Stolen
by LoadedEel
Summary: A young boy, plagued with loneliness, makes a daring decision. Even though he has everything that he has ever needed and more, he wanted a best friend. Unable to leave his castle in the normally due to his status, he flies away in the middle of the night, not returning until his goal is met. If he couldn't find his best friend by regular means, he would just have to steal one. (AU)
1. Mystic Quartz

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mystic Quartz**

 _An enhanced version of quartz that is said to heighten feelings and energy of the user also used to dispel negativity and provide protection against harmful atmospheres_

* * *

Long ago, in a rich and prosperous but peaceful land called Fiore, laid a boy.

He was a spirited one, full of energy and spunk. Stubborn to a fault, loyal until the end, and loved every person he met equally unless they gave him a reason not to. On his head sat unruly pink locks and there was an ever-present sharp-toothed smile on his face. He caused a fair amount of trouble for his father, the Fire Dragon King Igneel and absolutely loved to pull pranks on his older, more stoic brother, Zeref.

But he was loved, by everyone – friends and family and citizens alike – in the Kingdom of Ignis. He was their little Fire Dragon Prince who made everything happier just by laughing and learning.

At the moment, the little boy, that happy child, laid in his four poster bed lounging with his father for his nightly bedtime story. His father had the most wonderful, gravelly soothing voice that usually put him right to sleep. However, tonight seemed…different. There was something in the air, or it could have been the ungodly amounts of sugar that he consumed after dinner, that was keeping him alert and attentive to Igneel's stories. After four separate tales about legends and such having to do with their great Kingdom, the exasperated – and quite frankly dead tired – King decided to call it a night and leave his crazy son to his own machinations. Hopefully, he would tire himself out and get some rest before the upcoming week, but Igneel held no hope. He knew Natsu. He was full to the brim with energy and life, he wouldn't sleep easily if the little boy felt that there was something more important to do.

"Come on Dad! Just one more! I know I'll go to sleep right away after this one! Please!?"

Growling softly at his fiery child, King Igneel relented. "Alright, Natsu. One last story. But then that's it! I have to go to sleep as well, there is much to do tomorrow before we go to the lands held by King Makarov. You know the Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up in a week."

And the young child knew exactly of this exciting festival. It was his favourite time of year after all. The food was delicious and so different than the delicacies served in this Kingdom. He got to make so many new friends and play within all the trees that changed colours at night. Natsu eyes lit up, how could he forget the most important part? That stupid stripper would be there as well. A good brawl was always at the forefront of his mind, especially if he could clash horns with Fullbuster.

He couldn't wait for the next week to come.

"Oi brat, stop you're squirming! Get comfortable, alright? This story is going to be a bit different than the ones you're used to, but I think you'll like it." Igneel closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact words that his own father had used when this story was told to him all those years ago. Natsu got comfortable, bundled up in his thin sheets as he awaited with baited breath for his father to start.

 _In a faraway Kingdom, lived a King and Queen, beloved by all. They were good and just, ruling with passion and love for their citizens. One day, the beautiful Queen found that she was with child, and the whole Kingdom rejoiced, for the royal line was secured, and everyone could dote on the new addition to the family. Nine long months passed, filled with prosperity and joy, and one day the Queen went into labour and later that same day a lovely little girl was born. The King and Queen fell deeply in love with their child and named her Stella, for her hair shone with all the brilliance of the Heavens._

 _For one year, the child flourished, becoming breathtakingly beautiful in every way. Stella's parents couldn't have been more proud of her, nor could they be happier. On her first birthday, the Spirit King stepped down from his thrown and gifted the power to call forth the stars to Stella. This mighty ruler could tell that this child would be a very powerful girl, as well as gorgeous. She needed a way to protect herself from those who would do her harm. The King and Queen thanked their old friend for the generous offer. All was well in their world._

 _However, how well we know that not all good things can last. When all the guests had left back to their homes, and the party had ended, another presence revealed themselves. An evil one. A dark wizard, who wanted to take the little girls gift for himself, no matter the consequences. He tried to take little Stella but was intercepted by a golden light that manifested itself into a lion. The literal personification of the constellation Leo itself. The stars had watched over Stella for all of her short life and loved her almost immediately. They wouldn't let anything happen to their new charge._

 _The dark wizard was driven back by the concentrated starlight that was Leo's power of Regulus. He left without another word, but everyone knew of the threat that lingered on. That evil man would be back for Stella, it was inevitable. The King and Queen were devastated by this turn of events but pleaded with Leo to find a way to help their child live a long and happy life. So Leo gave them the only option that he had. It was a hard choice, but the King and Queen would do anything for their daughter and agreed to Leo's idea._

 _Stella was moved into another castle, one far away from her family. Her room was situated in the highest room in the tallest tower, and she was looked over by her Celestial Spirit family until it was time for her to come back into civilisation. She was also given only one other person to converse with, a small boy – who was also a dragon – who would guard her castle until a worthy knight would come along and defeat the dragon, or Stella's eighteenth birthday came to pass. If the dragon wasn't killed within that time, then Stella would come home, and they would reevaluate everything. The King and Queen reasoned that if anyone could defeat a dragon, then they could protect the princess from the evil wizard._

 _The young dragon and the little princess grew up together, becoming best friends, in their early years, and something more in their later years. The dragon and princess loved each other before too long and knew that they wouldn't want anyone else. To the dragon, Stella was the light of his life, and he loved her fiercely. He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. To Stella, her dragon was the most loyal and amazing man she could ever meet. She knew without a doubt that she didn't need a stupid prince when she had something as amazing as a dragon to protect her._

 _The dragon fought hard for his love, day in and day out, defeating the knights and noblemen that would come to claim Stella for their own. But not one could cut him down, he was driven by pure love and wouldn't fall to anyone. The spell that bound Stella to the castle was strong but would be broken when she turned eighteen. A day which she couldn't wait for. It was the day she would get out of this lonely castle and take her dragon far away to meet her parents for the first time that she could remember._

 _On the eve of that momentous day, the evil wizard finally found Stella's hiding place, breaching the spell easily and stealing inside to finally claim the power of the stars for himself. He didn't anticipate the dragon that fought him off, though. The dragon knew that he might not make it out of this battle alive and yelled at Stella to run, to hide, to get away from the man who would take her out of this place without him._

 _Stella refused, and for the first time, she called on her powers and the Celestial Spirits to help her dragon fight off this evil wizard, to drive him out of this castle. With the help of her friends and the dragon, their combined power was more than enough to reduce their opponent to dust and ashes._

 _The princess turned eighteen, and the spell broke, letting her step outside into the world for the first time, with her dragon by her side and the Zodiac keys on her hip. The dragon didn't come out of the fight unscathed, though, and neither did she. His hide was marred by new scars, and she gained a white starburst mark on the back of her right hand, to show that she had indeed used the power of the stars._

 _The princess and the dragon made their way back to her parent's castle, and the whole kingdom rejoiced, for their royal family was whole once more. Stella became a wonderful queen and her dragon ruled by her side for many years. When their lives were coming to a close, the Spirit King took their souls and flung them up into the heavens, where they became one with the stars that Stella had loved so much, and ruled together for all eternity._

Igneel watched as his six-year-old son snored like a grown man, drooling all the while as he finished the story. The King loved Natsu and Zeref as if they were his own flesh and blood, and thanked the deities that he had found those two starving orphans that fateful day. He had asked them both if they would like to learn the special magic that was passed down through the generations in the royal family. Natsu had been ecstatic to learn something that would allow him to be just like his father, but Zeref had refused, stating that he was too old for trivial things of that nature and decided to pursue things of a more academic nature. Igneel had been slightly disappointed but had let well enough alone. He had started to teach Natsu Fire Dragon Slaying magic right away, and the boy took to it like a fish to water. The old King couldn't be more proud.

Finally able to turn in for the night, Igneel sucked up the flames from the raging fire in the stone fireplace, careful to leave some embers to keep the room warm for his son. With a last long look, the King of Ignis left Natsu to his dreams, shutting the door quietly.

Little did Igneel know that his story of the dragon and princess would spark something so profound in his young son's life, that it would shift the balance of power and peacefulness within Ignis and the surrounding nations of Fiore.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Months pass for the little Dragon Prince. His life carries on as usual, but with one exception. For the first time in his life, he feels like he is missing something, something important.

As a six-year-old, he isn't quite old enough to verbally say what he is thinking, but his heart is mature enough to know that it's lacking.

That story, the one with the dragon and the princess that lived together and had fun for eternity and went on amazing adventures, sat in his mind for a long time, sometimes manifesting as fantastically real dreams. Natsu realised after thinking deeply about it that he wanted that. He wanted a friend that he could protect from the world, to drag into his crazy pranks with him, to laugh until they cried together.

He knew that he had his father Igneel, whom he loved with his whole heart, and Zeref too, whom he loved as well. He had the servants in the castle to pester and talk to, and the Ice Princess to brawl with every once in a while, but it wasn't enough. He wanted something else. Something more.

Natsu tried to talk to Zeref about his need, but his older brother was ensconced in his magical exploits and his internship at the local university to pay much mind to his young brother's words. So Natsu went to his father and also tried to voice his concerns, but it was the same with Igneel. He had a Kingdom to run and wasn't always available for his son.

So Natsu decided to try and figure out his new feelings all by himself.

It took a while, but his simple mind finally supplied the words for the emotions he was embroiled in.

He was lonely.

Natsu wanted companionship, he wanted a best friend, someone who he could tell all his secrets to, and someone who would stay up with him late at night and try to catch frogs down by the pond by the light of a full moon. Someone that would cheer him up when he was sad, someone that would know just what to say in every situation, or not say if silence is what was needed.

But how would he fill this new hole in his young heart? Natsu didn't really have any friends, and Fullbuster didn't count as one. He was more like a rival if he was completely honest with himself. Natsu knew he was loved, his father always told him that, and tried to make time for fishing trips and sparring sessions, as well as magic lessons. But it just wasn't the same, Natsu wanted someone who would have time for him unconditionally, whom would always be there for him and vice versa. So the little prince dreamed of the day that he would find that person, and he would wait even if it took years.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu was almost eight years old, two years after Igneel told him that wonderfully enlightening story when he decided to talk to someone about it. He and his family, including Zeref which was a rarity nowadays, were seated down for a lovely dinner in the great hall. Igneel and Natsu shared much laughter and jokes, instigating a small food fight with the dinner rolls, while Zeref looked on with a small smile.

Igneel had noticed for a while that Natsu's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and there was more melancholy in his onyx eyes than the King could ever remember. There was something…different in his son that he couldn't quite place. So he resolved himself to wait until Natsu was ready to talk about it.

He didn't have to wait long as it were.

"Dad…do you have a best friend?"

The King was taken aback by his son's innocent question but smiled at the heartfelt nature of it. "I do Natsu, I, in fact, have four. You have never met them before, but I have known them almost my whole life. We were inseparable as children, they are like me, full dragons. I haven't seen them for many years, as they have their own children that they take care of and lives to live, but we stay in contact, and I know that we will see each other soon. Particularly at the Dragon King Festival coming up next year. You'll be able to meet their children then."

Natsu's face was thoughtful for a time, and then he addressed his older brother. "What about you Zeref?"

Red eyes flashed in the dimming light. "I have only one Natsu. She is a few years younger than me but has a wonderful mind. She challenges me in ways that I have never thought of. She keeps me on my toes. Her name is Mavis Vermillion."

Igneel smiled, glad that his more introverted son was finally branching out. He knew that glint in Zeref's eyes while he talked about his friend. He had seen it on his own when he looked in a mirror thinking about Grandeeney. Love would bloom soon between Zeref and this…Mavis. Pride flowed through the ageing King. His line would possibly be secure soon, if there were a God in this world, he would have grandchildren soon.

"Dad, what are your friend's names?"

"Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum." They are all lords and ladies of Ignis and hold land and manors, they each adopted a child around the same time that I took in you and your brother. Don't worry young one, you will have friends soon enough. I know that you may feel separated from all the other children at the moment, but that is just until your magic training is done."

Natsu nodded to his father. He knew that he would have friends soon, it was inevitable, and especially if they were as amazing as his father said they were. However, what he wanted was a best friend. He kept this from his father and brother, though. He had more thinking to do.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The young prince rested fitfully that night, tossing and turning while going over his conversation with his family that night in his mind. Snippets of that story that his father told him years ago brushed through his thoughts as well.

He huffed and threw off his blankets while jumping out of his bed. His room felt too stuffy, the air too thick, so he stole out onto his balcony and watched the darkened world outside for a time, breathing in the smell of the evening. The grounds around the castle were still and muted, but he could still hear the calls of the fauna that hid in the bushes and trees.

Natsu glanced up at the sky and witnessed the grand nature of the stars turning and twinkling above him. He felt calm for the first time in years and his resolved hardened. If he couldn't make a best friend for another year because they didn't come to the castle as everyone was too busy, then he would find a way around that.

He transformed his body into his half form, not quite a full dragon, but not fully human anymore. Gleaming white horns twisted out of his cherry blossom hair, a muscular tail used like a rudder of a boat while in the air twitched behind him, and dark red wings stretched out powerful and strong into the night air. He pushed off his balcony, his claws clacking on the stone, as a lazy breeze ruffled his unruly locks.

A sharp toothed grin made its way onto his young face, a real smile that hadn't graced his features in months.

If a best friend wouldn't come to him, then he would just have to steal one.


	2. Heliodor

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Heliodor**

 _Known as the 'stone of the sun,' said to contain the energy and warmth of the sun, used to deter dark forces_

* * *

As Natsu pushed off his balcony into the night air, another small child rests just as fitfully as he previously did. This child was usually full of light and life, constantly questioning and always attentive. She was eternally graceful and always, always saw the good in people, even if they didn't see it themselves.

She forgave easily and loved on a whim giving her whole heart if she deemed the person worthy.

However, this young girl knew that life was short. Too short. For her mother, Layla, was dying. The Queen of the nation was slowly withering away before her eyes, and there was nothing that she could do about that fact. No one could. Her father, King Jude, had sent for healers and all manner of doctors of the past few months, to no avail. The only person who wasn't devastated at this turn of events was Layla herself. When she heard the verdict, her eyes only expressed acceptance, as if she had already known what would happen. That was hard for Lucy to see, it was almost as if her mother refused to fight it.

And that was what was on her mind this evening. The fact that she wouldn't have much more time with her darling Momma, whom she loved above all else. The tears just wouldn't come anymore, her small body having drained itself of all its weeping earlier in the evening.

Her father was pulling away from her already, immersing himself in either the upkeep of their small, but peaceful kingdom of Astralis, or searching for some type of miracle to cure his wife. His work was almost more important that his daughter or spending time his darling wife would be dust and ashes soon enough. He couldn't cope with the fact that Layla was leaving him all alone, but her almost complete body double would still live.

Lucy could feel it, the pain that her father's gaze contains when his eyes would catch a glimpse of her, she just looked too much like her mother. She used to be compared to Layla, but now it brought nothing but the remembrance of Jude's hurt expressions. So she hid away, either by her mother's side, reading stories and singing lost ballads in a language long since dead, or in the training grounds at the back of the expansive castle, learning to use a bow and arrow under the tutelage of the head knight of the army.

That was just her little secret, she could only wonder what her father would say if he caught his six-year-old daughter in the middle of notching another arrow and not learning to cross stitch properly, or practicing her lute.

She despised the lute.

He would say it was a waste of time and that a lady of her stature shouldn't need to lift a single finger and leave the 'war arts' to the men.

Lucy would never do that, though. She would never send men and boys out into a battle, or a raid as it where if she wasn't even willing to throw herself headlong into the same war with everything she had. Her mother had taught her long ago about the value of life, whether human, spirit, animal, or plant. Everything and everyone had a place in this world and an equal standing when they were born. Just because she was brought onto this planet as royalty, doesn't mean that she was above everyone else. It might mean that she would always have a full stomach and a warm place to sleep, but it also came with other responsibilities that others may not have.

So here little Lucy sat, six years old and desperately alone. She sat on her balcony, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, slowly and methodically naming the constellations in the glittering night sky. It was something that her mother and she did almost every evening but hadn't in so long. Lucy would keep up the tradition, though, for herself, and for her mother if nothing else.

Queen Layla held all twelve of the Zodiac keys, the most sought after keys that could summon celestial spirits to the holder's side, either in battle or as a companion and friend. The ability to summon the Twelve Great Keys is passed down in the royal family of Astralis, the ledged being that the Celestial Spirit King actually appeared on Earthland and gifted a great ancestor of Lucy's with the amazing ability to create gates between worlds at will. But that was only rumour.

Lucy knew that when her mother passed into the void, her keys would be inherited by the little Princess herself, as everyone knew without a doubt that she was a Celestial Spirit Mage. She also knew that her father would do everything in his power to take away the Zodiacs, lock them away from her, but that problem was for another day reserved for a future version of Lucy that would hopefully know of a solution.

Lucy sniffled slightly as the breeze blew through her golden locks, how had her life already amounted to this? Her mother was almost gone, her father was destroying his relationship with his only healthy kin, and she was so, so alone. Not a single being in all of the castle – aside from her almost comatose Momma – cared even an iota for her wellbeing. Sure, the servants may see to her every whim, but none would offer her a hug, or a tissue when she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, or a kind world to keep her chin up in the face of hard times.

She questioned the stars and prayed that they would offer up an answer to her pleas.

But she heard nothing. So she stayed still and silent, and just watched the night turn above her.

Just waiting.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu flew through the calm evening air, searching high and low for the perfect best friend. He stayed far away from Makarov's Kingdom, Domus, as his rival, the stupid Ice Princess resided within those borders.

He drifted for a spell, just enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled his hair and brushed against his wings.

Floating lazily on a warm updraft, Natsu finally spied a promising place to start looking, a large castle like his own, only this one was made from gleaming white rock, completely contrasting the volcanic stone that his own home built from. It was beautiful in the moonlight, and he felt something…right about what he was seeing. The young prince had learned early on in his life to always trust his gut, and his gut was practically screaming at him to begin his search, here at this ethereal place.

He banked to the right and circled the castle in slowly tightening circles, looking for something, anything that would give him a sign that he was on the right track.

And then he spotted something, a flash of gold.

He was immediately intrigued, a feral grin lighting up his young face.

Dragon's love gold.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

He was surprisingly stealthy for a half-dragon, alighting on the foreign balcony without so much as a whisper. He finally found just what had brought him here, it was a small girl, with a head of brilliant blonde hair. The strange girl didn't turn around to look at him, she just kept staring up at the stars far above their heads, as if they held all the answers to life.

He watched as a single tear tracked down the girl's cheek. A strange feeling gripped his stomach. He wanted to reach out reassure her that everything was going to be okay because he was there now. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her, ever again. She would never cry again because he wouldn't allow it.

Silently, he sat on the balcony's railing, legs dangling freely off the side, kicking out like a small child without a care in the world. He could lie to himself sometimes, it made the loneliness less oppressive.

Finally, she noticed him. He expected her to cry out, or stutter out something of a garbled question. To his surprise, the girl's eyes found his after she had perused his form for an extended moment, and she sat calmly without flinching as she watched his muscular tail wrap around one of the posts of the railing.

"Hello." Her voice sounded broken, but it held a note of odd curiosity.

"Hi." He tried to keep a level tone that reflected the stillness of the evening.

They sat quietly observing each other for a while, neither moving, neither speaking. Just…watching.

The silence between them was comfortable.

Natsu mulled over all the questions rattling around in his brain. His mouth opened, and words poured out before he could really think about the reason why this question was the most important one. "Why do you watch the stars?"

The little girl answered him with a peculiar looking smile. It was small and slightly…sad? Bitter? It had a sharp edge to it that shouldn't be there on someone so young. "When I watch them I don't feel so alone."

Those words resonated within Natsu's own soul like the ringing of a gong. She was lonely, just like he was. He could see it in her deep chocolate eyes, a melancholy, a sadness of someone who was losing hope in the world. She was so young. Too young for her eyes to look like that.

Natsu decided, purely on instinct, that she was it. She was the one that the fates had brought him too, his new best friend. And his duties were as clear as day to him. He was the one who was supposed to make her smile. A real, toothy smile, one full of joy and happiness. Natsu also wanted to hear her laugh, he was sure that it would be equally amazing.

He jumped off of his seat and quietly padded towards her. She watched him without taking her eyes off his face. He stretched out his clawed hand, and she cocked one eyebrow at him, a sparkle of…something entering her eyes.

"Let's go on an adventure."

The small girl blinked up at him for a minute, just absorbing his odd request. She finally stood up without taking a step towards him. "What's your name?"

"Natsu. Yours?"

"Lucy." She took his hand, mindful of his sharpened nails.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy asking one last question. "Do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she shot back an answer. "Yes."

And so Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of the Ignis Kingdom pushed off the small balcony and soared into the cooling night air and smiled as he hears Lucy's breathing hitch slightly. His mission to steal himself a best friend was a success.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy looked up at her extraordinary visitor, the boy…dragon…whatever he truly was and marvelled at her good luck. Those four walls of her room were suffocating her lately, and all she wanted was for someone to take her mind off the fact that her mother would be gone within the next year. An adventure sounded…perfect.

She was six years old, for goodness sakes, some days she just wanted to be silly and have too much sugar and run around like crazy until her legs would collapse. Or chase fireflies at twilight, or get dirty and muddy while jumping into puddles after a rain, or swim in a pond looking for tadpoles.

But she was a Princess, a lady, one that shouldn't do anything but act like a stupid little doll, incapable of making a personal opinion and bowing down to every man in her life.

This Natsu however, was like a breath of fresh air. She felt like she could finally breathe after months of being buried alive by the silence of her once lively home. She was just Lucy with him. Not Princess Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the throne of Astralis.

Lucy looked towards the horizon, and she couldn't help but take in everything that was passing before her very eyes. They were flying so high up, higher than she had ever been in her life, and it felt like she could touch the stars and swim among the Milky Way.

Natsu's wings banked suddenly, but Lucy felt no fear. She felt safe in his arms, as they clutched her close to his chest. She hadn't felt a warmth like this in so very long, even though he wasn't technically hugging her, this was the most human contact that she had received in almost a year.

Lucy relished in it.

His voice broke through her jumbled thoughts. "You ready Luce? We're going to have some fun tonight! Hold your breath!"

And then he dove.

The feeling of almost freefalling was exhilarating, and her heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest, and her lungs couldn't get enough air, but it was amazing. She laughed out loud only once before she followed Natsu's instructions and plugged her nose and took a deep breath.

She could see that they were close to a surface that was…reflecting the night sky? Lucy was confused for half a second before she realised that it was the lake that was a day's ride from the palace.

Natsu let her go – not too far away from the water that she would be injured – but far enough that she could feel the gravity pulling on her body. She was suddenly submerged in the cool lake, making a large splash. Swimming to the top, she caught the tail end of Natsu's own dive.

She could hear him cackling merrily before his head fell below the water. After he had emerged above the surface, he shook his pink hair out and smiled at her, paddling over towards where she was floating. "So Luce, what do you think? Exciting enough for you?"

Lucy laughed at her new nickname, her heart light and carefree. "That was so much fun Natsu. I've never flown before. Or been dropped into a lake either."

"No? Well, you're missing out." She watched as Natsu's eyes filled with light. "Come on, there is so much we have to do!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lake towards the rocky shore. She smiled at the silly boy, and all her worries fell away. "Natsu! What happened to your wings?"

Natsu had dropped his half Dragon just before he had hit the water. "Oh, that's only one of my forms. I'm most comfortable like this." He gestured down towards his human body. Lucy only nodded, she wasn't one to judge the appearance of others. Personally, she liked the look of his Dragon side, it was very…different. And exciting.

They spent the rest of the night running within the reeds catching toads and the odd salamander, capturing fireflies in a forest clearing filled with night blooming flowers, laughing at each other and with each other, skipping rocks, and sword fighting with willow branches. Natsu showed Lucy his fire abilities, and she talked about the Celestial Spirits.

Hours had passed, and the two newly dubbed best friends found themselves lying in the dense, long grass staring up at the sky as the night slowly drifted into dawn.

Lucy explained about her mother, Natsu talked about how he was adopted by Igneel. Lucy cried over her father's distancing, and Natsu held her hand.

Neither one felt the loneliness that had been plaguing them for so long.

As the sun crept up above the far off mountains and the last of the stars disappeared, Lucy yawned quietly and nudged a snoozing Natsu with her shoulder. "Natsu, I need to get back to my house. I can't be away from my Momma too long."

The dragon's only response was an understanding nod, letting his half form overtake him again. He gathered his best friend in his arms and swept his wings out from behind him. He angled himself towards the gleaming towers in the distance.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu dropped slowly onto Lucy's balcony outside her room, alighting quietly to not awaken the sleeping girl in his arms. He chuckled a bit. Lucy was weird, and he liked it, she was different and exciting and surprisingly good with a fake sword.

The pink-haired boy dropped the blonde onto her bed and haphazardly covered up her body with a white and gold comforter. He thought the colours suited her. Innocent, but with a surprising splash of colour.

Lucy blinked up at him groggily as she felt his warmth leave her. "You'll come back, right?"

"Yah. Luce. As much as I can."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	3. Tanzanite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

I am blown away by the amount of favourites and followers for this story so far. Thank you all, you make me want to write until my fingers fall off.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tanzanite**

 _Dispels lethargy and helps to bring out a true nature; fosters trust and openness_

* * *

Natsu kept his promise.

At least twice a week, he would push off his own balcony just after the dinner hour and land on Lucy's at twilight. The days would vary, but the time was usually the same unless he got held up by Igneel.

Lucy, in turn, would never fall asleep until the moon was high in the sky. She would wait up, hoping that her best friend – for that is what he truly was – would whisk her away into the cool night air, off to another of his special hair-brained adventures that more often than not, resulted in her arriving back to her home dirty and dishevelled.

But the sparkle in her normally dull brown eyes had come back. Even her mother, who usually wasn't awake for more than an hour or two at a time, noticed that her daughter had found some sort of happiness.

Her father still didn't see anything different with her countenance, but she didn't mind. If Jude knew that she was acting differently, then he would become suspicious, and then have a guard with her at all times, even when she was asleep. Which would make it impossible for her to escape the confines of this wretched fortress.

During the day, while her teachers would impress upon the young Princess the importance of cross stitch, math or history, and 'proper lady' lessons, Lucy would tune them out and revel in her memories of all the fanciful excursions with Natsu.

By this time, Lucy had almost turned seven – tomorrow was her birthday after all – and Natsu had already turned nine. The little girl had taken to writing down everything that had happened to her and her adventures with Natsu. She hid her stories under her mattress to hide them from the servants who would undoubtedly blab to the King that she was doing something weird.

At the moment, while she was glaring daggers at the stupid lute in her hands that she hated with her entire being, she remembered a special day, just last week when Natsu had flown her to a new clearing in a nearby forest that had a small waterfall and crystal clear pool off to one side. They had splashed and played for hours, diving for smooth shining rocks that lined the hole until the chill air had made her shiver. So they had opted to explore between the trees, the only light being the fire that Natsu had conjured above his palm.

Out of nowhere, something large and heavy had fallen onto the young Prince's head, giving him a nasty lump underneath all his pink curls. It turned out to be a gigantic white and blue egg. Neither Lucy nor Natsu had ever seen something like that before, but seeing as Lucy was sure that her father would despise anything that would hatch out of this egg, she had told Natsu to keep it with him and to make sure that it was always safe and warm.

"Oi, Luce. What do you think it is?"

"Dunno Natsu. Could be anything really."

"You think it's a Dragon?"

Lucy had only shrugged her shoulders and given Natsu a wide smile. "Maybe…You'll have to wait until it's hatched."

His pout was infamous and completely adorable. Lucy laughed at his face and told him that he looked like a little baby. He had proceeded to chase after her as she ran away from his hands – poised to tickle her sides – while she screeched and shrieked. She knew that Natsu was an impatient person, but there was nothing that either of them could do to speed up the process of figuring out just what was inside that egg.

She smiled at the thought of her friend. He was really the only thing that kept her happy these days. He always had a new place to show her or something new to do. He was keen to learn about the stars and constellations – even though he couldn't remember them all to save his life – and listened to her stories that she would weave with unwavering attention, even though most times he would fall asleep as she told them. The stone walls of her palace didn't seem so cold anymore, and Lucy was thankful for that.

Her lute instructor, another person who thought that she was someone who should be seen and not heard, let her know that she was finished for the day and was displeased with the amount of mistakes that she had made that afternoon. He would be telling the King about her lack of progress.

Lucy had huffed and flounced out the door without another word. Which was completely unladylike but she couldn't care even a little bit about what he father thought about whether or not she could play the stupid instrument correctly.

It had been almost a week since Natsu had come to get her from her room, and a restless energy, full of anxiety was creeping up into her limbs. She wanted to move, to do something that would get rid of all her nerves. She was almost worried that Natsu had grown tired of her, but that thought was always discounted because he had promised.

An idea lit up her mind. She needed to get to the back of the grounds. Hopefully, the Colonel would be willing to spare some of his time.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Parry, block, strike, block, strike. Uppercut. Parry again. Dodge.

It was like a dance, the fluid movement of the deadly art of swordplay.

Two months ago, after the bow Master had let her know that she couldn't advance until she had more height and strength – something that would happen when she grew up apparently – Lucy had begged and pleaded for the head of her father's army, a Colonel with a large white bushy mustache and a straightforward sense of justice to teach her how to properly handle a sword.

He had asked why she would like to learn to wield a war weapon.

She had simply said, "Because it is my duty. I must protect the people of my Kingdom."

The Colonel had taken almost two full days to give her his answer, as it would most likely end his career if they were ever caught practising. He had finally let her know that he would teach her, but that she was not to neglect her other duties to learn to fight. This would arise suspicion and attract unwanted eyes.

So here she was on a cool afternoon, trading blows with a man twice her height and considerably stronger. Lucy wouldn't back down, though, she gave every strike her all, and the Colonel had complimented her on her tenacity after her first lesson all those weeks ago.

"Faster Lucy! You must anticipate your opponent's moves before they even know that they will make them. You must be faster than them to have the upper hand. Again!"

So they struck out at each other again, and more than once she had landed on her rump in the dirt, her training outfit – consisting of trousers, strong leather boots, and a white blouse – rumpled and dusty. The Colonel gave her no quarter, even though she was a child, and she loved that. She was treated like another person by him, like another human being with her own beliefs and dreams. She looked forward to the hard work of swordplay with him, even if it made her filthy and sweaty.

"Oof." She was knocked down again by an uppercut of his own that she had failed to block, his sword came down to point directly at her neck. It was a death move. In a true fight, she would be dead. Lucy laid back on the ground and indicated her surrender. Her hands balled up at her sides. She still had yet to return the favour to her teacher, and she was angry at herself for her inability to catch him off-guard.

"Lucy. You are improving by leaps and bounds, and you are above all others in your age group that I have ever taught. You are small and lithe, swift and fast. Your strength comes from your brain coupled with your abilities. I have been fighting for many years, and I am a good deal stronger than you. I am proud of you, Princess. But it is time that you return for dinner. Come back again when you have time, and we will try again. Who knows, I might just teach you the beginnings of hand to hand combat."

"Really? You would do that?"

"I would. As it is your duty to protect your people to the best of your abilities, it is my duty to prepare you to the best of mine. Now run along to the pond and stash your clothes and wash off. You know the drill."

She hugged the Colonel swiftly as he chuckled and rushed off to the secluded body of water on the palace's property. Lucy disrobed and scrubbed her sweaty skin. She hid her training outfit after washing it as well, donning the ridiculous – in her opinion – fluffy dress that was standard for a Princess to wear.

She couldn't wait for her next lesson.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu glided down from among the low clouds to alight on Lucy's balcony, positively vibrating with excitement. He hadn't seen his best friend in a week's time, and there was so much to show her.

He frowned at the image that graced him. An empty balcony, an unlit fire in the grate, and no Lucy anywhere to be found. Granted he was a bit earlier than he usually was, but who could blame him. Natsu was just too excited to stay at his home any longer.

He sat on his bed to wait for Lucy to return, swinging his legs to rid himself of some of his nervous energy.

He didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes later, a golden-haired blur burst through the wooden door to her room and ran right passed him onto the balcony.

He could hear her grumbles from inside. "Darn! Did I miss him? Did he not come again?"

Natsu cleared his throat, startling Lucy who gave a cute little squeak. He surprised expression morphed into one of exuberance and joy when she realised just who was in her room. "Natsu!"

He jumped off her bed and pulled her into a swift but heartfelt hug, crushing her smaller form to his torso. After he had learned that she hadn't received hugs from her family or friends, he had made an addendum to his person mission.

One: Make Lucy smile as much as possible.

Two: Make Lucy laugh as much as possible.

Three: Protect Lucy the best of his abilities.

Four: Hug the living daylights out of her as much as possible.

Natsu took his mission very seriously.

"Hi, weirdo. I have so much to show you! Come on!" And without another thought or proper shoes on Lucy's part, Natsu had unfurled his wings and flown away into the dimming twilight with his best friend clutched in his arms.

"Where are we going this time?"

"It's a surprise."

"Really? So you won't tell me?"

"Nope!"

Lucy watched the boy above her in surprise. Not counting the first time that Natsu had stolen her from her room, he had never not told her where they were going. It had never been a surprise before.

She was excited now. Her bones hummed with all manner of possibilities. But she was content to just wait and watch her surroundings there in Natsu's grip.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Their destination was finally revealed as the stars started to fully shine. They had flown for almost three hours, in a direction that Lucy wasn't familiar with.

What she saw made her gasp. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and Natsu had brought her to too many unusually pretty places to count, so that was saying something. They dropped down onto the soft grass, and Lucy just stared, too entranced to say anything. Natsu let his Dragon form fade away into nothingness as he watched Lucy quietly, trying to silently understand what she was thinking.

She had only read about this in books, she never thought that she would have the privilege of seeing it.

The ocean.

Vast and undulating, beautiful and mysterious, black as the night sky that it was reflecting. She could faintly hear waves crashing in the distance, but they were too far away for the noise to really break her unwavering concentration.

Natsu had brought her to the most amazing place on the planet, of that she was sure. She was standing on a high cliff made of pure white stone, gazing out into the distance where the stars touched the water.

"What do you thi- whoa? Why are you crying?! Did something happen? Is this not a good idea?" Natsu, bless him, was a bumbling mess when it came to her tears. More often than not, he couldn't punch the thing that made her cry. So he was slightly out of his depth when her emotions got the best of her.

Lucy touched her face to find that yes, she was indeed crying. But she knew it was out of pure joy. She choked out a wet laugh at Natsu's flailing. "Natsu! It's alright. I'm just really happy. Thank you for this. This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Natsu huffed in confusion, but his smile was back. "You are such a weirdo, you know that? Who cries when they're happy? Oh, wait! I have more to show you, this isn't the whole surprise."

Leading Lucy along the cliff, Natsu stopped in front of a tiny hut, made of twigs and leaves and long grasses. He ducked down into the small opening and brought a small bundle, the size of a baby.

It was blue.

It was blue and furry.

"Luce…Remember that egg that fell on me? This is what came out! Luce, meet Happy."

Sleepy eyes blinked up at Lucy. A tiny blue kitten looked her over and let out a small mewl that sounded suspiciously like an "Aye."

Lucy smiled down at the small fluff ball. "Why did you name him Happy?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and answered like she should have known it already. Like it was obvious. "Because he makes me happy. Duh. Just wait, he'll make you happy too!"

He placed the cat into her arms, stroking Happy's head a bit. "Happy, meet Lucy. She's my best friend. But she can be yours too."

To Lucy's immense surprise, the kitten jumped out of her arms, while small white wings unfurled out of his back. He flew up into the air and twirled around smiling widely.

And then the flying, blue, kitten that was hatched out of an egg spoke. "Hello, Lucy! Natsu's told me all about you!"

Lucy was honestly bewildered, but took it in stride, laughing along with Happy and Natsu. Who was she to judge another being's appearance? Natsu was a Dragon half the time for goodness sakes.

So their little group grew from being only two to three. Lucy was delighted to have another best friend, and Happy was more than comfortable acting like she was an older sister to him.

They found that he had a sharp tongue, always ready with a witty comeback or a silly insult.

Suddenly, Natsu's demeanour changed from his usual happy go lucky, bounce off the walls to one filled with sheepish nervousness. Lucy knew right away that he was acting strange, so she only cocked an eyebrow and waited for Natsu to get out whatever was on his mind.

"I have one more thing for you Luce. It was actually the reason that I didn't come around this past week."

Once again, Natsu dove into the opening in the diminutive hut and pulled out something shiny and long. He hid it behind his back before she could get a good look at it.

"You told me that you were being taught with a sword, which I think is awesome, and Igneel just started my lessons on bending and shaping metals with my fire, so I thought I would make you something."

Natsu pulled out the mystery item from behind him as Happy chuckled at the small blush on Natsu's cheeks. Lucy audibly gasped for the second time that night.

It was a sword.

A short sword to be precise. It was obviously made by an amateur, but it was also obviously made with a lot of care. Lucy reached out for it and grasped the pommel, marvelling at the shiny silver colour and the way it felt so right in her hand like it was an extension of her arm.

"Igneel helped me put some magic into it. It won't ever get dull and if you activate some of your magic…yeah there you go…it will burn with Dragon Fire."

Lucy looked at the end of the sword as it burst with orange fire, close to the cross guard and where her hand was sitting. A large gem was sitting there proudly, a brilliant red colour swirling with golds and pinks.

Natsu noticed her starring. "That's a Fire Opal from my Kingdom. It's supposed to bring the person who wears it good luck or something like that. So what do you think Luce?"

She had no words. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever given her. How could she express just how happy she was? The only way she could.

Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms, tipping him over onto the ground with the force of her hug, making sure to keep the pointed end of her present well away from them both. Her eyes were squeezed shut to keep the tears that threatened to spill over onto his vest behind her eyelids. She didn't want to cry for the second time that night, even if both times it was because she was just overwhelmed with good feelings. "Thank you so much, Natsu. It's beautiful!"

He only chuckled and hugged her back just as fiercely. "Happy Birthday Luce." Happy dipped down and sat on her head, crowing his own well wishes to her.

Lucy's smile didn't leave her that night.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The next morning, even though Lucy was truly tired from her lack of sleep, the little Princess stole out into the castle grounds with nothing on except her nightgown holding her precious sword in gentle hands. She was determined to hide her new treasure somewhere that no one would ever find it, close to the pond where she hid her training clothes so that she could show the Colonel the next time they clashed weapons.

A hollow trunk of a long-dead tree caught her eye. It was the perfect spot to sequester her present away from prying eyes.

As she walked away from the small glen – without the sword in hand this time – Lucy felt colder somehow, but her next training session pushed its way to the forefront of her mind, and she beamed with happiness. She hoped that the Colonel would appreciate her new sword as much as she did.


	4. Onyx

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to **Wallace11** for adding this story to it's very first community. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Onyx**

 _This stone is said to bestow courage and oddly enough, eloquence_

* * *

"So my boy…did she like it?"

A small blush crept up Natsu's cheeks as he smiled widely at his father. "Yah, Luce loved the sword. Thanks for helping me with it."

Igneel took a long look at his son noticing the young boy's obvious flustered appearance. "Natsu…why did you make her a sword, though? Wouldn't she like jewellery or something pretty instead of a weapon?"

The King of Ignis could almost _hear_ Natsu's eyes roll. It paired well with the indelicate snort that forced its way out of the small Prince. "Luce isn't like that…she doesn't care about all that stupid stuff. She likes to play in the dirt and swim and catch frogs and talk about the stars. And it's to keep Luce safe when I can't be there. It does have some of my magic in it after all. Duh."

Igneel huffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. His son was growing up so quick, but pride at the fierceness that Natsu was protecting his friend welled up inside his chest. He watched the pink-haired fiery boy attack a training dummy, embers and flames trailing behind his clenched fists. Laughing quietly, the old King focused on teaching his pupil in the ways of the Dragon, if he didn't keep a close watch on his charge, he was liable to burn down the sparring room.

Again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Two weeks after Lucy's birthday, Natsu sailed towards her home, ready to take her to the Red Plains. Igneel had mentioned an oasis within the arid desert that held watering holes lined with crystals that actually glowed when the moon was out.

He stiffened mid flap, almost dropping to the ground like a stone. Something was…off. There was something in the air that tickled his instincts. His gut started to roll around as if he was in the royal carriage that Igneel had forced him into for official visits to Makarov's Kingdom. Mildly annoyed that whatever this…weird feeling was, it had the audacity of cropping up just before his favourite part of the week, Natsu decided that he was probably just hungry again and hastened towards Lucy.

She might have something to snack on. She always had some kind of weird food to offer him. His favourite so far had been the sugary sweet star fruit.

When he finally reached the now very familiar balcony of white stone, Natsu realised that the weird feeling in the air was coming off of this place. It prickled his skin and made his scales itch.

It smelled like death. His heart squeezed painfully and he almost panicked at the sight of the empty room in front of him before he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding when he finally found what he had come here for.

He spotted Lucy standing in one of the corners of the veranda just…starring at the stars. Exactly like the first time he had found her. He glanced over her form, making sure that she was physically alright.

Lucy had no visible wounds, and he couldn't smell any blood in the air, but the way she was standing wasn't right. She was slumped over, curled over into herself, as if she was trying to disappear. Her small hands held the railing, the knuckles of her fingers turning white with the force of her grip.

"Luce…?"

A strange sense of déjà vu squeezed his heart when Lucy finally turned towards him, pinning him in place with her brown eyes.

But instead of the warmth that just bled from her expressions on a daily basis and the happiness that radiated from Lucy's every emotion, every laugh, every smile, he found someone who he didn't quite recognise.

Sure, it still looked like his best friend. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a small nose. But, her eyes were dead and bloodshot, shadows crowded underneath her lashes. Her skin was so washed out he could see her veins underneath, and the areas around her eyes and nose were red. Lucy's hair, which usually looked like a river of gold, was laying lank and dull around her face.

What in the Gods names had happened to his energetic best friend? Natsu had an inkling but chose not to voice any opinions until she said something.

She gave him a heart-breakingly twisted smile, one that was so obviously forced that it shattered and fell almost as soon as it graced her lips. The plain black dress she wore fluttered around her frame in the gentle breeze. She was fiddling with something in her tiny hands that glinted and gleamed in the dying light.

Natsu's claws clicked across the tiles as he reached forward and crushed Lucy to his small chest.

She stilled in his arms, almost as if she didn't know what to do even though Natsu had hugged her hundreds of times at this point. He grimaced. Lucy felt foreign in his arms. It was awkward. As if he was embracing a complete stranger. Slowly, she wrapped her skinny arms around his torso, giving him a light squeeze. Lucy pushed him away gently and looked up at him, her dark eyes pained and the vulnerability that rolled off her in waves almost choked him.

"Natsu. I want you to meet my Momma."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu stood behind his little gold haired friend as she introduced him to her mother for the first time.

"Momma…I want you to meet Natsu. He's my best friend in the whole world, next to Happy of course. He'll meet you another time. He's a good friend Momma, he's kind…and makes me laugh…and he made me a sword for my birthday. He's got pink hair Momma…but he insists that it's salmon. But it's not. I- I wish…you should have met him in per-person. Momma…"

Her whispers were only loud enough for the boy behind her to hear them loud and clear in the silent twilight. The tears finally came again, dripping down her face, her sobs rending the air in two.

Natsu laid a – now fully human – hand down on the marble headstone, placing the other on Lucy's shoulder to give her as much strength as he could. He floundered a bit at what to say before he finally found his voice. Speaking really wasn't his element, he had always been better with actions. "Hello, Miss Layla. It's nice to finally meet you. I know you've been sick for a long time now, but I think that it's good you won't be in pain anymore. Don't worry about Lucy, I'll always be here for her, she's mine and Happy's best friend after all. I made her a sword to protect herself with for when I'm not around. She's sad now, but I'll try to make her smile and laugh again. I promise."

A clinking sound was heard from behind him, and he watched as Lucy laid a ring filled with intricately wrought golden keys down at the base of the gentile looking stone angel. Celestial Summoning keys, twelve of them.

Natsu didn't move from his position for hours as his best friend fell to pieces in his arms, and all he could do was watch until she finally fell asleep, exhausted, as the sun peaked over the mountains once again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Things were strained between the two friends for weeks following the funeral. Lucy was understandably distraught and dealing with a heavy amount of grief. Something that no seven years old should go through by themselves. She wanted her father beside her so they could share their burdens, and hopefully, the weight wouldn't feel as oppressive.

She wanted to hear stories of her mother, of when she and her father fell in love all those years ago. Hear about her magic, how beautiful it was and what all the spirits looked like. Lucy had never seen any of the spirits, save Aquarius when she was very young because the Queen had succumbed to her disease and left her so weak and fragile. Layla knew her magic was disappearing from inside her, drying up like a well in a scorching desert.

However, the King pulled away, even more than before, locking himself in either his personal study or throne room, mood swinging wildly between livid at the universe and almost catatonic. He imbibed heavily on the spiced wine and rum, trying to drown his sorrows. Jude destroyed both rooms multiple times before his anger turned in on itself and he started to question everything about himself and what he could have done to prevent this.

The truth was, he couldn't have done anything more. But he was looking to blame someone, and at the moment, he blamed the King that couldn't even keep his beloved wife alive long enough for her to see her child marry.

So Lucy was essentially left alone during the days, and many of the nights, having only the servants for company. Natsu, bless him for he was too good for this world, tried his hardest to make her laugh and smile, but he hadn't felt this kind of all-encompassing sorrow before, so he didn't know how to deal with it. So he kept on doing things like he had before, along with Happy, and he hoped that he would see his best friend soon. The shell of her that he usually saw was a cruel mocking of her normally bright personality.

One evening, after realising that Natsu wouldn't be showing up – he had stolen her away from her room just the night before, but she still held a shred of hope – Lucy's heart lurched terribly. She could only think of her mother while she was in this cold, lonely place. She missed her so much.

Lucy scooped up the golden keys from her dresser and zipped quickly into the bathroom, drawing herself a hot bubble bath so she could just _think_. Her thoughts were so jumbled, and her eyes were so sore and crusty from crying that she accidently dropped the entire key ring into the water with her.

Golden light spilt out and burst forth, blinding her for a moment.

She finally opened her eyes to see a familiar spirit that she hadn't glimpsed in nearly four years.

Aquarius.

Electric blue hair swept back from her elegant face, complete with her usual bikini top and beautiful shining tail, Aquarius was gorgeous and powerful. Lucy glanced up into the eyes of the immortal and watched as a haughty sneer pulled at lips. The little Princes' chin wobbled as she tried to hold in a sob. This spirit had been her mother's absolute favourite.

"Tch. Brat. Stop blubbering. Don't be such a crybaby."

Contrary to the words spoken, Lucy was swept up into strong arms and held while tears spilt down her face. She felt a bit of warmth creep back into the hole in her heart that was left when her mother passed on. Natsu had been slowly patching the crack that had appeared, but it just wasn't the same.

Spirit and Summoner stayed like that until Lucy's toes pruned and the water turned chilly.

"Listen up. I'll only say this once alright?" Aquarius' tone lost most of its misplaced anger while her eyes softened a tiny bit. "Your mother loved you very much, and wouldn't like to see you like this. Live your life to the fullest. Live it for her, do things in her memory and she will never truly leave you."

The blonde only nodded. It would take time, she knew, but she would try. "I promise."

"Good. Now, you can't keep me out much longer, even though I'm using mostly my magic. You're not strong enough yet. Call out Capricorn, and he'll deal with your magic training. Alright? Don't summon me for at least a month. Tch."

And with that, she was gone.

Somehow, Lucy didn't feel so alone anymore, even on the nights that she and Natsu weren't together. She had twelve new friends to meet and a promise to get stronger to keep.

Lucy slept soundly for the first time in almost a week that night, dreaming of celestial spirits and her mother's voice.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu had searched high and low for his brother one afternoon after returning from Lucy's at the break of dawn. He didn't know who else to talk to other than Igneel, but the King was busy with his council today, and he needed someone to talk to. Someone that he knew without a doubt had a best friend. Happy was still too young to really grasp some of the ideas that were rolling around in his pink head.

He couldn't go to Lucy about this because he wanted to talk to someone about her.

Or really, about her behaviour.

The Prince finally cornered Zeref in the library after a good hour of searching and got straight to the point. "Zeref. Why isn't Luce getting any better?"

Now, Zeref didn't know exactly what Natsu was going on about, but he saw the desperation in his younger brother's eyes and quickly shut his book, marking the page with a piece of deep green leather. He knew that Lucy, or 'Luce' as she was most commonly called by Natsu, was the pink haired boy's best friend. He knew that she had blonde hair, liked to play in the mud, and was adequate with a sword.

But that was it. The only other thing that he knew for sure was that Natsu was seriously protective over her. He never told anyone where she lived, nor her last name. He was very secretive.

Or, it was more than likely that the simple minded child didn't even know those answers himself, and was more than thrilled with the fact that he had found someone his own age to spend time with.

As he watched Natsu fidget waiting for his answer, he could see a little bit of himself in the boy standing in front of him. Zeref could only assume that Natsu felt the same way for Lucy that he felt for Mavis. However, it being much more innocent at the moment, as Zeref knew without a doubt that he was in love with his best friend.

"What do you mean Natsu? What's wrong with Lucy exactly?"

"She's sad all the time. I try to help her, but nothing I do really does anything. She smiles and laughs, but they aren't the same as before."

"Before what?"

"Before…her mom died. Lucy hates being alone, more than anything in the whole world. More than when I pushed her in a lake when she had finally dried off, more than pickled plums! But her mom…just left her there. All alone! Why would she do that?"

Natsu's voice had risen to a shout, frustration at his best friend's mother for leaving Lucy and at himself for being unable to do anything about the fact that she still _cried_ bled through.

"Natsu, listen to me. Death is a normal part of the world, everything cycles, and everything keeps turning. Your friend's mother might have passed on, but she is not truly gone if people keep them in their hearts. Sometimes people leave us, but we have to be strong and have the courage to live our lives without them. As for Lucy, she just needs time I think. Death leaves a dark spot in our lives, no matter how natural it is. So, for the time being, just keep doing what you're doing and make her laugh and smile. One day, she'll get better. Just remind her that you are there for her and that her mother would want her to move on and not dwell on the past."

Zeref's words heartened the young boy, who nodded eagerly and smiled his full-toothed smile. He would repeat those words to Lucy one day, and Lucy would feel better about everything.

However, Zeref would soon come to hate those words with a blinding passion that he had uttered to his naïve but hopefully brother.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu had sent Happy to see Lucy in his stead three weeks after his talk with Zeref with a message.

According to the little blue puff ball – after he had been stuffed with as much fish as Lucy could sneak out of the kitchens – Natsu wouldn't be around for at least a full month. Igneel was teaching him a very delicate secret art for his magic, one of the strongest he had ever learned and then they were going on a trip to Domus.

In a carriage.

Happy tried to convey just how distraught Natsu was over the whole ordeal and mimed all the ill faces that the Prince had pulled when the mention of transportation had been brought up.

The flying blue cat left Lucy's room close to dawn with a note for his pink haired friend clutched tightly in his little paw. His tiny high voice screaming his good wishes for the blonde and that they would see them as soon as possible.

Lucy waved at Happy until he vanished over the horizon, his white wings flapping hurriedly to get back to his home as quickly as possible. She didn't mind that she wouldn't see Natsu for a while and was immensely glad that he had had some forethought to actually tell her before he left. She knew that her best friend was as scatterbrained as they come.

While Natsu was away, Lucy would put into motion something that she had been thinking on for a long while. The blonde had a plan, it was a bit…loose at the moment, but it would come together with time. She would get stronger. As strong as possible so that she could protect her people from harm if it ever came to that, but she would also be able to fight alongside her best friend so that she could watch his back as he watched hers.

She would train with the Colonel in sword fighting and hand to hand combat at least twice a week, expand her magic containers with Capricorn daily so that Aquarius would stop annoying her about being too weak to summon her properly, and practice with her bow so that she didn't become rusty.

Lucy also refused to let her father wallow in self-pity any longer. If a seven-year-old girl could pick herself up and dust herself off from the death of her mother, whom she loved with her whole heart, then a grown up man should be able to do that as well. She would shove herself in his face if she had to, just so that he would realise that she hadn't died as well. Lucy was alive, and she needed her father.

Hopefully, by the time Natsu got back, there would be some progress with her plans, and that he would be proud of her.


	5. Agate

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Agate**

 _Miraculous healing stone used by tribal priests; warriors carried this crystal around to promote strength and victory_

* * *

Attempt Thirty-Nine

* * *

"Father, would you like to have afternoon tea with me? You've been working so hard lately, and you need a break."

The King didn't look up from the sheets of parchment in front of him, only giving a single exasperated sigh to show that he had, in fact, heard her request.

"Then, can I bring you something to eat. You have to keep up your strength."

A single twitch. Then Jude's eyes finally connected with his only daughter's worried visage.

"No. Leave me be child, your constant whining is grating on my last nerve. Be gone."

* * *

Attempt Fifty-Five

* * *

At breakfast, Lucy plucked up her dwindling courage to confront her father with something that she thought he would be willing to talk about; her mother.

"Father, how did you fall in love with mother?"

Thick, heavy silence wafted over from the other side of the table. Jude set his papers down on the table, a fork full of sausage halfway to his mouth.

"What did you say?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was a far cry from the detached calm that she was used to. Lucy felt her pride grow, she was finally getting through to him, breaking him out of his self-depreciating shell!

Lucy cleared her throat to get rid of her last lingering nerves. "How did you and momma fall in love? How did you know she was the one to become your Queen?"

Suddenly, Lucy knew this was the worst thing she could have asked.

Pain. There was only pain and hatred in her father's eyes. Either for her or himself or the universe in general, she didn't know, but it was the worst thing she had witnessed since she sat before her mother's gravestone for the first time.

Lucy preferred the cold emptiness that the King usually had. This scorching anger was horrifying to look at.

"Never ask me that question again. Never speak of her in my presence again. Do you hear me?" His voice never wavered, and it was so low that she almost didn't catch it.

But it was the most terrifying moment in her short life.

Her father looked deranged. His eyes were blazing, and his face pinched in a cruel sneer.

Lucy nodded and detached her gaze from his unwavering hate filled eyes, staring down at her plate filled with food she would no longer eat. Her appetite was gone.

"Good. You are excused, go to your lessons. Do not disappoint me today, girl."

Lucy belatedly realised that she might not be able to save her father.

* * *

Attempt Seventy

* * *

"Father, can you please explain summoning the Zodiacs to me? My tutor isn't very knowledgeable about the subject, and I know you've seen it before."

Lucy knew she was treading on very thin ice mentioning her magic, which was the exact same as her late mothers. Hopefully, in a roundabout way, by reminding Jude that Layla was very much alive when it came to magic, without actually mentioning her mother, her father would be willing to relive some of the more enjoyable experiences he spent with his wife.

The magic she had inherited through her blood was a beautiful one, and come with a heavy price of being responsible for twelve other beings and their happiness. Their lives were left in little Lucy's hands, and she was determined to be as amazing as her mother when it came to their shared heritage.

"No. Be gone girl, magic is a filthy leech that keeps taking and taking from the user until they are an empty husk. I should have stopped her from casting any spells or summoning those idiotic spirits. Look where she ended up…dead and gone. Leaving me all alone."

Lucy gasped in fear, gripping her keys closer to her chest for comfort. Her mind was whirling with possibilities, did magic actually kill her dear mother? She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. Maybe one of her spirits would know.

The King closed his face off from her and turned back towards the grain supply reports in his hand. "You are dismissed."

She knew that she had lost her father to the madness that had crept up into this mind. There was nothing left to be done.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Good evening Miss Lucy. How may I be of service?"

The little Princess fidgeted slightly, scared of the answer to her question. "Capricorn…how did my mother die? Was it because of her magic? Will I have the same fate?"

She had so many questions but cut them off when Capricorn held up a single hand against her tirade. "Princess, please. One question at a time. Now, Queen Layla dies from a very rare disease that hasn't been seen very often. She was not born with it, but she developed it over time after an incident that happened years ago that left her very weak."

"Why didn't she try to stop it?"

"There was nothing to be done. Magical Depletion Syndrome is a very cruel disease. The Queen's magic container was cracked, and her magic energy leaked out ever so slowly, leaving her weak and without much life force. She was told by us that she would live for at least thirty more years if she only sporadically called upon the Zodiac."

Lucy baulked. Quickly doing the simple math in her head, she rounded on the Goat Spirit. "If that's true, then why is she gone? Shouldn't she still be here for at least…at least fifteen more years?"

Capricorn sadly smiled down at Lucy. "Yes. But her life energy went towards something much more important than her life. She knew the risks and what would happen to her if she continued down the path she chose. She went into it with her eyes wide open."

"What!? What could be so important that she would give up part of her life?"

Reluctantly, and with a large amount of hesitance, Capricorn finally answered the pleas of his newest Master. "She gave birth to her only child."

No one moved. Nothing was said. Silence reigned in Lucy's room.

The only thought that ran through her mind was the fact that she had inadvertently killed her very own mother by just existing.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu had so many things to tell Lucy. All his adventures with Igneel, and the training that he was put though, only to come out stronger than before. And that stupid carriage ride! He was sure that Lucy would appreciate just how gruelling it was for him to be stuck in something that rolled around on the ground. He was a Dragon for goodness sake. He was meant to fly through the air and be free.

He wondered if Lucy was any better than the last time he saw her. Happy had told him that when he left, their best friend looked happier and determined. She had even laughed. Maybe he would hear her laugh again when he tells her the stories about how he pounded that stupid stripper's ass.

So it was with high spirits that Natsu practically crash landed on the veranda of Lucy's room only to be hit with the potent smell of fear and salt.

Immediately, his hackles raised. The last time he had smelt something even remotely like this, was when Lucy had collapsed into his arms after they had visited Miss Layla for the first time.

Lucy was crying, and she was scared.

Natsu burst through the double doors, frantically searching for intruders or a monster for him to beat into oblivion. He was dying to try out his new techniques that he had just acquired. What better way to use them than defending Lucy?

What he didn't anticipate was seeing Lucy curled up into a tiny ball on her king sized bed, sobbing all her misery out into her many pillows, clutching her key ring to her chest. She hadn't given him any indication that she heard him loudly enter her room from the outside. That in and of itself wasn't a good thing.

Happy fluttered around his head, his tiny white wings a blur as he darted around is distress. "Natsu…why is Lushy crying? She was happy last time I was here…"

He had no answers for his poor little buddy. "I don't know Happy. But we need to help her."

So, he and Happy jumped up onto her bed and curled around her, lending her as much strength and warmth and love as they could.

Lucy jerked up, her eyes wide and impossibly sad. "Natsu…"

Whatever made her cry must have been a very terrible thing. Anything that made Lucy sad was immediately on Natsu's blacklist.

"Luce. I'm here now. What happened? Who do I need to turn into ash?"

Usually, his over the top declarations of violence made Lucy smack him in the chest and scold him, or just made her laugh in that way that sent his stomach fluttering. But she just clutched his vest in her small hands and wailed harder. "I killed her."

He swore his heart stopped dead in his chest. "What? Luce…who…?" He couldn't even voice his whole question. This whole situation was so absurd that he thought maybe it was a dream. One look at Happy's wide, unblinking eyes told him it was reality.

"I killed my momma! It was all my fault!"

Of all the things that Natsu thought she was going to say, it wasn't that. Lucy crumpled into his chest, and he crushed her to him as if he could shelter her from the overwhelming pain that he knew that she was feeling.

A terrible, heavy burden, one that should never have been put on her thin shoulders, was given to Princess Lucy that day.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Tch. Brat. Wake up you idiot."

Lucy sprang awake from her fitful sleep at the voice of her beloved spirit, even though her tone was rather rude and the words hurt a little.

Natsu and Happy only rolled over and kept on snoring. Lucy realised that they must have all fallen asleep on her bed after she had cried herself into unconsciousness. A jolt of affection ripped through her at the sight of her best friend drooling on her pillow.

They had stayed with her through the night, even though they knew the truth.

"Oi! Enough with that alright? I can feel your pain and misery, and it's annoying. I can't enjoy my date with you wailing and crying all the time."

"Aquarius…" For the second time, the taciturn spirit swept her up in a big hug. "I killed momma."

"Tch. This is why you're an idiot. You didn't kill her, so stop that stupid thought process this instant. Your mother was already six months pregnant with you before she knew what would happen if she went through with giving birth to you. She loved you very much already and decided to keep going. She knew what was happening and had no regrets. We spirits can feel the emotions of our Masters. So believe me. I know what I'm talking about. She kept it from Jude because she was scared that he would ask her to terminate you."

Hope bloomed in Lucy's heart. "Are you sure momma didn't regret anything?"

A soft smile graced Aquarius' lips for a split second. "Not even once." The mermaid spirit looked towards Lucy's bed. "Who's the pinky?"

"Oh. That's Natsu. And the blue cat is Happy. They're my best friends."

"Tch. Whatever. Not like I care."

"Wait. Why are you here? Can't you only be summoned in water?"

Rolling her eyes, Aquarius detached herself from the little summoner. "Special circumstances. I need to get back to my man. Get stronger brat. I'm waiting."

The spirit was gone in a flash of gold light.

Neither of them saw the smile that lifted Natsu's mouth. He knew that Lucy would feel the guilt for years to come, but hopefully, with the help of her spirits – and himself – she would be able to move past it.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The months flew by. Lucy continued to grow, both in her magical capacity and in her physical training with the Colonel.

The moustachioed man was pleasantly surprised with Lucy's new sword and told her to always keep it close when she was on the grounds. He would say that it would always keep her safe, even though it was far from masterfully made.

He could feel the good intentions from the magic in the sword and believed that it was perfect for his Princess.

Natsu continues to train with his father and pester his older brother – when he can find him that is – for information on best friends and how to keep Lucy happy. Zeref had been spending large amounts of time either locked in the laboratory in the basement of the castle or at the university. It was rare to find him lounging about or just reading an old tome in their extensive library.

On the eve of Natsu's tenth birthday, Lucy could be found wringing her hands and pacing on her balcony. Natsu had promised to collect her tonight and take her to the cliffs over the ocean.

Her mind was running in circles as she nervously sucked in a breath as she spotted Natsu flying towards her on the horizon, his strong wings carrying him closer and closer.

Would Natsu like his present? Would he hate it? Should she had gotten him something different?

She ran out of time to second guess herself as Natsu swooped down and plucked her off the terrace without landing. With a triumphant smile, Natsu stole Lucy away once again and flew off towards their favourite place in the world.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

After a very vigorous round of fighting with wooden swords that dissolved completely into a tickle fight that left both Natsu and Lucy breathless, the little Princess presented Natsu with his gift. A small box that fit in the palm of his hand.

He smiled toothily at her as she waited for his judgement. It took her a couple of months to think about something that would have the same meaning to him as his sword was to her. She had begged Capricorn for the materials, knowing that her father would disapprove of her actions. She didn't even think that Jude knew that she had any friends and would keep Natsu from being discovered for as long as possible.

Who knew what the King would do if he realised that Lucy disappeared at least twice a week into the great big world, exploring and laughing and having fun.

Probably lock her away for eternity.

Natsu lifted the lid of the little box and blinked at its contents.

Inside, a delicate silver chain could be seen. He pulled it out and gaped at his actual gift.

A dragon's head, carved completely out of stone, laid flush on his palm. It was small and slightly lopsided, but he couldn't have cared less. Natsu knew that Lucy had made this by hand and he loved it.

"So…? What do you think?"

"…Amazing Luce."

"Yeah?"

Natsu threw the chain over his head and tucked his new treasure under his tunic. A curious warmth seemed to emanate from the stone, it made him feel safe and happy. "Yeah. What's it made out of?"

"Agate. It's said to bring victory and strength."

Natsu could only smile at his best friend. He silently vowed to never take the necklace off. He knew he would always win when he had it. How could he fail when he had Lucy counting on him?

They watched the sunrise over the mountains for another time and felt nothing but peace.

Too bad the peace would be short lived.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

He had finally done it.

It was no small feat, and he had been working day and night tirelessly for years to this day. He had neglected his family and left Natsu and Igneel wondering where he was some nights.

But it was finished…and he finally was able to show the academic community that he wasn't crazy.

He couldn't wait to show Mavis.


	6. Jade

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and favourites. You all give me the warm fuzzy feels right in the heart. I love you all. I was so excited that I just had to get one more chapter out for you all to peruse.

 _BEWARE THE ANGST!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Jade**

 _Stone that calms; guards from illnesses, and soothes the nerves; said to quiet fear in patients of hospitals_

* * *

"Mavis? It's me…Zeref."

Shallow breaths were the only thing heard in the white room. The colour was supposed to be calming, but all it did was make everything feel unreal and utterly sterile.

"I've done it, Mavis. It's finally finished. Look! I'll show you. Listen closely."

Two healers stood outside the door of the long-term care room. They listened to the hushed voice of Zeref talking to his blonde friend. They whispered back and forth, making sure that their voices weren't loud enough to disturb the visitors.

"The poor dear…"

"Does he realise that she's in a coma?"

"…They say that people can hear their loved ones when they are like that."

"She's almost completely brain dead! How is she supposed to hear anything?"

"Is it likely that she'll wake?"

"…No. It would take a miracle. There is only so much magic can do, and it has hit its limit with Miss Vermillion."

The healers shoot sympathetic looks towards the black haired Prince and quietly walk away.

Zeref slowly strokes the back of Mavis' cold, unmoving hand. "Don't worry love. This will work. I know it. I will experiment on myself, and then…then I will try it on you should it be successful. Then we will never be separated again. Please, just hang on a little longer."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Five months after Natsu's birthday, an ordinary day came around for Lucy.

She awoke, ate breakfast with a silent and surly King, and then went off to her tutors for an extended morning of torture courtesy of embroidery lessons.

How would she ever apply embroidery to real life? The little Princes didn't know what went through people's heads sometimes. Whoever thought up the fact that royalty needed to know how to create a flower out of thread on a pillow case were either drugged or fairly stupid. As if the kingdom could be saved by embroidery.

However, she didn't say a single word to the eagle-eyed Madam who oversaw her.

Nor did she say a word when her lute instructor actually sneered at her finger placement.

Stupid lute.

It was the deal she had with the Colonel. She was to do her regular Princess duties, then, and only then, would she be allowed to train with her sword.

In that aspect, her life was going smoothly. The Colonel had advanced their swordplay to include hand to hand combat that incorporated her spirits. He had her summon Leo, a master at fighting at close range, and they would spare for hours until her little legs could barely hold her up.

The afternoon was crisp and clear, a perfect time to wedge in a moment of training, but today she would be only practising with her bow. Apparently, there was big news from another kingdom, and all the knights and mages of the Royal Army were occupied with the unusual situation.

She finished her light session, pleased with the placement of her arrows on the bullseye and started back to the hidden pond to cleanse the sweat off her body. A contingent of mages marched passed her hiding place as she was tying up her corset, and she shrank down so that the tall grasses could cover her frame.

"…-ill they do? Appoint the older boy?"

"Apparently, but he barely has any experience. I've heard that he would rather play in his laboratory or deal with intellectuals than rule a kingdom. This could mean trouble for the alliance that has held for hundreds of years. How will it affect us all? Especially because Ignis is so influential."

"Do you think it will be temporary? Do you think the King and all those Lords will be found?"

"Only time will tell. Igneel was a just leader. The fact that he is missing could shift the balance of power in the whole of Fiore."

Of all the things that Lucy was prepared to overhear, those words were almost last on her list. If she took them at face value, it meant that Natsu's father was missing and they were prepared to appoint Zeref as the stand in King.

Lucy knew that Natsu was a Prince, but they didn't really talk about all that. When they were together, there were no constraints on each other to act in the 'proper' way. She was just Lucy, and he was just Natsu. Best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The Princess panicked a smidge. She felt horrible, she was all the way in Astralis and Natsu was in Ignis, all alone with only his much older brother for company.

Well…he did have Happy. The thought of the little blue cat being able to hopefully keep Natsu from doing something rash was a great comfort.

Until she remembered that Happy was just as crazy as the pink haired Dragon. Getting into trouble and playing pranks were their speciality after all.

Lucy could almost taste the tension in the castle and realised that with Igneel gone, Ignis would be forever changed. Whether the change was for good or bad was up to Zeref, apparently.

But Lucy had a feeling that something was going to happen that would upend their lives completely.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"LUSHY! HELP!"

A bewildered blonde caught the flying feline in a tight hug as he barreled into her chest at a very high speed. "Happy? What's…What's going on? Is it Natsu? Is everything alright?" Lucy had been standing on her balcony, hoping and praying to the stars that Natsu would come to her for comfort and strength instead of becoming almost catatonic like she had.

Big wide eyes stared up at her as Happy caught his breath. "Lushy, I can't get Natsu out of bed! It's been a week since Igneel went missing and I can't do anything. He doesn't smile anymore, and he doesn't talk! He doesn't even give me fish!"

Lucy finally understood. She had the same feeling when her mother died like she just couldn't be bothered anymore because the one that she loved was no longer by her side.

Natsu pulled her out of that funk and dusted her off. He sent her on the path that she was following and she was eternally grateful that he had been around to take her mind off of losing one of her best friends.

She knew what she had to do.

"Happy…take me to him. He needs my help, I owe him my happiness, so I'll help him find his again."

"…Alright. Can I have a fish first?"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Princess Lucy was pleasantly surprised with how much Happy had grown in the almost year since they had found him. He was able to carry her back to Ignis, and almost all the way to the castle before his transformation magic ran out, and his little white wings disappeared.

Carrying the blue talking cat in her arms, Lucy walked down what she was sure would normally be a very busy street, but was almost deserted at the moment. Everything seemed melancholy and bleak, a great contrast to all the stories that Natsu had shared about his great Kingdom.

She trekked towards a towering building made completely of brimstone and volcanic rock. It gave off the impression of strength and solidarity. It was imposing and solid, dominating the landscape. Lucy was curious about how it was made but held off her questions until a better time.

As she entered the castle, she was greeted by silence. No servants bustled about, and the guards were absent from their posts.

"Happy…where is everyone?"

"Out searching."

His answer did make a lot of sense. Igneel was loved by his subjects and servants alike, and they would undoubtedly want to lend a hand when they could. "Where is Natsu's room?"

As an answer, Happy jumped out of her arms and padded up to a winding staircase towards a tower that sat a ways away from all the other rooms. He pushed a large wooden door open with his tiny paws and ushered her into a large circular suite.

A large bed dominated the room, dark red bedding rumpled and creased. Drawings and paintings of Dragons and fire were pasted to the walls and hunks of metal and forged weapons laid on almost every surface. Strangely enough, there were only three walls to Natsu's bedroom. One – the farthest one away from the bed – was a gigantic hole that opened up onto a large balcony that had no railing.

Even though it was open to the elements, the air inside was still a pleasant warmth that she immediately knew was because Natsu was here. He always ran a hotter temperature than most regular people because of the raging inferno in his belly.

Happy pointed to lump on the king sized bed that was slowly shifting up and down with each of Natsu's breaths. His job done, the cat jumped onto his luxurious pillow and settled down with a nice red snapper freshly stolen from Lucy's kitchen.

Cautiously she strode towards the end of the bed as if she was approaching a frightened animal. She scooted herself onto the bed as close to her best friend as possible while silently cursing her large poufy dress as it got in the way of her movements.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the boy, well, as much as possible. Natsu was laying scrunched in a ball, curled in on himself.

He jolted from the contact. He didn't hear the door open and close, too focused on his own grief. He knew immediately who it was. No one smelled like the little golden girl after all.

"Luce…you came here?"

"Happy brought me."

Natsu shifted around so that he was facing her. His nose was red, large dark circles under his eyes marred his usually jovial face. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. All he could think about was the fact that his father was gone.

"He's gone, Luce."

"I know, I'm here now, just like you were there for me. Just sleep Natsu."

Nothing more was said that night, as tears tracked down his face. Lucy didn't comment on them. She knew that crying was sometimes necessary. Her mother used to tell her that crying didn't mean she was weak, it just meant that you had been strong for too long.

The sun rose once more as Lucy and Natsu huddled close. Natsu took comfort in his best friend's arms and finally fell asleep. Lucy laid awake for hours, her mind turning hundreds of questions over and over in her mind until she too fell unconscious.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

It was midmorning before Lucy awoke again to a slight prodding. "…five more minutes…" She tried to swat the offending pressure away from her side. It kind of tickled.

"Luce! You fell asleep! It's almost time for lunch, people will be looking for you!"

That exclamation from her friend woke her up instantly as pure terror ripped through her body. Lucy sat up straight so quickly that she startled Natsu – who was bent over her – into falling off the bed. She missed her daily breakfast with her father. The servants would be searching for her. Lucy knew that she was in so much trouble already, so she just slumped down onto the bed again and groaned. Nothing to be down now, it wasn't like she could just turn back time.

"Ugh, Natsu. I need to get back to the Palace. People will be searching for me." She looked around the room and spotted something that wasn't there before. A backpack, obviously freshly packed and waiting for Natsu.

Natsu noticed her gaze. "I'm going to search for him. I decided after I woke this morning, I can't just stay still. Zeref knows."

She only nodded. Truthfully, she knew this might be the outcome. Natsu had been abandoned once before by his parents before Igneel found him and Zeref, so she understood why he was set to search for his father.

It didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Are you sure Natsu?"

"Yeah. I am. Happy will come with me, though. So don't worry."

Don't worry? She would always worry, no matter what. "…How long?"

"A month or two. I have to do this Luce, his magic is a part of me know and it's telling me something bad happened. I'll go to Domus first to see if King Makarov knows anything."

She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Take me with you! Please!"

The blonde already knew his answer before he said it, the look in his eyes was enough, so she didn't really need the words as well. "Lucy, you have to stay in Astralis. Your father needs you, even if he is still cold towards everything. Your kingdom needs you, Luce."

She sighed and nodded, knowing that what he said was the truth. "I know. But I had to ask, didn't I?"

A small smile crept onto his face. He really did have the most amazing friend.

Natsu flew Lucy back to her balcony, setting her carefully down on the stones. He gave her a giant warm hug, trying to convey all the feelings that he had for her in that one motion. "Thank you, Lucy. For everything, coming to help me last night, for just being there. You're the best friend anyone could have. I'll see you soon."

Happy gave a tearful farewell before Natsu squeezed her once more and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe Natsu, and you too Happy. Come back so you can tell me all your adventures."

"We promise Luce."

Then they were gone, scouring the Kingdoms for Igneel.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy stepped into her room filled with trepidation about what her punishment would be for staying out all night and most of the morning.

However, there were no one waiting for her, so she ventured out into the castle.

No one came up to her asking where she had been. No one worried about whether she was alright or not.

She laughed bitterly and shook her head before heading out to find the Colonel. Hopefully, this day wouldn't be a total waste and the training would keep her mind off all the sadness she was feeling.

Lucy had been forgotten.


	7. Citrine

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to **RedPandaPaws** who added stolen to its second community, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Citrine**

 _Also known as the success stone, brings good fortune and an abundance of joy in unexpected ways_

* * *

 _Month One_

* * *

After staunchly refusing to take any sort of transportation other than his wings, Natsu and his cat companion had finally arrived in Domus. It had taken three days to get there, and the Dragon was dying for some delicious food that he didn't have to hunt for, and a bed that wasn't the hard ground or the bough of a tree.

King Makarov, the tiny and wise ruler of Domus opened his castle to the young Prince, even though he thought that Natsu was much too young to be out on his own just wandering around the country to find his missing father. When he voiced his opinion, all he got was stony silence and hard onyx eyes that burned with emotions no ten year old should ever have. So the old King gave up trying to convince Natsu to go home and told him all he knew.

"Natsu my boy, listen clos- stop lighting things on fire! Holy Gods above, sit still you ungrateful brat and I'll tell you about Igneel. About a month ago, the King and his friends Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and Metalicanna passed through Domus on their way to the Worth Woodea, the giant forest just outside of the border that connects Domus with the neighbouring kingdom of Nix. They were going to hunt the legendary white stag that was spotted there recently, the one that was said to grant a wish if caught. Although I don't believe that they really thought the rumour true, it was supposed to be a getaway as friends, they hadn't spent much time together in the past few years you see."

Makarov's grandson, Prince Laxus, sneered down at the boy. "Your dad got lost kid. There's no point looking for him now, he's gone. You'd be better off just going back to Ignis than trying to find someone that essentially abandoned you."

Naturally, Natsu disregarded the jibe from Laxus. He knew that the lightning mage was bitter about his own father's treason and was jaded when it came to parental figures. "So…you're telling me that Igneel went on a vacation in the Worth Woodsea a month ago with his friends and got lost? That makes no sense! He's a Fire Dragon, our senses are the best, so he should have just smell his way out of that place."

Shrugging his shoulders in a rare display of confusion, Makarov lit a long pipe filled with pungent herbs. "I couldn't tell you either way, but you most likely will want to visit with Silver and Ur, Igneel mentioned in passing that when they were travelling through Nix that they would stop for a couple days at the Ice Palace."

Natsu groaned. He really didn't want to see that stupid stripper.

* * *

 _Month Two_

* * *

The newly appointed young King rushed to his love's side, he didn't want to leave her in the first place, but he had to gather his council and conduct Royal business, which he thought was completely pointless. He never wanted the throne. All he wanted was to work with Mavis and love her forever, if she would have him. But that accident changed everything.

He ground his teeth at the memory of the pompous jack asses that had tried to assert their power by intimidation. If he was anyone else, he might have cowered and bent to their whims, but he was Zeref Dragneel. The King of Ignis, and he would act like a ruler if that is what his people wanted.

They had warned him that his experiments that had brought him unimaginable power – all for Mavis of course – were frowned upon. He argued with them, and ultimately vetoed anything they had to say seeing as he was the ruler now.

They didn't quite know the extent of what he had done, messing with the order of life and death to such a degree that he had circumvented the Angel of Death. If only they knew that there would be no other ruler of Ignis now, they were essentially stuck with Zeref for millennia to come.

Yes, what he had done was unorthodox, to say the least, but it had been worth it because it had worked. Recently he had gone through three separate tests and the conclusion from all of them was the same.

He was immortal.

He couldn't die.

Which meant that if could do it to himself, then he could make Mavis immortal as well. She wouldn't ever leave him then.

"Mavis! Darling! I've done it! It works." He held her cold hand in one of his own and whispered his plans to her as if she was still able to hear such things. "I'll come back when the healers are out, and I'll take you away from this wretched place. I'll make you just like me, and then we will be married, Mavis. You'll be my Queen, forever."

* * *

 _Month Three_

* * *

"Move your legs! Now Block…Parry…stagger your feet Princess, or else you'll be knocked over…Yes! Again Princess."

This was her life now, the art of swordplay, archery, and strangely enough, whips. One of her more peculiar spirits – Virgo – had felt that a mid-range weapon that was rarely used would be just the right thing for the young Princess, seeing as her hand to hand combat wasn't up to snuff yet. She was just too young, and he muscles too undeveloped for her elbows and fists to do much damage to anyone. The Colonel complimented her on her kicks, though, they at least could knock a grown man to the ground if Lucy put enough power behind them.

Lucy felt that Virgo just liked the idea of her 'punishing' someone with the spirit's own equipment if the chains around her wrists were any indication. 'Whatever cracks your whip' was a familiar phrase now when dealing with the peculiar fuchsia haired maiden.

After she had missed that one breakfast months ago due to her oversleeping, Lucy had decided to conduct an experiment of sorts with the subject being her father. Or rather, whether or not her father would realise that she had stopped joining him for the morning meal. In the past, he had been adamant that she had been there, so they could discuss the upcoming day as a family and enjoy each other's stories and company as they ate. They had been lively and full of fun. After her mother had gotten worse, Jude had all but become mute unless Lucy initiated the conversation, but more often than not, the only sounds heard were utensils clattering against china.

It had been eighty-two days, and the King had yet to comment on her lack of attendance, but she was fine with that. Instead, Lucy had snuck downstairs and spent her time among the serving staff and chefs – her favourite being the head chef, Aed – and ate a hearty meal of oatmeal, fruits and nuts. Sometimes, if there were a special occasion, Aed would sneak her a lemon tart as a treat.

The Colonel had become her confidant, the one that she spoke to most often and about everything in her life. In turn, the older man had let slip snippets of gossip that bubbled up from the knights and mages under his command. This was how she learned that Natsu had reached Domus safely and he was off to the snowy Kingdom of Nix and still seemed to be in high spirits.

He was supposed to be back now. Natsu was supposed to be back here with her so that she could test her new moves on him with her whip. Her best friends said they would come back and tell her their adventures, but, she knew that Natsu would go to the ends of the earth and drag Igneel back by his oddly scaled scarf if need be.

She would just have to be patient and wait for the day they were reunited.

At least she knew that her best friends were alive and well, even if it was in a roundabout way and months after the fact.

"…Alright, Miss Lucy. Please call forth Leo. It's time for our combat session, then we will break for the day. Tomorrow you will work with Sagittarius and the Bow Master. I've heard that they have a new kind of arrow for you to use."

Lucy was ecstatic. The young girl had quickly become attached to the proper horse costumed spirit who called her 'My Lady.' They had a shared love for archery and could talk for hours about the finer points of drawstrings.

Her happiness was cut short as the Colonel had curled his hands into fists. "We must hurry Miss Lucy. You have your arithmetic lesson in two hours."

Lucy grimaced. She really hated her Princess lessons.

* * *

 _Month Four_

* * *

"Stupid Stripper!"

"Fire Freak!"

"Droopy-eyed Ice Princess"

"Idiot Flame Brain"

Natsu seethed with barely contained frustration. He didn't have time to exchange the usual pleasantries with Gray Fullbuster, but that Icicle could really get under his scales. All he wanted was to find Igneel, kick his butt for getting lost in a stupid forest, drag him back to their home, eat a gigantic meal complete with flaming meats, and then get back to Lucy. He knew that he was months overdue, but it wasn't really his fault. He didn't think that finding his father would turn into a weird twisted treasure hunt. Maybe he should send a letter…just to reassure Lucy that he was indeed alright.

Happy diligently rooted for his best friend from his perch on top of Natsu's pink curls until a booming voice interrupted the warring Princes. Silver Fullbuster, King of Nix, had always been a loud person and that was saying something. Natsu lived with a Dragon that was prone to roaring whenever the Prince burned down a part of the castle.

"Natsu my boy! Welcome! How are you finding the country of Nix?"

If Silver was looking for praise for his fine lands, he wouldn't find it in the Fire Dragon Slayer who absolutely hated the cold, more than he hated eating spinach.

"It's cold." The small Prince was never one to mince words or be overly polite.

Slightly disheartened, the King just rolled his eyes. "Like father like son I suppose. At least you both are honest."

This perked Natsu right up, giving him a boost of confidence and energy. He clutched the dragon pendant in his hand, hoping that the stone would give him strength just like Lucy said it would. "You saw Igneel right? Before he went hunting?"

A lighter voice answered him. The Queen of Nix, the second wife of Silver Fullbuster, Ur, was as feisty as they came, extremely witty and had an odd problem of losing her clothes while performing her magic. The first Queen, Mika, had died tragically after giving birth to her second son, Gray. She had never known her sons, but had been a gracious woman. Ur on the other hand loved both Lyon and Gray as her own and they in turn loved her. She had passed this down this particular trait to only one of her two step sons. Lyon seemed to maintain the ability to keep his coverings firmly in place during battles. The same couldn't be said for Gray, who even at this point had already lost his tunic and trousers. Her daughter Ultear, never contracted the strange stripping disease as she used Time Arc Magic and didn't need to train in the elements. "Yes, we saw him and his friends. They stayed with us for just three days before venturing out into the Worth Woodsea. Gray, your clothes darling."

"Shit, when did this happen!"

"Language Gray Fullbuster! Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap again!"

The King disregarded his quarrelling family, after all, it was a common occurrence. "Stay with us for a couple days Natsu, rest and recuperate, then if you so choose, go forth into the forest. A word of caution before you decide, though, there are rumours of a witch that lives deep within the Woodsea. A vicious, vile woman who hates all humans and mages alike. Igneel may have met her on his travels. She may speak to you, or she may not…depending on her mood." Silver nodded gravely.

Natsu already knew he would 'venture forth' or whatever and search for his father no question. He would find the witch and see what she knew. He wanted to head out right away, but knew that he wouldn't mind a couple nights of good rest, though, so he thanked his gracious hosts and let a servant lead him to a guest suite with a half-naked pervert trailing along behind him.

"Silver, you know that Porlyusica isn't a witch. She's a healer and a damn good one at that. Why would you send Natsu away with false information?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

* * *

 _Month Five_

* * *

In the dead of night, a shadow snuck into the intensive long care unit of the hospital. It stole around corners and slunk though the hallways, intent on its path towards a particular room.

Room three hundred and sixteen, where an almost brain dead patient lay completely unaware of the plans of the shadow that gazed at her reverently.

"Mavis, love, its time. Don't worry, everything will be fine now."

King Zeref placed both of his palms face down on the floor of the room and channeled all of his magic into his hands. A gigantic pitch black magic circle engulfed the room and the air shimmered with barely contained power.

He muttered a string of words from a long forgotten language that had been lost to the ages. He worked for hours, rewriting the fate of one Mavis Vermillion. The young woman was supposed to die, and soon. It was the natural way of the world and Zeref was messing with the balance of life and death.

There would be consequences. But he was so intent on his purpose that he wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing in his life that mattered was bring Mavis back from the brink and spend the rest of eternity together.

The King's eyes were screwed shut due to the effort that was needed to complete the spell. He had passed out last time, but he was stronger now and knew that he would be winded after but perfectly alright.

Zeref never saw the deadly aura that surrounded the two bodies in the room, never even contemplated what it meant.

As Mavis' eyes shot open and she took her first breath by herself in months, a ring of black energy exploded out and consumed everything living within fifty meters.

The black haired man only had eyes for his living, breathing love, tears of joy bursting forth from his eyes, trailing down his face. He kissed her head as she fell into a dreamless sleep, silently vowing to come back for her later that day. "I love you Mavis."

He never knew that his actions that day killed seventeen innocent people who were asleep in their beds.

* * *

 _Month Six_

* * *

Today was a strange day for Lucy.

It was the day after her eighth birthday and her father had called for her to meet him in his office. She had tried to pull any sort of information out of the servant that came for her, but to no avail. The mystery surrounding her summons remained intact.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had actually spoken with Jude, and that knowledge saddened her greatly.

What happened to her loving and happy Papa that used to laugh and dance with her in the grass of the grounds? What happened to the man that was supposed to protect and shield her from all the despicable things of the world?

Lucy knew that she was being forced to grow up too quickly, her childhood had essentially been ruined by the man she was about to see for the first time in months. The only happiness she had felt in the last year and a half had come from her adventures with Natsu and Happy.

She would be forever grateful to Natsu in particular for finding her that day.

The servant she was following knocked quickly on the grand doors of the King's study. "Your Grace, I have brought Miss Lucy as you requested."

A single grunt was heard as acceptance. The blonde was pushed through the doors and it was shut quickly behind her, trapping her in the giant room with the cold King.

She glanced towards her father's desk and her breath stalled in her throat. She was actually surprised that the King hadn't found out about her training before this. It seems like her good fortune ran out.

The sword that Natsu had made her laid there, gleaming in the dim light.

"Ah yes. Princess…do you mind telling me what this is?" He sneered he words at her and gestured towards the weapon as if it was the vilest thing he had ever seen.

She swallowed her fighting instinct and answered as truthfully as she could. She must keep her friendship with Natsu a secret for as long as possible. If this was the way he reacted to a sword then what would he think about her having a best friend? "It's a sword sir."

The King's eyes flashed with rage. "I know that, you useless girl. I meant, what is it doing on my grounds? More specifically, what is it doing in your possession?"

"It is my sword. I have been practicing with it to be able to help defend my Kingdom if need be." It seemed that her answer hadn't been the one he was expecting. He probably thought that she had been messing around with it for fun.

"Despicable. You are a Princess, a woman. You were never meant to learn the war arts, nor where you supposed to even know how to handle a sword. You are only good for marrying a man and ensuring the like of Altaris will continue on by giving me an heir."

Lucy bowed her head to shield the disgust in her eyes. She hated that he only thought of her as a possession to sell off when she was of marriage age. She wasn't an object! Lucy had her own dreams and her own desires. "I refuse to be a weak Princess who sits on the sidelines and sends her innocent subjects into a battle that she wouldn't fight herself! My heart desires that I ensure that my Kingdom is protected! Mother told me that I should follow my heart, what is so wrong with doing that?"

Immediately, she knew that she had made a dire mistake by mentioning Layla in his presence.

A smack rent the air.

The little Princess clutched her stinging cheek as anger tears prickled at the corners of her blazing brown eyes.

"Learn your place! You will not continue with this foolishness. I want you to give up the name of the person who was training you."

She stood stoically in the room, refusing to open her mouth. She knew that the next words would be rude and unkind, so she chose to remain silent, else her big mouth might get others in trouble. She would never give up the Colonel. It was a stroke of good luck that the person who had ratted her out didn't know that she was getting lessons from him and the Bow Master. They would be safe.

"No? Well then, your punishment for your silence will be more severe. You are banned from leaving this castle, the grounds are off limits to you. You will stay in your room unless you are at your lessons. You will be escorted everywhere and if you try to escape, I will chain you there. If you would like to leave your suite, you must give up your teacher."

Again, she stayed entirely silent, not moving a muscle.

"Tch, stupid girl. Get out of my sight. Guards! Take her to her room and observe her. She isn't to leave under any circumstances. Get in touch with Governor Justine from Domus and ask him to come as soon as possible. I want runes around her suite to prevent her escape."

They turned to leave, but the King held up a single hand and smirked. "Almost forgot, how silly of me. Guards, strip her of her keys."

Her belt was wrenched off her hips, her pouch handed towards the cold hearted man standing behind the desk. "Leave now."

Numbly, Lucy realised that the man before her was no longer her father, but a stranger that wore his skin. She was ashamed to be related to him. Her mind whirled trying to shield her from the overwhelming pain that was sure to come. She was utterly and entirely alone now.

She jolted when she realised something. Lucy knew she should have seen this inevitability coming, but she had refused to see the cruel man that Jude had become.

After all, when was the last time he had called her by her name?

* * *

 _Month Seven_

* * *

She had finally come home, back to him.

The healers had called it a miracle, but he knew better. He knew it was his new magic that coursed through her veins that woke her up.

Mavis was like him now, unable to die, able to live many lifetimes by his side.

They wouldn't age, but that wasn't a problem for him. She looked as beautiful to him as the day he first saw her, all those years ago. Her mind was still intact and her mouth still as sharp as he remembered.

Gods he had missed her.

Mavis was with him now, and nothing would ever take her away. Zeref wouldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

 _Month Eight_

* * *

"Filthy human! I'm not a witch! I'm a healer! Ungrateful savage. I heal your wound and this is how you repay me? By calling me a damn witch!?"

Natsu was admittedly bewildered as a broom whizzed over his head. If nothing else, Polyusica the not-witch-healer-whatever had good aim and an ever better throwing arm. He had gotten into a tousle with a forest boar and one of its tusks had almost ripped his jugular out. Fortunately, the healer had been collecting mushrooms near him at the time and heard his exclamations of pain.

"What do you want brat? Speak, then get off my land, you're tainting its purity."

The young Prince found his voice. "I was told that my father, King Igneel of Ignis might have passed by here on his way to hunt the white stag. He was with four of his close friends. They are all full Dragons."

The pink haired old woman squints down at the boy. "Tall man, scar on his face, unruly red hair, extremely loud?"

His ears perk up as he recognizes his father's description. "Yes! Have you seen him?"

"Briefly. We crossed paths a month ago when his group stumbled upon my home. They harvested an apple each from my tree then left to the east into the heart of the Woodsea."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Are you going after him?"

"Of course."

The aged healer nods in acceptance, neither encouraging him nor giving her own opinion on the matter. "A word of caution young Prince, the Worth Woodsea is dense and immensely large. It has swallowed up many who would try to pry its secrets out."

"I can't give up. He's all I have."

She scrutinizes his expression. "What is your name child?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

Porlyusica pulls out a wrapped package from inside her cabin and thrusts it into his hands. "He left this here for you. It seems that he knew that you would come for him. It also looks like he knew he was leaving." With those parting words, her wooden door snaps shut and silence reigns on her porch.

Natsu gingerly opens the wrappings, as it the present could combust at any given moment.

He pulls out a white scaly scarf, the same one that his father usually had draped around his shoulders at all times of the day and night.

He pulls the material through his fingers, circling it around his neck, hiding his new scar.

For the first time in months, he allowed himself to cry, clutching his arms to his middle feeling like if he let go he would fall apart into nothing.

* * *

 _Month Nine_

* * *

Awaken.

Dress.

Eat breakfast in stony silence with a glowering King.

Fake understanding in her lessons.

Change clothing.

Eat dinner in stony silence with a glowering King.

Undress.

Stare at the stars.

Sleep.

Repeat.

* * *

 _Month Ten_

* * *

Natsu had searched for a single sign of Igneel and his friends for a whole month to no avail. So, with Happy by his side, he started his journey back out of the Worth Woodsea, back towards his home. It won't take him as many months this time, seeing as he doesn't have to visit the Fullbusters again, or go to Domus, but he's decided that as soon as he's out of the forest, he'll walk the rest of the way.

Maybe train a bit with his magic, as best he can. He has many things to think about.

* * *

 _Month Eleven_

* * *

"What have you done to me Zeref? Explain this…whatever it is?"

This turn of events was not was he was expecting. The new King thought that his love would be grateful for the fact that he saved her life and could spend eternity by his side.

But it seems that fate had dealt him another blow.

"Mavis, love, you're like me now. Immortal. We will never die and we will be together until time runs out."

The young blonde woman stares incredulously at her best friend, her voice barely above a whisper. "I never asked for this. I would have rather died Zeref. It is the way of the world! You've…you have tampered with life and death! The consequences are too great, look at the destruction we have wrought!"

Bodies, strewn every which way, drained of their life force by the death magic.

What Zeref thought was a gift of longevity, was in turn a curse. The Gods didn't take too kindly to mortals who would deem them above the deities. Ankhseram, the God of Death, turned Zeref's good fortune in on itself and twisted his intentions beyond belief.

The more they cared.

The more they killed.

However, neither of them knew of this stipulation.

Zeref gathered the weeping blonde into his arms, gently holding her to his chest. He loved this woman above anything else in the world. He tilted her head up to meet his and kissed her tenderly, trying to pour every feeling he had ever had into the embrace.

His love for her turned into black magic so potent that even though Mavis was immortal as well, her life was stripped from her body before either knew what was happening.

As he looked upon Mavis' still features, something in his mind shattered and rage took the place of love, bitterness replaced kindness. The King had gone mad with his grief.

He vowed to do everything possible to bring Mavis back from the dead. He would need to start immediately.

* * *

 _Month Twelve_

* * *

Lucy hadn't spoken a single word in almost five and a half months. She had no real need to anyways. Jude seemed to tolerate her presence more when she was completely mute.

Her boredom grew, so in secret, she began to write out her adventures that she had had with Natsu, to keep the idea alive that he would come back for her one day. That she would be able to see him again, her best friend with his pink hair and toothy smile.

He promised he would come back, so he would. Lucy had no doubts what so ever about that, she just doesn't know when.

It was almost a year to the day he had left when Natsu touched back down on the landing of Lucy's room. The double doors were wide open and he could see his Lucy, his best friend, bent over sheets and sheets of parchment, scribbling away as if her life depended on it.

He sprang quickly over to the doorway and was surprised when a purple barrier filled with unfamiliar words and characters prevented him from giving his best friend a gigantic hug that was long overdue.

He was thrown forcefully onto the stones of the veranda. "Ouch! Dammit!"

And there she was, Lucy, the girl he had missed every day for the past year, looking at him as if he was a stranger to her.

"…Natsu?" Her voice sounded so broken and unused. He could see that she had lost weight, her extremities were spindly where before she was gaining useful muscles from training.

"Luce! I'm back! I have so much to tell you!" He placed a hand onto the barrier that was keeping him away from her. "What is this thing? Why can't I get into your room?"

Lucy looked at him with an expression rife with pain and sadness. She held up her own hand and mirrored his actions, her small fingers splaying against the purple runes. "Natsu? Are you really here? This isn't a dream?"

She sounded so hopeful and heartbroken all at once. "Yeah it's me Luce. I promised I would come back didn't I? Happy and I both missed you so much. He's at home though, the journey took its toll on him. He's still really young."

"Oh Natsu! I missed you so much! I've been so lonely without anyone to talk to!" Lucy suddenly swung out with her other hand and hit the invisible wall between them. "This is called a rune barrier. My father had it put up as my punishment when he found the sword you made me for my birthday. I wouldn't rat out my trainer, so he has basically kept me in my room. When I do leave I'm surrounded by guards." She spat the words out as if they were poison in her mouth.

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Natsu's stomach flip flopped and he couldn't take a deep breath. "It's a gilded prison, Natsu. I feel like a prisoner."

"How long?" He choked the words out past the lump in his throat.

"Six months."

He hissed in anger. Her father had kept her locked up for that long? What kind of man does that to his only daughter?

"Your spirits?"

"He took them."

What a despicable man.

Lucy toyed with the hem of her dress. "Did you find Igneel?"

"No."

She didn't push the issue, for that he was grateful. Lucy always knew just what he needed.

They sat in silence for most of the night, on opposite sides of the accursed barrier, until Lucy finally let the tears she had been holding in for half a year fall down her face.

And Natsu, all he could do was watch and wish with all his heart that he could hold his best friend as she fell to pieces.


	8. Serpentine

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter will be dedicated to **screennamesarelame** for being the 100th follower and **DIGIKO12** for being the 50th favourite. Thank you all for the huge amount of love and support for this story!

BEWARE! THE ANGST! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!

(Also…anyone catch a glimpse of the manga release 522? GRAY MY SWEET ICY CINNAMON ROLL! DON'T DO IT. That is all.)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Serpentine**

 _Stone that resembles the skin of a snake; excellent meditation stone, used to find inner peace; carried by ancient races so the gods would double bless the user; possibly removes venom of the body and mind_

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the castle sat the King of Ignis, his hands dirty and stained, fingernails cracked and split. He had finally finished moving and refurbishing the family crypt to suit his needs.

He would use this dilapidated place for his own means, for his experiments dealing with life, death, and resurrection.

He knew that he would be successful, it would just take time. He would be safe from prying eyes and the disdainful glares of his council. Honestly, he doesn't know why he keeps those stuffy bastards around anymore.

Wouldn't it be so much easier just to kill them?

He pushes that thought to the side to focus on more pressing problems. Who knows? Those nine men and women might come in handy later into his plans.

Zeref sighs as he lays a single hand on a large clear crystal situated in the very middle of the underground room. After all, it was the single most important thing there, so the object would take centre stage.

He drinks in the visage of a petite blonde woman within the lacrima crystal. She looked so peaceful, like she was only asleep, just waiting for him to wake her up.

"Mavis…just wait for me, my love, it won't be long now…"

He turns away to focus on the complicated drawings and incantations, a mix of mathematics and magic swirling around the parchment. Somehow he can understand the gibberish and pull out the important parts.

It was time to begin the plans for his biggest project yet.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"I don't know Luce, he's just…different than before. Something happened when I was gone, I can feel it. Zeref's colder than before. His eyes don't have any happiness in them anymore."

Natsu found himself sprawled across Lucy's personal balcony, staring up at the stars that were once such a comfort to his best friend.

Now they only remind her of the pain she feels for her spirits that she can no longer call out.

"From all the stories you've told me in the past, Zeref was never one for large declarations of love or someone who chose to seek out companionship. He's not like you or I Natsu, he enjoys the quiet I think."

Lucy's mood had skyrocketed since Natsu had returned from his journey all those months ago. Even though she hadn't been outside the rune barrier that was erected around her room for almost a year unless it was under heavy guard, her spirits were much higher than before.

She still refused to converse with the King under any circumstances. She knew if she opened her mouth, her tongue would most likely lash out at Jude and make her situation even more unpleasant than it already was.

At least he allowed her to write in peace. She had long since run out of memories with Natsu to place onto the parchment, so she made up her own. Lucy penned epic tales of love and happiness, journeys and hardships, friendship and legendary beings.

Everything that she wished her life was but wasn't.

She kicked her legs out from her place on the floor as close to Natsu as the runes would allow and looked at her best friend with a quizzical eye. "Natsu…has something happened to provoke these feelings? Did Zeref do something?"

Natsu's pink hair rubbed across the stones he lay on as he shook his head quickly. "No, he hasn't done anything per se…its more like a feeling. We share blood, Luce. I can almost feel the darkness in his heart. I love him, but he sometimes scares me."

He didn't like to admit to anyone that he feared something. But this was Lucy, his friend for over four years now. He told her everything.

Lucy watched Natsu curl his fingers into the front of his tunic, a nervous habit he seemed to pick up in the last year. The blonde knew he was gripping the hidden pendant she had carved for him. She hoped that it gave him strength and courage.

"Mmmm…yummy fishies…"

Both children giggled at the blue cat as Happy rolled over in his spot, almost falling off of Natsu's stomach as his dreams became for involved. Their little kitten that they had found in that egg so long ago had grown up into a large cat with strong wings and an incredibly sharp tongue.

The early morning glow over the distant mountains reminded them of the time. "You tired Natsu?"

"No." Natsu's yawn, filled with sharp canines and a low growl gave him away, Lucy knew that he would stay here all the time if he could. He had told her once that he felt so guilty for her 'incarceration,' if he had never given her that sword, she would still be able to come out. If he had just stayed, then maybe he could have stolen her away before all this happened. If he had just taken her with him, she would be free.

"Get some sleep you silly Dragon. I'm not going anywhere. You can see me again whenever you want."

His eyes drooped as he tried in vain to stay awake. It wouldn't be good if he passed out mid-air flying back to Ignis. Crashing to the ground like a falling star would be a truly rude awakening.

"Alright! Alright, I'm going. I'll see you soon Luce."

"I know, I look forward to it. It breaks up the monotony around here."

He didn't know what monotony was, but Lucy said the word with such disdain that he knew it wasn't something good.

She caught the look in his eye and stifled a small giggle. Honestly, Natsu was a touch dense, and not so good with words. But he had the biggest heart she had ever seen, and his smile always made her grin right along with him. "It means boredom, Natsu."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to be of service Luce. I should get back, though. Zeref's been asking where I've been going off to most nights. I haven't told him anything, don't worry, but…I don't know. He's acting so strange. I think I should lay low for at least a week, but I'll bring something fun to do next time or a new book or two for you."

They had found early on, that the barrier only repelled people and weapons from going in and Lucy or objects coming out. Books, food, parchment and the like had been supplied by her friend over the weeks to help stave off the tedium.

Hence the small cake sitting by her right hand and the gold ring with a single onyx teardrop on her pinky finger.

Natsu gave her one last glance while stretching his wings out, glad to have the opportunity to get the cramps out of his joints. "Bye Luce…oh, and Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Things became a routine for Lucy and Natsu for the next four years.

The runes remained around her room, and she was still mute except when conversing with Natsu and Happy late into the night.

They had tried everything to bring down the barrier and free Lucy from her prison, including all manner of weaponry, Natsu's flames and fists, Lucy using her magic as best she could.

However, without her keys, there wasn't much she could do. Her holder magic was strong, but it needed a conduit. Without it, she was essentially useless when it came to casting. Natsu had once brought her a book on rune creation, but again she needed a conduit to create the new runes or rewrite the old ones and the stupid barrier believed that a magic pen was some type of weapon.

Which in this case it was. Sometimes the pen was mightier than the sword.

Natsu had even tried sliding in weapons that didn't look like weapons, like hidden explosives and the like, but the barrier always recognised them and rejected the intrusions. He had then gone to Domus and demanded to speak with the man who had placed the runes around Lucy's room, but found that Governor Justine had been contracted by King Jude of Astralis to maintain those stupid purple runes in the first place. The bastard actually lived in the castle.

When King Makarov had heard Natsu's story, he wasn't impressed with the level of isolation that his long-time friend and ally was imposing on his only child, but his hands were tied. There was nothing anyone could do because Jude was a King and could 'look out for Lucy's safety' as he saw fit.

So Natsu, Lucy, and Happy planned and plotted when they weren't joking or laughing, their ideas becoming wilder by the second. It was almost a game to stave off the rising anxiety in all of them.

Natsu had once suggested that he should attack the guards that surrounded Lucy when she left for her lessons, but Lucy had immediately vetoed that plan.

"But why Luce? I've stolen you before, this wouldn't be any different. I'm stronger than those puny knights that your father has in his army."

"I would agree with you normally, but he has a stupidly strong mage with me at all times by the name of Blue Note. He uses a strange type of gravity magic and he accidentally killed a servant a month ago by crushing them into the ground."

"Aweee…Luce! I could take him!"

"No Natsu!"

And that was the end of that plan.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

One winter night, just after nightfall, Natsu had landed outside her room with a manic grin plastered on his face and had only cackled when she asked why he was in such a good mood.

His answer was to throw a glimmering silver key at her. He crowed in happiness and spat a plume of flames high into the air when his suspicions were confirmed.

They key in question sailed right through the runes without so much as a blip and hit Lucy smack in the middle of the forehead. She glowered and grumbled at the stupid Dragon who ignored her and instead just plopped himself down on the stones of her veranda waiting for her to stop her cursing of this good name.

Lucy gasped when she recognised the design. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in Igneel's horde. It looked just like you gold ones so I thought that you might be able to use it?"

Natsu looked uncertain when Lucy started to cry heavily. He knew these were tears of joy and relief, but he still hated to see her weep, even after all these years. Especially because he couldn't soothe her pains from behind his accursed wall.

"Thank you, Natsu! You don't know how much this means to me! I'm going to summon him now."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LITTLE DOG! NIKORA!"

One poof and many golden sparkles later, a single little white…thing…sat shivering on the floor of Lucy's room.

Natsu watched as Lucy squealed and hugged the spirit to her growing chest and spun around in a circle. "I'm going to call you Plue! Is that alright."

The spirit seemed to have no problems with it.

"Alright, Plue. Nice to meet you!" Lucy pointed at her best friend. "This is Natsu. He's the one who brought you to me."

Plue gave the Fire Dragon Slayer a shaky wave. He grinned back at the new spirit. He was proud to have given Lucy a companion for when he couldn't be by her side. It also helped that Plue could give her hugs when he couldn't.

It had been almost six and half years since he had held Lucy in his arms, and for the young hormonal teenager – that was trying in vain to stop noticing Lucy's slowly developing curves – it was more than a bit infuriating. He wasn't good with words, he was an action person. How was he supposed to show Lucy that she was safe if he couldn't even hug her?

There wasn't a good answer for him, and it wouldn't occur to him until much later in life that he should've just told her that he loved her right then. But what did he know? He was a naïve sixteen-year-old that didn't even quite realise there was a huge difference between familial love and romantic love. (Natsu would want to come back in time years from now and kick his younger self in the face for his ignorance.)

So all Natsu did was smile and wish Lucy a nice night, and left her to her devices. He knew that she would want to get well acquainted with that new friend. He zoomed back to Ignis feeling lighter than air at the fact that he could make Lucy smile that gigantic smile that made his heart happy once again.

He couldn't wait to make her grin like that again and watch as her chocolate eyes lit up in absolute joy. Natsu vowed to search for more of those keys so that Lucy wouldn't feel lonely again.

Little did he know that someone was waiting in his room that very night, someone who would take away his happiness – and by extension, Lucy's as well – for the next decade to come.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

It was finally ready!

The R-system he designed and subsequently built with the help of a couple of shady groups of slavers off the coast of Caeruleus Kingdom was complete. Obviously, he had done this in secret, and with a fair chunk of money too. He had raised the taxes of Ignis at least three separate times to accommodate the price of the materials and the expenses of the slave masters and also the upkeep of the slaves.

He was assured that the place would be cleansed when it was all done, and he was not let down. Everyone on that god forsaken rock had been eliminated at the first sign of dawn.

Other than a hiccup in building within the first year by a group of rebellious children, the Tower of Heaven had been completed on time.

He was assured that the upstart kids had drowned in the ocean when they had tried to swim to the mainland, so he knew that his secret remained intact.

With the means in place and ready to begin with the resurrection sequence, all Zeref needed was a test subject. A patient zero as it were. The King was a scientist at heart, and his head contained one of the most brilliant minds in all the Kingdoms, so he believed that the scientific method should be followed to the letter.

Ergo…the test.

Just as he didn't know the consequences of his tampering with the flow of life and death, he didn't know what the consequences of pulling someone back from the afterlife. He wouldn't even entertain the thought of even possibly putting Mavis in any more danger than he had already done, so he meditated on the problem until he found the solution.

He needed to use it on someone who trusted him, who wouldn't suspect anything, on someone around the same weight and height as Mavis herself.

His love was barely taller than a teenager, so all the adults in his life were out, and he had other plans to use his council.

So that only left one person really.

Zeref sat on the edge of the king sized bed, relaxed and at ease with his decision. He saw no other choice, so although he lamented the loss of life he was about to witness, he felt no remorse. Mavis was more important than anything in the world, so the collateral damage was worth it.

It had to be done, and he didn't have to wait long before he spotted the young boy flying towards the room where the King lounged. It was a simple task to knock out his brother's little cat friend earlier that evening, placing him in an endless sleep, courtesy of Lullaby, the demon flute he had recently created. Happy…or whatever his name was, was currently slumbering quite nicely beside Mavis' crystal.

He didn't want his only family to wake up with no friends after all of this was finished after all.

"Zeref? What are you doing here so late?"

Black eyes found onyx. "Natsu, I wanted to tell you something. Something very important."

A blinding grin stole over Natsu's face, his joy couldn't be diminished in the slightest at the moment as Lucy's smile was still fresh in his young mind. "Sure. What is it?"

A wolfish grin, full of malice and hatred lifted the corners of Zeref's thin lips. His eyes danced with insanity. Zeref glided forward towards Natsu and unwound Igneel's last gift from around his neck, exposing a cross-shaped scar. "I love you so much, brother." His statement was the truth, but it was also not enough to save the young boy from harm. Rather, it was what sealed his fate.

Death magic exploded out from the King and engulfed the room, leaving nothing alive in its wake.

Within one second and the next, Natsu, Prince of Ignis, Son of the Fire Dragon Igneel and best friend to Lucy and Happy, collapsed on the floor, dead with the ghost of his last smile on his face.


	9. Azurite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Chapter dedicated to **Abdltf** because I ruined your concentration in school, which wasn't my intention, all I wanted was some angst people!

BEWARE THE TIME SKIP!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Azurite**

 _Pure blue ray resonates completely with the third eye chakra and is the most potent psychic stone; Called the Stone of Heaven, believed to open Celestial Gateways; used by Greeks for its legendary healing powers_

* * *

"It is time General Nova, you are needed on the front lines. The assault begins momentarily."

The young woman gives her partner a bitter smile, she hates that position and that moniker, she would much rather be called by her true name. Although Nova isn't too bad, it reminds her of her heritage and everything she has lost. "Of course General Titania. I knew this time would come. Are the troops ready? I will not start unless they are in place."

Deep brown eyes sparkle with something unknown, the woman's blood-red hair swishes are she plaits it away from her face then swipes double lines of deep blue under her eyes. The colour distinguishes that she belongs to Fairy Tail. She gracefully braids the blonde's hair to match her own and paints a double line of gold under her partner's tired chocolate orbs.

The gold is only donned by a single person on the battlefield. The only survivor of the cleansing of Astralis seven years before this particular battle.

Titania nods as Nova slips her golden armour on, last of all her helmet with a single five-pointed star stamped on the forehead in white. "They are ready and waiting for our command."

The blonde drops the formalities when she sees the crease between her friend's eyes. "What are you hiding Erza? What's happened? Is it Gray? Did he use his everlasting ice on something important again? Dammit, Fullbuster! When I get my hands on you…"

Erza waves away the questions and sighs. Her partner was always too perceptive. "Something has changed…that's why they are requesting you to lead. Your magic comes from the heavenly stars, a pure form of light."

"Why would they need my magic specifically?"

"Lucy…they have sent END. Your magic is the opposite, as far as anyone can tell."

Lucy's heart almost stops in her chest. END is only sent in when the black wizard needs something ground into dust and decimated. "What?! END? He's sending his most valuable asset into direct battle? END hasn't been seen nigh on two and a half years, and even then it was only a ghost who destroyed full battalions in a single swipe! No one has ever seen END's face. No one even knows if it is a male or female. All anyone ever says is that END is followed by black flames and destruction."

After Alvarez invaded and conquered Ignis nine years prior, the beginnings of war had started. The black wizard, also known as 'Emperor Spriggan,' and the twelve strongest mages he had collected had begun to try and conquer all the other Kingdoms. With Tartarus, the Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Phantom Lord backing the self-appointed ruler of the free world, the battles were long and gruelling. There was an endless stream of strong, capable opponents. Nix had fallen next, losing Ur to the demon Deliora while Silver had been possessed by the black wizard himself, adding the King of the Ice Province to his collection of demons. Gray had salvaged what he could but had lost his sister years later, while Lyon was a member of Lamia Scale.

Caeruleus had been decimated just months before Astralis being wiped off the map. King Jude had fought to the bitter end to save his treasures, but alas, it was not enough.

The only free standing Kingdom left in Fiore was Domus, still presided over by an ever stubborn King Makarov. Prince Laxus had left his bitchy teen years behind and now was one of the most powerful mages in the whole kingdom.

The black wizard had started by wiping out the royal family of Ignis, then enslaving all the rest of the Dragon Slayers and bent them to his will. Zeref had fallen…and Natsu, Natsu had been slaughtered, if the amount of blood left over was any indication. The enemy had loved to throw that information around, installing fear into the hearts of any who opposed them. Lucy didn't even know what had happened to Happy.

Erza nods slowly while guiding a still dumbfounded Lucy out of their tent. "We must hurry now, you know they won't wait forever for us to get there especially my lieutenant."

Snorting delicately, Lucy pushes her magic out into her hands, materialising a single broadsword comprised of golden light. It was deadly sharp and could cut through the toughest materials. "Gray is so hot headed, I can't believe he's an ice devil slayer of all things. I'll kick his ass into next week if he riles up the enemy before we even get there."

True to form, Erza only nods stoically. "It is a possibility."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The two Generals arrived at the front and had a very short conference with all the other leaders. The aptly named Monster, or Jura to his friends, from Lamia Scale, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel, Bacchus from Quattro Cerberus, Minerva "Milady" Orland from Sabertooth, and the Thunder God himself also from Fairy Tail.

On the battlefield, their code names were used as much as possible. There were many 'Lucy's' in the world, but Nova was known in all the kingdoms as one of the most lethal, deadly smart mages. Her mind was just as formidable as her sword, which was comprised of pure magic. Her available reserves were vast, and her ability to quickly think and pull plans out of her butt from thin air brought her renown quickly. She moved up the ranks as fast as possible, becoming a General in four short years. As the only person left in Altaris, she donned the double gold lines in memory, as well as the star on her helmet, but technically belonged to Fairy Tail.

She was classed as a rogue and lumped in with others like her kind, including the Crash Mage Gildarts who had a proclivity for accidentally destroying buildings, and Mystogan, the King of the Edolas Kingdom who was the last of his people. Just as Lucy was. Lucy preferred to work alone and usually did stealth missions or planning with their tactician Levy McGarden, so seeing her on the actual field of battle was cause for alarm, especially when she stood in full view for everyone to see, side by side with the Titania and the Thunder God and his personal guard.

They were bringing out the big guns for the inevitable clash.

General Nova stood within the circle of her peers, laying out a plan for the fight, hoping that this would minimise the loss of life that was to come.

No one could help it, everyone was drawn in when Nova spoke, like moths to a flame. They watched her precise movements and hand motions, understanding her simple but well thought out plan easily enough.

While most troops were dressed in the same armour but used a variety of weapons, the upper-class fighters were a strange group. Many of them didn't wear armour – Gray chose not to wear any clothes at all – while some like Erza and Lucy were covered head to toe. Most had extensive training in melee combat, as well as a wide range of weapons, but all had their particular tastes. Some like Laxus, Gray, and Jura used only their fists and their elements, while Nova and Erza relied heavily on their swords. Lucy was partial to her whip on her left hip and used her spirits only when needed unless they were Leo and Virgo who had a habit of just popping out whenever.

However, there was a single thing that all mages knew about the mysterious Nova – she refused to talk about her past, and none by Laxus and King Makarov knew that she was of royal blood – was that she carried around a single short sword on her right hip everywhere she went, no matter the circumstances. She had yet to draw it in battle, and not a single person had ever seen it, except the pommel and the crossguard. The gigantic stone that was set in it sometimes pulsed with unseen magic, though the warmth could be felt even from a distance.

None were permitted to touch it, save herself and the spirits she had contracts with.

She was truly an enigma.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

All Generals shook their heads, ready for action. Before anyone could say another word, a horn blew in the distance. The mages present entered battle mode as a single unit and took their places to lead their own troops into the fray.

At the front of the mass of people, Lucy stood tall, head held high as the enemy started to appear in a straggling line over the hill top.

Leo and Virgo stepped out of their gates and stood behind their summoner, ready for her Que.

Nova only had eyes for the mysterious END, which she had yet to see. Did someone lie? Was END not coming to this battle? Should she have stayed with Levy and directed their troops from behind or lead a covert mission to obtain new information from behind enemy lines?

A ripple broke the ranks of dark mages and demons alike, and a single, tall, well-muscled figure stepped out, and she could hear the collective gasp sound behind her. They were all finally looking at the elusive END, who was clearly a male.

Standing at nearly six and a half feet, END had black horns curling out of his forehead while ebony, tattered wings spread out behind him. He was engulfed in deep black flames that chaotically licked at his body. It was hard to see what colour his hair was from this distance, but she thought it might be silver.

Tattoos that looked similar to Gray's when he used his Devil Slaying Magic crawled up one of his arms while gleaming white talons tipped his oversized deadly hands. Blood red eyes gleamed out of the darkness his magic created.

He was terrifying.

But, Lucy looked END right in the eyes, her pride not allowing her to drop his gaze, and saw something that she never thought she would see from the leader of the Etherious Army, a tiredness that she knew her eyes held as well shone out for all to see. A need for the war to end.

She could think on this later, for now, she needed to focus on her enemies who were starting to creep out from behind the dark guild lackeys. All the controlled Dragon Slayers – as seen with their solid red eyes – the demons of Tartarus, Cobra and Brain of the Oracion Seis, Master Hades and a sneering Ultear from Grimoire Heart – once alleys turned vicious enemies, Shinigami Erigor the ace of Eisenwald and lastly Jose Porla flanked by his own lieutenants nicknamed 'The Element Four.'

Lucy was glad to see the brilliant blue hair of Juvia Lockser, a deep undercover agent and fiancé of Gray Fullbuster. That meant that she was still alive and unharmed. For now.

Although, nothing could keep her away from her 'darling Gray' after all. A pesky war wouldn't stop her from going back to him.

END motioned with his hands for the cannon fodder to begin their assault.

Lucy smiled tightly, the grim set of her lips twisted her pretty face into one of utter concentration, although no one could see it. Her full golden helmet obscured her features entirely. Most people only knew she was female after she spoke, although they must have their suspicions. Her chest was rather on the large side giving her chest plate an obvious shape.

Thrusting her sword forward, she signals the start of their charge.

"And so it begins."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

It was complete chaos.

Bodies and weapons were flying and swinging through the air that was tainted with the smell of freshly spilt blood.

Lucy's first battle when she was nineteen had been an eye opener for her. Fighting didn't happen in orderly manners, and everyone clashed in a scramble of metal and sharpness and limbs. There were no straight lines that could distinctly show where the enemy was compared to their allies.

Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between friend and foe, especially at night.

Nova cut a path through the incoming enemies, preferring to incapacitate her opponents than outright kill if it could be helped. Utilising the power of Cancer the Giant Crab was the easiest way for this to happen. Their side would take those still left alive at the end of the battle into prison and wring them of all their information. Makarov deemed at the beginning of the conflict that all those captured during the war would spend their days in prison camps situated all over Domus, creating weapons and the like for the troops to use. They would be rehabilitated and treated fairly.

After all, some of their enemies were only their enemies due to terrible circumstances.

A single, petrified youth, no older than fifteen swung a dented sword at Lucy in a fit of desperation. She easily disarmed him without the need of her weapons, using a single sharp punch to his sternum that left him gasping for air, his sword dropping to the ground. This was just the reason she didn't like to kill people. She knew that if given a choice, this young man wouldn't be trying to slice her head off. He should be living his life somewhere else, chasing girls and pulling harmless pranks. Not in the middle of a heated assault.

Nova points her sword at his neck as his eyes stopped blinking to look at her in absolute fear. "Surrender yourself, if you do, you will not be gravely injured and will return with us to Domus when this is all over."

The boy drops his shoulders in defeat, tears of relief pour unbidden out of his eyes and down his dirt-stained cheeks. "I surrender myself."

"Thank you. I promise you will have a better life this way."

He only nods a single time and closes his eyes, knowing what will come next. "Thank you…General Nova."

She hits the boy's head once with her gauntleted fist, and he drops like a rock onto the ground.

Lucy continues on without a backwards glance.

A voice, deep and jarring, sounds from beside her stopping her in her tracks.

"You are something else, Nova. Knocking him out instead of slaughtering the poor boy? I don't think anyone else would give him the mercy or the choice whether or not to die."

Turning slowly on the spot, her hand hovering over the handle of her whip while Leo and Virgo step back into defensive postures. "I give everyone I meet on the battlefield the same choice. It is up to them whether or not they take my offer. It isn't often that I meet an enemy that chooses death. Every life is precious in my eyes."

She had been preparing herself for her confrontation with END, but Lucy didn't think that she would be having an outright conversation with him. It was…intriguing if nothing else.

His eyes were inquisitive and sharp, their bright red boring into her own. "Tell me, do you kill those who choose death?"

"No, I never kill if I can help it. It leaves stains on the soul that can never be scrubbed out. Even though I try not to, my own soul is so damaged already, a few black marks would hardly make any difference."

"Why?" He truly seemed curious. He had cocked his head to the side, the action so innocent it grabbed at Lucy's heart for a traitorous moment.

"I lost my whole family when I was young. My mother first, then my best friends, then my father. Gone. This pointless war had taken more than I was ever willing to give." Lucy was surprised that she was telling END things that she had never uttered to another person, even Erza. What was it about this demon that got her to open up?

His claws click as he pondered on her answer, his deep eyes showing a strange look of understanding. "I see. Well, I think we are the same in that respect. I lost most of my memories, but can remember only a few things from my past, a flash of gold here and there…sometimes just the feeling of flying. Emperor Spriggan assures me that this is what I was born to do. Lead this army until all fall before him." His sarcastic reply to her story takes her off guard. A single taloned hand grips the front of his tunic as if for comfort, the gesture stirring something in Lucy's mind for a moment.

So quietly that she almost missed it, END muttered almost to himself. "I don't really believe him anymore, this war…I don't believe in it."

Lucy stiffened, this is news. If END is having doubts about the war, then there was a possibility of turning him into an information source at the very least. "END…why do you fight?"

"Because I am forced to, I woke up ten years ago with no memories, captive and alone in the dark. The Emperor told me this is what I had been doing, so I continued to do so. Why do you?"

"It is my duty. I must defend my people."

A sigh ruffles his ash-white hair, its tips stained with blood and blackened by the demon ichor that also dripped off his claws. It seemed that his journey towards her was also eventful, although she doubted that he had left many alive.

Lucy extends her golden sword towards END, a half-hearted prelude to the fight that was inescapable. "Shall we begin?"

"…Yes." He seems almost reluctant.

Sprinting towards each other with enhanced speeds, Lucy flanked by her spirits and END's wings folded in to boost his aerodynamics, they clash in a flurry of swipes and jabs, both trying to bring the fight to a close as fast as possible. Neither wished for this to drag out.


	10. Topaz

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is for **sthokatrina** …it might have taken me five days, but I hope this was quick enough! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Topaz**

 _The name topaz was given to this stone from the Sanskrit word 'tapas' which means 'fire;' One of the stones of the apocalypse to the Ancient Egyptian's, it is the stone of the sun god Ra; aids in sweetness and disposition, a symbol of love._

* * *

Lucy was brought back to her training with the Colonel as soon as her spectral golden sword clashed with END's sharp talons. She could almost hear him in her head like it was yesterday, standing in their little clearing trading blows while she tried to knock him off his feet.

 _"Dodge! Block! Faster Princess…your enemy will not take a break if you need one, they aim to kill, they aim to win quickly. You must be faster, you must be smarter. Again!"_

She never knew what happened to her friend.

She never did ask his first name, always referring to him as 'The Colonel' and nothing else.

But, she would make him proud, no matter where he was.

So she quickened her feet, her steps dancing over the ground. The terrain was always a hindrance, but also a gift if you could use it correctly. Could she trip him up with the rocks strewn over the ground? Would END sink into the mud if he stood atop of it? Could he slip on the blood and gore and give her an opening? Was there a corner where she could back him into?

Unfortunately, it seemed as if END knew of her intentions and kept her on her toes, never pausing, never ceasing. Her eyes roamed around trying to take advantage of everything and anything. She could see her allies fighting around her with everything they had.

Block. Erza fending off the advances of the demon Kyoka with a quick slash of her favourite katana.

Duck. Cobra, with deep maroon poison dripping from his fangs trying to find a weakness in Elfman's Lizardman take-over.

Uppercut to his left flank. The she-demon in her Halphas form, and Freed of the Thunder Legion trying to subdue the macro curses of Seilah.

Feint towards his right side. Bixslow and his babies in their baryon formation flying towards a dark tower brought to life by Rusty Rose.

Parry. Gray's everlasting ice frosting over Black Steel Gajeel, his devil slayer tattoos crawling up his right arm and covering half his face.

She had long since sent Leo and Virgo back into the Celestial Plane, she would need all her reserves to maintain her sword. END's claws were sharper than even General Titania's weapons. As it were, Lucy's magically enhanced armour wasn't holding up much anymore. Every swipe of those hands of his brought her closer and closer to being similarly clad to Gray on a good day. The tunic and tight trousers she donned under her armour – while good for manoeuvrability – would only hold up for mere moments under END's assault.

Ducking under his carelessly placed arm, Lucy swept up with the tip of her sword. END only caught the very edge of her attack, his dodge at the last moment pulling him farther away from her sword edge then she calculated.

However, even though she didn't injure him, she did shred his black tunic from hip to shoulder, the now useless garment opened like a vest over his well-toned chest.

Lucy was slightly distracted for only a single second at the sight, in her defence, no one really thinks they will see their enemy with no clothes on unless they regularly fight with the Lieutenant and he strips in front of them.

In the next second, her sword blinks out of existence and her previously full hands dropped limply to her sides.

She was paralysed by the sight.

Hanging around END's neck was the Dragon pendant she had carved lovingly for her best friend in the whole world, sitting snuggly against the demon's collarbone. She still remembered her jitters as she handed Natsu that gift, wondering what he thought of it.

 _"So…? What do you think?"_

 _"…Amazing Luce."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What's it made out of?"_

 _"Agate. It's said to bring victory and strength."_

Pain and white hot fury radiated out of her body. How dare this despicable demon even touch something so precious?

END saw his chance in her dropped guard and slammed an open fist against her solar plexus, winding her completely, shattering her breastplate, and causing her to stumble back onto her ass into the mud and blood covering the dirty ground.

He was upon her in a second, sharp claws reaching towards her soft midsection that was no longer covered by anything but a thin shirt. He was aiming to kill, just as he had been commanded to.

Lucy snapped out of her daze to grapple with his hands that were trying to gut her and end the fight. END may have had an extreme advantage over her with his inhuman strength, but she had adrenaline and pure, unfettered rage pouring through her system, igniting her blood and sending her into a desperate fighting mode she had never felt before.

One of END's stupidly sharp claws caught on the edge of her golden helmet, and it was roughly removed for the first time on the battlefield. None of her enemies had ever seen her face, she even hid it from many of her troops feeling more at ease when they couldn't read her facial features. In the struggle, a sharpened edge caught above her left eye, scoring a decent path through her unmarred skin.

Lucy huffed in annoyance as blood started to drip into her eye and blind her, but not enough to miss the startled expression on END's unusually expressive face. She had only ever seen the lust for destruction and a sneering derision fall upon the Tartarus demons, so the General was truly flabbergasted at the wide range of expressions END could make.

This time, shock radiated out of END as he stilled on top of her, their struggle halting as they looked at each other as passive as statues, while the war raged on around them. A small part of Lucy's brain quipped that maybe Gray's ice had finally done it and gotten away from him freezing them both in place.

They were caught in the eye of the storm. Chaos ran unchecked around them while they sat in relative calmness just…gazing at each other.

Then something made her rage completely dissipate, forgotten for the moment. His voice, soft and full of some type of emotion she couldn't place whispered to her. "Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? I know we haven't ever met before…"

END looked…lost. His expression was one of pain and utter confusion.

His hands slacked off from around her wrists, and Lucy took this as her golden opportunity to turn the tables on him to gain back the upper hand she had lost. Nimbly, she hooked her leg around his and rolled them over until their positions were reversed. Quicker than the Thunder God's lightning, Lucy pulled her only other weapon and pointed it's still sharp tip at the demon's throat. Brilliant deep red flames crept up the blade as she poured the last of her waning magic into the sword.

Natsu's sword felt at home in her hand, even though she hadn't used it for many years. She was loathe to allow this special weapon do any type of damage towards anyone, even END. But it was her last resort.

Nothing was said. All either party could do for an extended moment was watch the other warily and pant in exhaustion. Lucy glanced at END, who was looking on in fascination, not at her, or her face, but at the pommel of her sword. Towards the gigantic stone that Natsu had chosen for her and placed within her birthday present.

 _"That's a Fire Opal from my Kingdom. It's supposed to bring the person who wears it good luck or something like that. So what do you think Luce?"_

 _"Thank you so much, Natsu. It's beautiful!"_

 _"Happy Birthday Luce."_

Lucy reached forward slowly with shaking fingers and gripped the pendant in one of her gauntleted hands. Her voice shook with the weight of all her pent up emotions, tears gathered in her eyes burning and blinding her even more than blood from the cut on her forehead that had yet to clot. "Why do you have this? It was never meant for you!"

She thought that her voice would be steady and firm, but all she heard was the question asked as if she was still a young child, heartbroken and defeated in the wake of her best friend's death.

"I stole this from the Emperor, years ago. It was hidden in a drawer in his office." END looked down sheepishly as Lucy gawked at him. Who knew that END could have so many emotions? Why was he even snooping around his leader's office? Wasn't he allowed access to everything? He was the head of the Etherious army after all.

"I don't know how…but it gives me…strength. I don't expect you, Nova, one of the leaders of the armies of Domus to understand. You have all the strength in the world."

Oh, did she ever understand the need for strength. Of all the things she thought to come out of END's mouth, that statement was the last.

 _"What's it made out of?"_

 _"Agate. It's said to bring victory and strength."_

Lucy slumped to the ground beside END's prone form as she raised a shaking hand towards her mouth in a failed attempt to keep the desperate sobs she felt welling in her throat down, her sword's burning blade stuck in the blacked earth.

Was the memory of Natsu somehow giving this beast strength? Would END be victorious because of her gift? She wouldn't allow that, but she couldn't make her body move to rip the necklace off END. Her body rebelled against her as she sat shaking like a leaf on the ground.

END opened his mouth to say something, or question her out of character actions. Before he could get a single word out, a horn blew twice, then a pause, then twice more in the distance. Her head snapped up, unease rippling through her as her tears were forgotten.

She knew that code.

There was a massively destructive enemy weapon incoming.

Lucy needed to find the other Generals, having lost them in the fray earlier in the battle with only quick glimpses since. This was a most inopportune moment, END was beside her, his hands twitching with inactivity, his brow furrowed in concentration.

He seemed to be thinking.

END's head whipped around startling her into bringing up her short sword to protect her defenceless torso. "What is your name?"

"What?" Lucy's brain shorted out at the strange question.

"I said…What is your name?"

Startled, she gave the knee-jerk reaction to whenever someone asked that question of her off the battlefield. "Uhm…Lucy." Internally, there was another war waging within her mind, one side was screaming at her because she gave her adversary her true name, and the other was relieved that someone finally knew her, even if it was END. For some reason, she knew he wouldn't do anything bad per se with the information, it seemed like he truly just wanted to know.

It was an odd sensation.

"Keep this safe…Lucy." His large, deadly hand enclosed over hers for a second, his touch surprisingly gentle, as he unfurled his large wings.

And then he was gone, swallowed up into the chaos.

She looked down to her open palm, her breath stalling in her chest once again. END had placed the pendant on it, the stone warm and welcomed against her skin.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Report!"

"NOVA! Where were you? Are you alright? What happened? Did you fight END?"

Lucy waved off Erza and Gray's questions looking right at the group of Generals around her, there was no time for stupid questions. She knew what she looked like. Helmet lost, dishevelled, red-eyed and tear streaked, breastplate shattered and useless. She hadn't been injured, thank the deities, but her heart was damaged again.

Lucy brushed more blood out of her eye, again, smearing it down the side of her face. She really needed it bandaged, it was starting to annoy her.

Damn, did head wounds ever cease bleeding?

Laxus looked quizzically at the dragon head hanging on its silver chain around her neck, but she ignored that as well. She didn't know how to tell everyone that she had seen an unknown side of END, or that he left her in a vulnerable state without cutting her down. She just needed the strength this necklace gave her.

"Report! NOW! What was the signal for?"

It was Minerva that answered her with her second in command, Rufus Lore, hovering behind her. "It's Phantom Lord. They brought out their Jupiter Cannon."

"Shit." The magical and physical damage from that thing could determine this battle by itself. She addressed everyone together as she started to pace from side to side. "Any ideas?"

Erza looked annoyed, possibly about the lack of options that they had to decide from. "Only two. But you're not going to like them."

She smiled wryly at her partner. "I never do Titania. Tell me quickly!" All ideas were run past her in the middle of battle if they couldn't get to the Tactician. Lucy just had a knack for out of the ordinary ideas that usually won the skirmish.

"Send in Mystogan."

Lucy scowled. "You're right. That's a terrible plan. I know he works alone, but he will need to make an exception, all our enemies are here. Has anyone actually seen him since the battle began?"

Not a single person had. Evidently, he had found something to occupy his time.

"Alright…the second option?"

"I deflect the blast with my adamantine armour. It's the only thing that will have even the potential to work."

Angry exclamations and surprised noises were heard all around until Lucy held her hand up to silence them all. "Absolutely not. Titania…you are one of the strongest fighters here next to the Thunder God and the Monster. What if your defence didn't hold out? We would lose a valuable fighter! We need another option! Come on peo-"

Out of nowhere, a rumbling explosion was heard from the very centre of the enemy side.

"What the hell?" Everyone on the field turned as a singular unit to watch as the newly revealed Jupiter Cannon broke apart into many smaller pieces, falling uselessly to the ground.

"Well…that was easy…" Laxus voiced their good luck with a healthy dose of scepticism. Lucy looked down to the sword still clutched in her hand, was this Natsu's doing? Was their luck finally turning?

Titania bowed her head in thought. "Was that Mystogan? If it was, it was truly fortuitous."

"We must keep our guard up, things like this are rarely this easy, but we can force them back now without the threat of them blasting us off the ground hanging over our heads! Generals and Lieutenants, have any of the enemy forces fallen?"

Erza ticks off her fingers, as she had already heard this information before Nova had joined them from her fight with END. "I heavily wounded Kyoka. Mira absorbed Seilah's powers and wiped her off the map. Torafuzar, Rusty Rose, and Erigor were all defeated by our hands as well."

"I see. What does the Tactician have to say?"

Gray grinned, his face almost completely obscured by his tattoo, blood and demon ichor. "Total frontal assault without giving them a chance to regroup. Also, Black Steel will be picking ice out of his scales for months, you of all people know how long my ice lasts."

She rolled her eyes. Oh, did she ever. Three years ago, Gray had a confrontation with his demonised father, learning a thing or two about devil slaying magic. He obviously immediately tried his new ice out and froze over half of King Makarov's castle for three months until he was strong enough to reverse the damage. Lucy was sure that his ice would have lasted years, if not more, should he have not removed it.

"Lucy…I mean General Nova. What about END? Can you fight him again without your armour and you magic reserves so low?"

Lucy shook her head at her friend. He always forgot to call her Nova while in enemy territory. She motioned for her aids to bring her another breastplate, this one was regrettably non-magical in origin. "I don't believe END will be a problem any longer in this fight. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I didn't defeat him…it was more of a stalemate, to be honest. And I still have a weapon, it will do me just fine until this is all over." She brandished the short sword for all to see.

Some people gasped while others only nodded with a sceptical eye. Anyone could see that is wasn't made by a master, but they could all feel the magical aura that seeped from it.

"What –"

"I will debrief everyone later. For now… back into the fray."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Only a scant two hours later, and the battle was decided. The Black Wizard's army decided to retreat back to their base, leaving only minimal reinforcements behind in case Domus tried to follow them back. The loss of their trump card, the Jupiter Cannon, as well as some of their most valuable demons, seemed to be too much for them. END wasn't seen again after his confrontation with Nova. This, if nothing else, seemed to sap their opponents of their drive to win.

By no means was the war over, this was just an interlude until either side had a new and improved strategy to wipe the other out.

Lucy sat in a round table conference in the pavilion that usually only housed Levy McGarden and her calculations regarding combat strategies. Every General and Lieutenant were present as well as the silent Mystogan and King Makarov.

While there was no loss of life for the upper levels of the commanders of the war against Alvarez, there was damage. Most notably was the Gildarts, who went up against a terribly ruthless rogue from the other side that left him without an arm and a leg. He was being treated, healed, and fit for magically enhanced prosthetics by Porlyusica. The aged woman had come out of her forest years ago at the behest of the King of Domus to help them when the battles were becoming too much for his own healers.

She was as feisty as ever.

Erza had broken one of her ankles but refused to be anywhere but the meeting, leaning against her husband, Jellal Fernandes for support. Jellal had only just recently returned from an undercover mission spanning years as he wormed his way into a top spot in the Etherious army working closely with the Oracion Seis, learning all he could and relaying the information to Titania over time. He was a valuable asset that helped them stay ahead of their enemies for so long. It also helped that for some reason, Cobra was unable to hear past the block in his mind that was placed there when he was possessed as a child. He was the perfect double agent.

Lyon and Gray sported identical injuries, it seemed they had teamed up to deal with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Freed's long hair had been cut unevenly close to his neck. The members of the Thunder Legion had already teased him into pouting about it.

King Makarov – affectionately called Gramps by all those he had taken into his castle from all the other Kingdoms that Emperor Spriggan had decimated – slammed down his goblet of wine onto the makeshift war table, calling the meeting to order. "Now, let's begin. I shall start with the final count of the enemy removed from the playing field."

"Kyoka, Torafuzar, Seilah. Although those three will regenerate given enough time, Mira seems to have Seilah's macro curses in her arsenal now." The she-demon smiled wide, her takeover still in place, until they were back in the safety of Domus sending shivers down most people's backs. "Rusty Rose was taken out by Bixslow and Freed, Erigor was removed by Kagura and her second Millianna. With the removal of 'The Reaper,' his entire contingent surrendered."

Jura bowed his head after his briefing.

The King stroked his beard in thought. "I see. Well, the capture of Eisenwald was an unseen twist. We will have to see if they know anything about the Black Wizard's plans. This could turn the tide of this war." He smiled at all his precious children. "I feel as if we can finally see some light at the end of the tunnel that is this pointless struggle against Alvarez." Everyone knew that it was far from over, but the glimmer of hope on the horizon shot newfound strength into their tired bones. Small conversations broke out among everyone gathered. Lucy was happy to see smiles and hear laughter after such a harrowing day. It melted the tension in her muscles as if she were in her own person hot spring.

"I would like to know who destroyed the Jupiter Cannon."

When no one came forward, the Thunder God looked towards the corner housing Mystogan. His bandaged limbs and hidden face turned towards Laxus as he shifted in place, magical staves clinking together. "You didn't do it?"

Mystogan's voice was soft and quiet but held a certain amount of strength. It was times like this that everyone could agree that Mystogan would have been a wonderful King, even if no one present knew what he looked like, not even Makarov. Mystogan had said it was for everyone's safety. "No. I was locked in combat during that time. It seems that Mard Geer was thirsty for my blood."

Most people shivered at the mention of the Underworld King. It was a true testament to the former King's power that he had survived a confrontation with Mard and came out relatively unscathed.

"So, no one knows how it exploded? Interesting." And that was the end of that particular line of questioning, as they moved on to more mundane things like weapon stocks and such.

Freed called for order before too long. The new hair style still looked so weird on him, maybe Lucy would ask Cancer to grow it back out later so that he would feel more comfortable. After the confrontations were done of course. She and Erza knew all too well that long hair was a liability in the middle of the fight. Grabby hands seemed to hone in and lock onto her golden locks more often than not. Titania had taken to braiding both of theirs before placing their helmets over it to protect them from being caught off guard.

Laxus' voice boomed over the large table, directed towards Lucy herself who was cleaning dried blood and demon ichor off of her beloved sword. She needed to see it gleam again before putting it away, luckily enough, Natsu had had enough foresight to enhance it magically so that it would never dull. "General Nova…Lucy…we need to know about your confrontation with END."

Tension filled hush fell over the crowd, everyone had wanted to ask well before this moment, but no one but Laxus had the balls to ask.

Lucy only smiled tightly at her pseudo brother as he watched her movements with a critical eye.

"Alright. I met END. He was as terrifying up close as he seemed from a distance. His claws seemed to sap my magical energy right out of me when it met with my sword. It could have been because those black flames of his are made of pure darkness, the complete opposite of my magic being derived by heavenly light." She shrugged. At this point, it was only speculation and unimportant at the moment.

She scrubbed hard at a stubborn spot of black, scraping it off with her nail. "He was different than I would have thought. There was no…blood lust in his eyes, no murderous intent. We had a…conversation."

Everyone looked as confused as she felt, greatly relieving her. Lucy felt she was going to be the only one who thought that END speaking to her was a strange occurrence.

"Let me get this straight…you and the greatest demon ever seen…talked."

"…Yes."

No one moved or even breathed until Laxus shifted in his seat and waved for her to continue.

"He told me he awoke ten years ago lacking all of his previous memories to the Black Wizard telling him that he was a killing machine, made to slaughter the masses. But, he said he doesn't believe his leader anymore, that the war was pointless. He seemed almost…tired. Then we clashed."

"General Nova," Levy's voice rang out inside the silent tent, her eyes flashed as the Tactician jumped onto the new information she was given. Lucy could almost see the calculations swirling around her brain. "…could END be turned?"

Lucy sighed. Leave it to the smartest person here to ask the most difficult question. "I think so. Maybe. I think he wants the war to end almost as much as we all do."

All at once, everyone exploded as they all voiced their own opinions until the King slammed an enlarged fist against the table to call for order again.

Gray refused to be silenced, though. He had lost too much to Emperor Spriggan, almost his entire family in fact. Lyon sat silently brooding at his side. "How foolish are you? END is the most powerful demon we have ever battled! There is no way in hell that he would ever come to our side. He is loyal to the Empire, and he will always be. Stop deluding yourselves!"

Some agreed with him, nodding along with his speech, while others only looked thoughtful at the possibility.

Lucy spoke up again as the noise level raised. "I believe he could be turned! With Gildarts out of commission at the moment, we need a new trump card. END could be that card!" Her voice was raising to a shout as she gripped the pendant around her neck, her knuckles turning white. "None of you were there when we crossed weapons. END is different than we thought. I know we have all lost so much to this war, but I think END has as well."

Erza noticed Lucy's involuntary actions. "Lucy, where did that carving come from? You weren't wearing it before you went out into the fray. And why did you draw that sword." Titania gestured towards the weapon Nova was still religiously cleaning although the grime had been wiped off minutes before.

Lucy looked towards Makarov. If she were going to answer that question, she would have to reveal her whole story to the people gathered here. She knew they wouldn't spread it around if she swore them to secrecy. She was just so tired of keeping her secrets to herself, she wanted the memory of her home to be shared with as many people as possible so that it would never be forgotten should she die.

The King only shrugged, giving her the permission to divulge all the secrets they had held inside them from that fateful day the small, skinny, weary girl begged for his help.

"Fine. But, what I say here must not be repeated until I say it is time. Agreed?"

Assenting nods were seen from every corner. Laxus looked sceptical at her decision to reveal everything. He alone – not including the King – knew of her heritage.

"Alright. I will start at the beginning. It is time for all of you to know me as Lucy Heartfilia, Crown Princess of Astralis and last known survivor of the Kingdom of Stars."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END slammed his flaming fists against the remains of the Jupiter Cannon, questions with no answers swirling around his mind. Why did Nova…Lucy…look so familiar. Why had he asked for her name? How had she gotten under his guard to easily and wormed her way into his heart?

He had destroyed the Jupiter Cannon easily so that the dark army would be forced to retreat back to Alvarez before too long. It also gave Lucy the time she needed to regroup and collect herself. Her broken expression swam before he closed eyes as his heart gave another traitorous lurch. What in the Deities names was going on with him?

The fact that END absolutely loathed the look of pain and sadness that had graced her breathtaking face at the sight of the little Dragon pendant bewildered him to no end. He was a demon, born only to destroy, to kill, to maim and rain destruction down on his enemy's heads. He was told this every day since he was small by the Emperor himself. He was supposed to lust after her blood, he was supposed to rip her to shreds. That was the entire reason he had been made!

But, over the last few years, that mindset had slowly but surely flowed out of him, only to be replaced by a certain amount of defeat and tiredness that had crept down into his bones.

He could see it as clear as day as he stared into Lucy's gigantic brown eyes. She was tired too. Tired of a life of fighting. Tired of the damn war.

End knew that he would never be able to successfully kill Lucy. Even if the Emperor commanded it done, there was something deep within his body that had struggled against the motions of his hands and claws as they had tried to gut her. He felt her magic, that golden light had successfully dimmed his own blackened flames to a point where they were almost useless.

He didn't want her dead. He didn't truly want anyone dead. Nova's words, before knowing her as Lucy, struck a chord deep within him, how every life was precious. It also meant that even though his own soul was so black and charred to the point of being unredeemable, his own life might be precious as well.

He wanted to protect General Nova from harm, not cause her to cry. The sight of her tears earlier had ripped a blazing path of pain straight through his heart. But he didn't know why.

This was the reason he was kicking the shit out of the Jupiter Cannon, long after it was rendered unusable. His frustration over his confusion needed to be vented before he faced the Emperor.

"Shit." He was screwed. The Black Wizard would no doubt punish him for his inability to kill Nova. But he didn't care. For some reason, he would take all the punishment that he doled out if it would spare Lucy from the pain.

Why had he left that stone carving with her? Why had he talked with her at all? Why the hell did he want to see her again? Why did that sword, with that gigantic stone and those glowing flames evoke a feeling of peace inside him?

Too many questions.

His mind threw a plan at him, something so ridiculous that it would just have to work if no one caught him. He needed answers to all of his stupid questions. His head was starting to hurt with all the thinking he was doing.

He groaned, knowing that this was the worst idea he had ever had.

Shaking off his unease, he spread his wings and flew back to the black castle as fast as possible. He wanted to get this debrief with their almighty leader out of the way before he did something so risky.

Gods, help him. He was going to steal General Nova from under the noses of some of the most powerful mages ever seen. He was so screwed.

"Dammit."


	11. Druzy

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This for **FlameDragonHime** who wanted Natsu's famous 'salmon' locks back.

Now sit back and relax while I attempt to shove some back story down your throats!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Druzy**

 _Also known as 'The Stone of Star Dust' or 'Fairy Dust'; brings lightness and harmony to large groups; Not a true stone, but a clustering of diamond-like crystals spread across another gem_

* * *

Pitch black eyes pierced into brilliant red.

Emperor Spriggan's fingers twitched as if he was restraining himself from wrapping them around END's muscular neck. END winced, knowing what was coming next. He was the most feared demon known to exist, but he had nothing on the Black Wizard.

Watching the Emperor as he picked non-existent dirt off of his ridiculous looking toga…dress…thing, End steadied his nerves for another confrontation. Truthfully, he would much rather be back in the middle of the chaos battling General Nova…Lucy for the next eternity than being here in this desolate throne room.

Picturing his beautiful opponent seemed to ease his nerves some, so he tried to remember everything that had transpired between them before he had left her sitting on the ground, curious pendant in resting in her calloused palm. He let his mind wander, carefully waiting until the Black Wizard deemed it time to exact his punishment. END glanced around at the barren surroundings and snorted quietly.

Honestly, who actually needed a room that gigantic for one absurdly large and admittedly uncomfortable looking chair? The damn thing was made entirely out of black stone and cut at right angles with no cushions. His tailbone ached just watching the black haired immortal sitting in front of him lounge without a hint of discomfort. Mard Geer had once told him that falling down a seven-story cliff and breaking his pelvis had hurt less, but that was debatable.

The Underworld King had always been one for theatrics, always whining about something or other.

"So," END almost, _almost_ rolled his eyes. The Emperor always started his lectures off with the same thing. "…You're telling me that you fought with General Nova, one of the most feared leaders of Domus' army next to the Thunder God, Monster, and Titania, and you…let…her…live?"

"Uhh…yes?"

The darkness that was his leader's eyes seemed to deepen into pits of despair and absolute unfathomable evil. END was a demon, and even he shivered with trepidation at the sight.

"Deities above END! I gave you exactly one goal, kill Nova, rip her limb from limb, wipe her off the face of the planet not leaving a single trace behind and you can't even carry that out? The request was simple! She and the rest of those like her who derive their magic from the heavens are the reason why you no longer have any memories, you should thirst for her blood! I slaughtered Astralis in retribution for you!"

This time END did actually roll his eyes before he could stop himself. Luckily the self-declared leader of the freaking world had covered his eyes with his palms as if to wipe the image of a still alive Star Child from them.

END had heard this story more than once. The first time he had listened to the Black Wizard he had felt the appropriate amount of anger and annoyance over the fact that the people of Astralis had caused him and his gracious Emperor so much grief. Apparently, END having amnesia was all it took for Alvarez to launch an attack on the underprepared Kingdom of Stars, cleansing it of all its people. Phantom Lord and the Oracion Seis had delighted at spreading chaos and hopelessness until nothing was left but ruins.

The whole battle lasted all of two days, the gleaming white castle's walls and defences were breached within twenty-four hours. To this day, only one person was known to survive, General Nova or Lucy as END preferred. Jose and Brain had been punished severely for letting her escape. According to the Emperor, she was very important to his plans, or to be more exact, what she had in her possession, but by the time the bodies were counted and they had realised that she wasn't among the deceased, Nova had disappeared. END had once overheard a conversation about the Black Wizard wanting the twelve…somethings. It was a good excuse, his "accident" and subsequent memory loss, for the Etherious to march in and tear apart the Kingdom, but it was nothing but a flimsy shield to hide the ultimate goal, those twelve things that Emperor Spiggan wanted desperately. But the owner of those items had all but vanished into thin air.

She reappeared as a General of the Domus Army almost five years later, leading the strike against Tartaros where Silver had clashed with his all grown up son. END had never seen the Black Wizard so livid as reports started to come in, telling of a never before seen General, clad in magically enhanced golden armour wielding a whip like a Master and materialising a broad sword composed of pure, unfettered magic absolutely decimating the dark army. Spriggan had killed half of one of his own contingents with his death magic in his boiling rage as Invel almost fell before her when she had pulled out a bow without any arrows and proceeded to rip a gigantic hole through his stomach with a projectile made out of starlight.

It was one of the first times that END had witnessed a human reaction that wasn't pained indifference or passive boredom come out of his leader. This one woman, for that, is what she truly was if her breastplate was any indication, had pushed Spriggan's buttons so completely that he had lost control.

This intrigued END completely and so he watched General Nova closely, and his respect for her grew exponentially as she stole information easily, undermined their operations with finesse, and thwarted many of the immortal's plans. He had quietly delighted in the chaos she created. It called to END's baser instincts, something that he always listened to.

He wanted to meet Nova on the battlefield and test her metal for himself if nothing else but to sate his growing curiosity.

END had begged the Emperor to be let out and confront this General Nova by himself. He wagered that his dark flames would combat her light magic quite nicely.

But he wasn't allowed, which frankly confused most of the army because END was one of the strongest they had, an asset that was being undervalued. Those who questioned the Black Wizard's decision usually found themselves dead. So no one said another word.

This, coupled with the fact that some of the stories didn't quite add up, along with the Dragon pendant he had found within Spiggan's 'of limits' office, set END's mind whirling down several different avenues until he came to one conclusion in recent years.

Emperor Spriggan was lying to him, of that he could be certain. After looking into Lucy's eyes which had held nothing but the naked truth and a disposition that was almost naively honest, END could now recognise the calculating stare of the Black Wizard. As if he was trying to see how many lies he could utter before being found out. He spewed twisted truths as a second nature it seemed.

Which is why END no longer believed a single word that came out of his esteemed leader's mouth. It was all just pretty lies wrapped up in a nice bow with no proof behind the statements. All Spriggan had to do was utter the words 'trust in me', and everyone bowed and bent towards his will. It grated on END's nerves the blind trust that they devoted to Spriggan.

"Yeah yeah, I hunger for their destruction and hope that General Nova dies a painful death and all that, sure. Whatever. It wasn't my fault that we left the fight at a stalemate. Her magic is literally light personified. My flames were rendered almost completely useless in mere minutes. They eroded her abilities as well along the way, but it couldn't be helped. I had to rely on hand to hand combat after that! We were just lucky she hadn't brought along that stupidly accurate bow of hers or I would have most likely been worse off than Invel."

The Black Wizard only sighed at the first demon he ever created. Sometimes he regretted using the Crown Prince of Ignis in his experiments, but there was nothing to be done now. He would be damned if he threw away a successful result, albeit a temperamental one.

 _Zeref stared at the body of his deceased brother floating calmly in the nutrient suspension. It would keep his body thrumming with energy and magic even after his mind was long gone and his heart stilled into silence._

 _He nodded to himself as he carefully stroked the surface of the lacrima that held his love while wrapping the slumbering little blue cat in Igneel's scarf. He would study the white scaly fabric at a later date as he could detect a latent amount of calming magic energy wafting off the thing, but for now, he had more important things to worry about._

 _One of those things was a small Dragons head pendant, crudely carved out of what looked like Agate. It hummed and sung with light magic derived from the stars. He wanted to figure out just how Natsu had come to own it. He knew that Natsu's little friend was from the Astralis, maybe it came from there?_

 _The second thing that gnawed at his stomach and twisted his nerves was the fact that everything was in place to begin the revival. It was time. Zeref couldn't wait to greet his reborn brother, then, bring back Mavis in all her glory._

 _Zeref started the chant that would begin the starting sequence within the R-system. A deep groaning noise like rocks shifting deep within the earth was heard, and the immortal smiled._

 _It was starting._

 _Over six months he watched as Natsu was pumped full of complicated magic according to complex equations and sequences until the liquid he was suspended in turned completely black and reeked of black magic._

 _It was…unexpected, but very interesting to say the least. It seemed that some fine tuning was needed._

 _A week later, the R-system ceased its noise, and the murky fluid was drained. What was left stunned Zeref to the core, but excited the scientist within him._

 _Natsu had been turned into a monster with horns and wings and talons. It looked like the half Dragon form that his little brother was so proud of, but darker, more vicious._

 _Scared red eyes fluttered open, and Natsu spoke his first words that made Zeref frown marginally. This might be harder than he thought._

 _"Who are you?"_

Natsu just had too much…humanity in him to make a good Demon, even if Zeref wasn't truly trying to make him into one. Call it a happy accident. There was no way that he would allow Mavis to become a disgusting Demon when she was revived. Even if she would retain much of her personality, which END proved time and time again to be true. So he was still searching for a way for her to come back to this world without the use of the R-system.

That was one of the many reasons that Spriggan hadn't let END out into the world very many times. No doubt his human emotions would surface before too long, especially in the face of her. General Nova. There was something about her that his instincts told him would ruin all his hard work and well thought out plans. He made sure END stayed away from her at all costs, although confrontation was inevitable.

After that…failed…experiment, Zeref took the R-system and revamped it, taking his nine advisors and ripped their humanity from them even before the conversion to Demon started. He found that he had created eight very bloodthirsty pawns for him to move about the board. One didn't survive the process, but there was bound to be problems with every scientific advancement.

It was a stroke of good luck that they had captured, possessed and successfully turned the Ice Devil Slayer, Silver Fullbuster in later years, bringing the Tartaros Demons up to nine again.

Zeref frowned at his little brother, exasperation and annoyance warring in equal amounts on his usually placid face. "Don't you take that sarcastic tone with me END, and Gods above and below, I hate addressing you in this form. Shift when you are in this castle, how many times do I have to tell you?" His mistake was literally staring him in the face and honestly disgusted him. He hated being reminded of his failures.

END pouted but complied with the request. Horns, wings, and talons flaked and crumbled away into ash while the spiralling tattoo was sucked back under tanned tawny skin. Ash white hair brightened to a cherry blossom pink while red eyes softened until onyx ones peeked out from beneath unruly hair. The black flames that seemed to perpetually burn around him were extinguished. END truly didn't mind this form, but he was more comfortable in his Demon skin in this black fortress. He had always felt like someone was watching him, so keeping the Demon close to the surface of his mind and body kept him feeling relatively safe.

But the Black Wizard absolutely despised that form, which was another reason why END kept it out so long. Ribbing one of the most powerful mages to ever to walk upon Earthland, even passively, was too good to pass up. It was his own subtle way of standing up to his leader without risking the death cloud that seemed to explode out when it was least expected.

"END, your punishment for this blatant failure to comply with my commands will be…" At that point, Dimaria had poked her head into his throne room with a slightly panicked look on her face. Her usually cocky demeanour had evaporated, so Zeref knew that this problem, whatever it was, would cause him yet another massive headache. "…will be decided at a later point. Get out of my sight, I already have my hands full with losing three Tartaros demons to our enemies."

END could only thank his lucky stars at that point to be let off the hook until further notice, and the fact that he wouldn't have to oversee Lamy as she revived the "dead" demons. That little rabbit-eared nuisance shook his composure more than he was willing to admit. Her laugh was enough to send chills up and down his back.

Rushing quickly out of huge double doors into a dimly lit hallway that led to the tower that held the only comfortable place in the whole castle (in his opinion), he thought once again of his almost suicide mission that he was determined to pull off later that night.

He almost wished the Black Wizard had finished him off where he stood. General Nova was going to absolutely kill him.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"It all began when I was six years old. My mother was dying of a rare disease with no cure, and King Jude ignored everything that wasn't his wife, making money, or researching treatments. One night, as I sat on my balcony observing the night sky, a young boy with a dragon tail and red scales offered me his hand, asked me to trust him, then took me on an adventure."

Erza chose to interrupt at that point, having never known the story of Lucy's upbringing and was only mildly surprised at the fact that she was a Princess. Erza herself had a troubled past that none by those who grew up with her – and Jellal – knew of. She couldn't fault Lucy for her need to keep things secret. "You left your home and chose to trust a stranger right away?"

"Yes, it might seem naïve, but I saw loneliness in his eyes. It was something that I felt so often, so I chose to trust him. I will never regret that decision, not ever."

Titania only nodded and waved her hand for Lucy to continue.

"I asked for his name, and he told me it was Natsu. It wasn't until I was a bit older that I realised that my Natsu and the Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel of Ignis, son of the Fire Dragon King were one and the same. He and the little blue flying cat that we had found and hatched out of an egg became my best friends."

Lucy laid the sword on the table in front of her and gestured to it. "For my seventh birthday, Natsu made me this short sword with his father." She gripped it in one of her still gauntleted hand and poured a slight amount of magic into it. Warm, comforting red flames burst forth, and everyone jumped at the sudden appearance.

Gray leant forward. "Those are his…aren't they?"

"Yes. These are Natsu's flames. He said that even when he wasn't beside me, he would be able to protect me. So far, he hasn't lied. I pulled this weapon as a last resort on END when we fought. It seemed to distract him enough." Lucy looked down with a bittersweet expression on her face, her eyes filled with memories of better days.

"I never made the connection before! You're the one that Happy and Natsu used to talk about constantly! You're Luce, aren't you?"

The General cringed at the sound of the name that Natsu loved to call her. It sounded so different out of someone else's mouth. It just didn't feel the same. "I guess I am."

Deep blue eyes met brown, a small, sad smile pulling at his lips. "He was so smitten with you, you know that right?"

Lucy actually scoffed at that, while Laxus and others who knew Natsu before he was killed just chuckled at the exchange. "I don't believe you Fullbuster. But at any rate, may I continue?"

With a strange twinkle in his eyes, Gray leant back in his chair once again; shirt already discarded with his belt half off. She thought she heard him whisper 'so in denial' but chose to ignore the idiot.

"Thank you. I practised with this sword for many years with the leader of the army of Astralis, The Colonel, and also with the Bow Master. You all must know that I feel much more comfortable with when I have a weapon one me." Most in the room nodded, knowing they shared the same sentiment.

"Just after my seventh birthday, my mother succumbed to her sickness and passed peacefully in her bed. I inherited her magic, and consequently her keys. Celestial mages are only found in the Kingdom of the Stars, but it isn't well known that only the royal family can call upon the Zodiac." Lucy placed her keys down on the table as well, right next to Natsu's sword. "Natsu was there for me when I was depressed and alone after that. Jude refused to talk to me no matter what I did, and I was forbidden to speak of my mother or her magic in his presence. I had received more than one striking before I learned to keep my mouth shut. I learned one night from Capricorn and Aquarius the circumstances surrounding my mother's death, and it sent me into a pit of despair. Natsu pulled me out and dusted me off, for that I will always be thankful."

She sighed, voice wistful. "By the time Natsu turned ten, I was back to my old self, thanks to him and Happy. We still went on adventures and played and fought. I wasn't lonely anymore, even if the King refused to be in my presence because I reminded him of his Layla."

Lucy pulled the pendant from around her neck and placed it beside all the other items that had accumulated before her. "This Dragon head is made out of pure agate. I found this hanging around END's neck when we clashed earlier. I don't know how or why he felt the need to put it on when he found it. I would recognise it anywhere because I carved the damn thing when I was only eight years old. Gods above, it must have taken me three full months to do it right and even then it was a little lopsided. It was my birthday present to Natsu when he turned ten. He always wore it after I told him that it would bring him strength and victory."

She wiped a single tear off her face, stealing her mind again against the onslaught of painful feelings welling up again in her heart. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about her stupid, dense, lovable pink-haired friend. However, she had never spoken about him to anyone by her spirits, although that had been years ago.

"Five months later, Igneel and his advisors left on their trip and then went missing in the Worth Woodsea. Natsu and Happy left for a year to try to find him, travelling to Domus and then to Nix, then meeting with Porlyusica. During that time I trained and 'learned' how to be a Princess even though the King hated me. One day, Jude found the sword where I had hidden it, learning about my training. He was livid. I wouldn't give up the name of my teacher, so for my punishment, I was locked inside my room inside of rune barrier. This was created by Freed's father and maintained for almost nine years. The night the rune barrier was erected was the last time I spoke out loud to anyone in the castle, save for when Natsu and Happy joined me."

She was unsure of whether or not Freed knew why his father was always in Astralis instead of home with his family, but seeing the look of guilt on his face – which she was sure reflected on her own – assured her that he didn't. She waved away his attempts at an apology. It was neither of their faults.

"Natsu came back after a year, finding me behind the runes, unable to get to me like he used to. He thought that he could ambush the guards that surrounded me and take me away, but I rejected that option as soon as I found out that one of the mages was named Blue Note Stinger, the very same that now works closely with Master Hades."

At the name of the man that corrupted his sister's mind, Gray's Devil Slaying Magic started to go haywire, plunging the tent into subzero temperatures. King Makarov's enlarged hand slapped him heartily on the back, knocking the lieutenant's head against the wooden table effectively bringing him out of his haze.

Lucy continued as it there wasn't an interruption. "Natsu and I tried unsuccessfully for almost five full years to try and find a way out of that barrier. Objects could go in, but none could come out. The runes also rejected things that it felt were weapons, like light pens." Lucy pulled off one of her gauntlets and turned her hand around, flashing her hand to them all. "He gave me this ring when I turned fourteen."

Gray smirked and opened his mouth to say something, probably a snide comment about love or marriage, so Lucy barreled on, her voice rising to cover the Ice Mage. "A couple of weeks later he threw this-" Lucy pointed to one of the small silver keys on the golden ring. "-at me. He found it in Igneel's hoard and knew that it was a celestial spirit, the spirit of the Little Dog. I call him Plue."

"That was the last time I saw Natsu and Happy. A month later, I overheard the gossip from some maids that Ignis had been taken over by Alvarez. I never knew what happened to Zeref, but I heard in great detail about the slaughter of the Crown Prince. I lost all the light in my life. I felt so small and weak, alone in that godforsaken place with a King who hated his only daughter surrounded on all sides by guards. Jude was livid at me constantly when I came of marrying age. No one wanted a mute bride."

She sat back and replaced her weapon, keys, gauntlet, and finally the necklace. "With the stirrings of war, I knew I needed to be better prepared. I found out early on that Plue could actually bring me things of celestial origin out with him when he was called through his gate. I began to practice my magic again, successfully making that sword that I use and read all manner of books on war strategies and battles from the history of Earthland. By the time Nix fell, I was back at my peak strength, and with nothing more to do, my magic reserves grew every day."

"Almost three years to the day that I had last seen Natsu, the Cleansing of Astralis began. Luckily enough, Governor Justine had left back to Domus on urgent business only days before and wasn't caught in the crossfire. The rune barrier was the only reason why I was spared. Seeing as nothing could go in that was deemed a weapon, and nothing could come out, including the sounds of my own soul, the Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra, couldn't hear or smell me. They didn't think to physically check every room when they slaughtered my Kingdom." Lucy's eyes drooped wearily as everyone stared with rapt attention. This story had only been told once before to Laxus and Makarov. Even though it was depressing, it was quite interesting.

Lucy could see the Tactician jot down copious amounts of notes and questions that she had. She hoped that Levy would at least wait until tomorrow for those.

"It took a full two days after Astralis fell for the rune barrier to dissipate. I searched through the wreckage for Jude. I found him in his study behind his desk, still working. Finding my keys once again, as well as Natsu's sword and a bow for protection, I snuck out of my Kingdom on foot loosely following the roads and signs to get to Domus. I knew the King would help, for he knew my face. I was very weak when I arrived at Domus and was sick with a fever for many days until I recovered enough of my magic again. I trained ruthlessly for years to become a General, and that is my story. Everything else is public knowledge."

Levy's hand shot up as soon as Lucy finished her tale. Tiredly, Lucy peeked at her friend. "…Yes, Levy?"

"Where did you get that bow?"

"That was a gift from a peculiar person after I had arrived at Domus. She told me that it would be helpful to someone with my type of magic, and she wasn't wrong."

"Who was it?"

Lucy looked towards the King. This wasn't her secret to tell, the woman…or really…the astral projection of a woman who had told her of the bow was someone who they held dear to their hearts. Makarov emptied and refilled his pipe with new herbs then opened his mouth to either any Levy's question or deny her.

Before he had the chance, a new voice spoke up from behind Lucy. "I was the one who told General Nova about the bow she now carries. My name is Mavis Vermillion."

Titania clumsily rose to her full height re-quipping one of her swords haphazardly into her right hand. "Who are you? Where did you come from? This is a closed meeting for Generals and Lieutenants only."

Mavis walked forward slowly without making a single sound, passing straight through Erza before giggling at all the dumbstruck faces. "I am an astral projection. Nothing can hurt me, Titania. Please, lay down your weapon before you accidentally chop someone's head off."

Jura spoke next, his voice deep and commanding. "So, you are a ghost then?"

"…Of a sort."

"Why are you here?"

Mavis smiled softly. "I came to aid you in the war. I was killed many years ago by the Black Wizard. My body is being preserved somewhere by him. He means to resurrect me, but I want to pass on. This half-life, cursed by being both dead and living was something I never wanted. I will help you and in return, someone must destroy my body."

"Who has the power to do this for you?"

The small girl only shrugged. "It matters not, truly. Whoever gets there first I would imagine. General Nova has already promised to do this for me. That is why I told her about the bow."

Promises and exclamations of solidarity rang out through the tent all at once. Everyone seemed to want to help Mavis even though they were meeting her for the first time. But they knew, if Lucy had promised such a thing – and a Celestial Mage's promises were binding – then they should promise as well.

It was an easy decision.

King Makarov broke up the meeting after that, the battle and the advanced nature of the night causing most people to yawn. They would pack up and leave back to Domus tomorrow at noon, so for now, they could rest and recuperate their strength.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END leapt off the balcony of his personal quarters, shifting back into his Demon form as he fell. His large black wings snapped out at the last moment preventing his downward trajectory towards the unforgiving ground.

He had waited until the dead of night to leave the black fortress so that there was a slim chance of him being followed. It wouldn't do for any of the spies that Spriggan contracted to snitch on him and put Lucy in danger.

That was the last thing END wanted, even though he didn't completely know why yet. He had an inkling of course but kept that feeling deep within his heart to mull over at a later date.

Luck was on his side it seemed, with the night almost as black as his flames with a new moon giving off no additional light, END winged his way towards King Makarov's camp to try to pry as many answers as he could out of General Nova.

Gods, she was going to kick his ass so hard.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy was thankful that no one had treated her any different once they found out about her past. Most of those in the army had lost someone or their Kingdoms to the Etherious at one point in time and could empathise well.

General Nova would punch anyone who was caught coddling her because she was once a Princess, and everyone knew it. So they just went about their business normally, which calmed her nerves somewhat.

As she made her way back to her own tent – more specifically towards her own cot – for a well-deserved rest.

She stripped her soiled clothes away and used the water waiting for her in a ceramic bowl to wash the grime and sweat away from her skin before donning a new tunic that fell to mid thigh. It was one of Laxus' old shirts that he outgrew. She had stolen it years ago; the worn garment was so soft against her skin. One of the maids had pitched a fit when she had found it saying that it wasn't proper for a young lady to wear men's clothing to bed. But Laxus was her big brother in all but blood, so she ignored the maid and brought it everywhere she went. She wore pants constantly and abhorred dresses, so the tunic was just felt right.

It also allowed for quick movements, something her corsets had never done for her in her early years. If anyone ambushed her late at night, she would have the advantage of speed.

Which didn't help the situation any when her attacker crept up behind her making no sound, clamping a large hand over her mouth so that she couldn't call for help, like right at this moment. She thanked the deities above that he had at least waited for her to put on some coverings. She tried to kick her legs out behind her, but couldn't connect a hit being at such a strange angle, she even tried to bite the hand that held her, but to no avail.

However, all the fight left her body when she heard the familiar voice in her ear. "Calm down Nova. I'm not here to hurt you."


	12. Pearl

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to **KittyCrow12** who had many interesting questions and insights towards the cliff-hangers. Hope this lives up to your expectations.

BEWARE THE TWIST!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pearl**

 _Symbolizing wisdom, pearls are believed to attract wealth and luck; meant to keep children safe as well as pure; Ancient Chinese civilizations coveted the black pearl as the ultimate symbol of prosperity and were believed to be made out of the tears of mythical creatures and held in the mouths of Dragons._

* * *

END lightly touched down just outside the camp that housed the body of Domus' extensive army. He breathed slowly through his mouth and closed his eyes to concentrate fully. He easily scented the air and was almost overwhelmed by the warm smell of Lucy.

Cherry Blossoms, sweat from the battle, and something else that was hard to place invaded his senses and he moved towards the enticing smell sticking close to the shadows, his own black flames helping him blend into the darkness with ease.

It brought him to another tent that didn't stick out from all the others around it, other than the fact that it was situated away from the others at the very edge of the clearing and it flew two flags instead of only one. The first was a dark navy with a traditional white castle printed overtop. The second was pure gold with a black star.

He recognised it briefly as the symbol of Astralis, the lost Kingdom of Stars.

As END was trying to decide whether or not he should just barge into her quarters and hope for the best outcome that kept his head attached to his neck long enough to ask the questions he had, he heard a voice.

No, it was two voices. One deeper obviously male, and one he recognised instantly as Lucy's.

The situation hit him almost thirty seconds later as he stared at the flap of her tent.

General Nova was with a man.

In her tent.

She was alone in her tent with another male, and it wasn't _him_.

A small flutter of pain stabbed its way through his heart, and he rubbed the spot in annoyance.

Obviously, he was only annoyed? Angry? Dejected? Because he wanted desperately to speak to Nova as soon as possible. He hadn't really factored in a backup plan if she was with some type of company.

END had to stifle down a growl that tried to work its way up his throat and decided to just…wait this out. Feeling slightly dirty at listening to what could be an intimate meeting, END hunkered down to eavesdrop for as long as he could stomach hearing Lucy and her possible lover.

Ugh, that thought made his skin itch.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"What in the Gods' names? What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in almost six months! Not after you left to head up the Rune Knights with you lover."

Lucy's lecherous smirk could be clearly seen, even though there was limited light in her tent.

The man across from her flushed a light pink and averted his eyes. Her own gaze caught on the new cross hatch scar that sat on the side of his face, the skin still shiny and white. Lucy lifted her hand and brushed it across the raised scar, her touch soft. "Mest…"

Mest Gryder only waved her concern away. Everyone in the war had scars, the ones on the outside, displayed for all to see were usually the ones that you could reconcile easily. He had received it protecting his lover's back and deemed it a worthy sacrifice. Captain Lahar didn't seem to mind it, so why should he?

"General Nova, I have news. I have heard intelligence from a very trustworthy source that Emperor Spriggan is after your keys. There is word spreading throughout the Alvarez army to kill you outright and steal the Zodiac from your corpse. Apparently, he was displeased that END was unable to finish the job and gave the Underworld King and Invel, as well as all the underlings, an open invitation to destroy you. No one dared to cross you before as you were being saved as END's prey, but now…it seems something has changed. You are in more danger than ever before."

Lucy contemplated Mest's words, weighing each with a furrowed brow and unwavering gaze. Finally, she nodded only once. She didn't really understand why the Black Wizard would want with her keys, he couldn't even wield them properly as he didn't have any royal blood from Astralis flowing through his veins. Perhaps she should consult with Leo on this problem. Whatever the reason, she would continue you fighting with her comrades and protect her keys with her life.

Luckily most people underestimated her when they realised she was a woman. Men were all fools.

"Thank you for letting me know Mest. Please, let me break the news to King Makarov and the rest of the Generals. You know they will be over protective, especially Laxus. Stupid man sometimes forgets that I am one of the most feared Generals in Domus' army."

Mest cast her a sceptical gaze. Would she actually tell anyone about this? Probably not, but his conscious was clear seeing as Nova knew about the new information. She would know the best way to break it to the others, or she would keep her mouth shut.

"Alright, General Nova, I shall take my leave now." His mouth twisted into a sardonic smirk, his eyes alight with mirth and deviousness. "I have a meeting with Captain Lahar, should I tell him that you said hello?"

Lucy was pleased to hear that Lahar and Mest seemed to be doing well, even despite the war. "Of course. Also, tell him to pull the stick out of his ass sometimes. I'm sure you could replace it with something far more fun if you put your mind to it."

The man only bowed and smiled once more before he was gone, leaving only a gust of wind which whipped her hair around her face in his wake. She admired his Direct Line Magic, it made getting around much easier.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "Idiot."

She rubbed her hands over her arms, goose flesh erupting as the chill of the night finally caught up with her. Donning an overcoat made from Aries wool, Lucy felt the sudden urge to look at the stars tonight.

Her blood hummed with trepidation and anxiety over the news that Mest brought forth. She would always put up an unaffected front, but inside she was awash with fear.

Not for herself, no. She hadn't feared for her life in quite some years. Even when she was facing down the fearsome END – whom she thought wasn't as terrifying as most people thought he was –, she felt only determination and pride. She was confident in her abilities, yes, but she was also confident in her friends as well. She knew that they would have her back no matter what. If she were struck down in the midst of battle, then she would go out fighting with everything she had.

She was terrified for the Zodiac keys she now clutched in her hand close to her heart. Why would the Black Wizard ever need them? They were utterly useless to him, or so she thought. They were hers to protect, and this new warrant for her death would make that infinitely harder to do.

She also knew that she would die before she handed them over, which seemed to be her enemies plan. It would be even harder for her to fight in the battles now, everyone and their mother would be gunning for her demise.

Lucy needed something to calm her roiling emotions and settle her stomach which was clenching uncomfortably with her nerves. Only one thing could do that, star gazing. It reminded her of her wonderful memories of her mother and the years that she spent with Natsu.

She stepped out of her tent and strode into the woods that surrounded the slumbering army. She knew of a clearing with long soft grass where she would be comfortable enough to watch the stars turn above her.

As she laid on her back, reminiscing about the many times that she had done this with Natsu and Happy over the years, the hairs on the back of her neck and over her forearms raised. Her hand stilled where it was fiddling with the dragon pendant that still hung heavily around her neck.

Someone was watching her, of that she could be sure. After years of battling and the time she had spent sneaking around Alvarez's bases looking for information, she had developed and almost sixth sense when it came to things like this.

It didn't seem malicious in the slightest, just curious as if the entity didn't want to approach her, or perhaps it didn't know how to come forward. So she cut to the chase. "I know you are out there, there isn't any point in hiding anymore. Get out of the shadows."

A dark shape shifted to her left, and a silhouette of a man came forward.

"General Nova…Lucy. Fancy meeting you here."

Lucy snorted at his words before truly realising who was speaking to her. Her breath caught in her throat. She had no weapon on her, just her keys. But she wouldn't ask for any of her spirits to come forward yet. She could materialise her sword. However, her magic was still almost entirely drained from their first confrontation earlier in the day. She stayed her hand, though, letting it drift away from the golden keys to rest on the ground beside her.

Lucy was very interested in why END, the most feared demon the Black Wizard had ever created, had sought her out.

She also wanted to know why he had the Dragon carving, and where he found it, why he didn't kill her earlier that day, what he was doing here…there were so many things that she wanted answers to, but another question bubbled up out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Where is your shirt?"

END looked down at his naked torso then back up at her only to shrug and grin toothily at her while scratching the back of his head in apparent embarrassment. "Dunno. Probably left it in my room. I was too focused on not being followed here to really focus on clothing."

Lucy cursed quietly to herself, this demon was making it so incredibly hard for her to hate him. He was almost endearing in the way his easy expressions crossed his face, and his feelings were laid bare for all to see in his red eyes. "Well, thank you for being careful…"

And dammit, they were having another conversation! One of little consequence at that! Lucy should be asking him important questions and reaping the benefits of his answers. But she couldn't make her tongue work properly, and the sentence died before it was truly born, Lucy was far too distracted by the way END's biceps shifted as he crossed his arms across his well-toned chest.

She quickly averted her gaze before END could catch her starring. She berated herself mentally. There were plenty of men in the army who clamoured for her attention almost daily. There was absolutely no reason for her to ogle END at all.

He was a demon for the Gods sakes. She felt like she was having an existential crisis at the moment and wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, so she missed the way that END looked at her, an almost wistful expression on his face.

He had only meant to follow her to where ever she was going then swoop down and scoop her up, kidnapping her and demanding answers. He didn't factor in the fact that she would sense him as quickly as she had, but there it was. And now they were talking like they weren't mortal enemies! END had never had anything like this before, well, he could have, if only he could remember.

END decided that he quite liked where this was heading. Nova wasn't screaming or wildly waving about her golden sword trying to lop off his head, so he thought this was a pretty good start. He glanced back at General Nova, the woman who he knew as Lucy, as she gazed up at the night sky once again, and almost fell over as pain ripped through his skull.

A flash of light passed before his eyes. And then another. They coalesced into an image.

A little girl with hair of gold sitting on a balcony made of white stone. Gigantic brown eyes filled with sadness. A hand outstretched towards the small girl. The girls hand intertwined with mystery hand, fingers curled around each other.

And just as fast as it came, the visions, or memories, or whatever they were, vanished.

The pain left as well which END was very thankful for. It had felt like a branding iron had been thrust between his eyes and left to simmer his brain into mush. He lived in perpetual hellfire, and that pain had felt like he was absolutely burning.

Something came over him then as he watched Lucy among the tall grass. Call it Déjà vu or perhaps a mere coincidence but END did something that he had no control over, his arms and feet and hands working all on their own.

He took two steps forward into Lucy's field of vision and stretched his clawed hand forward in an invitation. His mouth formed words before he could fully comprehend what he was saying. "Do you trust me?"

The answer had come before Lucy knew what was happening. "…yes."

Her small hand gripped his warm one with a surprising amount of strength.

Before Lucy could say another word, END's black wings snapped out to their full width, and he pulled her into his arms. END soared into the sky, a concentrated look gracing his abnormally expressive face.

All Lucy could think about was how this was the second time someone had stolen her away from her fear.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Why did you bring me here END? Why come for me at all? Why not just kill me and be done with it?"

END considered answering her quickly, but he didn't really know why he couldn't kill her, so he chose to ponder his words carefully. "I have questions. Lots and lots of questions. And I can't kill you, no matter how much my superiors want me to. Hell, Spriggan's only directive for me was to rip you apart. But I couldn't manage it. My body won't let me. Does that make any sense?"

"Uhm. No. It doesn't. We are enemies. Opposites on either side of this ridiculous war, we should be able to kill each other. It's what we were meant to do. My magic is in direct contrast to yours, did you notice that?"

END only nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Your flames stole my magic from me, their darkness snuffed out its light faster than I have ever seen before. I would have succumbed if we had kept fighting earlier before the Jupiter Cannon was mysteriously destroyed." Again she cursed herself. Why the hell was she divulging just how vulnerable she was to END? How had he pried open her heart and why was she spilling all of her secrets?

Maybe it had something to do with the look in his eyes. Like he understood.

No one ever understood. They tried, but it wasn't the same. People like Gray and Erza and Lyon were out for revenge, for vengeance for their lost ones. Lucy wasn't like that. She didn't fight for her lost Kingdom, nor for her lost family. She didn't even fight because they had killed Natsu in cold blood.

She struggled to obtain the freedom that they deserved, but she was tired. Dead tired. Right down to her bones. This isn't what she wanted when she was a girl. She just wanted to be able to keep her Kingdom safe and have Natsu's back when he inevitably got them into a whole heap of trouble.

Wide red eyes watched Lucy in fascination. So it was the same for her, did she know how it felt? "Your light washed out my darkness, I wouldn't have lasted much longer if we had hadn't stopped. Even now, I feel…drained. Unbalanced."

Silence greeted them as they gazed over the grassy plains, the dry grasses rustling slightly in the breeze.

"General Nova…"

Lucy scoffed at that. She truly hated to be called something so formal when not with the other Generals, or in the war council. "END, I think we are passed formalities. Call me Lucy."

He rolled his eyes playfully at her request but complied all the same. There was just something about the way that her name rolled off his tongue that made him happy she had told him in the first place. "Fine…Lucy. I have questions too. Why don't you ask one, then I ask one."

"An eye for an eye isn't it? That makes sense. I'll begin with something easy. What does END stand for, I never believed that it was your name."

END furrowed his brow. He had never thought about his name before, and whether or not it actually stood for anything in particular. Maybe he should ask the Emperor. "I don't know. I've never asked. Just done what they told me to do. I won't lie to you Lucy, I am a Demon. I am the leader of the Etherious, I have killed before. But it was only high-class targets that needed more fire power than the underlings could give. The only order I have ever disobeyed was the one to kill you."

She bowed her head and ripped up some grass from the ground beside her letting it float away in the wind. "I understand that. More than you would know. I have killed as well, on orders as well. Do you think I wasn't aiming to kill Invel that day if it wasn't something that I was capable of doing?"

He smirked at her. "You know, that was the first time I had begged Spriggan to be let out of the Black Castle. I had wanted to meet you in battle so bad, you were such an interesting opponent that I couldn't wait to clash with you. You know you didn't disappoint."

"That was almost three years ago!"

"I know, it was the first time that something outside of Alvarez had interested me. It probably had something to do with the Emperor pitching a massive hissy fit over the fact that you drove his forces back and almost fatally injured his right-hand man."

Lucy snorted, the giggled. Soon she was clutching her stomach as tears for mirth poured down her face. It had been so long since she had laughed so hard, and so freely. Usually, it was a forced chuckle, but this Demon, END, had made her feel…happy.

It was a perplexing feeling to be sure.

END watched his mortal enemy roll in the tall grass – while still chuckling – and deemed her strange. But it was a good strange. It was different. She seemed like someone whom he could confide in, so he did.

"Alright! Calm down. It's my turn to ask." He mulled over his options and decided to start with something easy to answer as well. "Why do you recognise that necklace?"

He witnessed a surprising turn of events then. Lucy's happy laughter was cut off abruptly, and she sat up straight, almost painfully straight. She seemed to be refusing to look at him.

"Because I was the one who carved it."

Well, that was an interesting response. He had never thought that she would have intimate knowledge of it, but that made this all the more intriguing. Why had the Black Wizard been hiding it? "You made this? Why was it at the Black Castle in the Emperor's personal study no less?"

"I have no idea why it was hidden in his study. But I know why it was in the castle. Do you know the history of that place?"

END shook his head, ashamed that he had never thought to ask. Although, no one had told him anything when he had awoken after his accident with amnesia. "No, when I woke, no one told me. It was just where we were, and I thought we had always been there."

"Before Alvarez invaded, that castle sat in the capital city of the Kingdom of Ignis. Also known as the Kingdom of Dragons. Igneel Dragneel was a gracious and just King, but he went missing one day along with four of his advisors. They left behind their children, the possessed Dragon Slayers that fight in your army. Igneel left behind two sons. One, Zeref, became the King and the second…the…second son was named Natsu. I carved that Dragon for him and gave it to him on his tenth birthday. He was my best friend."

END winced, now understanding why she had seemed so distraught. That pendant was never meant to be in his hands. It was supposed to be hanging around the neck of Natsu, the Crown Prince best friend to Lucy. And by the way she spoke his name, with an unwavering reverence that was filled with a heartbreaking amount of love, they wouldn't have been just best friends for much longer. He had heard from the Black Wizard about the slaughter of the royal family in passing and now knew why she had said that the war had taken more from her than she was ever willing to give.

"I'm sorry. Truly. I only put it on because it felt so familiar, it felt like it was giving me strength and courage. Like I couldn't lose with it one."

Lucy chuckled and wiped away the treacherous tears making wet tracks down towards her chin. "I know END. I don't blame you. I had infused the damn thing with some of my magic when I was making it. It was unconscious and didn't really realise it until I gave it to him, but he always said he felt content with it on, so I never explained it. He was a silly, foolish boy, but he was my best friend."

At this, Lucy broke down for the first time since she had heard the news of Natsu's death.

She felt a warm arm tentatively loop around her shoulders, and a heavy palm awkwardly pats the top of her head. She allowed END to comfort her. She had no strength left to push him away anyways.

If someone had told her this morning that she would be in the arms of the fiercest Demon of the Etherious army, Lucy would have punched them in the throat and tried to write them up for ridiculous ideas, but alas, here they were.

Not another word was said until the sun peaked over the mountains. Their questions could wait for both of them felt peace in their hearts that hadn't been there for many years.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END dropped her in front of her tent and followed her in, the shadowed interior giving them the illusion of privacy.

"I know we have more questions for each other, but I only have one more for you. Are you tired of this war?"

He thought carefully on her query, but truthfully, he knew deep down that he was dead tired of all the fighting, the strategizing, and the needless slaughtering. He was a Demon, true, but he had never felt the bloodthirsty rage of all the other Demons that the Black Wizard held in his pocket. "Yes. I'm so exhausted."

She gave him her first true smile of the night and asked him one more question that rattled his foundations so thoroughly he might have thought there was an earthquake had his feet not been planted firmly on the ground.

"Would you be willing to help me win this war? To take down the Emperor and give freedom back to the people again?"

He knew his answer even before she had finished speaking. And with a smile of his own, filled with sharp teeth and an enormous amount enthusiasm that blew her away, he spoke.

"Yes."


	13. Alexandrite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **Ihartkimchi.** Your review in all capital letters made me smile so big I got asked if I was feeling sick. Because apparently, I don't smile near enough for it not to cause alarm in my coworkers.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Alexandrite**

 _Birthstone of June, it was first discovered in an emerald mine in Russia on Prince Alexander II birthday, thought to bring good luck; when found, it is considered a good omen and brings balance between the physical and spiritual worlds; strengthens intuition; changes colour if exposed to a light source rich in 'red' wavelengths._

* * *

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Just like that? You'll aid our efforts in the war and undermine the Black Wizard that quickly? Don't you need some time to think it over?"

END's shoulders rose and fell in a sloppy excuse for a shrug. "No? I have always acted before I thought it out. Why should this be any different?"

Now Lucy is sceptical, and rightly so. Nothing is ever this easy, everything she has ever wanted has been accomplished through hard work and diligence. To have this…double agent situation just thrust in her lap gives her pause. "Because this is a big decision! You are essentially switching sides! It will be dangerous and life threatening."

END blinked slowly. He looked almost…bored. "So what if it will be dangerous? My whole life has been dangerous, always fighting, always trying to gain the upper hand. I want this, Lucy. This is the right thing to do."

"…Alright…If you're sure…" Who would have thought that END would have a moral code?

His nod is barely discernible in the low light, but his glowing red eyes are steady and filled with conviction. Not a hint of deceit can be seen. "I'm sure. I'm surer of this decision than anything else in my life at the moment."

Lucy knows what that feels like. The decision to ask END to be an informant was spur of the moment, sure, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I have one favour to ask, though if I am to help you and your army."

Ah, there's the catch. She knew there would be one. "…Go on."

"Help me regain my memories. From before the accident. They could be useful, or they could be trivial, but…I want to know more about myself."

Lucy mulls it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. On the one hand, END would become more complete, and be might sympathise more with their cause against the Black Wizard than he does now. On the other…he could regain a memory of something that would make him turn his back on Domus and obliterate them without a second thought.

It was a gamble, to be sure.

But one she was willing to make.

"Of course. That is something I will gladly do. I know of two separate mages with memory capabilities. One heads up the Rune Knights with his…uh…special friend. His name is Mest Gryder. The other is a Lieutenant named Rufus Lore. He is a brilliant strategist and practices a very rare form of Maker Magic. Hopefully, between them, and possibly Levy and Freed…we could make some progress."

Black claws had rifled through ashen hair before END let out a shaky breath. "I didn't think you would agree so quickly. I've asked the Emperor to try to restore them before, but he says he can't. I used to believe him…but now I think that he can restore them, but he won't."

Lucy glanced at the Demon's face, trying to gauge his reactions and was surprised to find something that she didn't even know END would be able to feel.

Fear.

"What are you afraid of? Your memories are your own, they are one thing, apart from your body that is truly yours to possess. I don't think you're wrong or foolish to want to know something more about yourself."

"I'm not afraid of sounding foolish, I do that on a daily basis, so it's nothing new. I'm scared of my memories. I've only had a few flashes of them in all of my years. Clearly, something happened that was so traumatic, my mind is shielding me from them."

"Are you sure you want them back?"

There is no hesitation before he nods. "Yes, without a doubt."

"Then we will figure it out as we go."

Silence fills the tent, but it is oddly not filled with uncomfortable tension. Just peaceful contemplation, as both Lucy and END think upon their current situation.

END suddenly cocks his head to the left, as if listening to the sounds around them. Lucy is reminded of a puppy who has found something interesting to play with. It strikes her as so odd that she has to hastily pass off a giggle as a weird sort of half-cough and wave away his questioning gaze to whether or not she is alright.

"Your comrades are waking up now. Soon, it will be dangerous for me to be here."

"It was already dangerous for you to be here. No matter the time. But if you must go, then you must. We leave for Domus at midday and will be back at the castle in the capital city by the next night. Five days from today, at twilight, come to King Makarov's castle. I will make sure all the right people are present. You must talk to him before we speak more about any of this. Please search for as much information that could turn the tide of the war or even secrets about the next fight for us. I'm sure that the King would reward you."

END frowned. "I don't need anything, just my memories back. I know they are important, and I have no need of other possessions other than my clothes."

"Which you conveniently seem to be forgetting at the moment. Maybe you're picking up some of Gray's bad habits of stripping at strange moments."

Stricken, END baulks. "I do not have a stripping habit, believe me." His gaze softened into something…darker and he looked at the blonde through his long eyelashes. "Unless you want me to strip on purpose. Just say the word."

It was Lucy's turn to gawk at the Demon. Was the great and terrible END _flirting_ with her? No, definitely not. It was in their nature for Demons to enjoy the more carnal acts, but she didn't think they would flirt with others.

She brushed off the incident as an anomaly and decided to forget it altogether. If she could.

"Five days from today, at twilight, come to King Makarov's castle. I will make sure all the right people are present. You must talk to him before we speak more about any of this."

He nods once again. "Where shall we meet?"

"…the front gates. There are alcoves on either side that will hide you well enough before I can bring you in. Be prepared for confrontation. I know you are strong, but facing down every General and Lieutenant as well as the King at the same time might be more than you can handle."

"Tch. I'll be fine. I was made to take more than one weak ass hit from a couple of wannabe wizards." He grins cockily at her before melting into the shadows and disappearing into the feeble light of the morning. She knows he was kidding, seeing as his tone was playful, but he is in for a rude awakening if he ever tries to go up against Titania. Or the God's forbid, Laxus when he's in a pissy mood. Which is always.

She chuckles at the thought, gathering up her belongings and stuffing them unceremoniously into her pack. She would definitely like to see END in a battle with the Thunder God.

Now, what would be entertainment?

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Five days have passed, and the army has comfortably made its way back to Domus and settled into their rooms in the castle. Most of the Generals and Lieutenants have made their home here where they can be close to the King and defend him should something untoward happen.

Though, Makarov is not a feeble man in the slightest. Possibly the strongest mage they have on their side, he easily outclasses Jura and even his own Grandson. It is more the principle of the thing.

If the head of the organisation falls, there would be panic and chaos. Laxus would be able to fill his shoes nicely, but Lucy knows from countless conversations between her and her pseudo brother when they were training together growing up, that he hopes that day will never come. He would rather fight then rule a Kingdom.

Lucy had requested a war council meeting to go over strategies for the next inevitable battle, and the King agreed. Luckily enough, both Rufus and Mest will be present as they must give an account of their actions before and after the Jupiter Cannon exploded. Strangely enough, no one has come forward to claim that they were the ones who defeated the weapon of mass destruction.

The Council is set to convene in thirty minutes, so Lucy is stuck waiting for END out by the entrance way. Patience has never been a strong suit of hers, but she has learned it over the years. You can't effectively sneak in anywhere if you rage about because you're bored.

She shuts out all other sounds around her and focuses on a breathing exercise that she learned early on in her training with Capricorn. It is supposed to focus her mind and release excess tension, which is a bonus for Lucy at the moment. She feels wound tighter than a spring in anticipation for the meeting.

Gods, she hopes her family won't kill him.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"What are you doing weirdo?"

A deep voice pushes Lucy out of her relaxed state of mind into one that is highly alert and uses instinct over rational thought. Without a moment's hesitation, she quickly draws her bow from her back and pulls the string, letting an arrow composed of pure light fly in the direction of the perceived threat.

Too late she realises that it was END who had arrived on time.

Luckily enough, END has good reflexes and dodges quickly out of the way by dropping like a sack of bricks onto the ground, his black wings shielding his face.

"What the hell Lucy!"

"Sorry! I didn't realise it was you! When I'm that deep into meditation, most people know not to bother me because I react simply on my fight or flight instincts."

He grins toothily. "No worries. I'm sorry I startled yah. I just thought it was weird for you to be just sitting there on the ground is all."

"…Sorry." Lucy feels sheepish and grins back at him half-heartedly. His smiles are always contagious, and she wants to know why that is. Does it happen with everyone? Or just her?

Lucy gasps suddenly. "Shit! You're out in the open. Come here!"

"What-" Not giving END time to collect his thoughts Lucy tugs him bodily into the small alcove that decorates the side of the entrance in the wall around the castle. Most people don't even know that the divot is there, but she used it as a good place to read when she was younger, and her lady-in-waiting was trying to force her into yet another dress.

Belatedly, Lucy realises that she had never been in this particular alcove with another person and was now just understanding how tiny it actually was. Especially because END was larger than most with his wings and talons and broad chest and exposed abdominals.

She was staring again, but in her defence, it was hard not to. He wasn't wearing a shirt for the second time, and she was pressed flush up against his skin, her back flat against the stone wall. There wasn't an inch of wiggle room.

"Well…this is cozy."

She rolls her eyes so that END can see and slaps his exposed shoulder lightly. She was hoping that this wouldn't be awkward for her, but END seemed to be able to make light of the situation and move on. So she would too. Looking up into his red eyes – she despised people who couldn't make eye contact when speaking as they were usually not telling the truth – and realised that his face was much closer that she realised. If she leant forward slightly, her forehead would knock against his chin.

Had he always been that tall compared to her?

Pushing aside the strangeness of the situation, Lucy forged ahead. "Yes. Well…I didn't realise that it was so small, so forgive my oversight. The war council has started, and soon they will send messengers out to find me if I don't make an appearance, especially because it was me who asked for it to even take place."

"Do you think they will try to kill me?"

"...Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"More than likely, yes, they will try to hurt you at the very least. Makarov does not enjoy killing, neither do the warriors here. But we know that we must if the situation calls for it."

Sagely, he nods, his chin barely brushing the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She knew he would. She wasn't worried about him per se. "I'm worried that I'll be caught in the middle of it! I don't want to die today!"

"Tch. That's not very nice Luce."

In a childish display that she hadn't felt in what felt like years, Lucy stuck her tongue out at END. It was a foolish gesture after she realised, again, just how close their faces were. It wasn't until a second later that she froze in place. It had been so long since someone had called her by that nickname and it didn't sound…wrong.

The last had been Gray only days earlier, and the sound of it made her squirm uncomfortably as the Ice Devil Slayer had uttered it.

Not so much with END.

It must have been a fluke. She almost laughed out loud. Of course, it was. A fluke, how silly of her.

She had forgotten that her tongue was still pointed at her once deadly-rival-mortal-enemy and now tentative-possible-friend-secret-agent…person.

"Careful there. I just might bite it if you leave it out too long." END's voice was husky, and she thought that it was almost an octave lower than his normal tone. Or was that just her imagination?

Must have been another fluke.

Quicker than the Thunder God's lightning attack, Lucy sucked her tongue back into her mouth and clears her throat in an attempt to distract from the blush that started to creep up her neck. Again, she has to remind herself to move on with the situation and not get distracted, which is becoming increasingly hard when she is pressed up against so much warm muscle. (Yes, it has been a long time since she had been this close to a man and even then it was Laxus, and she had fallen asleep on his chest after a particularly brutal training session. She was only human after all.)

"Okay. Let's go inside. Stay behind me, and everything will work out just fine…I hope."

"You are willing to be my shield?"

"Uhhh…I guess?" He seemed confused at that. Perhaps he thought she would shove him in and let him fend for himself? She had asked him to come and would help him as long as possible. Luckily her magic reserves had completely replenished. Hopefully, the people gathered in the room would be more hesitant to attack END if she was standing in the way.

Hopefully.

But not likely.

END hesitantly took a single lock of her golden hair and attempted to push it back behind her right ear. His expression was one of great focus so that his claws didn't nick her smooth skin. The gesture is so endearing that for a moment it was hard for Lucy to think about END as simply a Demon.

But that is what he was, a Demon, the most feared out of all the Demons in the Etherious Army.

Lucy pushed out from the alcove and beckoned END forward into the castle grounds and from there into Makarov's study, hopefully without being seen.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Are you ready?" They had made it without a single suspicious second glance from any of the guards or servants that littered the castle interior. Lucy had turned to END when they had made it to the study and stood and gathered her thoughts with her hand on the knob.

"Not at all."

On that hopeful note, Lucy pushed open the door to the room to find it completely filled with people. The King is speaking at the moment, so all attention is on him, his voice carries easily to the back of the room to where Lucy slips in.

END found a place in the shadowy corner just behind her and thanked his lucky stars that no one has truly noticed his presence yet. Although, the gigantic blonde in the front sniffs the air curiously. It reminds him of the many Dragon Slayers the Black Wizard controls.

He reasons that it must be the Thunder God, the pseudo-Dragon Slayer. Spriggan had once upon a time wanted him to add to his collection of Slayers, but the hulking man decimated every attempt that was made for his capture. So the Emperor gave up.

"…Mest. It is good to see you back amongst us. Please give us your report."

A dark haired man stepped up and nodded politely towards some of his friends. "Of course. I will first give an account of the Rune Knights actions during the last skirmish…"

END lost interest after that. He recognised the man's voice from inside Lucy's tent but knew that the mage preferred a… _manlier_ disposition when it came to being sexually satisfied. He would never admit to anyone that he was so very happy that this man wasn't Lucy's lover. She deserved someone more robust. More exciting. More cheerful.

Someone full of life.

It pained him because he knew she deserved something the complete opposite of him. He was a Demon, technically he wasn't even alive. None of them were. It was something between life and death and stretched on forever.

To distract himself from that train of thought, he stuck to people watching, trying to figure out who everyone was, depending on the descriptions that he had been told about from the many underlings that had a run in with Makarov and his "family."

The black haired slanty-eyed man slouching against the opposite wall must have been Fullbuster, Silver's son. END could just tell from the look in his eyes that he was a bastard. Could have something to do with just how cold he smelled. It burned his nose when he inhaled deeply.

The masked and wrapped man standing on one side of Titania (who wouldn't know her?) would be the ever elusive Mystogan, the one that Mard Geer had such a stick up his ass about. The King of Edolas, or he supposed, the ex-King of Edolas seeing as it had been decimated.

There were many others, he could see the Thunder Legion, all circling like buzzards around Laxus. Gildarts Clive, one of the most notorious rogues they had ever known. His crash magic was absolutely insane. A glint of silver caught END's eye. He had heard that Gildarts had been injured, but he didn't realise the extent of it. Those prosthetics looked…expensive if nothing else.

Captain Lahar, smirking at his "secret" lover – who was still speaking in a monotone that would have put him into a deep sleep should END have kept listening.

He jolted when he glimpsed a full head of bright blue hair and a flash of a red tattoo. It seemed like Jellal was a better double agent than they had ever thought. The Black Wizard might not be aware that he played for both teams as it were. And how close he was to Erza seemed to show that he was most definitely a full supporter of Domus and not for his side.

He had to scold himself there. Alvarez was no longer _his_ side, if Makarov would have him, he would soon become a double agent as well.

END looked around catching Lucy's eye for a moment, and she nodded slightly. It seemed that she would speak up soon and give away the fact that END was standing inside their war room.

It was slightly disconcerting for him. These were the people that had stymied Spriggan for so long? He had been standing in the corner of their room, listening to their new and improved strategies for nigh on twenty minutes and no one but Lucy knew he was there.

If the Emperor knew just how easy it had been to get inside, he would have had a field day.

Granted, Lucy did help him and knew all the nooks and crannies to hide him in on the way up to Makarov's office.

"…Does anyone have anything else to say? Please come forward now. Also, does anyone have any more information about how the Jupiter Cannon was destroyed?"

As soon as that last word was out of the King's mouth, END knew he was about to do something completely and utterly stupid inside a room with roughly thirty of the most deadly mages in the known world. He also knew that Lucy would not be happy about this, but he truthfully couldn't resist. The temptation to oust himself in the most prolific way was just calling to him like some sort of strange siren song.

So END stepped out of the shadows and raised a single clawed hand high in the air and opened his mouth. He spoke what would possibly be his last words.

"Uhhh…That was me."

He smiled wide, making sure that his sharpened teeth peeked out, at the stunned silence and the many stricken faces turned towards him. "Don't all thank me at once."


	14. Bloodstone

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **CheeseyWonder122** who is apparently addicted to this story, not going to lie, I don't really want you to get rehab for that addiction.

Also, for **ThatOneFriend-3** who has reviewed on every single one of the chapters, kudos to you, and thanks for the support. XD

BEWARE! END AS A SEXY SASSY CINNAMON ROLL, SPRINKLED WITH SNARK AND A SMIDGE OF CUTENESS! (I've always wanted to read a flirty END, but have yet to find one. So I'll just write the dark smexy interactions instead.)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Bloodstone**

 _Also known as Heliotrope; in ancient worlds it was considered the most beautiful of Jaspers; Nicknamed 'Christ's Stone' for the spots of bright blood red usually intermixed with patches of gold; speaks of life and birth, vitality and passion; used as a talisman for women going through the last trimester of pregnancy and for the birthing process; the Ancient Greek's nicknamed it the 'Sun Stone' and thought that it could heal injuries if placed in sunlight._

* * *

Silence reigned through the office, END's declaration of destroying the Jupiter Cannon echoing through the minds of those assembled.

While most everyone was held in place by the sheer absurdity of the situation and could only stare at END in all his Demon glory, some, like Gray, had skipped right over confused and went straight for livid.

Jellal stood with a passive face, waiting to see what END would do next.

Lucy, on the other hand, wilted like a dying flower. She felt a powerful need to ask END if had always been an idiot or if he was saving his stupidity just for her.

The first person to shake off the chains of surprise was the King. Makarov blinked once, twice, then smiled wide. He just knew something interesting would happen soon, he had been awfully bored these last five days. Those nearest him could feel his suppressed glee. Some wondered if they could be charged with treason if they asked him if he had suffered a mental break.

Second to snap out of his daze, was, unfortunately, the very man whose magic directly contrasted END's flames. The Ice Devil Slayer himself, and Gray Fullbuster was out for blood, or a good maiming, whichever happened first. While General Nova's holy light destroyed the darkness around the Demon, Gray's Everlasting Ice was the only thing that could contain the Hellfire that END expertly wielded.

He was the perfect Demon Hunter, and END was now his prey.

He tore across the room, toppling Rune Knights, Generals, and other mages in his haste to confront the Demon that for all intents and purposes, was evil incarnate. Gray couldn't get to Deliora, so he would take his fury and sadness and take out END once and for all.

Because the world would be a much better place with one less Alvarez sympathiser.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see the quick, calculating glance that Lucy gave him in his desperate need to pierce END's head and heart and vital organs with his ice. He might have wondered why the Demon hadn't moved from his spot, nor gave any indication that he held fear or anger for his attacker.

To his surprise, his Icebringer, the gigantic sword made of ice, one of his ultimate spells that he spent years perfecting, never connected to its target.

Instead, it was stopped an inch away from END's jugular vein by a very familiar golden sword, held by his superior who was not looking at him as a friend and comrade at the moment, but a very real threat that she would have to vanquish.

He had seen the look on her face only in the heat of battle, and never, ever directed at him

This was no longer his little sister Lucy, but General Nova staring at him with cold eyes and a thin-lipped grimace. She looked so regal standing there in her golden armour, sure-footed and confident in her stance which was between him and the enemy. For a second he hated her, but that fell away as he watched how her brow furrowed.

She wasn't taking any pleasure in this.

Gray only had a moment to feel like a scolded child before her magical sword sliced through his Everlasting Ice, and he lost his grip on the magic needed to maintain his spell. Icebringer shattered into pieces that glittered like millions of diamonds before it faded into nothing.

"Stand down Lieutenant, this is not the time for vengeance. Save it for the correct Demon that destroyed your village and possessed your father." She barked the order in a tone she only reserved for the most stubborn new recruits.

His pride was taking many hits today.

He couldn't help by whine like a petulant child, never dropping his fighting stance, ready for another strike. "But, Lucy…."

"STAND DOWN GRAY! Do not make me knock you out."

He looked around the room for someone to back him up, feeling surprised when even the people that hated END and all he stood for either glanced down at their feet or gave him pitying looks.

No one wanted to face down General Nova when she was like this. Not even Titania's wrath compared to Lucy's when she really meant it.

"Fucking cowards." He breathed under his breath, earning a scowl from the Thunder God and a smirk from END that made his blood boil even more.

"Fine _General Nova_ , I won't attack again, but I'm not moving." His tone was scathing, and he felt a twinge of guilt as Lucy flinched at the mention of her position. Everyone knew that she truly hated that name, she had never wanted it in the first place. It made the war seem too real somehow.

She nodded at him, her eyes blank and distant. He knew he would have to apologise later for his remark, but now wasn't the time for that. There were bigger fish to fry as it were.

Lucy was defending END, and he wanted to know _why_.

He watched her clench a gauntleted hand and saw anger bleed back into her eyes, chasing the dull look away. Gray prayed to the Gods above and below that she wasn't actually going to knock him out. He almost closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow but was immensely thankful that he witnessed what would soon come to be known – to him at least – as the best day ever. When things in the future looked bleak, he would call up the image and have himself a little laugh at END's expense.

General Nova, in all her golden glory, wheeled around on an unsuspecting, still _smirking_ END and crashed her now glowing fist into the right side of his jaw.

A satisfying crunch ripped through the air, and many cringed in sympathy at the sound.

END dropped like a bag of rocks onto the floor of Makarov's office, with a stunned look on his face. But the fire in his eyes never left, and only seemed to burn brighter.

If he were a normal man and not a highly skilled almost immortal Demon, End would have suffered from a broken jaw, but in his case, it would most likely only bruise somewhat.

"Damn it, Luce! First the bow thing earlier today, now this? I understood about sneakin' up on yah, but I'm really confused about this…"

That statement completely bewildered everyone present for numerous reasons.

One, Lucy had used her bow on END today?

Two, END had actually snuck up on the ever vigilant General?

Three, was END super dumb or did he just have a very short attention span? Did he not remember how he revealed himself?

And finally, four, who the hell was this Luce person?

Gray, Erza, Laxus, and the still very joyful King were the only ones who knew just who Luce was, and why that moniker held so much love and pain for Lucy. Only Natsu called her that, and they hadn't even connected Lucy that they knew, to the Luce that the little pink-haired terror had raved about constantly until earlier that week.

So they were confused about one other thing. Why wasn't Lucy decapitating END for using Natsu's special name for her?

They all wanted to ask, but none had the stones to voice the question. They would inquire when Lucy wasn't so…temperamental.

Maybe.

"That was for being an idiot! And while we're at it, why the fuck didn't you dodge out of the way of his ice? You know for a fact that he's a Devil Slayer. He literally _slays_ Demons for a living! What were you thinking?!" While Lucy ranted and raved at END – who was still lounging on the floor massaging his swelling jaw – thirty plus mages, the royal council, and the King all watched the scene with varying degrees of confusion.

Some thought she was crazy, some that END was just saying things to rile her up – which he was, make no mistake – and some thought the interaction was adorable.

Finally, End held up a single clawed hand and stopped Lucy mid-sentence. "I didn't move because I knew you would keep your word. You said you would stand in between your family and me. You would be a shield. I never doubted you."

Of all the things Lucy thought END, the great and powerful leader of the Etherious Army, would say as an excuse to his boneheaded move, it wasn't that. He had put his faith in her and risked his life (could he die? She wasn't entirely sure.) to prove a point. That level of blind confidence had never truly been given to her except for Natsu and in extension, Happy.

It warmed her heart for a moment, and in turn brought blood rushing to her cheeks in a light pink blush. Luckily she had been turned towards the prone form of END, and only a scant few people saw her flushing face.

She would threaten said people at a later time to keep their traps shut. She was only embarrassed at his compliment of her skills.

That was it. Nothing more.

Lucy cleared her throat to distract from the weirdness of this entire situation and extended a hand out towards her Demon-companion-possible-friend-not-enemy person, hauling him to his feet.

"How the hell did he sneak up on you of all people? You took your stealth training from Mystogan himself! He taught you how to always listen and be aware of your surroundings. Are you becoming slow in your old age Nova?" Laxus' mocking tone was only met by a childish scowl from Lucy. Only her brother was allowed to tease her about such things.

"No, you idiot. I was in a deep meditation state waiting for END to arrive. He loudly announced himself, so I was startled and almost blew his head off with one of my light arrows." Lucy sounded like a foolish child trying to justify her actions, but she didn't care at the moment. A glaring match started between Nova and the Thunder God while END chuckled at seeing yet another side to the infamous General he had admired.

The King decided that this was the perfect opportunity to speak up and demand that everyone come to order, as the chatter and gossip levels had started to rise since Nova had gracefully connected her fist to END's face. Ever the diplomat, Makarov decided to take a civil approach to addressing the Demon that now stood inside his castle.

"Now, END, what was this you were saying about the Jupiter Cannon?"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"…so I destroyed it so that Alvarez would back off. Enough of Tartaros had been defeated that the Black Wizard had called for a retreat so that our forces could be healed by Wendy or regenerated in Hell's core by Lamy."

Lucy watched as END shivered at the mention of Lamy. She would ask him about that later, it could be important. She also witnessed an even more interesting phenomenon as END mentioned Wendy, which she knew to be the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Mest had twitched at the sound of her name. Now, this was interesting, and Lucy was determined to find out why he had that sort of reaction.

She held up her hand for the right to speak next and was granted the full use of the floor by the King.

Lucy strode right up to Mest, looked him right in the eye with a piercing gaze that she hoped he could feel right down to his soul. "What are you hiding Mest?"

Unease rippled through the room, and she could hear an angry outburst from Lahar from her right, but she ignored both as she stared down her comrade. She could see and feel his resolve breaking, and almost laughed in triumph when he was the first to look away.

"It is a matter of great secrecy, I am not protecting myself, but another person. If this were found out by the Black Wizard…he would kill my informant."

She understood his reluctance in the issue but pressed onwards, knowing full well that if he were to tell his story, he would most likely reveal the fact that Spriggan was after her keys now. "Mest…you know that we must take the risk. No one here would spread the word. Juvia is an undercover agent for the Gods' sakes, so is Jellal. If anyone had spread a rumour, they would have been killed by now. These are trustworthy people!"

"And what of END?"

She sighed. Mest's reasoning was sound. How could they trust a Demon that they barely knew? "I trust him, Mest Gryder. And you trust my judgement, yes?" She hadn't realised that she trusted END already until she had spoken those words. It was something that she would have to examine and think about at a later time.

"…Yes." Mest was almost hesitant, but he did trust Lucy with his life, so he could only acquiesce.

"Alright then…explain yourself."

Mest nodded and drew a great breath readying himself to out a precious resource of his and a friend. "My informant…is Wendy."

Again, all mages in the room were stunned, including END, Lucy, and the King. Before any protests or questions could be raised, Mest continued on quickly. "She approached me almost three years ago at the outskirts of Oshibana one day. I had almost killed her on sight, knowing that she was possessed, but I caught a look of her eyes. They were brown instead of that horrid red we were used to seeing. She had found about the Black Wizards attempt to undermine our forces by moving towards Domus in a sneak attack that would have decimated our Army. She had learned that Spriggan was sending Invel _and_ Silver, which was such strange thing that she had attempted to find anyone to tell."

"Wait, is that why you insisted that Lucy and I just _had_ to be there?" Gray's eyes were unblinking as his brain tried to comprehend all the new information.

Mest nodded and grinned slightly. "Makarov knew I had an informant, but didn't know who it was. He had confidence in me to know whether or not they could be trusted. Strategy notwithstanding, I suggested – and Levy agreed with me – that both you and General Nova should be at the forefront of the battle. Nova had never been seen before and held the element of surprise to counteract the Winter General, and I knew that you, Gray, would like to be the one to confront Silver."

Levy McGarden piped up from her spot amongst the maps and books that she used to discern strategies and apply them to battles. "How was she able to come to you in the first place? She should be possessed by the Black Wizard as all the other Dragon Slayers are, right?"

"I asked her something similar once. She didn't quite know herself but said it was to do with the nature of her magic. Healing magic. She said if she used it enough, and in great quantities, the feedback from her actions would…snap her out of the possession trance that she was in. This is when she would seek me out. Make no mistake, the Slayers are aware of what they are doing and still have their minds and memories. Their bodies are being manipulated to exact Spiggan's evil will. She remembers everything she has done, everyone she has killed. She knows that it isn't truly at fault, but that doesn't stop the guilt. So she helps me when she can, to balance out her bad deeds with good ones."

Lucy admired his quick thinking and would later commend him on his strategies, but for now stayed silent waiting for the rest of the tale. They would research a way to free the Dragon Slayers at a later date.

"Over the years, she has come to me with important information that she deems necessary, like last week, just after the battle. She found me and let me know that the Emperor had now put a bounty on Nova's head, specifically to kill her and take her keys. The reason is unknown, but her information thus far was been solid, so there is no reason to doubt her."

Varying degrees of outrage and confusion rippled through the room until Makarov called for order once again.

END rested one hand on Lucy's shoulder, offering either solidarity or comfort to the annoyed looking General, and spoke up above the dimming noise. "I actually know why he wants those keys."

All eyes snapped to his position simultaneously as an eerie silence filled the room. "Uhh…Luce, you have twelve of the Zodiac keys right?"

"Yes. But the Black Wizard can't use them. Only those with royal blood from Astralis can wield them."

He shook his head and wheeled her around to face him. "No, you misunderstand. He doesn't want to use Celestial Spirits in battle like you do, he wants them for his experiments with them. The Black Wizard once used the R-system to create the Demons of Tartaros, and me as well, he wants to know if he can combine Celestial Spirits with his army so that they can gain their power. Essentially he wants to meld the Zodiac with the Twelve Shields."

Her stricken look and bloodless face rocked him to the core. Her voice was nothing over a whisper when she next spoke. "That is…depraved! It's so sick and twisted!" Lucy was seething, her emotion roiling around her gut making her queasy. "Who would do such a thing?!"

END shrugged, either uncaring about his own admission or it was something so common to him that he couldn't be bothered to be angry anymore. "Where do you think the Etherious Army came from? Specifically the Demons of Tartaros? They were once people who the Black Wizard experimented on. According to Kyoka, he ripped their humanity from their bodies and turned the advisors of…you said it was named Ignis right…into Demons."

A flash of light was seen, and all were unsurprised to see Leo appear beside her, decked out in his black and gold armour, blue cape rustling as he materialised. He was ready for another confrontation with the Black Army due to the severity of his key holder's emotions. Leo was wholly surprised to see his Princess _holding hands_ with END, standing in the middle of the Upper level of Domus' castle gazing soulfully into each other's eyes. He needed to be filled in on what he missed.

Immediately.

His confusion and questioning gaze was noted and dismissed in light of the many revelations that END had given them, said in a voice that sounded like he was announcing that dinner was prepared and not that Spriggan had literally dissected another living creature's soul, and then pieced it back together as a messenger from Hell.

Makarov's voice boomed through the hall. "That's what happened to those poor souls? I thought they were slaughtered! If I had known something like this was happening…We must try harder in the future to destroy the Tartaros Demons and the Underworld King. We must release those people from their shackles."

The King peered down at END with suspiciously bright eyes. "And what about you END? Were you once human?"

The Demon's voice was small, almost childlike in its vulnerability. "Yes. Once I was human, although no one would tell me who I was. Only Spriggan knows, and he isn't giving up that secret. I stopped asking years ago seeing as his only answer was that I was better now than I ever was, even though I was a failed experiment."

It was Lucy's turn to offer some type of comfort to the Demon wearing his heart on his sleeve. She gripped the hand that still rested on her shoulder. Again she realised how weird this situation was, but brushed the thought off before it could settle into the forefront of her mind. "Is that why you want your memories back so bad? Do you think you might remember some of your human life?"

She only got a small, almost imperceptible nod as a response.

Lucy turned then, letting both END's hand and hers drop down as she formally addressed the King. "END would like to aid our war efforts by being a source of information and gather facts from the enemy, undermining the Alvarez Empire along the way. He will work exclusively with me for the time being. What say you King Makarov? Would you allow him to join us in the attempt to rid us of the Black Wizard and his Army? His only request is that we help him regain his lost memories."

For a beat, nothing was said, no one moved or even dared to breathe. But then the old King smiled with a renewed twinkle in his eye that they hadn't seen for almost a decade. "I will allow it. Gryder, Lore, you will start now and see if there is anything in END's mind for us to work from."

Relief washed through all those holding their breath. With END's help, the tides of the war could change in their favour.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

All but the Generals, Mest and Rufus, were ushered out of the war council meeting so that the two memory mages would have ample amount of space to work their magic. The King allowed The Thunder Legion to stay put as well because he didn't want to deal with a whining Freed in the midst of all the chaos. Pushing Gray out the door had been enough exercise for him today, and he didn't need another of his annoying brats to complain that they didn't get to see something exciting happen.

Leo pulled his summoner to a corner of the room away from the hubbub. "Princess, what in the Spirit King's name is going on? Just last week we were facing down that…that…idiot in battle, and now we are inviting him into Domus? Can you explain that please?" His tone was wheedling, and Lucy just knew that Leo would persist in his prodding until she said something.

He was a good Spirit, kind and utterly loyal, a smidge of a flirt, but nothing she couldn't handle. But he was a friend who had stuck with her for more than a decade of training and fighting and had saved her ass time and time again. She did owe him, and all the rest of her spirits an explanation.

So she told him about the end of her fight with the Demon, and how they had come to a stalemate. Finding the Dragon's head on him, and him destroying the Jupiter Cannon. About how END had come to her and carried her away to talk and how he had said yes right away to becoming a spy. He had chuckled at her mention of her almost shooting his head off with her bow when she was startled and pouted when he realised he had missed Lucy punching END in the jaw for his stupidity.

When all was said and done, he only nodded and looked pensive, but ultimately chose to trust his Princess in her judgement. He vowed to keep a close eye on END, though, for he was a Demon and they were known to lie out their asses about pretty much everything. But he could see the sincerity in END's eyes, especially when the Demon looked at Lucy.

It was an advantage that they would have to exploit, even though it was annoying to think about his summoner being alone with END for any length of time. Alone.

But, Lucy was never truly alone when she carried her keys with her. So he moved on and joined her at the edge of the ragged circle that was centred on END, waiting for the go-ahead to begin the memory experiments.


	15. Turquoise

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to **Nanami B** , I hope your stress level is more manageable now and I hope that your last couple of days have been smooth sailing.

To all those with stress in their lives, whether school or work, family or friends, or money…you're doing great! Keep at it and have faith. And read this story…if that helps.

BEWARE THE FLUFF! BEWARE THE AMNESIAC GHOST!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Turquoise**

 _The talisman of Kings, Shamans, and Warriors; Stone of protection, a symbol of immortality for the Ancient Egyptians, Persians, Aztecs and Incas when used in conjunction with gold; Native Americans use it as a booster for power, luck and protection, used to guard their burial sites._

* * *

Rufus Lore clapped his hands together when everyone was situated properly, seated around END in a ragged circle. "Let's begin, shall we? Mest will go first seeing as he can suppress or bring forward memories. Then I will go if we have found anything of interest." Without a second thought, the Direct Line mage slapped a single hand, palm down, onto a startled Demon's forehead. "Relax END, this will only take longer and possibly hurt if you tense up."

"…Alright." END decided to close his eyes, it was hard for him to do so in a room full of his former enemies, but he trusted that Lucy would stop anything before it happened. She had done so before, so he was sure she would do it again.

For several tense minutes, nothing happened until Rufus heaved a great sigh, pulling his hand away from END. "There is a very strong block in your mind, and it isn't man-made. It's organic, made by yourself. There are only two reasons for the loss of your memories. One, you received permanent brain damage from the accident you mentioned, or two, your body is protecting you from a trauma so severe that your mind literally cut all ties to that part of your brain to save you from the pain."

"I was never told I had brain damage or even a wound. Spriggan told me that there was an accident and that it was the Star Kingdom's fault, and left it at that."

Lucy bristled and fumed. "Why the hell would it be my people's fault that you hurt yourself? We weren't even invested in the war! We were a peaceful place that didn't support either side until your bastard of a leader came in a razed my Kingdom to the ground. Are you telling me that the genocide that I witnessed was because the Black Wizard was pissed you got hurt?"

END looked at her with so much sorrow in his eyes that her anger died out. "Yes. That is what he told me. When I awoke, I was filled with so much…confusion and hate. I begged him to let me head up the excursion to Astralis, but he refused, sending The Seis and Tartaros instead."

"No wonder there were craters everywhere, of course, Jackal would have been there…"

Ashen hair ruffled as END blew out a great sigh. He knew better than everyone the deranged nature of the Demon Jackal and his bomb curse. Lucy looked so pained, he wished he could do so something, so he followed his instincts and shuffled forward on his knees, his wings dragging on the ground behind him, until he was settled directly in front of her seated form. "It took me a long time to let go of everything, then I started to question everything the Emperor had ever said, including his reasons for going to war. Strategically, Astralis was a very small Kingdom compared to Domus, it neither opposed nor was in favour of Alvarez, but Spriggan wanted it decimated because his _experimental mistake_ forgot some memories? No, there had to be another reason. I think the whole reason they sent so many high-level mages to your castle was to get those."

They all watched as END pointed directly at the twelve golden keys in Lucy's hands. Leo – still standing stoically behind his Princess – narrowed his gaze at the Demon. "Pray tell, why would the Black Wizard need the Zodiacs? I can only assume it's something terrible…"

"You didn't tell him?"

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't want him to worry. I will protect them just as they protect me. Simple as that."

END had no reservations, though. The Celestial Spirits that she summoned had a right to know that Spriggan wanted to use them in his experiments. "He wants to use the R-system to combine your keys with the mages that make up his Shield. I'm pretty sure he would combine you with the Winter Emperor." His tone is bland and tired.

Stunned, Leo said nothing but looked at Lucy. Seeing as she radiated pain and fear, he assumed that what END said was true.

"Excuse me, I have to inform the rest of the twelve and the Spirit King." He grabbed one of Lucy's hands and placed a single kiss on the back of her golden gauntlet. "Until next time, my Princess."

A clawed hand reached out and grasped Lucy's hand that Leo had released before he shimmered back to the Celestial Plain. He wanted…no _needed_ to try to convey his feelings to Lucy before a wedge was driven in between them before they even started working together.

Movement in the room stopped when they all noticed the intimate way that END had encroached on Nova's space, and the fact that Lucy hadn't kicked him through the nearest wall for the familiar way he held her hand intrigued everyone greatly.

Especially a certain Thunder God who couldn't wait to interrogate his little sister later that night.

"I have never been so thankful that the Emperor had told me to stay in the Black Fortress. If I had been the one to kill your people…That would be too much guilt for me." END watched as Lucy raised her head to meet his eyes, her gaze was so questioning and sad that he just couldn't help himself but try to bring back the glimmer in her eyes. He saw in her eyes a young girl full of vulnerability and loss, losing her entire Kingdom and being the only person left to keep those memories alive would be a terrible burden. He didn't blame her for her outward coldness towards other people, but END was thankful for the fact that she seemed to show a different side of herself when they were with each other.

He hoped never to be on the wrong side of her sword again.

END tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, just as he had done earlier. "Make no mistake, I have massive amounts of guilt, and many things to pay for that will take me multiple lifetimes to put right, but I am grateful that one of those things was not the Purge of Astralis." He lowered his voice to dissuade the curious onlookers from eavesdropping so that only the blonde woman could hear him. "You should smile again, Luce, you look so much better with a smile."

Lucy's heart skipped a single beat at his words. She hadn't heard something so…sweet for many, many years. It made her heart ache something terrible for the pink-haired boy that she had lost. He had always said things like that in such an off-handed way like he was stating a fact instead of giving her a massive compliment.

A small smile crept onto her lips without her knowledge. Lowly, so only END would hear, she whispered her thanks.

He nodded and moved back to the centre of the circle and waited for Rufus to come forward and begin is an attempt as if the last several minutes hadn't happened. All the other Generals took Nova's lead and decided to question her at a later time, or possibly poke and prod Titania to get the latest scoop when the memory recovery was all done.

As Lieutenant Lore stood next to END and placed his palm on the Demon's head, Lucy felt like she needed more comfort than mere words could convey. So she searched quickly for the single silver key that was a part of her heart, just as the sword was.

The key to the Little Dog, her shaky white companion that had been her last gift from Natsu. She summoned him into her arms and held him close while he expressed his hello in a way she couldn't understand. But it did wonders for her frayed nerves and aching heart.

A surge of magic was felt in the room, but nothing happened for the longest time.

Rufus shook his head slowly.

"I can't feel anything coming from the block. It most likely means that you, END, will have to break your memories out of their prison by yourself."

The Demon in question looks towards Lucy who gives him a small, encouraging smile. So his hopes didn't fall away into nothing. Lucy gave him his word, and she would follow through with it until she succeeded.

Makarov stroked his moustache in a contemplative way. "I see only one course of action for the recovery of your memories. First, you must seek out the necessary stimulus that could trigger a memory or even a flashback. To do this, it seems that you END will have to search the Black Fortress for clues to your own life before you were created. Second, we will continue to research and look for new ideas here in Domus. I know that our Tactician will find this puzzle most intriguing. This actually coincides very nicely for us. With you searching for your identity…you will most likely find yourself in places you know to be off-limits. Anything and everything you find will help us in our war efforts."

END nodded slowly. The King's logic was sound, but he couldn't help squirm at the fact that he would have to undermine and sneak around the Black Wizard. Being who he was, a Demon who used black fire and hand to hand combat, he didn't have much use for sneaking or spying. The fact that he had overheard anything, to begin with was dumb luck on his part. Maybe he should ask Lucy for some tips…

"I have your first assignment for you then END, if you are truly sincere and want to stop Emperor Spriggan, I want you to find everything you can about where the Etherious Army will go next and any information about who will be sent and when. We must have an idea about all the major players so that the Tactician, and Mavis Vermillion who will now be aiding Levy, can come up with the proper strategies for victory."

Ivory claws gripped ashen hair in a tight embrace as END tipped forward. The pain, awful hot searing pain shot through his head. Unlike the time before, instead of an image, he heard a man's voice.

 _"I have only one Natsu. She is a few years younger than me but has a wonderful mind. She challenges me in ways that I have never thought of. She keeps me on my toes. Her name is Mavis Vermillion."_

Suddenly, the pain was gone and was replaced with a light pressure on his shoulder. "END? Did you see anything? Was it a memory?"

Big amber eyes greeted him, the worry clear as day. All he wanted was to erase her unease, so he answered quickly. "No. I didn't see anything, not like the last time. I just heard a voice…talking about a woman named Mavis."

The woman in question, as if she could hear and see all, materialised beside the King. She bowed low to Makarov who nodded and gestured towards END with his thumb. "Mavis, did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, I did." She looked at the Demon with her calculating eyes and pondered the significance of END's admission. "END…what did they say? What was the whole message the voice said to you? Did you recognise the voice?"

"No, I didn't know the voice. It was distorted, but I know it was male. They said…they talked about knowing you. About you being a few years younger than the man, that you…challenged him?"

The apparition sighed briefly. "When I was alive I was enrolled at the University that was housed in the Capital City of Ignis, or what is now Alvarez. Unfortunately,…that description could be many of my peers as I was much younger than most of them, something that they hated about me. However, there was one boy, his name was Zeref Dragneel."

Mavis turned to Lucy as she heard the Celestial Mage suck in a breath. "You were Zeref's best friend…weren't you?"

"Yes. I was. He was a good man, with a good heart. He had one of the most brilliant minds I had ever met, the mind of a true scientist. There wasn't a puzzle that was created that he couldn't solve, even if he needed my help sometimes." Her misty eyes turned to look at the King again. "I lost most of my memories about myself after I succumbed to a sickness. I knew that I didn't have much time left, I had made peace with that fact. I fear Zeref had not. I can't know for sure until I regain my memories but I believe that this cursed half-life that I am living, caught between worlds…is Zeref's doing. He just couldn't let things go."

"He loved you. Didn't he?" The King's insight must have shocked Mavis, for she jolted out of the memories of her past.

Her voice was small, childlike, and innocent. "I believe so."

"Did you love him?"

Mavis only nodded, and that seemed like enough of an answer Makarov.

"Who was this Zeref person?" END's ignorance was brought to light, so Lucy quietly whispered what she knew. He was the Crown Prince of Ignis turned King when Igneel disappeared. He was the older brother of her best friend, but she had never met him. He was a great scholar that dabbled in things that were steeped in controversy. Like life and death…like…demons.

As if Laxus' lightning coursed through her veins, a very absurd and obscure idea came to Lucy. It was only based on speculation and rumours that she had heard over the years from the ladies and gentlemen of the court. Zeref had been obsessed with the afterlife and whether or not living beings could be brought back to life after they had died. The maids had once twittered that he was dabbling in the occult and tried to raise a demon or a God, or some such nonsense. But something tickled her brain, in the very corner like an itch she just couldn't help but scratch.

Something about the fact that they had never heard what had happened to the King of Ignis. There wasn't a formal statement, nor did the Demons or Etherious Army brag about the killing like they did with Natsu. His body was never shown to the world so that they would lose heart. Granted Natsu's wasn't either, but they heard enough about how he was murdered to last a lifetime.

No, Zeref was different. He was a scientist, a scholar, a genius.

An experimenter.

"Mavis…what does the Black Wizard look like?"

The ghost shook her head as she phased through a shocked Freed to stand before the blonde. "I don't know. There are wards placed around the Black Fortress that prevent me from ever stepping a metaphorical foot inside. It displaces unwanted magical energy I think, or something to that effect, and seeing as I am not a true body, just an image made of pure energy…"

"How do you know all of this if you've never been inside the castle?"

Mavis looked down at her see through toes. She whispered sheepishly, her eyes not meeting the curious onlookers. "I can hear him talk to me. In my mind. Before you ask, he doesn't say anything about his plans or things like that…he mostly just tells me he's sorry and that he'll bring me back again. That's why I need someone to find my body and destroy it. I don't want to come back. I want to move on."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "What about you END? What does the Black Wizard look like?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and picked at his talons in a way that showed he was either anxious with the proceedings, or extremely bored. "Dunno. He wears a full dress…toga thing and a cloak with a hood that never comes off. At least with me, it doesn't. Probably doesn't trust me enough." END's eyes caught hers. "He might lower it when he is with his Shield, Invel is one of his most trusted advisors."

Erza knew the look on Lucy's face for she had seen it many times before just before her friend had a major breakthrough in a problem or came up with a foolproof strategy. "General Nova…tell us your theory."

The blonde flashed her partner a quick smile, Titania knew her all too well sometimes. "Fine. I don't know if it is truly a theory, perhaps it's more of an idea cobbled together from rumours and the like from the time I was still at home in Astralis after Alvarez had invaded and started its decimation of the other Kingdoms." She straightened her form and addressed both King Makarov and Mavis. "I believe that the Black Wizard is not someone who came from somewhere else and just happened upon Ignis by accident. I think that Emperor Spriggan is actually Zeref Dragneel."

Instead of outright denying her claim, Mavis waved her hand in a circular fashion. "Explain your thought process please." Ever the scientist, like her best friend, Mavis would never reject a hypothesis before hearing the proof.

"The Black Wizard is an experimenter. He made the Demons. He made END. He wants to fuse my keys into his Shield because he can. He created the R-system." Lucy was pacing now at the front of the room, they could almost see the gears turning in her mind.

END was transfixed on her form, his eyes watching her every move, her every turn. He had never seen her brainy side but he really _really_ enjoyed the way she was chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

He wondered what other sides Lucy had and if he would ever see them.

"When Natsu was alive, we talked about everything, including Zeref. How he became distant in his later years, how he was always in his lab that he had created in the catacombs of the castle, how he was absolutely enamoured with the thought of being immortal. He had been thrown out of the University only weeks before he became King because he had been trying to start experiments dealing with life and death. Bringing people back from the dead. Apparently, according to the rumours that circulated for months after…he was trying to halt the natural process of death so that someone close to him wouldn't die."

She stopped in front of the little apparition, brown eyes full of fever and passion. "I believe that the person he was trying to stop from dying was you…Mavis."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Small pale hands gripped the sides of an ornate hood, slowly lowering it so that The Black Wizard's face could be seen. He lays a single palm on a glowing light blue lacrima holds the love of his life in a solid embrace. She looks almost like an insect, trapped in amber, waiting to be cracked open and brought back into the world.

He smiles sadly and tells his Mavis about his day, about the state of the world, how much he misses her.

How much he wants to see her smile again.

Oh, how he loves her.

He's so sorry. He never meant to kill her. He never wanted her to leave him, not ever.

Just like every day and every other time he's ever been down to his old laboratory, he hopes beyond what is reasonable that she will magically answer him back.

But she never does.


	16. Star Diopside

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Dedicated to **superfreakerz** , thank you for all your review and wonderful support, your comments never fail to put a smile on my face. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Star Diopside**

 _Also known as the 'Black Star of India,' a relatively soft stone that is cut into ovals; when light reflects off the polished surface of this stone it gives off a four-ray asterism compared to regular gemstones which give of six-rays; thought to re-energise the body, mind and soul; known as the 'crying stone' used by the people native to India as a cathartic way to purge emotions._

* * *

A week after Lucy brought forth her hypothesis about just who the Black Wizard truly was, a very sudden war council was called. All the Generals and their Lieutenants, as well as all the Rogues – including a very peeved Gildarts who wasn't allowed out into the field just yet – gathered once more in the Kings study, squished like sardines in a can.

Déjà vu swept through Lucy as she shifted from foot to foot, her body clad in her full set of magical armour. She was anxious. Something about the way that she was summoned rankled her, and warning bells started to ring in her head. So she donned everything in anticipation, minus her helm, for visibilities sake.

They were standing just as they had a week earlier, except END who had left Domus shortly after to start his information gathering mission. She hadn't heard from him since he left that night, or seen hide nor hair of him either.

Lucy missed his easy smile.

Scoffing softly, she rolled her eyes at her dependence on another living being, even if it was a Demon. She was Crown Princess Lucy Heartfilia, the last known survivor of the Cleansing of Astralis, now known as General Nova, one of the most feared mages of Domus' Army. She was proud of herself and how far she had come, and she had achieved them without much help from anyone. Deep down, she just wanted to be an independent woman that no one would ever have under their thumb again.

It all came down to the pressure and control Jude had over her in Lucy's more impressionable years. Lucy didn't want to ask anyone for help.

Or miss someone's _smile_. It was ludicrous.

But also, she was lying to herself. Her heart knew it. That insufferable Demon had wormed his way into her thoughts and dreams and her stupid treacherous muscle in her chest with his contagious grins, easy going nature and absolute blind faith in her. Her brain just needed a moment to catch up to what she already knew.

END was infuriating. But he reminded Lucy so much of her best friend that she just couldn't help herself from indulging in being in his presence.

But now in this room with all her family milling around her, she didn't feel as safe as she did by END's side. She reasoned that all those powerful muscles must be good for something, like protecting people or holding someone in his arms, caged to that broad chest.

Makarov cleared his throat so that he was given their full attention. Lucy observed the King as his brows furrowed and looked like he was trying to force the words out of his mouth with difficulty. Whatever he was about to say wouldn't be good.

"END sent a message an hour ago. He has information for us, something big that he can't put into something that could be read by the wrong people. He will join us here momentarily."

And that was it for a while. Impatience and fear ramped up to a new high. It turned even the friendliest mage into a taciturn monster. People paced around the room, played with their various magics or tried to distract themselves by chatting.

Laxus had to break up at least two arguments between Freed and Bixslow as they snarled and glared at each other over the best way to handle their next mission.

Titania sat on the wooden floor sharpening her impressive array of swords and weapons, eyes darting to and fro just daring anyone to tell her to stop her motions. Even though the sounds of the whetstone on steel grated on their nerves, no one was stupid enough to voice their opinions.

The only person who was even relatively peaceful was oddly enough, Lucy. Her comrades watched as she sat before a large open window, her golden hair swaying gently in the breeze. Recognising her position, they stopped wondering why she was just sitting there.

In reality, Lucy was trying to push herself into a deep state of meditation, to try and centre her mind and body so that she was in the right frame of mind when END came.

She was also trying to settle her excitement. It wasn't overseeing END. Of course not. It was the fact that finally, something was happening. Lucy despised waiting. The calm before the storm, that feeling of standing still before a confrontation or battle was the worst feeling in the world.

Lucy had a good feeling that something big, something new would soon be coming their way.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A full hour had passed before Lucy felt any change in her peripherals. While she meditates, her magic pushes out from inside her to become her eyes so that she would never be unawares of her surroundings when in such a vulnerable state.

A glimmer passes through her body, and she recognises it as something crossing her magic's reach, someone that she was waiting for.

END has finally come back to Domus.

However, he isn't alone.

Five…no six beings are following him at a fast clip.

She recognises their signature as well as she had met many in the deep darkness of many of the forests that surround Domus.

Shadow Wyverns, fully grown and absolutely vicious. Being as END is a Demon who primarily used darkness – as well as flames, but that wouldn't help with the hide of these beasts who rival the Dragons in their tenacity – his type of curse wouldn't help at all in this situation. Gray had problems with these monsters that could slip into the surrounding shadows at any time. Laxus had almost been gutted by one that lived up on Mount Hakobe two years ago.

They were deadly, and it seemed that END, even though he was the most feared Demon, was overwhelmed.

Her magic 'saw' a talon tipped in black wisps strike out and connect with END's right wing absolutely shredding the webbing and sending the Demon falling through the air like a meteor hell bent on colliding with Earthland.

Her breath stalled in her chest as she witnessed him hit the ground.

She was standing and swiftly moving towards the open window before she really thought about it. And then she could feel him get up and start to _run_ straight to the Castle.

He wouldn't last ten minutes with six Shadow Wyverns on his metaphoric tail. He needed something only she or Jellal could help with, light magic. Her magic derived literally from the stars gave off enough Celestial light to injure the Wyverns eyes. Jellal was the same with his Heavenly Body Magic but to a lesser degree.

Although his Grand Chariot spell was no laughing matter.

Before she had another chance to think about what she was about to do, she acted on instinct and her gut which was screaming at her to go to END's aid.

Three stories up, Lucy dove headfirst out of the window and shot down towards the earth with only one thought on her mind.

 _Protect._

She heard Laxus yell her name before her feet touched the ground, her knees slightly buckling under her. Lucy would have to perfect her landing some time later, but for now, she needed to focus. Silently thanking the person who had forged her armour to be able to disperse a huge amount of force, she pulled her bow off her back and sprinted off towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END was having a very bad day.

No, scratch that. A very bad week.

It turns out that infiltrating his former allies looking for information only and being sneaky about it is extremely boring and tedious. He was a very physical person…Demon. He didn't do spying and sneaking about, he hit things until they couldn't hit back.

He had so much interesting gossip inside his head that he didn't know what to do with, it was unnerving. Like the fact that both Dimeria and Seilah were having a sexual relationship with God Serena, Cobra from the Oracion Seis liked a smidge of bestiality when it came to his snake Cubellios, and Phantom Lord's Jose wore woman's lace undergarments when he went into battle, saying that they were more comfortable.

Honestly, it hadn't been until early in the morning three days after the meeting in Domus that he had remembered the words of Lucy the last time he had seen her. She had been sifting through a puzzle and trying to piece it together. He had been mesmerised by the way that her mind worked and the determined look in her eyes.

So sue him. He was a little distracted, but he did finally remember what she said. Eventually is better than never.

 _"…how he was always in his lab that he had created in the catacombs of the castle…"_

This damn castle had another layer under the earth that he had never bothered to find out about. He cursed his lazy attitude and waited for the dead of night to conceal himself in shadows and searched for three godforsaken nights until he had finally found an innocuous door down a rarely used hallway.

Oh yes, that was the door that he wanted. He could almost taste the magical aura radiating from that place.

So he turned the handle, surprised beyond belief when it had actually turned and opened. It seemed the Black Wizard was a little too trusting of his followers.

A staircase greeted him, dropping down into the inky darkness. He practically lived in the shadows, but these seemed evil, malicious.

END needed to go down there, but he was almost reluctant. However, he wouldn't let Lucy down. She was counting on him and his information so that the Domus Army would live to see another day, another year, another battle.

His acute hearing picked up the sound of soft talking, he recognised the voice. It seemed that the Black Wizard took it upon himself to come down during the night to speak to Mavis, or whatever he was truly doing.

Gnashing his teeth in anger, END wondered if Spriggan actually ever slept so that he could get down there and figure out just what the hell was going on.

Two nights passed with the same pattern, until finally on the third night the pattern was broken. END thanked his lucky stars for emergency Shield meetings to discuss something obviously important that they couldn't do during the day.

Once again, he was greeted by those awful shadows, but this time he didn't hesitate. END descended into the darkness until he hit another door, which he also opened.

He was not ready for what he found, no amount of mental preparation could have saved him from the horrified feeling that welled up in his chest.

This wasn't a laboratory. It was a slaughter house.

Bodies were strewn all over the tables, complicated runes and symbols carved into their flesh. Some had their ribs missing so that their innards could be seen. Some were dissected neatly, some ripped apart.

Luckily enough for his nose, they seemed to be almost magically preserved. He didn't know it he could have handled the smell if he had been surrounded by all this death.

He had killed in the past, but he had never created carnage like this just because he could, for the sake of it.

END belatedly noticed the looks of horror on all the victims' faces. He cringed at the sight of their unseeing eyes. There wasn't anything in this world that was worth this amount of murder, for these people didn't die natural deaths.

They all seemed to have distinctly Demon traits, like himself. Horns, wings, tails. Some had scales like a snake, some had fur. All their eyes were a milky pink in colour, obviously having been red at one point.

It seemed as if the Black Wizard was keeping up with his experiments, but for what purpose he couldn't tell.

King Makarov needed to hear about this, immediately.

END turned towards the middle of the room and almost cried out in shock and elation. His luck had finally turned.

He had found one of his objectives. Mavis Vermillion's body.

She looked to be stuck in a gigantic blue glowing crystal. It stood out like a jewel in the blackness. Picking his way between the bodies, he found himself in front of the lacrima and powered one of his more powerful attacks into his palms, laying them flat on its surface.

Letting his curse go, the black flames poured out of his hands and licked at the surface of the lacrima. But he could tell that it wasn't doing anything.

He huffed and moved away towards the back of the expansive room where a simple brown desk sat next to a matching table covered in five lumps of…something.

The desk held nothing of importance, just blueprints that he couldn't read. He took a couple that depicted human anatomy and strange energy signatures and stuffed them unceremoniously into his pockets making sure that he didn't shift the natural order of the papers on the desk.

Now the table…that held something interesting indeed. He knew he needed these to help out the war effort, especially that blue one that he felt like he recognised, so he gathered them up, placing them together in a burlap bag that previously held bound rolls of parchment.

He hefted the sack over his shoulder, gave Mavis another glance, then stole out of the room quickly.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

In his haste to reach Domus and Lucy and to shake off any tails he had out of Alvarez, END had foolishly strayed too close to the centre of the forest that bordered those two Kingdoms.

He inadvertently picked up a horde of Shadow Wyvern along the way that was being absolutely stubborn about the fact that he wanted them to _die_ and they refused. His black flames were essentially useless against them, and it was a losing battle.

It was a touch disconcerting.

So he sped his way towards the only place he knew that had a large number of mages that could possibly help him – and he had growled at the fact that anyone needed to help the great and terrible END – dispose of his little problem.

So here he was, sprinting over the ground with a sack in his hand being chased by six ginormous dragon hybrid monsters towards his previous enemies, with a shredded wing and a slight concussion from when he hit the ground.

Oh yes. This week had been absolutely terrible.

Until he watched as a glimmer of light broke through the shadows of the edge of the forest.

END heard a voice yell at him to "GET DOWN" and he trusted the voice to not hurt him while he was vulnerable, so he dropped once again to the dusty ground. He watched in slight awe as a very familiar arrow made of starlight whizzed over his head exploding into a supernova effectively blinding and incapacitating the Wyverns that were hell bent on his blood.

As the spots in his vision vanished, he looks around to see Lucy standing stock still, golden armour glimmering in the sunlight, hair shining like silk, eyes hard and focused holding her magical bow out in front of her.

A glowing golden warrior Princess smiting her enemies down like a vengeful angel.

He had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

She had never been so thankful in her entire life that END had faith in her. She expected him to fight her, or outright refuse to drop to the ground when she had called for him to get down. Whether he recognised her voice of saw her, it didn't matter…it seemed that END did have the ability to be self-preserving when he wanted to be.

He was still a bit of an idiot that took some unnecessary risks, but not when he knew the stakes were against him.

She lowered her hand out in front of her and hauled the dazed and confused Demon to his feet, the look on his face was hard to decipher. Something between reverence and awe simmered just below the surface of his crimson eyes.

Lucy waved her hand in front of his face a few times, worried that he was slipping into shock from his injury on his wing.

Nothing. Not even a smile.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures, especially knowing that END wouldn't want to seem weak in front of the mages finally catching up to them.

So she socked him in the jaw again, taking care to make it marginally lighter than the last time she had done it. He was a Demon, he could take it.

Fire ignited in his eyes once again as he focused on her for the first time since she had arrived at his side.

He grinned, fangs poking out from between his lips. Lucy's anxiety completely left her body.

END was here. He was still smiling. He wasn't dead. Her new partner was back with news, and apparently a burlap sack filled with something.

"Holy Hells Luce. That was amazing, I knew you were fucking strong, but shit!" He breathes.

She peeked over his shoulder towards what she assumed was an empty field but looked at the carnage she had wrought instead. It looked like one of Jackal's bombs had gone off, the ground ripped apart with deep holes scattered about. She cringed, realising that her emotions must have pushed her magic towards its limits when she saw the six Shadow Wyverns chasing END. Mangled body parts were strewn around already being picked apart by scavenging birds and opportunistic predators. "Crap, I didn't mean to do that…" Ah well, at least someone would be getting a meal out of this.

Gods, she hadn't panicked like that and lost control of a spell in years

"LUCY!"

She had exactly two seconds to hand her bow off to a very apprehensive looking END before a solid wall of muscle tackled her off her feet.

Lucy and her big brother rolled around grappling with each other for dominance until the Thunder God pinned her to the ground with his massive arms. "Fucks sakes! Stay still!"

"Dammit, Sparky let me go." When the stoic hulking blonde above her refused with a quick shake of his head, she looked to her other friends who had arrived. "Oi! Erza! Gray! Help!"

They only stared blankly at her, neither wanting to go toe to toe with the Lightning Mage.

Growling in a way that sent shivers tingling up END's spine, Lucy tried to buck her stupid big brother off of her. "Cowards."

END watched with an amused look on his face until Lucy looked up at him imploringly with the biggest, sappiest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He felt himself start to melt into a Demon sized puddle. Lucy wanted his help, who was he to refuse those gigantic brown eyes and pouty mouth.

Damn, he was putty in her hand after knowing her for barely two weeks.

Laxus broke the wavering silence by slamming his meaty fist beside her head causing Lucy to squawk indignantly her beseeching gaze turned away from END for the moment.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking Blondie? You almost gave Gramps a heart attack pulling a stunt like that!"

Her pout was back out in full force, and Laxus could feel himself wavering. He had always been susceptible to Lucy's emotional faces. He just couldn't watch her cry or be sad or anything that wasn't happy. Everyone who knew her fell under her spell. It had to do with her fiery gaze coupled with the fact that she was so innocently good, giving everyone she met a second chance.

She had befriended END for the Gods' sakes.

The Thunder God watched as fire returned to her eyes, crackling to life with a vengeance and he _almost_ audibly gulped. Nova only looked like this when she knew she had an ironclad reason that couldn't be argued around. Both of them were like two peas in a pod, stubborn to a fault and moody as hell.

Honestly, people couldn't believe that they weren't even remotely related.

"END was in trouble! His curses are black flames derived from darkness! Those were goddamn Shadow Wyverns Thunder Thighs! My magic combats the darkness, you know that. END knows that. That's why I had to go, Jellal wasn't in the right position, and I had no time, what would Gramps say if I had just let END get shredded? His wing is little more than scraps as it is. Chelia will definitely need to look at it."

Gray and END snorted at her creative nickname for the Thunder God.

Laxus dropped his intimidating gaze while placing his forehead against her shoulder in defeat. Everyone knows that she's won, but no one knows more than Lucy herself who beamed in victory, her smile blinding.

Her brother groaned, the sound weak in his throat. "Fuck…alright…could ya give like… _some_ warning before you jump out a damn window, though? How did you even survive a three story drop?" The blonde rolls off the petite mage who massaged her back, having hit it awkwardly when Laxus had basically thrown her to the ground.

END's eyes bug out, and he chokes on his spit. "Three stories Luce! Hell, you didn't have to risk your life for me! I'm a Demon, I don't even know if I'm alive, either way, it isn't worth your sacrifice."

While Laxus nods sagely at his words, fully agreeing with END – for once – before Lucy snarls and springs with surprising grace and poise into the aforementioned Demon's face.

"I don't care if you're a Demon! I don't even care if you were my most hated enemy! If someone needs my help, I will gladly give it. There is nothing worse than being cowardly if you can give assistance. You are worth it END. You are my fucking comrade, and I won't see you die when I knew that I could do something about it. I'm wearing magical armour, the force of the drop was displaced around me in a shock wave. I specifically asked for that to be built in when I commissioned it." She whirled around towards her friends next. "Do you really have no faith in me at all? Do you think I am that stupid to kill myself by throwing my body out of a window? Titania knew that I had this made, did you even listen to her when she tried to tell you I was fine?"

Gray cringed. His faith had wavered when he had seen one of his oldest and most beloved friends throw herself out a window dropping down to the ground. He knew Lucy wasn't stupid, and he knew she thought about everything before she did it. He was ashamed of how little faith he put in her. He hadn't listened to Erza at all, but in his defence, his little sister had pitched herself off a parapet.

He was scared as shit.

They all mumbled their apologies to General Nova. All except END who's eyes burned with a blazing fury. When Lucy looked towards him, he seemed to lose it. Gray finally knew why END was one of the most feared Demon's and why he specifically led the Etherious Army. It was his eyes, blood red, and merciless. Baser instincts at play, Gray shrunk back as a little part of himself wavered and quivered at the look in END's eyes.

Erza and Laxus looked wary, ready to jump in and help Nova out if she needed it.

They couldn't have been more mistaken, Lucy hadn't shied away. Instead, she seemed to bolster under END's piercing gaze, his anger giving her the strength to stand her ground.

He exploded. END just couldn't figure out why he felt so strongly about preserving Lucy to the best of his abilities, but he couldn't do that if she was willing to sacrifice herself for him of all things. She was…precious. He was sure. A treasure. Something to be coveted.

"I AM NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE! I'm a failed experiment, I am a Demon with so much bloodshed on his hands that they might as well be stained for eternity. I will NOT let you sacrifice yourself for me." It was an order, not a suggestion. If Lucy was stubborn as an ox, END had her beat a thousand times over, only the Black Wizard could sway him now. And even then, he would have to kill him to get to her.

"EVERY LIFE IS WORTH SOMETHING YOU...YOU INSUFFERABLE DEMON! YOU IDIOT!"

"FINE! If you feel like that, then I will just have to watch your back for you! I won't have you being self-sacrificing on my watch if I have anything to say about it!"

"I do NOT need protecting!"

"There is a warrant out for your death. _Specifically_ your death! I will watch your back whether you want it or not. We're partners, General Nova, accept it!"

Lucy gripped her hair in her hands, trying to stop herself from throttling the presumptuous Demon in front of her. She must not kill. She needed END. He was an ally. She spun around again and pointed a single threatening finger right in his face. "FINE! We are partners! So I will watch your back as well!" She spits the words at him, not worried by the fact that they were screaming at each other with their noses almost touching.

END opened his mouth to deny her, but she cut him off with an inhuman screech. "ACCEPT IT END!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"YOU NEED YOUR WING HEALED!"

"I KNOW!"

END handed back her bow, gripping the sack tightly in his hands and both END and Nova stalked off back towards the castle, hands clasped together as she practically dragged him towards the infirmary, leaving three very dumbfounded mages in their wake.

Laxus growled. "Anyone want to tell me what the _actual_ fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Tch. Girl, get out of my infirmary. You aren't even remotely injured."

Lucy left in a huff and a swirl of gold, her hair fanning out around her like a halo. Undoubtedly she would be waiting on the other side of the door, but he would expect nothing less from Nova.

END liked Porlyusica, a lot. Especially because she didn't seem to have an aversion to him like she did towards other humans. It seemed that because he was a Demon, he was treated with a modicum of patience and respect.

"Stop mooning over that brat for a moment. Who would've guessed that END could love another person?" Maybe respect wasn't the right word. More like…grudging acceptance. She tolerated him, to an extent.

He peered at the pink haired healer, who was merely standing in front of him waiting for someone named Chelia to arrive. "Love? Who said anything about love?"

"Tch. Brat. You're just like all the others. Denial is written all over your stupid faces. I can tell, it's not something that's new. You know it, it's in your heart."

His expression grew hard. "I don't have a heart anymore you old witch. Anything I could have felt shrivelled and died the day I became a Demon. Like you said…I'm not a human."

She waved a wizened hand in front of his face. "Semantics. Emotions aren't only limited to human beings, not matter how much I hate them, I do admire their…tenacity. You are not a husk, END, you are just in a new form."

"She deserves better. More. If I even loved her…that is."

Porlyusica looked like she wanted to cry in frustration. "She deserves whatever her heart desires you stupid Demon. Don't be an idiot."

The door slammed open, and a small pink haired teenager skipped into the room in a whirlwind of humming and smiles. "Hello END. My name is Chelia Blendy, I'm a sky GodSlayer. Stay still, and my magic should heal you right up!"

END also decided he liked Chelia. He hadn't been around many children in his life that he could remember. He watched and felt as her magic rippled over his tattered wing, knitting the two halves together without a scar.

"All finished! Bye!" Chelia skipped back out the door leaving a bemused Demon behind.

"Ugh, humans. So chipper all the time."

Yah, he really liked the old bat.

Porlyusica looked towards END again. "What are you still doing in here? You're healed, aren't you? Get out of here, your tainting it with your presence!"

Pain ripped through his head in a now familiar sensation. He knew he was witnessing a flashback, memory, but what he saw this time made no sense to him.

Porlyusica in front of a small cabin brandishing a wooden beam, bellowing and yelling her head off. The same woman with a subdued look on her face offering a wrapped package.

The white hot splintering feeling in his brain dispersed and he blinked in the light of the lanterns. Sometime during his vision, he had slipped off the cot he was lying on and was now lying face down on the cold stone floor.

"What the hell was that END?"

The healer was none too pleased with this turn of events. She just wanted peace and quiet, not another problem to deal with.

END hauled himself off the ground, wincing as his knee cracked painfully. "I'm gaining my memories back…slowly. It seems that when I was human, I had seen you before. You were trying to hit me with a broom."

She actually chuckled slyly at that admission. "That was how my interactions usually went. But you will be fine, your mind is forcing you to remember things before you lost your memories. Let it happen naturally and don't force it. If you do, you might end up with permanent brain damage. Then you would be even more useless than you are now. Now GET OUT!"

He flew out of there like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels.


	17. Lapis Lazuli

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

To **StellaHeartfilia** who loved what I have affectionately dubbed "rage-flirting" between END and Nova, just as much as I loved writing them having a smidge of pent up sexual tension. The burn betwixt them is real people.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews thus far for this fic! Beyond grateful and pleasantly surprised. You silly people make me blush ten thousand shades of red with all the praise.

BEWARE THE DEVIOUS SMEXY DEMON! (He's just too hot to contain, I tell yah…) BEWARE THE SADNESS!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Lapis Lazuli**

 _The symbol of royalty for eons, speaks of Gods, Spirits and power; honor and truth; literally translated from Latin and Persian to 'Blue Stone' it is used to make a very valuable ultramarine dye for paints; highly valuable to the Ancient Egyptians who mistakenly thought it was a form of sapphire, it was inlaid on King Tutankhamen's sarcophagus and as the fifth stone of the breastplate of High Priests of the Old Testament, thought to give Kings who passed on the status of the Gods they would surely meet in the afterlife; symbol of the starry night to per-Columbia America and would serve as protection from the 'evil eye.'_

* * *

Golden armour clanked as Lucy swiftly and stoically tread a repetitive path outside the infirmary door – having been ousted by a very irate Porlyusica.

Lucy enjoyed the aged healer's brash and straightforward nature any other day, but she had questions for END dammit! They don't have time for this 'I-hate-all-humans' bullshit right now. Domus is at war, and they need the information that END gathered.

She jumped out a damn window to make sure that idiotic Demon didn't die a very painful death being ripped apart by six very large Shadow Wyverns for a reason. And it wasn't because she was terrified out of her usually systematic mind when she 'saw' END fall out of the sky.

No. It was just because END was an ally who has vital information about their enemy.

Nothing more, nothing less.

The heels of her sturdy boots clicked on the floor as she swept from left to right in a hypnotic pattern trying to shake off her anxiety, adrenaline and nerves. She rotated her arms above her head and pouted at the twinge of pain she felt.

Stupid Thunder Thighs for almost dislocating her shoulder when he had basically body checked her into the ground. Stupid Porlyusica for being a bitchy old witch. Stupid war for destroying so many lives. Stupid Black Wizard for being a fucking lunatic!

She was fuming, her aura dark and ranged wildly from annoyed to what the Privates in more than one contingent had dubbed 'Scary Lucy.' Only Gray had the stones to call it to her face, and more often than not he had to scrape himself off a stone wall from one of her famous kicks after his insensitive remark.

Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, pivoted on her right leg and strode once more down the hallway. She uncrossed her arms a moment later needing to feel them swing beside her again. She was agitated beyond belief and beyond wired.

She clenched her fists and briefly contemplated strangling END when he made it out of that stupid infirmary. She wasn't above sending him right back into that place once again for Porlyusica to fuss over.

Stupid END with his backwards beliefs. Who did he think he was to demand things of her? She was General Nova! She could take care of herself. Lucy had decided long ago that she would let no one, man, woman, Demon or otherwise dictate what she did with her life. Not after her father. No, she was in charge of her own destiny now. That was more than apparent. If she wanted to give up her existence on this earthly plain and join her mother among the stars, sacrificing her life for a comrade or friend, then so be it. Sometimes it was just a matter of fate.

Lucy sniffed derisively at that thought. She would just make END believe her, that she wouldn't take unnecessary risks, no, but she wouldn't cower behind a 'big strong man' like she was raised to do. Lucy could turn some of her magic into a damn broadsword and wield it like a seasoned expert – because she was one – and she was unmatched in her archery skills – barring Sagittarius of course – in the entire army! She wasn't weak, in her mind, body or soul. She was Lucy Heartfilia. Last known survivor of Astralis the Star Kingdom.

She would make her ancestors proud. She would make her mother proud. She would make her long lost people proud, her spirits, her new family, her friends, her comrades-in-arms, her King. Lucy would make each and every single one of them proud to know her, proud that she would fight for them.

She would make END proud.

So fucking proud that he would eat his goddamn words about putting his deliciously taught body between her and an ill-placed attack that was meant for her. If she was careless enough for a sword or spear or magical attack to get past her defences…then it was her time. Such was the way of the world. It wasn't his duty to _save_ her, of all people.

Screw damsel in distress saved by a knight in shining armour. She was the fucking knight! She would save herself.

Lucy snarled viciously to herself – sending two chambermaids scurrying around a corner far, far away from her until they deemed General Nova calm enough to be approached – who the fuck did END think he was encroaching on her thoughts like that? Yes, his arms were fantastically defined, his smile contagious, his emotive eyes endearing, but he was a DEMON. He was END. Why was she thinking about his abs flexing and shining with a light sheen of sweat as they had while they were fighting?

No. Enough.

Lucy smacked her hand over her eyes trying to mentally wipe the enticing image of END out of her mind.

"Yo weirdo…you alright?"

Peeking through her fingers, Lucy looked up to see an entirely too amused Demon looking down at her and her strange actions chuckling at her antics.

Lucy was nonplussed. Why in the Nine Demon Gates were his stupid eyes glimmering when he laughed?

Why was she noticing it? Why did she think laughter suited him so much? WHY?

Gods…was she attracted to END? Lucky Lucy her ass. It was just her damn _luck_ that all the men on Earthland didn't do squat for her urges or desires, but this one Demon sent her libido spinning into the stratosphere. Lucy mentally pouted, it just wasn't fair! Couldn't she just fall in love with a regular man?

Now she was thinking about that sappy feeling called love! What was this stupid, idiotic, handsome Demon doing to her mind? Nothing good…that was more than apparent.

END waved his hand in front of Lucy's face to bring her back to reality, startling her out of whatever thoughts she was having. Only now noticing that END had stepped right up in front of her when she was distracted, standing almost nose to nose with her.

When had he gotten so close? She could count the freckles on his nose from this distance.

Damn those freckles straight to the pits of Tataros for being so adorable.

"Luce. What's going on? Are you alright?"

Dammit! He was looking out for her with those gigantic puppy eyes again. She had to mentally will herself to cohesively stay together and not melt into a puddle on the floor.

To mask her confusion, Lucy just huffs and rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. Come...we must report to the King."

"What were you thinking about so hard before? You looked like you were in pain or something."

She had no answers, none at all. For herself or him for that matter, so Lucy skipped over his question spinning on the ball of one foot and propelling herself at a fast clip down the hallway towards Makarov's study. There was a debriefing that needed to happen, seeing as END was now alive and well within the castle walls. He needed to explain, and she needed to make sure that the King hadn't actually had a heart attack when she jumped out that window.

"What the – Luce! Wait up goddammit!"

Ugh, she even liked the way he had given her Natsu's nickname. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue, dripped from his mouth like honey. Like the word was special to him and uttered with all the reverence usually reserved for a Monarch or prayer.

"Hurry up!" She barked out, entirely done with her brain and her stupid spiralling notions of her licking END's more than delicious skin just to see what it would taste like. Probably musky and salty and _warm_.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was going right to hell, she was now more than sure of it.

So to escape her maddening thoughts, she sped up practically sprinting down the halls with a literal Demon hot on her heels.

What she didn't know was that he could smell her arousal and even more confusedly, her frustration, so he jogged lightly to catch up with the golden blur known as General Nova before she disappeared from his sight.

He would tuck this information away for later, for he was very sure it would come in handy sometime in the future.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Everyone was giving Lucy very apprehensive glances like she was going to throw herself out the nearest window again given half a chance. She noticed that Laxus, Bixslow and Freed had stationed themselves right in front of the only windows in the room. Lucy was tempted to snort at their foolishness as if she couldn't beat them away and get to the opening with minimal effort.

It wasn't as if she was suicidal! She was just assisting an ally and trying to get through this blasted castle that was half-maze half never ending corridors would have taken too long. Then END would have been dead, and she would be sad.

No. Not sad. The exact opposite of that. She didn't care either way.

She was a terrible liar. Even to herself.

Lucy ignored their obviousness and stood up straight in the middle of the room with END on her left side holding a simple burlap sack. END recounted his tale, being sure to skip over the least important parts to get right why he was desperate to get to Domus in the first place. Everyone was disgusted to hear of the carnage that END found in that makeshift laboratory. Here was undeniable proof that the Black Wizard was a scientist and entirely deranged, drunk on power and ruthless. Nothing they didn't know before, but it was still nice to be vindicated.

It was also almost a certainty that Zeref Dragneel and the Emperor were one and the same.

END's commanding voice was drowned out for the first time the moment that he said he had found Mavis' body in the catacombs under the Black Fortress.

No one could distinguish any questions with the cacophony that made Laxus squeeze his eyes shut in discomfort while END winced and covered his ears with his clawed hands. The King had to call for order at least three times before all the mages within the room calmed down enough for Levy to ask her question.

"Why didn't you destroy her body like she asked?"

Lucy would like to know that too…although, END didn't promise to do anything for Mavis.

"I tried, believe me. I know how important that was to Luce, to all of you, to Mavis. But I couldn't do it. My flames did jack shit to the lacrima she's inside. I didn't even scratch the damn thing."

Insulting guffaws fell out of Elfman's mouth before he could keep himself in check. In truth, 'Beast Arm Elfman' was entirely against allying themselves with END. He couldn't let death – at the hands of the Etherious Army no less – of his little sister Lisanna go. But that didn't mean that he had to be rude to END, they were comrades now after all. Lucy had a much better reason for vengeance, as she had lost her whole Kingdom in a roundabout way due to END, but she was just not that type of person to hold a grudge on someone who didn't have a direct hand in dealing out the destruction. "It seems that you just aren't man enough to destroy some stupid lacrima, are you END?"

That cut the Demon to the quick in two different ways. One, it was a reminder that he was Demon, a man-made structure that wasn't at all human, not a man, but a messenger from Hell. The second was that twice in one day his flames, which hadn't failed him before, weren't enough to help his new friends, nor keep him from dying.

Good natured ribbing between the ranks was common, it helped let off steam, but sometimes something a little nastier came to light and luckily there was someone there to help keep the natural order before true fights broke out. Usually, it was Laxus, or Titania – who had a very strict view of justice and didn't really approve of fighting between allies, even to distract themselves from the war for a second or two. The King wasn't at all helpful, he loved watching all the drama unfold between his children. Mira wasn't helpful either, actually encouraging strife when it came to 'lover's spats' or some such nonsense, the She-Demon thought that everyone who fought each other was in some sort of secret relationship.

However, in a fit of strange possessiveness over her new partner, General Nova was the one to assert her dominance even before END could snarl out a crude retort. "Hold your tongue Lieutenant, even if END did not start in this army, he holds the rank equivalent of a General! You would do well to remember your place, Elfman." Lucy looked towards the King who gave an imperceptible nod agreeing with her reasoning and Mira only smiled deviously as if she had heard some sort of juicy gossip.

Luckily enough, no one questioned Lucy after her controlled outburst. The only reaction END had to her statement that he was essentially equal in rank to her, was for his blood red eyes to gleam with pride. Whether it was pride in her for standing up for him in front of all her friends, or pride that she had thought him worthy of the title General…she wasn't sure.

She looked back towards the King before he saw her answering gratitude shine in her eyes. She was happy he was proud of her, whatever the reason.

"I believe it is the fact that END wields cursed black Hellfire that he was unable to damage the lacrima holding Miss Vermillion's body. Lacrimas are almost entirely made of magical energy of all types, it stands to reason that it would take magic to destroy it as well."

Lucy smiled at her tiny friend, mentally thanking Levy for moving along with the explanation before any more distractions could take place.

"…I guess…I couldn't tell you either way if you're right or not. But when I couldn't put a dent into the blue crystal thing, I noticed something else in the corner of the room. A table with these-" He pulled out the schematics and handed them off the Levy and Freed to inspect, "- on top, with these…creatures…on a desk next to it."

At this, he opened his bag and proceeded to scoop out small balls of fluff and lay them very gently on the floor.

Lucy sucked in a breath, disbelief and curiosity warring on her face. "These are Exceeds! They hail from the floating Kingdom of Extalia way in the East. Years ago it was thought that Spriggan wiped out the island from the sky and with it turned the Exceeds into an extinct race for good." She picked up a green one and held its tiny body in her hands, peering at it with a crinkled nose and scrutinising eyes.

She could hear it snoring, its breaths even and unhurried. She looked up with a surprised face to glance at her friends who had gathered around to look at the little bundles of fur. "They're asleep! I'm surprised they aren't awake with all the jostling that happened when END was fleeing with them in a sack. Must be some type of sleep magic…"

END had the good grace to look slightly sheepish but turned to reach into the bag for the last one. "I don't know why…but I seem to recognise this one. I must have seen it before my memories disappeared."

As the talking and whispering died out entirely, Lucy glimpsed a flash of bright blue between the cracks of END's fingers.

In a trance, she glided to his side and looked down to see a very familiar fluff of sky blue. This Exceed had tiny white paws as well as a white tummy and was wearing a tiny green pack on his back.

The stunned look on both Gray and Erza's faces, as well as the deep scowl on Laxus', told Lucy all she needed to know. She wasn't hallucinating, this was very real.

It was Happy.

Happy the Exceed. Happy the little cat who had hatched out of an egg. Happy the adorably annoying mischievous feline.

Happy her best friend.

A strangled sob ripped out of her throat before Lucy could tamp it down.

She was General Nova. She couldn't cry, couldn't show her pain and devastation, her _elation_ over finding one of her best friends after all these years. She couldn't show weakness, even if it were just her family in the room.

She didn't want END to lose his seemingly unwavering faith in her before they had even truly begun to work together. Lucy didn't want to look like a weak, helpless damsel in distress in his eyes.

But Lucy couldn't help it, she felt like she was a young girl again, listening to the news that her best friends had been ripped apart in the name of Alvarez.

END had whipped around to face Lucy as soon as she had started to cry. He watched as the strongest person he had ever seen broke down as she reached one shaking hand to pet the blue ball of fluff in his hands.

He never wanted to hear those sounds come out of her again. _Never again_. He could take her yelling, her battle cries as she used that broad sword of her against him, her anger at him for his unending stupidity. END would gladly listen to her scream at him forever about his inability to use his brain if it meant that she would never cry like this.

Her pained whimpers broke his heart. Her tears mocked him, glistening on her pale face like jewels. He needed to be stronger, to protect her from anything that would make her cry, make her look this way.

END wanted to know why he abhorred the look on her face so much, but he couldn't think about that now.

All he could think about, truly, was how beautiful she looked even when she tried to hold in her desperate sobs making her body shake like a leaf.

She reached for the blue bundle and END didn't move a muscle, just watched her hold the cat to her breastplate tenderly.

No one spoke, and how could they? In the face of so much devastating pain and anguish, how would anyone break the oppressive silence?

Then she crumpled in on herself, driving her knees into the floor with a dull thunk and lowered her forehead to the dirty ground letting herself go, stopping the pretence that she was controlled and would be fine.

The last thing END heard before his world shattered into a glimmering kaleidoscope of stars and colours was Lucy's wail of one word.

One name.

"HAPPY!"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _A small blonde girl lightly stroked a large blue and white egg, peering up into his eyes. He heard a voice, young and obviously male. "You think it's a Dragon?"_

 _The little girl smiled and shrugged. "Maybe…You'll have to wait until it's hatched."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _A little hut sat on a steep cliff overlooking a vast ocean. Again, the blonde was beside him, her brown eyes glimmering with happiness and joy. Those eyes looked so familiar, filled with something not easily defined. A little blue cat sat in the palm of a hand._

 _"Why did you name him Happy?"_

 _"Because he makes me happy. Duh. Just wait, he'll make you happy too!"_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _The blue fur ball inhaling more fish than he thought possible._

 _An impossibly wide smile while he yelled out the phrase "Aye Sir!"_

 _The sensation of flying long distances, playing tag with the cat in the air._

 _Endless laughter, quiet evenings filled with the blonde girl and blue cat._

 _Adventure after adventure, night after night, starry sky after starry sky._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"Will she be okay?" The small kitten looked distraught seeing the blonde girl shudder while she sobbed into her pillow on a gigantic bed fit for a Princess._

 _"I don't know little buddy. I hope so."_

 _"Aye."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

He could hear something as he came to for the second time that day finding himself on the floor, kneeling with his hands clasped to the sides of his head.

It took a moment for END to realise that the loud, grating sound that was hurting his sensitive ears was screaming.

Another moment had passed before he figured out it was him who was screaming bloody murder. He was in a ridiculous amount of pain, his head feeling like it was being squeezed by a vice. He was so sure that he would die quickly because it was sure to explode at any moment.

Then, like every other time, the pain abruptly stopped as well as his yelling. All that could be heard was the loud pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, and heavy breathing as he willed his blood to stop roaring in his body.

All he could feel were tears – whether, from the pain or the memories he recovered, he wasn't sure – dripping off his face onto the floor and someone's hand slowly sifting through his hair in a very soothing manner.

So soothing that he was reluctant to lift his head off the ground. It was calming and so very familiar, as was the hand and the scent wafting off the person kneeling in front of him.

Lucy.

He raised his head slowly, trying to work all the kinks out from being folded in half on the ground for what seemed like hours and hours. Happy was still being cradled against her collar bone.

He saw her eyes again, filled with a deep dark sadness and a large amount of pain, but what stunned END completely was the worry in her eyes.

Worry for him, for his pain, for him falling onto the floor screaming his damn head off like a little child for his mother. It was embarrassing truthfully, but END couldn't bring himself to care.

He could only see Lucy in front of him, traces of her own tears still tracing slow paths down her face disappearing into her dishevelled hair that curled slightly at the ends. He reached out a single hand – annoyed to see that it wasn't as steady as he wished it was – and drew his knuckle across her cheek trying to mind his sharp talons near her delicate skin.

She closed her eyes and leant into his touch, something that no one had ever done before. Granted he hadn't ever touched anyone as he touched her. He never thought about it, just acted on some sort of instinct when it came to her.

When he saw that it wasn't working, his attempts to wipe her tears away was failing, a whimper crawled up from somewhere inside of him, its sound startling him as he hadn't ever made a noise like that before. Another thing to think about later.

"Luce. Please. _Please_ don't cry." He wanted to add that the sound was killing him, cutting him down to his blackened heart, but he stopped before he could blurt that out without a single thought. His whisper was so low he wasn't sure if she had heard him, but he hoped that she had.

She shook her head slightly, the movement was so small he almost missed it. Her sobs and cries coming back full force. So he did the only thing that he thought would help at the moment.

END scooped up the blonde into his arms and cradled her to his chest, crushing her into his torso as if to meld them together. He wanted to take away her pain, take her burdens and share them, so she didn't have to shoulder them alone.

He carded his hands through the tips of her hair, feeling the silky texture, watching it flow through his fingers like water. END would wait as long as it took, here on the floor surrounded by his previous enemies with his ex-arch-enemy cuddled in his lap, until her tears stopped flowing. She was paramount, the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Not the enraged look Laxus was throwing at him for encroaching on Lucy's person space. Not the shimmering teary-eyed gaze of the She-Demon. Not Titania slowly drawing her sword as if the threaten him to let Lucy go. Not the small, sad smile from the King.

None of that even registered in END's mind. Just Lucy. Just her sniffles and shudders against his chest.

Just her.

In this moment, he felt like she would be the only thing that would ever matter to him. So he would wait for her to gather her wits and then he would tell her about how he knew the small blue cat and the little blonde girl with big brown eyes.


	18. Black Tourmaline

To **sthokatrina** : AHH! You beautiful person you! I've never had someone NEED to review twice about a story I've written, or even for the same chapter, so I am so very thankful. XD I may have cried a tiny tear of joy at your very exciting second review acting as a guest. Thank you ever so much.

This chapter was written for all my **guest** reviewers…Even if I don't know your names; I still appreciate the love and support.

BEWARE THE STALKING DEMON IN THE NIGHT!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Black Tourmaline**

 _Ancient magicians used this stone to protect their souls from Earth Demons while practising their craft, known as Schorl to those creating spells; It is now the primary stone of protection creating a shield that filters our negative energy and internal conflicts; used in the ancient days as a scrying stone_

* * *

"Give her here END. She's obviously exhausted, and we won't get anything out of her at all now."

Very reluctantly, END passed off a completely unconscious and very boneless Lucy to the Thunder God. She fit so well in END's arms, like part of him that he didn't even know that he was missing had finally come home. He had knelt on that stone floor for close to an hour cuddling the sobbing General to his chest, murmuring nonsense and soothing words to her until she finally collapsed into a fitful sleep.

It would have been adorable if not for the less than wonderful circumstances.

He groaned as his knees popped. The floor was definitely not comfortable, and nor was hugging a woman entirely encased in metal armour to his torso, but he would do it all again. For her.

Only for her.

 _Maybe_ for the tiny blue cat that he seemed to know.

END watched with mixed emotions as the hulking blonde carefully carried Nova and Happy – whom she was curled around and reluctant to give up – out of the room and presumably towards her bed chambers somewhere in the castle. The door shut behind them with a muted thud and suddenly the atmosphere of the entire room ratcheted up at least a thousand degrees.

END was a Demon from the pits of Hell, and he's starting to sweat like a pig from the blazing gazes directed at him. He knew that something is coming for his head. It was more than likely Titania, who he could literally feel burning holes in the back of his neck with her glare.

A woman with a sickly sweet countenance and long silver hair – not unlike his own in this form – swept to the front of the room and stood beside the King. Her voice may sound like honey, dripping with affection, but he could hear the underlying tones of power. Of Demons. He should know…they were his kin after all.

"Explain please END, what was that all about? Why did you collapse all of a sudden?"

He can't find his voice for a moment but knows that he must answer as soon as he can to avoid their wrath. "That cat…Exceed…whatever…I recognised the blue colour. That's why I assumed those furballs were important enough to grab. The whole…screaming and collapsing thing? That's what happens when I regain some of my repressed memories. That one was way more painful than any of the other times it's happened. Porlyusica told me I shouldn't force it, let it come naturally or I would have wound up with brain damage."

The King stroked his beard in thought. "Just how many times have you regained some of your long lost memories END?"

"Including this last time you mean? Four in total. Once here, with Happy, once when I heard Mavis' name, once with that witch in the infirmary – I saw a vision of her trying to hit me with a broom – and…oh! Yeah. I almost forgot! The first time it happened was when I kidnapped Luce after the battle."

Immediately multitudes of weapons were pointed at his throat. Damn Titania was quick with her swords. END swallowed thickly and cursed his inability to think before he blurted things out. _Especially_ in a room full of people that obviously didn't trust him yet. Any progress in that department might have just been shattered with that one sentence.

A dangerous voice could be heard, dark and demonic from his right side. "You what?! Kidnapped General Nova?!" END would have cowered if he had any sense left, but he was tired and entirely done with this whole situation.

He just wanted to eat, and then sleep off the remnants of this day. Watching Lucy cry had taken a lot out of the Demon.

"Gods above! Calm your shit Titania. I obviously brought her back; it _was_ right after the battle. I had wanted to talk to her again after we fought. She was…different. Interesting. I could see that Lucy was as tired as I was from the endless fighting. I wanted to know why she recognised that Dragon head. I found her just…looking at the stars in the forest. It was the first attack that I had and didn't know what to make of it, so I almost forgot about it. I asked her if she trusted me. She said yes." END shrugged his shoulders, making sure to keep a wary eye on the sharp swords around him. "So I took her somewhere we couldn't be overheard, and she answered all my questions and told me about the people that lived in Ignis before it was forcibly taken over by the Emperor."

Erza looked to the King for judgement. The old man only smiled at END, who nodded in return. A show of acceptance and gratitude between them. "Stand down Titania. I know when someone is lying, and he isn't." Erza willed the mass of weapons away into her own special pocket of space, but kept a close eye on the Demon just in case he made a wrong move.

END ruffled his wings into a more comfortable position trying to not look like a huffy child pouting at the lack of faith they were showing him. He was on their side now! Especially because Lucy was here. He wouldn't abandon his new comrades that easily. END may be a Demon, but he didn't lack the morals of the rest of Tartaros. He would show them all that he could be trusted.

"What did your memories show you END?" A giant behemoth of a man that END knew only by his nickname "The Monster" addressed him formally.

To everyone's surprise, END only shook his head showing off the light blush of pink on his cheeks. No one knew until that moment that Demons could feel such a gentle emotion such as embarrassment. But most understood now that END wasn't a typical Demon…his eyes – even though they were the colour of freshly spilt blood – didn't hold malice or pleasure at another's pain. His eyes smiled too much for him to be a truly demonic.

His rage was something to be wary of, but he seemed to be someone with a moral code.

Maybe that was why the Emperor seemed to think him a failed experiment.

"I'll only tell you what I saw when Luce is back. She needs to hear this almost more than the rest of you do." END's blush had finally receded, and he just looked exhausted.

"Fine. After the morning meal then, we will continue this discussion when all parties are present. I believe that we all could use some sleep at the moment. END, I would like you to follow Lieutenant Fullbuster to the men's corridor, and he will find you a place for you to rest. "

Yawning wildly and giving a disgruntled looking Gray a wide toothy smile that gave off a hint of mischievousness, END followed the Ice Devil Slayer out of the room throwing a 'thanks, Gramps!' over his shoulder to the King. His advisors looked scandalised at the fact that END hadn't shown the appropriate amount of respect to him when in a proper war council, even if this one was thrown together at the drop of a hat.

Makarov sipped his mug of mead and chuckled at the Demon. Even though END wasn't one of his children quite yet – he still had to prove himself in the upcoming days – he was starting to appreciate the Demon. If nothing else, END's lack of propriety was like a breath of fresh air when he was constantly surrounded by an Army and his own advisors that upheld the stuffy traditions and refused to address him as anything other than 'my liege' or 'King Makarov.' Even his own brats only addressed him as 'Gramps' when they were in a more relaxed setting…far away from the spinning finger of Ooba Babasamma.

Sometimes he wondered why he had that woman on his council.

He watched as the rest of his extended – but no less important – family as they shuffled off either to get some sleep or towards the dining room for a quick snack before bed.

The King's musings came to an end when he caught Erza's troubled look. She hadn't moved from her place next to the same window Lucy had jumped out of earlier. Normally Titania was stoic and straightforward, her beautiful eyes always rolling this way and that looking out for ambushes and spies. But this seemed to be something different, brown eyes glazed over, seeing nothing and everything at the same time.

"What troubles you, my girl?"

When no answer was forthcoming from the General, Makarov knew that something was amiss. Titania never daydreamed, nor was lost to her own little world, at least in his company. He didn't know if Jellal saw this side of her more often. It had been that way since she lost her childhood in the tower, she only really showed off her more feminine side to her husband.

"OI! ERZA!"

His raised voice snapped her out of whatever spell had a hold of her. She bowed low with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Makarov, I was lost in my memories."

He smirked. It wasn't often that Erza apologised for something, he savoured the feeling. "Pray tell…what could be bothering you so much?"

"Didn't that whole exchange with END remind you of something?"

When he shook his head and asked her to continue, her eyes took on a faraway quality that he now associated with the remembrance of days long past. "When END was weaving his tale…about how he asked Nova to go with him…to trust him when they barely knew each other, not even taking into account that he was still fighting against our Army…didn't it sound suspiciously familiar?"

A thought nudged the King in the back of his mind, like an itch that he just couldn't reach. So he ignored it in favour of listening to Erza.

"It sounded exactly like what Lucy said Natsu had asked of her the very first time that they had met. He asked if she trusted him and she said yes…because of a look in his eyes. That time it was loneliness that they both apparently shared, and this time it was that bone-deep weariness over the war that I know all of us feel. Now, add in the fact that he calls her Luce and she doesn't knock him out every time he says it, that he seems to know Happy and actively tries to rile up Gray for some unknown reason, and how protective he feels over an almost complete stranger…It's just too many coincidences for it to be random. I've heard so many stories about that little menace to feel as if I know him too. I realise that I didn't grow up with all of them, but I think I know enough. "

The nudge in his mind was growing stronger, but he was anxious for Titania to lay the final piece before him. "Erza…"

She shook her head as if to remove her wayward thoughts, like a dog shaking off water. "If we didn't know already that Natsu was dead, I would have thought I was looking at an older version of him." Erza smiled ruefully. "Are we sure that he didn't have a Demonised twin brother that none of you knew about?"

The King chuckled at the thought then almost groaned at the amount of destruction the duo would have wrought on the world if that was the case. "No. He did not. He only had Zeref, Happy and Princess Lucy. Especially after Igneel disappeared, he treasured those connections he had, Lucy's most of all. It wasn't until years later, when Lucy Heartfilia showed up at this castle, weary and bloodstained, out of her mind with grief, that we knew that the 'Luce' that Natsu loved so much was the Princess of the Star Kingdom. He never told anyone her last name, where she lived, only talked about their adventures when we saw him and Zeref at official functions. Truthfully…I didn't even know what Lucy looked like, she was never at any of the balls, nor was she allowed out of her room when we did join Jude in his Kingdom." Makarov's blood boiled at the thought of his dear friend who turned so incredibly cruel before he died.

Silence had filled the room before Erza sighed. "This probably means that Zeref might have killed his own brother right? Maybe not directly, but he might have had a hand in the decision…" Red hair swayed as the Re-quip Mage turned towards the setting sun. "You know that no matter what, even if Spriggan is truly Zeref…that we must eliminate him."

"Yes. I know." The King knew more than anyone else what must be done.

"And you also know that there is only one person in Earthland that would be able to do that?"

He knew. They all knew. The only one with the Heavenly light, the single person who could combat the growing darkness that the Emperor was spreading.

"Do you think we should tell her that she is most likely running towards her doom?"

Makarov lit up his pipe and puffed, blowing smoke rings into the early evening air. "I think she already knows."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Damn, he was uncomfortable.

Not physically, mind you. The bed was soft, the pillows plush and it was a good enough size that he could lay on it and stretch his tired wings out without having them drag too much on the floor.

No, he was mentally uncomfortable. Ever since END had started remembering things from when he was human – or so he assumed he was human – he felt…wrong. His skin itched and crawled like it wasn't his own, and he was borrowing it from someone else.

Like an ill-tailored piece of clothing that almost fit, but was a little off somehow.

He shifted around in the bed again trying in vain to get some shut eye before the morning, but it obviously wouldn't be that easy for him.

He sat up abruptly, the walls around him crowding and pushing against his sanity. He hadn't slept in a room with four walls for years, and now when he needed it most, that fourth wall was preventing him from resting.

Maybe some fresh air would do him good, he had always liked the night, when the stars were out. Being a Demon of Darkness prevented him from being afraid of whatever hid in the shadows – primarily because he was the deadliest thing that lurked in the gloom – but he knew…somehow…that the night was where all the most important and exciting things happened.

His claws clicked on the cobblestone of the balcony before he vaulted off the side into the open air.

The wind buffeted around the Demon, caressing him with ticklish fingers, tossing his unruly silver hair around. And he was finally content, his earlier anxiety easing.

Until he caught her scent.

It was so strong that he could almost taste it.

It was refreshing on his palate, like mint with a floral compliment that he thought might be jasmine or lilac until he got closer.

No…it was cherry blossoms. Delicate and vibrant at the same time. He dropped down towards the enticing smell, drawn in by the way it seemed to curl around him and beckon him closer. He was weak to resist it.

And there she was…curled up like a little child on a gigantic bed piled with mounds of pillows and a comforter coloured a blue so dark it seemed black. Lucy's armour had been removed and set carefully on a mannequin in the corner, and she was dressed in a floaty black dress with long sleeves to combat the chill of the morning. END glowered, wondering if it was Laxus that had helped her strip then redress. But that didn't seem like something that the hulking blonde would do for someone, even if they were his little sister in everything but blood.

Lucy would probably punch anyone that tried to help her out with anything. She seemed so independent like she didn't need anyone.

Until he remembered that Lucy had needed him, just that afternoon. For comfort and stability. She had clung to him when she wept, and in turn, he had curled around her to protect her from the eyes of her family.

He knew what it was like to feel weak. The Emperor always denied him when it came to battles, even though he _was_ the strongest Demon that they had. Back then, he had wondered why his leader wouldn't let him out of the Black Fortress except for small excursions to find deserters from the Alvarez Army or act as executioner to those who opposed Spriggan. He had killed…yes…but it was always a command from his superior, or from Invel who delighted in telling the Demon what to do.

END glanced again at Lucy and wondered what it would be like to have someone who was the last thing you saw when you went to sleep and the first thing you witnessed when you woke. He wanted that, ached for the stability, the comfort for just once in his life.

So he prayed to all the Gods above and below that Lucy wouldn't slit his throat in the morning and decided to slip into bed with her. He wanted to feel her warmth beside him and now was the perfect opportunity before he had to go back and work as a spy again. Before he had to tell her about how he somehow knew her before his accident. Before she realised how much she didn't truly need him for anything and stopped wanting him around.

It was a foolish dream, but it was all he had. He was made a Demon, not born, this form wasn't even his own, not truly. So his deepest desires and fleeting whims were the only things he owned. Everything else had either been given to him or made for him, nothing but his mind was free from the influence of the Black Wizard.

And sometimes he really wondered if that as strictly true as well, those memories that were repressed had been his own as well, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Spriggan had something to do with why they were missing in the first place.

END huffed softly as he tried to figure out just how to lay on the bed with Lucy, but it wasn't easy as she was curled in the exact middle – around the small form or Happy – leaving equal amounts of room on both sides, but it wasn't enough for him when his wings and horns and claws were out. Not to mention all those sharp edges could do some real damage to her soft flesh, even if he never wanted that to happen, there could be an accident. He was already pushing it contemplating the idea of being so close…so intimate with her, he didn't want to add salt to the wound and make her bleed as well.

His demonic traits shifted away into black ash, silver turned to a bright pink, claws to fingers, red to onyx. Surprisingly, this form, the one that looked more human, felt much better than the demonic one did. His skin didn't tingle and itch. It felt…right.

He eased himself into the bed, lightly shifting the pillow and blankets to get more comfortable.

Hearing a sigh, he froze. END pleaded silently for Lucy to not be awake because if she were, then he would be dead.

He looked over to see her eyes at half-mast, groggy with sleep. He waited for the inevitable blow that would end his life or the shriek that would signal to the world that END would shortly lose his head.

And he waited.

Nothing happened, except for the weary girl gave him a small smile and breathed out going right back to sleep. "…Natsu…"

Jealousy flowed through him at the name. Even though he knew that Natsu was dead and that she had most likely mistaken END for her best friend in her dream, he wished that Lucy was thinking about him, dreaming about _him_.

He grumbled and whined in the back of his throat at the realisation that Lucy having a dream about him, END, a Demon who wielded black Hellfire, was about as likely as the Black Wizard donning a tutu and pointe shoes to dance ballet.

It just wasn't feasible.

Lucy suddenly rolled over and snuggled towards his warmth, squishing the small blue cat in between his hard chest and the voluptuous curves of her chest. The poor exceed looked like he would die of suffocation before he was woken out of his magically induced slumber.

END quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Lucy was doing, seeking his body out like this in her sleep. Was she dreaming again? Did she think he was someone else? Natsu perhaps?

Probably.

"…stupid Demon…"

Well…maybe not. It looked like the Black Wizard should start brushing up on how to do a plié.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy woke up confused.

Last night had been the first time in years that she had had a peaceful dream that centred around her best friend. Usually, it was filled with visions of how Natsu had died. Full of torture and blood and screaming…so much screaming. It usually left her even more tired when she finally woke up than before she passed out.

It was a simple dream. She had rolled over in bed and seen him just…standing there, looking at her. He seemed older, no longer the childish boy, but a roguish and incredibly handsome man. His eyes were the same, though, holding all the mischief and love and joy for life that she remembered.

She missed him terribly.

Lucy sunk down under her mounds of covers once again, thankful that it was only just daybreak and she could sleep a little longer.

Maybe she would dream of her best friend once again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END felt so very lucky like a guardian angel had been watching over him and woke him up a scant minute before Lucy had.

He had just dove off her balcony, his wings and horns and hair changing once again when he heard Lucy's breathing rate change and her small petulant moan at having been woken up. He could only imagine the childish pout on her full lips and smiled to himself.

Whether it was because Lucy's bed was just so much more comfortable than his had ever been, or because it was Lucy lying beside him, but he had never had such a wonderful sleep. His usual insomnia and restlessness kept at bay by the scent of her hair and the sound of her calm breathing.

It eased a part of himself that he didn't know resided in his heart until that moment. He liked it. He liked waking up to her tousled blonde locks and gentle snores.

The peace that he desperately sought out since that first night they had actually talked and watched the stars turn above them was felt again but on a much grander scale.

This was bliss. He was sure of it. But did he deserve it? He was a being of darkness, a Demon made into a killing machine for a lying bastard hell bent on conquering the world.

End didn't know if he did deserve bliss and happiness or anything like that, but he was greedy and wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth – even if the gift he was getting were unknown to the other party involved – so he would take what he could get before Lucy found out and chopped off his more delicate body parts that he actually thought be might need in the future.

His smile turned devious, his long canines poked out in a way that made him seem like a true predator.

END would definitely be making a return trip to Nova's room tonight.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Let's begin. END, please tell us about your latest memory."

Makarov had been gracious enough to allow the minimum amount of people into the conference as possible, dismissing his council and held the talk over a delicious looking breakfast.

END looked sceptically at his glass of orange juice and disregarded the King in favour of turning to Lucy – who sat to his right – and tried to remove her attention away from petting a still sleeping Happy and trying to butter her toast with a single hand.

"Luce…what the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?"

The Demon pointed a single clawed finger at the suspicious looking drink beside his plate that was piled high with a remarkable amount of cooked meats. "This…orange juice. What is it?"

"A drink."

"I get that. I've never seen it before. Actually, I've never seen a lot of things on this table before."

Lucy realised that being a Demon in the court of a crazy dictator who liked to kill people and ask questions later might make it hard for END to enjoy leisurely breakfast with his friends.

Then she realised that he didn't have any friends, and took pity on his lack of knowledge of breakfast foods. "It's not going to bite you END. Just try it."

"Is it magical?"

"No."

"Does it do anything to you if you drink it?"

"No."

"What does it taste like?"

"Oranges."

"Wha-" And that is where General Nova decided that he was an inquisitive person and also a gigantic child at heart. He reminded her a little of Laxus when they were alone together. The big ole' teddy bear of a blonde never showed anyone else his softer side. It was slightly disconcerting to see END coming out of the shell that she had met.

It was just another thing that reminded her painfully of her best friend.

"END…just try it alright? You might like it. I promise it's delicious."

He knew that Lucy didn't make promises easily, it just her personality. If she gave her world, it would be fine. She had promised to help him, END, against her family when she was sure that they would try to injure him without a thought to the consequences.

So he drank the interesting juice in a single gulp, mulled over the slightly acidic flavour and deemed this 'orange juice' acceptable. "Strange."

Lucy only nodded and continued to slice up and eat a pear with a delicate grace that was ethereal. Her Princess side was showing again.

This exchange was not lost on the other mages in the room, crowded around the table and slowly eating their own meals very quietly so as to not interrupt END and Lucy. They wanted some good gossip to talk about later.

Both Titania and Laxus didn't really enjoy the fact that END and their little sister seemed so familiar and comfortable with each other.

Makarov coughed and repeated his question to END, who glared down at his half-finished food, remembering why Lucy had been so upset yesterday, and about the memories, he had gained out of it. He could still hear her sobs even though she seemed much more composed today, sitting quietly by his side with a look of interest on his face.

Instead of addressing the King, he turned his body fully towards Lucy and talked to her instead. He didn't want to think about all the other people in the room. He would much rather just be with her, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"It happened when you said Happy's name. I saw vision after vision that all centred around that little blue cat. When his egg was found, flying with him, adventures, laughter."

Lucy smiled down at the cat on her lap, seeming at peace with this revelation. "So…you knew Happy before…"

"I think so. But there was someone else in those memories. A little girl with golden hair and big brown eyes."

"What-"

END quickly covered her mouth with his hand, needing to get this all out before he lost his nerve. He could almost smell her sadness and confusion.

"Please. Just…listen."

Her nod was enough for him to continue. "Her name was never said, but I saw one memory of her standing beside a little hut on a cliff overlooking a huge ocean."

Lucy wrenched his hand from her face, a look of fury in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Angry tears fell from her eyes and Lucy spat words at him with so much venom he didn't know why he wasn't disintegrating.

"Who the hell were you? Did you spy on us!? Only Natsu and I knew about that place, no one else."

He tried to reach out to her again, just as he had yesterday to give her some semblance of comfort but Lucy only batted his claws away from her shoulder, cutting herself in the process.

He had smelled the blood before he saw it and it only served to make him feel guiltier than he already did at the fact that he had made her cry. Once again, she had tears in her eyes, and it was due to him. Self-loathing welled up and spread through him.

"Dammit Luce! I'm sorry. I don't know who I was! I don't think I was spying on yah."

He wanted to take her pain away, to wipe her tears from her face. But this damn form he was in was all sharp edges and filled with danger.

He growled out his frustration. "Gods, this form is fucking ridiculous."

Titania caught on to his worlds before anyone else did. "…this form?"

END didn't listen to her and continued to try to will away his anger at being unable to comfort the one person who had accepted him, horns and all, didn't cower away from his blood red eyes.

Had spoken to him as another being of equal standing instead of a servant or a disappointment or a failed experiment.

Before he could truly think about it, his body moved robotically. He stood up straight, knocking his chair back onto the ground, the only sound in the deafening silence that permeated the room.

He snarled at his thoughts. He trusted Lucy, he trusted the King and his comrades. He wanted to change into his other form, for the express purpose of comforting the still crying Lucy. That form didn't have claws or horns. He wouldn't accidentally cut her that way.

He felt the shift in his appearance and saw the swirl of black ash float away into nothing that signalled that his demonic appearance was now gone.

END thought that Lucy would now allow him to at least get closer to her, but his luck seemed to run out at that point.

What he got instead was a pale, trembling girl, devastation and bitterness in her eyes as she looked at his new form. For a moment, he thought she was disgusted, but that train of thought was derailed as soon as it popped up.

She breathed only one word, and that one word was his undoing to everything he thought he knew to be true.

"…Natsu?"


	19. Moonstone

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

To all those wondering about the update schedule…I don't have one really. I seem to be on a kick of updating every two or three days really…but that could change.

Also…anyone else literally obsessed with **imthefreshprincess** new story Her Scream? I'm officially in love. Everyone…read it. Now. Go on. Promise it's worth it.

This chapter dedicated to **T-tawny**. I hope that you didn't die with all that yelling. :D

Praise to all who reviewed on the last chapter! You flooded my inbox with close to 40 reviews within a single day. You are all beautiful people

BEWARE! THE FEELS! (also…sexual awakenings and whatnot.)

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Moonstone**

 _Giving this stone to your lover when the moon is full is said to ensure that the relationship will always have passion; offers protection to sailors while at sea, said to block to siren's cry that led to countless drowning deaths; this stone is only found in two forms, one primarily from Sri Lanka and has a blue shimmer, the other from Canada and is almost transparent_

* * *

Minutes passed by in stony silence as the mages gathered all try to decide how to react.

While most are confused, seeing as they had never met Natsu and only heard of him through Lucy's tales, some like Gray or Makarov are saddened. Is this another trick? Is the Black Wizard truly that cruel to give END another form that looks like an older version of the beloved Crown Prince of Ignis? Or, the most remote possibility is that perhaps everything up to that point had been a lie.

It is truly possible that Spriggan is really Zeref, and END is his younger brother Natsu.

The most disturbing reaction is the one that comes from Lucy.

In that, she didn't have one.

After the initial surprise of END's transformation, her face had shut down into a blank mask and her usually expressive Amber eyes dulled to the colour of mud.

END shifted on the balls of his feet. This was the reason he was so reluctant to show anyone outside of the Black Fortress his second form, everyone seemed to have a problem with it. The Demons of Tartaros thought of it as degrading. They didn't have another form to change into, and this one looked distinctly human in nature. It showed off the fact that he wasn't a full Demon. In the beginning, it had been hard to get the ranks underneath him to listen to his directive, but with a little force and a lot of threatening, he had finally shut the people up who thought him as weak because he still had the threads of his humanity clinging to him.

The other was the Emperor. He preferred this form, with all its pink hair and dark green eyes, for some reason. It was one of the reasons that END had started to question his leader. Hadn't the Black Wizard made END, just as he had made the Nine Demon Gates? Shouldn't he be more proud to have an extremely strong Demon that could pass as a human in his ranks?

But that part of him was never utilised, and now END was very interested to find out why. It seemed that Makarov's court might hold some of the answers he was looking for all along.

END wanted to kick himself for not showing off the second form earlier, but in his defence, he was more comfortable as a Demon before his memories started to magically come back.

In truth, Lucy's entire mind had shut down until it was totally centred on just one word.

 _Natsu_.

The man she saw before her really did resemble her long lost - presumed very dead - best friend if he had lived long enough to grow into a man.

And there was the rub, the word "if." Lucy had longed for her friends to be alive for so long, the possibility that Natsu was here, and standing before her was too good to be true, even if she saw it with her own eyes.

Lucy closed her eyes to maintain what was left of her sanity. First, they found Happy, now this? This...mockery of her grief? She didn't want to believe it was true, but the evidence of that fact was literally staring into her eyes with such a hurt look in his eyes that it was pushing her to her limit.

Hurt and pain slowly moulded and flowed into another emotion, this one deep and dark, roiling about in her gut ready to explode in any number of ways.

Fury.

All the evidence pointed towards the fact that END was, in fact, Natsu. The way he looked at her, he recognised her, at least on some level. The need to comfort her when she was crying. The instantaneous blind faith he had put in her, the way she had automatically trusted him without a second thought. The fact that he had the Dragon necklace she had carved for Natsu so long ago and he thought it would bring him courage and strength. How happy she was in his presence, how she felt safe around him. And most importantly, the memories he was slowly gaining back, especially the ones that centred on Happy. The way the word Luce dripped from his mouth and sent shivers down her back.

And that was the moment her control snapped.

All Lucy could think about was the fact that Zeref – it was all but confirmed at the moment – had ripped apart her best friend and cobbled together his remains into a bastardised version from the bowels of Hell.

How dare he do such a despicable thing? How dare the Black Wizard take away the only truly good thing in her life?

How fucking dare he tear away her love before he could truly blossom!?

She vowed here in this room to cause Zeref the same pain that he had put her through if it was the last thing she did. Lucy made a binding promise with the Stars and Celestial Spirits as her witnesses she would decimate the Emperor and reclaim the life she had lost. She promised in the name of the Celestial Spirit King that she would have her revenge.

And Celestial Mages never, _ever_ went back on a promise.

END watched as wind and sporadic golden magic started to swirl around the Celestial Spirit Mage. He had never seen anything like this since he had known Lucy. He hadn't a single clue as to its origin either.

Lucy's eyes snapped open to show solid gold that stared into nothing, unseeing. Only then did the magical pressure in the room explode, forcing the less prominent mages to a kneeling position on the floor. Those left standing, namely END, the King, Titania and the Thunder God, were bewildered at this turn of events.

A feral scream rent the air, it's very sound sending shivers up everyone's spine. They recognised the source, but couldn't apprehend the fact that General Nova had made such a noise. It sounded so primal and angry that it had most everyone bowing their head in submission.

All but END stayed silent. He answered her call of anger and fury and pain with a low growl of his own, one that bubbled out of his stomach and up his throat to thrum profoundly through the air. No one but Laxus recognised the sound, but even then he was more shocked than anything to really analyse that fact.

If Laxus had been raised by a Dragon he would have known that that noise was a Drake trying to calm his Queen, but alas, he wasn't a true Dragon Slayer, and so the matter went unnoticed for the moment.

END watched in awe as Lucy lost the tenuous control over her magic and emotions. It was blindingly bright and impossibly overwhelming, but it tugged on his baser instincts. Lucy's beautiful face twisted into something dark and almost demonic, her pink lips drawing up into a snarl that sent a jolt of electricity straight to his core.

She was glorious.

This woman was so strong, he couldn't help but admire how much raw energy she was keeping at bay on a regular basis. He was a confusing mix of muddled emotions, the most prominent being terrified, aroused, and bewildered.

It seemed that he liked when she lost control, it made him want to revel in the pure, unfiltered magic around him and just _feel_. END could sense her light magic reaching out towards him, sliding over his skin, tingling in the most delicious ways.

He was lost to the sensation.

A large amount of unease rippled through the room. They were all ready to see any number of reactions from Lucy, yelling...crying...possibly even fainting. But General Nova blowing her metaphorical lid off was never considered.

Two beings suddenly materialised beside a very stiff General Nova. One, he already knew as the Lion, Leo. And the second was a very timid looking pink haired girl with ram horns.

"Shit! She's starting to lose control of her magic! Aries, put her to sleep please."

With a shout of a strange incantation called 'Wool Bomb,' the shy ram spirit covered Lucy with bright fuchsia wool that had an instant calming effect on her, putting her straight into an unconscious state.

Immediately, the room sighed in relief as they could now breathe properly. END blinked in the face of feeling the late morning air on his exposed skin again without the accompaniment of Lucy's magic. It made him whine in reticence. He dearly missed that sensation already, it had made him feel so connected to the golden haired beauty that he had come to see as his friend.

But even then, the word friend didn't truly do her justice, it just wasn't enough.

Loke sighed, a resigned and pained look on his face as he watched over his now slumbering summoner. "What the hell happened? Princess' emotions haven't fluctuated that rapidly since she started to train here with Laxus and Capricorn on her control. I have never felt her so angry before, ever. Not when she saw the devastation or Astralis, not when she learned that END was being sent into battle, not even when Gray was an idiot and froze over half the castle that one summer."

END cleared his throat and Leo turned towards the sound.

"It's because of me, well...this form of me, I think...I didn't mean to hurt Lucy. I just thought it would be easier to give her comfort without the possibility of my claws and horns cutting her on accident again."

Loke could only nod, still unsure of what he was truly seeing. Why was everything so complicated now? "...Natsu?"

END rolled his eyes and turned to the King. Now the Demon was upset. Two separate people had called him that name, the name of Lucy's dead best friend. He wanted to know just what the hell was going on around here. He watched warily as both Loke and the new spirit who he thought was named Aries disappeared with a slight bow and one more backwards glance in his direction.

"Oi! Gramps! What do people keep calling me Natsu, eh?"

The Demon watched as the King tried to gather his fractured thoughts into a cohesive whole, struggling with how to phrase the answer.

"Lieutenant Lore, please step forward. I need your assistance in this matter."

Rufus - who already had an inkling about what was needed - placed two fingers to his monarch's temple, ready for the memory that would ultimately be projected on into the middle of the room.

An eerie silence filled the room as a single figure was displayed for all to see. A teenage boy with startlingly pink hair, mischievous grin - complete with elongated canines - and bright onyx eyes. A long white scarf placed around his neck in a messy circle and a small blue cat sitting on his shoulder.

The King gestured to his memory. "END I would like you to meet Natsu Dragneel, Crown Prince of Ignis and son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Do you understand now why Lucy would call you such a name?"

"...yes." END's answer came as a breathy sigh, barely louder than a whisper and his hesitance and absolute pain at the fact that he looked like a clone of that young man in Makarov's memories, choked those around him.

He growled low in his throat. "What the fuck is going on? I don't…I-I…I don't understand what the hell this all means…"

It didn't help that all END could see was stricken, pale faces all around him, so he was extremely happy when the little blue-haired Tactician stepped forward tentatively as if approaching a wounded animal. She held up her hands in a surrender gesture and waited for END to drop his guarded expression in favour of one that held too much agony for her not to tear up slightly.

If this was truly Natsu and not a cruel trick by the Black Wizard, then they had a long arduous process in front of them, he would undoubtedly not be the Natsu that she had heard about, more a mixture of END and the Prince after all this was over. Levy could only hope that Lucy would be strong enough to help END.

"I think I can help with this, please, just listen to me for a moment…Freed and I were researching and reviewing the papers that you brought us last night after everyone went to bed. They look like schematics to change someone from either human to Demon or possibly the other way around. It is riddled with black magic and forbidden spells, but it is very well documented. It might help if we can get a hold of a body that you found in the catacombs…but that is not the point. The point is…the Black Wizard, the one who did this to you, no matter who you truly are, is a true scientist. I can tell by the way he takes notes. So…I believe that somewhere in that Fortress there are notes. On you, on why Happy is in a magical coma state, on everything that Spriggan has been doing to those poor people in that slaughter house underneath the castle in Alvarez."

END finally caught up to what she was saying. "You want me to find all his notes…don't you?"

"Yes, this is for your wellbeing as well as General Nova's sanity. You look like a carbon copy of her best friend that she believed was dead for years. That will torment someone to no end. You know that she will blame herself, right?"

The Demon was so startled that he lost control of his second form, or he supposed it was his first form if this conversation was any indication. His demonic traits came back full force between one second and the next, horns spiraled up through his hair, tattoo graced his arm and claws sprouted on bare feet and outstretched fingers. "What are you saying? Why would Luce feel guilty about what that…that…bastard did to me? It's not her fault that I'm an abomination…"

Levy chuckled bitterly. "You know…you are the only person who calls her that nickname? It was what Natsu called her all those years ago. I believe that you at least are the shell of the Crown Prince if nothing else. That body you have…I have no doubt was his at least…But I need more research and experiment notes to be sure. Lucy, she will blame herself for what happened to you because that is just who she is. She will feel like if she had fought harder against her father, or gave up her trainer that she would have been able to stop this…transformation if you will, from taking place."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

END's deadpan attitude towards the situation broke through the surprise that still held the room captive. Most mages chuckled ruefully. It was just like General Nova to take the whole world on her tiny shoulders and feel guilt over something that she had no control over.

Makarov leaned forward in his chair at the head of the table, breakfast officially forgotten in the wake of this interesting development. "END, you will need to go back to the Black Fortress and collect everything you can find on yourself and the other experiments that Spriggan has done in the last twenty years or so. The other Demons of Tartaros would be a good place to start."

At that moment the double doors slammed open and an irate Porlyusica stormed into the room. "Tch. Mackie! I'm not a vet, I'm a healer you idiot King. I should smack you in the face with my broom for this stupid assignment you gave me."

Makarov paled slightly under the glower of the pink-haired doctor. "Did you find anything?"

Porlyusica crossed her arms and tapped a single foot on the stone floor looking away with pinched lips. "Course I did. Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean that I don't know my way around most magical ailments. Turns out those… _cats_ …are under a very power sleep spell. One not natural in occurrence and decidedly dark in origin. It could be considered death magic, a never ending sleep if never woken."

END looked down at the blue cat snoring on the breakfast table. "Never ending sleep?"

Red eyes turned on him and pinned him to the floor. Damn, he was supposed to be the scary one but this witch was really something else. "Did I stutter END? Do you know something about this? Well?"

He nodded quickly as he swallowed his apprehension at her stare. "Uhm…Yeah, it sounds a lot like Lullaby, the Demon of Death. He's the cousin of Deliora, in truth that particular Demon was once a flute who the Emperor decided to enchant with living magic so that it would stop whining about being able to walk around."

A flurry of activity flew through the room, most notably at the darkened aura and wintery coldness that spread out from around Gray Fullbuster at the mention of Deliora. Black markings that END realized were the tattoos of a Demon crawled up the Icicle's arm, neck and half of his face while one of his eyes turned the colour of mercury. Gray hissed and swatted at the hands that grabbed at him to try to calm him down. Laxus took pity on him and zapped his nervous system, rendering him as unconscious as Lucy was to try to contain the damage.

Levy and Freed flew into action, shuffling papers and donning gale force reading glasses. Freed spoke up over the new hubbub that END's confession prompted, not even giving the situation with the Ice Devil Slayer a second glance. "It will take some time to come up with a cure…or a way to wake them up at least."

Porlyusica sniffed. "I already have the solution you stupid humans. All we need to do is flush that black magic out of their bodies. We need someone with healing magic, and before you suggest Chelia, her God Slaying Magic won't work. We need a user of Sky Magic."

END excitedly snapped his fingers together, his claws clicking at the sound. "The Sky Maiden! You need Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Makarov called for order then sat still and waited for the room to quiet once more. "END, you will go back into enemy territory and try to gather all the research that you can, we will give you a lacrima that copies information that will relay it back here to Levy and Freed to go over. You will need to try and retrieve Wendy as well, or kidnap her or whatever you do to get her here so that we can revive the Exceeds. I have a feeling that Happy at least can give us the final piece of the puzzle to who the Black Wizard is, or you for that matter."

END nodded, ready to move out as soon as possible.

The King smiled deviously. "You will not be going alone though. This job is too large for you to do alone. We will have to send our best infiltrator with you."

Laxus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Pops…do you think that's wise? You know she'll kick my ass for even suggesting it, you know how she is with spur of the moment plans."

Makarov chuckled as everyone but END smirked knowingly.

Black wings twitched in agitation. "Who are you sending with me?"

The King only gestured to the ball of light pink wool situated in the middle of the room, light snores emanating from the center. "Nova."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

For the second time in a single day, Lucy woke up confused, in her own bed, in her own room of Domus castle.

Was all that she had witnessed truly a dream? Was it reality? Where was the truth?

A tentative hope crawled into her heart. Was he really Natsu?

What the hell did all of this mean?

All it was at the moment was a convoluted puzzle with no corner pieces that left more questions than answers.

Lucy felt her comforter jostle as a foreign weight was placed near her feet. Her head whipped around to come face to face with the root of the headache that was growing behind her eyes.

END, in his Demon form.

Before she could chew him out for entering her private chambers without being invited, Lucy noticed his eyes. They had always been so open before, but now, they were closed off and hesitant. All she could truly find in them was a devastating amount of turmoil. She should have known that this would be just as hard on him as it was on her.

So she sat up slowly and reached out with her hand to grasp one of his own warm ones, her fingers so tiny in his own.

"END. Please. Show me."

He knew without a doubt about what she wanted, but he was reluctant. Would she be as disgusted as she was when she really saw him? Her friend made into a Demon and conditioned to kill her without a thought by a madman? END blinked and lowered his gaze, allowing his Demon appearance to shift quietly away until all that was left was just…him.

Cringing at her gasp, END continued to try to be fascinated by her floor either unable or unwilling to look up into her eyes. He was just too weak to see her own expressions. He felt like the biggest coward, but there was nothing to be done.

"Look at me. _Please_."

Those words spoken in such a desperate tone shocked him into raising his eyes to her own.

Warmth, acceptance, joy, pain, anger and disbelief warred heavily on her face and in her amber eyes. As if her conflicting feelings couldn't be settled inside her. His own emotions were so far from stable that he could relate quiet well to what she must be feeling.

Lucy raised her other hand and brushed her finger tips against his cheek bones, mapping out the contours and angles of his face. He leaned into her touch with a sigh. This was good, she wasn't trying to kill him and she wasn't crying. She was touching him with such reverence that he could barely feel it against his skin.

"It's all true…isn't it? This isn't a dream?"

His answer rumbled out of his chest, his voice deeper than normal as his supressed emotions welled up out of him. "No. It's true."

He didn't have a minute before Nova flung herself around his neck and clung to him like a second skin, bawling her eyes out into his shoulder.

Even though he didn't know what brought on this new reaction out of Lucy, he was happy that he was here to hold her close to him and give her the hug he so desperately wanted earlier that morning.

Her choked voice uttered out nonsensical sentences and 'Natsu' over and over again. So he just waited until her tears were gone and her pain and sadness had lessened. END was so very grateful that he had this chance to show her that no matter what happened that he wanted to be in her life in whatever capacity she would allow. If he had to be in his Demon form for the rest of his life so that it wouldn't cause her anymore pain to see her friends face, he would do it for her. All she had to do was ask.

She held his hands and kneeled in front of him on the bed, completely serious and very determined. "I promise you now, END, Natsu, whoever you truly are. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to bring back you memories and find out just what the hell the Black Wizard did to you."

Hope and warmth burst through his chest. "You mean that? Really?"

Lucy giggled at the look of incredulity on his face, joy sparkling in his eyes at her promise. "Yes. I mean it with everything I have."

He smiled for the first time in his human form at her and her heart stuttered in her chest. Any lingering doubts at whether or not this truly was once her best friend flew out the window. That smile was his through and through.

Her answering grin was one of the largest END had ever seen on her face. It lit the room up with its brilliance. "Thank you."

"We're partners after all, right? What kind of comrade would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?"

END chuckled, delighted in the lighthearted banter between them. "A pretty shitty one I guess."

Her laughter reverberated off the stone walls, ringing in END's ears pleasantly. "True. So, END," Her face twisted at that and she looked suddenly torn between two decisions. "What has the King cooked up for us now?"

He smirked, noticing that Lucy still called him END even though they were almost sure he was the Natsu she knew. He didn't truly feel like Natsu, so he was fine with 'END' for the time being if that made her more comfortable. He would just need to earn the title of Natsu back as soon as possible. Lucy was just too smart for her own good sometimes. "He's sending me back to the Black Fortress to gather information and liberate the Sky Maiden by any means necessary."

Lucy balked. That was a large job and END wasn't known for his sneaking around, he was known for his slash and burn mentality. "Alone? Seriously?"

END's devious little smirk grew into one filled that glittered with mischievousness. "No. He's sending both of us together."

Lucy spent the better part of a minute thinking though the pros and cons of the plan and when she could see why she would be sent to accompany END to undermine the Black Wizard – as she had done it many times in the past, it was her speciality as a rogue after all – her eyes filled with the promise of a cunning use of her large intellect to craftily collect all the information they needed.

Lucy practically purred in excitement. "Perfect. I can't wait to start. After all…it's always better when we are together."

END grasped her hand and pulled her from the room, ready for their next adventure. If she was beside him, how could he possibly fail?


	20. Sapphire

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **FranFranWriter –** this chapter is written with you in mind. Maybe I should have named this fic Borrowed instead of Stolen eh? It's true that Natsu always brings Lucy back…

I don't know if you have noticed it before, but I have dialled down the power that Zeref seems to have in most of the other fics that I've seen. For clarification, he is immortal, and an honest to god genius, but doesn't possess any other magic other than living magic as his 'death cloud' is an unconscious ability when his emotions go haywire. He is not omniscient, not a God, nor is he all-powerful. He utilises his assets but prefers science over magic. This is why END can leave for days at a time if not followed and Lucy can infiltrate Alvarez's compounds.

BEWARE! NOSTALGIA AHEAD!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Sapphire**

 _Stone of wisdom and royalty, learning and mental acuity, used in talismans to ward off plague, fever, and skin diseases; In Hebrew lore, both King Solomon and Abraham both wore sapphire while Moses was said to bring down carved tablets off the mountain made of sapphire; Ancient Greeks at Delphi wore it when seeking visions of the future from the Oracle in Apollo's shrine; wear this deep dark blue when legal matters or problems concerning justice are heard as it is seen subconsciously as a very trust worthy, honest colour._

* * *

"I can't believe how uncomfortable this outfit is. Is this truly what your troops are given to wear every time they go into battle?"

END glanced over at the transformed Celestial Mage, having left her magical armour behind in Domus – just in case things got weird and she was found out, or Gods forbid…captured – and watched her pluck the bottom hem of the heavy itchy over shirt that she was now forced to don. Truthfully, he liked the look of the pitch black against her skin – the colour of his own battalion – but it was strange seeing her out of her ever present golden garb. There were only two other times END had seen General Nova without her regular clothes and both of those instances she was wearing a gigantic tunic that had to be for a man. It had rankled END before he realised that the shirt would only fit the truly gigantic form of her brother the Thunder God. He had calmed down a smidge after that, but he still would rather see her in something that smelled like him instead of the heavy ozone scent that seemed to float off of Laxus in waves.

She had only worn a tight fitting shirt that was actually a very intricate piece of armour that Erza had commissioned for her when she had started her rogue work and trousers that had plate mail sewn into strategic places – such as covering major arteries and pressure points. Both pieces were beautiful and functional, but entirely distracting especially when he had carried her from Domus to Alvarez in her arms, his hands and arms pressed almost intimately to her deadly curves.

Who knew that END could be swayed by a woman's body? He certainly didn't. No other person had made him take a second look before, and he had lived for ten years surrounded by very dangerous and beautiful Demons – namely Kyouka and Seilah – who delighted in trying to sway him with their scantily clad bodies, clamouring for the attention of END if only for one night. But he had always passed them by, finding them distasteful. The thought of being with them in anything but a professional way sent a disgusted shiver down his spine and left his mouth tasting of sour bile.

He watched as Lucy slipped a pair of black pants, opting to keep her own specially made leggings on underneath. When asked she stated that she would rather be protected than take them off because of a little heat. She was fine with sweating a little if it meant that an arrow meant for her femoral artery was halted.

Both the pants and the shirt were ingenious works, and Lucy had told him that it had been made by a hermit by the name of Warrod Sequen who once was a master smith. He preferred to now tend to his massive gardens instead, opting to promote life instead of dealing in the gruesome matters of death. Once known as the 'Merchant of Death,' he had stopped pedalling instruments for killing and now cultivated plants for healing purposes. Porlyusica was the only person now permitted to visit him.

Her clothing had been one of his last, preceded by her golden armour that was self-repairing thank the Gods and immediately followed by Kagura's sheathed sword 'Archenemy.' He was now officially closed for business and resolutely refused to even think about making any more war weapons or armour, going so far as to purposely injure his own hands to prevent himself from being tempted.

Warrod could no longer use an anvil and only hold something as complicated as a watering can, but Lucy admired his bravery. He had made many instruments that accounted for the death and destruction of both human beings and Demons alike, she thought that that alone would weigh heavily on anyone's conscious. Some called him a coward and shunned his very name, but Lucy knew better, and now END did as well by proxy that the hermit was one of the bravest men she had ever known staring down adversity and staying true to his word.

A helmet very similar to her own that now sat in her room at home was now held under her arm as she tried to adjust the belt around her waist. The only difference was it was silver and stamped with the sign of Alvarez, the three pointed crown in black.

She remembered when Warrod had asked her what symbol to stamp on her own helm, readying the brand for the usual castle that was the symbol of Domus' army. She had stayed his hand then and asked him to do something different.

 _"A five-pointed star?"_

 _"Yes, it is the symbol of my Kingdom." Interest piqued, he had eyed her with a questioning stare._

 _"Am I correct in assuming that you were once from the lost Kingdom of Stars?"_

 _"Yes, Astralis was my home. I wish to show the world and everyone in it that the citizens will never be forgotten. The cleansing was genocide, and I want them to be immortalised, even if I am the only person to recognise the symbol."_

 _"Why do this for them?"_

 _She had smiled then, a tight closed mouth bitter smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Because I must. It is my duty."_

 _His eyes had flitted up towards hers at that moment and something akin to recognition shined in them for a single second. "As you wish…Princess."_

She never asked why he knew her as the Princess nor had he elaborated on that, so they parted ways, and she had never seen him again. Perhaps she would try to visit him after this was all over and ask him why he had seemed to recognise her when so many others hadn't.

END snorted as he watched her grapple with the grieves for a moment more before he pushed her back onto the bed of the room they were renting for an afternoon in one of the shadier parts of the City of Darkness that bordered the plot of land that held the Black Fortress. He tried to recall the actual name of the city but came up empty. That moniker for this desolate filth infected place had stuck just as the nickname for Alvarez's castle had. The actual name was in some obscure Demon tongue that he refused to learn. "Yes, hold still I'll help you with this, you're just messing it up." End watched as she pouted and snickered softly at her expression. "Stop complaining so much, it's much the same as what your own Army is given if you are nothing more than a grunt."

She only snorted at him and looked away petulantly.

END willed away his Demon form so that he wouldn't accidentally harm Lucy with his claws, he had learned his lesson already. He couldn't suppress the pang of guilt that coursed through his stomach when he glimpsed the white bandages wrapped around her hand.

Studiously working on making sure the straps were tight enough so that the armour wouldn't slip off her legs and feet, END missed the soft look that Lucy gave him when she saw the sakura coloured hair of her best friend.

Unbidden, her already gauntleted hand reached up and sifted through the locks, still wondering after all these years about how the spikes seemed to defy gravity. Loathe to not feel him directly against her skin, Lucy pulled off the armour and carded her now bare hand through his startling silkiness, scratching END's head lightly with her nails. She had done this countless times for Natsu when they had been together as children, he would nap lightly on her stomach while she would fiddle with either his hair or Happy's fur. Soft summer nights filled with stars and stories and fireflies washed through her mind. Her smile was small but joyful. It had been so long since a memory like that hadn't caused her heart to clench in sorrow. She welcomed the feeling with open arms.

It felt good to do something so normal again, so…relaxing. Even though she wasn't the one having her hair played with, Lucy could feel her own tension melt out of her muscles. It was so familiar it almost hurt.

END stayed completely still, freezing in place the moment her hand had touched his head. He reasoned if he didn't move then she wouldn't stop doing this…whatever it was. His bones melted and his legs felt like jelly.

The feeling of her touching him in any way was intoxicating, especially if it was in a non-working way. She didn't need to massage his scalp lightly, but he was delighted that she had taken some initiative to do just that. It seemed that Lucy was feeling bolder now than before he had shown off his human form, and he revelled in the trust that she was placing in him.

No one had ever, ever touched him like this before and he couldn't be happier. A low purr rose from his throat, startling him only slightly. When had he turned into a cat that enjoyed being petted?

He was enjoying Lucy's motions over his head until a hot stab of pain ripped through his mind. By now he knew when a memory was forming from that familiar jolt of discomfort and could gauge the importance of what he would regain on a scale of one to his-brain-is-melting-out-his-ears. This was a solid two and a half, not nearly the experience that he had when he'd first heard Happy's name. As such, he could kneel in place in front of Lucy and not alarm her. His world faded from white to black until he was looking at an unending sky filled with millions of stars. He felt his head on something soft and a soothing sensation on his head. Suddenly a voice from above and slightly to his right almost startled him. His and a little girl's, who he realised was Lucy.

 _"Have you ever heard the legend of Draco?"_

 _"No! Who's that?"_

 _"Really? Igneel never taught you about the Great Dragon constellation? Huh, he's slacking lately."_

 _A small hand reached forward and pointed out stars in a strange pattern that he would try to remember and trace in the nights to come. "Those stars make up the Celestial Dragon, Draco. It was said that he guarded the Golden Apple of Wisdom. He was killed by Hercules and then immortalised in the stars for his service to the Gods."_

 _"Wow…tell me more Luce, you know how much I love your stories..."_

 _A sweet giggle came from the little girl and then she launched into another story about Ursa Major, the Great Bear._

END smiled when his vision cleared again, and he finished with Lucy's grieves lamenting the loss of her hand on his head. It seemed that she had pulled her gauntlet back on when he was lost in his memories.

He stood and hauled Nova to her feet alongside him. He looked her over to make sure that the uniform wasn't missing anything. The sword and necklace that she always had with her were left back in Domus as well. The key to the chest they were locked in dangled beside Leo's Zodiac Key on the golden ring.

She stood next to the grimy window, the curtain drawn back only slightly so that she could see the street beyond. Lucy wished that she could see more of the sky from this vantage point. She always felt so claustrophobic when she could see all of her stars.

Watching the road before her, she grieved for the loss of the vibrant, beautiful city that had stood here before Alvarez had invaded. She remembered walking through the streets when Igneel had gone missing, gazing at all the wonderful sights and smells that came from the shops, parks and gardens. For a Kingdom situated next to a dormant volcano, it was so colourful. The boiling waters from the underground wells close to the lava beds made for wonderful hot springs. Natsu had once told her about the healing properties of them, and she had always wanted to experience one. But that was before the war. Hopefully she would be able to come back to this place and truly experience it, hopefully with Natsu and Happy by her side, maybe with her family as well.

It had been startling gorgeous, the trees and grasses bright and vibrant, flowers on every corner. Or it had been until the Etherious had made it their base, either killing off or chasing out the original inhabitants. It was now a city made up of the Armies family, Demons and a ridiculous amount of brothels and ale houses.

END joined her at the window and watched her face as it contorted in an expression of wistfulness. "What are you thinking about Luce?"

"About the last time, I was here, as I had only come to Ignis once with the help of Happy when Natsu's father Igneel mysteriously disappeared in the Worth Woodsea."

"Tell me about it?"

Her smile cracked into something bitter. "The streets were lined with vendors of all kinds hawking all many of delicious foods, delicacies like Fire Chicken and something called Inferno Peppers. They were a favourite of Natsu's and being a Fire Dragon Slayer, the spice didn't bother his palate. He once brought be a bouquet on the anniversary of my mother's death entirely made up of a rare flower called a 'Snapdragon' that only blooms on the side of The Molten. That's the volcano over there. Natsu told me the story behind the flowers, but I've forgotten, it's been so long since I've heard it. This place," Lucy gestured with her arm to the squalor, "used to be the jewel of Ignis, the Capital City named Calor. I only hope that it will go back to the way it was before the war, but it seems to be a foolish hope."

END tried to pretend like he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, but it was so hard to not pull her to him in a tight hug and stroke her hair or caress her cheeks or kiss away those treacherous watery trails. So he opted to change the subject to one he knew that she would like far more. "Tell me about the stars Luce, we have a couple hours before the changing of the guards."

His request seemed to startle her, and she choked out a laugh that was wet and filled with bittersweet agony. "Of course. Any requests?"

He thought for a moment, head tilted in contemplation before he answered. "Got any dragons up there?" He knew there was, but he also knew that she would welcome the distraction.

Lucy's laughter filled the tiny room, thankfully no longer filled with sadness. She pinned him to the ground with a stare that showed that she knew more than she was letting on. "Ever heard about Draco?"

END's answering smile glinted in the low light, all fangs and blinding happiness, momentarily stalling the breath in her chest. "No. Tell me?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Multiple pairs of feet were heard as a quartet of mages sprinted down the hallways of Domus' castle towards the throne room.

Makarov lifted his head from his hand, his bored expression changing from one of shock and confusion to trepidation when not one but four of his children threw themselves through the great doors without announcing themselves.

Cana and Gray weren't ones that usually practised propriety, but Levy and Freed were. It could only mean there was a development and it was not good news.

Finding his manners, Freed bowed deeply. "I apologise for this interruption my Liege, but we couldn't wait any longer. We need to speak, quickly."

"Go on."

"It's about the research…it is very interesting, but contains dark magic and a large amount of mathematics and science-"

Freed was cut off with an indignant squawk as Cana, the resident Card Mage and Seer of Domus elbowed in front of him. "Sorry sweetie, but my information is a bigger problem at the moment." Gray nodded at her side as Freed's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to put his thoughts into words.

Without preamble Cana threw her deck of cards into the air where they stayed, glimmering, facing the King. Who, if he was entirely truthful, was at a complete loss. Try as he might, he just couldn't grasp the nuances of Future Seeing like Cana could. "What does this mean?"

She pointed to the first two cards. "Confrontation in the future."

The next three cards. "New allies will be gained, old ones will be lost. Alliances will change."

The last card, one depicting the Grim Reaper. "Usually this would mean death, but it's reversed. Usually signifying resistance to change. Immortality."

Something tingled in the back of the King's mind. "Your conclusions?"

Gray answered quickly, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. He had been on edge ever since END and Nova had left earlier that day. "A major confrontation, but we don't know when. A bloody battle. People will die… and we will gain allies."

"And the last part?"

"…the Black Wizard marches with them. The final confrontation is on the horizon."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy walked quietly beside END, her head held high in the manner of one who was proud of their station beside the great Demon. Her hair was tickling her neck underneath her helmet, and her eyes felt a bit scratchy, but she refused to do anything but march towards the Black Fortress. It wouldn't for her to give away who she truly was in the face of minor discomfort.

Just before they had left the room, she had called out Cancer to cut her long hair to her shoulders and dye it a startling shade of purple. Just as she had done numerous times before on her excursions into the enemies camps. Lucy popped in the pieces of coloured glass into her eyes, blinking until they had laid easily on the sclera and with sat minimal annoyance. The contacts changed her eyes from a deep brown to a vibrant blue close to what Mira's looked like when she wasn't in her Take-overs.

END immediately told her that she looked weird and that blonde definitely suited her much better than lilac, and she had blushed a little at his sincerity. Stupid Demon could make her feel things she hadn't truly felt before. Not to this extent at least.

They approached the castle and walked towards a back entrance before Lucy lost the nerve to do this. Yes, she had infiltrated many enemies strongholds gathering information and spying on their movements and plans in the past, but she had never been so close to the centre of the Etherious Army or the Emperor. She steeled her nerves and prayed to the stars to watch over her as they quickly stopped before the innocuous wooden door that lead to a servant's corridor. "Luce. I'm sorry, but I must act differently while I'm here in the Fortress. Demons have a good sense of hearing, so until I know we are alone, I might seem…harsh at moments. I apologise beforehand."

Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"What should I call you?"

She forced a single word passed the lump in her throat. "Layla."

"And your surname?"

She shook her head, her mind a blank slate.

"How about Aurum?"

A bemused look graced her features, amusement momentarily breaking through her dread. "Aurum? Why that name?"

"I don't know…I think it suits you somehow." He would never know how he remembered the world for gold in another language that he knew wasn't native to Demons. And it did suit Lucy. Gold, like her shining river of hair, her smile like the sun. "Layla Aurum. New recruit, brilliant with a sword and bow. I will say that I was out looking for a replacement for my personal guards and stumbled upon you."

"Hmmm…not a bad plan END. No one could dispute it, and I am quite good at guarding." She nodded her head once and placed a bland, disinterested look on her face that was truthfully quite eerie and disturbed END more than he was willing to admit. He liked when he could see the expressions on her face, they made him feel like he was catching glimpses of her true self. "Lead on…Master END." Her mouth quirked up for a moment before it was smoothed out once more.

He squashed down his excitement at the sound of him calling him Master and opened the door, filing away that interesting little tidbit for a later examination and scrunched his brow down into a dark scowl. One he was famous for here. No one had seen him openly smile here because he wasn't happy.

Now he knew why.

He didn't have Lucy before, but now he did, right by his side. It was going to take a bit of tricky acting for him to keep the smiles and grins off his face, but he would do it, lest they were found out. "Come Layla. Let's begin."


	21. Peridot

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **Edo-Salandria** who I bounced ideas off of for my other story 'Cinders.' She has just finished her first fic 'Sensory Overload' concluding a wonderfully fluffy Nalu fic. If you haven't checked it out…DO IT! Like…yesterday. Read it.

BEWARE! THE DOUCHBAG DOG DEMON!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Peridot**

 _Birthstone for the month of August, found first in 1500 BC on an island in the middle of the Red Sea and is now the National Gem of Egypt; known to the Ancient Egyptians as the 'Gem of the Sun' is was often used in shrines to the Sun God Ra; during the Crusades, knights brought back this gem to decorate their religious texts, usually ones depicting the coming Apocalypse; Peridot must always be worn on the right arm to dispel night terrors and bad dreams._

* * *

They ambled through the almost deserted halls of the Black Fortress, END slightly ahead of Lucy as was customary in these situations. At the moment, she did not hold her standing as a General, but more in the lines of a Lieutenant… and in Alvarez apparently, lower ranks didn't garner much respect, hence the staggering of their positions. This also gave the guard an uninterrupted view of their charge while being able to look around for ambushes.

Lucy knew that END could handle himself, they both knew it without a doubt, but as it was propriety to stand between your superior and the attack meant for them…Lucy had to act like she would sacrifice her very life to the Demon before her.

It occurred to her that it wasn't much of an act if she was completely truthful to herself. She would sacrifice herself for a comrade. But she didn't mention it. They already had one yelling match over that two days ago. Neither was satisfied with the outcome, but each vowed to have the others back.

That would have to be enough for now.

They turned a corner and almost ran right into two sentry guards obviously doing their rounds. On instinct, Lucy reached to her side to grasp the pommel of Natsu's sword, as was customary when she was startled.

Only to feel nothing but air. Suddenly realising she was without any sort of weapon she tried very hard to keep the blind panic off her face. Lucy felt so naked without being able to call on her light magic, a sword on her hip or her keys within reach – those had been placed in a discrete pocket on her hip under all the cumbersome clothing that END had stolen off a drunken member of his personal guard.

When the two men had turned a corner and were out of sight, Lucy carefully kept the blank look plastered on her face and addressed END as quietly as possible. "Pardon me Master END, I am without a weapon. I will do no good in protecting you if I cannot fight. Hand to hand combat will only go so far." She had been forced to leave her special bow and magical river whip behind as well opting to have Virgo take them for safe keeping until needed once again.

END's head tilted to the side slightly to show that he had heard her request and deviated their course from walking straight to his suite in the tower to the well-stocked armoury. He wanted to kick himself for not supplying her with a means to defend herself before they had even stepped inside the Fortress, but they were both too anxious to think about anything passed getting into the castle.

As they turned down a dimly lit corridor that connected two of the more expansive halls, End murmured in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear. "Call me Lord in this place. Master is too formal."

In reality, many Demons and humans alike in the army called him 'Master,' but from them, it sounded professional, a common courtesy, a respected name because of his high rank – second to that of the Emperor. But coming from Lucy…it made interesting thoughts flit through his mind. It didn't help much that she damn near purred the words in a huskier voice than normal. Either she was intentionally teasing him…or her anxiety changed the pitch of her voice to something entirely sultry and very distracting.

The name sounded too possessive to him and called to a dormant side of him that longed to dominate her and press his aching fangs against the back of her neck and make her _submit_. It was an odd feeling, and he had to push down that little pervert Demon inside of his mind until it was only a faint buzzing in the background.

END gestured towards a door that looked just like all the others and told her to pick out anything she wanted.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Five minutes later she had walked back out laden with war instruments and looking so much more like herself. A short sword rested on her right hip in a plain scabbard strapped to a black belt. He could see dangers peeking out of the tops of both her boots. When she nodded at him to tell him that she was ready to move on, he saw a sturdy bow made out of some monster's horn, a quiver full of arrows fluted with raven feathers, and a heavy looking broadsword underneath it all.

For such a tiny thing she sure did like to carry a lot. Although, it wasn't more than she usually used, as her sword usually manifested from her magic and her bow didn't need arrows to be of use, the bulky equipment seemed to drown her. She had opted to strap down her keys to her forearm with a length of silk fabric she found.

It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do for the moment. It was much better than having them on her thigh.

Lucy relished the reassuring sounds of her grieves on her shins as she walked while the feeling of a sword on her hip filled her with a sense of assurance. There was just something about the way the heavy metals and tangible weight of weapons seemed to melt away her anxiety. Now, if she were found out or attacked…or even if END was discovered to be working with the enemy, she wouldn't be entirely useless.

Half way through her mental pep talk about how she could do this and END was with her and if anything bad truly happened that her training would come out and save her as she was General Nova and a very skilled fighter that the Black Wizard was desperate to get her powerful keys and had put a bounty on her head, they had turned a blind corner and were suddenly confronted by a single Demon with terrifyingly deranged golden eyes.

Lucy almost snarled at him from sheer instinct, but only a held herself in check by force of will alone. How idiotic would she be if she ousted herself not even an hour into their undercover operation?

Laxus would never let her forget about her failure. So with that in mind, she left her face carefully blank and let the fire within her die out to a smouldering ember. She wouldn't allow herself to not hate this Demon on instinct. After the talk with END earlier when he told her who exactly had come in a razed Astralis to the ground…this particular sadistic bastard was one of the first ones that she would kill.

Instead of impaling him through the chest with her broadsword – which she really hoped she could attempt at a later date – she bowed her head in recognition, opting for the more formal greeting gambling on it being what he wanted. Hopefully, he had a massive ego that liked to be stroked. He was almost positive that he did.

"Master Jackal."

The canine Demon snickered at her half bow. "Straighten up. Gods, you're just like everyone else, aren't you? Fuck I hate humans." Jackal turned away from her without a hint of recognition in his gaze.

Lucy thanked her lucky stars that she was easily forgotten, as that was what she was aiming for if she had been too unique Jackal would have remembered her and asked more questions than needed. It was hard to keep a story straight under pressure, even if it was one that was very well crafted and practised until perfected.

"Where the hell did you find this little worm anyway? She looks so weak and fragile. She would never hold up in battle…Not even that pretty either…'cept for that massive chest."

END could smell the lies Jackal was using to save face. The dog Demon seemed a little too preoccupied with his partner's voluptuous curves than he was letting on. He let out a snarl that had Jackal's head bowing in mock submission a smirk pulling at his lips showing off teeth even sharper than his own. "I found her talents were being wasted underneath Jose. Phantom Lord didn't even know what they had until I wanted her."

He grinned, sharp canines flashing. "Layla here almost blew my head off with an arrow faster than I've ever seen when I startled her. Vigilance is something that I admire."

"What?! You didn't kill her for almost injuring you?"

"No why would I? I wasn't hurt…and I've never had to go to Hell's Core and visit _Lamy_ unlike you constantly do. I think Layla here could even rival Nova if it came down to it." END flashed Lucy, a quick look of pride at that remark. He was proud of her, even if he had never said it out loud. She was one of the strongest people that he had ever met, the Black Wizard included. His gaze grew malicious. "Don't call one of my own worms Jackal. I'll send you back to regenerate faster than you ever thought possible. I've done it before. I know how much you hate it when that little rabbit experiments on your form."

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!"

"That's Lord Asshole to you Jackal."

Lucy had to swallow a small giggle at their banter. She could tell that they did truly detest each other, but that they also hated this " _Lamy_ " more. Her thoughts turned towards the place called Hell's core…where the Demon's regenerated and a plan started to come together in her mind.

She was floating in her own thoughts for so long that she almost missed when END's verbal confrontation with Jackal turned physical. She dodged a blast of Hellfire and skirted around a well-placed bomb, popping up behind Jackal.

Whipping out a dagger as fast as possible and placing it at the base of Jackal's head where his spine connected to his skull, she waited until all movement ceased between the two. She couldn't see the look on Jackal's face, but if it mirrored END's, it would have been funny if not for the circumstances. That much shock on one person's face was really quite amusing.

Both she and Jackal knew that if she wanted to, she could kill him with a few pounds of pressure. Even though this death would be painless and quick – something that she would afford all her enemies, she wasn't sadistic and hated to see anyone suffering – and that he would end up regenerating and probably coming after her after this, she couldn't let anyone touch END. She had to stay in character, as his personal guard, and as a friend.

"I will not allow you to touch my Lord." Her voice was bland and seemingly disinterested, but the underlying threat was still there.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to _worm_?"

Lucy slipped slightly at that moment and hissed in his ear. "I do…Jackal. We both know I could kill you right here."

"You don't have the guts. You're a worthless human that we use as cannon fodder. END only wants you for a quick fuck then he'll kill you. Just like we all do."

Blind rage overcame her features, but she stilled her hand witnessing the small head shake from END. She needed to reign in her emotions, or she was liable to make the wrong move here. She shook off her anger and slipped back into her blank persona. "Be that as it may Master Jackal. My contract is with END and not with you. I have been asked to protect him from all injury. This includes you." Lucy walked back to stand between END and the canine.

Jackal seethed. How had he been overpowered by a human? By a lowly worm that crawled in the dirt? And a female at that? He growled low in his throat. He would kill this woman right here for disrespecting him. And it would annoy END. Jackal had never seen a more amazing bonus before. "Worthless bitch. I'll kill you for this."

Before END could even step forward to rip the Demon's head off Lucy had whipped her dagger through the air at blinding speeds. They watched as it sunk tip first through Jackal's right eye, impaling the dog Demon through his brain.

A shiver passed through END as he watched Lucy walk up and crouch next to the almost dead Jackal, lying a pool of his own black blood. The smile she gave him was chilling, and it was certainly on the maniacal end of the spectrum. Nova was truly ruthless when she wanted to be. "Never insult a woman, Jackal. Especially when they're stronger than you are."

Jackal broke apart and dissipated in a cloud of black, ready to be collected in Hell's Core for revitalisation.

Lucy walked back to END and gestured for him to walk on and continue their journey towards his personal quarters.

They skirted the puddle of dark blood and marched on.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Luce? Jackal's going to gunning for your death as soon as he regenerates!" END kicked in his door and hustled his partner through the door as quick as possible. Was she always getting into so much trouble? Or was it just with him?

Lucy was already kicking herself for losing her temper so quickly. She knew that Jackal was baiting her and she fell right into his trap. But it had felt so very good to watch as the Demon who destroyed some of her home Kingdom crumpled and bled out on the ground. "How long do I have until he comes after me?"

"A week at the most. The damage you did to him was to his brain, and that is more complicated to reconstruct. It's a stroke of good luck that you decided to kill him that way instead of through his heart. It's a muscle and easy to regenerate. If that were the case, we would only have three days instead."

She sighed loudly and looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry END. I didn't mean to jeopardise this mission…I know everyone is counting on us, and I'm not usually like that I swear!" And she wasn't. She was usually stoic and strong. Never wavering and solid like an old oak tree. Her emotions didn't sway her, and she thought everything through at least three times. Lucy always made tactical decisions and for smart reasons. The way she was acting now…

…was more along the lines of what she used to act when she was younger. When it was just her with her two best friends. Wild and free, ruled by their emotions. Fought with all their strength and loved with everything they were. She had thought she had left that part of her behind, or perhaps she just locked it up inside her heart and END was bringing it out of her again.

She couldn't say that it was an unwelcome thing. She missed how carefree she was when she was a little girl. Able to laugh easily and be swept away in their adventures. After Natsu had died, she put a cage around her heart, locked it up tight and threw away the key.

Laxus had helped loosen those chains, as well as Erza and everyone else that she was close to. But she had a feeling that END, this Demon that was also possibly the resurrection of her Dragon, her Natsu, would break through those iron bars soon.

She was ready to be herself again. She was tired of only thinking about the war, of practising her magic and warcraft all the time, only speaking to Levy about strategies, only braiding Erza's hair when they were going into combat, only hugging Laxus when they received bad news.

Lucy was finally ready to let someone into her heart again, even if it was a stupid idiot of a Demon.

END watched as a myriad of emotions played across Lucy's face until it landed on something that was close to…acceptance. Or possibly even happiness.

He placed a hand atop her head and felt her lean into his touch. He didn't mind that Jackal was dead, but it did move their time table up a bit seeing as the bastard would obviously tattle on 'Layla' to the Emperor, and then he would send someone like Keyes or even Kyouka to torture her then make END kill her.

Which he would never ever do.

But they needed to do so many things in just a single week. "It's alright Luce. I know you're not really the impulsive type. If you hadn't killed him, I would have ripped his head off. So don't worry. We just have to get moving on our plan early."

Lucy nodded and finally looked around the room they were in, realising that END had inadvertently chosen Natsu's old room. Maybe the Demon really was her best friend. "You know…this used to be Natsu's room. I was brought here once by Happy when Igneel went missing. Although…the bedding was red, and there were fire paintings all over the place. Along with a lot of clutter, metal and weapons."

END scratched his head and opened one of the two doors in the room. One the bathroom complete with lion's foot bathtub and the other was the closet that he rarely used. He stuck his head inside and rifled around, only coming back out with a muffled exclamation. "You mean these?"

In his hands were at least ten, if not more, of Natsu's brilliantly wild paintings of red and orange flames.

"You kept these this whole time? Why didn't you throw them out or burn them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I just couldn't bring myself to do that for some reason, and I liked them, to be honest. The fire in these pictures…it's soothing. When I was younger, it made me feel more at home when I looked at these."

Lucy smiled wistfully as she brushed her fingertips over one, feeling the oil paints and canvas under her skin. "This was what Natsu's fire looked like when he used it. It was given to him when he was very young by Igneel, his adopted father."

She gave him back the frames, and he leant them against the wall. He didn't want them to back into the closet yet. END sat on the bed next to Lucy and smiled wanly at her. "I think we should get some sleep, Luce. Tomorrow we will start on our mission."

Lucy stood up and dusted her tunic off. "Where are my quarters?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Nu uh. I'm not letting you out of my sight Luce. You cause too much trouble to be on your own here."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So what…I'm sleeping here with you?"

He grinned wolfishly. "Yeah." END pulled back the covers and sent her a look that beckoned her forward like curled fingers. "Hope in Luce."

Well,…she was very tired. And the bed was huge and comfy looking, and the pillows looked like clouds…

Her body moved on instinct, stripping off her outer layers placing her weapons, armour and helm off to the side neatly, shedding her tunic, trousers, and plated leggings and mail shirt next. She folded up each item carefully.

She was left with nothing but a thin, short sleeved shirt and a pair of training shorts that were no better than underwear. Tucking her keys into the band of the shorts, she turned towards the bed full of apprehension and a smidge of excitement. She had never actually slept in bed with a man – that she was aware of at least – and passing out next to Natsu as a child didn't count.

END kept his face carefully blank as he watched Lucy strip down layer after layer, his arousal spiking with each item of clothing removed. Nova was sinfully curvy, and he liked that he could see well-defined muscles in her legs and arms from training and wielding weapons.

As she turned towards him, he had to shift subtly under the light covers. She was beautiful, even if she didn't quite look like herself, the emotions in her eyes showed that Lucy was still Lucy even if her hair was black instead of gold.

She slipped under the blanket and turned towards him on the pillow sighing lightly at the comfort. "Goodnight."

"Night Luce." He tried to make his voice sound normal, but he thought that it sounded more strangled than usual. Luckily she didn't show any indication that she heard something off.

END watched her drift off into sleep, suddenly very thankful for her presence. He hated sleeping alone, and he never understood why. Maybe it was because she wasn't with him. Maybe it was because he was a social creature at heart. He didn't know.

He turned onto his back to watch the light of the moon on his ceiling as a wave of almost…jealousy washed through him. Natsu had slept in bed before with her. Natsu was her best friend in the whole world. Natsu made her feel at home. Natsu was her whole world. Natsu was the one she would always love, of that he had no doubts. He was essential jealous of a dead teenager which was ridiculous. And if the speculation from Lucy and Makarov was to be taken at face value and he was indeed the Demon formally known as Natsu and not just END…then he was actually jealous of himself.

Gods he was pathetic.

His gaze softened and his thoughts fell quiet as he watched his Lucy breathe deeply. She was here now, with him, in his bed sleeping without reservations. She was comfortable enough with him that she let down her defences and was vulnerable in his presence.

It was enough for now at least.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A silky soft voice woke END only a few hours after he had finally dropped off to sleep. He vaguely recognised it and couldn't help the shot of alarm he felt. "So this is where you were…"

Seilah.

He rolled his eyes ready to jump out of his bed to kick her out of his room. This damn Demon was always invading his privacy trying to entice him into something carnal in nature.

END suddenly blanched. If she was here then...

"I can't believe END would choose a lowly human over us, dear sister."

…Kyouka wasn't far behind.

Aware that they were standing at the end of the bed he cracked open his red eyes only to get a face full of black hair.

Oh. Right. Lucy was here too.

Lucy was here in his bed snuggled up to his chest with their legs entwined.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. Again. Maybe he was contracting a sort of stripping disease when it came to Lucy.

Half of his mind revelled in the softness of her exposed flesh pressed tightly against his own and the feeling of her breasts against the hard plane of his chest, while the other half warily eyed the two Demonesses. They were tricky ones.

He sat up on the bed and drew Lucy closer to him, forcing her to curl into his chest farther while completely sitting in his lap. His strong arms banded around her waist completely as he shielded her from Kyouka's piercing gaze.

"What the hell! Get the fuck out of my chambers. You know that you're not welcome here."

Seilah inclined her head in a respectful motion. "Forgive us END. We heard you were back and wondered if we couldn't persuade you to let off a little steam…it seems that we were too late and you found another to devour instead."

END hissed. "Fuck off Seilah. I know of your hate for humans, and I've seen the way you two use them for your own pleasure than either torture them to death," He pointed at Kyouka, "Or slit their throats." Seilah didn't look entirely pleased that END knew of her desire to see the look of pleasure immortalised on her lover's faces.

Killing them directly after they climax was satisfied her like no other, and she wouldn't change her ways.

Kyouka smirked with no remorse as she watched the woman in END's arms struggle weakly against his hold, waking up to the sound of their slightly raised voices. "I see that you have been watching my sister and me quite closely END. We will leave you now with your little…pet. But we will have you one day. Mark my words. But…"

She pointed towards the pair on the bed. Suddenly they were engulfed in heat, the friction and just the feeling of their skin touching setting off a chain reaction that engulfed their whole beings. She loved to toy with her food before eating and END would be no exception. She ramped up their pleasure with her curse tenfold and bowed low to the ground. "…I will leave you with this gift. It will wear off in an hour. Use your time wisely." The Demons sauntered out the door, shutting it behind them with a soft click.

END knew that this was something that Kyouka could do, but has never been a victim of hers before. This was more unbearable than anything he had ever felt. He burned. He was sweating, and he was so, so hot. All he could think about was the woman sitting in his lap and how close her lips were to his and the way she was panting against his neck.

"What… _ohgods_ …what the hell is going on END? What did she do to us?" She moaned against his throat, her voice vibrating through his skin and straight down to his rigid length.

Lucy could feel her arousal spike for the man she was pressed against. She knew that she shouldn't want to lick a path from his chest to his lips, or delight in the feeling of his throbbing hard burning member pressed so close to her slick womanhood, but she couldn't help it. One minute she was asleep, then next she wanted END to ravage her, to devour her whole.

He growled, deep and low and gravely into her ear. " _Shit_ …It was Kyouka…It's…It's… _Gods_ …her curse. She can increase arousal or pain, or make you…not feel _anything_." He gave a tiny buck of his hips and almost unravelled at the friction between them. "Fuck! You feel…so…"

She couldn't take this tension anymore. Lucy gripped his horns in her hands and pulled his head towards her. "END…It hurts. It burns. Please… _please_ …"

END couldn't resist. She smelled too good, too sweet, like sex and sweat and sin. So he closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They both knew this was a bad idea. But neither of them cared enough to stop.


	22. Garnet

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is decidedly **M** -rated. Look for the marks ( **XXX** ) that mark the beginning and the ends of the scene to preserve your child like innocence if you so, please. If you don't give a flaming fuck…read on you lovely perverts. Love me some smut. :3 Not a full lemon pie this time, just a nice little lime for your reading pleasure.

Written for **IronicMelody23** because you a precious cupcake and were BLUSHING at the last chapter. Too cute for the world… Love it. ~CUTE~ also…it's super hard to make me blush anymore, but some of GemNika's shit gets to me. Like her Colu week submissions…damn, that girl has talent and a freaky sixth sense for the smutty goodness. Tingles people. FUCKING GOOSEBUMPS.

BEWARE! SEXY SEXY NALU TIMES AHEAD! HOT DAMN! (also fluff…but who cares about that when we can have smut?)

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Garnet**

 _The word 'Garnet' comes from the Latin word 'Garanatus' which means 'seed-like' in reference to the pomegranate and is the birthstone of January; This stone was very popular in the 18_ _th_ _and 19_ _th_ _centuries in Europe and used in Victorian time for jewellery; thought to cure depression and relieve diseases of the liver; the Ancient Greeks said it guarded children against drowning; Garnet is the symbol of sexual love and eternal commitment as it refers to the sins that Adam and Eve committed while in the Garden of Eden as it is believed that it was not an apple that they ate, but a pomegranate._

* * *

 **xxx**

Never in her life had Lucy felt so needy.

Yes, she _wanted_ END, she _wanted_ him to do wonderfully delicious things to her body, but the word _want_ was not the correct one. It was so much more.

What she felt for the Demon grinding against her molten core was _need_. Pure, unfettered need, right down to her bones – which she was sure were on fire, and her skin was ashes, and her brain was a puddle of super-heated liquid – because she was almost one hundred percent certain that END had used his black Hellfire on her.

She was burning.

And she loved it.

Lucy needed to feel his lips on hers like she needed air to breathe. She needed for him to grind just a little harder to increase the amazing feeling on their skin rubbing together. She needed his hands to rip off her shirt because she was so damn hot and she knew, she just _knew_ , that he could offer her a way to cool down.

He was a drink of chilled water in the middle of the desert, a feast for a starving man, the first breath of fresh air after drowning.

She was sure that she needed him like she knew that her name was Lucy Heartfilia.

His claw-tipped fingers ran through her hair, grazed down her back and wrapped around her hips, crushing her centre against his arousal so that they were more intimately connect as they rocked their way to ecstasy together. END pushed his hands underneath her shirt feeling her naked skin and ran his talons lightly against the sensitive flesh of her stomach.

She shuddered. Those claws of his were dangerous, and the thrill at the fact that he could either gut her or bring her unimaginable pleasure was electric and petrifying.

Between one moment and the next, her only undershirt was shredded into the something that looked close to bandages, but Lucy didn't have the presence of mind to care. She was bare to the night air, and END's crimson eyes grew darker until they were the colour of wine, his stare equal parts hungry and reverent.

Lucy needed his touch. Desperately.

Why wasn't he touching her?

"END…please…I need to feel you…"

He complied and crushed her now completely naked torso to his own.

She writhed against him as her sensitive peaks grazed the hard planes of his chest, lightning shooting down to her already overheated core. "Ahh! _Gods_ yes! Touch me, I need…I ne-" Her voice died in her throat as the Demon wrapped his lips around one dusky nipple and sucked. "NGH. _Shit_ …" His hands shot down to the cheeks of her ass, kneading the ample flesh roughly, her core grinding down harder and closer and hotter onto his twitching scorching length.

She was still burning, and she could never get enough.

Lucy didn't know that being with a man could be this…overwhelming. The pleasure. The feeling. The _sounds_ …it was all new and exciting and terrifying.

END was growling into her ear in a way that was both nostalgic and new at the same time, at the moment it only served to heighten her arousal from _melting_ to _supernova_. "Lucyy…" Never had her name been spoken like that before, but she would give absolutely anything for him to say it every day just like that.

His tongue was doing devilishly amazing things to her breasts, and she was enthralled with the way his teeth scraped across her skin.

She pushed herself closer to the hard length in his sleeping pants. She needed to remove the space between them.

Having just enough presence of mind to stop herself from ripping off those infernal coverings of his so that he could fill her _very_ empty soaking womanhood, Lucy instead kept her hands busy elsewhere.

Raking blunt nails down his chest and back, delighting in the trails of red left in their wake.

Feeling every contour of his chest and abdominals.

Brushing his silver hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Gripping his prominent horns in her hands and bringing his molten mouth back to hers again in a kiss so fierce it hurt.

"Fuck! Luce! _Fuckingshit_ …you feel so good!" END knew that if he were alive, he would have been happy to die here, right here, with Lucy in his lap grinding away on his _absolutely_ painfully hard arousal. So he roared his pleasure in the only way he knew how howls of arousal lit up the night while her name and strings of half-formed pleas and curses dripped from his mouth like honey.

In the back of his mind he knew that he should be pissed that Kyouka had done this to them. That Lucy might not actually want to go this far with him – not because he was a Demon per se, but more because he might actually be the incarnation of her best friend – or would regret this entirely when the fog lifted.

But the way she looked, breathless and needy and sweaty, was too much for him, and the way her eyes begged him to keep going and _never_ stop made him melt. He was weak when it came to her, he was the Demon END, but with her, he could be himself, and he relished that feeling. He would do anything and everything for her. _To her_. She only had to ask.

"Yeeeesssss…Just like that. Fuck…. _yes_ …I need more END…pleaseeee." That breathy moan had him almost releasing in his pants, the only thing holding him off was his absolute iron will that had clamped down. But it was waning, weakening. He was so damn close.

How could he deny her anything? She was Lucy. His Luce. The woman that broke down his life in less than a month and gave him something to strive for. Something so that he would see this war through to the end and come out the other side whole. For her.

So if she wanted the world, he would deliver. He was hooked. Completely. By everything she was and everything she had. Her smile blinded him. The fire in her eyes captivated him. Nova fascinated him to no end, and he would have her in any way possible.

So if she wanted more? Then he would give her more.

He could hear her end coming in the way she was panting and felt it in the way her body stuttered against his, the rhythm thrown off by the pleasure that mounted and grew faster than he thought possible. Her fiery core in those impossibly tight shorts glided up and down his own arousal, and he could smell how excited she was. How wound-up they both were, it filled the room, and it was in every breath he took. Musky and salty sweet. He was swimming in it. It screamed sex and dominance and delightfully sinful things.

But he was a Demon and sin was what he did best. His sin at the moment was lust, and he wanted to drag her down to the pits of hell with him. He doubted she would deny him.

"Luce…Luce…tell me. Tell me what you… _ngh_ …want. _Please_. I'll do anything. Give you _anything_ …tell me…"

But she was too far gone to answer, up into the clouds, high on the edge of something that would bring her unimaginable amounts of bliss, if only she could tip over that precipice. She knew that END could help her. She knew that he could do something. Anything. She _needed_ him to.

He heard her almost silent plea she uttered, and that was when he really lost control in a way that he had never before. Not when he was training. Not in battle. Nowhere. Just here with her. With his Lucy.

END clamped his teeth down on her shoulder and bit through the skin. The pain mixed with the heightened pleasure pushed her off that cliff and into utter rapture. Her body stilled, and she screamed to the heavens, drenching her – and his pants – in warm liquid. Her smell hit him full in the face seconds later.

And he drowned.

Watching her peak and feeling her climax in his arms was enough for him to follow her. The world burst behind his eyes into white and black. He had never felt anything quite like that before…and he would give anything to feel it again. He would do anything to have Lucy in his arms again like this.

 **xxx**

END groaned against her skin and unlocked his jaw, lapping up her crimson blood that had dripped down her arm like strings of garnets.

Lucy moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue against her oversensitive skin. It was too much and not enough at the same time. In her stupor, she didn't realise that she was shirtless, nor that END had just ripped into the flesh of her shoulder or the fact that she had just orgasmed at the same time with the Demon END in Natsu's old bed.

She was just too sated and tired and warm. So warm.

Not like before, not hot and like her skin was crawling if she didn't get some kind of release. She felt happy. Like she mattered to someone again.

So they melted into the bed again, tangled and sweaty, as END drew up the covers as shivers still wracked their bodies in the wake of their frenzy.

The last thing END had thought before he drifted off into a well-deserved sleep was that for the first time in his life he felt genuine joy.

And that his life was forfeit. Lucy was going to absolutely murder him.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END woke up disoriented.

He was in his bed in the Black Fortress with a strange weight on his chest and hair in his mouth that wasn't his.

And why the hell was he so damn sticky?

Many questions ran through his head before he finally recognised one thing, the hair that invaded his nose and mouth was a bright shade of lilac. Lucy's hair after she had magically changed it earlier the prior day.

Then the memories from the night before slammed into his brain with all the weight of a fucking Wyvern flying at max speed.

Shit. He was dead.

Well…more dead than he already was at the moment because he still wasn't sure if he was truly alive. Damn, he really needed to figure that part out.

Lucy shifted and mumbled on his chest, and he felt her naked torso press closer. Gods above and below, she was so soft, it almost felt as if silk was slipping over him. END whimpered – which he would never ever fucking tell a soul even if Kyouka tortured him – as she slid a leg between his. She was everywhere, he could feel every nerve ending light up in his body in response to her. His strong arms banded around Lucy's tiny waist tighter as if she would realise that it was a Demon she was snuggling with without clothing and leave him cold and alone.

END felt like he could be the one to treat her better than anyone in all of Earthland. If he had a chance to just show her…that she would be treasured beyond all the gold and jewels in the world.

What had he ever done to deserve this? What had he done in his previous life to deserve her here like this? Lying like lovers entwined in bed, the scent of debauchery all around.

This delicious torture he truly thought was karma for the fact that he had rutted himself to climax against Lucy in the middle of the night.

But the fact that Lucy had done the same meant that he wasn't totally at fault. Right?

Right.

She had lost herself in the pleasure just as he had. He was in the clear. He knew that Lucy had a level head and was predictable. She would be logical, and he wouldn't be murdered.

That thought flew out of his mind as soon as she shifted and sighed into his shoulder and he saw the bite mark in her flesh. Oh…no. _Nononono_. He was officially a dead man-demon-person walking as soon as Lucy woke up and found out that he had marred the creamy expanse of her arm.

She had many scars, but this one…this _one_ was a mark of possession and Gods did it ever look perfect sitting like the brightest star amongst so many dull constellations. He took his time mapping out her imperfections, for they told him that this was real. She was real, and she was here. END took advantage of whatever time they had left like this and savoured the feeling of _rightness_ as she nuzzled closer to his neck. He carded his hands carefully through her blonde locks and couldn't resist one last kiss he placed on her forehead. He wanted to convey everything he felt that he didn't really understand in that one gesture and he hoped that he did.

Lucy sighed once again, and END felt that even if it was unconscious, Lucy had felt it. Hopefully.

Her lips grazed his neck, and her touch sent electricity shooting from his stomach to all his extremities.

His breath stuttered, and embarrassingly enough, his arousal grew for her as it pressed against Lucy's soft thigh, hard and throbbing and needy once again. He tried to ignore it, tried to ignore her, but that proverbial jar of worms had been opened last night, and there was no way to close it. He had seen her come loose at the seams and that image had been seared into his brain, complete with heaving chest and sweat slicked curves. He would never part with that memory, he would fight tooth and nail to keep it for it was the most beautiful thing he had seen to date.

Not in a lecherous way. In a way that made him feel…something new. Something significant. Right in the centre of his chest. It was a soothing warmth, and he was loathe to part with it so easily.

So he would be greedy and keep it close, keep Lucy close for as long as possible. Which was getting shorter and shorter with every passing minute as he drew closer to his inevitable doom.

Irrationally, he was proud. Natsu had never been this close to her. Natsu had never sent her over that edge into bliss. Natsu had never seen her climax or held her as she shivered in the wake of rapture. He had never even kissed her, he was sure of that.

END slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned low in his throat. He was even more pathetic now. He was fucking competing with the other part of himself. He was so engrossed in his own self-pity, END didn't realise that Lucy had woken up and was now staring a little dazedly at him.

"So it wasn't a dream." She murmured. END was so startled out of his Natsu-bashing and subsequent attempts to console himself that he wasn't the worst Demon that ever walked in Earthland, that he let out an indelicate yelp that was at least two octaves higher than usual. (This was disregarded by both parties involved as there were bigger problems at the moment, but Lucy would remember it and hold it over his head for years.)

"Uh…" Articulate as always, END had nothing to say and all he could think about was the fact that she had yet to move away from him, or kill him, or chop his dick off and make him eat it.

Lucy nodded sagely and finally disentangled herself from his strong grip. She rose from the bed, either unaware or uncaring that she was still naked from the waist up – END was fully aware of it as he felt his mouth simultaneously dry up and salivate – and sauntered off towards the bathroom without another word or backwards glance. "I'll be back after I wash."

Dumbfounded, he just stared at her and thanked his lucky stars and all the known deities that his head – both of them in fact – was still attached to his body.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

As Lucy closed the door, she lost the unflappable façade that she had shown END. She sat down quickly on the floor and panted as if she had finished a training session with both Capricorn _and_ Laxus. What was she supposed to think? Supposed to do? Waking up against all that hot muscle and entangled in the embrace of END, who was her mortal enemy _only_ two fucking weeks ago!

She had awoken out of one of the best sleep she had ever and almost passed out again from all the images that had assaulted her, and the fact she could feel END's arousal against her thigh, and it scared her how much she wanted to do something about it. She was also terrified of what would happen after this…situation. Was it in END's nature to do something like this? He was a Demon, and she knew that they were carnal in nature. So what was she? A conquest? Just another woman in his bed?

She didn't even want to touch the fact that END could truly be Natsu. That was a shit-storm that she would think about another day. Strangely enough, she felt like she was betraying her pink-haired friend in some way. It was at that point where she had felt a wave of pure shame wash through her that she was prepared to jump off his chest and run and run somewhere where END could never find her.

Until Lucy felt a single hand slid through her hair and a tender kiss placed on her forehead that was so heartbreakingly soft that she had almost cried.

In that action, she knew that END didn't just lust after her. Well, that _was_ there, but it wasn't the only emotion that he felt. There was more, and for that, she was eternally thankful.

For she wasn't the only one. She wasn't alone in the fact that she had felt something more for this Demon.

Lucy picked herself off the stone floor and filled the basin with scalding water, ready to soak the sweat and…discharge away. She sniffed a bar of soap and delighted in the fresh, airy scent it gave off then turned towards the giant mirror above the sink.

Brown eyes glazed over as she took in her reflection. Golden hair messy and twisted, dangerous curves and heavily lidded gaze. She paused as she saw one thing that didn't belong. Sweeping her hair to the side, she took in the mark, looking at it like a puzzle she couldn't solve until she recognised the puncture marks as _teeth_.

All reason flew out the window, and cold anger swept through like a frigid hurricane. "What…the…hell…did that damn Demon do to me?" She growled like a Dragon, her eyes slits and nostrils flaring.

Pushing her rage down as the basin was finally full and it was time to wash the day's events off of her, Lucy entered the tub and scrubbed every inch of herself ridding her skin and hair of the scent of sweat and sin.

She realised that she wasn't really mad per se. It was closer to annoyance. She didn't mind scars. They told stories of battles lost and won, of adventures and wild days and exciting nights. But how would she explain this one? She could just see it now.

"Oh, this one? END and I were sleeping in the same bed together, and Kyouka cursed us with heightened pleasure, and we rubbed our way to bliss together and then END bit my shoulder, weird right? It's right beside the one I got as a child playing with sticks."

Erza would smack her for being so careless in the chambers of an unbound male, and then Titania would come out and skin END alive and wear his flesh as a cloak.

Should she even hide it?

Lucy didn't really want to, something in her baser instincts cried out for her to show the world that END had claimed her while her higher brain functions wanted her to cover it and pretend it wasn't there.

So she went with a decision that was somewhere in the middle of both. She wouldn't hide it intentionally – it wasn't her fault that she usually wore armour that covered her completely – but she wouldn't flaunt it to the world.

She nodded, full of courage again at her logical decision that appeased both sides of herself.

That was until she realised that she hadn't brought a single stitch of clothing in with her other than her shorts and underwear that she wore the day before. That newfound strength fled from her body as she slumped forward and groaned.

She had a choice.

Leave the way she came into the bathroom in only those shorts.

Or completely naked, because apparently, END didn't believe in towels. (He would argue when asked about it that he would just light himself on fire, he didn't need stupid pieces of cloth to dry off when his curse was enough.)

So she chose the lesser of the two evils. Lucy slipped on her shorts while disregarding her absolutely ruined panties, opting to just throw those into the trash instead.

She breathed deeply, steeled herself, then walked out with all the bravery she could muster – which wasn't a whole lot considering the circumstances – to find END passed out in the bed snoring like a bear.

Smirking slightly at her good luck and the fact that he looked cute like that, Lucy donned the rest of her clothes and armour without incident.

END grunted awake as she was slipping her gauntlets on over her hands, her weapons clinking together on her back and the familiar weight of the daggers in her boots giving her a sense of peace.

What had her life come to that the feeling of war instruments gave her more serenity than most other things?

He stared owlishly at her, and she smiled at his confusion. "The bathroom is open if you would like to wash. We have many tasks to complete and little time to do so."

Giving her a slight nod as his expression of hope and happiness fell into a grimace, END stalked off to the bathroom, spending a total of thirty seconds behind the door before coming back out completely nude with a look of absolute unwavering determination plastered on his face.

He stopped inches from her, their noses almost touching. "Do you realise that you're naked?"

"Yes."

"Why are you naked?"

"Because I stripped before figuring something out."

She watched him until he grabbed her by her upper arms and crushing his mouth against his in wild kiss that burned and bruised and melted both parties. Lucy couldn't do anything but return the favour with equal passion.

Ripping his lips off of her, END leant down to her ear and growled in a way that she vaguely felt in her fingers and toes. "We have more important things to deal with at the moment…but we will talk later. Make no mistake." And then he was gone, giving her an impressive view of his perfectly toned backside.

Lucy licked her lips, her eyes almost glowing with promises better left unsaid.

Oh. They would definitely be talking later.


	23. Abalone

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

PEOPLE! I have broken down and have a Tumblr. I HAVE NOTHING ON IT YET I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT WORKS! AH! Ah well…loadedeel blah blah blah Tumblr thing. Hopefully, I'll know what to do soon with enough messing around.

This chapter is for the ever wonderful **Leomae** , who loves smut almost as much as I do. :3

BEWARE! FUCKING RABBIT DEMONS! That is all…ugh…fucking _Lamy_. Blech. (also fluff and some filler and answers and stuff)

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Abalone**

 _Abalone is a marine gastropod that is relatively common, named by the Greek for its shape (literally Sea Ear) the shells are now known as "ear shells"; the inside of the shell is prized for jewellery as it is shiny, smooth and iridescent known as 'Mother of Pearl'; Abalone do produce pearls, but are extremely rare and were traded for thousands of years by many Native American tribes; In Japan, there is a dying breed of women called "ama" who dive for Abalone, but these "woman of the sea" are disappearing._

* * *

Lucy's mind drifted between two things that morning as she followed behind END as he wandered the corridors to kill time until the afternoon.

The first, which was far too distracting, was the kiss that END had left her with before he had returned to the bathroom to wash. They hadn't spoken more on that subject, or on the fact they had crossed some sort of line in the dead of night, as a page from the Etherious Army had informed them from behind the closed door that END was summoned to see the Black Wizard after the midday meal.

Also…what in the blazes did that kiss mean? It had a…finality to it. END said he figured something out, but what exactly was it? It had been hot and demanding but also held so many feelings that she couldn't untangle. Lucy was a straightforward person, so she would just ask him when they were alone tonight.

In his room. Alone.

Just the two of them…

The second was the many insurmountable tasks they had before them. Find Mavis and destroy the lacrima she was caught in. Look for the research notes, and other written documents on END, his previous life, or the other experiments Spriggan had in mind. Find Wendy and bring her back to Domus to revive the Exceeds. Break the spell over the Dragon Slayers and petition them to help their Army against the Black Wizard (Really, this one would be the easiest to do after they found out how to lift the Emperor's hold on them.) Find and destroy Hell's core once and for all, hopefully taking Jackal down in the process. Figure out who the hell Lamy is and why she disgusts END so much.

And the biggest one of the almost impossible things on her to-do list: find out just where in Earthland Natsu's scarf went. END had found the necklace, and Happy was safe and sound with the Domus Army, so where was Natsu's most prized possession? The last time she had seen it was the day that he had given her Plue, secured in its place around his neck hiding that enormous scar in Natsu's neck. Which also brings up so many questions for her.

Why didn't END have that same scar? If it was truly Natsu's body, shouldn't the scars stay as well?

Maybe the scientific notes on END would hold the answers to her multitude of confusing questions.

Lucy was so distracted that she didn't notice that END had stopped outside a gigantic ebony door. She looked around and noticed that she had never seen this part of the Black Fortress before and wondered belatedly where they were and how she would get back to END's quarters. Lucy halted just in time – before she smashed her nose into END's very muscular back – and rose a questioning brow at the Demon.

He sent her a smirk, obviously noticing her distracted nature – but didn't comment further. For that she was thankful. She didn't have the strength to banter with the lively Demon today. Fighting off the memories of END grinding into her core was taking everything she had.

It wasn't working.

That kiss had awoken a side of her that Lucy didn't even realise that she had. Wanton and needy, it was confusing, to say the least, but she chose not to dwell on the fact that the only person to pull that feeling out of her was a Demon. As far as she was concerned…END had every right to be considered a person as anyone else, a messenger from Hell or not. Just because he was created by the Black Wizard doesn't mean he doesn't feel or have his own hopes and dreams, weren't they all made in one way or another? END was just brought into this world in a different way, but that didn't make his 'birth' so to speak any less significant than hers.

It was the same with her spirits. Just because their true bodies were held among the stars doesn't mean that they were any less of a sentient being. She despised people who thought of them as tools, as a mere means to an end. They had nerve endings for the God's sakes! They could _feel_ every attack were in constant pain when brought to this world. Also, they could feel when her emotions tipped from neutral to one end of the spectrum or another.

Shit, they could probably feel her now.

How embarrassing.

She had been in a state of perpetual arousal all morning, and it was just getting worse as END set his glimmering eyes on her, the bloody depths promising sinfully delightful things that made her shudder and quake right down to her toes.

END gestured to the now open door and waved her in. As she passed him, a low, very deep growl that was so scorching it should be outlawed met her ears.

"I can smell you…"

While the sentence was innocuous at best, the connotation was decidedly lewd.

Lucy knew that Demon's had heightened senses, like their eyesight and hearing, but the extent was unknown as they were a relatively new species to Earthland only popping up when the Black Wizard had created them for his own nefarious purposes.

She knew, right at that moment, that what END meant was that he could smell her arousal. Truly, it couldn't be anything else, seeing as she was soaking at just the single sentence he uttered. She huffed and rolled her eyes, opting not to comment.

It seemed that after last night, END would still be an insufferable Demon. But now he was an insufferable Demon that set her loins aflame with only a glance.

It wasn't fucking fair. It was also immensely distracting, and they couldn't afford it. Their one-week deadline was creeping up on them and they had so many things to do.

Lucy flounced passed him into the room beyond the heavy door. After he had followed her inside, the entrance to this mysterious place closed by itself with a muted thud sending them into inky darkness that seemed to cling to them like tendrils of smoke.

Lucy shivered and stepped closer to END, his natural warmth staving off the blackness that seemed to swallow up all the light around them.

She realised that she could still see END's face, the way it had scrunched in displeasure. Was he grinding his teeth?

Yes, he was. Either END was nervous or trying to hold back a scathing remark. Lucy thought it must be the latter, but as a sound filtered up through the shadows around them and she actually watched the Demon Lord in front of her _cringe,_ she realised that END was scared.

She would have thought him a bit cowardly then for having such a reaction to a laugh of all things if the noise of it hadn't sent shivers down her own spine and reaching for the broadsword on her back.

Whatever had made that sound needed to be exterminated immediately and sent back to Hell because it was obviously one of the worst beings ever to grace the land…END and the Black Wizard included of course.

This new source of ire was priority one in her books, and she needed to kill it. Quickly.

"What…What the fuck is that _noise_?" Lucy unsheathed her sword and held it up in front of her torso, ready for the attack that she was certain that was coming for them. Honestly, what sort of demon…monster…creature could produce that laugh? It sounded like a deformed child hiccupping on pure, unfettered evil.

Yes, it was time for it to die.

END narrowed his eyes and swept his gaze around until it fell on a shadow that was just a bit denser than the others. "…Lamy…stand before us. Stop skulking in the dark." His demand was straightforward, his voice unwavering, but Lucy could almost see his courage wavering as his hands trembled slightly.

Was the creature really so terrible that END lost faith in himself? In his strength? In hers?

That thought was sobering and dried up her arousal like a well in the middle of the desert of the lower continent.

In the dim light, a small person, really no larger than an imp or a young teenager, stepped forward and giggled into her hand. The sound raised every hair on Lucy's body, and she felt, rather than saw – as she was standing directly in between this _Lamy_ and her charge – END move closer to her back.

Was he shielding himself with her?

The answer was yes, but she didn't need to know that right now.

Lucy gawked at the Demon – for that is what she was – as she jumped forward and latched herself to END's forearm giggling that insane little choking sound, her rabbit ears swaying and moving in unnatural ways. "Oh END! You look as muscular as ever. I've missed you so much."

Lucy immediately knew why both Jackal and END had hated this place if this was the company that they had while they were here. Honestly, she thinks that she would rather meet Spriggan in battle completely naked with nothing by a rusty fork to defend herself with than stay down here with Lamy a moment longer.

To contrast, Lamy's amorous and frankly terrifying expression, END's face had twisted into something someone would most likely show when they had stepped into a large pile of dung, or perhaps bitten into a piece of fruit only to find their mouth filled with half a worm.

In a word, disgusted.

If Lucy hadn't been feeling the same things, then she would have laughed, but the situation was far from humorous. She watched as END tried and failed to scrape the little Demon off his arm. He was unsuccessful a second time, and Lamy decided to utter her giggle again and start to jump up and down in apparent excitement.

Bewildered at the sight before her, Lucy wondered if what she was seeing was a hallucination, or possibly a dream? But, as the rabbit started to fucking hump his leg and croon at END about his 'tasty abs' the Celestial Mage lost it.

Before anyone could blink, Lucy had slammed a single armoured foot into Lamy's creepy face, knocking the bunny Demon into the floor. She quickly laid the tip of the broadsword to the middle of Lamy's very flat chest – Lucy was suddenly very proud of her own ample bosom – and snarled. "Get off of him you fucking leech. No one is permitted to touch Lord END."

On the outside Lucy was stoic, eyes blazing with barely restrained fury. How dare this little rabbit clutch herself to END like that? Couldn't she see that END was uncomfortable, rubbing like that on his leg? Subjecting Lucy to that sight alone was grounds for execution, even if she despised killing.

Lamy had essential signed her death warrant and was now number two on her list to destroy right after Jackal. Maybe they were tied for the top spot, being equally infuriating as it were.

On the inside, however, she was flipping out at herself. She hadn't lost control of her emotions for so long, and now here she was doing it twice in two days. Had all her self-restraint just suddenly flown out the proverbial window? What in the Nine Demon Gates was going on here?

A twinge in her heart drew her attention, and she identified the traitorous emotion as jealousy. Inwardly she scoffed. General Nova didn't get jealous, she was something to be envious of that was for sure. But she didn't feel such things that would get her nowhere in life.

 _But_ , a little voice whispered in the back of her mind, _you are just Lucy to END. Not Nova. Not Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Just…Lucy._

Lucy got jealous it seemed.

She shook her head slightly to rid herself of that train of thought for the time being as END slid out from behind her only to slightly caress the hand holding her sword. She held steady after he gave her an approving look and swept the little whimpering Demon up by the scruff of her neck to bring them eye to eye.

"See Lamy. This is what you get for touching me again. I told you that I wouldn't tolerate it anymore." They watched as a bruise started to form on the Demon's forehead, looking black in the dim light of the room.

The bunny's ears twitched as she pouted, giving only a half-hearted giggle before she started to whine like a child. "But END! You're just so sexy! Why won't you let me resurrect you again and make you even hotter? I promise not to touch you when you're naked…much."

END snarled in her face and snapped his teeth together. "Never! You creepy little fucker. I'm only down here as it is my job to inspect Hell's Core just as the Emperor has directed." He shook Lamy slightly. "So show me. I heard Jackal was back here again."

Lamy gave Lucy a scathing look as she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. "Who's the human whore? Why is she here? You fucking her?"

Lucy bristled with fury but kept her temper in check this time around, it wouldn't do for her to let down END once more.

However, END didn't have that problem. He slammed his fist into Lamy's torso, knocking her clear across the room. "Watch what you say to me, if you step out of line again…not even Kyouka will be able to save you. This is Layla my personal guard, not that it's any of your business." END growled and grumbled under his breath – something that sounded suspiciously like 'fucking cunt ass rabbit' – as said Demon limped her way back to their little group and silently lead them down a corridor that opened up into a cavern carved entirely from volcanic rock.

Lucy smirked it seemed that they had found Hell's Core earlier than she thought, but quickly schooled her features into one more suited for someone who was pretending to be uninterested in the proceedings. Trying to remember how bored she was at the Princess lessons even though seeing Hell's Core for the first time was actually very interesting. She decided to put her brain to good use and try to figure out how to destroy all of this…

END strolled up and down the row of resurrection chambers that were empty at the moment.

Until he reached the very last one in the third row. This one was filled with a light blue liquid and had a very naked and very unconscious Demon inside of it.

Jackal.

But he didn't quite look like the Jackal that they had known. He had been…altered. END chuckled and rounded on the tiny mad scientist. "Jackal's going to rip your head off and shit in your esophagus for what you did to him."

Unashamedly, Lamy pressed her body to the pod that held Jackal. She wiggled in a perverse sense of delight that was not matched by neither END nor Lucy. "What do you mean? He's even more delicious now! Look at that perfection." Her laugh bounced off the walls and assaulted their eardrums.

It took all of Lucy's waning strength not to chop off Lamy's tongue. From the way END's hands were twitching, she thought that she shared that sentiment with him. "Be that as it may…the inspection is completed. Why is Jackal here again?" END tried to sound bored while fishing for information and Lucy silently complimented him on his acting skills.

Lamy pouted and twirled a single ear around a finger in an attempt to look coy. "Dunno. He just showed up yesterday with a hole through his eye. Gonna be a bitch to reconstruct his brain…he might lose some IQ points cause of it."

Ah, their luck had struck again. A less intelligent enemy gives them more of a chance to defeat them in battle.

"How long until he is fit for duty again?"

"A week at the least…I wanted to try some variations out on his feet and hands…"

END shuddered unconsciously closer to Lucy who was still scrutinising the ceiling with a strange look on her face. "Go crazy Lamy. Why not try and give him pointed teeth?"

The little rabbit lit up and immediately scrambled around ready to try out that idea on the suspended and very unfortunate Jackal.

END grabbed Lucy's elbow and guided her to the exit, afraid that if they didn't leave now, they would become the victims of Lamy's next despicable experiment.

They left the shadows of Hell's Core and both let out a gigantic sigh as they strode out into the hallway lit with natural light flooding through the many windows.

END grumbled and stalked off towards his chambers again with Lucy trialling after him. He knew that she had questions, he could almost hear them knocking around in her brain, but she held them in until a more opportune moment presented itself. For this, he was grateful.

He groaned and shivered, feeling the ghost of Lamy's little body against his leg once again. "Shit I need another fucking shower…"

Lucy agreed with him wholeheartedly. They probably should burn those pants he had on as well…just to be safe.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

END left Lucy standing guard outside of the Black Wizard's throne room.

A flash of pain swept through him as he saw the Emperor sitting stoically on his stupid black uncomfortable chair like he owned the place. Glimpses of a previous life shifted over his vision, and he almost stumbled on his way up to meet his leader.

 _The room was awash in beautiful red and orange light from huge candelabras filled with delicious looking fire. A man with flaming red hair, crooked smile and many scars sat smiling and gesturing from the top of the dais, a young teenager at his side holding a large book, his black eyes crinkled with a kind smile. Multitudes of laughing, talking, feasting people filled the halls with merriment and joy._

Before he knew it, the memories were gone once again leaving only a glimmer behind, but a sense of peace was instilled in his heart and swept out the trepidation in his bones. That memory was one that he would treasure, somehow he knew that if this dim, empty hall was once filled with such excitement and love…then everything would be alright again.

END desperately wanted that vision to become a reality once again, and be in the thick of it all once again.

He wondered who the man with the red hair was…he seemed familiar, but sadness and melancholy also welled inside him. He needed to talk to Lucy about this immediately.

"Thank you for coming END."

The Demon scowled. Well, he would need to chit chat with the Black Wizard first. Then talk with Lucy. "You summoned me, why are you thanking me for being here?"

Spriggan dropped all pretences of a normal conversation. "I heard you found a little…pet."

END swore lowly. Fucking Kyouka was such a goddamn suck up, it was unbelievable. While he wanted to defend Lucy and scream at the top of his lungs that she wasn't a fucking toy he was just shoving his dick into, he couldn't. One, because he hadn't actually coupled with her yet, and two…keeping the Emperor unknowing his true feelings was paramount for their ruse to work.

So he schooled his features into a smirk that disgusted him. He would much rather drink a glass of Cobra's poison and have it eat him from the inside out than do what he was about to.

"What? Is that a problem? I know that you like it when we find something to…pass the time with. Like a hobby."

The Black Wizard leant forward, and END thought that he could detect a hint of incredulousness in his gaze. "Truly? I thought Kyouka was lying through her teeth about this. Who ever thought that END would finally figure out what pleasure was…"

The Demon rolled his eyes, but again let a lecherous grin plaster itself against his face. "She was truthful."

"Did you kill her?"

END almost fell to the floor in shock but caught himself in time. "Ugh…no. Why would I do that when I've found something to sate my needs? It makes no goddamn sense."

The Emperor nodded, his cloak hiding his face moving slightly. "I see."

Silence followed that statement until END couldn't stand it any longer. "Was there another reason you summoned me? Or was it just to figure out if Kyouka was lying to you?"

Spriggan took his time answering. "It was a little of both. It is nice to see that Kyouka is still as loyal as ever, but I would watch out for that one and Seilah. They were both furious that you chose a human over them."

END decided not to say anything. He would never choose those Harpies over Lucy any day. They were depraved and scared him more than he wanted to admit. Lucy was…everything good in his life, and he desperately wanted her to stay with him.

"I also wanted to ask where the hell you had been these past days. None of my lookouts saw you leave, nor return. Tell me the tale of your excursion END." This was not a question, but a demand. So END told him a modified version of what happened to him when he had left the Black Fortress including the story he and Lucy had agreed on before coming here.

"I want to meet her. This Layla Aurus."

END wanted to protest, to hide her away from the piercing gaze of Spriggan, but he couldn't fight it lest they were figured out and Lucy slaughtered. "Fine."

Lucy was summoned through the doors, the silver and black colours of her armour complimenting her lilac hair and icy blue eyes well. He missed the warmth of the gold, though, of both her locks and magical armour. He desperately wanted to see her amber eyes watch him with happiness or even irritation, but they remained cold and distant.

He knew she was acting, but he hated it. With a passion.

The woman he loved shouldn't ever look like that.

He had realised it in the bathroom that morning. That feeling that he had since he had met her, that little ball of warmth in the middle of his chest.

It was something that Demons weren't supposed to feel. Love.

The emotion wasn't complicated, or hard to grasp. But Demon's had been forcefully pulled from Hell by the Black Wizard and stuffed into another entity, the husk of a human, after he ripped out their humanity.

Feelings like love, forgiveness, joy, delight and even things like envy or anxiety weren't supposed to be able to be felt. They were complicated things, and that more than anything set them apart from the mortals of this world.

It was another thing that showed that END wasn't a 'true' Demon. He felt all emotions, but learned at an early age to hide them as much as possible and only show things like rage, need, and a psychotic joy at destruction. Bloodlust.

There was one other thing, when he was born so to speak, he wasn't as he was now. He was shorter, his muscles less defined, with not a scar on his body. Unlike Franmalth or Torafuzar who only changed when Lamy experimented on them, END literally _grew_ into being the leader of the Etherious Army.

Just like a mortal being, like something that had its humanity still intact.

Still had a soul.

He sometimes hoped that he still had a soul, even if it was bound for Hell when he finally died, but that was better than the endless nothing that the other Demons would be in for. Purgatory for eternity scared him shitless.

END watched Lucy bow low in a graceful arc that she probably learned while she was a Princess. He could see it in the twitch of her fingers that she desperately wanted to pull a weapon closer to her for protection, but was holding herself back.

There was no blame in his gaze, knowing that if he had a choice or a possible chance, he would have killed the Emperor years ago. But his curse, this black Hellfire, was too close to black magic. Too close to the Black Wizard's own unconscious ability known to them all as the 'death wave.'

He couldn't even put a scratch on the Emperor, even if he tried. But…Lucy used the exact opposite of black magic. Hers was light personified and was blessed by the starry heavens.

If anyone could destroy the man that sat on the throne before them, it was Lucy.

"You summoned me?" Her voice was dull, her face carefully blank.

Rising from his seat, Emperor Spriggan slowly observed the woman in front of him before walking a complete circle around her. "I have one question."

Like an obedient dog, Lucy waited for the man before her to speak first. After all, it was the polite thing to do when faced with a superior. Even if that superior wasn't truly yours and it was taking everything she had to stop herself from running her sword through his heart.

If he even had a heart at this point.

"Why do you fight in this army?"

Taken aback, Lucy floundered for an answer to the strange question. "Because it is my duty."

After a moment filled with tension, Spriggan sniffed and glided back to his chair. "I see. Well,…you may leave these chambers now."

More confused than ever, Lucy left and took up her original post without another word.

"I see why you chose that one END, even if she is human. She is quite…beautiful wouldn't you say?" The Emperor paused for a moment, then his tone changed to one filled with warning. "Don't get too attached to her. It is more than likely she will be killed soon, either in battle defending you or by Kyouka. Keep that in mind while you are buried deep between her legs…"

Bile rose thick and acidic in END's throat as he swallowed thickly at the thought of her dying, completely disregarding the last bit of the warning. "I guess…"

END was dismissed from the room, but before he left, he wanted to ask one question of his leader. "My Lord, I need to know something."

When he wasn't immediately thrown out or stopped, he continued. "What does END stand for? Everyone else had true names, and I never thought of it before, but what is my actual name?"

The Black Wizard's hands twitched minutely. "That is your name. While you lead the Army into battle, you were made to be the end of this world that stands against me, you are to be the end of my enemies. Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

As he left, walking straight back to his quarters with a slightly confused Lucy on his heels, END knew that The Emperor was lying to him again. His gait picked up, and he could hear Lucy start to jog to keep up. He needed to be alone with her, there were so many questions swirling through his mind that he couldn't think straight.

In the forefront, was wondering who he truly was. Also wondering if these feelings that he held for the Celestial Mage were his own, or Natsu's bleeding through along with the memories.

He had a real name, one that he suspected was Natsu, but he also wanted undeniable proof.

They walked passed a heavily guarded door that END knew was an off limit's place that he had snuck in once before and found that dusty necklace at the bottom of a drawer. The Emperor's study.

Suddenly, a little light bulb went off in his head and a plan formed. He knew just where the information he wanted would be held.

By the end of this week, come Hell or high water, he would have those answers in his grasp.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

As soon as they had burst through the door to END's chambers, the Demon had been in a frenzy. He stripped Lucy of her armour and weapons immediately, leaving her in her chainmail shirt and plated leggings.

She was too confused and dumbfounded at his actions to protest.

END dragged her over to the fourth wall that was open to the elements, and before she could utter a single question, he threw them over the side into the open air wrenching a shriek from her throat.

His black wings snapped out and brought them up short from becoming one with the ground below.

The Demon cradled her to his chest, crushing him to his torso as if he was trying to meld their bodies together. She hadn't seen him this distressed since he had found out she had jumped out a window to come to his aid, so she kept her questions to herself, opting to enjoy the feeling of flying again, of being in his warm arms again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"END…" She whispered against his throat. "…what the hell is going on?"

They had been sitting in silence for the better part of an hour in a deserted clearing, just watching the sun make its slow trek across the sky. She estimated they had around four hours until the sundown as the shadows grew longer and the air grew slightly colder.

Not that she really felt the chill. END had held her in his lap in an almost bruising grip and not let go.

Lucy didn't really mind that, truth be told. It made her feel safe, surrounded by all that muscle and strength. But this was a new experience, and she wondered what brought this on. Had the Emperor said something to END? Had they been found out?

No, if she had been revealed as a spy, she wouldn't be here with END now. Lucy knew she would be somewhere back in the Black Fortress being tortured for information. Punished for having the gall to even attempt to infiltrate the home base of her enemy.

So she had waited patiently until she couldn't stand it any longer.

END answered her after another minute of quiet contemplation. When she looked up at him from her spot in between his legs, she didn't like what she saw at all.

Desolation. Confusion. Self-hatred.

Suddenly, silver became pink, claws to fingers, wings and horns disappeared as ash shifted away and was carried off in the light breeze. "…who am I?" His whisper was desperate, the sound sending shockwaves of sadness and – against her better judgement – pity, skating across her nerves.

Lucy reached up and brushed her fingertips against, trying to soothe his worried features even though she didn't have the answers he was looking for. "Truthfully?"

When he nodded, she breathed deeply and looked down in shame. "I don't…know."

"I know. Don't worry Luce. I had to ask."

Her smile was sad and small. "Even though you look so much like Natsu, and you're regaining his memories, you need proof of that fact. Don't you?"

"Yes. I couldn't do that to you."

"Do what?" Lucy didn't understand. Why would she have anything to do with his identity?

"I couldn't assume that I was Natsu without any tangible proof. Because if I weren't…calling me Natsu…would degrade his name."

She sucked in a breath of still late afternoon air. "…what?"

He looked so tired, so small, like a child who just wanted to go to bed after a long day and sleep for an eternity. The sight was heartbreaking as he looked at her with Natsu's onyx eyes. "I'm a Demon Lucy. I am between life and death, neither living nor dying. I haven't got…" He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly. "I don't have a soul."

A gasp left Lucy's lips. "What do you mean?" Her voice was frantic, tinged with hysteria. Every living thing had a soul, even her spirits who didn't reside on this plane of existence had souls.

END had to be joking, right? Because if he didn't have a soul…then that means that if he was truly Natsu, that he best friend's joyful, loving, caring, beautiful soul had been lost. "No…that can't be true. You're alive! You breathe and laugh and smile like the rest of us. It doesn't matter if you're a Demon! I DON'T CARE!"

She was shouting now, holding his face between her palms, nails digging into his cheeks but neither of them noticed the fact she had broken the skin. He looked on with awe while her icy blue eyes lit up with that inner fire that he desperately loved. "I don't give a fuck if you're a Demon living inside Natsu's body, or whatever the hell it is. You are you. You are END if you are also Natsu then so be it. If you aren't, then you aren't."

He nodded slowly, but she wasn't finished with her tirade.

"…and if your soul is truly lost…then…then I will fucking follow you into Hell and find it again so help me. If it is the last thing I do, I will search the Underworld for it forever then shove the damn thing up your ass when I do find it."

END tried to speak, to get a word in edgewise, but she brought a hand up and squished his lips together forcefully. Her next words were laced with a growl that sent warmth and electricity shooting down his nerves to collect in his stomach. "I will make you whole once more."

Instead of saying a single word, END lowered his forehead to hers and knocked them together gently. The action was filled with nostalgia and suppressed memories, but he didn't care. END watched her eyes carefully as they closed and she just breathed in and out slowly.

His questions could wait until later, his worries and distress could wait until tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to sit in quiet contemplation with Lucy in his lap watching the blood red sky dim into deep blue.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Three days pass by without incident.

END had shown Lucy were the underground crypt was where he had found Happy and Mavis, unfortunately, every night the Black Wizard was there speaking in hushed tones. He had told Lucy that they were words of compassion, love and devotion. As well as things that made no sense, mere ramblings and what sounded like scientific equations. They disregarded that room for the time being as it was unlikely they would be able to do anything about Mavis' body until Spriggan left the Fortress or called another meeting with his Shield.

A plan had formulated in both their minds – for different things mind you – and they had shared their respective ideas with each other during their nightly escapes to that hidden clearing in that forest.

Hell's Core was a priority for Lucy as its destruction could turn the tides of the war. The Demons would die a true death without hope of resurrection. The way to destroy Hell's Core was simple in its brilliance as they had all they needed with Lucy there.

The answer was in her magic, the blessed light of her sword she manifests would cleave quite nicely through the black magic that gave the tubes their ability to raise dead Demons. This would have to be done at the last moment as it would most likely alert the Black Wizard to an intruder in the castle.

END's plan had to do with the information contained in Spriggan's office. As the Black Wizard always spent his nights speaking to Mavis under the Fortress, END would meld them into the shadows and slip into the room through the servant's corridor. It wasn't well known, but as it had been a study for a King before the Emperor, it stood to reason that it would contain a seldom used door, or so Lucy told him.

They were going to gather all the facts and answers they could tonight, copy them with the strange little lacrima that Lieutenant Freed had given them, then leave without a trace. It was a perfect plan.

But it didn't account for them being interrupted by the one person they had been looking for, but unable to find for three full days.

The azure headed Dragon Slayer, The Sky Maiden herself.

Wendy.


	24. Maw-Sit-Sit

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress** who was the 250th follower of this fic! Thank you all for your amazing support. Especially those who take the time to favourite the story and review, you are fantastic and give me the fuzzy feels.

BEWARE! CUTE LITTLE DRAGONS AHEAD!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Maw-sit-sit**

 _An obscure stone that is part of the Jade family, only found in one place in the whole world; It was discovered in 1963 by a Swiss geologist in the foothills of the Himalayas in what is now considered Myanmar; said to link to positive and pleasurable memories and stimulates the Heart Chakra to heal wounded hearts and souls._

* * *

She cornered them as they came out of END's chambers just hours before they were set on raiding as much information from the Emperor's study as they possibly could. The three entirely different entities (one mage, one Dragon Slayer and one Demon) stared at each other in silence until Wendy broke that with a question that rocked Lucy and END to the core.

"You are General Nova, are you not?"

Lucy panicked. They had been found out, how…she wasn't sure but this was it, she could almost feel the torture that Kyouka would delight in dealing out. She looked at END who had an equally pained look on his face. They hadn't done anything that they had set out to do with this infiltration.

She had failed. Failed her family and friends, failed Domus, failed END.

Nova wondered if her acting skills were crap because she didn't know how else Wendy of all people would figure out who she is.

END grabbed Lucy's hand with his when he recognised the tension in her limbs like an animal ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. He disregarded her attempts to shake him off even though she almost succeeded in doing so twice. The Celestial Mage was very strong, but END was stronger. "Let me go." She hissed in his ear, but he held fast for he had seen something that didn't make any sense at the moment.

Wendy's eyes.

They weren't deep red as his were, they were a warm chocolate brown. Kind, but also sad at the same time, and held a weariness that he knew all too well.

"Wendy…how long until the possession takes you over again?" Lucy stopped trying to flee and really looked at the tiny Dragon Slayer before them.

The young girl shifted and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It varies from time to time… But my healing magic was just used recently and in great quantity. I think at least another two or three hours at the most."

END only grimaced at the short amount of time, but ushered them back into his room, shut and bolted the door behind them to give them some privacy. Luckily enough, this tower was the highest point of the Fortress, and it was extremely hard for someone to listen in on conversations, even if they were Dragon Slayers.

Lucy looked relieved and even offered Wendy a small smile. "To answer your question, yes, I am General Nova, but you can call me Lucy. May I ask how you knew it was me?"

"Mest told me this morning."

Immediately, both END and Lucy's smiles dropped, and the anxiety was back on their faces. "Why did you see Mest? What happened?"

Blue hair done up in twin tails bounced back and forth as Wendy waved her hands around trying to calm them down. "NO! Everything's fine. There was a small skirmish between the Oracion Seis and fifty troops from Alvarez against only two people from your side. One was all bandaged up and wearing a bandana, and the other was Jellal, who I assume was always working for Domus."

"Mystogan and Jellal!? What the hell! Why didn't the King tell us? Was anyone hurt!?"

A strong wind blew around them, lifting hair and rustling clothing. It drew Lucy's eyes back to Wendy who spoke once again. "Please listen to me! I don't have much time…and everyone is alright. The only casualty was Brain, and that was after Cobra turned on him and ripped his heart out of his chest."

Even more confused, Nova and END let Wendy finished before they bombarded her with a multitude of questions that were swirling in their brains. Chief among them, why would Cobra turn on his ally like that?

"I was called to see if I could help Brain, but it was futile, he was dead already, so I was ordered to heal the other troops that were knocked out by the same spell all at the same time."

Lucy nodded. She knew the one Wendy spoke of, it was one that Jellal hated using, but brought it out in dire circumstances. "Grand Chariot: Sema. It is one of the true Heavenly Body spells and is extremely powerful."

Wendy nodded and continued. "After I had finished healing them all, I felt my control returning to my body like it always does after I use my magic in great quantities, Mest found me, I don't know how he does it, but he always knows when the Black Wizard's control is breaking. He told me to find you on the inside of the Black Fortress and that you would be with END. He also said that you wanted to get me out of here to help someone in Domus…someone that could give you valuable information that could turn the tide of war."

"We need you to awaken five Exceeds that were placed under an eternal sleep spell by the Demon Lullaby."

Wendy's face lit up into a gigantic smile filled with hope. "Exceeds!? Was there a small white one with a pink bow on her tail in a little dress?"

Nova nodded and couldn't help but smile along with Wendy's joy. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"YES! Her name is Charles, and she was…is my best friend. All the Dragon Slayers here in Alvarez had one after the Queen of Extalia granted four eggs to the different families. The Crown Prince had found and looked after an Exceed for many years after the egg was lost in a forest. Queen Shagotte gave one egg that contained an Exceed that had been orphaned to each Dragon Slayer as a companion and friend, as a tribute to the kindness of Natsu. We loved them with all our hearts."

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the little girl, Natsu had never mentioned that to her before, he probably found it unimportant or uninteresting. Ugh, that boy was infuriating.

"END found them all in a deep sleep under the Fortress, and they are being taken care of by our healer Porlyusica back in Domus. They are healthy but asleep."

A few tears leaked from Wendy's eyes as she leapt forward and hugged both END and Lucy at the same time, squeezing them together in a surprisingly tight grip. "Thank you so much! I thought she was dead!"

END placed a hand on top of Wendy's blue hair and stroked her head slowly – being mindful of his claws – "They're perfectly healthy. Gramps and the others will take good care of them all. I promise."

Nova wiped the tears away from Wendy's eyes as the little Slayer stepped back with a hopeful look on her face. It seemed that the news had given the girl another reason to fight the possession.

"Wendy, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded at Lucy who crouched down to Wendy's height and clasped their hands together as a show of silent support.

"No one knows what I look like and I could have just been another soldier. How did you recognise me as Nova?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled sheepishly and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "You smell like Stardust."

END laughed and ruffled the little girl's hair. "I know right? She smells great, better than any of the others in the Army who only smell of desperation, boot polish and bad dental hygiene, eh?"

Wendy nodded and giggled, trying to swat END's hands away from messing up her hair-do any longer. Lucy looked on and smiled at the sight. It was nice to see END interacting with someone in a pleasant manner, albeit a slightly annoying older brother way, but it reminded her somewhat of her and Laxus when they were younger.

Lucy was suddenly very homesick and couldn't wait to see everyone again just to make sure that they were all alright. Especially Laxus and Erza, and even those in the Thunder Legion. Freed, Evergreen and Bixslow had always been so welcoming of her into their little group. She loved them all like family.

An errant thought brought Lucy up short from her musings, and she actually gasped out loud.

"Shit! How could I have been so foolish? I can't believe I forgot about the one person that can help us with that problem…" Lucy mumbled to herself. She needed to speak to Bixslow the moment they returned to Domus. It would give them both peace of mind if nothing else.

Wendy looked on in confusion, and she watched General Nova berate herself under her breath and slam an armoured hand to her forehead. End only chuckled and shook his head when Wendy went to ask if Lucy was alright. "Don't worry kid. She's just weird."

Lucy rounded on the idiot Demon and pointed a single finger at his face. "I'm not weird! You are! Never mind that now…I think…I have an idea about something that doesn't have any relevance to these proceedings at the moment." Lucy waved off END's questions and only spoke directly to Wendy while the big bad Demon pouted about being ignored.

"What happened to the Seis Wendy?"

"They were captured by the two mages from Domus after they surrendered and taken back to the castle. That was the last I heard of it. The Emperor is absolutely furious. I would stay away from the throne room for at least a day, his Death Wave is out of control right now. He didn't know that there were double agents in his castle, so now he is combing through all his factions, searching out the weak links and killing those who he suspects as traitors."

Lucy thanked Wendy with a grimace and a true smile – albeit a small one. She couldn't help but adore this young woman, she was so gentle and kind. Determination flooded her veins. Lucy knew right then that they needed to get her – and all the other Dragon Slayers – out from under Spriggan's thumb and into Domus as quickly as possible, she could feel the end of the clash between Alvarez and Domus coming and knew that there was bloodshed in their future. It might also be time to call Juvia home.

Lucy sighed. The tasks to be done before they left for Domus were certainly piling up. But she couldn't focus on that at the moment, there was information that they needed and someone here that could potentially answer their questions. "Do you know how the Emperor is controlling you?"

As an answer, Wendy rolled up her sleeve and bared her right arm.

There, halfway between her elbow and her shoulder was a brand of the Alvarez crown. Lucy sucked in a quick breath and gave the girl a sad look. "Are you sure this is it? Don't most have this brand if they are in the Army?" Lucy pointed to END's shoulder as an example, the black of the brand standing out against his tanned skin. They had done it on the opposite side of his spiralling Demon marks.

"Yes, but I can feel the black magic spell woven into it. Right now, my healing magic is trying to overcome it, as it is like an infection in my blood, but I'm not strong enough to completely throw it off."

Lucy could see it now. _Feel it_ in the air. The dark wizardry that was almost pulsing like a heartbeat within the brand. It made her slightly sick to her stomach. She had an idea, but it was a dangerous one, as well as being absolutely reckless and crazy.

And it would hurt.

END couldn't do it because his Black Hellfire was too close to the spell that was used on the brand, but Lucy possibly could pull this off in a pinch, if her magic listened to her and did what she wanted. It was dicey at best.

But it was all they had.

"Wendy. I think I can free you from the possession…It will most likely burn something fierce and leave you with a scar, but you would be free, I hope and able to go to Domus and reunite with Charles. But it is your choice whether or not to try it."

"What will you do to me?"

"I will burn off the brand with Holy Light. My magic is derived from the Heavens and will rid your body of the black magic. But it will hurt."

Wendy nodded quickly. "Do it. Please. I want to help, and I want to see Charles again. I will do anything, try anything even if it hurts. But…will you help all the others as well? None of this is their fault, the possession, everything they have done they haven't had any free will over it."

"Of course. We promise to help any way we can."

Lucy admired the little girl's courage and readied herself for the process of burning away the seal on her arm. "END, get her something to bite down on so she doesn't accidentally gnaw off her own tongue."

He complied and handed Wendy a scrap of fabric which she rolled up and folded into a square, clamping her jaw down tightly onto it. END grabbed her small hand in his own. "Wendy, squeeze my hand when it hurts so that you can ground yourself. Don't worry about injuring me, I'm strong."

She gave him a quick, nervous smile but seemed to relax with his help.

"Are you ready Wendy?"

Determination and steely resolve flashed through Wendy's eyes as she nodded at Lucy, clutching END's hand in a death grip.

Lucy had built up an excess of magic into her hands. She would usually will it into the shape of a sword or as an arrow for her special bow, but this time she left it as a ball of swirling gold. "Alright. Don't be afraid to make noise. No one can hear us up here. If you must yell, then do so to relieve the tension, but do not let your jaw loose. Alright?"

Another nod.

Without another word, Lucy pressed the blessed light to Wendy's shoulder over her brand and held it against the skin.

Wendy screamed through the bit but didn't let the fabric fall out. END grunted as the grip on his hand turned bruising, his tendons and bones shifting together uncomfortably. He was slightly proud of Wendy, this little Slayer was strong and would be a very good ally for them. She would lead a much better life in Domus at any rate.

Lucy tried not to gag as the smell of burning flesh wafted through the room, coupled with the scent of salty tears and ozone.

And then it was over.

Lucy released her magic and looked at the blistering bubbling burn on Wendy's shoulder for a moment before a green glow overtook it and wiped it away. She had never seen true healing magic before, but Lucy thought it was beautiful. All that was left on Wendy's arm was a large red scar.

Wendy sighed as her healing powers gave her relief from the burn and turned towards the two that helped her so much. More than they would ever know. "Thank you…"

She toppled over in a dead faint, startling both END and Lucy. But they could see she was still breathing, so their proper freak out was halted before it could begin.

"Her body must be ridding itself of the possession, I think it will take some time. Probably a day, maybe two." Lucy's magic was potent in its pure form, luckily enough she didn't have to use it in that way too often. It was bright enough to blind her eyes and give her spots in her vision, she couldn't imagine what END was seeing with his enhanced senses.

END carried Wendy's tiny body to his bed and tucked her under the sheets, the act so foreign to him but it felt wonderful to help out in any way he could. He realised that he wouldn't mind more times like this, tucking in the little girl, watching over her while she slept peacefully, protecting her so that she could grow up strong and happy.

He knew that she was the daughter of one of the Dragon's that went missing years ago and had no other family, just as he did. Well,…he had Lucy in a way…and possibly those in the Domus Army, specifically those of Fairy Tail.

Would they accept this little girl as well? Would they welcome Wendy with open arms? Would Makarov be willing to let her help the war effort? She was a healer of sorts, maybe she could apprentice under that scary pink-haired witch lady. It would keep her out of the front lines and allow her to grow into her abilities while being relatively safe from attacks.

END knew that if Wendy were anything like Lucy, then she would want to do anything possible to make up for what the Black Wizard did with her body. It was inevitable, but also unnecessary. But the guilt was there, and he understood that. He had that emotion in spades.

Wendy was so strong and resilient, she reminded END a lot of his Lucy that way, the woman who never ceased to amaze him. He could become Wendy's family, couldn't he? She didn't shy away from him like so many other do, so hopefully…it would happen one way or another.

At that moment, he resolved to be the best big brother to the little girl that he could be.

He watched Lucy gaze at Wendy for a moment and voiced his idea softly, delighting in the approving nod and gentle smile that he got in return. "That's a wonderful idea END. She needs a good example growing up, and I think you are a perfect one."

END wanted to say that he thought that Wendy would be better to take after Lucy, but kept that idea to himself. Lucy was much too humble to think that she was any kind of role model for anyone. But the kindness of her heart spoke for itself.

He and Lucy retreated from the room, locking the door behind them and set off towards the study to gather the information they needed.

For the second time in his life as a Demon, END felt the stirrings of joy in his heart.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The information retrieval was as boring as it was tedious.

END guarded the door and used his enhanced hearing to keep himself aware of all the approaching figures and possible intruders for at least an hour.

But, by either shear dumb luck or possibly the Gods were looking down on them, not a single person interrupted them.

Lucy had been scanning all the notebooks in the room as well as the files and such with that lacrima for what seemed like an eternity before he heard her breathing change into one of slight distress.

He abandoned his post in favour of figuring out just what had her heart elevating, a true sign of either adrenaline or anxiety.

Looking at the files she had in her hands, it was definitely anxiety and stress.

He watched her eyes grow impossibly wide before they closed altogether and handed all of the files that included pictures and important documents and scientific discoveries to him. "I..I can't read these…please…can you?"

Without a word, he took them and noticed the headings written in perfectly spaced looping script.

 _Zodiac Keys – Uses and Combinations_

 _Demons – Tartoros/Underworld King (see Mard Geer/E.N.D)_

 _R-system_

And the last one, who had his heart racing in time with hers.

 _E.N.D – Experiment One (see Demons)_

END ripped open that file as if his life depended on it only to stall on the first thing he saw. A single portrait of three people. A tall man with flaming red hair, bottle green eyes that glowed with mirth wearing a simple bronze circlet on his head. A black haired teen wearing robes of white and black clutching a single book to his chest. A small boy with vivid pink hair, black eyes and a gigantic smile.

He closed the file and showed the picture to Lucy. "Who are the men in this picture?"

Lucy's fingers grazed the faces slightly, a ghost of a smile gracing her face. She pointed to the red-haired man. "This was Igneel, the King of Ignis back in the day when all the Kingdoms were prosperous and content. This," She now let her finger trace the teenager, "was Zeref Dragneel, the Crown Prince before Igneel went missing."

Her smile grew wider at the last figure. "And this…"

"…was Natsu." He finished for her. He looked back at the file once again and noticed something strange.

His name at the top, spelt 'E.N.D' instead of a single word it was used as an acronym. Lucy seemed to notice the same thing, so he let her peruse the information inside while he operated the lacrima, copying everything else and sending it back to headquarters in Domus.

Before she could get very far into it, END had finished his own job. He was about to ask how long she would need, but something pinged in the back of his brain halting his words in his throat. He cocked his head to the side, realising that what he was hearing were footsteps.

Heavy footsteps of at least three people. They were coming this way.

"We need to leave…NOW!" END shoved all the papers back in the files, grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her back towards the entrance they had come through. Too late he noticed that she still clutched the file and notebooks dedicated to the experiment that he was, but they didn't have enough time to turn back and hoped with all his being that that particular file wouldn't be needed soon.

Their door had barely closed before the study's double doors had slammed open. Lucy opened her mouth to ask just what the hell was going on, but END beat her to it and crushed her against the side of the cramped corridor with his overheated body slapping a single hand over her mouth.

He could see the discomfort in her expression, as his wings and horns and talons were not ideal for standing in the servant's entrance, so he shifted to what he had dubbed as "Natsu form." He watched her eyes grow softer as Lucy took in the sakura coloured hair and deep eyes.

For a moment, he could imagine what it would have been like if the Black Wizard hadn't transformed her best friend into a Demon, what would have been in store for Natsu and Lucy? Would they have been in love? Would they have been bound together? Would they have a mess of children to watch over and Kingdoms to run? Would they ever met with all the allies they had and become a family together as they had now?

It was futile to think about those things now. This was the reality that they were in, this world that was slowly being eaten by the Black Wizard and his creations.

So he let himself savour the warmth of her body as they pressed up intimately together and just listened to the meeting taking place in the study they had just vacated.

"…what of the Exceeds?" Invel, the Winter General, was there, his voice taut and strained.

"Stolen." So Spriggan was there as well.

"Who could have done such a thing? Cobra? Jellal? Another spy?" END growled lowly as Kyouka's voice filtered through the crack in the door to his sensitive ears. He would never forgive that Demon for what she did to him and Lucy that first night. He had wanted Lucy to be his, true, but not that way.

Never that way.

"I don't know. I didn't think that Cobra would turn on us like that. Killing Brain, then leaving with one of my most trusted advisors. Jellal is priority two. He must be killed, along with that traitorous snake. But first…"

"General Nova…yes, we remember."

"Good. Hopefully one of you will be able to do the deed better than END could. It was a mistake to send him out there. His humanity is bleeding through again, he asked about his name the other day…his memories must be returning."

He could hear fabric shifting and footsteps fading, the group in the room exiting into the hallway. "…what will you do with END?"

"Extermination. He is nothing but a failed experiment after all…"

END heard no more after confirmation of his death fell heavy on his ears, the weight insurmountable and troubling. He didn't even know he could die a true death. He always thought he was immortal, or something along those lines because all Demons could be resurrected by Hell's Core.

Now…he wasn't so sure.

He looked to Lucy who had so much worry in her eyes and knew that after this mission was done, he had nothing left to do here in Alvarez. He would publicly fight alongside his new allies in the Domus Army. He would stand tall and be proud of the fact that he was END, or Natsu, or a mixture of both and have faith in his strength and in the woman who he knew would be by his side until the bitter end.

Lucy involved him in a tight embrace that gave him hope, if he could stay this way for hours, then he would.

But reality always interrupts those precious moments. And so they left quietly and quickly back to his room, and he watched as Lucy shucked her specially made armour (she had left her other armour, and weapons save a pair of daggers behind as they clinked together and made them useless for stealth) and climbed into his gigantic bed. She curled protectively around the young Dragon Slayer and drifted off into what would hopefully be a dreamless sleep.

END took the stolen file, the notebook and photographs and decided that they would take the physical copy back to Domus. It was too important to leave it lying around, and by the looks of all the dust, it hadn't been opened in years.

He found a good place to hide it in the back of his closet between two books written in an obscure language that he didn't know but tickled something in his mind, like an itch he couldn't scratch. Those would be coming back as well by the looks of things.

A small wooden box that smelled heavily of smoke and sandalwood caught his attention. He had never opened it before, not truly looking around the possessions of the late Crown Prince until just recently, save for the paintings (those would be coming with them too).

He assumed something like jewels or gold would shine from within, and he was half right. A golden ring, carved and moulded into a curling image of a Dragon sat on a seat of velvet. In its mouth sat a very porous rock that neither gleamed nor was polished in any way.

It was a beautiful piece and seemed to hold some significance.

A large stab of pain lanced through his brain and he dropped the box on the ground as his world went black.

 _Then there was fire. Only fire._

 _The fire died down until he could see it was grand forge lively with flames that somehow felt like home and smelt delicious. The giant man – who he now knew as Igneel – stood bare-chested and watched him with something akin to credulousness. "You want to make her what?"_

 _"A ring, Dad."_

 _The great King laughed heartily. "I knew that she would want something sparkly. Idiot boy making a girl a sword…what stone should we put in the centre?"_

 _"No! Dad, nothing that sparkles. That's stupid. I read about something the other day that I thought she would like."_

 _Igneel dropped the red-hot poker in surprise. "You read?"_

 _"Shut it old man! I read…Don't look at me like that! FINE! Zeref read it to me."_

 _"That's better. Thought I was dreaming there for a moment."_

 _He growled at the man. "Whatever. I want to make it out of gold."_

 _"Course. We are Dragons. Dragons like gold. It's only natural. What gem then? Or perhaps a semi-precious stone?"_

 _"No. I already found one." He showed the King, only to have his father grab the volcanic rock from his hands and examine it._

 _"It's a good one, not very expensive though. Where did you find it?"_

 _"The Molten's summit."_

 _"Natsu…do you know what that means for us Fire Dragon's?"_

 _"…yes." His voice was small but steady._

 _"This is akin to a proposal in her Kingdom. How long have you known this girl? Only a couple of months. And you know that you wish to be bound to her? You are barely nine years old!"_

 _He huffed a breath, letting smoke curl out of his mouth in anger. "I know alright? I can feel it. The Dragon in me knows Igneel. It will always be her. Luce is strong…and courageous and smart and pretty and her eyes are so big-"_

 _Igneel held up his hands to stop the tirade of the young boy. "But do you even know what marriage entails?"_

 _"Two best friends being together for the rest of their lives. Right?"_

 _The King laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "In a sense, yes. But there is also love, Natsu, to make it worthwhile."_

 _He curled his small hand around the rock. "I know that. I love her already. She's my best friend dad."_

 _"Alright, you brat. Let's get started on that ring then, promise me that you won't give this to her until after your seventeenth birthday, alright? I'll put a diamond on it as well, to keep with the customs of her own land. Do you want an inscription on the inside?"_

 _"Alright! I'll wait…and of course, I wanna do that! I know exactly what to say…"_

END shook the fading memory from his mind and looked down to the ring, picking it up off the floor. The diamond sat as the eye of the Dragon. Inspecting the inside, a simple sentence could be seen in scrolling script.

 _For My Best Friend Luce_

He chuckled at that. It was perfect and just what he would expect for something that was made by a young child.

END placed the box with the ring inside in his pocket, deeming it too important to have it laying around.

Pulling off his tunic and pants he climbed into bed on the other side of Wendy. He watched Lucy sleep peacefully and chuckled quietly to himself.

It seemed that Natsu loved her too, for many, _many_ years.

He was somehow alright with that. END was a Demon, but it didn't mean that he couldn't learn how to share.


	25. Jet

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This is for **FairyRains** , my first ever reviewer back on my first ever story "Blank." Thank you for your support right through from the beginning…

BEWARE! STORY PROGRESSION! ALSO FLUFFY CRAP!

(What the fuck is going on in the Manga right now…like…holy crap…I feel like I just dropped into a crossover with Doctor Who tbh…)

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Jet**

* * *

 _This gem had been masquerading as a stone for many years before it was found out to be fossilized wood instead of rock; only driftwood of the family Araucariaceae will first fossilize then become lignite coal; England mines this "gem" extensively which came from the Jurassic Era 180 million years ago; Queen Victoria took a liking to it and declared it the official mourning jewel; used for purification and protection against evil entities and psychic attacks._

"She will sleep for at least another day. Do you know if she has any duties that she takes care of? Will they come looking for her?"

END shook his head. "Don't worry. Walking around of their own free will isn't something that Dragon Slayers are capable of." He watched her face turn quizzical. "Come. I'll show you what I mean."

They had woken up protectively curled around Wendy, the tiny Dragon Slayer in END's bed, hands clasped together over her body as if they could ward off the coming nightmares. Ridding evil and possession from a body would come with a price, the scar on her shoulder notwithstanding. Lucy knew that Wendy would have to fight whatever entity in her that was controlling her through the brand; it would take time, and much effort.

Lucy had asked END many questions, some easily answered such as "How was your sleep" to which he answered with a shrug and a slight grin. Others, made him ponder. How do you feel? Why would the Black Wizard kill you? What the hell is going on with the Oracion Seis? To which they could only speculate with hushed whispers and scoffs at the more ridiculous ideas.

But they agreed – unconsciously – on two things.

One, being the night they shared and the kiss, that glorious confusing kiss, was to be talked about and dissected and – possibly – repeated after they had left Alvarez. It wasn't safe now, especially with the looming cloud of battle hanging over their heads. There was something coming, just on the horizon. Lucy could feel it in her bones, just as she had when her mother passed when Igneel disappeared. When Natsu was _murdered_.

The stars were restless in the night sky, and so was she.

The second was the file that they stole the night before. They would bring it back to Domus, yes, along with a couple paintings, two very old books, hopefully, all of the Dragon Slayers (non-possessed versions), more information that they could shake a stick at and one small _secret_ box in END's pocket. Lucy knew that the facts in that file, even though they were dry and scientific, would either bring her much joy or rip her to pieces.

She was _afraid_.

So very afraid of those small slips of parchment and some ink. Somehow END knew and left it alone as well, he could feel her tense up every time she walked passed or even glanced at the closet door.

There were too many people here, in the castle, in Domus as well that were counting on them to have level heads and take action out of logic and not with only their feelings and baser instincts. Lately, Lucy felt like all she did was fail and mess up and let her emotions run wild like an animal.

So here they were, standing outside yet another innocuous door in another bland hallway in the Fortress after discussing what was to be done with the other Slayers.

END opened the door and ushered Lucy in quickly. It wouldn't do to get caught outside this door of all places. Even if he was END and Lucy was "Layla, his guard." He had a feeling his standing with the Black Wizard had changed, what with his ordered extermination and unexplained unplanned absences, his name held no weight anymore.

It was time to leave this wretched castle for good, with the Slayers by his side and his woman leading the way back to somewhere that he hopefully could call home.

END was wrenched out of daydreams by Lucy's choking gasp.

He grimaced at the sight, thankful that he had never been possessed and treated this way, but he also felt guilt that he had never tried to get them out of this prison before.

Because that is what it truly was and what they were treated like.

Beasts in a cage.

Three pairs of soulless, blank red eyes stared at the intruders, not a sound was uttered, and nothing was exchanged except heavy breathing on Lucy's part and clenched fists on END's.

The room smelt of urine and sweat, of blood and despair. There were many sights that Lucy had seen in the heat of battle; in her many years of fighting, but this was something she would hopefully never grow used to.

The inhuman treatment of a sentient being.

It didn't matter to Lucy who it was. Her spirits, Demons from the pits of hell, possessed Dragon Slayers, captured enemies, or servants in the royal castles. Every life is worth something, and nothing can excuse what the Emperor was doing to these men.

For here they were, the last Dragon Slayers, bound, shackled with what looked like magic inhibiting cuffs (She would know those anywhere seeing as Virgo was one of her many spirits) and chained to the walls, one on each side of the room, the bolts embedded deep within the rock. There was an empty pair of shackles on the ground, smaller than the others.

Obviously, these were for Wendy, and somehow, that made it all the more despicable. The girl was barely a teenager. Just how long had she been cooped up in this room trapped like a pest in a cage?

She knew this was a possibility, but Lucy couldn't prepare herself for something like this entirely.

"What the hell? Why aren't they moving, trying to escape…anything?"

END looked down in shame. He had known they were kept like this, but done nothing to help, nothing to alleviate their suffering. In fact, he had only furthered it.

This was one of his greatest crimes to date, something that he felt that no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to make it up to them.

"They are possessed. The Black Wizard has taken their free will away from them leaving them as shells of their former selves. They are like machines now, awaiting someone to operate them. Spriggan orders them to fight, and so they do. He orders them to stay here, and they obey."

Lucy grits her teeth and hisses. "Why…are…they…bound?"

"…In the early years, they would fight against his control. The Black Wizard broke their minds with the help of black magic, binding their personalities in impenetrable chains. It took him many months to do this, even though they were children. He believed that it had something to do with the fact that they are at least half Dragon. Their beasts would fight and claw at the chains of his oppression."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because he used Hellfire to keep them subdued. I was the one who kept them from escaping, even though I was little more than a child myself. I was the one who branded them."

"You? How?"

"I was young, and just revived by Spriggan, utterly loyal to the man who vowed to get revenge for my accident. In my eyes, these four were the enemy, turned into tools, something that would incite fear and hopelessness against the other Kingdoms. And it worked for a while until the Dragon Slayers had been fighting his mind control, his possession. They had tried escaping and fighting, so he wanted to do more than that. He wanted them like this…mindless dolls to order around…so he gave me specific instructions. Brand them with my Hellfire in his symbol, the crown, and he would be forever grateful, give me anything I wanted."

"And what did you ask of the Black Wizard."

"…to keep the paintings I had found in that closet. I never put them up, never looked at them very much. But they were too important, and he wanted the destroyed for whatever reason. I didn't want them to be burned."

She had nothing to say to that, for the situation was so utterly beyond anything that she had heard before. This Demon had saved Natsu's paintings. He could have asked for anything from his leader, but he chose to save something insignificant to himself, or perhaps, it was Natsu who was pushing through and trying to keep a part of himself even though he had been lost.

Lucy understood, but at the same time, she didn't, for she had never gone through something like that in her whole life. But she knew of the orders that superiors gave and they would have to be done without question. END didn't have any more free will than these Slayers did; his chains were just a little longer.

"You're afraid. Aren't you? Of them? Of what they will do when we release them?"

"…Yes."

"Wendy didn't hold a grudge and hopefully with a little persuading and the fact that you are here now to right the wrong and help end this pointless war will help them to see you in a more favorable light."

END agreed silently, only giving his companion a single nod. "They can still hear us, still see us, they are still them under the blank personas. There is just a…disconnect between their minds and their bodies."

Lucy turned to them and spoke gently, in that way that he loved to hear so much. "My name is General Nova from the Domus Army. END and I have come to free you from these chains and the shackles in your mind as well. I have already freed Wendy from her possession, and she is safe, resting in END's room."

She looked down, her face calculating, eyebrows scrunched in thought. "I will remove the shackles from your minds and give you back your free will, but I have to keep you here in this room. I am truly sorry, but it will only be for the next couple of days until you shake the spell you are all under. END and I have a mission from King Makarov, and I am going to destroy Hell's Core and bring you all back to the Domus Army, where you will be able to make your own choices and fight for freedom alongside us or choose to leave and never look back…Forgive me, but you will all have a scar after this, and it will be painful."

One by one, Lucy gathered her magic – just as she had done with Wendy – and purged each Slayer of the brand set on their bodies by Hellfire and Black Magic. Although she knew what to expect, the process was no less gruesome or time-consuming.

Almost immediately, the two with black hair had succumbed to unconsciousness, their bodies falling lax as they drifted into a fitful slumber. She saw their eyes just before they had closed them, the sparkle of life had returned even though they remained red.

A wave of exhaustion passed over her as spots dotted her vision. She didn't realise just how much magic she had expended to free them from their mental prisons, but it was enough to completely exhaust her.

Limbs shaking, she drifted to the ground slowly, but before she could make a sound in surprise two very warm arms caught her in a vice grip.

She looked up to see Sakura hair and glinting black eyes before she passed out completely, letting the black take her away.

The last Slayer, a man with almost white blonde hair and electric blue eyes, watched the proceedings with careful thought. He recognised the one with pink hair vaguely and wondered where he had seen him before.

That was before the one who had been END looked up and made eye contact.

The blonde man smiled tiredly. "Natsu…I was hoping that Spriggan had been lying he they said you were dead."

END only nodded in agreement, his expression one of confusion. "Did I know you? When I was him?"

The question was…strange and the blonde was tired, so very _tired_. So he nodded and closed his eyes. "We were all friends. Close…more like cousins."

"What is your name?"

"…Sting."

And then he too let pure exhaustion take him away leaving the hurt and pain behind so that he could float on a bed of nothingness.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy woke painfully, her bones creaking and muscles aching. Her body screamed at her for the abuse that she had given it.

Magic depletion should never be taken lightly, for it was almost more deadly than any sword.

She could hear two sounds in the room, one she could place, for it was Wendy's slow and steady breathing. The other was abnormal.

Whimpering. Desperate whining. Soft sounds of pain, of agony.

Lucy ripped back the coverings on the bed and completely disregarded the fact that she was only in her underwear, searching for the thing that was uttering such distressing sounds.

She spotted it, well…she spotted him.

END was kneeling on the floor, claws ripping at the hair on his head, body shuddering and teeth clenched from the force of keeping in the screams that obviously wanted to be released. Lucy vaulted from the bed, her feet hitting the cold stone floor sending gooseflesh up her legs.

But this too was disregarded in favour of sprinting to kneel beside the slumped form of her Demon. "END! What the hell is going on? A memory?"

She remembered the screams, the cries that came pouring out of his mouth the last time this happened. It was obvious that his body was rebelling, but he had enough presence of mind left to keep the sounds deep within.

Lucy tipped his head to look into his eyes and was immediately fumbling for her keys still strapped to her bicep.

He was bleeding out of his eyes. Obviously, there was something wrong. He needed to release the pent up energy and agony before it was pushed too far. Brain damage was a very real possibility at this point unless something was done immediately.

"Aries! Wool Wall please!" In a flash of light, Aries arrived beside her key wielder, ready for action, pose determined.

The shy ram immediately complied, creating a dome that encapsulated the room on all sides, disappearing once she was finished with a soft "Sorry Princess."

Another flash of light – this one accompanied by a puff of sparkling gold dust – came from Lucy's other side. She recognised that entrance of her Lion, Leo. But she had no time at the moment to talk to him, END needed her help.

She whispered directly into END's ear as she tried to wipe the blood from his face – now mixed with tears – but it was no use, they dripped down slowly in an unending river. "END. Let it go. You're going to kill yourself!"

END's eyes snapped open, but instead of the piercing red she was used to, his eyes were pitch black like a night without stars. Empty. Obviously, he was in a trance, but it seemed like he could hear her somewhat, or perhaps he understood on some level that he would die if this kept up.

So he tipped back his head and _roared_.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"Natsu! Stop lighting shit on fire you idiot boy and come here!"_

 _A grumble was heard before Igneel pointed towards four children. Three were boys around his age, while there was a young girl, no older than two or three._

 _"Meet your cousins Natsu!"_

 _Igneel pointed to the slightly older boy with red eyes, long shaggy hair and iron piercings. "This is Gajeel, Metalicanna's son." To a boy with bright blue eyes, white-blonde locks and a smile that rivalled his own. "Sting, Weislogia's son." Other with red eyes, blank expression and long black cape. "Ryos, son of Skyadrum."_

 _The boy then rolled his eyes minutely and scoffed. "My name is Rogue, not Ryos."_

 _A man three times his size and as burly as a bear kicked the child in the shin lightly. "Don't talk to the King that way you numbskull. Idiot son of mine. Gods…"_

 _Igneel chuckled before sweeping the little blue haired giggling girl into his arms. "And this is Wendy. Daughter of Grandeeney." Natsu looked over at the tiny girl, smiling at her happiness._

 _"Hi, everyone! My names Natsu! I bet I could take you all on at once!"_

 _Just like that, a brawl began and bonds formed._

 _Memory after memory formed of days and nights filled with happiness and fighting and eating and brawls. Of five small cats with wings. Of talking and laughter, so much laughter._

 _Then their parents disappeared._

 _Gajeel left on his own search, only to come back and apprentice with a blacksmith and refusing to talk more than a few grunts._

 _Sting and Rogue threw themselves into studies and training, barely acknowledging the outside world._

 _Wendy was sent to an orphanage called Cait Shelter._

 _No more laughter, no more fights, he didn't see his brothers and sister again._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"END! Hey, idiot! Come back to me!"

Light slaps and quick taps to his forehead were felt before he could even open his eyes. That revelation was the most painful one that he had ever had. He had tried to keep the pain back, tried to keep his curses and yelling to a minimum so that Lucy could sleep peacefully and regain her energy she lost.

She deserved an uninterrupted rest for all that she had done. She deserved that and so much more truthfully.

"Luce…" END's eyesight finally adjusted, black spots clearing from the edges of his vision to see his beautiful wild-eyed Lucy staring down at him, his head pillowed on her muscular thighs.

"Dammit, you stupid fucking Demon. Do not keep that shit in again! You almost gave yourself brain damage! Are you an idiot?"

While END was hoping for a doting and fretting Lucy, he realised that this version of her was more likely. She was a strong and capable woman who only offered soft voices and carefully touches to those that she felt were in dire need of it.

The way his bones felt like lead and muscles ached, he felt like he was in need of it, but if she was here at all, it meant that she cared. He rubbed his cheek on her soft skin, revelling in her scent. "What the hell are you going on about Luce?"

"You were keeping your screams in END. The energy you were using to suppress the need to yell was causing you to fucking bleed out of your goddamn eyes!" She was yelling at him now, her eyes sparkling with both anger and too much panic. "I was so worried!" He could see tears now, gathering at the edges of those huge amber eyes.

No.

Not again. He wouldn't allow her to cry over him again.

Immediately he engulfed her in a crushing hug, uncaring about the blood on her hands and arms and on his face and neck, uncaring that she was clad only in a bra and panties. Uncaring that her Lion was splitting his time between checking out her ass and glaring at him.

Actually, END did care about that last one, Lucy was an unbelievably gorgeous woman, but she should only show herself like this to people that she deemed worthy. END glowered and snarled at Leo, snapping his black wings around them cocooning them in semi-darkness and privacy.

A small part of him whispered that the way Lucy was at that moment for his eyes only. That it should be kept just between them.

"What was that for?" He watched as Lucy blinked up at the sudden action and his feral noises. She reached out a tentative hand and stroked one wing. "…it's so soft." Her smile was answered with one of his own.

"Luce. You do know you're practically naked, right? And that your kitty there was trying to imagine you without your underwear on."

"Ah. Uhm…no. I didn't. Now I do." He wound his arms around her torso tighter trying to cover up as much as possible so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable and exposed.

If those actions somehow let him feel more of her silky skin littered with scars and nicks – each one both endearing and something to take pride in for she was a woman of action – then so be it.

He really only had the more innocent motives in mind, of course.

"…END. Why am I naked? I can't remember anything passed freeing the Dragon Slayers' minds."

The Demon stood up, carrying the woman in his arms over to the bed and dropped her down on it, covering her with the duvet. She looked tired still, and he was sure that she would sleep for at least the rest of the day. "You released the Slayers from their shackles but passed out, you used a lot of magical energy." He removed his wings from around them, giving an entirely irate Lion a full view of both of them once again. END and Lucy disregarded his presence for the time being, to the annoyance of Leo, who pouted in the corner until he could ask his questions. END didn't tell her that Sting had recognised his other form, nor the fact that he had leapt out a window and flew them back to his room when he had recovered his Demon form.

There were just things that he would keep to himself.

"I brought you back here and pulled off your boots, put you to bed."

"Yes…but why am I in my fucking underwear?"

"You did that. While you were sleeping. Apparently, you run hot while you rest?"

Lucy blinked owlishly up at him, remembering how she usually only slept in one of Laxus' tunics and nothing else. "Alright then." She flapped her hand at him to come closer. Lucy wanted to know without a doubt that he would be fine now.

END was happy that that conversation went better than he thought it would. He reached out and stroked her forearm with one of his fingers subconsciously, although, she didn't seem to mind or maybe she didn't really notice just as he didn't. "I'm so sorry Luce. I didn't want to wake you with screams. You needed your sleep, and I didn't think that that one would be that bad…"

Lucy flipped her arm over grasping his wandering hand with hers, winding their fingers together and giving them a small squeeze. "I know. Don't worry. Just…don't do that shit again." She looked over to the still slumbering Wendy. "I can't believe she actually slept through that…damn."

END shrugged, playing with her fingers in his. "She was always a heavy sleeper."

Her startlingly brown eyes snapped up to him, wandering over his face for a moment before she spoke in a hushed tone. "That was what the memory was, wasn't it? The Slayers?"

"Yes…they were close. Cousins. Brothers. Sister. Along with that fucking stripper and Titania. We were all together in the later years. Until Igneel and the others disappeared. They left Luce, never looked back. But that's alright. There is a second chance in all this. To reconnect, if possible."

Lucy gently laid a hand on END's cheek, the gesture giving strength and comfort. He nuzzled her palm and pressed a light kiss to it in thanks.

She giggled happily, completely disregarding the blood and tear tracks still left on his face and her hands. At this moment, there was only them.

Until a certain Lion decided to make another entrance and break the spell of tranquillity around them. "Alright. What the _actual_ fuck is going on between you two?"

Lucy stiffened and peeked around to see Leo glowering down at them from his spot beside the bed. "You're both acting…weird. Like newlyweds."

Understanding dawned on his face like the sun rising over the mountains. "Oh, Gods! You two fucked, didn't you? NO! Princess! You were supposed to wait for me to sweep you off your feet and make love to you all night long…not have an obviously too quick romp in the sack with this…Demon."

While Lucy rolled her eyes at her Lion's antics – he was always the drama queen – END snapped his jaw tight and growled deep within his chest. He had only made a noise like that once before when Lucy had been losing control of her magic, but it came from somewhere deep inside him. "We did not fuck you crude ass furball."

That feeling was both familiar and strange. A part of END but also not. Maybe it was part of a different side of him.

As far as this…weird part of END was concerned, there was another male trying to assert dominance over him while trying to steal his chosen Queen. And this side – for it was the Drake he had once been – answered with a certain deadly growl.

Leo's ears flattened against his head, the picture of subservience, while it sent shivers up Lucy's spine. The feeling of claiming, of belonging thrummed in her chest and made her feel warm and safe.

The Lion knew that sound – he was an immortal being after all and had heard just about everything there was to ever hear – and narrowed his eyes at Lucy, checking her over carefully. Finding something off, he stalked forward and ripped the bandage off his summoner's shoulder.

Leo bared his teeth at the deep puncture wounds, his growl filling the room just as END's had done only moments prior. "END! You have a lot to answer for! I must tell the Spirit King about this," at that he gestured to the mark, "and there will be a decision to make."

Burning red challenged searing green and END lifted his lips in a snarl that showed off his fangs.

In a flourish of sparkling lights, Leo vanished back to the Celestial Plane, while Lucy sat bewildered in her spot and END blinked back into the waking world. Whatever had possessed him to challenge the Lion Spirit curling into himself once again, hidden for the time being.

END glanced at Lucy, then down at himself, embarrassed to see himself still covered in blood and mildly aroused, whether from the fact that there had been talk of claiming – which sent and electric shock through his system – or perhaps it was the state of undress that Lucy had been in for close to an hour. Whatever the case, he needed a shower.

A very cold one.

He shook his head and glanced sheepishly at Lucy. "Uhm, I'm going to get all this blood off. Yeah."

Lucy watched the Demon dash away into the bathroom, a bemused smirk on her face. She liked seeing END flustered, it was very endearing. She refused to even think about anything else when she was so tired.

She laid down again, yawning, ready to slip away into her dreams once again.

A small snorting snore jolted her out of her reverie.

She glanced over to see Wendy still sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed now clutching a pillow to her chest, and Lucy laughed quietly throwing an arm over her eyes.

Deep sleeper indeed.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Black eyes pierced the still night.

His control was slipping, he could feel it. Something had changed this day but whatever it was, was out of his reach for the moment.

Robes rustled and swayed as the Black Wizard paced back and forth before his throne. Three figures bowed before him, kneeling prostrate on the floor.

The Emperor hissed to himself softly. There was still a spy in his castle, someone was undermining his actions, unravelling his plans, stealing important documents and information.

He finally stilled in front of his servants and smirked. They would find the intruder and kill them painfully, or they would take the spies place in Kyouka's torture chamber.

"Mard Geer, Brandish, God Serena…find the traitor. Redouble your efforts. Destroy them or you will have me to answer to. Phantom Lord and Grimoire Heart have been recalled from the field to be interrogated. Those who oppose you will be exterminated. Those who you suspect to being working with Domus will be interrogated by Kyouka. You know how much she likes to…talk to people."

Spriggan swept back to sit on his throne, ramrod straight and unyielding. "Begone."

He wouldn't let others like Cobra or Jellal bring his empire crumbling to the ground. No, he had invested too much into his plans to back out now. He was close to finding the answer.

As his three puppets left to do their bidding, he caught a small flicker of something in Brandish's eyes. He narrowed his own, it seemed like he would need to question his own Shield after this.

No one could be trusted.


	26. White Danburite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Fluff has been asked for! Requested! Demanded! So I wrote something fluffier than a baby lamb wrapped in a blanket of cotton balls sleeping on a fucking cloud. Blame **12RedSky34** for this… :3

BEWARE! EXPLANATIONS! ANSWERS!

* * *

 **Chapter 26: White Danburite**

 _Crystal form opens the crown chakra to attune it to the heart chakra to activate higher consciousness and intellect; Promotes self-love; found in Danbury Connecticut in 1839 and is a very hard stone that surpasses that of quartz in its durability; sometimes encrusted with Druzy made of quartz; mined almost exclusively in Mexico, specifically San Luis Potosi; its vibration has been said to be completely pure and sweet, but the energy contained within is powerful and gentle._

* * *

Smoke gently drifted up towards the ceiling in lazy spirals as Makarov silently contemplated the six mages kneeling prostrate on the ground before him. His thoughts turned to what they could possibly want, why now of all times to defect?

"Because we fucking couldn't take it anymore old man."

The King raised a single eyebrow at the one-eyed with maroon hair and a mischievous quirk to his mouth. The fact that the man had answered his questions he was thinking about was not lost of the elderly monarch, but that wasn't the most important issue at the moment.

"Soul listening pops, that was my primary magic before Brain shoved a lacrima into my chest at the behest of our _benevolent ruler_. I can hear your thoughts…"

Makarov nodded. _I see…_

Cobra only smirked, but his face adopted a sneer as Jellal stepped up to the front, his wife limping behind him. Celia's healing magic to her ankle could only do so much. It had healed the brake well, but Titania knew not to push these things lest she permanently damages her ankle.

The King turned towards the powerful couple, noticing the strange glances that Cobra was giving them both.

"You were in the tower as well?" Cobra's whisper was rife with disbelief. Obviously, he could hear something in Titania's soul. Only select people knew of Erza's upbringing, namely the King, Laxus and her husband Jellal, who was ironically her friend-turned-oppressor-turned-friend-again-turned-husband after the Black Wizard had possessed him as a young teenager.

Erza could only nod with a haunted look in her eyes.

The question was directed at Erza but Jellal, as well as the five other members of the Oracion Seis, flinched at the mention of what could only be the R-system that the Black Wizard created. The one that Erza had escaped from when she was but a child was affectionately dubbed "The Tower of Heaven" by the slaves that built it.

Makarov squinted at the six mages. Watching their facial features. If they knew of the Tower as well, then that would mean…

"Yes. We were also there, but we were unlucky when the Tower fell. _Brain_ found the six of us and kept us under his thumb ever since."

Jellal addressed the kneeling mages. "Who is this Brain? Before the war, none of us had ever heard of him."

A meek-looking woman with a vicious glint in her eyes and pure white hair answered. "Ever heard of Commander Zero?"

The air in the room went dead. "Of course. Everyone knows of that heinous man who disappeared after the downfall of Edolas. What does he have to do with Brain?"

Locks as bright as snow swished as the woman threw back her head and laughed the sound chilling. "Brain was Zero's alter ego. We six sealed the raw power behind the man known as Brain so that he could be controlled. The Oracion Seis existed to keep Zero in check."

Makarov looked sharply at Jellal who had pinched his nose between his fingers. "So you mean…?"

Cobra laughed maniacally. "Yes. When you and that man," He pointed at the ever silent Mystogan who stood stoic in a corner of the room, "Found us and defeated us single handed…"

"…I inadvertently released one of the most destructive mages ever to grace Earthland."

"Precisely." Cobra ginned, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. "I could hear his thoughts. It was only chaos and killing and destruction. There were things that he was going to do with us… _to_ us because we had agreed to seal him away…you understand I couldn't let that happen to my family. So ripped his heart out before he could fully turn." His grin was feral now with restrained rage and bloodlust.

At that word, _family_ , Makarov grunted and leant forward suddenly interested. "What do you mean Cobra? What do you know of family?"

The Slayer snarled viciously at the question and pointed one after another at the mages around him on the ground.

Angel. "My sister."

Hoteye. "Brother."

Imitatia. "Sister."

Racer. "Brother."

Midnight. "Brother."

The King cracked his first smile of the evening seeing the conviction and steadfast resolve in that single eye. Cobra wasn't lying when he said these people were his family and he would obviously do anything to help them or keep them from danger.

An idea struck the old man in that moment and Laxus groaned seeing the face of his Grandfather and just knew what he was thinking. "Dammit, Gramps! First END? Now the Seis? What next? Invite the Reaper up for tea and ask him to join as well?"

Makarov actually liked that idea, but put that on the back burner for the moment as he watched understanding and a truly amazing amount of confusion dawn on Cobra's face as he heard the ideas flitting through his mind and soul. He watched as his idiot grandson just rolled his eyes but never raised more objections.

"You turned END? And now…you are asking us the same? You would place your trust in us, the Seis, without another thought? After all, we have done?"

Makarov emptied his pipe and replenished the herbs inside. "It wasn't us who turned END, he approached General Nova after the last battle and she asked him and he said yes. He is an invaluable asset and both are currently off trying to liberate the free world in the Black Fortress. So…Cobra, Midnight, Hoteye, Angel, Imitatia, Racer…will you follow in END's footsteps? Will you help us?"

The six mages stared in wonder, but they stood as a unit and pledged their binding allegiance. Makarov couldn't be happier, they had new allies and these misguided children will be shown the way of the light. "What are your names? We will call you by your given names here in Domus if you would allow?"

Again Cobra pointed around the circle of his small family. Angel became Sorano, Racer to Sawyer, Midnight to Macbeth, Hoteye to Richard, and Imitatia to Michelle.

"And you Cobra? What is your name?"

Reluctantly he spoke. "Erik."

"Very well. Titania and Jellal will show you to your rooms. Make no mistake, you will be watched closely by my family…but you will have the freedom to move within the castle. Nothing is off limits unless you are specifically told not to intrude on a meeting for the Generals. You will be reinstated to Lieutenants and split between the contingents. Cobra…because you can hear everything and I know you were the leader under Brain, you will be given the rank of Lieutenant for now and serve under Laxus until he deems you ready for the rank of General. Then when that happens, you will all serve under Cobra to keep your family together. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master Makarov."

Makarov waved his hands in the air. "Do I look like a Master? No! Call me Gramps. Or Makarov." He eyed each mage in turn, watching their tentative happiness burst forth. "If you step out of line there will be punishment, and it will be doled out by either Laxus or Titania." The Seis' faces blanched at the mention of Erza. "But you will do fine, I have faith."

Laxus chuckled. "I wonder what Nova will say when we tell her that we befriended the Seis."

The King hummed in thought. "We might need Freed to set up runes to keep her from shooting them full of starlight on sight."

"Why would Nova have a grudge against us? We have barely met in battle at all. Usually, it was the Shield that would go after her, well until END was contracted to obliterate her." Sorano seemed confused but watched as Erik's blood drained completely out of his face, his tanned complexion turning a sickly green.

"…No. Nova is truly…her?"

Laxus cackled imagining all of what Lucy would do when she found the Seis in her home. "You idiots are fucked!"

"Erik! Who is she? What's going on?" Sorano shook her brother by the shoulders wary of the laughing Lightning God.

Makarov took pity on the distressed ex-enemies. "General Nova has recently revealed who she was before the war began in earnest. She was known as Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Heir to the throne of Astralis, and is the last known survivor of the Star Kingdom."

Erik whimpered, he couldn't believe that he had made an enemy of one of the most notorious mages known to Earthland. But he hoped beyond what he knew possible that her sense of justice would win her over. The Seis was trapped under the thumb of Brain, skipping from one Master (Jellal) to another (Brain) since they were just children. The shackles they wore as slaves had been removed only in appearance when they had been "liberated" by Brain.

As if Sawyer was the one that could read thoughts instead of him, his brother grabbed his shoulders before Erik could pass out from hyperventilating. "We will tell her the story. The whole story. She would probably like to know what actually happened in those days when we helped to destroy her whole Kingdom with Tartaros."

Laxus' laughter stopped abruptly and Makarov nodded. "She will listen, have no doubt. Do not fret too much on this issue and get some well-needed rest."

The Seis filed out lead by Titania and Jellal after mumbling their thanks.

"We should be prepared to scrape them off the floor in pieces. You know that Lucy will hear them out, but that doesn't mean that she won't still want to tear them limb from limb for their part in the genocide…"

Makarov shrugged and blew a smoke ring at the circle. "Whatever happens will happen. There is nothing we can do but wait this out. But I think that Lucy will continue to surprise us. She has fallen in love with a Demon that used to be her best friend of all things. She has many layers, my boy."

"What! In love with END?" Laxus scoffed at the ridiculous notion. "My baby sister would never fall in love with a Demon, even if he was once Natsu. No man will ever be good enough for her."

Makarov cackled in delight. Who knew his grandson would ever sound like an overprotective parent? "Well my boy we will just have to wait and see, but the way he looks at her and she at him…there is love there, whether it is only familial or blooms into something more is not up to us."

He watched Laxus pout and continued to laugh.

The King truly loved his family.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Wendy woke with a gasp, her eyes shot open as she writhed on the bed. She could feel bodies next to her, one soft and comforting, one muscular and warm.

Arms descended onto her and tried to hold her down. But she didn't want to be restrained anymore, she had to fight. Lucy and END had given her a chance to throw the Emperor's oppression off and she would take it, even if it was small.

That was before she heard voices.

Then she recognised those voices and realised they were speaking to her, tone soothing as claw-tipped fingers sifted through her long hair and someone was rubbing circles on her back.

She relaxed, slumping in a boneless heap against the softer body – which she now realised was Lucy clad only in her undergarments – as she let END soothe her anxieties with his warmth.

Wendy couldn't remember when she had last felt so relaxed, or if she ever had. It was a wonderful feeling being here, protected between two people that she could pretend loved her beyond anything, just like a mother and father, just like a family she had never known.

Her life had been a hard one so she soaked up all the good feelings in this moment and hoped beyond what was reasonable that it would continue for as long as possible.

"Wendy? Are you alright? How do you feel?"

As an answer, Wendy sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer to the wonderful scent of Lucy. She truly did smell amazing, like stardust and cherry blossoms. Like a spring night and gentle breezes. She hummed happily, her voice trilling in the back of her throat softly.

Lucy looked over at END as Wendy snuggled closer towards her bosom and uttered that adorable little noise. She hoped that it meant that the blue-haired Slayer was no longer under the influence of possession and was truly herself again.

Then she saw how the Demon was watching Wendy. Fierce protectiveness blazed out of his eyes as well as a softer emotion, something like love or devotion. Something that connected them beyond Demon and Slayer.

They were truly family. A soft pang of loneliness triggered through Lucy's heart. She missed her own family, even her father and wished that the world could have been different, but alas, this was the card she had been dealt and she was a strong one. She would get through it. She now had another family full of her friends and comrades.

And END. She had END as well, and from the way Wendy was snuggling against her, this little girl would worm her way easily into her heart as well.

The trilling from Wendy triggered a soft purr from END, the sound reassuring and thrummed through the air full of strength and affection. Somewhere deep in Wendy's subconscious, she recognised that noise and she smiled.

Her Drake would be watching over her as she slept, he would keep her safe.

Lucy watched bewildered at the interaction between the two. It seemed to put Wendy to sleep again, this time of her own volition, which Lucy was thankful for. Her light magic had worked and the Dragon Slayer would obviously be alright now.

She gathered the young girl into her arms more securely and started to hum a long lost song, remnants of her memories of her mother and times that were happy. It told the story of Stella and her Dragon, of love and friendship, of loss and acceptance, of the stars and the night sky.

END laid in silence listening to the soft humming of the woman beside him and was immediately struck with a vision.

But this one was different from the others that he was used to.

There was no pain. No blinding white lights or shattering colours.

It wasn't of his past, of something that he had lost and wanted to reclaim.

This was a wish that he desperately wanted to happen in the future.

 _END watched a woman with golden hair sat and rocked in a chair beside a white crib. Her arms were full of a bundle of blankets as a blue cat snored softly on her lap._

 _She was humming a song, beautiful and sad, happy and delightful all at the same time._

 _He reached forward and parted the blankets and he could feel is lips curl upwards as a tiny fist waved out and grabbed hold of his finger in a strong grip._

 _Brown eyes glimmered in happiness. "Our son is a strong one, isn't he? Must have his father's strength."_

 _END chuckled at her whisper and kissed the woman's hair._

The trance broke just as fast as it had come.

Never in his life did he hate being a Demon more than in that moment. He had never thought about children, or of having his own family one day, not until Lucy had come along.

He lived a cursed life, not alive, but not dead. In between this life and the next. He didn't think he could have children, and most likely never would.

But as he looked down to Wendy curled up beside Lucy, the girl's head pillowed on the woman's chest as both fell into a peaceful slumber, and he thought that perhaps he could be Lucy's family. He knew that she had none left, and neither did he. Neither did Wendy.

So…perhaps they could be each other's family? He let the Demon form go and watched the ash shift away into the air. He wanted to curl around Lucy and not hurt her so that meant leaving the horns and talons behind.

He wrapped himself around Lucy, spooning behind her and loving the way her body felt against his, soft and pliable but strong at the same time. He watched them sleep for hours. END couldn't fall back asleep with all the thoughts jumping around in his mind.

In the early hours of the morning, he finally succumbed to the tiredness in his limbs as the bed's other occupants soft breathing sent him into a pit of deep relaxation.

He had made one decision right before his eyes closed.

When the war was all over, whether or not he had all of his memories intact…he was giving that ring to Lucy.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The Black Wizard sent Aria of the Great Sky out of the throne room. That weepy man did have a set of strange morals, but he could tell that the behemoth was loyal to Jose, and to an extent, himself. There was no need to worry about him.

He tapped his fingers on the black stone that made up his throne, his scowl hidden behind the hood of his cloak.

He finally gestured to Brandish. "Bring in the next one. We need to finish off these inquiries before nights end. The morning will be upon us soon and we have much to do."

A woman with wavy blue hair and blank eyes swept into the room with surprising elegance. He recognised her and smiled tightly, she was relatively new to his forces compared to his Shield and would interrogate her even more harshly than he had done with Aria or Totomaru. She had just…shown up one day and Jose had taken an instant liking towards her.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was a water wielder, and he already had three out of four elements in his collection. Maybe it was the fact that Juvia was a beautiful woman.

But that was not a question now. None could sway him, save for his love, his Mavis. The embodiment of pure innocence and beauty to him.

So the questioning would be harsh, the use of his magic gruelling. If she refused, he might have to call Kyouka away from Hell's Core or possibly even Dimaria – who was also skilled so much in battle with her swords that the title "Valkyrie" had been well earned and could rival that of Titania's impressive displays of strength – who would put her Blessing from the Time God Cronos to good use.

But that was only as a last resort, for now, he could be amicable. He could be polite.

"Welcome Juvia of the Deep. We have much to talk about."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy was never a morning person, even when she was a child. Even now, when she had been waking with the dawn for many years to train and expand her magic, she would much rather be sleeping in. Especially now when she had a little Slayer purring in her neck and a deliciously solid warm body on her other side stroking absentminded circles on her hip.

She blamed Natsu for this predicament. He had always come to her during the night – she knew it had to be that way so she wouldn't be caught leaving the castle – and she had always been tired in the mornings due to him.

But she knew it was all worth it, especially if they could go on adventures as a child.

She remembered the first one, then the last one. The tales he would tell her about his family, of Igneel and the Dragons, of his magic and the fact that they rode in carriages to get anywhere instead of flying. What it felt like to fly in the sky with the sun beating down on his wings.

What it felt like to be free, with no restrictions, no one telling you what to do or how to be.

Before she had been locked inside that rune cage, he had wanted to take her to an oasis in the Red Plains.

When she was finally released from that prison, without her friend, without anything but her twelve keys and a shoddy bow on her back and Natsu's sword on her hip, she had never thought about visiting that place.

But now she yearned for the adventures that she missed out on when Natsu was taken from her, she wanted to explore the world now, but instead of with Natsu and Happy by her side, END had taken that place.

No, that wasn't quite right, was it?

END hadn't taken the place of her dear friend…but enhanced him somehow. He wasn't purely Natsu now, but he wasn't just END either.

He was both. The immaturity and playfulness of her Natsu that had never faded even when he had grown into a teenager had mixed quite nicely with END's strong, sensual side that seemed to slip out every once and a while.

But what surprised her most was the fact that both sides of Natsu, Demon and Dragon, seemed quite alike. Determined. Fiercely protective. Passionate fighter.

She was learning to love and accept both sides, all sides really, of Natsu. It wasn't that Natsu was now chopped up into little parts and easily distinguished as Dragon Natsu or Demon END. Every side flowed and wove together into his personality that she couldn't deny that she liked very much.

It was confusing but at the same time, it wasn't. He was END. He was Natsu. He was both.

Lucy jolted out of her musings as Wendy stretched in her arms, a tiny yawn leaving her mouth in a cute growl. The hand that had been on her hip – belatedly she realised that Natsu had switched sides from when he was sleeping earlier to spoon into her side away from Wendy – slipped up her stomach and laid flat just below her breasts, warmth seeping in from his palm unknotting the anxious knot that she hadn't realised had formed.

END's head popped up from the crook of her neck and he grinned down at Wendy as she blinked into the waking world. Lucy was surprised but grateful to see sakura pink and onyx instead of silver and red. She did truly like seeing Natsu's visage. It gave her great comfort to know that Natsu was somewhere in there and hopefully they would bring him out again.

But she didn't wish END away either. She wanted them both.

Gods she was selfish.

"Morning Wendy! How ya feeling?"

The little girl grinned up at END with a small smile and stuttered a bit. "Good morning Lord END. I feel much better."

END laughed, his voice lighting up the room. "Just call me END Wendy, alright?"

Azure hair bounced as Wendy nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" Then she gasped and grabbed Lucy's hands. "Nova! Are you hurt! There's so much blood!"

The events of the day before screamed through Lucy's brain, images flashing quickly.

Natsu crying blood.

Holding his head on her lap as he went through a trance regaining memories his eyes a blank black.

Cocooned within a tent of END's velvet wings, his strong arms banded around her naked torso.

Leo's confusion and incredulity at the bite on her shoulder.

 _Wait._

She hadn't washed after yesterday, so that meant…

…she was still only in her undergarments covered in END's blood cuddling with Wendy and END spooning her from behind.

Yes, she was very warm and comfortable, and she appreciated all his hard muscle and tight stomach that she was pressed very intimately against, so she Lucy just sighed massively and threw a quick smile towards the fretting Wendy who was trying to find her injuries with her magic a light green sheen covering her small hands.

"It's not mine. It's END's. It's a long story. We're both fine."

Wendy nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you, Nova, for everything! Did you help my brothers?"

END felt a pang in his heart at the mention of brothers. But he knew it would take time for Wendy to see him that way as well. He would work hard for it.

"Just call me Lucy Wendy. But here in the Fortress call me Layla until we are back in Domus. And yes…I freed the other Slayers from their mind prisons but I had to leave them in that room for a while longer, until we leave at least, just to keep them safe while the possession is totally purged from their system."

END's hand twitched on her skin as his chin rested on her bare shoulder.

Right. She was bare.

Half naked.

In a bed with END. Again. Heat swallowed her whole pooling somewhere in her abdomen.

Nope. Not now. Wendy was a Slayer and could smell better than most as well as the Demon behind her with his stupid enhanced senses. It was not the time nor the place to become aroused by just how much skin END was actually touching.

It was definitely time for a shower, contemplation about what the hell was happening to her, and perhaps she would call on Virgo to get her another change of clothes.

Perhaps ones guarded against shredding claws and Hellfire. But she didn't think that last one was possible, but one could hope.

"I must wash this blood off. Behave while I'm gone. Wendy…watch him closely."

She didn't miss END's grin at her words or the glint of something in his eyes as she stood and swayed off to the bathroom.

No, she wasn't swaying her hips more than normal.

Well…not on purpose.

Wendy caught sight of the bite mark on her shoulder and nudged END with her tiny pointy elbow. "So…Miss Lucy is your chosen then?"

"Uhm…what?"

Wendy shook her head at that as she watched END's soft look as he stared at the bathroom door.

She didn't realise that Demons could feel things like love and adoration, but she was happy to see those emotions on END's face.

"You love her…don't you?"

"Yes."

She wasn't expecting him to be so candid, but Wendy appreciated. She was lost when people played games, but this exchange between her and the Demon was easy to follow.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet."

So END was going to tell her. That was good. She could feel that Lucy was so kind hearted and deserved everything she wanted in life. She had heard of Nova and the way she fought. It was easy to love her and Wendy hoped that she would one day be a big sister.

Wendy and END sat on the bed in the early morning light staring at the bathroom door just waiting together in silence for one of the most important people in their life to walk back out and greet them with a smile.


	27. Aquamarine

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to reaching 300 followers on this story. I have never been more thankful to so many people looking at or even reading through this whole fic. Please believe me that I never anticipated the reception for this and I will always be thankful to every single one of you that either followed or favourited or PM'd me or even left a review about how much you enjoy something. This chapter will be longer than most as a little thank you for everything and all the good things you've said.

So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much and enjoy!

BEWARE! A CLIMAX! (But what kind? I'll never tell… huhu :3 (maybe both kinds))

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Aquamarine**

 _The name for this gem was derived from the Latin 'Aqua Marinus' which means 'water of the sea'; in ancient lore it was said that this stone was the treasure of mermaids and was used by sailors for good luck and to ward off the evil songs of the Sirens; used to protect anyone who travels over or near water; associated with the throat chakra it is used to open the lungs and clear the air that is breathed in of impurities._

* * *

"Wendy. Listen to me carefully. Take these-" END carefully handed the little Slayer the file full of information on him, a leather pouch that contained the copying lacrima, two small paintings, two books full of a strange language, a note in Lucy's handwriting for the King, and a single water canteen all contained within a large burlap style sac with straps "-and give them to Gramps when you get to Domus. You remember where to go?"

Wendy rolled her eyes at the overbearing Demon that sounded more like a father at the moment than a friend. "Yes _Papa_ , I know where to go. I'm a Dragon Slayer. We always know where we are. Plus…the air will tell me if I get lost." The irritation was all for show and her tiny grin gave her away. She relished the fact that there was someone out there that sounded like they would be worried for her.

Lucy watched the proceedings with a soft smile and flushed cheeks. She saw how END seemed to melt into an Etherious filled puddle when Wendy had called him Papa. Stepping forward she swept the girl into a hug and let out a content sigh when the Slayer in her arms chirped happily which provoked END to hum pleasantly his voice deep and full of warm growling.

Not for the first time, she wondered why these two exchanged noises like growls and purrs and such with each other. The only thing they had in common – if the evidence could be true – that END…well Natsu, had once been a Dragon Slayer, and the little exchanges seemed to be something feral in nature.

Like two beasts communicating on a more primitive level.

It was interesting to observe and made Lucy smile more than once that there was a way for two people to talk (sort of) without speaking a single word.

This one (cute little nuzzle and purr in the crook of Lucy's neck) from Wendy, she thought was a way to say that she was either thankful or content or something of that sort.

Maybe even happy.

It warmed Lucy's heart that she could do something like that for someone. But she wasn't entirely sure Wendy and END were aware of the things they were doing.

So Lucy resolved to ask END later, and then converse with Levy on the matter. She was sure her book enthused friend and one of the smartest people she knew would know _something_ about this phenomenon, for she never remembered Natsu making all those noises when they were children, but perhaps it was only brought out around other Dragons.

Or maybe it was because Natsu chattered incessantly about absolutely everything to keep her occupied and not thinking about her mother's death or her father's abandonment, and then later about his own father's disappearance, that she just tuned them out.

What ever the reason, she enjoyed them now. It was like a little part of Natsu's heritage, a little part of him had come raring back to life.

Power rippled through the room and the wind – which had been nonexistent a moment ago – started to whip around in a small tornado, Lucy gasped at the changes that she saw.

Instead of a blue-headed young girl standing by the open fourth wall, there stood a young dragon with flowing light pink hair, tail, wings, and small horns all in white while her ankles, wrists and neck were all adorned with soft looking feathers.

"You look so cool Wendy!" Natsu's excited shout was exuberant and very loud and Lucy was thankful that she had yet to ask Aries to remove the wool wall she had placed around the room just before Natsu had had that awful vision the day before. The ram's special magic infused wool was entirely sound proof as well as absorbed massive amounts of water like a sponge and had a very calming effect on a person that could send them into a deep sleep.

All while being surprisingly sturdy against weapons such as knives and swords.

Aries was very handy no matter how much she tried to apologize for not being as helpful as others. Load of bullshit, she was more helpful than Aquarius was on any given day and didn't try to kill her with her attacks.

"Be safe Wendy. We have one more day here, possibly two if we are lucky. We will meet you in Domus and don't forget to give the letter that I wrote to King Makarov immediately. I have recommended that you start an apprenticeship with Porlyusica and it will give you a chance to see Charles again. DO NOT go through the middle of the forest and do not stick to the roads. You will be found. I know this is much to ask of someone so young, but we both have faith that you will arrive safely."

Wendy smiled at them both and wished them luck on their mission. Then with the pack on her back and a determined look in her eye she snapped her wings out and was gone in a whoosh of displaced air.

"She'll be fine Luce. Don't worry so much, she's strong for her age. She had to be to deal with all the carnage and war she's seen."

It was hard to think about just how much of Wendy's young life and childhood had been stolen from her by the Black Wizard. She was so bubbly and happy and had made an instant impression on Lucy's heart and she knew that END could feel it as well.

She vowed then to fight and end the war for the sake of Wendy's happiness and to give her back the life that she was meant to have, filled with happiness and joy.

"I can't help it END, I've only just met her but…she means so much to me already. If anything happened to her…those Shadow Wyverns would tear her apart and I won't be there to help…"

END placed a large warm hand on top of Lucy's head and tilted his own so that their foreheads bumped together. "I know. I feel the same way. But she _will_ be fine. We _will_ see her again. Soon."

Lucy sighed and nodded, indulging in the shared warmth of the Demon before her, of the feeling of companionship between them. She missed Laxus at that moment and hoped to see him tomorrow.

"Come on Luce. I have to inspect Hell's Core again, just to keep up our image."

The key wielder groaned slumped against END, whining about how 'stupid rabbit was creepy' and END couldn't do more than chuckle and agree with her wholeheartedly. He kissed her hair lightly, then turned her around and pushed her towards her clothes and the bathroom.

Something had changed between them, they could both feel it, sometime around the time they had shared that… _experience_ together and caring for Wendy, new feelings – or perhaps they were old feelings coming back with a vengeance – had burst forth and rooted themselves deep within their hearts.

Neither talked about it, at least not yet, and neither thought about how it could complicate things because they both knew it wouldn't. It was just another facet to their already strange relationship.

To each other, they weren't the Demon Lord END and General Nova, there where just Lucy and just Natsu and could act like themselves without fear of backlash.

As Lucy dressed and END waited – slightly impatiently, for gods sakes she had so many weapons to strap on – for her to come out, it was clear to both what it truly was between them, but both were terrified to speak its name.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Once again, as the double doors closed behind them of their own accord and the shadows seemed to stick and grab at their clothes, END peered through the gloom trying to pinpoint where that ugly little Demon was. It was a matter of anticipating Lamy's attacks and trying to ward them off before she stuck to him like an extra perverted barnacle.

But, try as hard as he could, there was nothing to hear, not a single sound resonated from the black around them except for the hum of the machines that were used to resurrect the Etherious. So END ushered Lucy towards the dim lights ahead his back taut with tension, face a mask of determination.

Lucy could feel the apprehensive aura coming off of END in palpable waves and her own hackles rose at the feeling.

Something wasn't right. They could both feel it. Lamy had never not greeted END exuberantly and that rankled him more than he would like to admit.

"Be prepared for anything…" At END's whisper, Lucy immediately reverted to what Erza had affectionately dubbed 'warrior mode.' Her mind quickly ran through all of the lessons with The Colonel, picking and choosing the right ones for this instance.

She needed to light on her feet, no noise, no sound. _Gaining the element of surprise, Princess, may give you the edge you need to win._

She needed to observe her surroundings carefully. _Open not only your ears and eyes but your other senses too; can you taste something in the air? Can you feel strange wind currents on your skin?_

She would trust her instincts, intuition, and her gut, one of her biggest challenges when she was younger, until it had helped her in situations such as these and it won over the thoughts in her brain. _What does your heart say Princess? What do you feel? Trust in yourself and you will never misstep._

At the moment her instincts were on high alert, caught between fight and flight, while her intuition was telling her that something was terribly wrong. It was too quiet, too peaceful for a place that housed a crazy rabbit Demon on a daily basis.

She slipped a dagger from her boot and held it poised and ready to attack whatever would come for them. Lucy would pull her bow from her back later if needed, or the sword on her hip, but the dagger gave her greater maneuverability and Lamy was small and fast.

She needed to be faster.

Nothing did come out of the inky darkness, but there was something much worse for them waiting in the resurrection chambers.

END didn't really understand why Lucy gasped, or why her breathing pattern changed to one of distress. It was just a girl, drifting serenely in the liquid. Blue hair floating, pale skin mottled with bruises that ranged from purple to deep black. Tubes connected to all her extremities, which he knew would pump her full of Etherion, changing the woman from human to Demon.

The Black Wizard had perfected this only a year prior and his R-system became obsolete. He no longer needed to kill people then wait for them to resurrect in an arduous time consuming manner. Now he could immediately change them into Demon's in a fraction of the time.

He whipped around when Lucy let out a feral growl and slammed her hand down on the glass of the chamber, her eyes filled with fury and rage.

He gripped her upper arms in his hands and forcefully turned her so that she was no longer looking at the woman. "Luce! What the hell is going on?" He shifted his eyes to watch blue hair drift and a thought slammed into his mind. "You know her don't you?!"

"Yes…" Her answer was a single hiss filled with malice and poison. "Her name is Juvia Loxsar. She's Gray's fiancée. She's been undercover here for years. Dammit! He's going to kill me for not finding her sooner. Gods…look at her; she went through one hell of a beating! He'll never forgive me. Shit! _Fuckingshitgodammit_ …" She was rambling, but it was distracting her from the obvious torture that her friend had gone through at the hands of the Black Wizard.

"END, what would happen to someone in those tubes is human and not Demon?"

"They are converted by the Etherion. Into Demons."

"FUCK! WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"Luce. Luce! LUCY! Look at me! You had no idea about all of this. How could you? We haven't heard anything like this would happen. I don't even know what's going on and I'm supposed to be in command of the Etherious Army." His statement made him think. How long had he been summoned before the Emperor? How long ago was it since he had been sent on a mission other than the one to kill General Nova? How long had it been since he was given crucial information, been confided in, issued orders?

The answer was too long, and that thought more than anything gave him pause. _He really didn't know what was going on anymore did he?_ And the Black Wizard had called for his extermination.

He wasn't trusted anymore.

Which would never mean anything good.

As if summoned by that thought of 'nothing good,' a voice rang out from behind them. One that he vaguely recognized, but couldn't quite place. And by the looks of it, Lucy's confusion was mirroring his.

"Well…well…interesting that you seem to know of Juvia's origins and the fact that she was found to be a spy. Layla…you are truly an interesting and complex woman."

END still couldn't place the voice, and there was still something terribly wrong with the damn room. Something was out of place or possibly missing…?

Seeing as her cover was blown, Lucy spun around in place, putting herself between END and the disembodied voice, even though it seemed to ring out from every corner. She was vaguely aware of END still glancing around and grimacing at everything while she materialized her broadsword made of golden magic. Gods did that ever feel good to have that in her hands once again.

"Ah! I should have known. It's not Layla is it? I should call you by your proper name…General Nova. I can't believe I didn't see it before, even if you're a worm, you have a very precise throwing arm."

The voice was coming closer and seemed to growl at them while END behind her snarled once, then froze in place looking at something down at the end of the third row of chambers.

The last one was empty.

His eyes snapped forward as the canine Demon stepped out into the dim light and saw Lucy's eyes grow huge as dinner platters before the confusion cleared and her passive expression broke into a vicious sneer.

That was what was wrong with the room. The thing that was missing was Jackal and by the looks of it, Lamy had given him a massive upgrade. His teeth alone – all pointed and deadly sharp – were enough for Lucy to keep her distance.

And it seemed that he had been _waiting_ for them. They had run out of time.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Well done Kyouka for…persuading Miss Loxsar to join our forces. I'm sure she will make a lovely new Demon for your ranks."

"You're welcome my liege. You know I'll do anything to help Alvarez."

"I know Kyouka. I know you are loyal to me, do not fret. Although…I am… _disappointed_ that she held out so long and wouldn't divulge any of Domus' secrets. It seems that Makarov chooses his undercover operatives well."

"She will tell us all there is to know as soon as she had turned. She will be as devoted to you as all the Etherious; even END is loyal to no one but you."

"I know Kyouka; however, END must be eliminated before his humanity takes control of him and turns him against us. He was nothing but a failed first attempt in an experiment, even if he is one of the strongest. I can already see a bit of the person he was before showing through the cracks, and the mistake on my part for having pity on him and not ripping his soul from his body in the first place will always be on my mind. He could have been so much more than what he is now. I truly didn't mean to turn him into a Demon, but what's done is done."

"Why kill him? We have the technology in Hell's Core to rework him, turn him into a true Demon like the rest of us."

"The damage has already taken root. His soul and the Demon housed within the shell have intermixed, mingled together until they are now one and the same. We can no longer separate the two, and END would be lost in the Ether. No, if he dies…His soul will descend back to Hell and the Demon that makes up END will be available once more. It is only a matter of time."

"I see now why it is imperative to eliminate END here in Earthland so he can be raised once again. Perhaps this time, he will be even more vicious. It is true that the END we have now is a touch too lenient."

"I believe he will be. But for now… all that is left to do is wait."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Jackal." END's snarl was disturbing and low, the growl reverberating through the silent room into the darkness. The black swallowed up the sound and not an echo was heard.

Jackal dipped his head in a mock bow, a sharp grin stretched from cheek to cheek. "Lord END. How ever did you get all mixed up with General Nova here?"

A vicious roar burst forth from END's throat, but before the Demon's could clash in battle, a single pale hand gripped END's forearm with a surprising amount of strength and stopped him in his tracks.

"END…Leave us, free the rest of the Slayers and get out of here."

Red eyes flashed in anger. "Leave you here alone to fight Jackal? No backup? No partner? Do I look like a fucking bastard to you?"

Lucy ground out her answer between gritted teeth. She was trying not to snap at END, and even though she felt annoyed that he seemed to forget just how damn powerful she truly was she felt thankful that someone was watching her back. "Jackal is mine. He was there END. He destroyed my castle, my only home. He killed my people. They are all dead END. All of them. This is not just for me. This is also for them. So go."

When he didn't move a muscle and just stared blankly at her face, she snapped a single foot around and kicked the stupid Demon in his shin. She hoped to all the Gods above and below that it hurt like hell. The pain seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in as he winced at the sharp pain from her armoured boot. "Jackal is mine, END."

END huffed and pointed a single clawed finger at her face, a terrifying amount of pride at her words on his face. But there was also fear, for her life, or perhaps fear of her death. "FINE! But don't you fucking die on me. You hear? We have shit to talk about and I can't do that with a corpse." END reached forward and pulled her into a crushing embrace, smashing his lips down onto hers in a kiss so fierce Lucy was sure her mouth was bruised. It was sloppy and rushed and powerfully arousing. It also ended too soon for her liking. "If you're not out of this place in one hour…I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself."

They disregarded Jackals cries of disgust and annoyance. "I promise END. I'll make it out."

Lucy blinked as he let her go, sly grin spreading onto his face as he felt her eyes on him as he disappeared with a flash of Hellfire and black flames. "Give him hell Luce."

Her answering grin was as close to manic as one could get without being completely insane. "I'm all fired up…"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

He sprinted down corridors, passed countless doors and knocked over at least nine different servants in his haste to get to the Slayers as soon as he possibly could and get back to Lucy before she did something stupid. He knew she was a risk taker, but that didn't matter at the moment, and while he was worried about her, he also knew without a doubt that Jackal was hers to destroy.

END shook his head as he skidded around a corner, scaring two errand boys in the process, and used his momentum and a small flap of his wings to rocket down the hallway at a greatly increased speed.

Lucy wouldn't die. She was too strong, too resilient, too fucking _stubborn_ for that to happen. And anyways, they had to talk about all the things that had happened between them and she had promised him that she would come back to him, alive.

At least she didn't promise that she would come out of this unhurt, because he knew the battle raging downstairs would be hard for her. But that glint in her eyes, and the way she had looked so determined, so forceful, had ignited something in his veins and he couldn't help himself from kissing her.

It was either that or rip her armour and clothes off in the middle of Hell's Core and ravage her raw in front of Jackal.

And that really wasn't the best option, even if everything inside of him was screaming for him to lose control.

END stopped outside an innocuous door and had to backtrack several paces as he had gone too far in his haste.

Completely ripping the door off its hinges, END was met with three pairs of eyes. Two deep red and one bright blue.

Two almost identical growls were heard, their origins were Gajeel to his left and Ryos to his right, while Sting looked on passively with a small grin.

"What are you doing here END? Why come back for us?" Gajeel would of course voice his opinions easily. He was always running his mouth.

He didn't have time for this. Questions and answers as well as an exchange of well thought out quips and whit needed to be done _after_ they got out of this place.

There just wasn't enough time.

"There isn't time for this! I'm getting you out now; we have to get out of here and back to Domus. The King is expecting you, expecting _all of us_ to go there. Wendy has already gone ahead."

"You just expect us to listen to you? After everything? Where is that woman that was with you the first time? Did you kill her? Imprison her?"

"ARG! She's fighting Jackal in Hell's Core right now. I have no time for this shit!"

Both Ryos and Gajeel still looked wary and skeptical and he knew that they would never willingly go with him. He wished again that Lucy was here with him to deal with these stupidly stubborn Dragons.

"END…show them your other form. They will understand then." Sting gave him an encouraging grin. It was small, but it was something.

Letting Natsu's image come forth, he watched as both Gajeel and Ryos looked confused, then dumbfounded, then enraged. "I'll rip the Emperor to pieces for this! Using the Prince as the host for a Demon. I can't believe that we thought Natsu was dead all these years but he was literally in front of our faces all this time."

Ryos spoke for the first time and his voice was quiet but contained an unhealthy amount of suppressed emotions. "We will come with you END. We will require an explanation for all of this when we do get to Domus, of course."

Natsu's famous fanged grin lit up the room and the three Dragon Slayers were transported back to a time full of laughter and brawls, of brothers and comradery.

How the mighty had fallen.

Snapping off the cuffs and unravelling the chains around each Slayer was easy work and END was happy to see that even though the Slayers hadn't had free reign of their bodies for a long time, they were still fit to fight. There were no atrophied muscles or weakness, and they all seemed to be gearing up for the worst case scenario.

Letting the Demon take over once more, he watched as each slayer let their Dragon run rampant. Ryos shifted into the shadows, while Gajeel's entire body was encased in impenetrable scales of iron. Opposite to Ryos, Sting's white scales crept up his body and were so pure that they were almost blinding.

"Show us the way END."

"What do you mean? You know the way out of the fortress…"

Sting shook his head and showed off his fangs in a feral grin. "No. Bring us to Nova. If she is fighting Jackal, then it will attract more Demons to her. She will need help. No one could fight all the Etherious off at one time, not even you. She was the one who risked her life to free us, to come here and save us from our prisons and got Wendy out without the Black Wizard knowing. We owe her _everything_."

END hadn't thought of that. Hell, he didn't even think that Lucy had thought of that when she had challenged Jackal by herself. While he didn't like the thought of other Dragons vying for Lucy's attention (he was the one who would always be by her side, no matter what, obviously), he commended the Slayers on their loyalty and perseverance. They seemed to bounce back from their imprisonment even faster than he thought, but they had had eons to wait and think about what they would do if they were free.

And it seemed like they wanted to fight.

END loosed a sharp growl that caught the other Dragons by surprise. It was full of dominance and immediately, they could feel their inner beasts bowing towards the Demon.

Evidently, END still had some Dragon in him. It made sense that the Fire Dragon King's son was a Drake, their alpha, protector and leader. But from the look in his eyes, END had absolutely no idea what those noises meant, that they were coming out based on his instincts around his long forgotten nest mates.

No matter. They would talk later, for now they needed to focus on the task at hand.

One Demon and three Dragons sprinted down the hallways towards Hell's Core, but before they could make it even half way there, a shuddering boom was heard from deep below while the aftershocks jostled and rocked them like an earthquake.

Each man gagged and whined, their motion sickness acting up. They hadn't felt their stomachs roiling like that since they were children and END didn't even know he could feel motion sickness as it hadn't happened before. Subconsciously he knew that this would happen to him and it was more than likely why he abhorred any mode of transportation except flying under his own power.

Unfortunately, the rock that made up the corridor they were in was very old, and the mortar in between each brick porous with age. Rock and dust rained down around them. Almost immediately their closest exit towards the resurrection room was cut off.

Gajeel growled. "What the hell was that?"

Two other sets of shoulders shrugged while END threw his hands up in the air and looked more than annoyed with the world.

"Goddammit Luce! Always getting into trouble! When I get my hands on that woman…" END didn't know how to finish that sentence. It was either; kiss her senseless, or strangle her. He wasn't sure yet. But perhaps he was leaning more towards the first one, seeing as he could feel her lips against his once again.

"Who the hell is Luce?" Ryos whispered to Sting. They acted more like actual brothers than any of the other Dragons, and the fact that they were complete opposites was not lost to anyone else, nor was the irony. They were yin and yang, they completed each other. They were Sting and Rogue (as Ryos really did hate his given name) the twin Dragon Slayers.

Sting shrugged and promptly whacked the back of END's head (carefully as the Demon's horns were stupid sharp) to get him back on track and stop his incessant rambling. "Hey idiot! Let's get out of here. The fastest route down is blocked." And it had been; rock and brick and chucks of ceiling had stopped them from proceeding.

Gajeel smirked, smashed the glass out of the nearest window and threw himself out into the open air, reveling in the feeling of controlling his body, his wings and tail directing his flight downwards towards the ground. The three others followed suit.

"Holy shit! You really think that this 'Luce' or whatever could do all that damage?"

At Gajeel's exclamation, END turned to see the back half of the Fortress a crumbling mess of rock, wood, glass, and a huge amount of dust. "Uhm…yes? More than likely, yah. She definitely could."

"Okay who the hell is Luce exactly?"

As the Demon was going to go into a long winded explanation about how General Nova and Lucy and Luce were all the same people, but only he could call her by that special nickname, a single lop-sided figure could be seen walking out of the gigantic dust cloud and gloom.

Simultaneously, he recognized Lucy by her smell – stardust from her magic and cherry blossoms – as well as a new smell, salty ocean air. But then the caustic scent of iron hit his nostrils and he growled and snarled.

It was blood, and there was more than enough of it to set his nerves on edge.

The dust finally parted enough for them to see a head of lilac hair, gigantic ice blue eyes filled with relief and pain, glimmering golden broadsword at the ready and a blue haired figure draped over one shoulder. Grieves and a multitude of weapons strung on her waist and over her back clinked as she walked. She was covered in blood, black Demon ichor, bruises and burns. But she held herself well, even if they could all see that she radiated exhaustion in every step.

END felt like he needed to go to her and help, but knew her pride would be at stake, and that she might feel like less of a warrior if he wouldn't let her even walk by herself. It was a conundrum that set his teeth on edge and sent him whining quietly with indecision. In the end, he decided to wait for her, she had obviously been through much worse in her life, even if all he wanted to do was scoop her up and fly her away from all the bad things in the world.

He couldn't do that to her, she was too independent to even let him contemplate that. But as he watched her amble over to them – albeit slower than her usual gait – he couldn't feel more excitement. END had chosen an amazing woman to love, and that was evident here in this moment.

She was the picture of strength, and END couldn't help the feeling of absolute pride well in his heart. Lucy was here, she was alive. She had brought down half a castle and destroyed Hell's Core by the looks of things. Hopefully Jackal was gone as well and Juvia was safe for the moment.

Dumbfounded silence followed her magnificent entrance as END stepped forward and pulled an unconscious water mage off of Nova's shoulder. He quirked his eyebrow in a silent question.

 _Are you alright?_

She answered with a look.

 _I'm alive._

He could see she was favouring some of her ribs and had a cut on her chin that was still spilling blood as well as burns that were obviously from Jackals bomb curse. If they got her to Wendy, she would be fine in no time. An almost imperceptible limp on her right leg was shown when she had got closer, but he didn't say a word about her injuries. She was living and breathing.

It would have to be enough for now.

END reached out with one hand and stroked her face – biting back the whine that tried to force its way out of his throat seeing her in pain – with the back of his palm wiping off the dust and blood and sweat that streaked her skin. She smiled into the gesture, her heart light and free. The destruction of Hell's Core was a mighty blow to the enemy.

Lucy still held worry and guilt for Juvia but her friend was breathing normally and other than the fact she was bruised and completely naked (Lucy had covered her with her tunic and pants that bared the crest of Alvarez on them, leaving her in only her specially made armoured shirt and plated leggings) Juvia would hopefully be just fine.

Someone behind them cleared their throat awkwardly, snapping both END and Lucy back to the fact that they were still in danger of being found and then killed. Lucy nodded at the other Slayers and promptly drooped, showing off her pearly whites in a large yawn. She had used a lot of magic with that last spell – something that Leo would be berating her about soon enough – and could feel the tiredness creep into her bones as her adrenaline finally left her system.

END handed off Juvia to Sting – Gajeel's scales would hurt her and Rogue was half shadow when he was in his Dragon form – then scooped up Lucy into his arms after discarding all the weapons she held except for the single dagger in her left boot.

He smirked at the others as Lucy fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

"Boys…meet General Nova, also known as Lucy."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The flight back to Domus was uneventful thank the Gods, as Alvarez seemed to be in a state of panic due to the fact that half of the castle in their capital city had collapsed in on itself.

Four figures flew through the twilight towards the last Free State, only resting once to drink from a bubbling stream, and found themselves within the borders a little after midnight. Shortly after, the castle of Domus rose up from the black and one Demon and three Dragons (also two unconscious women) alighted on the ground within the courtyard and waited.

"Should we knock?" Sting stared up apprehensively at the imposing wooden doors in front of them.

END grinned and cocked his head listening intently. "Nope. They'll be here any second."

"Who-" The question was cut off as the doors were almost kicked off their hinges by a massive sparking blonde behemoth followed by a red-haired angel of death clad in metal and wielding at least fifty swords, an actual She-Devil, a massive wave of icy air curtsey of a completely naked man with spirally Demon tattoos, and Wendy stumbling along behind them as a sort of afterthought.

Immediately, the naked man shot forward as soon as he spied Juvia passed out in Sting's arms. He pulled her away from the Dragon with a look, spun around and sprinted up the grand staircase towards the infirmary. Porlyusica needed to look at her immediately.

"END! Why do I smell her blood?"

The giant electrically charged man seemed to grow in size as his anger ramped up. END didn't cower though – as there was no where to hide in the courtyard – and stood toe to toe with the Thunder God. "Calm down you over grown outlet, she's fine. Just asleep. She used a huge amount of magic." Wendy skipped over and started to heal Lucy's wounds, purring unhappily at seeing the woman who she thought of as a big sister so injured and unconscious.

The sword wielding woman pointed all her swords at the newcomers. "What happened?"

"We aren't entirely sure. Nova was fighting Jackal alone while I freed the Slayers-"

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" Laxus made to reach out and take Lucy away from END, but that apparently was the wrong move.

END's answering roar was nothing short of a Dragon's, full of power and intimidation and strength. Laxus was surprised to find himself bowing his head in submission (he would never admit to that fact of course) while his anger died unwillingly in his throat.

"She's strong you idiot! What would she say if she knew you doubted her strength and abilities?" The Demon was pissed. Lucy was a damn amazing woman and she would be annoyed beyond belief to hear such things come out of someone so close to her. He knew that her brother only wanted what was best for her, but she would sometimes get hurt. END knew that better than anyone.

"She'd say you were a bastard, Thunder Thighs. Stupid overprotective Dragon…don't you trust me at all?" Lucy's exhausted voice cracked from her very dry throat. What she wouldn't give for a glass of water.

At END's massive outburst, he had woken Lucy from her slumber. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton and her bones with lead. But she didn't ache from any of the injuries that she had sustained. It confused her for the moment, but saw two warm brown eyes smile up at her. Wendy had obviously healed her, so that meant that they had finally arrived in Domus. She pat the girl on her head before Wendy ran over to greet her Dragon family who all fawned over her like dotting big brothers.

Even Gajeel gave her a rough pat on the head, his passively grumpy face splitting into a quick smile.

Wendy shot away like a rocket when Sting reminded her about the injured woman they had brought with them, and now that Lucy was fine, Wendy could focus on other things.

END crushed Lucy to his chest purring happily while drinking in her scent. He was over joyed to have her in his arms and healthy again. "You're awake! We just got here and were trying to get inside so we can rest, but this massive jerkoff-" END stuck his thumb over his shoulder to point at a sheepish looking Lightning Mage "-got all pissy cause you were bleeding a little." He was exaggerating for show of course. She had been bleeding more than a little bit, but the wounds had clotted and scabbed over on the flight into Domus.

Laxus let out a sound that was a cross between a squawk and an angry cat growl. Whatever it was, felt absolutely emasculating, but he couldn't care less at the moment seeing the annoyance shine out of his baby sister's eyes. He was also not so happy how close END seemed to have gotten to Lucy in the time they were away.

"Dammit Laxus! I'm not a child anymore, and even then, I was never weak when I was small. When I came from Astralis I was given the name Nova for a reason! Do you remember why that was?" Laxus nodded his head slowly. He remembered all too well. "I've been hurt worse before and you know it! You didn't even act like this when END and I fought. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sting sidled up to the smiling She-Devil and whispered his question low so that Nova wouldn't hear him. "What the hell did she do that earned her the nickname Nova?"

Mira giggled lightly behind one hand, trying to hide her grin. "Oh that? When she was a child she came and asked the King to join his army and fight in the war, she was barely sixteen at the time. Makarov had agreed, but wanted to assess her magic, so he had put her up against Laxus. He was an ass at the time, even worse than he is now, and taunted her because she was skinny and malnourished. I think he must have said something about her Kingdom because the next thing that we all knew, she was glowing, levitating, and her eyes were solid gold. She was chanting this spell that no one had ever heard before and suddenly the training grounds had exploded and Laxus was knocked out cold. She was given the moniker 'Supernova' later that same day, but it was shortened to Nova later on."

"Damn. She's incredible…"

Mira just winked conspiratorially and flounced away towards Laxus leaving a dumbstruck looking Sting standing by himself.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Laxus chose not to answer Lucy, but instead scowled and turned on his heel to stomp back inside the castle petulantly like a little child, Titania, and the She-Devil followed in his wake.

"Welcome back END, I assume from your expression that things didn't go quite according to plan?"

In all the commotion from their arrival, END had missed the diminutive King standing before them. "Honestly Gramps? The whole thing went to shit, but we all came out of there more or less intact."

Lucy slapped him on the arm for using such vulgar language in front of their monarch, but END didn't give any indication that he cared or even felt the hit from her. She wiggled in his arms until he let her down with a slight pout, missing her weight and warmth against his chest.

"Lucy my dear, it's wonderful to see you again. Were you successful?"

"Mostly, but I would be more comfortable telling everyone at the same time about everything and hopefully Juvia will be alert enough to tell us how she ended up in Hell's Core. But we found and released all the other Slayers from their mental prisons. Unfortunately, Mavis still remains, it was too risky to attempt to destroy her lacrima."

Sting, Gajeel, and Ryos inclined their heads to the King who smiled happily up at them. "While I wish we could help Mavis, I trust your reasons." He turned to the awkward Dragons. "Wonderful! Welcome to Domus castle my boys. I'll take you to find new rooms for you all, I'm sure you could all use a rest from your flight back."

Leaving them with a quick goodnight, Lucy and END stood in silence as a soft breeze whipped around their heads, bringing the scent of rain and spring. The Demon snapped his wings out in one motion, stalking towards his "prey." He needed to feel Lucy in his arms again, so that he knew without a doubt that she was fine and alive and _real_.

"Come on Luce. Let's go to bed." The key wielder gave no objections to his request, only stretched her arms out and wrapped them around his neck, securing her hold on him as he took off into the cool night air.

Nostalgia crashed into him in waves as he set Lucy down on her balcony. He squeezed her tight once, and kissed her forehead, hoping the gesture would give her some peace of mind. He kissed both her cheeks, both eyes, her cute chin. He cupped her face in both hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips, once full of adoration and hope for the future.

Lucy sighed into END's affection, bones melting pleasantly from the heat. She felt him move to disentangle himself from her grasp, so she held tighter to him, gripping his neck and forcing his mouth to collide forcefully with hers.

He gave in without hesitation and kissed her with all the passion and want and need he had felt in the past five days, if Lucy didn't want him to leave, then he would do everything in his power to stay by her side.

Breathlessly, she looked into those red eyes that she had hated at first, but has now come to adore. "Stay with me tonight. _Please_."

He dragged her bodily into her room, closed the door that lead to her balcony and wrapped himself around the woman that held his heart. "Anything for you."

She grasped his horns and pulled him into a searing kiss. That one action said more than words ever could and he knew without a doubt that she felt the same.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Wendy my dear, could I hear your report on Juvia please."

Wendy bowed to the King nervously, aware of the many eyes on her. She had arrived earlier in Domus the day before, where a large blonde man named Laxus had ushered her into the castle once he had seen the letter she held in her hands from Lucy. She was immediately welcomed with open arms by the short King and people seemed happy that she was here in the castle, as her abilities were rare and sought after by many.

After handing over her pack that she had carried here to a woman named Levy and a green haired man called Freed, she had met Porlyusica shortly after a quick nap and relayed her story to all the Generals. Taken into the infirmary, she was overjoyed to find the Exceeds healthy, alive, but asleep. Quickly ridding them off the black magic from Lullaby, the cats had yet to wake, but it was only a matter of time and everyone was on pins and needles, waiting to hear their side of everything that had happened.

After the bluster that END's arrival had blown over and she had worked for at least an hour trying to ascertain if there was truly something wrong with Juvia, other than her broken ribs, cuts and scrapes.

"I couldn't find anything inherently wrong with Juvia. She will be fine I believe. But due to the nature of her imprisonment in Hell's Core, she will need to be monitored after today for at least a week when she is using her magic. She had not turned into a Demon yet and the only thing that had changed at all – so I've been told by her fiancé – is her eye colour. It used to be a dark brown, but now even the sclera is the same colour as her hair."

The King puffed absentmindedly on his long pipe. "Very well, thank you Wendy, you are a great asset to our cause and I am very happy that you are free from possession. I know Mest was looking for you earlier, why don't you find him?"

Wendy left after a quick bow and glowing smile. The King and his advisors, along with some of his family chuckled at her antics. That little girl was a ray of sunshine in their lives and everyone who met her loved her unconditionally. Even Laxus seemed to take to the small Slayer like a fish to water.

Speaking of the Lightning mage…"Why so grumpy Laxus? You're usually scowling, but you never pout like this unless it has to do with our Nova…"

"Tch, I'm not _pouting_. And it has nothing to do with Blondie, not directly at least."

"Then what is it my boy? Speak up."

Laxus grumbled and shifted, suddenly aware of all the other people looking on in interest for a new piece of gossip. "Never mind old man. Doesn't matter anyways." His pout was back full force, complete with jutting lip and small growls.

The King chuckled and blew more smoke rings. He had a feeling it had to do with how close their friendly Demon had become with his little sister.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?"

"My Liege! She blew up half the damn castle, it was chaos! How was I supposed to find her let alone stop her, Lord END and three vicious Slayers from leaving when I couldn't even see two feet in front of my face?"

A black aura surrounded the Emperor as he observed the carnage of his latest temper tantrum and listened to Invel's whining. Bodies were strewn every which way, all drained of their magic and life force without a drop of blood spilt.

In his opinion there was no excuse for letting the conspirators escape.

He was mildly frustrated that Bloodman had succumbed to his death wave and Jose had died in the collapse of the castle. But no matter, the others of his Shield would pick up the slack. The only saving grace was that Mavis' body was left unharmed. When he had heard and felt the explosion from below, he had immediately gone and checked on Mavis, but that was a mistake. He had assumed that they were after her and didn't even think for a moment that Hell's Core was the actual target.

A mistake he wouldn't make again.

His outburst was fueled by the knowledge that half his fortress was now essentially rubble and had lost Hell's Core, his only means to resurrect the Demons, Jackal, _and_ Lamy when it had exploded. He knew – from the feel of the magic and his intuition as well as observation – that it was due to Nova. She had infiltrated his castle, wormed her way into his plans and gathered information without his knowledge.

While he was preoccupied with rooting out petty spies and useless double agents, Nova had been skipping around his Fortress, his home, right beside what was left of his brother. END had brought her here and waved her under his nose in a blatant disregard to his authority and standing.

Power pulsed out around him and his followers scrambled back to a safe distance as a black wave of death poured out of the Emperor.

He was livid.

It was time for both END and Nova to perish, the battle on the horizon would soon come to a head, and he would lead his Empire to victory.

* * *

 **AHHHH! I know I'm a bit of a troll…but don't you worry. The next chapter is rated M. ;)**


	28. Ruby

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

THE FUCKING SMUT GODS WERE NOT SMILING DOWN UPON ME FOR THIS! ARG! (Had to restart this damn thing 3 FUCKING TIMES… I was reminded by the ever wisdomous **12RedSky34** – it's a word, no judging – that if it doesn't come naturally to not force it. Kinda like a fart. Or it'll end up shitty.)

This chapter is written exclusively for **PotatoGirl14** whose enthusiasm just cannot be contained (her review was in all capital letters, loved it, made me smile), and **12RedSky34** , my big pervert friend whose love of all things smut was the driving force behind this chapter…your unwavering support helped so much for this chapter. THANK YOU!

This chapter is rated **M** , please mind the purity marks ( **XXX** ) as they will show the beginnings and endings of the good stuff ;) Please be aware of your own boundaries and enjoy!

(Also! People are all up in my business about GaLe! I've never written anything before for Levy and Gajeel because I am the biggest shipper of GaLu, but if you guys really want to see a Shrimp and a walking Pincushion interact…I WILL MAKE THIS HAPPEN SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCKING BELIEVE IT! Who am I to deny the masses…?)

BEWARE! HORNY DEMON DRAGON MEN! A REVEALATION! A SMALL BLUE ANNOYING FLUFFBALL HAS APPEARED!

 **OMG ANYONE ELSE SCREAMING FROM 532? NO!? JUST ME?**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Ruby**

 _Ancients believed that this stone passed all other stones in virtue, surpassing even diamonds, it is the Queen of gems, only fit for nobility; Chinese Emperor Kublai Khan was rumored to exchange an entire city for a gigantic ruby; the talisman of passion, protection, and prosperity, while its glowing hue suggests inextinguishable flames; Old legends from Burma (Myanmar) state that if the ruby was placed under the skin, that the person adorned would become invulnerable; Ruby initiates the sensual pleasures in life._

* * *

She was beautiful in the moonlight, under the stars, as if she was born of the night sky and filled with stardust and the cosmos. Even when she was dead tired, sweaty, covered in her own blood and Demon ichor, she was just as enchanting as she usually was.

She was all that he had ever wanted, in this part of his life at least. He was also sure that if Natsu had ever had this chance, that he would have taken it without a second thought. He was sure that both sides of himself loved Lucy to the ends of Earthland, while another – much smaller but no less important – part of himself that was both attached to him and then also not, wanted him to ravage her until she only knew his name (or names, as his case was a special one) and no others.

Tonight he would show her just how he could be her everything, her one and only. He would treat her better than anyone in existence, love her more than had ever been seen before, covet her more than a Dragon's horde of gold and jewels and show her that she was his Queen, his warrior Princess, his General Nova, _his Lucy_ all rolled into one.

He would go to hell and back for her because he knew that she would do the exact same for him. He would be her Demon Lord END, her Dragon King, her Natsu and she would know what screaming her throat hoarse while his name spilled form her lips sounded like before the night was over.

Her hands around his horns slid down to the base, drawing slow circles around them. He broke off the passionate wild kiss and moaned into the crook of her neck.

How had she known that he had an erogenous zone by his horns? How had she even found it?

His thoughts jumped back to the present as her nails scratched through his hair sending tingles down his spine while gooseflesh rose over his exposed forearms and neck.

So Nova wanted to play with fire did she? She wanted to provoke Lord END?

If that is truly what she wanted, he would give her the flames that she desired.

Hellfire that is.

He spun Lucy around and slammed her against the stone of the wall, smashing his lips over hers in a kiss that was too much and not enough. It was wet and sloppy; full of passion and need, it was nothing like the kisses they had experienced in the past few days. Those were all filled with promises of the future, or a time unnamed that they hoped would come to pass.

But this, _this_ was a meeting of two souls beyond ready to become one. This was what they had hoped for, dreamed about. They knew it would happen one way or another and both thought it was long overdue.

His devilish tongue snaked its way into Lucy's mouth to play with her own. She whimpered and sighed into his mouth and he gladly devoured every sound that she made.

END gripped her under her knees, lifting her effortlessly so that her legs wrapped around his hips, their cores aligned, rubbing against each other with every small movement. END was nearing his limit and she hadn't done more than kiss him, it was maddening…

…But also deliciously intoxicating. She had always been, and always would be like a drug to him. He would need more and more of her as the days slipped by and no amount would ever sate his growing hunger.

However, by the way she was sucking on his bottom lip and teasing his tongue into playing with hers, he could tell that his need wasn't one sided. Lucy ached for him as well, in her bones and skin and core, a deep seated pulse was felt by both that screamed for more of each other's touch, more of the other in general.

The kisses were pleasantly mind boggling, but Lucy wanted to lose all sense of time and all manner of thought from her brain until she could only feel.

She ripped her mouth away from his and gestured towards the two doors on the other side of her room. In between licks and nibbles that she placed on his neck and jaw she panted, small puffs of air glancing over his sweaty skin. She could feel the shiver wrack his muscular frame. "END…I'm all… _dirty_ …"

And she was, in the literal sense. She was covered in only her chain mail shirt, plated pants, copious amounts of her own blood and ichor. They could both care less about the state they were in because they were together and fixated wholly on one another, but the blood was a bit much, and it was certainly sticky.

And not in a good way.

He grinned as her tongue licked a wandering path from his chin to his earlobe before she pulled that fleshy bit into her mouth and gave it a rough suck. At the same time, she rubbed the base of his horns – her hands had never removed themselves from that oversensitive place – and his arousal practically leaped in his trousers while he jolted against her core.

She chuckled in his ear at the fact that she was pushing him beyond his limits of control already. He pulled Lucy off the wall and her legs wrapped around him more tightly so that she stayed around him as he made his way to her bathroom. Her heat rubbed against his straining length with every step, the movement was both wonderful and terrible at the same time.

He had never been so thankful in his life to see a shower chamber and wash basin. END needed a moment to cool down so that he could make whatever came next, whatever she would allow to happen, to be the something that Lucy would never forget.

Staying in his arms, connected at all times by their mouths or tongues or teeth on skin, END placed her delicately on the counter by the wash basin. "You're wearing too much Luce…"

She could only nod in acceptance, wishing that he would just burn away her clothes. But, these were special pieces; ones that she wouldn't want to part with so easily.

But END seemed to understand that on some level.

He leant back and fiddled with the shower chamber controls, preoccupied at the moment with the feeling of her legs around his waist and the need to find the perfect temperature so that the water wouldn't burn her. To feel even slightly hot t him, the water would have to be somewhere between 'boiling' and 'lava.' END wanted her to get clean, not melt her skin off her bones, so he needed the wherewithal to do it properly.

She wasn't making it easy for him though. As he tried to focus on the water, Lucy had decided that she should distract him by skimming her fingertips up his bare arms. While not entirely sexual, it did send interesting shots of electricity down his spine, tingling and gathering near the base.

Finally finding a setting that worked, END chuckled and grabbed her wandering hands in his own. She smiled cheekily at him, mirth and happiness shining in her eyes.

He placed small chaste, lingering kisses to each of her finger tips, and delighted in the fact that her breathing hitched and stuttered ever time his lips touched her skin. He kissed and nipped her palm of her right hand slightly, but huffed as he had to stop. He had run out of bare flesh to taste seeing as she was still very clothed.

This…would not do.

Smirking mischievously, let go of the Demon form, willing Natsu to come out and play with the Celestial creature he had caught in his grasp.

Piece by piece he removed all of her clothing.

Her chainmail shirt came first, pooling on the tiled floor with a soft clink. END leant forward and nuzzled the mark he had made on her shoulder days prior, paying homage to the fact she was his chosen, soon to be mated half. Even if he had no idea why he was doing what he was doing, it felt important to him somehow.

Lucy ran her hands through his pink-hair and scratched at his scalp lightly. She didn't which side of the man before her joined her tonight, honestly, it could be both and she would be just as happy. Nova sighed when she realised that she was truly happy here in his arms her grip in his sakura locks tightening slightly as END placed a very hot, very sloppy kiss to the scar.

His hands wandered and slid over every inch of bare skin he could reach on her, mapping her scars, taking in her imperfections and loving ever plane, every divot, every corner of her body. How could he not? She was lovely, a true work of art, though she wasn't fragile like china, but her will was like iron and her beliefs as steel. He knew that he could handle her just as he wanted to and she wouldn't break, but instead beg for more.

And more he would give her.

Their kisses became more insistent, filled with fiery passion and dueling tongues. END's fingers slipped down to the waist of her plated leggings, hooking a single digit of both hands into the band and slowly…oh so slowly, pulling them down her legs revealing gloriously creamy thighs and defined muscles in their wake. "You're so beautiful Luce, truly."

His eyes spoke the truth. Lucy saw that it wasn't an empty compliment used to placate her in the moment, but something that END really believed.

Her heart and stomach fluttered in tandem. END thought she was beautiful.

That simple sentence rocked her to her core. Nothing anyone had ever said before impacted her the same way.

It was as if a dam had broken inside of her and Lucy let her fantasies and dreams come alive. Her inhibitions lowered from his kisses, her mind muddled and fuzzy from his touch, Lucy dove towards his mouth once again in a kiss so fierce their lips bruised, but neither cared.

 **XXX**

A flurry of action commenced. END's open tunic, trousers and underwear were lost as well as Lucy's own undergarments, forgotten in the moment on the floor.

Hands roamed and searched, pawing and sliding across newly revealed flesh.

Panting for air, END gave Lucy a long hard look, the last signal before he took something precious from his Lucy that she would never get back.

He found no hesitation in her eyes and let go of a breath he had been unconsciously holding. She wanted this too, just as much as he did.

END lead Lucy towards the pouring water, marveling at how she looked so amazing, even covered in blood and ichor. Everything about her called to him.

To claim, to possess, to hold, to love, to _devour_.

She hissed slightly as the hot water hit her tense muscles, soothing the anxiety and the rest of the battle with Jackal from her skin and bones. Wendy had done a remarkable job healing her, but she was still sore, and expected to be for at least another day.

She took the time now to look at her soon to be lover, END and Natsu both, _really_ look at him and at all the deliciously tanned flesh, taut muscles and his gleaming eyes. He was spectacularly toned and very fit, his abdominals and biceps speaking of battles hard fought and training sessions completed.

Lucy hummed happily as large warm hands slid over her body filled with fresh smelling soap, ridding her of the sweat and other fluids that had accumulated on her from the Fortress. Dust and dirt, red water and black sludge flowed down the drain and left her with only the memory of what had happened, but even then it was a fading one. How could she think about anything else than the man in front of her?

And _Oh_ , what a man he was.

Everything about him screamed dominance, from his sharp canines that flashed in the dim light, to the strong fingers that soothed and rubbed maddening circles all over her body (missing the places that she wished they would touch of course), and lastly the member that hung heavily between his legs, half hard already.

END nipped at her shoulder playfully, watching as goose flesh dotted her arm and neck. He had caught her staring at the once place on him that he hoped that she would enjoy more than anything. But the blush on her cheeks and tips of her ears, she had had some very interesting thoughts about it. "What are you thinking about Luce? Hmmm?"

His hands finally slipped from where they were massaging her shoulders, to gently cup her chest in both hands. The weight of both her breasts was a good feeling, one that had images of him licking and sucking on that tight bud in the center running through his mind.

How would she taste there?

There was only one way to find out.

"Wha-oh" Lucy's meager reply was cut short as the Demon dipped forward and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, hot tongue and sharp teeth joining in to make her writhe with pleasurable pain. His talented fingers mimicking the same movements on her other neglected peak.

END's tongue was scorching as it drew tight circles around her nipple, the suspense killing her slowly. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to submit and _beg and plead_ for his touch in that over sensitive place.

But she was General Nova, and she bowed to no man, nor Demon. Two could play at that game.

And what a wonderfully exciting game it was.

END quirked an eyebrow as he listened to her panting breaths, waiting for his Lucy to ask him to give her all the pleasure in the world, but instead, he felt her hands skim down his front in a wandering, meandering path, taking in all his muscles and dipping into every divot.

He drew her in closer, banding his unoccupied arm behind her back and switched to her other breast, eager for another taste of her, to lathe and suck at more of her silky skin.

He finally drew out a moan from her throat, the sound sending tingles of pleasure down his spine and to gather at the base. His arousal for her spiked, and his growing hardness now stood rock solid against her inner thigh.

Suddenly, without warning, the tables were turned on him. Those hands of hers - which he had forgotten about - reached their destination. One cupped his balls gently while the other slowly explored his hardness. END nearly collapsed at the feeling, and only the fact that his knees had locked long before this point kept him standing.

"You're so warm…" She whispered between breathy sighs. The Demon looked at her through wide surprised eyes and caught her gaze. What he saw there stalled the breath in his chest and sent his heart hammering against his ribcage.

While he could smell her arousal - the scent thick and warm in the air, floaty through the steam from the shower - he could see her emotions there, like a window into her soul.

Lust. And Need. So much need that he unconsciously growled low in his chest, the sound passing through hers. She gasped at the feeling , smiling up at him through the water and watched as he tipped his head back to hit the wall behind him.

His eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the feeling of her hands gripping him in her palm, sliding over him, swiping off a drop of pre-cum off his head. He jolted, his eyes blowing open fast enough to see Lucy lick his essence off her thumb.

She smiled cockily at him, as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him, that little minx. But as she grinned, she let go of him, his warmth leaving her hand and sent him whining at the loss.

For exactly three seconds he internally pouted, dropping his gaze from her.

That was his first mistake, he should know by now that Lucy was unpredictable - a stickler for rules - but still able to take him by surprise more often than not and that he should never look away from her.

END felt her breasts - long forgotten in his hands, he had only been focused on her hands on him - slide down his front and watched the top of her blonde head as she dipped forward and –

 _OhsweetTartaros._

"Oh Gods! Luce...wha-"

All he could feel was a delicious heat, her tongue lapping and licking at his flared head. He was lost to the pleasure as she bobbed up and down his length, sucking him in deeper with every pass.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think anything passed ' _holyfuckingshit_ ' and was instantly growling and purring, the noises lost to his ears, but fell heavily on hers. He spoke of pleasure and heat and love without even saying one word.

She looked up at him then - as his eyes were glued to her already and his hands tangled in her silky golden hair - his arousal sliding in and out of her slick mouth, lust and something deeper in her brown eyes, and she _winked_.

His control snapped then. She was too much for his iron will, breaking him down completely until he knew nothing but the control she had over him. His hips snapped forward and she let out a startled exclamation as the tip of him slid down her throat.

Thank the Gods that Cana had always been very vocal about the proper way to do these things while she was in between tipsy and drunk on Makarov's stash of mulled wine. All she had to do at this point was open her throat up and breathe through her nose. Easier said than done and found her gag reflex acting up sporadically.

But it was truly worth it watching END lose himself completely to her. He was so hot and _thick_ in her mouth, and she mapped out all his veins with her tongue. The contrast between the bumps of that muscle and the roof of her mouth made him moan and grip her hair harder, slamming his length down her throat faster with many snarls and half fished exclamations of her name.

And she liked that she could reduce END to something akin to a shuddering pile of mush, it made her feel so powerful - a different sort then when she was using her magic or in battle - it made her feel so empowered and beautiful.

It also made her arousal bloom, the dull ache between her thighs growing until she could barely stand it. Shifting slightly, she could feel the slickness, and knew that it would only grow worse if left for too long.

She was no stranger to self pleasure, but didn't know if it was _appropriate_ to this situation. Would END judge her? But she needed it, the way he watching her with those fierce onyx eyes made her want to give him a show.

Lucy knew him well enough by that point to love anything she did.

Reaching one hand between her spread thighs, while the other drifted to one of her peaks, and she felt END's hands brush the hair out of her face while he slowed his pace.

He wanted to see what she had to show him.

The hand buried between her thighs lightly brushed against her engorged clit and Lucy whimpered around him.

This caused a chain reaction and he slammed down her throat with more vigor while moaning her name with half formed pleas to 'keep going.' One hand plucking her nipples, the other buried deep within her own heat, Lucy bobbed her head faster, just so she could hear him beg her for release. "Show me Luce. Gods you look so damn sexy…"

She wanted to go with him at the same time, and the way that the coiling spring inside her stomach and the liquid heat pooling low in belly were swirling, it was very possible.

END watched with sharp eyes at her bent form, her eyes watering slightly from the force of his thrusts, the way the water ran down her exposed breasts. Gods, she was something ethereal, and he was sure she was some type of Celestial being.

"Lucy...you're so beautiful. Oh fuck…" She had hummed around his length and he lost all train of thought.

He could feel his release coming quicker than he wanted, but Lucy was too amazing, her mouth too gifted for him to hold back any longer. She slipped him out of her mouth, pumping him from base to tip and moaned, her eyes glinting mischievously. "END...you taste so fucking good…"

He ripped her hand off of him and pushed himself into the waiting heat of her mouth. Thrusting with abandon, once, twice, and on the third stroke, that tight band inside him finally snapped.

END emptied himself completely down her throat as a wild roar slipped passed his lips, his hands digging almost painfully into her hair to keep her from moving away. Whole constellations burst behind his eyes while the edges of his vision dimmed and spotted with his release.

He panted and moaned lightly as his softening member slid from her mouth and sloppily laid against his own thigh. END's back slid down the smooth stone wall and his eyes closed in absolute bliss, legs spread around Lucy's still kneeling form.

He knew that he would be content to sit here for years if need be, basking in the afterglow of the best orgasm he had ever had - and yes that included the one that he had had in the Fortress with Lucy.

A small whimper of need brought him back to the present, his eyes snapping open to see the goddess in front of him, hips rocking, thighs shuddering, her hand still stroking her sex to reach unimaginable heights.

 _Oh._

He had left her wanting, desperate to follow him over that cliff. Those brown orbs captivated him, and she finally pleaded with END to help her, the plateau she was sitting on was painful and she needed his help to take the plunge. "...please…"

His arousal jumped yet again, and he gathered her up and sat her so that she was straddling his muscular thighs. Pulling her hands away from herself - which was almost a crime in and of itself, perhaps she would let him watch once again someday - he dipped his own fingers into her slippery wetness, spreading her own arousal around, her folds were absolutely drenched and he growled in pleasure.

He did this to her, she was wet and wanting and absolutely panting in her need for him.

END banded own arm behind her back once again, holding her in place while he sunk two of his tapered fingers into her heat. He knew without a doubt that while her mouth had felt amazing around his cock, sucking and licking with that wicked tongue of hers, her core would feel infinitely better.

He was already hard again, imagining her walls convulsing and pulsing around his own length. He wanted to feel his Lucy around him in earnest, but first, his love needed him, so he would help.

He thumb brushed her clit and those hips of hers jumped and stuttered against his hand. "Gods...please, please END...so, I'm so clo-"

END's fingers twisted inside her, curling and pushing against her walls and he growled into her ear. "Come for me love, I want to hear you… _please Luce_ …"

She stilled for a moment that lasted both eons and seconds, and suddenly the spring released and sent Lucy reeling into the heavens to land among the stars. "Oh fuck! AHHH!"

Her world broke into pieces with her scream.

 **XXX**

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Leo paced in the Spirit King's throne room, his hair a rumpled mess clad only in a pair of well-tailored breeches and soft gold tunic, his usual armour missing. He was muttering to himself while the King looked on amused, and the rest of the Zodiac stood off to the side either concerned (Aries), annoyed (Aquarius), or impatient (everyone else).

"Why have you called this meeting my old friend? And why did you insist on the twelve being here?"

The lion didn't answer, but continued his stalking about the room like a man (lion) on a mission. He was obviously deep in thought and most of the other Celestial Spirits in the room knew there was only one thing that could get Leo riled up like this.

Lucy.

Or, as most of them – except Aquarius who called her Brat and Capricorn who called her Lady Lucy – knew her as Princess. Even though she had no Kingdom left, I didn't make her any less of a Princess in their eyes. She was still powerful, thoughtful, graceful and kind just a true Princess was, but she was also resourceful, passionate, brash and bolder than most grown men. She didn't take crap from anyone, and this more than anything was why Lucy was their beloved Princess.

She was everything they could ever want in a key holder – like her mother before her – and so much more. While Layla had been compassionate and kind to a fault, she was rather meek in her later days when the disease had sapped away most of her strength. It was a refreshing change to have someone wield their keys in battle and actually stand next to them as an equal.

Their Princess was one of a kind.

Even the Celestial Spirit King had a gigantic soft spot for her. She had everyone wrapped around her pinky finger, but she never knew it, nor did anything to exploit that fact. It made all the spirits fall in love with her even more.

But none more than Leo himself. While he was flirtatious in nature, and flitted from one female to the next like a butterfly to beautiful smelling flowers, there was only one that would ever, _ever_ hold his heart, and it was Lucy.

No one would ever know of this fact of course, for he barely acknowledged it himself – for it was too painful to really think about – so he acted just as everyone else did (mostly) and loved her from afar.

Aquarius rolled her eyes at the stupid lion cub and used a jet of scalding water from her jug to jolt the kitty out of his musings. "LEO! Hurry up and tell us why you demanded that we all meet together today. Scorpio and I were in the middle of a hot date. So…spit it out!"

Clothing drenched and hair plastered to his forehead, Leo snarled at the fish-lady-demon before he realized just who he was growling at. He sobered up at once and pouted.

"Our Princess has taken a lover."

Collectively, the room sighed, of course it would have to do with the fact that Leo was jealous of someone who had designs on his precious Princess. This included the King, who had long since figured out the infatuation Leo had with his key holder. "Why is this any of our business Leo? You know that our friend may take anyone she wishes and that person would be lucky beyond anything in all worlds to hold her heart..." The gigantic spirit sat forwards in his throne and squinted down at the lion. "There's more to this story isn't there?"

"Uhm. Yes. She had uh…decided to bond with…END. Well _decided_ to bond with him would be a bit of a stretch because honestly both of them looked as clueless as Capricorn does when someone asks him if he's ever sworn before."

"The Demon Lord…END. Our Princess…has had relations with…a Demon. But just not any Demon. The Demon that is the head of the Etherious Army and second only to the Black Wizard himself. That Demon?" Capricorn brushed nonexistent dust off of his black tunic, the twin daggers he had shoved up sleeves clinked as he moved. He deftly sidestepped that jab about his good name. He had in fact sworn before, it was just never when anyone could hear him. He was a proper gentleman after all.

"Yes." The lion wilted like a flower without water, he looked the picture of a defeated man (lion).

The King sat back, mustache quivering in thought. There were many things he could say, but for some reason he felt peace at this revelation. Things had finally come full circle and perhaps Lucy would be allowed a bit of happiness and joy in her life. "I see."

Leo stared, mouth agape, his entire being confused. "That's it? All you have to say is 'I see?' Seriously?" He waved his hands all over the place trying to convey the gravity of the situations to a bunch of utter morons.

Most of the other Spirts had already taken in this new information, cataloged it for future reference, and gotten over the whole situation. Aquarius smirked while she whispered to Scorpio about the Brat finally getting a boyfriend while Virgo asked everyone if their Princess required punishment.

Obviously no one answered _that_ question, as they thought that END could 'punish' their Princess well enough as it was.

"What do you want me to say Leo? We all know that Lucy and END had prior dealings together, and that he has been helping Domus to overthrow the Emperor. He has essentially switched sides at this point and we all suspected well before this that END was truly Natsu. Lucy and Natsu have been through so much throughout their lives, add on top of that they were separated while their hearts, their very _souls_ cried out for each other. You remember what she was like old friend, when she learned that Natsu had died? None of us, least of all myself, want to see her so close to wasting away again."

Leo nodded, placated for the moment until he remembered why he had realized that there was something new, something _different_ between them.

That mark on her shoulder.

He whirled around and addressed the King. "She has been claimed…well…half claimed."

This shook the spirits more than they wanted to admit, even if it was only partially done.

Claiming and being claimed was a very intimate and involved process. Linking two lives, two bodies, two _souls_ into one was a monumental thing. Very worthwhile if done correctly, but disastrous to get wrong. This was a dangerous course to take, but on the other hand, if anyone could pull it off it would be their Princess.

"How does that even work? That pink haired Brat isn't even a Dragon anymore. He's a Demon now, can he even claim someone? Do Demons even have that ability?" Blue tail swishing in the air, Aquarius adopted her no nonsense look – which was only slightly more terrifying then her normal bitchy face.

The Celestial Spirit King contemplated all his knowledge for a moment, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have an answer to that, only time will tell. Seeing as Demons are relatively new to Earthland, and we have never had any being of that sort here…it stands to reason that there are many things that we have yet to uncover about their species."

Leo sighed and slumped onto the floor, utterly spent and just ready for Lucy to call on him again so he could see her beautiful face and glowing smile. She really was amazing, a being made out of starlight.

His wistful smile was wiped off his face when the King chose to keep going in his explanation. "I do have a theory about this…I believe that it is very possible that Demons do claim in the same way as Dragons do, they both seems to be primitive beasts in a sense, you of all people should know the feeling Leo," At the lion's petulant whine the King laughed heartily. "Or perhaps it is a facet of Natsu shining through, part of his Dragon that was once suppressed under the Demon becoming dominant again when faced with its treasure."

Leo gazed up at his King and saw the slightly lecherous tilt to his ever present smile. "Whatever. I had to come to you about this because of what the Fates have seen. There are only two possibilities for the future. One, our Princess succeeds and smites the Black Wizard down, or two, she fails and dies. If they were to possibly link together, bond on that level and she did fail, END or Natsu or whoever the fuck he is would die as well. Don't we have a duty as immortal beings and her Celestial Spirits to at least warn Princess about what could potentially happen?"

As his voice finished echoing through the chamber hall, an electric shock skimmed along ever every nerve ending of every Celestial Spirit. The King peered down at the gasping Zodiac, his grin widening to a toothy smirk. "I believe it is too late for that, old friend."

Leo broke down into crocodile tears while whining about how his Princess was forever out of his reach now. Only sweet Aries felt even a modicum of sympathy for the poor lion that had lost his love while all the rest only looked on in amusement.

Hopefully Lucy would summon one of them soon so that they would get the whole story.

Preferably _not_ Leo.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 **XXX**

END scooped her up off the floor of the wash chamber, her heaving chest and bright pink blush pulling at his instincts to claim and savour the woman before him.

She came back down from her high as she felt his straining arousal bump up against her inner thigh, slipping between her parted legs against her slick heat as he walked them – unsteadily, as he was still a little weak from his own bliss – from the bathroom back towards her bed. They were still dripping wet, but neither cared.

Her legs were locked around his waist again, her hands smoothing through his damp hair. Lucy gripped his neck and brought him down towards her into a fiery kiss, full of twisting tongues and clashing teeth.

END swallowed her moans of pleasure while delighting in her sighs.

Lucy used the leverage to slide her core, wet and sticky from her previous release, against his member. Both groaned at the contact between them. "Luce…" He panted between nips and licks of her exposed neck and collarbone, "…if you keep that up I swear I'll take you right here. I won't make it to the bed…"

As an answer, or perhaps a challenge, Lucy languidly licked up his chest to his waiting mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Her sultry eyes locked onto his, and she deliberately thrusted herself against him, their hips bumping against the other in a very lewd, _very_ suggestive way.

END spun around and caged her against the wall, grinding his arousal forcefully against hers. "I- I can't hold back, you smell too good…"

Lucy didn't say a single word, only smiled and nodded once in acceptance. That was what she had wanted, craved desperately for a full week, maybe even longer.

She wanted END, the Demon, and Natsu the Dragon. She wanted the beast to take her and make it clear to all others that he was hers, and she was his.

A feral growl lit up the early morning, and with two quick snaps of END's hips, he buried himself fully in between those sweet thighs of his chosen. "Shit, Gods…your so fucking _tight_ …"

Lucy was so worked up at that point that she didn't feel any pain, only a small dull ache from her muscles accommodating his girth, but then a wonderful full feeling – slightly strange, but in a good way – stole over her body and for a moment she basked in the fact that END and she were finally connected as one. " _oh_ …END…yesss" Her breathy purr pushed him to the brink, and it almost all over before they had even begun.

In the next moment, END had started up a relentless pace, full of fire and snapping hips, grasping hands and half formed curses. Her warmth was beyond anything that he had ever felt before, those silky smooth walls constricting around him almost painfully as she whimpered and pulled him closer to her body. "You feel so damn good around me Luce… _so wet_ , so fucking hot…"

The both wanted, needed more of the other. END slammed a fist against the stone beside her head in an attempt to reign in his release, and shifted himself so that he had Lucy pinned between himself and the wall, his other hand cupping the back of her head tenderly to keep her from being hurt in his enthusiasm. He wasn't ready for this to be over so soon.

He sucked one bobbing nipple into his mouth, laving and loving the peak with his scorching tongue.

Lucy cried out from all the different sensations. The heat of END's mouth on her breast, one of his hands sifting through her golden locks lovingly, his cock sliding in and out of her core hitting that special spot inside her that had her looking upon the stars, and _oh!_

His other hand had dropped down to her throbbing nub, pinching and rubbing it, pushing her higher and higher –

Without a warning, a second even more powerful orgasm ripped through her like a heated knife, sending her soaring once again. She screamed her release, the sound muffled slightly by something. She didn't realise until later that night that she had clamped her teeth around his shoulder and broke his skin, but he would tell her that it was worth it.

END's powerful thrusts paused as she tightened and shuddered around his length, but picked up once again, but the rhythm was frantic, primal. The feeling of his chosen's teeth digging into his skin and flesh sending him into a state of arousal so intense, he could feel his blood boiling with magic and Hellfire.

Neither could see it, but at that moment, pale red scales crept up under his eyes and in patches over his forearms. His Dragon was asserting its dominance over the Demon inside him, if only for the time being.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did, he needed to complete the bond that he had left open ended for a week. It was time.

At the moment that he felt his seed fill the womb of his beloved Lucy, he dug his own sharp canines into her opposite shoulder than the one he had already marked, his magic flowing sharply through her, igniting her veins and lighting her entire being on fire.

And oh, what a pleasurable burn.

Three powerful shots of his essence filled her to the brim and he moaned at the knowledge that she was his, completely and utterly his.

 **XXX**

END staggered back to the bed – having pulled a very sated and very boneless Lucy back into his arms – and dropped himself, and subsequently her, onto the plush coverings in an inelegant manner. She snorted a soft laugh at the way their limbs tangled, elbows and knees knocking together.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, licking away the remnants of blood that still lingered from his bite – he had had enough wherewithal this time to not dig in so hard – and purred at the mixing scent that lingered. Smoke and lilac, like a campfire on a crisp spring evening.

"END…what…did that all mean…?" She sighed into his bare chest as he tried and failed to pull the comforter out from under them with one hand. So instead he wrapped himself around her in a tight embrace to stave off the cold of the morning that seemed to seep into the castle rooms.

Neither had the energy to light the fire within the grate, nor wanted to even acknowledge the sticky mess between their legs. They would deal with that tomorrow.

"You know how I feel about you Luce. I'll follow you to the ends of Earthland and back if you asked me to."

He could feel her lips curve into a smile where she rested against him, and that was enough for now. "I know. I feel the same."

And he did know, and he loved that feeling, he loved her. But he didn't need to tell her that, he knew that she had already realized that and felt the same for him.

Sleep pulled on both of them, and soon they drifted away into blankness, content in the moment to be with each other.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Laxus squinted his eyes at the two standing in the middle of the room. There was something...different...about them than the last time he had seen them. Yes he was still tired from not getting quite enough sleep last night and this was a fairly early morning summons…but he wasn't crazy. He could just feel the difference in how END and Lucy were acting compared to the last time he had seen them together. They were full of sunshine and daisies and _smiling_ like idiots, and it was only just passed eight in the morning. Well, END's smile looked more like a cocky smirk, but who was he to judge others while his face was a perpetual mask of grumpy.

For one, they were standing awfully close to one another, which as of late didn't mean jack shit, but there was something in the way that END angled himself towards his baby sister. His eyes and body followed her wherever she stood as if Lucy was a magnet and he was caught in her pull.

No...A better way to explain it was as if Lucy was his sun, or perhaps his world, and he was the moon. They worked in tandem, always orbiting each other, separate but always near to each other.

The second thing that was bothering him was their scent. He wasn't a true Dragon Slayer by any means, but he had a nose that worked well beyond average. The fact that he couldn't distinguish between their scents now made him antsy to say the least.

It was like the times when he had noticed Bickslow's and Cana (and Laki and sometimes Kinana's scents change for a while, all at the same time usually.) Mind you usually it happened all at the same time and only for a day or so until their own natural musk came forward again through exercise and exertion. But Lucy and END's was stronger.

So that meant that if it reminded him of Bickslow's little escapades…

...no.

 _Deargodsinheaven_ no! His sweet baby sister, the light of all their lives, General Nova the last virgin of their little family (minus Levy who he was sure would have lost her innocence to a book if that were possible years ago) had given up that title…

...to a Demon.

And of course it had to be Lord END, the deadliest Demon ever created. It couldn't have been anyone else, could it?

Did anyone else notice their weird behaviour? Didn't anyone else understand how weird this was? Especially for him!

He was the older brother, the one who she came to for protection, for comfort, for her training needs. Laxus was supposed to be her bulwark and anchor to this world until she didn't need him to keep her tethered to this Earthly plane anymore.

Until she found someone who she would spend the rest of her life with.

He almost gasped out loud. Is that was this was? Had END managed to gain her trust in not only his strength and abilities, but trust enough for Nova to finally give over to her more feminine side and lay with a man?

Laxus felt odd. On one hand, he wasn't the foremost male in her life anymore if what he smelled was the true and he relished that fact that Lucy had grown up enough to that she was taking those steps forward. On the other hand, he felt slightly replaced.

Would she even have time for him anymore? Would they still train and bicker and fight with each other? Would they still stay up late into the night and whisper secrets back and forth until they fell asleep? Would she still creep into his bed when she had yet another nightmare of death of her father or mother or best friends or Kingdom?

Only two people knew of his softer side that loved to share snuggle and eat shitty cake at two in the morning beside his sister as they talked about the newest sword wielding method. The first was Lucy, and she was sworn to take that information to the grave, the second was Free, for he had walked into one too many of those cuddling sessions to pass it off as mere coincidence.

Plus Laxus loved that stupid green haired rune Mage above all things on Earthland, so he was privy to all of the blonde man's secrets and even participated when they thought no one was the wiser.

Laxus' head snapped up as he glimpsed a pair of golden grieves that he recognized as Lucy's. She stood in front of him, eyebrow crooked expectantly like she was waiting for him to say something. He realized that the whole room was looking at him strangely.

He shook the last of his thoughts out of his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lucy smirked. I was about to tell everyone some interesting news and was wondering where your head was at moments ago? Up in the clouds again? You don't usually day dream Thunder Thighs. You alright?" Her grin was mocking, as was her tone.

Who was he kidding? Nothing would change between them, especially not this back and forth exchange of wit and sniping retorts that he secretly coveted. It kept him on his toes, don't judge him.

He smiled down at his sister, mirth glowing in his eyes. He bent down towards Lucy's ear and whispered low enough to that only she would hear. Well, and END, but Laxus didn't need to know that just yet.

"And you don't usually smell of brimstone and smoke…do you Blondie?"

Lucy clapped her hands together with a smug grin on her face and she turned back to address the gathered crowd of her friends and family, a small touch of pink creeping up her cheeks and ears.

"I know you are all wondering what happened while we were in the Black Fortress. To sum up our experience for now as time is a bit short as the Exceeds are bound to wake at any moment…" Lucy started to pull off her armor piece by piece, letting it drop heavily onto the ground while still speaking in a light conversational tone. "...END and I have managed to free all the trapped Dragon Slayers and have brought them back to Domus to fight with us, Jose and Bloodman both died in the collapse of the fortress, we gathered an immense amount of information that Levy is currently sifting through."

Her grin turned terrifyingly feral and some inched back in fear, while Titania looked on with pride – that was her signature smile after all. "I destroyed Hell's Core taking down half the Fortress and obliterated Jackal in the process."

Most people were ecstatic at this news, none more so than King Makarov, but everyone kept silent as they knew just by Nova's tone that she had saved the best and most exciting news for last.

As she removed her breastplate, pauldrons, and gautlets, some were slightly worried that General Nova had a fever and that was the reason she was removing her outer shell of magic armor (it was either that or Lieutenant Fullbuster's stripping had finally become contagious and it was only a matter of time before they were all fighting in the nude) but that thought died in everyone's minds as the last piece fell away and all that was left was Lucy in a corset that was loose and fitted for battle, a pair of tight leggings, hardy leather boots and golden grieves.

While there was so much to look at (namely Lucy in all her bodacious glory) two things truly stood out.

One was her elated grin at laughing eyes at the fact that she had stripped down to her underwear, and the second was the biggest revelation of all that rocked five specific mages down to their cores.

Adorning both of Lucy's shoulders were twin bite marks, while teeth indents and black and purple bruises staining her milky skin.

To most of the room, it looked like their General Nova had been mauled by a beast (well...she had but in an entirely different sense that she enjoyed immensely) but to Sting, Gajeel, Ryos, Wendy and a truly confused and irate Laxus, those bite marks signified something they hadn't seen in at least ten years.

Those were the marks of a Drake claiming his Queen. A sort of warning sign for other males who would wish to mate with her. Only the top of the food chain would signify claiming like that, and the powerful image it created had all the Slayers brain's suddenly hardwire from 'General Nova - strong capable Mage of Domus' to 'Queen of the nest - protect at all costs.'

They would all now throw themselves in front of a rampaging wyvern for her, if there was even a small chance that she would make it out alive. Their lives were now tied to hers, even if it was a subconscious thing.

As much as that new revelation startled the Slayers in the room, it didn't change anything for them. Laxus was already her big brother, sworn to protect her come hell or high water already. Wendy would do anything for the first person who showed her even a modicum of motherly love, while Gajeel, Sting, and Ryos respected the hell out of her for saving them when they weren't strong enough, taking Wendy back to Domus as quickly as possible, and being able to overlook the death and destruction their bodies had brought the many Kingdoms of Fiore over the years.

Titania broke the strange silent spell that had engulfed the room. "Lucy, what happened? Who has done this to you?"

Wendy took this as her que and ducked out of the room, wanting to check up on Charles and the other Exceeds. She really didn't want to know about her Drake's mating ritual in any way shape or form.

The lightning mage watched as Lucy's eyes drifted over to END, and they shared a secret smile, something tender and almost heartbreakingly sweet. That one smile clinched it for Laxus.

END and Lucy or Natsu and Lucy or all three people…whatever the amalgamation was…had fallen so deeply in love you could practically taste it.

"I have been claimed."

"What? Claimed? By whom?"

Even though Laxus knew it was coming, her answer shocked him straight to his core. (No, the irony wasn't lost on him either.) "By END."

Well…that did explain the brimstone.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Oh my! You're finally awake! You're the first one!"

"Owie…my head is killing me. How long was I asleep for? And who are you anyways?"

"My name's Wendy. You've been sleeping for…awhile. You're in Domus now, in the castle. King Makarov and everyone is here, we've been waiting for you."

"Oh. Well…nice to meet you Wendy. My names Happy…"

"I know! I've been looking forward to talking to you for quite some time."

"…Have you seen Natsu or Lucy? I have to tell someone something really important but I can't quite remember what it was…"

"Uhm. Well…why don't I bring you to speak with the King? He can tell you everything, and maybe it will jog your memory."

"Aye! Can we go get some fish first?"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Luckily for Lucy – who truly delighted in flustering her friends and family, while making King Makarov choke on his smoke from his pipe (it was a nasty habit for a man his age to have anyways) and also fortuitous for END who was getting both death glares as well as threats to his life, liberty, and many anatomical structures that Lucy would prefer him retain for future…encounters…they were all interrupted by the door slamming open and quick footsteps running through the center of the room.

Lucy donned her golden armour quickly, it wouldn't do to stay in only her corset for very long and there were more important things happening at the moment it seemed. END was already eyeing some of the more lustful gazes of their comrades and they really didn't need to have Domus' castle burned to the ground as the result of a brawl over her of all things.

Luckily the inside of her armour was padded or she was sure she would have been chafing by now in some unsavoury and quite frankly embarrassing places. She recognised the small figure that cut a path towards the King, but frowned at the uncharacteristically sour look on her friends face.

"Levy, my dear, have you finished?"

Short blue hair swayed with her nod. Levy held a file that Lucy belatedly realised was the one that they had liberated from Alvarez earlier that week. She was holding the infernal thing away from her body in one hand like it was vile or poisonous or something unpleasant that someone would find on the bottom of their boot.

It could only mean one thing. She had found answers and they were not good.

"Can you please give us your report?"

The Tactician stepped forward slowly, her hands shaking slightly while holding the notebook and file that contained everything that they had ever wanted to know about how END was created. She cracked the yellowing pages open to a marked one her eyes taking in the elegant writing that she hated with every fiber of her being.

She looked up to see pure, unadulterated fear shine out of Lucy's eyes. She knew that her friend was terrified about what she would find in this text. Next to her stood an apprehensive END, his tanned face slightly paler than normal.

Levy had read through everything. Twice. Lucy definitely had a right to be afraid of its contents. If this request hadn't come directly from the King, and it wasn't essential for her friends to have some piece of mind, she wouldn't have read it more than once, most likely wouldn't have read it at all.

A large warm heavy object patted the top of her head. She looked over to see one of the Slayers that had come from Alvarez to join their cause, his sharp red eyes boring into hers. What was his name?

Garret..? Gerald? Something like that. But she knew that he was the Iron Dragon Slayer by the amount of piercings that he had in his body and the slight tang of metal that he smelled of. Like a coin.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Levy had read extensively on many topics, including the Slayers so that Domus could meet them on the battle field without a disadvantage, and knew that they had heightened senses that included eyesight, hearing, and olfactory. With a small jolt, she realised that he was reacting to either her hormones that she was giving off, or maybe it was her elevated heartrate?

Perhaps he could smell her fear? Whatever the reason, the comfort was welcomed, even if it was slight. She let her lips quirk up into a small grateful smile.

She took a deep breath and read, making sure to keep her voice strong and steady, for the sake of her friends, her comrades. She wouldn't fail them now.

"I have read this entire package twice now, and will skim over some of the more scientific portions and give you all the highlights. Bear in mind this was written by the Emperor, at least ten years ago, and is written more like a diary than anything else. It chronicles what happened from the beginning or his decision and though process of experimenting with the R-system, to why he used the person he did to house END, all the way until END was born into this world."

Levy glanced up once more. While most in the room were silently watching as she spoke, giving her all their attention, there were two in the room whose eyes were glued to hers unblinking.

END stood stoically in the middle of his new comrades, his wings dragging listlessly by his side. It seemed that he couldn't find the strength to keep up his normally strong countenance.

His bonded leaned heavily into his side. Lucy was as white as a sheet and looked like she either wanted to vomit or pass out at any moment. END was the only reason she was still upright.

But neither stopped her from continuing. They wanted answers just as much as Levy never wanted to see the file in her hands again.

So, the Tactician swallowed thickly, and began.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"_ _I have come to the conclusion that my love has little time left. Many have told me that she had been in an accident, but truthfully, I believe that it was a hereditary disease of some sort. For mages, their magic is connected entirely to their life forces, and Mavis doesn't have enough anymore to sustain herself. My hypothesis is that she was either born with a deformed container, or that it developed a crack over time and her magic leaked out without anyone the wiser. I will not let the boundaries of simple science contain me...I will find a way to keep my dear Mavis by my side, for all time."_

* * *

 _"_ _The answer is within my grasp, so close I can taste it on my tongue. By a happy accident, I came across an outlawed text in the bowels of the University that pertained to life beyond death, Heaven and Hell, and the belief that there are Gods that watch over us all. While I do not entirely believe in Gods, I do think that there is a measure of truth in the fact that there are places beyond those in Earthland. It brought me to the idea of immortality and subsequently resurrection. I would refer that Mavis would stay on this Earthly plane, but if something does not go according to plan...I will have a backup."_

* * *

 _"_ _Finding those manuscripts in the temple of Ankherasem was a stroke of good luck. By weaving together magic, mathematics, and physics I believe that I have stolen the power of the God of Death, if he ever existed that is. The experiment is ongoing, but I have tentatively concluded that I cannot die. I am immortal. See Immortality/Ankherasem for the documentation of that experiment."_

* * *

 _"_ _Mavis is running out of time. I must cast the spell on her, whatever the cost, it will be worth it to see my love vibrant and bright again, forever by my side."_

* * *

 _"_ _Resurrection is the path I must turn to, while the spell worked, the Gods had cursed us to never be together in that way. While Mavis might have died a physical death, she is preserved in a magic saturated lacrimal to keep her body from decomposing. I have devised a Resurrection system (from now on referred to as the R-system) and will begin the construction off the coast of Oceanus."_

* * *

 _"_ _Every good scientist must do trials of their experiment, and I am no exception. Before I would even think about bringing Mavis back, I must use another body to see if my assumptions are correct. And they usually are. I have my eye on someone who will be missed, but he is close enough to me that he would never begrudge me for wanting his help. He would never deny me anything if asked; he looks up to me too much. He trusts in me. So I will take that trust and use it."_

* * *

 _"_ _The R-system only works on corpses, so now I must devise a way to kill him cleanly with no harm to the body. What a nuisance that is."_

* * *

 _"_ _My innate abilities that I was cursed with seemed to be the answer I was looking for. The more I loved him, the faster he died. The God of Death can be cruel it seems. I do this to him out of love for Mavis, so he must understand. Even when he comes back from the dead, he will be much better than before. I gave him a good, clean death. What more could anyone ask for?"_

* * *

 _"_ _While waiting, I have concocted the story of the deaths of both the King and Crown Prince of Ignis and spread it around the royal city. Hopefully it reached the other Kingdoms before long. All there is to do now is wait for him to come back from the beyond. And then...if no other complications arise...Mavis' turn will be next."_

* * *

 _"_ _The nutrient and magic rich fluid Subject One had been submerged in had turned black overnight and the body inside the R-system cannot be seen. An interesting turn of events to be sure, the end result might be something I could not have seen. I may have to start looking into another way to bring back my love…"_

* * *

 _"_ _He has been turned into a beast, a Demon, a messenger from Hell. While he cannot remember his name from before he died, the being that is inside the body does not contain any memories either. It is a clean slate it seems. However, I believe this will happen every time the R-system is used, which is a pity. I will start to look for other ways to bring Mavis back to me."_

* * *

 _"_ _He is strong, wielding black Hellfire as expertly as he used the Igneel's Flames once upon a time. He has asked more than once - to my newly made Demons of Tartaros no less - about who he was before, about his life before the "accident" that stole his memories. He also wants a name."_

* * *

 _"_ _Even though he still has sparks of humanity still living inside him, as well as delighting in pranks rather than following orders consistency, the only way I can keep an eye on him is to keep him close to me, keep him in this fortress. The other Kingdoms have rebelled against my ideas, and I aim to conquer them in due time. Rumors have reached my ears about the rulers of Astralis, specifically a little blonde girl who is locked away in a tower of stone who has the ability to call forth immortal beings of great power. Twelve keys of the Zodiac they are called and spoken about with reverence. Those keys are what I believe I need for the next experiment in immortality, perhaps their ruler has something to say about this curse. Before that can happen, I must take those keys and remove the contracts they have. Willingly or unwillingly, those keys will soon be mine..."_

* * *

 _"_ _In homage to the boy that I used for my experiments, as well as the Etherion that suffused his body, I have thought up the name for my second in command. He will now be known as Lord E.N.D. The leader of the Etherious army, also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Never had there been such unnerving silence in the King's office before. As Levy's voice finished echoing off the stone walls, END was sure if he listened hard enough he could probably hear the sound of Makarov's smoke rising from his pipe on his desk hit the ceiling.

He didn't know what to think. What to feel, how to act now. With the words that the Tactician spoke came undeniable truth and indisputable proof that END and Natsu were one and the same.

It was relieving to know that his search was over, but also chilling. The Black Wizard had put his death - which he still couldn't quite wrap his head around - to paper in such cold clarity that he felt hollow and slightly annoyed that he hadn't regained any memories. At least he still had his humanity, whatever that was worth nowadays.

And he still had Lucy by his side. She hadn't pushed him away in disgust, only clutched him closer with every sentence uttered.

A small choking sniffle broke the silence, and he realized that he could smell Lucy's tears. She was crying because of him again, even though he vowed to never let that happen. However, this time he felt it was inevitable. Lucy had been strong for so long, holding in all her emotions behind a blank face and calculating eyes, throwing herself into training and battles so she wouldn't have to feel.

Shaking hands cupped his face and drew his solemn gaze towards hers. He almost flinched at what he found. Sadness. Defeat. Loathing. But he knew it was due to the situation and not directed at him, thank the Gods. If she ever looked at him like that, he would never forgive himself.

"END…" Her voice trembled like her hands. Either unsure of what to say or unable to voice her thoughts properly. HE knew the feeling, he was having trouble forcing out anything past the lump in his throat. "...I- don't...I."

Giving up on trying to speak altogether, END swooped down to her height and crushed her in a hug so fierce, he was sure they would meld together as one, tucking her head under his chin. He aimed to surround her in warmth, in a solid comfort that would help her past this point, even if only a little.

His actions seemed to open a floodgate within her and her sniffles became wracking sobs, her body halting and shuddering with the force of her cries.

END let the Demon shift away so that he can hold her close - or as close as one can while they snuggle with someone in a full suit of magical armor - and they drift down towards the floor, kneeling against the wood and stone as if it doesn't bother them in the slightest.

He finally finds his voice, but it comes out cracked and ragged as if he hasn't used it in years. "Shh. Luce. I know." And he does know. His emotions and feelings are in turmoil and he has no idea how she is even still able to stay sane. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he does nothing to stop them from falling.

Even as his vision blurred a bit, he tried to wipe the salty water from Lucy's face and give her something that might resemble a smile. But it came out broken, so he stopped trying and gave into the tiredness that had been pulling on his bones for what felt like eons.

He just wanted to sleep, take Lucy away to her room, bundle them both up in a mound of blankets and hibernate until next century.

At least they have had some piece of mind now.

He's startled when a large hand clapped down against his shoulder, giving either comfort or strength, he doesn't know. END belatedly realised that it was Laxus, the last person who he would have thought would come forward, but he is happy it's him. Someone that can give Lucy comfort just as well as he could.

Lucy glanced up at her brother once, before catching END's tears gaze once again. "He killed you."

END grimaced at a twinge of pain and a flash of black slide through his mind, accompanied by the feeling of nothingness and death; it was disconcerting to say the least. "I know."

"You...died."

He only nods. There isn't much to say at that point.

They fell into silence again and this time, they can hear whispers and murmurs of their friends and family around them. They had almost forgotten that they weren't alone.

A cheery thought breaks through the gloom in END's mind. "At least I have my humanity, even if I don't have a soul."

Unknown to them, the resident Seith Mage frowned and let his magic trickle through his eyes, activating the ability that he had been perfecting since he was a young child.

Soul Seeing.

His world was awash with a rainbow of color. Most souls were a single hue, corresponding nicely with the magic of the host. Lucy's for instance was a brilliant yellow-gold, a little duller than normal from the devastating news they had all received, but still sparkled and glittered just as it always had.

Gray's was an icy blue, cracked down the middle with black. His Devil Slaying powers affected him more than he wanted to let on. HIs fiancé's was a deep ocean blue, swirling with chaotic waves of power. Titania's a silver that shined like the moon.

But what made him smirk and laugh out loud - which everyone in the room looked affronted about - was the fact that the kneeling pink-haired man still contained a soul even if he thought he didn't. It was bright and lively, dark red and crackled with live flames the color of ink. "What are you talking about END? You have a soul...who told you that you didn't?"

A giddy smile lit up END's face. "The other Demon's don't have one...so I just assumed…" He turned to face the blue haired knight. "How do you know that I have one?"

He grinned, his tongue lolling out in his joy. "I can see it. It's part of my magic; I can control souls but also see them."

"Truly? Are you sure Lieutenant?" The question was whispered, soft and low from General Nova as if any loud noises would break the spell of good fortune.

"I'm sure."

She smiles, although her face still holds the remnants of tears, Lucy looks happy to hear that END still clings to his human roots. "What does it look like?"

Bickslow cackled and gave a wide reassuring grin. "What else? It looks like fire."

They were interrupted yet again by a cheery voice that they hadn't heard in almost eleven years talking about fish.

* * *

 **This chapter may have run away on me a smidge…**


	29. Sphene

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **turtle3334** – Darling. This chapter is written in thanks to that wonderful review, which I read in my head at like…one in the morning, screaming where you had all capitals. I may have snorted loudly enough for my man to wake up and smack me with a pillow. (This definitely happened) SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR MAKING ME LAUGH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT :3

Everyone's overwhelming response in just under 24hrs to the last mega chapter is stunning, but ya'll are giving me whiplash people. It's either: Oh! Happy's back, can't wait for the reunion, or THAT FUCKING SMUT WILL TAKE ME TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET AND I WILL LIKE IT, DAMN IT. You have all warmed my poor perverted icicle of a heart. 3

BEWARE! THE FUZZY KITTEN! THE BADASS FIGHT! THE BANTER!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Sphene**

 _Also known as Titanite; accelerates learning and mental abilities; the name 'Sphene' was derived from the Greek 'Sphenos' or 'Wedge' for the shape the crystals take when in their unpolished and uncut form; found around the world, but most often occur in the Alps, Madagascar, and Brazil_

* * *

"Thanks, Wendy! You really know the best fish! It's so yummy!"

That little voice, excited and chipper even in the direst of circumstances helped lift the room's atmosphere by leaps and bounds. After the heavy revelation of the truth behind END and Natsu, and the fact that he truly did still have a soul (none were more ecstatic about this than END himself of course, even if that soul was now a mix of both Dragon and Demon) they all did really need a bit of a pick me up.

And there were none better for that than Happy himself. That little blue flying cat, even though he had been asleep for nigh on eleven years, was a positive force of nature in the shape of a feline. He was their Happy, through and through.

Lucy felt like she wanted to cry again, but this time for joy, at just seeing his beautiful blue coloured fur and listen to his joyful talks about fish, bundled up in Wendy's arms snacking on what looked like a mackerel.

All around the room, she could see her family's spirits lift, smiles and laughter ringing out once again as tentative conversation burst forth. Lucy never thought about it too much before, but there was a reason why Natsu named that tiny Exceed 'Happy' and she was seeing the evidence of that fact before her eyes.

Still kneeling on the floor with Natsu – as she had decided to call him that when he was in this form, all pink-haired and onyx-eyed – he wasn't holding her up quite as much as he previously was, and she felt a bit better and less pale than before. Now they were just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms once again.

Natsu had explained as much as he knew in the early morning light before they had come down to meet everyone. It wasn't much, but he tried to convey the gravity of the situation, one where she had become his everything, and that she would hopefully come to rely on him just as much.

She had laughed and playfully slapped his bare chest where she lay. Lucy had told him that no matter the form he took, he was still the person (demon) that she would go to no matter the cause. In truth, he was hers now, just as much as she was his. She might not have the instincts of a Dragon, but the fact that she had lost so much in her lifetime made her grab hold of what she held dear quickly and never let it go.

"You do know that you're stuck with me now END. You won't get away that easily."

He nuzzled the bite mark on her shoulder (an action that would come to both soothe her worries and send a spike of love through her body) and chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Luce, wherever you go, I will follow."

Lucy had slipped the Dragon pendant over her lover's head and laid it against his collarbone then. "I promise not to go anywhere where you can't."

The memory made her smile. It was hard to think that they had joined together just last night. It was also mind-boggling that she had found Natsu, and been attracted to him no matter what he looked like after all these years. Perhaps their story was written in the stars before they had even been born. Or it could have just been really good luck.

Or perhaps the Gods had found it in themselves to be merciful on her. Natsu and Happy had been the only good things in her life for years, and she was more than glad to finally have them back, in whatever capacity.

"Hiya Gramps! How are you? Who are all these people? Have you seen Natsu? Is he still visiting Lucy? Do you have any more fish? What happened to me? Why am I here?"

Question after question came pouring out of Happy's mouth as he twirled around in the air, exercising his wings and smiling the whole while.

"Ah, Happy my boy! Good to see you're awake!"

While Makarov tried to explain to Happy that he had been under a spell of never-ending sleep for the past decade, which was difficult because Happy was a ball of energy that didn't like to sit (hover) still for any period of time, Lucy and Natsu picked themselves off the floor and stood as close to the King as they possibly could while happy blabbered on about Wendy and her cute Exceed Charles that was so pretty and hopefully accept his present of fresh fish when she woke up. "She's just the prettiest kitty I've ever seen. Do you think she'll like it?"

Natsu just couldn't help himself at that, having already recovered some (if not all) of his memories concerning this little fluff ball, he just needed to insert himself in somewhere and build a relationship with his best friend once again. "Aye little buddy, I bet she'd love your present! You can never go wrong with fish…"

A blue blur was hardly seen as Happy rocketed into Natsu's outstretched arms. "NATSU! Gramps is saying weird things! He thinks I've been asleep for a long time…he's probably catching Lucy's weirdness, we have to help him! It could be fatal! WAIT…!"

The room froze in anticipation of Happy's next words. Would he be unbelieving? Sad? Unhappy? "Why are you so tall?"

Everyone deflated and gave the pair tentative smiles. Happy would be Happy after all, even in the weirdest of circumstances. Natsu didn't answer his friend though, how was he supposed to? He had grown taller because it had been eleven years since the cat had been conscious. How was he going to tell his little buddy just how much fish he had missed out on?

How was he going to tell Happy that he had died?

Mentally shrugging, Natsu decided to let Lucy handle it. She was the one who was better with words anyways.

Lucy smiled endearingly at the two long lost friends, united once more. "Shut up you shitty cat. I've told you a thousand times, I'm not weird." There were no bite to her words, no venom in the statement. It was purely for old times' sake of course.

Happy poked his head out from under Natsu's crushing embrace and smiled wide, recognising her voice it seemed. "LUSHY!" But then he stopped and squinted his eyes at her. "How are you here? What happened to that purple wall you were behind? Why are you wearing that armour? What the hell is happening around here?!"

"Ahh…Happy…I-well…" She can't get any words out edgewise. Her mind is blank. How does one tell a friend that he woke up in the middle of the war and that she is now a General, a mage that does rogue work, one most dangerous fighters next to Thunder Thighs, Titania, and the Mighty Gildarts? How does she tell him of the genocide that left her a dying breed? That she is a Princess without a Kingdom anymore?

Before she could answer him with a full competent sentence, the blue Exceed had wiggled his way out of his friend's arms and stood floating before her face, a scrutinising expression on his. "Lucy…was what Gramps said true? Was I really asleep for ten years?"

She grimaced sadly at him, her golden armour clinking as she shuffled back and forth, uncomfortable to be under so much pressure. She didn't want to be the one who told Happy that he had indeed been under a spell, and that his best friend had died, then been resurrected as a Demon of all things.

Lucy reached up and caught Happy out of the air, just as she used to. "Yes Happy. You were caught under a spell of living death, of never ending sleep, through a cursed Demon flute named 'Lullaby.' But none of us knew where you were." Her voice caught in her throat. "There are so many things to talk about Happy, but let's just rejoice in the fact that you're up and about now and with us. I promise…all will be revealed later."

Happy burst into tears, fat drops rolling down his face and chin. "Why are you crying Happy!?" Lucy was bewildered, to say the least as her friend launched himself at her face and tried to wrap his little arms around the circumference of her head.

"You and Natsu got so old!"

Well, now she was just annoyed. She pried the little cat off her face and held him up by his scruff. "I'm not old Happy!" Lucy dropped him in the air, his white angel wings catching him before he hit the ground while he giggled, his crocodile tears drying up in an instant. It was very ironic because that stupid feline was anything but angelic.

He was the devil, pure and simple.

A devil that could pull off the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world.

Happy sniggered at her pouty face, while Natsu smiled toothily at the interaction, before watching Happy float away to go terrorise someone else in the room. They could faintly hear him remarking at the fact that Gray's eyes got even droopier with age and the lieutenant's indignant retort.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by her forearms and pulled her gently into a hug which wiped away the last of her irritation. He placed a single loving kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel Luce?"

"Better Natsu, now that my family's back together."

At that point, the King knew that not a single productive thing would happen, and declared it time for their midday meal. Ushering the thirty plus mages out of his office and bouncing off towards the Great Hall to find his mug of mead, Makarov felt his heart lift once again at the fact that his family was growing exponentially as of late. He listened to Happy chatter on about the fact that he had ten years of fish to catch up on, and the banter between Natsu and Lucy while the blue cat floated around them acting as the devil's advocate who delighted in antagonizing their poor General Nova into summoning her golden sword to try and shave his whiskers off. He thought that even though they were still at war, this was the happiest he had seen their Celestial Summoner since she had come to Domus all those years ago.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Once again gorging themselves on many delicious concoctions thanks to the many chefs within the Domus castle, the Generals and Lieutenants sat at a giant round table so that everyone could see each other. Chatter and teasing, conversations and laughter were all around, and Natsu felt like he had finally come home. He could see it on the faces of Sting and Gajeel, while Ryos was harder to analyse he was sure it was there as well. They felt the same as he did. Wendy had disappeared once again after munching delicately on a meat pie and some spring salad to check on the Exceeds, hoping that Charles and the rest had finally awakened.

Every Dragon Slayer sat on pins and needles, just ready to get up and greet their best friends after all those years apart. They could hardly stand it, especially Sting, who was a ball of perpetual energy while the sun was up (something to do with his magic) and needed a quick distraction before he started to sprint around the castle screaming at the top of his lungs for Lector.

He was like Natsu in that sense, but while the Fire Dragon Slayer had mellowed out slightly after becoming a Demon, Sting had years of captivity to work off and was positively vibrating with pent up energy.

Ryos, seeing his predicament and wanting to help his brother in arms out, asked something that most had been wondering about, but were distracted from with the arrival of Happy and Lucy barring her marks for them. "General Nova, would you tell us about the fight you had with Jackal? We only saw the aftermath, and I must say we are all curious about how half the Fortress collapsed in on itself."

Sting's bouncing leg stopped as he gave Lucy his full attention while still inhaling a third helping of roast pork belly. Ryos sighed, noting that his friend would be settled enough for the time being listening to this story. He was also wanting to know the whole tale and asked out of his own curiosity if nothing else.

Nova delicately wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it slowly back on her lap. When she looked up again, her face was carefully constructed in an expression befitting a noble lady.

But those dark brown eyes of hers held everything he needed to see.

Pride.

Determination.

Glory.

Her façade finally cracked under all the scrutinising stares. A vicious smirk graced her face before she could school it into something different and her eyes flickered over to the Lightning God that apparently was her brother.

The blonde behemoth leant forward over his plate, eyeing her critically until a similar facial expression passed over his own. Ryos realised that this was where Nova must have learned to look so…intense.

"You brought out that one? Your end game spell?"

"I had no choice Thunder Things. You should know better than anyone how the Etherious are like cockroaches…they just refuse to _die_ …"

And Laxus did know. He and his Raijinshu had almost died from Tempester's poisonous Magical Barrier Particles. Luckily for him, Porlyusica had been on site and able to make the antidote from some of the Etherious' blood that had been collected. He still had a score to settle with that fucker.

"Which spell?" The Shadow Dragon was intrigued at their cryptic answers, and as he turned back towards END, or should he say the Fire Dragon Prince, he could tell that Natsu had no idea what they were talking about either.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes sparkling with the thought of her accomplishment. "Do you really want to know the full story?"

The King burped and waved his tankard for a refill. "We have time dear Nova. I must admit that I want to hear this tale as well…especially if it involves the same spell that brought down a certain idiot Grandson of mine…"

"Yah Lushy! Tell us…you always told the best stories!"

Lucy stroked the top of Happy's head, handed him another red snapper off the plate to her right and sighed good-naturedly. "If you insist."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _Her smile was just on the sane side of maniacal as she turned back to her prey. "I'm all fired up…"_

 _Jackal cackled right back in her face. "Whatcha gonna do little girl? You have no armour, no backup, and you friend is currently turning into a Demon as we speak."_

 _Lucy's smile slid nicely into a smirk, she had a few tricks up her sleeves (metaphorically of course) to deal with this stupid Demon. "Virgo."_

 _Without the need to pull her faithful maiden's key, Virgo stepped neatly out of her gate with a small bow. "You called Princess?"_

 _"I did indeed Virgo. Thank you for coming so promptly."_

 _Virgo stoically stood, ready for action, her normally blank eyes sparkling with glee. "Punishment time Princess?"_

 _"Oh yes, Virgo. It is indeed time for punishment. Jackal has been a bad dog after all. We must collar the mutt and release Juvia."_

 _Virgo smiled. "Consider it done Mistress…" And with that Virgo dove down into the ground, her destination unknown startling Jackal into placing sporadic bombs down into the dirt, trying and failing to find the ever elusive Celestial Spirit._

 _While he was distracted, Lucy saw her chance to attack and promptly took the offensive. She swung out with her sword attempting to bisect Jackal down the middle, but only hit empty air._

 _Jackal was quick and cunning, as his namesake told. Lucy knew that she was fast, but unfortunately, the canine Demon was both faster than her and seemed to be specifically made for this type of confrontation._

 _"Dammit!" She growled under her breath as he dodged yet another of her swings, parrying her next with his ridiculously sharp claws. Jackal cackled again, delighting in the game that they had been playing._

 _Lucy attempted to shuffle back and take a defensive stance (the air was clouded with ash and dirt from his bomb curse) and waited for Jackal to make another move. Before she could even think, Lucy tripped over a stray piece of rubble landing heavily on one side of her body onto a large rock that had dislodged from the explosions._

 _That misstep knocked the wind out of General Nova and bruised at least three of her ribs making breathing painful. But she had much worse and disregarded the pain for the moment._

 _"Wrong move worm!" Jackal descended from his perch above the cloud of airborne detritus and shot down towards Lucy's prone form readying a final attack._

 _"Shit! What the fuck is this!?"_

 _Lucy almost laughed. Jackal had made the error of forgetting or not counting on Virgo. The mischievous Spirit rose from the ground after trapping her enemy in a well-placed 'Spica Lock.'_

 _One round house kick and an uppercut from the quietly giggling Virgin and Jackal had landed on his ass, disoriented and missing both of his front teeth. "He does look quite ridiculous like that doesn't he Princess?"_

 _"Indeed he does Virgo. Would you like to do the honours? I believe it's time to cuff the little doggy and leave him for his master."_

 _Jackal's hackles rose and a choking laugh left his throat. "Oh? You think you've already won?"_

 _He snapped his fingers, failing to hide the joy in his eyes._

 _"Princess? Something's happ-" Virgo never finished her sentence as blood red seals littered Virgo's body. Her foot, knee, elbow and hands all lit up like a demented Christmas tree._

 _Lucy looked towards the sniggering Demon who caught her eye and winked, whispering a single word into the silence. "…Boom."_

 _A split second later all the seals spun and then detonated in a concentrated blast. Shrapnel flew out from all sides. A spinning rock shredded the side of Nova's chin who had ducked not a moment too soon._

 _"NOOO! VIRGO!" Lucy's Spirit friend shimmered back to the Celestial plane screaming in pain._

 _Nova swung wide and attacked the laughing Demon without a plan, without a care, and definitely without remembering any of her training. It was no wonder her enemy was able to evade her without much effort on his part. She had attacked him in anger, disregarding the Colonel's lessons, leaving nothing in her mind but the pain and suffering of Virgo._

 _Jackal bounded away, not before kicking her with his foot right where her ribs were sore. She stumbled back ungracefully, landing on her butt in the dirt and grime of Hell's Core._

 _A shimmering red lit up the gloom._

 _Lucy looked down to see the same seal that had injured Virgo attached to her torso._

 _The air was stagnant as she clearly heard Jackal snap his fingers. The resulting explosion blasted her back into one of the resurrection chambers, cracking the glass and splintering the base. Multiple black tentacle-like hoses fell off the top and flopped around the ground like fish out of water before laying still._

 _Luckily enough, the specially made chain mail seemed to be imbued with magic like her golden armour, absorbing most of the shock. Lucy could feel her ribs crack and split though, the feeling grating her insides and poking her with a thousand red hot branding irons. She could still breathe, but it was painful to inhale deeply, so she assumed her lungs weren't punctured._

 _"You're still alive after all that? Impressive…for a lowly worm who crawls through the dirt that is. Stupid bitch, I should have killed you the moment I saw you standing next to END…"_

 _Lucy spat out blood and dirt onto the ground that had accumulated in her mouth, noticing that one of her canines had chipped on the impact with the Demon raising tank. She looked around, a sudden idea striking her, letting her forget about the pain and anger she felt from what Jackal had put Virgo through._

 _"I think it's time to end this don't you think little Princess? I bet you're ready to join your Kingdom, aren't you? I bet they'd be so proud of their Princess playing at being a warrior but failing miserably."_

 _Lucy wasn't listening, although deep in her subconscious a part of her heard Jackal's taunts and vowed to drag the Demon dog back down to Hell and make him stay there for good this time. Her mind was whirling with plans, until she grasped one that would both kill Jackal, save Juvia, get them all out unharmed (for the most part), and bring down Hell's Core around their ears._

 _"I bet you can't wait to see you daddy again, can you Princess?"_

 _That remark snapped her out of her planning. She snarled at the Demon, her mouth curling up into a vicious sneer worthy of Titania herself. If Jackal had more sense, he would have stepped back at that moment, but alas, he was as idiotic as he was dense at reading the feeling of the room. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_

 _"Whatcha gonna do about it, Princess? Cut me with your little sword? You can't even fucking get a single hit in! You are no match for us, the Etherious will always be superior." With that, Jackal was enveloped with a bright light, his form growing and changing into something that resembled an actual jackal standing on two legs._

 _Lucy blocked his ranting out, opting to instead put her plan into action. "Taurus, Sagittarius..." She pulled two keys, using the shortened version of their summoning in her haste. She had to concentrate more this way, but it was worth it if second could be shaved off in a fight._

 _She pointed at the enlarged Demon, fire burning in her eyes. "Sagittarius, keep him occupied if you please. He is a long range fighter and very fast, but you are faster."_

 _"My Lady…" And with that, the horse costumed man shot off arrow after arrow, keeping Jackal on his toes dodging and weaving to avoid the magically enhanced arrows that could pierce through iron._

 _Without preamble, Lucy turned to her other Spirit friend. "Please, Taurus. Use your axe and get Juvia to the entrance of Hell's Core. When you're done, you may leave. It won't be safe for you here after all."_

 _Without his usual perverted grin and comment on her figure, the Bull got to work on releasing Juvia from her prison._

 _Lucy strode up to Sagittarius who still kept Jackal on the ropes. "Keep him occupied while I chant please."_

 _The horse-man-spirit-person almost stumbled forward. "Are you sure about this My Lady? That spell…it will almost wipe you out…"_

 _"It is my only choice. I must destroy this place. You must leave right before it is cast."_

 _He nodded and switched to arrows specifically made to power up Laxus in a fight, the heads crackling with electrical energy. "Alrighty, My Lady. Be careful."_

 _Lucy stepped back and clasped her hands together sending a swift prayer to the Gods above and below for luck before she started her spell. This was it, her endgame had come to pass and she would make END proud._

"Open the Heavens, Survey the Heavens…All the Stars, far and wide…Show me thy appearance…with such shine…Oh, Tetrabiblos…I am the ruler of the Stars…Aspect become complete…Open thy malevolent gate…Oh, Eighty-Eight Stars of the Heaven…Shine!"

 _Lucy's eyelids flew open, showing the solid gold beneath, full of righteous anger and brimming with unimaginable power. Jackal blanched as he felt something in the air change._

 _A rip in the cosmos opened and the stars manifested themselves within Hell's Core. Each screamed for the destruction of the place that brought back the servants of the Underworld. Channelling her inner Natsu and willing the spell to be as destructive as possible, Lucy let her magic fly._

 _Sagittarius closed his own gate but not before giving a half-assed salute and smirk to Jackal on his way out. The Demon would not survive this._

 **"URANO METRIA!"**

 _And the heaven's rained down around them._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"…I believe that Jackal died in the impact. I have grown exponentially since I last used that spell on Thunder Thighs, so it is safe to say that that particular Demon has been removed from the board. I had a small amount of magic left, enough to manifest my sword once again, grab an unconscious Juvia outside the doors of what was left of Hell's Core, and stumble out of the Black Fortress while the roof caved in around us…and you know the rest. END found us outside and we flew straight here I assume. I was too tired to really think about it."

Silence greeted her final statement, as everyone absorbed her well-told story.

"Holy shit…you got some fucking balls Bunny Girl. We should spar sometime."

"Bunny…?" Nova couldn't follow his thought process at all.

From Gajeel's left, Levy let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry about it Lu. He calls me 'Shrimp.' He's just giving you a name that will probably annoy you the most, probably to psych you out cause he knows he can't beat you in an honest fight."

"Oi! Shut the fuck up Shrimp!" Gajeel covered the blue haired girl with a massive hand, effectively cutting off Levy's next scathing remark. "So…what do you say Bunny? Think you can take me on?"

Lucy smirked at the Iron Dragon Slayer as he covered his body with his impenetrable scales. His chair groaned under the added weight as he leant forward and matched her leer with one of his own. "Maybe so Black Steel…I would very much like to match my blade with your," Lucy waved her hand at him in a roundabout fashion, "…claws."

Natsu snorted. "Get in line Pincushion. Luce is sparing with me first, then I wanna take on the giant sparkler over there." Natsu threw his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the other blonde man at the table.

Laxus took offence to the nickname. He only really tolerated Thunder Thighs from Lucy because she wouldn't fucking stop calling him that no matter what he did. She wasn't scared of him at all, so intimidation didn't work and neither did bribery. The Thunder God chucked his half-eaten bread roll at Natsu's forehead and pointed a finger at him in warning. "Watch it, idiot. Just because you love my little sister doesn't mean I won't rip off your arms and beat you with them."

Instead of backing off like a sane person, Natsu cackled in delight. "Let's go you overgrown outlet!"

Natsu tried to launch himself over the table at Laxus who had already started sparking in irritation but was slammed down into his seat by Lucy. Makarov slammed his empty tankard on the wooden table and grabbed all his children's attention. "Alright Brats. I can see that you all have too much energy. I don't want my castle to fall around my ears by dinner time, so take your brawls out to the training grounds!"

Cana started to call for bets while Bacchus collected the money from her side. A long, chattering procession of Generals and Lieutenants filed out of the room led by one General Nova.

Makarov grabbed a bottle of rum from behind the bar and scampered off behind his family, he had bets to place.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The jovial atmosphere disappeared as quickly as it had come as Lucy just who was battling on the training grounds.

Jellal and Mystogan were taking on three mages each. All had different magic, but all were clad in armour and clothing that denoted them part of Fairy Tail under Laxus' division to be specific.

The man in question sucked in a quick breath and took a quickly panicked look at his sister. Unfortunately for him, Nova had a very blank face. On the contrary, Natsu had changed into his Demon form, horn spiralling out of silver hair, leathery wings bursting out of his back. He had an absolutely murderous expression on his face, scaring the crap out of Happy who had hidden in Levy's arms for the time being.

The only reason he wasn't sprinting off to fight the six in front of him was the bruising grip that Nova had on his arm.

Laxus then looked to his Grandfather who was muttering under his breath, so low that only he could hear. "Shit. I knew there was something I forgot to tell them…"

If he was anyone else, Laxus would have laughed at the circumstances. But he was the Seis' new commanding officer, so he should be the one to tell Lucy about them.

Before he could assess every angle and run different scenarios through his head, he saw Lucy materialise her broadsword into her dominant hand while Leo and Virgo stepped out of their gates.

"…Fuck."


	30. Obsidian

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **An Amber Pen** , I am overjoyed that you found this story, even if you weren't following it from the very beginning. I hope you keep enjoying all the chapters coming up and let me know what you think. :3

BEWARE! THE BACKSTORY! THE FILLER!

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Obsidian**

 _A natural volcanic glass, this stone awakens the inner warrior and is known as the stone of truth, protection, and grounding; the largest deposits are found in both India and Mexico; used as early mirrors and in some statues and tools, obsidian was widely used to create deadly sharp weaponry like arrowheads, knives, and the blades of many swords._

* * *

Laxus lurched forward, ready to stave off the impending shit storm Nova was going to rain down on all their heads. He was truly worried that she would try to kill some of the most resourceful fighters he had ever met, and that would truly be a loss. For the war efforts, that is.

His feelings on the matter were split fifty-fifty, he wanted the bastards to pay in some way for their part in the destruction of Lucy's home. But on the other hand, he knew what it was like to be under the thumb of someone powerful and unable to wiggle out until help came along. For him, his father was a sadistic bastard, implanting his pre-pubescent son with a lacrima filled with potent Dragon Slayer Magic and just hoping for the best. Luckily he had an affinity for lightning before that happened and he didn't die a very painful and gruesome death.

The help came in the form of his surprisingly spry Grandfather. The King banished his son to the ends of Earthland, giving him the moniker of 'traitor' and charged him with treason against the crown. Which it was, if he didn't survive that implantation, then the Crown Prince of Domus would have killed off his only living heir to the throne.

It took a while, and a truly spectacular beat down by Nova for Laxus to open his eyes and let go of his hate and frustration. He had a good family, a roof over his head, and a loving grandparent. At that point, he gained a little sister who he trained within an inch of her life. But she never backed down, never gave in. Not even when she was bruised, bloodied, and covered with electrical burns. Laxus had never met anyone so resilient when he was a stupid brooding teenager.

He remembered one day, almost seven years ago in the heat of summer.

He and Nova were sparring in hand to hand combat, two of her spirits, the Lion and the Sea-goat were circling around and correcting their foot placement and where she held her arms. He had ducked under a jab from her and given a scissor kick to her thigh with more weight behind it than he anticipated. She had blocked with her forearm, but they both distinctly heard her bones crack and splinter.

She had cried out in pain and sent her spirits back so that her energy didn't wane any longer, but even in his stupefied state, he noticed something strange.

Nova didn't cry.

Not once had he never seen her shed tears in either pain or anguish, or even joy. Her face was so blank and stoic half the time…he didn't really know what she was thinking. Only a small quirk of her eyebrows when she found something amusing or when she was concentrating hard were the only facial expressions she allowed to show.

His curiosity knew no bounds apparently. "Why don't you ever cry?"

"…what?"

"I have never seen you cry. Not even when we beat each other senseless in training. I have never seen you shed tears. Or laugh! You have no facial expressions, why?"

She had just looked at him then, cradling her broken arm to her chest.

But her eyes…oh those brown pools of amber gave him all the answers he could ever want. If they were true windows into the soul, then Nova's soul was in absolute chaos.

Anguish.

Fear.

Despair.

Not one good emotion swirled in their depths. "Why do you care Prince Laxus? I am just a girl from a place that no longer exists…"

That was the most he had ever gotten out of her about her homeland before. The King knew her story, as she had told Makarov in confidence when she had arrived with a single sword, twelve gold keys, and a bow in Domus years ago.

He had made the mistake when he was younger, when he was more arrogant and idiotic to make fun of where she came from, to goad her into a more exciting fight.

Laxus felt guilt over that now, years later.

Laxus decided to do something he had never done before and talked to her. Usually, they traded blows instead of words, but he was intrigued by this golden girl. "What do you mean it no longer exists? How is that even possible?" He said it to himself more than to her, but to his surprise, she actually answered him.

"Do you truly want to know?" Either the pain was affecting her judgement or she had been holding this story in way too long. Whatever the case, he wanted to know just who she was.

"Yes."

He had walked her back to the infirmary, Porlyusica had bound her wounds and sent them away.

Lucy had brought him to her room then, sat him down on her bed and told her story.

He learned of her life. Her mother's death and of Natsu, Happy, of their adventures together. Of her father's abandonment and cruel treatment towards her. The training she went through. The sword on her hip and the bow on her back. Her silence towards Jude, to anyone that weren't her two best friends. Then, hearing of their deaths and the resulting despair, her getting stronger.

He learned of where she hailed from and the purging of Astralis, the carnage and death she had seen. He realised that she was the Princess of a place that no longer existed except within her memories. The Kingdom of Stars had fallen, and its citizens almost extinct.

All but one.

Through the story, she had maintained her blank countenance, and when he asked again why she didn't cry or show many emotions, she answered this time in a whisper.

"I can't. I've tried, but there are no tears left to shed. My friends, family, and Kingdom are all dead. I am hollow."

A small piece of Laxus shattered at that sentence. So he bundled her up in his arms and hugged her to him in a crushing embrace.

Lucy had flailed around before her arms had come to sit awkwardly around his waist, tentatively squeezing him back. It was like she had never been hugged before. Even Laxus had been embraced, by his Grandfather and friends.

She had mumbled into his chest then, a heartbreaking statement that made him, the Thunder God tear up slightly. "I haven't had a hug in almost nine years…"

So he hugged her more, leant back on her bed, her head pillowed on his chest.

They didn't say anything more that night, and fell asleep early due to their shared exhaustion, both physically and mentally wiped out.

In the morning, she had given him a small tentative smile and he had vowed to her and to himself that he would be her protector, brother, confidant and friend. She had no family? Then he would be her family. She had no friends? He would be her best friend. He would bother the shit out of her until she felt like she had the best big brother that had ever existed.

And from that point onward, Lucy became Blondie his little sister, and he had become Big Brother more often than not before she had broken out of her shell and tried out 'Thunder Thighs' for the first time.

It wasn't until three years later, on what he would find out at a later date was Natsu's birthday that Lucy would show up in the early morning before the dawn, in his room. She had been shaking from a nightmare of the death of her beloved friend again, but this one hit too close to home apparently.

Lucy had crawled in between him and Freed (she was the only one other than his Grandfather that knew of their relatively new relationship at that point, never judging and always accepting) on his gigantic bed and he wrapped her up with an extra blanket until she had looked like a caterpillar. Freed and she had bonded intellectually through books and her need to discover new information. He had turned into a doting part of their small family, something like an Uncle that always spoiled their niece or nephew, bringing her books and the like so that they could share their love of literature.

She had laid on his chest again, listening to his breathing and heart. He had asked her what was wrong, what she had seen, what had she heard. All she said was "Screams, so much blood Laxus…it was awful…" Lucy had promptly burst into wracking sobs that soaked his sleep shirt through with her tears.

There was nothing he could say, so Freed had held one of her hands as he clutched her quivering form to his chest letting her get six years of pent up emotions out of her. After that point, Nova became even more beautiful in their eyes. Their family watched as she grew up into one of the best Generals who was adept at information extraction that the Domus Army had ever seen.

But more than that…they could see her for what she truly was. She was a Celestial Mage, the wielder of twelve of the most sought after keys in existence, heavenly in her own right. Fair and just, always thinking before she acted. She laughed and sang and danced and talked with all, loving once again with her whole heart. She shed tears in joy and cried in her pain.

Never again did she look hollow.

The best part, even to this day was that blinding smile that some swore was like the sun, bright and warm, given to all without discrimination. Laxus loved her as his kin, just as much as he loved his Grandfather and Freed. He was happy he met her, for she had collapsed the walls around his heart allowing him to give into what he felt for his own chosen.

And in turn, he had healed the wounds of her heart and taught her to cry once again.

Coming back to the present, Laxus had finally reached Nova's side only to end up confused.

While he had thought that she was going to present a large problem to Cobra and his comrades, it turned out that she was the one that was holding back her family. Her broadsword was pointed at both Titania and the Devil Slayer, while her grip on END seemed to be the only thing keeping him back, his Hellfire licking at her limbs harmlessly. All the Slayers behind her were letting their Dragon's run wild and he could feel his beast clawing at the mental chains to be let out and _protect_ her.

Laxus could see beads of sweat running down her face and knew at that moment that she was holding back the spirits that were clamouring to be let out of their gates. Luckily enough, Leo and Virgo were both loyal enough to wait for their key wielder's command, but he could see their hands clenching in the need to wring someone's neck. They had been there at the fall of Astralis.

They had witnessed the genocide, even if it had been behind their gates.

All the magic in the air finally caught Cobra's attention, being the one most sensitive to that type of thing, and it distracted him from the on-going fight he was waging against Jellal. The Blue-haired man's possession in the early years of his life left his soul a bit broken, and it was good for Cobra to not be able to hear his opponent's every move for training purposes of course.

Cobra made the mistake of glancing at the gathered mages watching their fight. He stumbled at what he saw. Jellal took advantage of the opportunity, and activated 'Meteor' spell, giving him the boost he needed to get under Cobra's guard.

One extremely efficient and jarring punch later and Cobra was lying on his back in the mud of the training field, both dazed and extremely confused. It had been a long time since someone had gotten the drop on him like that after all.

Laxus winced and saw many that weren't Slayers copy the action. Apparently, Cobra's jaw breaking had been loud enough so that those without sensitive hearing had heard it as well.

"Virgo, Leo…go back and tell the other's to calm down. I can't keep them back for much longer and I need my energy…"

"But Princess…" Leo tried to reason with his summoner, to no avail. The look she gave him was chilling and both Spirits went back without further comment.

END had snarled at the downed Poison Slayer then, itching to join the fight. The scent of blood from Cobra's split lip had riled his senses up, and he wasn't the only ones. Sting was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Gajeel still had his scales out.

Ryos was wavering between solid and shadow forms, ready to dive into the fray, his normally blank face a mask of fury. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

They had heard of the fall of Astralis from the tidbits that the Black Wizard had let loose over the years. END had informed them of Lucy's heritage when they flew from what was left of the Black Fortress back to Domus only yesterday.

Their Queen was a dying breed, and the six in front of them had helped in slaughtering the masses that had once been her Kingdom. It was a losing battle against their instincts to protect the one their Drake held most dear. Until she spoke that is.

"Enough of this...someone bring me Wendy."

When no one moved to do so, she rounded on her family and barked the order again in a no-nonsense tone she usually _only_ used in the heat of battle. Titania looked on with pride once again. Erza had been the one to teach her the nuances of becoming a highly respected General when they had been promoted years ago, and that sharp tone was Titania's signature move. Usually, it was coupled with a look that could curdle fresh milk, but Lucy hadn't been able to mimic that one quite yet.

She was too kind, too forgiving for her own good.

Jet tore off towards the infirmary, the fastest runner of them all, hell bent on keeping a lid on Nova's more explosive tendencies when she lost control of her emotions. They had all heard the story of when she had beaten Laxus as a young teenager one way or another.

Nova had then given them all scathing looks that immediately sent the Slayers present into pitiful puddles formally known as Dragons. They all looked like scolded puppies, whining to their master for something that they knew was bad but couldn't help but do anyway. It was only through sheer force of will that Laxus didn't try to grovel at her feet as well, but he was very close. The only ones to hear his whine of reticence was his mate, but then, Freed would never make fun of him for that.

The rune mage in question raised a single eyebrow at the sound and Laxus cursed quietly. Of course, Freed would bring this up later. Damn that perceptive man straight to the pits of Tartaros.

END had then lifted his hand and brushed the back of one clawed finger against Lucy's cheek, apparently looking for something on her face. Whether he found it or not was debatable, but the Demon gave a single nod and a tight smile, letting his form go and bringing out Natsu once again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Their small conversation made no sense to anyone present, but that didn't matter as Jet arrived with Wendy clinging to his back like a monkey.

"Wendy…please come with me."

Able to read the room as it were, and feeling the palpable tension, Wendy gave no objections to her request and followed Nova over to a prone Cobra who looked tense and scared, while Jellal, Mystogan and the rest of the Seis watched with wary eyes.

Laxus inhaled and smiled softly. He knew what she was about to do and felt so foolish in thinking that Lucy would act any way that wasn't who she was. She wasn't vindictive, hell bent on getting revenge for her slaughtered Kingdom.

No…she was Nova, one of the most just General's ever to be seen and gave people as many chances as they needed if she saw the good in them. It was a testament to her strength and not a weakness as some believed.

Lucy bent down and kneeled before Cobra, pulling the Sky Slayer to her side. "Wendy, please heal Cobra's jaw. He must be a lot of pain and we need to speak. I would prefer him to be able to respond when we do."

Cobra was bewildered. All he could hear from her soul was the steady beating of war drums, pacing out a rhythm that was both hypnotic and soothing. There was no bloodlust there, no fear or need for revenge. Just the trilling of a flute that paired with the drums to create something…sad as memories of her long lost Kingdom flew through her mind.

But he watched as the little Slayer healed his aching jaw. Nova neither gave any indication of the turmoil in her soul nor let the memories burden her. She brushed it off as if it were nothing. Cobra's respect for her grew in that instant.

The first question he asked was a silent one. He asked it with the quirk of one eyebrow as Wendy finished up her examination for other injuries (only finding a single sprained finger and some bruising, but she left them because it was an unnecessary waste of her magic, the finger would be fine by tomorrow, the bruises were gone in a week.)

 _Why did you allow her to heal me?_

Her answer was a gracious and blinding smile as well as something that took the Seis all by surprise. If Cobra had listened to the mages from Domus a little harder in that moment, he would have heard no reaction from them, because this was something that Nova was known for.

Forgiveness.

Acceptance.

Understanding.

"You are my comrades, and now my family. Why wouldn't I help you?" Lucy gestured to the crest on his blue uniform. The Domus castle emblazoned in black.

Angel came and kneeled before them, eyes beseeching and tone apologetic. "Nova…I…we all would-"

Nova held up a single gauntleted hand then, stopping the apology before it could begin. "Call me Lucy here in Domus. That is my name. Nova is for the battlefield. And I understand and accept. We have time to exchange stories later, but for now. I would like to know your names if you would allow it."

The others from the Seis gathered around giving their true names once again and having Lucy welcome them officially into their family.

"My name is Erik."

She had whispered his name to herself and nodded once. "That is a good name, Erik. I like it." Her smile had once again been blinding. Unbeknownst to the Seis, she had seen something in their eyes only minutes before, just as she had seen it with END that had changed her opinion in an instant. Before that moment Lucy had wanted retribution, but she recognised that look in their eyes.

She saw determination, massive amounts of guilt…

…and joy.

Joy from being free from oppression, or possibly just from being able to make simple decisions by themselves once again, she didn't know. But she would ask one day.

Erik caught himself off guard by suddenly reaching forward and pulling the Celestial mage into a crushing hug. They heard many growls and exclamations of surprise, as well as gasps from the rest of the Seis.

But they both paid them no mind. He knew this was entirely out of character for himself to do, as physical human contact had been next to none in his life, but this tiny slip of a woman seemed to do something weird to his brain.

His beast inside needed to comfort and protect her, while simultaneously wanting to please Lord END for no apparent reason. Erik decided to ask someone later, perhaps one of the other Slayers what was up with his Slayer magic if time allowed.

"Thank you, Lucy." He had whispered.

"Anytime…Erik. We are family now, are we not?"

He pulled back and readjusted his expression into a sardonic smirk. "Course, Starshine. Just took us a while in getting here."

She liked that nickname just as much as the rest of the ones she had. It was better than Cosplayer at any rate. But 'Luce' and 'Blondie' would always be tied for the top spot in her mind.

"I have many questions, especially about that day. But we can wait until later for that. Alright?"

Cobra sighed as many of the ex-Seis members looked down at the ground either unwilling or unable to meet her gaze. "We know. As soon as we heard your heritage, we knew that there would be questions. We have every intention of telling you of course, on one condition though."

"Oh?"

"You listen to the whole story, from beginning to end before you pass judgement. Also, Titania, Jellal must be there as well. It concerns them too."

Curiosity spilt into Lucy's eyes and she nodded. "I will ask them later of course. But I believe that I can accept those terms, only if END is with us as well."

"Why Lord END?"

She hummed and hawed mentally at whether or not to say why she wanted her Demon beside her. So she went with a half-truth, for now at least. "For support, if nothing else. And call him Natsu when he's in that pink-haired form. Save 'END' for the battlefield."

Erik nodded and thanked the Deities for Lucy's unwavering strength in the face of difficult things. He knew that they had many things to say, but was glad that he could gather his thoughts beforehand. Dealing with people had never been his strong suit – usually, he just killed them – but he would need to work on that side of himself it seemed.

"What are you all called now, instead of the Seis?"

Richard had sidled over, watching the display of familial love before him and basking in the glow. "Crime Sorciere Miss Lucy. We must pay for out transgressions in the past, and this is the right way to start. We must first begin to love again."

A warm hand had gripped hers then and Lucy started in surprise, not noticing when the rest of her family had wandered over. Crime Sorciere started to mingle with the rest, and tentative conversations over magic and trivial things broke out.

Natsu sat beside her and grinned at the newly dubbed Crime Sorciere, understanding their need for redemption. He had a lot to atone for as well.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and pecked him once lightly on the cheek, giving him thanks for his support of her decision. She had been worried when the others hadn't backed down until she had all but yelled at them, but Natsu always knew what was truly in her heart.

She turned back and let a wild smirk light up her features, Erik giving one in response as he heard the war drums in her soul beat faster and the adrenaline of another fight fly through her veins.

"What do you say, Erik? Care to spar? I already have a lineup that has vowed to challenge me, but I think we can fit you in somewhere…"

"I like the way you think…four against four?"

"It's only fair. You choose first."

Erik looked around and found a good option, one who was brimming with energy and pointed at Sting. "The lightbulb."

"FUCK YES! Finally some action!" Sting was glowing, literally.

Nova didn't even have to look to know who her first choice was. "Thunder Thighs."

While Laxus didn't like the fact that he was degraded once again in front of his subordinates, he grinned at the thought of a good fight, standing next to his sister, a triumphant smirk on his face directed at Natsu's disbelieving face. He was tempted to stick his tongue out at the Demon, but deemed it too childish and would give away that he too had a softer side to him.

Natsu squawked indignantly at not being her first choice. "Whatever Luce, didn't want to fight with you anyways…" He turned his nose up into the air, feigning hurt.

"END."

Natsu roared his excitement into the air. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's do this thing Cobra." Glowing red eyes met brown as Natsu took his place beside Cobra, letting his Demon come out and play. He had been itching for a good fight for days. Lucy kept stealing his thunder as it were and he wanted to test his mettle against some of the hard hitters in the Domus Army. "I won't go easy on ya Luce."

Nova only laughed and pointed at her next choice. "Titania."

"A well-made choice Lucy. I will fight with all my strength so that we will be victorious." Erza smiled at her partner. It had been a while since they had fought together, it felt like old times once again.

"Last choice Erik. Make it a good one."

Cobra listened for what he wanted to hear in someone's soul and came to a surprising conclusion. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the person he wanted and they gave a small answering nod and a shy smile. "Sky Maiden." Erik was delighted to hear the tiny Slayer's beast roaring louder in triumphant glee than all the other's put together. Perhaps because her Dragon was a female, it was naturally more vicious, but he thought that maybe it had to do with Wendy's outward appearance. He snorted, the smallest ones always held the most surprises. While the little girl was timid naturally, the beast that rattled against the mental chains in her mind was not.

It seemed that Wendy was just chock full of surprises.

Gasps of shock came from all sides and Lucy contemplated her next choice carefully, somewhat surprised over Wendy joining in the fray. She looked around and landed on one of her best friends who had Happy still clutched in her arms. Lucy raised an eyebrow by Levy shook her head. There were too many heavy hitters in this game for her, she was better at making plans than fighting.

So Lucy moved on and alighted on another member of her family. She smirked. "Freed."

The green haired mage moved forward, but Lucy held up her hand. "I want the Demon please Freed. You know the one I speak of."

Behind his bangs, one eye glowed bright purple as Bickslow cackled from behind them. "Of course Miss Lucy. _Absolute Shadow_." In his stead, a beast stood, malicious smile intact and ready for action.

END looked ecstatic and wondered how many others could bring out Demon traits, but that was a question for another time.

Lucy called out Virgo who placed the magical bow and River whip into her outstretched hands. Lucy placed them back onto her belt and back, sighing at the familiar presence that soothed her jangled nerves. "Are we ready?"

Cobra smirked. "Bring it on Starshine."

* * *

 **Anyone else a sucker for BROTP CobraXLucy? CAUSE I AMMMMM...**


	31. Carnelian

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE WEIRDNESS WITH FANFICTION AND THE UPLOADING AND POSTING! AHHHH! IT WAS STUPID! But it's all good now. (Plus I was in the USA for a friend's wedding down in Cali for two weeks and let me tell you…I'm super tired now. Still recovering from all that food, and fun, and drinks. Shout out to my US followers!)**

This chapter was written for **quite-a-riot** in celebration of her fic 'Passive Aggressive Post-it Notes' absolutely fucking me up and jonesing for more. If you haven't followed it yet…then you have been living under a rock and I politely request that you go and peruse said fic. Pip-pip.

(PSST! I've been working on a separate omake chapter for this story and will post it when we hit 550 reviews. It's complete PWP and its ENDLu. It's massive and sexy and Lucy may or may not wear a maids costume and call END master at one point (lies…IT TOTALLY HAPPENS). **slothkat** and I were chit-chatting and she requested sexy-fun times and I declared it my next project and promptly threw my smut hat on – similar to a thinking cap, but way better – and dove vagina first into the delicious world of roleplaying. So my precious cupcakes…if you wanna see pure ENDLu smut, don't forget to review!)

Take a quick peeky-poo at my newest short story ' **Lightbulb** ' – it's a Lalu if you like that type of thing.

BEWARE! THE FIGHTS! THE DISTRACTING BLONDE! THE LUSTY DEMON! THE RAVENOUS DRAGON!

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Carnelian**

 _From the Latin word 'flesh' this stone is coloured red-orange and a member of the quartz family; used by the ancient Egyptians to show their rank of Master builder and architect; the first stone in the breastplate of the High Priest, it signified the blood of martyrs and would prevent illness and the plague; named by the Egyptians 'the setting sun' and signified the fertile menstrual blood of the mother Goddess Isis._

* * *

The training grounds were a jubilant place that afternoon.

All manner of knights and the rest of Domus Army, as well as some of the castle staff came out to watch the fight between magic users. Cana and Bacchus did a roaring trade, both with the selling of their hidden stocks of booze for those who were watching to imbibe on, and the flurry of betting that commenced within the first few minutes of the teams being chosen.

Cobra's entire team was an unknown entity, and had never fought together in earnest. Their teamwork was a mystery, as were most of their magical abilities. Sting they knew as a Slayer, END was the Demon Lord, and little Wendy was a competent healer, but all had hidden talents and everyone salivated at the proverbial bit to find out more.

Nova's team had trained and fought and practically grown up together, so the bets, even though both sides were probably more evenly matched than anything – were slightly skewed in their favour. The Thunder God, Nova, Titania, and a Lieutenant that many finally recognised as Abaddon were going to be hard to overcome.

The person who had upset the betting pool the most a _nd_ caused more than a couple of arguments between friends had been the little blue-haired Dragon Slayer, the Sky Maiden, Wendy. She stood meekly at the back behind all of her team mates, either creating a strategy or terrified out of her mind.

But no one could truly tell.

No one knew what her powers were offensively, and the Slayers weren't giving up their secret even when prodded. Ryos waited stoically to see if Sting would be able to cohesively work with anyone else in a fight other than him, and Gajeel pouted beside Levy at the fact that he hadn't been chosen for this brawl and was delegated to watching from the sidelines. His countenance was akin to that of a grouchy bear; none deemed it safe enough to approach and ask what mysterious things Wendy had hidden up her tiny sleeves.

They would just have to wait.

One by one, the eight mages paired off against each other, so that each could fight against a single person, to keep the brawl relatively ordered of course. But everyone knew that it would inevitably dissolve into chaos, it was just a matter of time.

Wendy bowed lowly at Freed, her chosen opponent and the one who would most likely fight fairly. He was a gentleman at heart, so he bowed back, matching the bend of her waist with one just as deep.

Laxus smirked and sent off a jolt of electricity, a small spark really, at END. They had something to settle between them both. Instead of intimidation…it seemed to rile the Demon up and END cackled, ready to test himself against the almighty Thunder God. It seemed that END couldn't let Laxus get away with the bread throwing incident at their midday meal. A small part of END – who could be classified as his inner Natsu – was hoping to impress Lucy's brother and show him that END could be there for and have Nova's back for the rest of his life…death…timespan of however long he was to be in Earthland.

Titania re-quipped into her speed armour, single sword at the ready. Which she pointed at her chosen enemy, the tip glinting in the low sun-light. "Cobra, I challenge you for this dual. We will try our hardest, but only one will be victorious." It was accepted with a lazy smirk, which fell with her next words. "I still have to pay you back for that pesky poisoning issue a couple years back…"

So that left Sting against Nova, an unlikely pairing and one that Sting (as a Slayer and member of END's haphazard nest) felt a little uneasy about. But, his beast recognised this wasn't a true fight and curled up inside him to watch the proceedings without a second thought. Sting was delighted that he would go up against a user or magic that seemed similar to his own, his element being light. He wondered if he could eat that sword of hers…

The Slayer bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned widely. He was about to show off his moves for his Queen, and hopefully, she would be impressed enough to make him her Right Hand. While END was a Drake, and subsequently the leader, the Queen was always what the nest centred around. She was the middle, and as such would have a Slayer other than the Drake to look to when in need of protection, comradery, or possible training. He had heard of the relationship between Nova and the Thunder God and witnessed it first hand at the midday meal. Perhaps Lucy would come to call him brother as well, their hair _was_ practically the same colour anyways…

His musings were cut short as his opponent for the time being launched herself at him with a surprising amount of speed and he was forced to dodge the attack or get his head chopped off.

It was time to fight.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

While Cobra was cursing himself silently for poisoning Titania all those years ago – he had heard she almost lost her arm, but was saved by their resident healer – the Queen of the Fairies herself was suddenly infinitely thankful that she had the forethought to re-quip her speed armour.

Something strange was happening to her opponent, and as she looked around quickly, she realised it wasn't just Cobra, but everyone on the opposing team. He was glowing a vibrant blue-green and his attacks were coming faster than ever before. As Erza dogged yet another swipe of those clawed hands that dripped with green poison – narrowly avoided – she finally realised where the 'power-up' of sorts was coming from.

Wendy.

The little Slayer dodged and weaved around Freed in graceful arcs and bounds, looking as if she had wings strapped to her feet, all while chanting a spell Erza had never heard before but recognised as support magic.

She smiled, her eyes full of pride. That girl was truly a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps with a more intensive training regime, Wendy could become her successor, the next Titania.

Erza's musings were cut short when half her chosen weapon melted onto the ground, poison still sizzling and popping, giving off acrid fumes. She grimaced and threw the now useless sword at Cobra's head, who only chuckled and dodged expertly.

"I can hear everything Titania. Every move you make and every move you are going to make. I can hear it all."

She almost slapped herself in the face. How could she forget Cobra's signature style? His most feared ability? Soul-listening was very rare and a very helpful magic, but it would be her downfall now if she let herself become distracted.

"I apologise Cobra. I will endeavour to take our confrontation more seriously. Forgive me."

It was time to get down to business and stop fantasising over training schedules for Wendy. Erza re-quipped back into her standard everyday armour before pulling a massive metal hammer out of her person pocket of space. It was given to her by travelling archaeologists as a gift. They said it that it was a special weapon that would be able to beat back evil if used correctly. Being as she was the only one that could lift the damn thing, they decided to leave the hammer with her rather than lug it all the way back home.

And even though Cobra wasn't necessarily 'evil' per se…that smirk he was wearing was unbefitting of a mage in the middle of battle. She would show him that overconfidence would be your doom.

It would be painful…but the lesson he would learn would be invaluable. Erza sniffed derisively. She would have made the best teacher in another life.

Cobra listened to Erza's soul as it dwindled down to a single point. It wasn't a sound, but an image of a victorious Titania standing over his unconscious body lying face down in a crater. He blanched as she came at him with new vigour, the hammer she wielded flying through the air as if she was merely swinging around a tree branch instead of a hefty piece of carved metal.

He couldn't hear anything from her except the will to win for her comrades who were counting on her and he was so intent on listening for anything to tip him off to what was running through her mind, he failed to realise that the Holy Hammer (he would hear the name of it later) was on a direct path towards him.

Barely dodging it, he heard a sharp crack and then felt pain in his elbow, his right arm going completely numb from the pain.

He looked down to see the bone of his arm piercing his skin. No one had ever landed a hit like that on him, except Jellal who didn't count because Cobra couldn't hear his soul, and he doubted that anyone else but Titania would be able to do it again.

He looked up to see an avenging angel hell bent on winning coming for him from above.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to give away that he could hear her soul…

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Two minutes into the fight, Lucy realised that she had made a grave mistake in not choosing her own opponent sooner before she had been forced to clash with Sting.

For one, he was suddenly infinitely faster than before, his strikes coming in at an incredible speed that she had come to recognise as only something that Laxus could do while in his lightning form, or from Racer.

The second and more important part – because she was a fast fighter naturally and could just barely keep up with Sting – was that the bastard's magic was too close to her own.

Her armour no longer was giving her an advantage as it recognised the Light Dragon Slayer's power as close enough that it wouldn't protect her from attacks, which made enough sense to her as the maker of the gold plating that covered her body wouldn't think to put up protection from herself.

Perhaps she would have to go back to Warrod sometime to see if he would be able to fix that little flaw. The master smith had vowed never to make another war instrument, but he never promised not to tweak the ones he had already made.

"Holy Ray!"

She barely dodged the beam of light that hurtled through the dusty air on a direct path towards her head. Lucy grits her teeth and sneered at Sting, who only laughed happily and grinned. "Dammit Sting! You could've decapitated me with that attack!"

"But you're alright aren't you?"

While it was the truth, it didn't make her feel any better. Mentally thanking the Gods above and below that she had never met Sting on the battlefield before she had freed him from his mental prison, she decided to hell with defensive manoeuvres and flung herself headlong into the fray.

Her bright sword clashed with Sting's claws as he deftly caught it out of the air with his bare hands.

And then he did something that stunned her so completely that she was sure that she stopped breathing.

He had taken a hefty bite of her sword and _moaned_.

"Holy fuck Nova. Your magic tastes like raspberries." And that comment stopped her heart in her chest. She had had her magic described to her before…such as the sight of it or the feeling it created in someone it was used on, but no one had ever told her how it _tasted_.

That was just so far from normal that she didn't even know how to retort.

As her mind finally ground back into working order, she watched the Slayer slurp up the rest of her sword with a slack jaw. "What the fuck just happened."

"I use light as a weapon. So do you. Just like any Slayer, I consume my element. I eat light in any form to power back up."

Well, wasn't that just dandy. Most of her offensive magic would be useless on top of the fact that her armour was doing jack shit besides weighing her down.

Quickly formulating a plan that she thought would work, Lucy started to strip off her golden armour, leaving it in the ground as it dropped off her form. She would need to summon a Celestial Spirit or two, not Leo though, she couldn't take a chance as the lion primarily used the light of Regulus and Sting could probably eat that as well.

Dammit, he would probably just ingest her arrows as well, as well as her whip. It wasn't named the river of stars for shits and giggles. The damn thing was infused with starlight.

So that left a single weapon at her disposal. One that she was more than happy to wield as the maker now stood battling her brother somewhere to her left. (She could hear those idiots trading barbed words like younglings.)

She swiped her fingers over her keys as she nimbly danced around a fist covered in blinding white. "Aries! Virgo!"

As Lucy's chest plate dropped away, and then her pauldrons, the maid spirit, as well as the shy ram, shimmered out from the Celestial plane to aid her, while three separate things happened simultaneously.

One; Lucy remembered that she was clad only in a corset and plated leggings that showed off her marked shoulders nicely while her breasts spilt out of the tight top, while she heard a deep resounding growl sound beside her somewhere. The sound tugging at her baser instincts while arousal flooded her veins.

Two; a gigantic resounding boom was heard before an unconscious Cobra hurtled through the air at breakneck speeds until he was stopped in his path by a large oak tree. He seemed to be unconscious with his arm bent at an awkward angle.

Three; Nova pulled her last resort, Natsu's short sword he had made her all those years ago, and pushed her own magic through it to let the Dragon fire dance merrily along the blade.

It looked like Titania had won her bout with Cobra, and rightly so. Erza definitely had enough conviction to win. Although perhaps Cobra hadn't gone as hard as possible this time around, maybe he thought that he owed the red-head for his transgressions against her last year.

Swiping and dodging with the flaming blade in her hands, Lucy made it abundantly clear to Sting just who she was and why she was the youngest General in all of Domus' army. To his credit, the Slayer she was battling with took it in stride and laughed once again, his eyes dancing with exuberance.

To say he was happy was like saying that the sun was mildly warm in the afternoon.

Sting pushed against her, stepping up his game and trying to land a hand on her to place a stigma to render her immobile. But Nova was fast and incredibly agile. He was proud to have her as his Queen, she was the perfect match for Natsu, whether he was in his Demon form, or covered in scales, and the fact that she seemed to be able to keep END in check as well was just a bonus.

But he wanted to impress her even more, he wanted to be her right hand. So he willed his limbs to move faster, his brain to make smarter decisions, and his magic to shine just a little brighter. He watched as her face paled slightly as the flaming short sword came down and nicked his right shoulder.

Damn, those flames definitely stung.

"Dammit! Laxus…we need to switch, my magic isn't doing shit here!"

Suddenly his fight with Lucy became a mass of limbs and sparking lightning. Nova and the Thunder God worked in tandem well together, their closeness as siblings shining through.

Unfortunately for him and END, their magic worked against each other, but not the same way as him and Rogue. The Shadow Slayer was the yin to Sting's yang, but the fact that he used Holy Light really didn't work in their team's favour. Natsu was fighting with the power of END, the Demon Lord, and that was just about as unholy as one could get.

Also, Nova was practically spilling out of her corset as she bobbed and weaved and that was doing absolute shit for END's concentration. Couple that with her mating marks on display and the Demon was about as helpful as a kitten drenched in water.

They were also throwing around sexual innuendos that fooled no one into thinking that they weren't flirting while also fighting.

Insane amounts of electricity jolted up Sting's spine and left his fingers slightly smoking. Laxus smirked and wiggled his own fingers in a teasing manner. "Shouldn't look away from your opponent…you might be shocked by the outcome."

Sting pulled a face at the pun and groaned when the blonde before him actually laughed at his poorly executed joke. "Shut up Thunder Thighs…"

Even before the last syllables left his mouth, Sting knew – from the apprehension and dread that prickled his scalp – that he might have slightly miscalculated at that point.

Laxus' eyebrows furrowed into a line and his glower looked like thunder. The next second Sting found himself lying face down on the muddy ground listening to Laxus as the man bent over his prone form and growled so low that he was sure no one could hear them. "Watch your fucking mouth. Only my baby sister can call me that, stupid idiot."

Dammit.

Hopefully, Lucy didn't see his utter destruction at the hands of her brother. Sting also wondered how Laxus had become so goddamn powerful and if he was willing to teach him a thing or two.

But for now, at least, Sting was happy to just lay twitching on the ground until his limbs started to properly work again and possibly just float in the blackness that seemed to be swallowing him up.

A nap did sound wonderful at the moment.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!?"

A shrill voice cut through the revelry on the training grounds mere minutes after Sting had succumbed to unconsciousness. Lucy felt a bit of empathy for the poor Slayer. She knew what it was like to be filled with Laxus' lightning on more than one occasion and hoped that Sting was prepared for the random bouts of incontinence that the Thunder God's power seemed to bring after a fully-fledged attack.

Probably not, but one could hope for the best.

Every person fighting – or in END's case, just staring at his mate dodging attacks because dammit she looked incredible and he was getting so insanely rigid in his loose pants it wasn't funny – and every person on the sidelines, including King Makarov, froze, as the chilling voice rose past annoyed and went straight for fury.

"You stupid idiots! What the hell are you doing? Now I have to waste my time healing your wounds. Gods! This is why I hate humans."

A disapproving "tch" came from somewhere down by Porlyusica's knee – because obviously, it was the taciturn healer who had cut through their fun like a knife and making them feel guilty for blowing off some steam.

They all looked down to see a small white cat in a pink jumper and white skirt shake her head with a disgusted look.

Any confusion they were feeling was dropped when Wendy came streaking out from among those still on the battlefield and scooped up the cat, or Exceed, into her arms yelling the name Charles for all to hear.

Three other Exceeds strolled out and looked around with curious eyes. One, with red fur and a smart blue vest on, made a b-line for the unconscious Sting.

Instead of waiting, Ryos barrelled through the masses and collapsed in front of the green kitten looking as if he wanted to cry with joy while the last and most mature looking one that sported a scar over one eye crossed his arms and locked gazes with Gajeel as they eyed each other up.

Lucy smiled as END wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling the marks on her shoulder. The fight was forgotten in an instant as everyone watched the formally asleep Exceeds reunite with their friends.

The blue ball of fur plopped down onto END's silver curls and gripped his horns in his tiny hands, bending over the top of the Demon's head to get a better look at Lucy's face. "Lushi! Did you see that white Exceed! Her name's Charles! She's just so pretty! Do you think she'll like fish?"

Lucy pet the top of Happy's head. It seemed that the little Exceed had gotten over his fear of Natsu's new form very quickly. For that, she was relieved, but not surprised. Happy wasn't one to pass judgement over someone who their looks.

The party moved inside to exchange stories with each other over dinner, the bet was all but forgotten save for Cana who moped beside the Thunder Legion about the amount of jewel going to waste.

Erza told all who could hear about how Wendy had bested Abaddon in battle, becoming one with the wind she conjured. This earned a stern lecture from Charles about the proper comportment for a lady of her age but was brushed off by Wendy when she was asked if she would like to begin training with both Lucy and Erza immediately.

The little Slayer glowed with happiness and accepted almost immediately.

Cobra caught Nova's eye during dessert and nodded once to let her know that their talk wasn't forgotten. Against her better judgement, she was looking forward to it, to know just what made the Seis tick, and why they had participated in the Purge. It wasn't something that she particularly wanted to hear, but it was necessary for her curious heart.

Long after most had dropped off into sleep, Natsu placed Happy down onto a padded cushion near Charles and Wendy – he was sure they would take good care of him if he woke – and led Lucy by the hand up to her chambers.

They had only been mated for little over a day, and his blood and bones hummed to feel her skin against his. He needed this, as did she.

With the inevitable last clash on the horizon, they were both sure that time alone would be in short supply in the coming weeks.


	32. Pyrite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **WELCOME! LET'S PLAY ANOTHER ROUND OF: GUESS WHO FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS SHIT PROPERLY? I'll give you two guesses who.**

 **So guess what? BIG OL FREAKING CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU PRECIOUS CUPCAKES WHO WAITED SO PATIENTLY FOR ME TO STOP BEING A DERP. I squished two chapters into one cause WHY THE FUCK NOT!?**

 **ALSO SMUT! CAUSE LET'S ALL BE HONEST…SMUT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND.**

For **Leomae** …thank you for all your reviews trying to get the count up to 550, I hope your poor perverted heart will be happy soon! So I thought that a little interlude of smut here in this story would be right up your alley! Enjoy~

As a reward for all you amazing precious cupcakes out there…I am writing an omake chapter that is huge and smutty and there is roleplay and delicious smutty things. Total PWP (sort of) and fits nicely within this story or can go as a standalone. When Stolen reaches **550 reviews** you guys are in for a nice cool drink of straight up lemonade. :3

Mind those purity marks! **(XXX)** This chapter is **M** rated! YAY!

BEWARE! SEX! SNEAKY SNAKES AND SOME RECAP TIME! ALSO SEX!

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Pyrite**

 _Known as 'Fool's Gold' – for its superficial resemblance to gold – was used in days of old to protect one's self by drawing energy straight from the Earth; masculine in nature, this is the stone of action, vitality, and strong will; from the Greek 'Pyros' literally meaning 'Fire'_

* * *

Happy awoke from a light slumber to see that his best friends had left him to his own devices. Which was fine by him since it gave him more time to gorge on the delicious fish that sat on a platter before him on the long wooden table.

He glanced around to see that most people in the room were either asleep, snoring away like bears in hibernation, or gone back to their own rooms. Which reminded him, where was he supposed to sleep? The pillow he was on was comfortable enough, but he wanted to find Natsu and Lucy. He had spent eleven years away from them…apparently – seeing as it only felt like a few days to him – and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

Especially Lucy. Before he had gone into that never ending sleep, or whatever that was (he couldn't quite remember what Gramps had said because he was more entranced by that Red Snapper Wendy had given him) he hadn't truly been held by her for almost six years. That purple wall of shifting runes prevented him from hugging his best friend and kept her from giving him the most amazing tummy rubs.

No offence to Natsu…but Lucy just had that magic touch that could soothe his aching stomach after too much cream and fish.

The little blue cat climbed up onto the table top, eyeing two platters with a discerning eye. The question at the moment was whether to eat the lightly steamed Rockfish in a garlic butter sauce…or the completely raw Rainbow Trout fresh and gleaming from the lake.

He licked his lips.

Obviously the trout.

But…he wanted to have more than what his stomach could take at the moment. He was greedy when it came to food, blame Natsu for that.

Making the executive decision to eat as much as he could, take the rest for later, and leave one to give as a gift to the pretty white Exceed Charles, Happy munched contentedly on his procured snack for a while.

With the table now littered with bones, Happy was satisfied with his stomach full and almost to the point of distention. He could sleep the night away now.

But not before he packed away the fish for tomorrow. One couldn't be too careful with Gray and the others around. Who knew if they had become fish stealers in the last eleven years? It was better not to take the chance.

Happy pulled off his little green sack – that had been a present from Lucy all those years ago – and opened it up to find there was something already in there preventing him from packaging up his yummy fishies.

"…what the? No wonder her looks so strange…"

He had been ready for rotting fish carcases or the vestiges of his last stolen fish eleven years prior, not Natsu's favourite possession, his last link to his Dragon father.

He unraveled it, the white gleaming and glowing just as it had for all those years. Happy was diligent, inspecting it for damage and the like, but ultimately found it to be pristine and intact, which was a relief to be quite honest. Next to that carving that hung around his neck from Lucy and a small Sandalwood box…this was all Natsu truly cared about. Material possession wise of course.

So Happy packed up the remaining fish and used a red ribbon he stole from Chelia's hair to wrap up one for Charles to give to her in the morning.

Seeing as he had absolutely no idea where Natsu and Lucy left to and he was entirely too tired to deal with this until morning when he could ask Gramps where they went, Happy curled up once again on the little pillow he had woken up on and buried his body underneath Natsu's scarf.

He purred, happy to be surrounded by his best friend's scent. It was comforting, like a gigantic hug.

Sleep came to him easily, and he dreamt of crackling flames and roasted fish until morning.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy was barely through the door to her chambers before she was slammed against the wall with Natsu baring down on her neck, all sharp canines and hot breath whispering promises over her skin. He nipped and suckled at her marks, paying homage to the fact that she was his bonded, his other half.

"…Lucy…Gods, I need you. We both need you. _Please_..."

And she understood. Oh did she ever understand that _need_ to be filled and to take and give, to join him in that ultimate dance of passion. Lucy was thrilled to hear Natsu speak of his other side, of END. For she had fallen for both of them – at the same time, mind you – if that was even possible.

But she didn't care for the semantics, for she needed both the Demon and the Dragon to love her tonight. She wanted the beast.

The fact that he was already begging her for something that she would willingly give him without hesitation shot a single little thrill down her spine.

An idea cropped up in the back of her mind, one that would bring pleasure and delicious ecstasy for all parties. She ginned wickedly, watching as those onyx eyes that she loved so much darken and deepen until they were pools of arousal, black as pitch.

Last night had been a night of firsts, of love and longing, of completion and coming together as two people do when their souls mesh. Last night she was Lucy and he was Natsu. Best friends turned lovers. But she didn't want that with Natsu this evening, what she wanted was raw and fiery and she wanted to _control_.

Normally, she hated using the name she was given in battle, but for some reason – be it the look in his eyes like he was devouring her very being, or perhaps the way he was grasping at her hips in just the right way – she wanted to be Nova tonight.

And she wanted her equal, the Demon she had met for the first time with his silver hair and sharp talons and massive wings. She wanted the animal. The beast. The Lord of Hell.

She wanted END.

And she wanted to dominate him.

 **XXX**

Lucy pushed on her lover's chest until he had backed up with a confused look in his eyes, wary that he had misread the situation at hand. The last thing he would ever want was to push her passed her breaking point, to hurt her in any way.

But he was relieved to see lust and need and wickedly dark promises on his Lucy's face. She wasn't stopping their revelry but changing the game.

"I need you too…END."

She dragged his face down to hers, smashing her lips onto his for a passionate and truly fiery kiss that ignited his veins and set his blood pumping. Her tongue was fierce, the dominance won easily by her talented appendage before he knew what was happening.

Without willful thought, the horns and spiralling tattoos, the wings and claws came out.

If his love wanted the beast, the Demon, then he would give her what she craved.

Nimble fingers divested him of his clothing, his tunic and trousers flung haphazardly around her room to corners forgotten in an instant.

He felt slightly exposed standing there in all his naked glory while Lucy still had all her clothes on – her armour had been brought to her room and replaced neatly on its stand by servants after she had shed it on the training grounds – END wasn't used to this, well…he wasn't used to any of this yet as Lucy had been his first, his only and when the time came, his last. But he was willing to practice this carnal act with her as many times as she would allow.

"Aren't you a little overdressed my lady?" His hands reached to remove those pesky coverings so that he could get to the supple flesh underneath that he wanted, no… _needed_ , to mark and caress and explore.

But her hand on his bare chest stopped him, as an interestingly new fire in her eyes froze him solid…ironically. Her small smirk turned dangerous, as she showed her white teeth in a feral grin. "Sit on the bed please END."

Lucy's voice was nought but a sultry purr and END wanted to know just what had possessed his Celestial beauty to even speak in those tones…but he wanted to know what she would do to him much more.

In the end, arousal and passion won out over curiosity and END complied with his love, sliding over her sheets until he was splayed out on her bed, one leg bent, hands behind him, cock at half-mast pointing towards the object of his affection.

She was ecstatic to see that END was so aroused from a single kiss alone, and with half-formed plans in her mind, she began what she hopped would be something sexy and not laughable. She was just as new to all of this as he was, but seeing as they were now two halves to a single coin, bonded and chosen as one, Lucy knew that there would be time in the future to perfect this little dance of theirs.

She sauntered over to him until she was almost in reaching distance of his arms. If he so chose, he could have leant forwards and caught her around her waist to haul her onto the bed. Which is exactly what he tried to do exactly once, but was stopped in his advances yet again by a swift slap of her hand.

"I didn't say that you could touch yet my Demon. Be good and wait, and I'll reward you. I promise…"

Half-hard became throbbing, as the promises of those sinful acts floated through the air. END was finally able to see what Lucy had in mind, as he had seen this time and time again between the Demons of Tartaros.

Domination.

However, this time…instead of squabbling Demons hell bent on gaining the upper hand with the fists and curses, he was in for the ride of his life – or death, still wasn't quite sure about where he stood on that point.

Electricity raced down his spine, tingling and spreading at the base towards his extremities. No one had ever sought to make him submit like this before as they were always too timid…too afraid of the rumours of who he was and what he had done. Kyouka and Seilah were different, they had once tried to occupy him with their bodies and sexual favours…but he had nipped that in the bud quickly. He hated those that tried to use him.

But not Lucy.

No, she would never dream of that. She might use him, his body, for her own pleasure, but she would also give at the same time.

They were equals in that sense.

And so, he felt comfortable and elated to hand the reins of his pleasure off to someone else. To Lucy, the only one who knew him just as much – if not more – than he knew himself. If the look in her eyes was anything to go by, then he was going to enjoy this night a whole hell of a lot more than anything that he could conjure up in his mind's eye.

Finally, while he had mused and lusted after the blonde before him, she had stripped down.

Now, she wore nothing by a sultry smirk and her whip, coiled around her like electrum wire, burnished and glowing like gold. "Back up please END, against the head board…" Her tone was even as if she was merely discussing the weather with a comrade. It made him want to push back, to see what he could get away with.

He snarled a bit, his lips pulling back in a sneer. Even if she was his chosen, he was an Alpha, the Drake of the nest. He wouldn't bow down to anyone that easily, even if she was the Queen.

Before the stupid remark that was on the tip of his tongue fell through his lips, Lucy's hand lashed out as quick as a snake striking its prey and twice as deadly.

The whip in her hand snapped and cracked against the floor by his left foot – which he wisely lifted back on the bed immediately – while the fire in her eyes burned into an inferno. But her voice never wavered past that infuriatingly subtle purr, but the tone was stony and cold. "Naughty Demon. Get back on the bed and lift your arms. You lost the privilege of touching me tonight, try me again…"

The threat hung in the air as END scrambled back – huffing like a petulant child the entire way of course – towards the head board. Something slithered over his hands, yanking them up against the top of the wooden bed and bound them together.

Ah. So this was what the new model did. It seemed to lengthen and shorten to her will alone like the River of Stars, but without the electricity and water. _Intriguing._

END's attention was snapped when he felt the bed dip down by his knees to see his Lucy straddling his legs, leaning over his face to tie the end of her whip around a single bed post.

Her breasts swung in his face and he arched his back to get a taste of those succulent peaks that just seemed to _beg_ him for attention.

She tugged harshly on the whip, making him whine in a curious sensation of arousing pain. "What did I say about touching END? You lost that right when you defied me…" Her eyes softened at his pout. He really did have the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes. "…but you may earn it back if you promise to be good."

Strangely enough to him, as Lucy was trying to dominate him, the way she talked and held herself as if she was the Drake here, the Alpha, was entirely arousing and completely insane. He loved it, he loved her. And he knew that this was going to be something he would never, ever forget. Even if he was remade into another Demon. This night would be burned into his mind.

So he nodded hesitantly, surprised with himself at the fact that he gave in so easily to her whims. But that was what he wanted to, he wanted the pleasure and the strange pain that wasn't truly pain and made him shudder in anticipation for more. "I promise."

Lucy stroked his cheek lovingly and smiled.

Ah.

That was why he could never really deny her. That smile wormed its way into his heart and had it in a vice grip so strong he wasn't sure if it would ever let go. He would be just fine if it stayed that way forever, he loved that beaming grin of hers.

"Thank you END. I think you've earned a little reward for being such a _good Demon_." While this sort of talk was slightly demeaning for one that considered himself the top of every food chain ever made, END couldn't deny how hard his length was and just how much he ached for any type of release she would give him.

He was also mortified to hear a whimper crawl out of his throat at the sight of her beautiful bare body sliding down his front until she sat poised in between his knees, her mouth a hairs breath away from his twitching, leaking, _needy_ arousal.

Her breath ghosted the tip as she just…sat there. And waited.

He almost growled at her. What was she waiting for? An invitation to suck him dry?

She peeked up through her long dark eyelashes, the amber darkened to that of coffee. And he knew that she wanted him to ask.

Lucy wanted him, END, Lord of Hell, to fucking _beg._

They were at a standstill. On one side, a stubborn Demon who's right thumb was starting to lose feeling and was _this_ close to trying to rip off that accursed restraint and show her just who the one in charge was. On the other, an equally stubborn woman who wasn't above using petty underhanded ways to make her Demon beg her to suck his cock.

So Lucy decided to play dirty. She placed small chaste kisses on the side of his rigid length while lightly palming his balls. And then she moaned, low and deep.

As soon as Lucy's mouth touched him, END knew he was fighting a losing battle. He loved her tight little mouth in every way and was so ready for her to use it on him that he caved immediately.

"Please Luce. Please, use your tongue, your mouth…Gods, _please._ "

And yet, even though he begged, even though he asked her to. His cock still remained unattended to and wanting.

"You're using the wrong name, my Demon. Ask nicely or you won't have your reward…"

It hit him then. The fire in her eyes made so much sense. The need to make him bend to her will. Damn, the use of her whip should have given it away almost immediately.

"…please _Nova._ "

Lucy took as much of his scorching length into her mouth as she could. Her body remembered his taste, salty with something more like cloves or cinnamon. Some exotic spice that tingled her tongue. It was darker, richer than before. It could've been because he was laying her strung up with her whip panting in his END form, or it could have been her desire for him to submit to her will. For him to come apart at the seams due to her actions, and hers alone.

It was strangely empowering, and she liked what she saw.

She lingered at his tip for as long as she could before her own need drove her forward. Nova sucked on her Demon's length, hollowing her cheeks ripping a snarl from his chest. Grazing her teeth lightly up his cock she palmed his balls lightly, squeezing just so. And he melted into a puddle of whines and growls that pushed her arousal to new heights.

He was just so intoxicating like this.

His answer was to thrash at the bindings, trying to get his hands out so he could grab her head, and push his claws through that golden hair of hers. He needed more of her tight, hot, wet little mouth, more friction, more _Lucy_ , but the damn vixen was deliberately holding out on him.

"Dammit! Nova…Please. I need more!"

"Mmmm…END, I don't believe you are in any position so demand things of me. And you were being such a good Demon before…" END pouted when she removed her mouth completely from his aching arousal and moaned at the feeling of her silky skin as she slithered up the length of his body. Her hard peaks grazed his chest before she came to sit over him, her own heat mere inches away from where he throbbed the most.

END grit his teeth, his length painful as it sat exposed beneath her. "Nova…"

She leant forward as he tried to arch his back and grind himself against her apex, seeking any type of friction, but Nova was too quick for him. She bit down on his collarbone harshly and he roared his approval, black flames swirling along his fingers as he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes.

Nova gave a single mischievous smirk, leant back until she was completely exposed to her hungry Demons eyes as she reached back to prop herself against his outstretched thighs. She glided along his twitching cock, drenching him in her excitement as they both sighed at the feeling. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough for either of them, but it would suffice for the moment.

"Shit-can you feel me END? Can you feel how wet I am for you?" Nova purred at her lover whose eyes bounced back and forth between her face, her swaying breasts and the place where they were almost intimately connected.

"Y-yes…you're so hot, so tight, so fucking wet for me."

Nova needed more stimulation, the liquid heat in her stomach swirling, but not building like it should have. She leaned forward gently – still rocking above him with long movements – and rolled her stiff nipples, plucking at the peaks until she was moaning unabashedly for her Demon, his name along with half-formed curses and pleas dripping from her mouth like honey.

"Shit. Nova, let me outa this. I wanna feel you, Gods, please let me fucking touch you."

She shook her head, this was her show for the night. "You lost that privilege END…but…I can give you a taste?"

He nodded so fast and whimpered that had she not been completely enthralled by his reaction, she would have found it mildly humorous. Lucy dragged a single hand down the valley of her breasts, over her flat stomach – circling her navel teasingly – straight towards her dripping core. She played with her clit for a moment before diving two fingers into her heat, fingering herself almost to completion.

END was mesmerised by the sight of his Luce playing with herself as he laid beneath her like captive prey. His arms jumped in their restraints, but he was unaware of this. As well as the fact that her name and deliciously lewd things were being whispered to Lucy in a deep and dangerous voice that set her nerves alight with renewed fire.

"Fuck! Gods you look so sexy like that. My dirty girl fucking herself with her own fingers. My dirty little Princess fingering her pussy so good…"

At the last moment she stopped herself, panting and sweating. She wanted END's cock inside her when she came tonight, it wouldn't be as fulfilling if it was just by her own devices.

She brought up her hand, glistening and covered in her arousal, and offered it to the Demon who sat watching her with sharp glittering eyes. He sucked her juices off her fingers, twirling his devilish tongue around them to lap up all that was given. END finally got a taste of her straight from the source and he wasn't about to waste it.

Lucy ripped her fingers out of his mouth and slammed her lips down on his for a bruising kiss that was full of passion and fire and devious tongues. The fact that she could taste herself in his mouth did funny things to her stomach, and she knew that it was time. She needed him inside of her.

 _Now_.

Quickly poising herself above him, she gave END one last glance to find him snarling and bucking against her whip, pleading with her to just fuck him already. He was beyond aroused and hedging into the point where pleasure and pain intertwined.

Without another word, she slammed her hips down into his taking his entire length in a single stroke. His pleased hiss of her name had her hips rocking before she was truly ready, her inner muscles still adjusting to his size once again.

Nova dug her fingernails into the hard plains of his chest while she leant forward to dig her blunt teeth once more over his collar bone. His hips snapped up twice without thought, driving his cock deeper inside of her scraping against those places that shot liquid fire through her veins.

"Yes-fuck...shit No-nova…"

His garbled sentences were an aphrodisiac, his snarls and growled praises at her rough treatment the melody she had longed to hear tonight. She knew that END would never truly succumb to her so that she would truly be dominant over the Demon, but the fact that he was even trusting her this much made her heart swell. She placed a single loving kiss on his chest just below the red bite mark that she had left before straightening once again.

Lucy rode him viciously, her hips grinding and slamming down into his while he pushed up with his knees so that the only sound in the room was heavy breathing, the slap of skin on skin and lewd wet noises that did nothing but heighten their pleasure.

"F-fuck…Luc-Lucy I'm gonna fucking come. Shit. Dammit…you're too fucking tight."

Her own end was upon her and she knew that they would succumb to nirvana together. "Then come for me!…shit! Come! NOW!"

She slammed down once more forcing him the deepest he had gone all night and he obeyed her command, shooting shot after shot of his seed within her. The heat set her off on her own trip to the stars.

So Lucy tipped her head back and moaned as her world shattered like glass all around her.

 **XXX**

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"OI! Starshine! Get your ass outa bed, we have shit to talk about."

Lucy was startled awake by the crankiest bastard to grace the insides of Domus castle. And that was including Laxus _and_ Porlyusica.

Damn that idiot snake.

His stupid voice was cutting into precious cuddling time with her Demon.

To say she wasn't pleased would be an understatement. "Go the fuck away you poison prick! I'm sleepy…" Yes, she was whining, but who wouldn't in this situation? Stupid Cobra. Stupid sun. Stupid morning.

She heard footsteps and thought she could go back to her rest, Erik was finally leaving her be. She was tired, dammit. Their activities from the night before made her sore. She didn't truly want to go anywhere.

But the sounds of those boots hitting the floor only got louder. _Dammit, why won't he just let me sleep in?_

"Just because END has a handful of ass and your tits are mashed up against him doesn't mean that you can just go back to sleep."

Ah. Well. That explained the breeze around her nether regions.

Gods, they were throbbing. END was a fucking beast, just as he should be. After their first go around, he had broken through the bonds she held him in through sheer force of will, practically _threw_ her against the wall and proceeded to take her twice more without a moment to rest in between. Lucy was sure that she was bruised, her pelvic region a motley of different shades of black and blue.

But it had been worth it. Even if her throat was sore and her voice almost gone from the screaming.

"Please for the love of all that is holy…stop thinking about all the sex you had. Just…no. _Please_. Stop thinking about your whip!"

Lucy cracked open one eye to see that she was indeed still straddling Natsu, who was still miraculously in his END form. She rolled her eyes. Silly Demon.

And he was snoring. Dead to the world. But, Lucy had a feeling that he would kick Erik's ass from here to the Black Fortress if he was caught looking at her while she was naked. No matter the fact that she could tell that Cobra liked her women a little more lilac-haired then blonde.

Erik's subtle growl at that thought made Lucy smirk.

She had definitely seen his eyes drift over Kinana more than once at dinner the previous evening.

"Shut up Starshine. And get up. I don't want to see you naked more than I have to…and I'm sure as hell scarred from the amount of skin I'm seeing on END."

She huffed and hid her face in END's collar bone as she listened to her Demon snore away while she was subjected to Erik's annoying attitude this early in the morning. "Fine. Give us half an hour, we will meet everyone down for the morning meal then regroup from there."

"Tch. Fine." The door finally, mercifully slammed shut once again leaving the room in silence.

Except for the fact that the loud sound of that wooden door closing was enough to rouse END from his sleep, apparently. He nuzzled her shoulder happily and purred.

"Morning Luce."

All she could do was laugh and smile and kiss him until they were fully awake. "Morning END. Let's go for breakfast. I'm hungry after that work out last night."

His eyes gleamed crimson and proceeded to tackle her back onto the bed and kiss her until she thought her lungs would give out. She knew from the look in his eyes that she would be even sorer in a moment. And that was okay because she craved what he was offering and that bastard _knew it._

He latched his sharp teeth onto her mating mark, spread her legs with his own and plunged into her heat in a single movement. "Shit. You're still _so fucking tight…_ "

Lucy clawed her fingers down his back, desperately trying to find any sort of purchase before she lost her mind and soul to the pleasure that only he could bring her. "So…no breakfast?"

He chuckled and moved his hips in that long slow way that she liked so much and lit up her stomach like fire crackers. "Later…"

Breakfast could wait, she had a ravenous Demon in her bed and he was _starving._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A fire crackled in the grate staving off the morning chill that seemed to creep into the stones of Makarov's castle no matter whether it was summer or the dead of winter. The feeling was oppressive and heavy, gliding over those who were gathered like smoke and many couldn't help the shivers of apprehension that wracked their bodies.

Something was coming for those who fought for freedom, they were sure of it. The stars seemed restless cradled in their constellations, and while Nova never truly thought that the stars could tell the future – because really…the personification of Leo was a huge flirt and didn't know much beyond woman and fighting so how could they know what the future held? – She did believe that they could _feel_ when something was amiss. Her instincts screamed at her to listen, and she always listened to her gut and she always listened to her stars.

Lucy felt her bones turn to ice, they threatened to crack and splinter like spun sugar, but it had less to do with the temperature and more to do with the look in Erik's eyes. She saw something in them that she had long forgotten that she had once seen in her own.

Desolation. Regret.

She almost heard the 'what-ifs' pile up in his brain, but what's done was done, the past was over and all anyone could do now was move on.

Natsu shifted by her side, drew her closer to him and scooted her body onto his lap. He wrapped his strong, warm, muscled arms around her body giving her comfort and strength.

The cold didn't seem so bad anymore. Natsu was all she really needed to keep her from freezing. Whether it was END with his black flames, or Natsu and his Dragon fire…both sides seemed to delight in keeping her warm. Whether it was in their bedchambers – because yes, her room was now Natsu's…and in extension Happy's (if they could find that little blue cat, they hadn't seen him since last night), Lucy had even hung those two paintings of fire that Natsu had done in his youth on the wall in the early hours of the morning while END had watched her nude form from beneath their warm nest of blankets – or just with his presence beside her.

Natsu and END were her warmth.

The members of the disbanded Oracion Seis sat strewn about the room that Lucy had chosen for this…chat. It was a forgotten parlour on the third floor, in a wing that was never used. While the place was a bit dusty and she had to remove white sheets from the furniture, it would suffice for what they needed it for.

No one would disturb them here.

Behind her and Natsu, was Erza who stood as if carved from the marble that came from the southern regions of what used to be Nix. Her hands were white-knuckled as she grasped the back of the chaise she was using as support. Her ankle had completely healed, but she was still told – in a very bossy voice – by Wendy _and_ Porlyusica that she needed to take it easy for at least another few days.

While head-strong and stubborn, Erza was never one to trifle with health related things and took their advisory words to heart.

Jellal in contrast to his love was hunched in a dark corner, his eyes flashing with self-hatred and memories of a time best forgotten. It looked as if he was trying to crumple in on himself. Usually, he would be beside his wife, but today…for this discussion at least; he needed to be away from her. She brought back too many things in his life he had thought he had buried; she smoothed over those rough edges and forgave his transgressions.

But that didn't erase what had happened. Sometimes…he could still hear her screams in his nightmares.

Erik licked his lips for the third time, finally getting the courage up to begin. He could have left it for someone else to start, and while he was a bastard, he was no coward.

And he was the one who was mostly responsible for what happened. While not entirely his fault, he took responsibility for his siblings. It had always been that way, and wouldn't stop anytime soon.

But, instead of his story, a question he wasn't even truly sure he wanted the answer to came from him. "Why did you bring END?"

If the question startled her, she didn't show it except for a little tilt to her head. Erik could hear those war drums again, much fainter than before paired with something deep and dark and hidden. The pairing was so natural that it sounded as if the sounds should always be together. Later, he would realise that this was her love for the Demon, but he wouldn't know just yet at least.

He watched in fascination as the pink-haired man who observed all those in the room with sharp eyes as he held Lucy a little closer, his arms wound around her torso in a fit of possessiveness. Lucy placated the pissy Demon-Dragon by smoothing her small pale hand over his forearm.

Nova had forgone her usual armour, leggings, and chain mail for a plain white dress with small straps that came down to her toes and swished across the floor. It was the first time that many of them had seen her look so…girly. For a lack of a proper term. But her shoulders were bare to the world and showed off her marks like badges of honour as they sat in and among her other scars. Anyone with eyes could see that she was proud of whom she was, and this…being mated to a Demon was another part of her, just like the Spirits that she called her friends. With her hair down and so golden in the morning light, she seemed almost ethereal.

Natsu couldn't keep his gaze off of her, and rightly so.

Her answer was stunning in its simplicity. "Because I love him."

Erik could hear that while that _was_ the truth, it wasn't everything.

 _Because we are mated…because he is my best friend…because he was there in the beginning…_

That last thought rocked him.

He had never seen END in his human form before today and didn't know what Lucy meant when she thought he was there in the beginning.

The beginning of what? Of the war? Of her life?

Those drums were getting louder again, cutting off the sound of her thoughts.

"What do you mean? What beginning are you referring to?"

Lucy just smiled sadly. "Of everything…Erik."

She spun a tale. Of sadness and loneliness. Of Dragon boys and trust. Of swords and carvings and Happy. Then she had lost her mother, Igneel had gone missing, Natsu had left her and she was imprisoned.

"…so that's why I couldn't find you." The runes had shielded her so well, and at the moment, he was so incredibly thankful that she had been locked up tight like a bird in a cage.

Lucy had laughed then and nodded. "Yes. But shut up and listen, I'm not finished yet." So Erik had closed his mouth and waited.

The purge of Astralis.

The killing of her best friend. Of Natsu Dragneel, the Crown Prince of Ignis, Fire Dragon Slayer, son of the King Igneel.

Finding her father dead in his office. Taking her keys back from him, escaping to Domus with only a single sword and a blank face.

She had become the youngest General in the history of the army and became the little sister to the Thunder God.

Then she had been sent off by Makarov to combat END, the most feared Demon because her magic was thought to negate his darkness. They had an instant connection, a spark if you will. And nothing was ever the same after that.

There was hope, a light on the horizon even if it was small.

END's willingness to help, his loss of memories that stemmed from his 'accident' but really was from his creation. Finding out that yes, he was Natsu, but also END. And yes, he had actually died by the hands of his older brother no less.

Emperor Spriggan became Zeref Dragneel in his mind.

She was no longer Lucy Heartfilia, Crown Princess of the Star Kingdom, Heir to the throne of Astralis and holder of the Zodiac keys.

She was now Nova, General and Rogue of the Domus Army.

She was Luce, bonded and chosen of the Demon Lord END _and_ Fire Dragon Prince Natsu.

She was Star Shine, the woman who would beat all the odds and rain destruction down on the heads of the Black Army. The woman whom Erik now felt he was all but compelled to protect.

She was Blondie, and Cosplayer, LuLu, Lady Lucy, Bunny and Princess to her friends and family, a mother figure to some, a sister to others.

She was Queen of the most haphazard nest of Dragons that the world had ever seen.

She was…Lucy. The tiny golden girl that had lost everything, but gained a new family and made the best life she could with what little she was given.

When she had finished, the fire had died down to embers in the hearth, but Natsu was still holding on to her tightly, so she felt warm and safe. It was nice that her secrets were finally out and about. Keeping them in had caused her so much pain. The relief she felt was palpable and Lucy felt almost sleepy. Astralis would always be her land, the place where her mother and father and Kingdom rested.

But here, in Domus, was her home.

She felt a hand stroke her hair lightly, the fingers small and delicate and knew that it was Titania who was still standing behind her, giving her comfort if she wanted it. Lucy was suddenly so grateful for her friends and family. For her partner.

Erik nodded once and sat as still as a statue, either thinking or just absorbing her story. The others of the Seis hadn't said a single word, nor had they moved from their spots, either unwilling or unable to break the peace that had fallen over the room.

Lucy didn't mind, it gave her a chance to enjoy the quiet that she didn't get very much anymore. What with END, then all the confusion and recklessness in the Black Fortress, mating and everything that came with that, and now that Happy was awake, she knew she would have to embrace all the silences as they came.

But she suddenly realised that she didn't need the quiet anymore. She didn't miss it. Lucy would rather have her best friends and all the noise and fighting and laughter if it meant that Natsu would stay by her side.

Her Dragon, as if hearing the train of her thoughts derail off into dangerous territories, nuzzled the mark on her left shoulder. _I'm here. I chose you. We won't be separated so easily._ He rumbled a soft growl in her ear that made the fire that burned in her veins for him flow faster and just a bit hotter. She made a happy little noise in the back of her throat, somewhere between a sigh and a purr that seemed to placate him for that moment.

Natsu was a dangerously amazing man-Demon-Dragon and she loved that he always thought of her and what she was thinking. He had always been that way, even as that young impetuously crazy boy that offered his hand to a strange girl, and she was happy that he had never lost that trait.

"So…Was END truly Natsu all these years? How did no one make that connection?"

Natsu's voice rumbled through her chest as he spoke. "I didn't know my own name, and I believe that only Spriggan's Shield knew of my old identity…or maybe only Invel. I showed this form to the Emperor because he detested the Demon that I looked like, but I was more comfortable with wings and horns around everyone else. I was his greatest failure. The shell of a loved one filled with a great Demon Lord who still had a conscious, still had humanity. I was angry in the beginning, but that ebbed away after a few years, while the story he concocted about why I had no memories had holes in it. Because I still had my free will while the other Slayers did not, I was able to think for myself and learn. Those that had once known me as Natsu were either enslaved, killed, or they disappeared, except for those in this castle…Zeref is the only person who truly knows who I once was. After I had calmed somewhat, my power dimmed with my understanding that the life I was living was a false one, that the only one who was to blame for those things that had happened to me was the one that I had blindly followed. I could see it in his eyes every single time he opened his mouth…blatant lies or half-truths. He kept up the pretense of me being this all powerful being for as long as possible, able to wreak havoc on entire Kingdoms and slay all those in my path…so that the enemy still feared me. But there was only a single person that he thought that I could overcome."

Natsu laughed lightly. "And even then, I failed him, which I am so happy that I couldn't hurt her more than I did." He nipped at his mate's ear playfully. "Nova was a formidable foe, and my darkness drained her light, just as her magic sapped my strength. Although being END still has its perks and is still more powerful than most, the fact that I use the curses against what a Demon should act like diminishes my abilities. After that fact was revealed, the Black Wizard kept me inside the castle, training and honing my Hellfire for his use, including keeping those Slayers he had tucked away as slaves, he waited for the day that Nova revealed herself. When that day came, he was either hoping that I would pull something out of my ass that killed her without a problem, or that she would slay me and he could finally be rid of a defective experiment."

More puzzle pieces fell into place with Natsu's answer. Erik knew from experience that those who were possessed at one point in time where impossible to hear, soul wise. Whether is it was because of the entity that had once lived within them changed them somehow, or perhaps it was because their mind was damaged even though the flesh was preserved. It was why Jellal had been the perfect double agent and why Tartaros was completely blocked from his magic.

It was also why even though the man that sat wrapped around his lover on the couch opposite of him looked entirely human, he couldn't hear a single thought, a single sound from that soul that he had. He was Natsu, but the Demon still lurked behind his eyes, ever thoughtful, always watching.

Erik remembered the tales of END that had circulated the outlying camps in the early years, of a Demon so horrible that to look upon his face would bring you certain death, and it wouldn't be quick, or painless. He was the destroyer of Kingdoms, the Lord of Hell, he was the END.

But one day, those rumours had stopped altogether and END wasn't seen on the battlefield for years. To think that all those times that they speculated on what mission the great and terrible Demon was on, he was essentially under house arrest for having feelings that didn't include blood-lust and the need for absolute carnage.

Erik snorted.

No wonder END hadn't been able to best the Thunder God; his nature went against the grain of the Demon he housed.

Suddenly a stray whisper that didn't sound like anyone he had heard before slammed into his senses.

It wasn't much, but the voice was deep and sounded like crackling flames and heat.

 _…_ _protect…serve…mate…_

He squinted his eyes as he watched Natsu dip down and brush his lips once again over the mark on Nova's shoulder. There was something in that man; something feral that was held back, behind the barrier that the Demon created.

Erik's thoughts were derailed when Lucy gestured towards the Seis, towards him in particular. "I believe it's time for your story Erik."

Jellal perked up in the corner while Erza turned her stony eyes onto him while he nodded. "Of course."

"Erik…why did you ask for Jellal and Erza to come here with us?"

He almost laughed. Star Shine was an inquisitive little thing, wasn't she? "Because we came from the same place. They were there…in the beginning."

She waved imperiously as he threw her own words back at him. He could hear her delight that he liked word play as well as had an equally quick wit as someone named Abaddon.

His voice took on a monotone quality of one who was discussing a particularly bad medical disease to a dying patient. "We – I mean the Seis specifically, as well as Titania and her husband – were kidnapped as young children, barely older than eight, some of us even younger. They were mercenaries under the banner of Alvarez that stole us from our beds, from our families. Slavers who used us as labour to create one of the most despicable weapons I have ever heard of."

He looked at Erza, full of melancholic pain and anger at the fact that there was nothing that they could do now, it was all in the past. "I heard it in Erza's soul. That tiny box you keep locked up tight in the corner of your heart…the Tower. I remember Jellal from when we were taken a second time from that awful place. His tattoo was unmistakable."

Erik sighed and his eyes drifted back towards Lucy. "It was dubbed the Tower of Heaven by the slaves that built the place. We all still have scars from that place…some worse than others." He watched as Erza's hand drifted over to lightly touch one of her eyes. "The six of us were brought in when our villages were razed, burnt to the ground, our families killed in the fire or raped and beheaded by those murderers…We were only there for six months before we caught the eye of a man by the name of General Zero and were again sold off to him to become his personal guard, his entourage. His slaves. The difference being that he knew that every single one of us could use magic, before some of us knew it ourselves. Sorano was one such person. He trained us hard, beat us if we slipped up. Whipped us for speaking out of turn and shackled us to the walls at night. Almost three years went past before we heard anything about the Tower again, only to find out it had fallen at the hands of a crimson-haired Arc Angel who could control weapons."

Lucy's eyes flickered once to her partner whose hands were now shaking.

"…Yes. I was the one to bring the tower down. After it had been completed. The Slavers were going for a complete wipe of the cells after all the work inside of it was completed. It had only been used thirteen times, by the Black Wizard himself who had commissioned it. They killed one of my cell mates, Rob, and destroyed one of my eyes, but I had so much fury in me…so I lashed out, but not with my fists. I discovered my magic when my emotions overwhelmed me and slew them all where they stood. I lost so many of my dear friends that day. Sho, Walley…Simon. But some of us did manage to leave. Jellal was one of them…and so was Millianna." Erza shook back her hair as she grazed the underside of her cheek bone with her thumb unconsciously. The eye that she had Porlyusica replace upon her arrival to Domus.

"We escaped, but Jellal succumbed to a madness we had never seen before…but it turned out that was just Ultear Milkovich's doing. She possessed him to figure out what had happened to the Tower that was so valuable to her Master from a great distance away. Under this madness...Jellal was forced to do…despicable things. He fought it though and gave both Millianna and me time to escape. We ran straight for Domus, not really knowing what was going on in the world until we had run into Gray and Lyon bickering over something or other. Nix and just fallen and they were grieving. We both grew up here with the King. By happenstance, Simon's sister Kagura found us demanding to know of her brother. He had succumbed to the Tower of course, but it took her years to get over that fact."

Cobra nodded. "After the Tower fell, that bastard of a General started to experiment with the afterlife for the Black Wizard, but made increasingly poor choices…trying to create chaos and fear instead of using his magic to help the Emperor. So Spriggan chose to seal that personality away behind the mask called Brain and gave him Klodoa as a means to harness his power. The Seis were turned into a seal that kept Zero behind the bars of Brain's mind. We were chained to him, by the power of the curse that the Black Wizard had forced upon us. Where Brain went…we went without question. Physically we were fine, but mentally…we were essentially shackled to a man that was half crazy. It turned us a little crazy as well. We were the perfect team though, as we trained and grew up together. That was why we were sent to collect the keys from you Starshine, what we didn't anticipate was Tartaros. Jackal was especially ruthless when it came to destruction, and the other Demon's weren't much better. Astralis was dead the moment Spriggan sent those cursed creatures across your border."

He sighed and looked down at the cracks in the flooring. "The seal was meant to be a perfect system. All six of us are strong, and we knew that. We would have to be defeated almost all at once or the spell would continually replenish, keeping us conscious to defend Brain. It was crude but effective. Until Jellal and Mystogan came along and absolutely shredded us. I saw my chance at freedom, Brain was turning back into Zero and I could hear _everything_ he wanted to do to us, all the pain and suffering he would cause if he was let back into the world. I have a duty to my family, and they were in danger, so I acted on impulse and ripped his heart out of his chest."

Finally finished, Erik let out a small breath. "That is our story Starshine. It wasn't our intention to decimate and cause chaos, but it was what we did best. I hope you can forgive me…forgive us all for your Kingdom."

Lucy sat back and digested all of the information for a while.

And then she nodded. Natsu smiled beside her, knowing what was coming.

"I have already forgiven you for what has happened, and now knowing that you have never truly held freedom in your fists, I ask you this…will you fight with all you have for that freedom?"

Six different versions of acquiescence came from the new Crime Sorciere and Lucy sighed. "Thank you all. I will never forget my Kingdom, but I believe that they can sleep peacefully now that I know the whole story, but I must ask something of you; who killed the King? Who killed my father?"

Richard shifted uneasily while Michelle turned away, glancing down at her feet. It was Macbeth who finally answered. "Mard Geer. Lord of the Underworld. Your father refused to give up the location of the keys and so Mard decided to have a little…fun before he left back to Alvarez. As…compensation for all his _trouble._ "

Lucy nodded once again, her brows and lips pinching into a furrow, her gaze stony and cold. She looked so like her older brother that some were still stunned at the fact that she and Laxus held no common genetics.

"And what of the Tower? Why have I never truly heard about it before? I don't even know that name."

Jellal finally stood beside his wife again, his eyes never giving up that haunted look of one that had seen too much. "It was built off the coast of what was once Oceanus before that was decimated. And the name was only given to it by those who worked to complete it. It is truly called the R-system."

Natsu's eyes grew wide. How had their lives been so tangled? All these people in this room had almost met at one point in time, while most had built the tool that had turned him into a Demon. He was glad now, more than ever before, that this entire mess was coming to an end if only to give his family some well-deserved peace.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

They convened once again in the Great Hall over a simple dinner of roasted wild boar with spring potatoes and seasoned vegetables.

After the heaviness of that afternoon, with all the revelations and stories, Natsu had opted to talk Lucy with him out of the castle, just the two of them so they could sit and talk or just stay silent in contemplation if they liked.

He had ended up changing sakura pink for ashy silver, spread those black wings of his and stole Nova away from her balcony like all those years ago. She had been just sitting there on a wicker chair trying to immerse herself in a light book, but he could tell that she was still anxious about something. It was obvious in the way her eyebrows were scrunched together.

She had shrieked a bit about 'stupid Demons' until she realised that she had longed for Natsu to take her away like this again, for that adventure that she had found when she was a little girl when everything was still bright and shiny and untainted by war.

They had wound up napping side by side in the early autumn sun in a clearing on a hill, while the wind had whipped around them bringing the smell of changing seasons on its back. Lucy hadn't felt so calm in a long time and END had given her the perfect opportunity to unwind, relax, and sort through all her thoughts about what had happened to her in the last month.

Everything had changed in a blink of an eye, but, she was deliriously happy that it had. She finally had answer, but with those answers…more questions cropped up just like she knew they would.

So here everyone was, just as they had last evening, and hopefully for all the evenings to come, sat her family. Even Crime Sorciere had opted to mingle and enjoy the meal with Fairy Tail. For which she was grateful.

Half way through a bite of spiced pork, a blue ball of fur collided with her chest (thank the Gods she hadn't been wearing her armour) and caused her to choke. While Natsu slapped her on her back heartily – truly doing more harm than good, but it was the thought that counted, right? – Then proceeded to pluck Happy out of her cleavage and let the little cat curl up on his pink spikes. "LUSHI! NATSU!"

"Happy! What's up little buddy? Haven't seen you for a whole day!"

"Oh! I was with Charles and Wendy today while she was learning the differences between all the healing herbs that Porlyusica uses here. But I wanted to find you because I found something! I can't believe you haven't been searching high and low for it."

Happy unravelled his green pack and handed the gleaming white bundle to Natsu who had outstretched his hands in anticipation of the gift.

Lucy had stopped breathing momentarily. How many times had she thought about Natsu or just his scarf? How many times had she wished she could have it to remember her best friend by? How long had it been since that particular garment been with Happy?

"-uce…Luce!"

"Uh. What? Sorry."

"I asked what this was. Was it mine before?"

"Oh. Yes, that was yours. Igneel gave it to you. He left it behind with Porlyusica before he went missing all those years ago. It was as if he knew that he knew he would disappear and that you would search for him."

Finally, after all these years, Natsu would be complete once again.

Natsu wound the white scaled scarf around his neck, his smile never leaving his face.

Until his eyes rolled back into his head without a single word and dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

 **IM A LITTLE IFFY ON THE DOMINATE AND SUBMISSIVE TYPE THINGS BECAUSE THAT WAS SUPER NEW TO ME. AHHH. :3**


	33. Emerald

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Dedicated to **ThayetJade** , who needs to stop reading my mind. Honestly. It's getting freaky. :3

 **WE ARE SITTING AT 515 REVIEWS! 35 MORE FOR A SPECIAL BONUS OMAKE SMUTTY ENDLU CHAPTER!**

BEWARE! SNARKY FATHER AND DICKWAD DEMON! HERE COMES THE DRAGON!

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Emerald**

 _Prized for over six thousand years, carat for carat emeralds are two to three times more valuable than diamonds; the original name comes from the Sanskrit "marakata" which means "the green of growing things," and somewhere along the way it was corrupted to emerald; Aristotle believed that owning this gem would increase importance in presence and speech, gives victory in trials; favoured jewel of Cleopatra, it was once believed by the Ancient Greek that it linked directly to memories, past, present, and future._

* * *

Lucy stood frozen in her place at the table while Natsu toppled over sideways to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head and mouth still in that smile that she loved so much. Although, that grin looked a bit haunting to her at the moment.

Happy had moved into her lap earlier to allow his best friend to wrap that white scarf around his neck, his warm weight in her lap was the only thing grounding her to the present. The room was silent and still for three more of her staccato breaths – uneven and halting in her chest – before a terrible scream rent the air. It was guttural and raw, something that spoke of pain and suffering.

The sound ripped everyone from their stupor. Bodies scrambled from their seats before they realised the strangeness of the situation.

Because, even though he had collapsed to the ground, Natsu wasn't the one who was screaming bloody murder.

Lucy whipped around to find the sound that made her ears ring, and found Crime Sorciere hovering uncertainly over Erik. When he looked up at her, she could see that he was crying blood and had his hands clasped over his overly sensitive ears. Her eyes widened when the now whimpering man choked out two words.

"…his soul…"

That, more than anything, woke up her inner soldier. She had grown up with situations much worse than this and even though it was her bonded laying on the floor – which she could feel her own heart twisting in anxiety over – she needed to be calm and collected or this could get very ugly very quickly.

"Crime Sorciere! Get Erik out of here!" She was happy to hear her voice hold the authority that she needed and that it didn't waver in the slightest. She took a deep breath. Her family needed her to be strong.

Jellal nodded and with the help of Erza and Mystogan, they half carried and half dragged Erik from the room. Good, that was taken care of and now she could hear herself think.

A flash of gold light interrupted her thought process for a moment when a livid looking Leo stepped out of his gate, ready for battle in his golden armour and blue flowing cloak. He cocked his head at her and took in the feeling of the room.

"Princess…what the hell is going on?" Obviously, he had felt her fluctuating emotions and came to her aid, which she was thankful, but she ignored him for now as there were more important things to deal with. She just shook her head at him and he pursed his lips unhappily but kept a watchful eye over her as she swept past him.

She looked at her little blue friend. "Happy. Bring me Wendy and ask Porlyusica to find Erik…max speed please." Her tone brokered no arguing even though Happy looked like he wanted to stay with her and Natsu. He left in a flash of angel wings and glistening determined eyes.

She felt a presence behind her and wasn't at all surprised to find Sting, Ryos, Gajeel who had his hand clamped down on Levy's shoulder, and Laxus who stood stoically beside Freed and his Grandfather, hovering around waiting for instructions.

Makarov eyed her for a moment before he barked for everyone else to clear the room.

Lucy knelt on the ground finally, and softly moved Natsu's pink-haired head into her lap, glad for the second time that day that she had forgone her usual armour and instead donned that flowy white dress. The tension in her shoulders eased the slightest amount as her Demon nuzzled closer to her familiar scent, his node bumping into her stomach.

Lucy considered two things very quickly. "Freed, Levy, I need your eyes to observe everything around here as well as look at the scarf. It was the catalyst to this problem."

"What can we do Lucy?" The question came from Ryos, it was quiet and Lucy was thankful that no one was getting overly stressed. Natsu was still breathing evenly and occasionally growling, but other than the fact that when his eyes fluttered she could see that they were solid black, he seemed like he was taking a nap.

"Sting…I need you to find Bickslow and bring him here, he is a Seith Mage and very distinctive. He had three blue Mohawks and red eyes that glow green, if he's in his armour, it has skulls and a knight's helmet. Be quick, his bedroom in on the lowest floor, east side."

The Slayer was off like a shot, instincts to help his Drake, who was for all intents and purposes out for the count, overriding his need to comfort the Queen of their nest, the others could do that if need be. He preened a little in his mind at the fact that he was slipping nicely into the role of her Right-Hand, but quickly switched his mind over to use his heightened senses to find this Bickslow as fast as possible.

Lucy pushed her hands through Natsu's silky hair, feeling more than useless just waiting for everyone else to get here. Wasn't there something she could do? She could gather as much information as possible and help Wendy when Happy brought her back. "Levy, Freed, what have you noticed?"

Freed looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of Natsu's prone form fingering one of the scarf's tassels curiously. "There isn't much to find, unfortunately. I have a feeling that everything we are going to find will have something to do with what's in Natsu's mind." Freed trailed his hands down the length of white scarf that he could reach. "Although…this scarf is a true marvel. I have never felt silk this soft before…"

"It's not silk. It's made from Dragon scales." A small light voice interrupted them.

"What do you mean Wendy?" Lucy tried to wrap her mind around the fact that this piece of clothing was woven _Dragon scales_ of all things. How was that even physically possible?

The little girl's hands came up above Natsu's head, glowing blue-green with her healing magic before answering. "It smells like Grandeeney, and those were the colour of her scales and feathers when she was a full Dragon, that much I remember."

Lucy put the pieces together in his mind. "So…you're mother gave some of her feathers so that this scarf could be made? And then…gave it to Natsu's dad…who gave it to him before they all disappeared."

Gajeel looked a bit uncomfortable before his voice rumbled up through his chest. "It's a custom for Dragons. Giving gifts of great importance to those they have affection for. It differs from house to house. Sky Dragon's give their valuable feathers that they can never grow back, Fire Dragons brave the Molten, their sacred volcano looking for a suitable stone, Iron Dragons…" He blushed a light pink and took a surreptitious glance towards the little blue-headed woman who was looking up at him with interest. "…they…uhm…create things from their own iron."

Levy fingered the small iron stud earrings that Gajeel had given her this morning after breakfast. He had pushed them into her hand without a single word, but they were beautifully crafted and expertly wrought. They made her feel special, and if what she was hearing was correct, the big lug beside her thought that she was special as well.

 _Interesting._

"Oh…I see." Lucy frowned at the fact that she had never received a volcanic stone from Natsu, but it was more than likely something that was done when one came of age for a Dragon and he had been turned into a Demon instead. Her hand whispered through his hair again. There were so many things that Natsu had the other Slayers had missed out on with their terrible teenage years. She was glad now, more than at any time before, that she had released these wonderful people from the shackles the Black Wizard had kept them in.

"I can't find anything wrong with him. It's small, but…he's running a slight fever, his body temperature is accelerating at an incredible rate, but it's not affecting anything in his body. Also," Wendy fingered the same scarf that they had been talking about, "The scarf has a magical aura."

"You mean Natsu's scarf is magic?" Lucy looked at the offending material but gathered that anything made by a Dragon would be inherently magical.

"I mean that it's got a magical spell woven into it. Protection, healing, safety…something like that. It feels like my own magic, but that's all I can tell you. It was probably something Grandeeney did to it before she gave it to Igneel."

They all lapsed into tense silence, just waiting for Sting to return with the Seith Mage. If Lucy's hunch was correct and her gut was telling her that it was, those words that Erik had told her before he had been removed from the room would give her the last piece of the puzzle of Natsu's brain and lost memories.

All she could do was sit and wait on the floor so that Bickslow could confirm it for her.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"Son…"_

 _"…Igneel?"_

 _"Natsu, son, be strong…it's almost over…"_

 _"It hurts…"_

 _"I know."_

 _"…It's tearing me apart…I can't feel anything but flames…"_

 _"Accept them, my son. Do it for your future, for me, for her…"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The one who's waiting for you brat."_

 _"…Lucy."_

 _"Yes. For her. Idiot."_

 _"…for her. For Lucy…strong…for her."_

 _"This fire is a part of you Natsu. Accept the pain, accept the burns. They are who you are. You are a Fire Dragon Slayer, soon to be full Fire Dragon. But you are also a Demon now. You must reconcile both halves. You must have balance or you will boil from the inside out and leave that pretty little mate of yours behind to grieve for your stupid ass. Alone."_

 _"Both?"_

 _"Ugh, yes. Use that brain of yours. END is still here and will always be here. But the Dragon it has suppressed behind walls of your mind wants to burst forth. Will you accept its power? The memories?"_

 _"…Yes. For her."_

 _"You always had a one track mind…Accept the fire Natsu. It's yours. Both Hellfire and Dragon Flames."_

 _"…Mine."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"So my boy…did she like it?"_

 _"Yah, Luce loved the sword. Thanks for helping me with it."_

 _"Natsu…why did you make her a sword, though? Wouldn't she like jewellery or something pretty instead of a weapon?"_

 _"Luce isn't like that…she doesn't care about all that stupid stuff. She likes to play in the dirt and swim and catch frogs and talk about the stars. And it's to keep Luce safe when I can't be there. It does have some of my magic in it after all. Duh."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _He looked down at the woman below him, panting and heaving, cut on her forehead and eyes full of rage. Beautiful brown eyes. This was Nova, the woman whose heavenly light made his Hellfire disappear. She felt…she looked…so familiar. "Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? I know we haven't ever met before…"_

* * *

 ** _-ooo-_**

* * *

 _"Zeref? What are you doing here so late?"_

 _"Natsu, I wanted to tell you something. Something very important."_

 _He felt his face turn up into a grin. His brother came around so rarely, what with all the Kingly shit he had to do. "Sure. What is it?"_

 _There was something wrong with Zeref's grin, his eyes…they were full of something twisted and malicious. "I love you so much, brother."_

 _Blackness rolled like a wave of death out of his brother and engulfed him before he could say another word. The last thing he thought about was the girl with the golden hair._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"You'll come back, right?"_

 _"Yah. Luce. As much as I can."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 ** _-ooo-_**

* * *

 _"Oi, Luce. What do you think it is?"_

 _"Dunno Natsu. Could be anything really."_

 _"You think it's a Dragon?"_

 _Lucy had only shrugged her shoulders and given Natsu a wide smile. "Maybe…You'll have to wait until it's hatched."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _What he didn't anticipate was seeing Lucy curled up into a tiny ball on her king sized bed, sobbing all her misery out into her many pillows, clutching her key ring to her chest. She hadn't given him any indication that she heard him loudly enter her room from the outside. That in and of itself wasn't a good thing._

 _Happy fluttered around his head, his tiny white wings a blur as he darted around is distress. "Natsu…why is Lushy crying? She was happy last time I was here…"_

 _He had no answers for his poor little buddy. "I don't know Happy. But we need to help her."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _He stretched out his hand being mindful of his claws, they were sharp and her skin looked so smooth and silky. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. "Let's go on an adventure."_

 _The small girl blinked up at him for a minute, just absorbing his odd request. She finally stood up without taking a step towards him. "What's your name?"_

 _"Natsu. Yours?"_

 _"Lucy." She took his hand, hers was so small but her grip was strong._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _Without a moment's hesitation, she shot back an answer. "Yes."_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Bickslow…" The Seith Mage had joined the group of gathered mages minutes after Wendy finished her assessment of Natsu's health. "…what does his soul look like?"

As soon as Erik had said something about Natsu's soul, she knew that she needed someone who could see that ball of light inside of his chest and the only one with that ability was Bickslow. Even if he was a bit of a pervert, and delighted in stirring up trouble, all while participating in what one could only describe as an orgy, he was a reliable mage, expert in his field of magic, and close with her brother.

Bickslow took the initiative and let his magic trickle up into his eyes, his soul-seeing ability changing the colour of from deep wine red, to caustic glowing green. He peered passed the solid muscle, viscera, bone and tissue of the Demon.

He frowned and glanced up at Lucy squinting at that little ball of perpetually glowing yellow that sat by her heart.

"His soul is fine. Stable, intact…just a bit different from last time I checked."

Lucy looked puzzled, and a bit scared. "Different? What do you mean different?"

Bickslow almost laughed at her apprehensive expression. She always assumed the worst when news was given, but he couldn't blame her for that. She had lost so much, and right when she gained some of it back, this had happened. He shook his head quickly to ward off the onslaught of questions that he knew were on the tip of her tongue. "No. It's not a bad different. It still looks like fire, it has scales now, which is super weird I guess…still has those black flames, but there's a bit more light to it," Bickslow snickered a little before he caught Lucy's glare. "His soul looks like it's packed with _glitter and sparkles_ now."

"Why?"

"Let me put it like this…your soul used to look like a ball of sparkly stardust, but now it looks like a small sun. Understand?"

Lucy did understand. Immediately. The only thing that had changed from the first time Bickslow had looked at Natsu's soul had been their joining, their bonding.

Lucy looked down with a soft smile on her face and pushed back one of Natsu's pink spikes off of his forehead. Her silly Demon had literally set her soul on fire while she lit up his with her light. _Gods, it's like something out of Erza's books…sickeningly romantic._

"I've heard of sex changing you…but damn."

Bickslow cackled and dodged a backhanded blow from his commanding officer who didn't take too kindly to hear those types of things about his baby sister. As far as the Thunder God was concerned, Lucy would be a pure, untainted virgin in his eyes forever, and didn't need those images of Lucy doing wicked things to anyone in his mind. Realistically, he knew that Lucy was her own woman, strong and beautiful and had bonded to Natsu, but the stupid part of his brain that didn't give a damn thought of her as that little skinny girl that put him in his place so long ago.

Lucy watched with an unamused grimace. Men were so stupid, she was just glad that she had never witnessed Natsu going at it with Gray like an idiot, she had heard enough stories about him and Dragon Slayer butting heads when they were younger to last her a lifetime.

While Laxus and Bickslow were bickering quietly – with Bickslow's babies not doing anything to help with the situation and as usual, just making it worse – everyone was quite surprised when Natsu's back bowed off of the floor at an unnatural angle, his bones creaking and pained grunts as moans come from deep within his chest.

With a rumbling growl and feral roar from the Slayer on the ground, Lucy was flung back into the wall closest to her, the rest of her family following suit as a wave of black energy rolled out of Natsu's writhing body covering him in the toxic sludge. A dome of inky darkness cut off their sight of the man inside and Lucy immediately knew that whatever that crap was, it was nothing good when Bickslow gasped and murmured that he couldn't see his soul anymore.

Her brain kicked into high gear before anyone else could even roll over and assess the situation, Lucy was up and sprinting towards Natsu, pushing magic out into her hand materialising her favourite sword.

She cursed herself in her mind. Why hadn't she donned her armour like every other day? Why hadn't she brought her bow and Natsu's sword with her?

Taking a wild swing using all the power she could muster from her torso and legs and arms, Lucy tried to slice the blackness away. She was expecting it to be like smoke, which would dissipate around her heavenly light that came from the stars. Just like all other darkness that bowed before her, she assumed that this would be the same, just like END's Hellfire, just like the Shadow Wyverns. Just like the Demon Jackal and Hell's core that crumbled to the ground.

But, her sword merely glanced off the roiling evil like it was a tangible, solid thing. She watched as Leo sprung forward with a growl and shot blast after blast of light with all the strength of Regulus behind him at the dome, to no effect. Leo was the strongest of the Celestial Spirits, and if he couldn't do anything, couldn't make a dent…then what hope did she have?

Dammit! Why didn't she have her bow?

Lucy gasped as she looked closely at the blackness. She had heard about something like this, from rumours and stories, and from Natsu's own tales when he was just END. It looked so similar to something the Black Wizard could unconsciously produce. Something that killed massive amounts of people without a trace.

Zeref's Death Wave.

Lucy whirled on her family as they tried to get closer. "Get back. That's concentrated death, there's nothing we can do."

Laxus grabbed her arm as if to pull her from the room, but she looked at him with such a hardened expression that he immediately let go with a pained whine. "…Lucy."

"Laxus, gather everyone together and get out."

"No. We aren't leaving you. We're not going to leave him."

"Now is not the time to argue Sparky! You need to get back!"

"Shut it Blondie. You know none of us are going anywhere. If you stay, then we stay."

Lucy shook her head; her brother's stubbornness was legendary as was her own. "Fine. But…just…get as far away as possible."

He growled and stalked away herding the Slayers and his Grandfather, Bickslow and Freed towards the back corner. Leo stood still by her side and refused to move even when she tried to forcefully close his gate to save him from whatever was coming.

 _Stupid lion._

She felt a soft, warm weight on her shoulder and unconsciously reached up and held a wide-eyed Happy in her arms. "Is Natsu going to be okay Lushi?"

She shook her head at him, too tired to lie to the little cat. He deserved the truth anyways. She could feel the terror and anxiety that she hadn't felt since she was small when she had lost Natsu that first time. Lucy couldn't do anything then, and she couldn't do anything now. She felt pathetically useless and she hated it. "I don't know Happy. Natsu is strong, but that magic is disgustingly malicious. Can you feel it?"

His little head nodded once. "Yeah, it stinks worse than when I leave fish bones in my backpack for a week."

Lucy would have laughed if the situation wasn't so confusing and dire and _ohGods_ she could lose Natsu again right after she found him. "I know…I think it's all up to Natsu now. I think this has to be his fight, alone."

"I want to help." His head nuzzled into her chest for comfort.

She smoothed her hand over his head, disregarding the pinch of pain she felt in her bruised side and shoulder from when she had hit the wall. "Me too Happy."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

 _"Who the hell are you?"_

 _"Insolent boy. Don't you know the feel of me? How can you not know my name? I've been with you for many cycles."_

 _"…Demon."_

 _"Tch…smarter than you look. I'm the essence of the Demon what was ripped from the Underworld and stuffed into your carcass."_

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _"Revenge, you fool. I want the death of the man who did this to me."_

 _"No."_

 _"You defy me? The one who kept you living? The one that gave your pathetic existence substance again? How can you not want to kill the one who killed you?"_

 _"…Zeref…he's my brother."_

 _"That makes no difference."_

 _"YOU'RE WRONG! IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE! I know he was grieving for his lost love. For Mavis."_

 _"He needs to die."_

 _"…I know. But it won't be by my hands."_

 _"I am the Lord of Hell and I command you to kill that worm that you call the Black Wizard."_

 _"AND I AM THE FIRE DRAGONSLAYER; I AM IGNEEL'S SON AND DRAKE OF MY NEST! You hold NO authority over me! You've had me under your thumb for too long. "_

 _"Why you-"_

 _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A scream of pain cut through the air and before anyone could move, the cloud of death roiled and writhed like a living, breathing thing pushing out and covering the ground, inching closer and closer to those who stood waiting.

Suddenly, with a horrible sucking sound, the blackness retreated as fast as it had come sliding and sticking to the floor, tendrils like grabbing hands latching onto the wood before they were ripped away and pulled into the one thing that had changed for Natsu over the last twenty minutes.

His gleaming white scarf, his prized possession he received from his father was hoovering up all the evil and _storing it_. Although…it didn't look so white anymore, it was almost…sickly. The once pristine fabric was ripped and torn and stained a shade of black that rivalled the night sky that had lost its stars.

Lucy choked back a small sob. Natsu loved that scarf, but Lucy would give it up one hundred times over if it meant that Natsu could be alive. Because, as she watched his breathing hitch and catch in his chest as if he had been sprinting, she knew he was at least living. She had no idea about his mental state, but the relieved look on Bickslow's face – when she had taken a quick glance at him to confirm what she thought – put her mind at ease.

At least his soul was safe.

But that wasn't the only thing to change. Instead of the Demon that she had grown to love, with his black wings and gleaming talons and horns, spiralling tattoos and blood red eyes, there lay her bonded covered in crimson scales he had inherited from his father.

Massive wings were folded to his back, no longer the colour of night, but a deep wine that shimmered in the light. Scales dotted his forearms and cheeks, clawed hands curled and clenched around the still air. A muscular tail, strong and thick flicked out and curled around one of his legs as if it contained a mind of its own.

And there, on his head, instead of ash white locks, sat his Sakura hair that everyone knew. Curved horns sprouted above his hairline, something that he didn't use to have and Lucy wondered about them for a moment but gave up the thoughts for ones more pressing.

The Dragon that slumbered within Natsu hadn't been lost when he was killed, just layered under the will of the Demon. However, it looked as if the beast had broken through, and Lucy couldn't think of anything more fitting than what she saw before her.

The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu, in his favoured form, finally after all these long years.

Natsu gave one last shuddering breath before his back hit the ground once more, rumbling growls passing through his chest reverberated through the room and shifted through her feet from the floor. Lucy stood on shaky legs, Happy still in her grasp and took one step forward, then another, until she was as close as she dared be to Natsu.

Heat was still rolling off of him in waves, reminding her of his warmth that he had when he was younger. It was different from the Hellfire that she had felt over this past month but no less comforting. It was different, sharper, brighter than before.

Dragon Fire.

Lucy smiled as Natsu's eyes opened slowly, showing off keen feral eyes that she had missed. She sank to her knees beside him, her trembling legs unable to hold her up any longer. Reaching forward she lightly grazed the patch of scales underneath his left eye, something she had seen countless times before.

He was so warm, just like she remembered.

"…Natsu."

And then he looked at her.

 _Really looked at her._

She could tell as soon as those eyes of his hit her face, the recognition flowing through him like a river. Lucy had missed that look so desperately that a weight in her heart that she didn't even know she had, lifted. She knew she would have been completely fine if Natsu hadn't retrieved his lost memories of days long passed, but this…this was so much better.

He knew her.

He remembered. Every adventure, every look, every word they had spoken.

Everything.

"Lucy…it's…you…you're really here. Gods, you're so beautiful." And then he smiled that Natsu smile that stole her breath from her lungs and made her laugh in complete and utter happiness.

Her Dragon, he was back.

* * *

 ** _*(PSSSST LEOMAE! MAKE AN ACCOUNT! I WANNA PM WITH YOU! DAMN!)*_**


	34. Septerye

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

For **KawaiiNekoSamaSanChan** , because I have become someone's spirit animal and that is just too good to pass up. Here's to you darling. :3

(If anyone was wondering what my spirit animal is: a tiny platypus but entirely blue and likes to eat cookies and rides in comfy pockets of gigantic sweaters)

(Sorry for the long wait! I had been focusing on Band-Aid, another story that I am doing for NaLu week, and was completely appalled when someone informed me that Stolen hadn't been updated for like…almost a month. Whoopsie.)

BEWARE! DRAGONS GALORE! THAT IS ALL! PLUS SOME FORESHADOWING!

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Septerye**

 _Created on the sea floors of the Cretaceous Period, this stone is found in Utah, Madagascar and Morocco; the name comes from the Latin word for dividing wall 'septum' and are usually Gray sedimentary rock with a yellow calcite crystal center; an old Malagasy legend calls these geodes 'Dragon Stone' as the formations resemble the scales of the long dead Dragons that died had fossilized on the sea floor._

* * *

He swam in the glorious fire that he had been without for what felt like thousands of years.

The Dragon had been trapped behind that pitiful excuse of a Demon Lord for far too long, only being subdued by the black magic in the boy and the fact that this body had physically died and left his disoriented and weak.

But no matter, he was back with a vengeance after using his considerable strength following the wake of all of his charges revelations and found memories. The Dragon rumbled and bathed in the boiling inferno of magic in Natsu's soul taunting END with snaps of his jaw and chuckles that sounded as dry as the ash that came from the sacred Molten.

"He will release me, Dragon. He will need my curses when his magic fails him yet again."

"I don't doubt it Demon, you are connected to the boy and his mate just as I am. But I know something that you do not."

"And pray tell, what would that be?"

"He will achieve his full strength at the next full moon. It will call his instincts to the forefront and when he becomes full Dragon…he will no longer need you and you will be expelled from his soul."

"That will never happen, if have claimed this boy as my vessel, my claws have hooked into his very being, his mind and heart as well, I influenced the bonding between him and the golden one!" The Demon was panicking and they both knew it.

Power slammed the Demon behind bars of iron and steel, there was no key for the non-existent lock on the heavy door. "It was my marks that he left on the one who would end all this, and you know this! You may have helped initiate it but I was the one who completed the ritual. He might need your non-magic once and a while, but this boy was always mine to claim. He is mine Demon."

The Dragon sunk beneath the waves of lava and basked in the feeling of being warm for the first time in almost eleven years and ignored the enraged rattling of chains in the background.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

His eyes finally worked enough for him to peel them open.

He remembered everything, every half-formed hazy memory that hadn't manifested completely before now stood with remarkable clarity in his mind.

And then he saw the one most of those lost memories centred on, those big brown eyes and golden hair, small hands clutching Happy to her lap while she looked both hopeful and lost.

"…Natsu." A small shiver shook his frame, even her voice caused a reaction in his body.

She looked so amazing, a true sight for very sore eyes sitting there in a flowing white dress. She was his everything, even now.

It felt so good to finally be awake, truly awake after that awful nap. The darkness that had stifled his senses for nigh on ten years was almost crippling. But like a beacon, there she was, his Luce. Best friend and now…

Two still healing scars stood out against her pale skin and his gaze was captured by the implications.

…his bonded. Mate. His only regret was that he wasn't fully, truly aware of himself when the action took place. The memory screamed through him and the inferno of Dragon Fire in his belly burst into sparks, she was his other half, gifted with longevity, expanded magic reserves, and immunity to his element.

While he had been there, and in control of his actions when the Demon raged beneath his skin, he was a bit miffed that he wasn't in his true Dragon form when they had finally taken that last step.

But that only meant that he would have to take her like a true beast when it was next possible. Even now, the Dragon raged to feel a connection with her on a truly intimate level. He needed to become one with her again, to let his fire curl and flicker over her skin to see how she looked bathed in his magic.

To witness the incredible sight of his Queen in the throes of ecstasy, succumbing to him, to have her wrapped up in his wings, his talons wound through that crown of gold, his tail secured around her torso.

But now was not the time. Because he had questions and he just truly wanted a kiss from his beloved. Igneel had warned him about these things years ago when he was starting to transition from boy to man, but he was almost uninterested in them because the one person he loved more than anything was behind a rune wall, unable to even give him a hug.

He silently lamented the loss of his father again for a moment before realising that while yes, Igneel was still lost, he could still be found. Unlike for Lucy, where her parents were gone somewhere, she was unready to follow.

There was time to deal with all the sadness that had accumulated over the years he had been split into two, and now wasn't that time.

Because his Lucy was staring at him, searching his face for something and he hoped that she found it.

Lucy was well and truly his, and he wouldn't let her out of his sight ever again. He had left her behind, falling into the great beyond then being filled again with black magic that felt like sludge in his veins, but the next time he was to tip into the next part of his journey, whenever that might be, she would be right by his side.

Even though his tongue felt like it was as dry as a bone and was as heavy as a thousand stones, he had to speak, to show her that he still knew her, still remembered.

But, seeing the realisation in her eyes, the words to reassure her died in his throat before they could even be formed.

She knew. Of course, she did, they were almost the same entity at this point and could speak without words.

"Lucy…it's…you…you're really here. Gods, you're so beautiful."

"Oh thank the Gods…" was the only thing she uttered under her breath before his breath was stolen away from him in a kiss so fierce that he knew that their lips would bruise.

It was wild and free from constraint, filled with every half-formed feeling, wish, hope and prayer that they had had over the last ten years.

No, longer than that.

Since Igneel had gone missing.

He didn't notice the small blue cat scamper out of Lucy's arms with a giggle to rest with Wendy before he was reaching forward and crushing his little golden Queen to his chest and wrapping his blood red wings around her, cocooning them in darkness where no one could hurt them. His tail – which he would swear had a mind of its own – slithered up and curled around her calf, Natsu relishing in the feel of her silky skin.

His feral eyes worked well in the dark and while Lucy worked her tongue into his absolutely scorching mouth, his own muscle ready and willing to twine with hers, he could see those scars – not just his mating owns – that dotted her body like brush strokes over canvas.

Her skin told a story and even though she had told him much of it, he wanted to hear it again. Because she was his other half and he was so happy to be fully aware again.

She was amazing and strong and so beautiful and his.

A growl ripped from his throat as her lithe fingers curled into the hairs at the base of his skull and pulled. All he wanted to do was buck into her and show his Luce just how fired up he was getting over a single kiss, but an awkwardly loud cough brought them both down to Earthland.

He was first confused but then annoyed as he was forced to disentangle himself from Lucy, lamenting quietly at the loss those soft lips of hers. But she only smiled at his little whine and nuzzled his neck in a motion that sent waves of contentment and muted pleasure through him. Did she know what every little action did to him?

Which brought him back to the present. Who had broken them up?

Didn't anyone know not to get in between a mated pair? Especially one who had been torn apart and then reunited, however convoluted that path may be?

He retracted his wings, sat up on the stone floor with Lucy curled up to his chest. One of her hands gripped the still blackened scarf around his neck in a fierce grip. He purred and pushed his nose against her ear in a way to offer her stability and comfort. It seemed to work as her hand loosened, but she didn't lift her head away from his chest and just listened to his heart beat.

He was definitely fine with that. There wasn't anywhere else that Lucy should be right at that moment and hold her close to him was keeping the raging Dragon in his mind that _needed_ her from taking her hard and fast on the floor of the dining hall in front of their family.

Which reminded him that there were other people here and just him and his chosen. Natsu's gaze swept over the people gathered and found that an admonished looking King Makarov was having his head politely chewed off by a stern-faced Wendy.

Good, the little Sky Dragon had listened to her inner beast and was teaching others of the proper decorum when it came to Drakes.

His eyes were pulled to the blue cat standing off to the side and he smiled and gestured for Happy to join him and Lucy while the others were either gawking at Wendy who had just berated the King or laughing at the situation.

"NATSU! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE ALL SCALEY AGAIN!"

Of all the things Natsu thought his little friend would say to him as the cat crashed into his chest and cried fat tears into his tunic, that wasn't it.

But it wasn't a lie either, as ruby red scales had crept up and wound around his body, especially his clawed hands and feet, the base of his tail that rested at the bottom of his spine, around his arms and his cheeks.

"Happy! It's good to see you again. Well…really see you I guess." He fell silent and as if sensing something off, Lucy opened her eyes to catch his own gaze.

"…what do you mean Natsu?"

"It's hard to explain. I was there for everything, and I remember it all with such clarity, but the more recent memories are a little muted and warped. Everything after my resurrection was…tainted slightly by me being a Demon instead of what I was supposed to be."

"Does that mean that us…wasn't meant to happen at all?"

He growled at the thought. "Stop. Don't even think those thoughts. I have always been yours no matter what form I took and my mind and body and heart knew that even if I couldn't truly remember all our adventures." He brushed one clawed finger over the mark on her right shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You are mine, Nova."

"Glad to hear it Salamander."

He preened at the name. It had been so long since he had heard it spoken, he gave the shell of her ear a quick nip to show his appreciation and she giggled, something that he had missed, but she seemed to do so many things she had lost in her childhood again.

"As much as I enjoy seeing one of my brats again, safe from harm and together once again…I must ask questions even if Wendy has told me it is unwise." Makarov was right to look wary, Natsu's eyes held a fire and darkness that he didn't have when he was a child, and he wasn't sure how he would react.

But Natsu surprised them all by flashing that fanged grin that had wormed its way into their hearts when they had first seen it years ago and crowed happily while winding his strong arms around Lucy and happily snuggled up to his warmth. "Hiya Gramps! Miss me?"

The mischievous wiggle of Natsu's eyebrows had them all guffawing and rolling their eyes.

Yes. Their Dragon boy was definitely back. Makarov pinched his brows in sudden worry.

He would need to fireproof absolutely _everything_ again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

It was established that Natsu knew everything END did and more, including all the memories that would usually give him a painful migraine and bleeding eyes when remembered.

If nothing else, he was thankful for his mind becoming whole once more without the skull splitting agony.

Throughout every little explanation, every question and every answer, Lucy sat curled in Natsu's lap dozing off, half in the waking world for the duration. Natsu was just so warm and his heart beat was so strong…she didn't truly want to move again. If she could stay there like that for years, she would. She was comfortable and she truly hadn't had a very good sleep in what felt like fifteen years.

She was ready to pass out for a week with her Dragon by her side and while away the time safe in a mound of blankets and pillows, snoozing and napping together.

 _Do Dragons hibernate? They are gigantic lizards…_ No matter, she would ask Natsu later. And if they do hibernate, she would volunteer her bedroom for the duration and join him for every moment.

 _Why am I so tired? I had a good sleep with Natsu last night…_

Her bleary eyes still swimming with sleep spotted all the Slayers in the room with disgruntled looks on their faces and slight tears in their eyes.

Even Laxus, and even though he was a gigantic teddy-bear-pushover-Dragon (especially when it came to Freed or her), he never _ever_ cried in public.

Ever.

She interrupted Natsu's rendition of his…interesting meeting with Porlyusica all those years ago – as he had refused to talk about the day that he realised that Igneel was truly lost before now. "Sting…are you alright?"

While happy to have his Queen's attention and concern, Sting was decidedly not alright. Something in the room smelt…terrible and he didn't really want to say what he thought was making it for fear of his Drake pummelling him into the stone floor. "Ahhh…yes? I'm fine?"

"…you are a terrible liar Sting. You should know that you can't make the answer sound like a question. Now…the truth."

"Sorry, Nova…it's just…Gods, how do I say this?" To Lucy, Sting looked like a nervous child trying to fess up to something they did wrong.

"Spit it out Eucliffe." Natsu's patience was waning. His Queen had asked a question, and he also wanted the answer.

With that direct demand from his leader...he had no choice. "Dammit! Natsu, you fucking stink!"

The other Slayers groaned and lifted their hands up to their faces to wipe away rebellious tears and plug their sensitive noses without seeming disrespectful.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, still trying to blink the drowsiness away. _Why aren't my eyes cooperating?_ A small stab of panic welled in her heart and warning bells blared through her mind before she was once again pushed almost to the point of unconsciousness. "…Nat-su… _some-somethings wrong_ …"

"Luce? What's going on?" Natsu looks up to Wendy who tries to scoot closer to take a look at Lucy with her magic but ends up cringing back.

"Wendy? What's happening?"

The little bluenette shakes her head. "It's the smell Natsu…it's…strong…it burns my nose!"

While Levy, Freed, and Makarov look on curiously, minds active and trying to figure out this turn of events, Lucy drapes a sluggish arm over her mate's shoulders and fingers his scarf slowly.

"Black." And then she faints.

Freed's eyes widen so quickly he looks like they may pop out of his skull. "…magic…the death wave." He then strode forward and ripped Lucy out of Natsu's grip, only to have the Fire Dragon snarling at the man who took his beloved from his side.

Makarov, truly the only one who could even match the Dragon's strength at the moment and not for much longer should his power increase after his awakening, enlarged his hand and slammed Natsu back to the floor before he could make a move. "Sit still brat! Something's wrong with her, don't you want to know?"

Freed lost no time and brought Lucy to their tiny healer who got to work without a moment's delay. "I believe it was your scarf Natsu that did this to Ms Lucy. Somehow, it syphoned off the black magic that poured off you when the seal that kept your memories away broke. We all witnessed it just an hour ago."

"I don't—"

"Nova told us the tale of when you fought for the very first time. How you're Hellfire drained her magic. You're curse. Dark magic. The opposite of hers."

Wendy sighed and let the glow of healing spells dissipate from her hands. "She is fine, just exhausted and her magic reserves are critically low. From trying to fight that death wave before that had you pinned to the floor and sitting so close to the concentrated form for over an hour sapped her of her strength. But, she will be fine tomorrow, granted she will need a full nights rest." Her pointed look at her Drake had the Dragon blinking owlishly, all too innocently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, don't give her that crap Salamander. We all know what you want to do, believe me, if I had been away from my bonded…sorta…for that long…I'd want to be with her in every way possible as soon as I could."

No one noticed the slight blush on Levy's cheeks, nor the way Gajeel's eyes flickered over her form when he was finished his little speech.

Natsu huffed, shuffling his wings petulantly. "…fine." Then he unwound his prized scarf from around his neck even though he was loathed to do so. He had just got it back after all, and it had saved his life and the life of those around him, it was even more precious now.

But it wasn't worth the life of his mate. Even if it was from Igneel.

"Excuse me…Natsu?" Wendy gave a quick dip of her head that seemed very natural to her when addressing her Drake to show the hierarchy, she as the youngest, was at the very bottom of the nest as it was, but being a healer had their perks, she had value in her leader's eyes.

Natsu's tail flicked out and his head cocked to the side, black eyes taking her in fully. "Yeah, Wendy? You know you don't have to do all that formal stuff with me? It's still me, even if I don't look like a Demon anymore."

Wendy let out a low hum that was echoed from the Drake. Full of comfort and familial love. "Alright. Uhm…" She fidgeted with the hem of her dress that Ms Mira had given her earlier that day, "I think I might be able to…heal you're scarf for you. If you'd allow me to try?"

Wings, tail, scales and horns burst into flames and dissipated before anyone could utter a sound. All that was left was Natsu in his human form, grinning and clambering to his feet, destroyed scarf in his hands. "Course Wendy. Have at it. I trust ya."

She smiled and purred, happy that Natsu still had trust in her abilities. Her pride glowed through her eyes and Natsu tried to hand her the scarf. Which made her cringe again. "Ugh. It really does smell, like black ice and death. It burns something terrible."

Happy padded over and took Igneel's gift back from Natsu, stowing it in her green backpack once more with the utmost care. "Don't worry Natsu! I'll keep it safe for you and I'll help Wendy and Charles to fix it!" With a small nuzzle to Natsu's cheek and a quick scratch for the kitten behind his ears from his pink-haired father figure, the little healer and her helpers were out the door in search of Chelia the God-Slayer and her mentor Porlyusica.

Natsu gathered Lucy into his arms again, relishing in the way Lucy twisted in his arms to seek out his warmth. It was unbelievably fascinating that she could sense him even when in a deep slumber.

"I have a question Levy, Freed…why can't Natsu smell it? Shouldn't it be bothering him as well?"

Makarov's question and Levy's answer of "I believe it's because he is still technically END…" bled into the background as Natsu leant against one wall, slid down to the bottom and closed his eyes focusing on the breathing of the woman in his arms.

While fascinating, the conversation washed over him like the tide of the sea, voices blending into something close to white noise. Before long, he felt a soft shove of his shoulder and woke up from his quick nap with his nose buried in Lucy's hair, soothing purrs escaping from his chest and Ryos' hand on his arm.

The Shadow Dragon offered a small bow of his head just as Wendy had earlier.

Natsu scoffed. "Enough of that. No formalities. I'm just Natsu right now. We'll get into this shit when we go into battle. You hear me?"

Ryos nodded and gave a small smile gesturing to Lucy. "Why don't you go to bed Natsu? Your awakening must have been both painful and tiring and it would do Lucy a benefit if she had somewhere more comfortable to rest other than his chilly room."

While Natsu had so many protests which ranged from "I am comfy" to "I'm warming than any fire there ever was" he kept his tongue inside his head and only nodded. He would have a crick in his neck from sleeping against a wall if he wasn't careful and he really didn't need that on top of all the other shit he had to deal with once the morning came.

One was trying to deal with the Faux-Dragons and where they fit inside his strange nest, and whether or not they would submit to him being a Drake. Both Cobra and Laxus were hard headed and stubborn, a trait he felt was both endearing and insufferable when it came to Lucy and it was still mind-boggling that Lucy and Laxus weren't related by blood.

The other was his scarf, but Wendy had that well in hand.

Then there was Sting, who was vying for the position of Right-Hand of his Lucy so he would need to stay away from that interaction as much as possible.

And the most troubling was the appearance of his horns in this Dragon form. It seemed that his time had finally come, just as Igneel had told him it would. There was a painful process ahead of him at the next full moon – he would need to know when that was to warn those in the castle to give him the space he needed – but he was looking forward to it immensely.

He hoped Lucy felt the same way.

Which was another problem. How was he supposed to tell Lucy that he was going to become so different overnight? He snorted at the thought and nuzzled his mate's hair once again, savouring her scent. She wouldn't care what he looked like. She fell in love with him when he was nothing but a Demon, and loved him for most of his life as a half-Dragon.

Everything would work out well enough.

"Alright. Thank you, Rogue."

He nodded to Makarov and Laxus – even if the blonde fell under Natsu's species (sort of) Laxus was still a Prince in his own right and deserved the respect he was due. For looking after Lucy for all those years and for recognising his need to keep his mate close to him even if he didn't understand.

Natsu climbed the stairs and traversed the corridors of the bustling castle – it was only mid-afternoon after all – and after only a couple of strange looks from the many knights and workers and mages that mingled around – image their faces if he hadn't dropped his half-Dragon – he made it to a familiar room that was steeped in memories blanketed in gaze of the Demon's. It was both a terrible and great thing to him.

Locking the door behind him, so that they were not disturbed for at least twelve hours, Natsu laid Lucy gently down on her bed, her soft snores drifting up to him through the still night air. He chuckled at his mate. She was such a weirdo and he loved her.

But there was still a bit of a problem.

On one hand, he was still the same person as END was. He was still him. Natsu. But now he was so much more, complete and whole. Both Demon and Dragon. But his more animalistic side detested the fact that END had been able to fully bond with Lucy before it was able to.

He shed all of his clothes, then stripped his mate down completely. If he couldn't have her like he wanted to, he would need to feel as close to her as possible. Skin on skin with no cumbersome fabrics in between.

Bundled in her comforter, wrapped around each other for the first time since the day before he had left to find Igneel – it was so long ago that he almost wept for the lost time together – Natsu gripped his mate to his chest and didn't let go, even in his sleep.

Which, for once, was filled with dreams.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Say that again! You can't possibly have it correct!"

"I'm telling you Invel! My information's correct, and you know that I am never wrong. I am the Valkyrie, and I pride myself on being correct. You know this!"

The Winter General pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Just tell me."

Dimeria shifted her stance from foot to foot suddenly uncomfortable. "Chaos and disparity have returned."

"That's all you heard?"

"It's that enough! It's proof that he's back! The Emperor must know that he was never killed when Kind Dragneel left to kill him, he wasn't removed from the board, just waylaid by many years to build his ire."

"ALRIGHT! Alright…"

Dimeria watched as her superior just stood in the courtyard they had met in. "Aren't you going to do it now? He must know this as soon as possible?"

His grin was chilling, far worse than his magic could ever be. "Oh no, my dear Dimeria. This is your information you insisted was correct, you will be the one to share it with our dear Leader."

Suddenly, she knew fear. Her lord was not a merciful man and this information she brought was not the good kind. Her eyes were pleading while Invel's held pity and laughter in equal measure.

"Send my regards to the Underworld…"

Her life was forfeited. And she knew it.

* * *

 **Quick little chapter to get somethings moving. Looks like we are heading into the inevitable clash!**


	35. Mookaite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **Whoops. Look at that…a little smut snuck itself into this chapter and I have** ** _absolutely no idea how it did_** **. Oh well…look for those purity marks (XXX) my precious cupcakes. Read safe.**

Dedicated to **Crackerbits** : Darling...thank you for reading everything all at once (the best way to keep good flow with a story like this) and hope you did well on your exams!

BEWARE! HOT DRAGON BOY! SUDDEN LEMON! I DIDN'T PLAN FOR THIS!

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Mookaite**

 _A type of Jasper that is striped with yellow; named for Mooka Creek where it is mined in Western Australia; the indigenous peoples of Australia believe that this stone will promote an ageless spirit and a conduit for mothers to speak to their unborn children; also known as the 'Supreme Nurturer.'_

* * *

She woke late in the morning if the position of the sun was any indication, her bones creaking and tendons sore.

Her magic had been depleted once again, she was sure of it. The symptoms were obvious in hindsight, although, the cause wasn't.

But, she was warm and cosy and there was a nose in her hair and someone was purring, so suffice it to say Lucy was just fine where she was at the moment. Moving was unnecessary.

A sneaky hand slid up the length of her torso to cup her breast.

Oh.

 _Oh._

She was most definitely naked and there was a body behind her, that was also naked and male and deliciously muscled. But that was alright because she knew that body that was attached to that sly hand – now lightly tweaking her hardening peak, jolts of pleasure shot down to her toes – belonged to the only man-Demon-Dragon…person that could rile her up in all the right ways.

But she was so sleepy still, and even though his ministrations felt wonderful, her body just wanted to rest.

"I know you're awake."

His voice startled her out the place between consciousness and dozing – she wasn't really _unhappy_ that it did, seeing as they had so much to talk about – and she whined a little before she pulled the duvet over her head and wrapped it around her, dislodging his hand from her breast in the process so that it fell down naturally to her waist. "No. I'm still sleeping."

"Luce."

"She's not present at the moment."

The smell of campfires accompanied a slight huff and memories of gleaming teeth and smoke and smirks filled her mind.

That's right.

 _Natsu's back._

All of him, his memories and knowledge and hopes and dreams and his _Dragon_ was back. He was whole. He was all hers again.

 _Finally…_

She whipped off the blankets and shimmied and squirmed around in his arms – much to his every growing amusement – until they were face to face again. "Natsu."

"Lucy." That infuriatingly endearing smirk from their childhood, something that hadn't looked quite right on END, but looked at home with his pink-hair and onyx eyes and—

"Was it a dream? Did you…? Are you…?"

He knew what she wanted. Proof of some sort so that she knew without a doubt that he was back and whole and his brain was complete again after so long. So he untangled his limbs from hers and bounded off of her bed. He watched her face fall for a moment. Her delicately hopeful look gone as he stood silent and naked before her.

Until it became giddy amazement when his wings and scales and horns and tail and _everything_ a Dragon should be, came back with a vengeance.

She gasped and laughed crawling forward over the sheets and the bed, not caring a whit about her bareness because he was _back and nothing could keep her away_. It was nothing at the moment compared to the need to reach for him. He was there in an instant, immediately in her arms, revelling in the feel of her skin and the scars and the strength of her limbs. Lucy clutched him closer and hiccupped a small sob. "…so not a dream then. This is real. You're real. You're Natsu and you're here and you're a _Dragon_."

"Yes…" He breathed into her silky golden hair. Nothing else needed to be said or heard in that moment because she had been without all of him for going on eleven years, half her heart had been ripped out, gone without him, then stomped on when he had come back only to not know her completely. A mockery of him.

END, a Demon, a bringer of darkness and death and all that was wrong with the world.

And yet, she loved that side of him too. The flirty Demon that surprised her and loved her back with all of his being, even though he was designed not too, and she had never heard those words out of his mouth, she knew it to be true. She held no doubt in her heart.

Lucy pulled back and trailed her hands up his torso, mapping his skin and scales. So familiar, yet so very foreign. She knew all the planes of his body intimately. But these additions she remembered so clearly from her childhood. Natsu had been prone to wearing vests and tunics that were loose, or none at all when he was younger, but she had never touched him like this. She never had the want to, or the determination, or the need.

But now she wanted to know just how it felt when his skin cracked and split into those ruby scales on his cheekbones, she wanted to watch as those feral eyes took in everything about her, how his wings twitched and shuffled behind him.

Lucy let out a bemused laugh, it was small and cracked slightly, but showed her mood was lifting. She tapped a single finger on his gleaming ivory horns that grew out of his head. Unlike with his Demon, they didn't spiral, but shot straight out and the tips looked absolutely deadly. "I don't remember these from before…"

That wonderful toothy _Natsu_ grin lit up his face. "They're new Luce. Only Drakes get them, and they only truly grow when the Dragon comes of age. It's the second to last step in the process, it has something to do with the Dragon Fire and magic and something else…but when Igneel explained it I wasn't really listening. I started to just grow them before…I—I, um. Died."

Lucy quickly shook her head and cupped his cheeks, his pupils blowing wide as she leant in closer. "I understand. It would have been hard to see through that rune wall, it _was_ purple after all."

Natsu nodded, ready to curse that wall once again, but thought better of it. If Lucy had been with him and not behind that blasted barrier, she could have died in the same manner as him, or been wiped out by Tartaros or sold off by her father, given to another man. But those runes – against all odds – had kept her safe and secure and alive so that she could fight and live another day.

He would have to thank Freed's father one day soon.

Lucy laid back onto her pillows, guided his head down to her chest and he curled around her, his muscular tail creeping up and circling around her thigh, natural as can be. He purred as he heard her heart beat strong and fast. That heart that he held in its entirety.

And then it struck him about how much he actually loved her. Maybe even from the moment they had met all those years ago when he had offered her his hand, offered her adventure and escape and fun when she had taken that hand and laughed and loved and filled his life with light.

He scooted up the bed and nosed her shoulder, brushing her hair away so that he could see those marks, _his marks_ on her skin. He loved the way she shivered as his entire body laid against hers. Skin to skin, with nothing in-between.

Natsu placed a single kiss on that new scar and sighed happily. "I love you, Lucy."

Her answer was quick and her voice strong. "And I love you as well, always have, I think."

He answered with a hum of contentment, his hot breath skating and skimming across her naked skin. Goose flesh rose in its wake, while his tail stroked her inner thigh in a way that it would have seemed unconscious if she couldn't feel his smile against the crook of her shoulder.

The air crackled and sparked like live flames, the atmosphere changed into something sultry and hot.

He dove for her mouth, needing to feel her lips against his again while she tugged him up by his horns. They were in sync, as always, but there was a desperation that was entirely new in the way they moved against each other.

 **XXX**

She was wet and wanting after a few deft strokes of his fingers against her slit. She couldn't remember exactly how he felt buried between her legs and she needed to remember that…immediately. It had been _far too long._

Natsu had lowered his mouth to her nipples, wanting to play and tease and bite at her soft skin, leave bruises that only he would only ever see when his horns were grasped and he was tugged forcefully up to collide his lips with his mate's needy mouth. "I need you Natsu. _Now._ "

No foreplay, no preamble. She needed to feel his burning length pumping in and out of her, needed to feel his head dragging across her inner walls, needed to see him loose himself in the pleasure only she could bring him. "Please." Her growled word caught Natsu off guard for a moment, but only one, before he forcefully spread Lucy's legs, clawed hands digging into her supple thighs and teased her absolutely dripping entrance with his pulsing, angry red head.

There was only one choice for her now. "Do you want to walk tomorrow?"

" _Fuck no._ "

And that was enough for him. He snapped his hips forward in one smooth movement, slamming his scorching length into his mate so forcefully that all the air left her lungs in a single grunt. "Shit. Luce… _goddamn_." She was still so fucking tight.

He could remember, vividly, how she felt when the Dragon was locked up behind the Demon, but this…right here was absolute fucking bliss. So he picked up a punishing pace determined to make his Lucy scream and beg for release. This wasn't making love.

This was a primal fuck that was long overdue. It was fast and heavy and was so hot that it made even him, the Fire Dragon, sweat.

Lucy's nails dug painfully into his back, scoring bright red marks down his shoulder blades. He roared as the pain and pleasure mixed into something heady that turned his world upside down.

He could feel _everything_ about her, see how his cock went into her and came out slick with her wetness, how her eyes were clenched shut as if in pain, but he knew it was complete pleasure. See how her beautiful mounds bounced with every…single…powerful thrust.

"… _Natsu…_ " The moan of his name was everything he ever wanted to hear and he had been so wound up for hours and hours having her skin against his, that sadly he was nearing his end and he _knew that she wasn't._ Not yet at least.

As if it had a mind of its own, his tail snuck up and rubbed circles against her needy clit, pushing a whimpering scream out of her throat.

He smirked. That appendage was handy to have, it freed up his fingers to grope and pull and roll her taught nipples as she begged for more. "I'm…gunna cum! Natsu please!"

"Let go Luce." Natsu bent down and bit right through the healing scar on her shoulder, drawing blood and revelling the taste of her life force.

That spark of pain coupled with every part of her body being stimulated gave Lucy the push she needed to jump off that cliff and plunge straight into rapture. It was one of the quickest, most powerful releases she had ever had and it stole the breath straight from her lungs. She couldn't even scream in ecstasy, only groan something that might have been Natsu's name breathlessly.

"Fuck yes Luce. Ah, FUCK!" Her walls tightened and he pulsed inside his mate, groaning her name as he painted her walls white.

Natsu withdrew slowly, smirking as his mate winced as she moved her legs slightly. His pride exploding as he saw that he had done his best to keep his promise.

He purred into her shoulder, stroking the broken skin of her mark lightly. He was fully aware of marking her this time and it made something inside him settle to a pleasurable simmer. Yes, the others were his own, none were the Demon's but…he wasn't totally himself when the rite was completed.

 **XXX**

Small fingers smoothed out the lines on his forehead pushing the frown away, and he looked up into Lucy's gigantic amber eyes and saw nothing but sated happiness and love and joy.

Horns and wings disappeared until all that was left was just Natsu, the man that loved Lucy more than he ever thought possible.

"I want to give you everything Luce. Anything you want, it's yours. I promise. You only have to ask."

She shook her head with a bemused smile. "What do you mean Natsu? I have everything I want right here. My best friends are back, we are safe and warm at the moment, and I have a family once again. I have you, all of you, just like it was supposed to be."

Natsu kissed her forehead before rolling over, dragging her sweat slicked body to lay sprawled across his own. "Luce. I mean after the war. When we defeat Zeref and wipe his Demons from the face of Earthland after we bury the twelve deep below the ground."

"Well…I want to go on more adventures with you, my Dragon. We…have so much more to explore, this land that we live in is still so wide and ours for the taking. I want to visit my Kingdom again, just once, to say goodbye properly. I want to go to the sea, to that little hut on that cliff."

Natsu smiled widely and purred, he would love to go on every adventure only if his Luce was by his side. "Alright love, I believe that I promised you long ago to take you to the Luminous Pools in the Red Plains. Igneel told me to take you there before he went missing. Apparently, the stones that line the hot springs glow in the light of the moon. Then the ocean, the jungle, what used to be Nix and beyond. Anywhere and everywhere."

She sighed wistfully, slowly dragging her nose across Natsu's collar bone and placed a single kiss over his heart. "And what of Igneel? I know…that you gave up your search because I was imprisoned by my own father, and you were needed as the Crown Prince. But…would you want to start to look for him again?"

"If you had asked me that ten years ago I would have dropped everything and kidnapped you away so that you would search with me. But now…I have many more things to think about. I'm older, perhaps not wiser, but we have both lost and loved and lived through so many things. I died Luce…and that puts many things in perspective."

"Are you giving up Natsu?"

He startled her with a growl. "Never. You know me better than that Luce."

"I know Natsu, I'm sorry I even suggested it. But…what could be more important than finding your father."

"Well…you for one, now that we have officially mated and completed the rites. The second is that now I'm officially the Drake of the most haphazard nest I've ever heard of. Honestly, how am I going to lead those idiots anywhere? Plus have to pseudo-dragons bow to my authority on the battle field?" He scoffed lightly, "It will be a nightmare."

Lucy stifled a giggle against his skin, tickling him into squirming. Lucy lifted her head once again to offer her two cents. "I had no idea that mating and Dragons and nests and all of this was so complicated…"

"I barely listened when I was younger, and Igneel didn't take much stock in it either because we were at peace I believe. But now…"

"The war."

"Yes. There are couple more reasons for staying close to home."

"Oh?" She raised a single golden eyebrow in question. "Pray tell my Dragon, what are they?"

Funnily enough, Natsu actually blushed a light shade of pink close to his hair. "Well, one is that I will be going through the last steps in coming of age, coming into my magic really, at the next full moon." He startled suddenly. "Actually…Gajeel and the twins will as well. Oh, Gods, this is going to be a shit storm."

Lucy sat up suddenly looking him straight in the eye. "What will happen?"

"After our training is finished, and the magic from our teachers accepts up, we must…uhm…transition? At the first full moon after our coming of age. Gajeel was slightly younger than I was, and so were the twins, then they were possessed…and I was dead and then reborn then possessed…"

Lucy grabbed his face in her hands, her gaze like stone. "What. Will. Happen?"

"…Dragon Force."

"And that is?"

He pouted, his lips sticking out comically as Lucy squished his face. "Full Dragon, Luce."

She let go of his face as if scalded. "What?!" She squeaked, face going red. "You're going to turn into a full Dragon? All the time?"

"No weirdo! It'll just be one of my forms."

"…alright. When is the next full moon?" He was a Dragon first and also a Demon, why couldn't he have another form as well? She would still love him no matter what he looked like at any given moment.

"Six days."

"Hmmm…I've never seen a full Dragon before."

He chuckled and pulled his Queen back to lay her head on his chest again. "Igneel was amazing, I hope that I look half as badass as he did…does." He corrected himself absentmindedly.

"You believe he's still alive."

"Of course he is," Natsu scoffed and gripped his chest, nails digging in above his heart. " _I know he is_. I hold his magic in my veins, his Fire is a part of me. I know that I would know if he was gone from this world."

"I believe you Natsu. I want to meet Igneel. Do you think he'd like me?"

"He'd love ya, Luce. He already did just from my stories of you. He could never get over the little girl that would love a sword as a birthday present, loved to play in the dirt and swim in ponds, opposed to parties and jewellery and _shoes_."

She chuckled and pinched Natsu's side playfully. "I was a unique child, and my best friend was a weirdo Dragon-boy. What was I supposed to be? A pretty little Princess locked away in a tower? A doll for my father to order around."

"Never." He growled and nipped her earlobe, kissing it lightly to soothe the slight ache. "You were always Nova, even that first day I saw you."

She smiled and accepted his praise silently. "What was the second reason?"

"Oh, I would want to stay close to watch my family grow Luce. Any younglings we have will be precious to me."

Lucy sat up, her heart pounding in her chest at her stupidity. She had not once, over these last few amazing weeks, thought about protection. About becoming a mother with END's children, or Natsu's. They hadn't even spoken on that subject.

She drew up the sheet around her body, hiding her nakedness from her mate, much to his confusion. She suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze and she didn't like that one bit. "Luce?"

"…Natsu? I—I…we didn't use protection. _Not once_. I…might even be pregnant now! I can't be now!"

"What? You don't want…you don't want kids Luce? I thought…"

"NO! _Nonono_ , that's not it! I want children _someday_ Natsu. I want to be a mother, I always have. But not now! I can't now, not in this war, not when I _need_ to go into battle at the drop of a hat and defend my family and this Kingdom. It wouldn't be fair to me! To the child, brought into a world in turmoil. How could I do that to a baby without knowing that I wouldn't be killed in a fight? That she might never know her father because he was slain? It wouldn't be fair to you, you would need to split your time and energy and mind…and then you would be conflicted and worried and—"

She was cut off by Natsu's lips on hers, a hungry kiss that devoured her breath and stole the anxiety from her limbs. She was panicking and her Dragon knew that, but this was the only way he knew to calm her down.

He panted when the need to draw air into his lungs became too much. "Oh thank the Gods, Luce. Please don't scare me like that. I thought you were…rejecting the idea…I have always wanted to be a father." Lucy shook her head, leaning her forehead against his own. "I promise love, I will be the best father that Igneel raised me to be, I will make you proud."

"I know Natsu. I know. Just…"

"Later."

She nodded, swallowing back tears at his understanding. "I still need to speak to Porlyusica, I need to know. If I am with child I will need to keep out of the fight. I will never put an innocent soul in danger."

"You can't be pregnant. It's not possible."

"I…what? How can you be so certain? We have joined many times in the past two weeks without using protection or a spell or potion from Porly."

"Demons are sterile love."

"…I…see…"

"They are essentially dead beings possessed by an entity of Hell. They cannot create life, only destroy. It's the same with females. Just imagine Kyouka with a baby…"

"Urgh."

"Yah."

"Then…can you even have offspring? You were dead…you were possessed." Lucy's heart clenched painfully with the thought that Natsu would be denied his right of fatherhood. She slipped her hand into his, squeezing to show her support for him. There were always other options, many children orphaned over the course of this war that needed good homes.

"The Dragon in me Luce. It knows somehow, I guess. I will still go to the grumpy old witch and have her poke around. It'll give both of us peace of mind."

She brought their connected hand to stomach, brushing a small circle in thought. "Then, I could still be? Pregnant that is? If you can still…"

"No. There is a specific time for each Dragon, three days set around their birthday that they are incredibly fertile. And it only works if they have a mate…Why do you think that there are no Dragons left? They are technically a dying breed…especially after Alvarez invaded."

"So…spring?"

"Spring."

"What will those days entail my Dragon?"

Natsu grinned devilishly down at his mate, his fangs gleaming in the light. "I will hunger for you, Luce. For my mate." He all but purred in her ear. They had just bonded less than an hour before, but she would never have enough of Natsu, not now, not ever. "I'll be ravenous, for your taste, for your sounds."

The air warmed as lust pooled and swirled between them both, like a living breathing thing. It wasn't truly far out of reach for them.

He rolled them over until she was beneath him, her legs deftly wrapped around his hips, his pulsing length laid heavily against her still slick womanhood.

"Show me."

He sheathed himself inside the warmth of his mate in one motion, groaning into her shoulder. "Gladly love." Her answering moan was enough to fire the need in his blood once more.

He would give her anything yes, even if she didn't ask for it. One of those things sat in the pocket of his trousers on her floor. A single golden ring.

There were so many things to look forward to when the war was over for good.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Six Slayers sat in a rough semi-circle in the back of the training field where they were sure to not be overheard. This conversation was going to be…strange. But also enlightening.

Four were relaxed and laid back.

One was suspicious as all hell and kept giving the others sceptical looks.

The last was just trying to forget the feeling of crying tears of blood.

"Wanna tell me why you dragged me all the way back here?" The Thunder God had an inkling about the proceedings, but would rather here it straight from the horse's mouth as it were. "I've got shit to do that has nothing to do with playing games with you five."

"You were not raised by a Dragon, but you have the magic and instincts of one. We assumed that you would have questions." Wendy shifted in her spot between Rogue and Gajeel, while Sting sprawled in the grass, soaking up the weak rays of sunshine breaking through the clouds while all the Exceeds napped on top of him.

If they didn't know that he was a Light Dragon Slayer, most would be convinced that Sting was a gigantic cat.

Gajeel bit into a piece of Iron that the little Shrimp had conjured for him that morning, his teeth snapped the metal in two. "First I wanna know what the hell happened to Cobra yesterday. Why could you hear…whatever it was and we couldn't?"

Cobra pinched the bridge of his nose, the migraine from yesterday still pulsed on the edges of his mind. "Soul listening magic, it was what I had before Brain cut me open and shoved the lacrima inside. I could hear…scraping, howling, twisting metal, roars…so loud that I couldn't hear anything else."

"Do you know what it was?"

"There was a seal on Natsu, wasn't there? Could it have been it breaking?"

"No, it was more like…fighting."

"The Dragon and the Demon?"

"…probably."

"Alright. That's all well and good, but I have some questions for you lot. I already figured when I was younger about the bonding and pairs and such, but I've never heard of nests or Drakes or anything like that. Igneel was always so informal about all of it; I don't even remember Natsu making a stink out of being a Drake when he grew up. It sounds like something the little shit would hold over everyone's head."

Wendy ripped up some clover and let it float away on a conjured breeze while Sting snored lightly. Gajeel snorted then wacked the back of the blondes head to wake him, this was an important conversation after all. "Most likely the little shit didn't listen to Igneel, and as far as nests go, the hierarchy truly matters when the Drake has a Queen, and even then…Igneel didn't really care about all that stuff. I was the second oldest when the old man was around and he would rather clash horns with Metalicana and Skiadrum than lord over his species with an iron first. Remember, he was the King of Ignis, which didn't only house Dragons, that was just royal houses. Just like Nix didn't only produce ice-mages."

"Laxus, when you say that you know about bonded pairs, does that mean that you have completed the ritual?"

The hulking man shifted uncomfortably, eyes flashed with suspicion. "It does." He was apprehensive to mention it to most anyone and only his Grandfather, the Thunder Legion, and Lucy truly knew about Freed.

"Am I correct in my assumption that it is Mr Justine?"

"How…"

Ryos shook his head quickly. "You smell of each other, nothing more. We haven't heard rumours or anything like that so you can rest easy. And if you prefer to keep it a secret, then so be it, but as an extension of our nest…Freed is now part of our close family. Just as Lucy is."

"And the Shrimp."

Sting sat up, shocked and well and truly awake now. "What! How did you know so quickly?"

Gajeel's ears pinked endearingly while the others snickered at his embarrassment. "Dunno. She just…smells nice and I feel the need to make her things."

"Those earrings, right?"

He nodded as an answer to Wendy's question. Even though she was technically the youngest, she was probably smarter than everyone else in the circle combined. "I crafted a dagger yesterday, the little idiot doesn't even carry a weapon when she makes plans in battle. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow I think."

"Alright then, also the Tactician. As it so happens, the circle will grow with each new edition. With bonded and eventually, younglings. We protect our own above all else, even comrades in arms, although…seeing that we feel that everyone here in Domus is family, I don't think that it really applies." Wendy gathered her legs under her and leant into Gajeel's side.

"So, Laxus, would you have us keep Freed's involvement a secret?"

"…I'll talk to him, but I think I want to finally be able to acknowledge the bond in public. Like Lucy can. Is…is there any rule against same sex pairings?"

"None that we know of. Skiadrum and Weislogia were bonded to each other, and they were our fathers. In essence; we don't really give a shit." Sting was succinct and straight forward. "You're instincts rule you, to an extent, and if you felt the need to be bonded to Freed, then that's how it is."

Erik winced and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Alright. I have one question then I'm leaving to find the old bat to see if she can't get rid of this headache…why the hell do I feel the need to sacrifice everything for Starshine?"

"She is the Drake's Queen. She comes first in the nest, after the Drake, and honestly…because she's Nova, in our eyes at least, she is more important at the moment. To crush the growing evil and stamp that bastard Zeref out once and for all…she is to be protected. She, along with Jellal, is the only one who can counteract the black magic and end this all." Ryos' eyes flashed bloody red as he mentioned the traitor of a brother that turned his back on their Kingdom and killed indiscriminately.

"So…Drake…Queen…"

"Her Right Hand, which is her closest aid and something that apparently Sting thinks he's good enough for…then everyone else. Usually by age."

"Alright. I think I understand."

"We realise that this is all…strange to you, seeing as you didn't grow up here in Ignis Cobra. And we know that you will most likely not want to be below Natsu, but technically, he is the dominant one here. Even Laxus, when Natsu is in his full form, won't be able to match him."

Cobra nodded while Laxus looked miffed. "I won't bow to anyone, understand?"

"Not physically, but your instincts will make it hard for you to defy his commands if he addresses them formally. Luckily enough, Natsu was raised by Igneel, who didn't really care about all that formal crap, but he is still technically the Alpha."

"I have my own contingent to lead…and that includes all of Cobra and Crime Sorciere. I don't have time to go running around when Natsu calls for me."

Rogue nodded, understanding, while Sting nodded off again in a warm patch of sunlight. "I know. Because you aren't a full Dragon…you might not feel the pull as strongly and be able to fight it. And that's alright I guess. Just know, that we will come running if need be, whether you like it or not, unfortunately."

Both pseudo-Dragons nodded and left, minds full of new information and swirling with annoyance. Who knew Natsu having his Dragon side back would give them so many hurdles to cross and hoops to jump through. It was much easier when he was just END and a Demon who they were bound to come across in battle.

Everything was much more complicated now.

But, perhaps it was for the better. If things had kept on without Zeref's influence or even perhaps Igneel's disappearance…then this would have been their lives many years ago. Cobra would most likely not even know them, while Laxus wouldn't have any need to be included in their nest. Nix, Astralis, and Oceanus would still be standing. Lucy would be married to another man of influence, the Dragons would still have their parents, and this family that they covet so deeply wouldn't be together.

Even though they had all gone through great tragedy…they still had each other.

And that was enough, for the moment.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A single guard sprinted down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him – which at the moment was pretty fast seeing as there was a problem at the main gate and they need the King himself to deal with it.

He crashed into the sitting room, interrupting afternoon tea and discussions that were happening between Titania, her husband, Makarov and oddly enough…the newly dubbed Crime Sorciere, minus the one with the scar.

"My liege," Oscar panted – for that was his name, it was a strong name handed down through the years in his family – and disregarded most decorum, only offering a quick bow. "We have a problem—at the front gates—we don't know what to do—she demanded your presence and offers information about a coming threat."

Imperiously, Titania brought her stony gaze to Oscar's frantic one. "Who is this _she_ that demands the King?"

"It's her….the Ageless Witch."

Makarov blanched. "Erza, get Gray and Lyon. Jellal, gather the Slayers – they are currently out on the training field – and Crime Sorciere and head to the gates. Laxus (he had just stepped into the study to find everyone sudddenly in crisis mode) I am sorry my boy…but you have the task of trying to get Lucy and Natsu to come down and helping. This concerns us all. I think the Thunder Legion should be there as well. Oscar, alert the She-Devil."

Laxus grumbled and tuned around to go back out the same way he came in, not looking forward to trying to _persuade_ his little sister and her Dragon to stop their…activities for a moment. No one had any illusions about what they were doing together in their room, especially because Erik had very enhanced hearing and had stopped Wendy from trying to walk into their chambers before their impromptu information session.

Luckily, if talking didn't work…

…He could always shock them through the door.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"So, _my King…_ do you feel it? The change in the air? The storm that's brewing?"

A growl rents the air, deep and strong. "Why do you still keep us here in this cursed place, unable to transform or fly? Why won't you answer me?"

The man with one arm smirked. "Because I felt like it all those years ago, cousin. That throne was mine and it was given to you."

"Chaos will never win over order, you know that! You are as delusional as you were all those years ago."

"No, oh gracious King Igneel, not delusional, just… _crazy._ "


	36. Spinel

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This chapter is dedicated to my **Bathtub** in which I had a major brainwave about this next chapter while I was just chilling out, soaking my pruney toes this afternoon.

I had so many people review about that little tidbit about the dragons I left last time and about who was holding them prisoner. (I WONDER WHO THAT IS.) But seriously, my precious cupcakes. I love sassy Igneel who has all the answers and snark out the wazoo, and I hate killing him off cause...feels. #PAPAIGNEELISALIVEANDKICKIN

BEWARE! IRRATIONAL DECISIONS AND SASSY KINGS!

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Spinel**

 _This stone is often confused for rubies and sapphires, there are two very famous Spinel's that were both thought to be rubies, the first was the Black Prince's Ruby – part of the Crown Jewels of England now – and the second was the Timur Ruby from India given to Queen Elizabeth and set as a necklace, also part of the Crown Jewels of England._

* * *

Laxus pounded on Lucy's door with a closed fist, trying in vain to reign in his more Dragony tendencies for heightened senses, and in this particular situation; hearing. There were many things that he felt that he was ready for in this world. Meeting Zeref in battle, letting the world know that he loved Freed more than anything else, and telling Lucy that he was indeed the one who had broken her favourite training bow six years ago – that one was a bit iffy cause she was…Lucy and he didn't truly want to die – were among the many things that he knew he could handle.

Hearing his baby sister shriek out Natsu's name in the middle of what sounded like a world shattering orgasm was not one of those things.

And it never would be.

"OI! PERVERTS! We have a situation developing in the courtyard! The Ageless Witch is here and Fullbuster is beating you to her location."

A single exclamation of 'FUCK!' was heard from within, then scrambling, mutters, a crash of metal on stone, glass shattering, then silence.

Until he heard Natsu swearing colourfully not five seconds later.

"Natsu? What's going on?"

The door was almost ripped off its hinges to reveal a half dressed absolutely livid Drake seething and gnashing his teeth together, smoke leaking out from between his lips. As an answer, Natsu pointed to the obvious window that held no glass. The room was devoid of a certain Celestial Mage and Laxus had an inkling of suspicion of exactly where she went.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and squinted through a tension headache he felt coming on. "She jumped out the fucking window again didn't she?"

"Tch. I love your sister, but goddamn is she going to give me a fucking heart attack."

"Welcome to the club."

Muttering darkly, Natsu decided to follow Nova's exit while Laxus sprinted down the corridor. If nothing else, Lucy always knows how to make a statement.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy's feet hit the ground solidly, displacing the inertia that her body had gathered from falling down three stories as a ring of energy that blew everyone's hair back. She thanked her lucky stars for Erza and her insight to commission her favourite magical armour once again.

She knew her hair was a mess, and she only had time to throw on her leggings, a simple undershirt that really didn't cover anything, her grieves, gauntlets, belt – complete with sword and whip – strap her bow on her back, materialise her favourite golden broad sword and jump the fuck out of that window. It was the fastest route to where she needed to be – her room looked right over the courtyard in a stroke of luck – and she knew, she just fucking _knew_ that at least two Dragons were going to berate her for scaring them again.

She watched the incredulous face of Sting melt away into concern for her and confusion on why she didn't have any broken bones and she mentally added another tick to her tally.

Now there were three Dragons who were going to chew her out.

In her defence, Gray was a little unstable when it came to three things.

Nix.

His sister.

And anything to do with Deliora.

Unfortunately, this had to do with the second, seeing as the Ageless Witch was none other than his older sister, Ultear Milkovitch.

A quick look around the area had her tense and ready for anything. All the Generals and most of the Lieutenants were here, including all the Dragon Slayers, the King, Crime Sorciere, and Mystogan.

For the first time in a week, she suddenly wondered where Gildarts was, but that thought was pushed out of her mind as Laxus finally came huffing out the front doors that were left open – shooting her a very unsavoury look at the same time – and Natsu touching down almost silently behind her, his presence warming her as only he could.

As he stood tall behind her, a curious thing happened almost instantly. All the Slayers – to a lesser extent Laxus and Cobra (the only angled their bodies his way) – drifted around them in a rough semi-circle while Sting came to stand directly beside her, his shoulder almost touching her own. Wendy came forward silently and handed a white scarf to Natsu, who nodded and looped the garment around his neck and whispered something so low it was lost to the still air.

To say she was bewildered would be putting it lightly, but she resolved to ask questions later as the reason for this impromptu 'meeting' had finally lowered her hood.

A hush fell over the group and the only sound that was heard was the light breeze shifting through the trees and the heavy breathing of Gray who was being held back by a stony Lyon. In the state that his brother was in – Devil Slaying notwithstanding – the silver haired lieutenant was the only one who could even possibly touch him, and even then, Lyon's fingers were starting to turn blue from the building frost.

Thank the Gods that someone had the sense to keep Gray from getting out of hand. For someone who ruled over ice, something so cool and collected, his emotions over certain things were as explosive as fire.

"You have summoned me here Ms Milkovitch, speak before things dissolve into something even I can't handle."

Ultear stood tall while the person behind her finally lowered her hood as well to show the Maguility Mage Meredy. Both looked…worse for wear, to say the least. Their cloaks were in tatters, faces pale and gaunt while Ultear's hand shook as she clasped the snowflake brooch that was pinned to her cape for comfort. They looked as if they had ran here without rest straight from the blasted lands surrounding the Black City.

She didn't mince words, to Lucy's happiness. To say she was uncomfortable with this situation was an understatement. It was unprecedented and sent more than one shiver down her spine. If the Ageless Witch had come to them with information, it was either a very well disguised trap, or something was about to happen. "The Black Wizard is floundering. Something far more dangerous than himself has cropped on the edge of his radar. He wants to regroup but doesn't want to leave himself at a disadvantage. So, in his haste, he has given the signal for the Dead Demons and Tartaros to march to your location. They will be here in five days' time."

Silence reigned in the little group as smoke from Natsu's mouth and Makarov's pipe mingled in the air before being blown away by the wind.

Gray broke free from Lyon's hold with a snarl, his Demon tattoos spiralling up his arm and across his face, one of his eyes turning a bright silver.

No one had ever seen him move that fast and in an instant, he had his sister in a vice grip, the claws of his possessed hand digging into the fragile skin on Ultear's neck.

Everyone gasped, while Erza swore and made to move forward to remove her lieutenant from this precarious position. Then she would teach him a lesson on how things should be handled with tact and composure. Then beat the living snot out of him for good measure. But she was stopped by a hand on both shoulders. She knew both intimately.

On one side, her husband, his fingers long and smooth, skin palms scarred from his time in the tower as a child. On the other, Nova's cold metal gauntlet.

She decided to listen to them and nodded once to show that she understood. This was Gray's fight, and Lyon's should he chose to go forward. She wouldn't interfere, for now.

"Why should we believe anything that you say? You deserted us! Your family! LYON AND I WERE STILL CHILDREN AND YOU LEFT US ALONE!"

Meredy swayed were she stood, either from exhaustion or fright and sat down heavily on the ground gaping at the angry Devil Slayer, while Ultear just looked tired, all the fight gone from her body. She didn't look surprised at this turn of events, instead, she looked like she had seen this coming from a mile away. "Deliora."

"That's not a true answer and you know it Ultear." Gray shook her by the neck and swallowed heavily. "Explain!" He hissed between clenched teeth. Lucy watched as the tattoo started to stretch and cover more of his face, the dense blackness consuming his nose and chin as his anger started to get the better of him.

Erza shifted restlessly in place readying herself to move forward at a moment's notice. But it was a surprise for most when Natsu, in his half Dragon form and wearing a single pair of loose breeches to cover himself clamped his hand down on Gray's shoulder and started to whisper into his ear.

The next moment, Gray had released Ultear so that she could slump on the ground and gasp and hack as her airways opened up completely. "Speak Ultear."

"I have—I…have been _draining_ Deliora's strength for almost a decade. He was nearly invincible before but now…you have a fighting chance to bury him in the dirt where he belongs."

Lyon shook his head as if he didn't believe her. "There is no proof that what you say is true."

She smiled, the curve of her mouth conveying weak humour and none of the usual wickedness. "There will be when you defeat him as easily as if he was nothing more than a rabid dog."

Makarov tapped his chin while Natsu released Gray's shoulder once the Devil Slayer seemed to come back to himself, pulling his magic back into himself and letting the tattoos fade away.

Laxus rolled his eyes at his Grandfather, knowing exactly what the elderly man was thinking, they had END among their ranks and what used to be the Seis, why not two more defectors as well? Lucy seemed to already be there as she summoned Virgo who bound both exhausted women loosely and made off for the underground cells with Ultear over one shoulder and Meredy over the other. Wendy, Charles and Happy trailed behind her, ready to lend assistance.

"Thank you, my girl. That saved us a lot of trouble." The King bowed his head neatly towards a very dishevelled Lucy. "Now, we seem to be nearing a battle and need to start on preparations. Levy, I trust you have a preliminary plan?"

The bluenette nodded slowly. "I do my liege. Would you like to hear it?"

Natsu raised his hands sheepishly before Makarov could answer, much to Lucy's confusion. "We have a bit of a problem before that happens that I want to share, it complicates matters a little bit if delayed."

"Go on Natsu, Gods forbid there be no complications when it comes to this Kingdom…"

"In three days' time, on the night of the full moon, all the male Dragon Slayers will go into the final phase of their magic expansion. It takes an entire night to change, then another day for recuperation. Therefore…"

Levy nodded and used a free page for complex equations while she answered. "You will have a matter of hours, possibly, to get from wherever you are going to be… _changing_ to where the fight is. I understand."

"Does this include the pseudo-Dragons?"

"No, only those raised by Dragons, and Wendy is still too young."

Makarov stroked his beard yet again. "Alright, then the plan must be modified and you will catch up when you are recovered, as I assume this is something that cannot be evaded."

When Natsu shook his head, the King motioned to Levy who nodded and laid out her plan. "Obviously, the most dangerous Demons will be Deliora and his cousin Lullaby as they are rumoured to be very dangerous and nearly indestructible. Gray, you will go with the rest of Lamia Scale and take Deliora down, as my calculations show that you will confront him no matter what we say. Lullaby is a bit trickier because no one knows his true form, so the heaviest hitters must go. Nova, Titania…this is for you and you alone."

As expected, more than one Dragon Slayer spoke up about her going by herself, including a very grumpy Erik. Interestingly enough, Natsu was the only one who had not had a sudden outburst. She would ask him about his silence later.

Erza held up her hand for silence. "You doubt us? You doubt Nova and me?"

When she worded it like that, the only thing left to do was for them all to grumble or face Erza's wrath. She hated being underestimated almost as much as Lucy did. But the blonde knew they were coming from a place of love, but still, she was strong, she could handle anything with her original partner by her side. "No? Good."

"Like old times Titania?"

"Indeed Nova. We shall come out victorious like we always do."

Nothing else was said on the matter although Natsu's glittering eyes never left Lucy's form. He looked…almost thoughtful and she really wanted to ask him what all the starring was about, but pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Fairy Tail will coalesce both legions for the time being and fight under The Thunder God, Crime Sorciere will be headed up by Jellal, while Mystogan will draw the Underworld King out into the open as I believe he will go after the same person twice. Sabertooth will back you up in your clash with Tartaros. The rest must fill in the gaps and take out all the grunts as fast as possible. Generals and Lieutenants only have the authorization to fight the Demons directly. I believe that is it."

As the King nodded and dismissed everyone else, the Dragons shifted around their Queen as if they were a protective guard. Erik rolled his eyes at his instincts – they were so very annoying – while all the others took their roles very seriously.

Before she could even ask all the questions on the tip of her tongue, Natsu swooped down from nowhere and stole the breath from her lungs in a fierce kiss. Perhaps he was a bit perturbed with the way she exited her room. In her defence…she _really really really_ needed to get down to the ground and the stairs were just too slow.

"Please…stop throwing yourself out of windows."

"You know that I can take care of myself, right?"

"I know, but I _have fucking wings, Luce_. I could have got us down here at the same time. Also, there was no need to punch out your window either, you have balcony doors for a reason."

Lucy had nothing to say to that, completely forgetting her balcony in her own haste to intercept Gray before he covered her home in everlasting ice once again because he couldn't control his emotions. When she lost control, she blew things up in a wave of magic. When he did it was a massive inconvenience to everyone when their belongings were suddenly encased in a shell of ice no magical fire could melt.

"Yes. I get the part about the doors, as that was just foolishness on my part, but…I have my armour and I am not harmed. So don't tell me what to do Natsu. Just because we have mated doesn't mean that you can just…boss me around. I refused to be owned."

"You know I don't mean it like that. I will always worry about your well-being, the same as I did when we were kids."

"You mean when you used to drop me from the same height into a lake for fun?"

"Uhm…"

"I thought so." Lucy pushed through the wall of solid Dragon Slayer that stood before her. She wasn't running away, no sir. She had just proven her point and now was making a strategic retreat, so that shew could have the last word.

Except for the fact that now she had six fully grown men on her tail and not a clue as to why they were all following her.

Laxus she could understand as he liked to talk strategy after meetings with her one on one to run by ideas before going to Freed for a second opinion, and Natsu because they were probably both off to the same place – her room to have a much-needed shower – but the other four?

She hadn't the foggiest idea.

Lucy whirled around and gazed suspiciously at them all. "Why are you all following me like little ducklings after their mother?"

To her ever mounting confusion, Natsu just chuckled and shooed them all away as if they were stubborn children with a single look.

And they listened, even if it was grudgingly (Erik) or had them pouting (Sting).

She turned her gaze onto her bonded and he flinched and looked sheepishly down at his feet, wings shuffling self-consciously behind his back. "I have so many questions I don't even know where to start."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she clamped his lips shut with her right hand. "I expect an explanation later, but for now, take us back to our room. We need a shower after our earlier fun and I know both of us could do with a wash."

Natsu's wings snapped out and he smiled devilishly down at her. "Your wish is my command, My Lady."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"I understand why you're on this 'secret mission' from Makarov…but…why did you bring me exactly?"

Gildarts shot his companion what he thought was an award winning smile, but Laki's stony expression told him that there was much to be desired. "Because, my dear, you are ever so beautiful and young and amazing."

"Cut the crap Grandpa. I'll take your flirting as an invitation to shove my foot up your ass. So, tell me the actual reason that you asked for me?"

Gildarts expression fell into one of grim amusement and he shrugged. "You were the first person I came across after I had heard the news and I trust you because Cana has spoken highly of you."

They had been away from Domus for almost five days now, Mest had used his magic to get them as far into the Giant's Backbone – the high mountain range that separated what was formally Nix from Domus – and from there they had walked on foot to a specific spot.

A specific spot that his darling daughter Cana had been worried about. The card mage that he loved so dearly had been holed up in her room with nothing but a few barrels of her favourite wine and her cards and she had searched and searched for a solution to their problems, trying to find long forgotten allies or to see the most favourable outcomes for the coming war.

She didn't sleep for nigh on three days before she emerged, tied, worn but adamant that she had to speak with the King immediately.

It was revealed that she had seen three outcomes, one good, one bad, and the neutral one where some perish and others remain in this world. But the most astounding thing was, the fact that when she was searching the map, her cards always – no matter how much magic she imbued them with – failed her around a specific spot in the mountain ranges. Immediately, Makarov pulled Gildarts aside – he had just been cleared for active duty once again by the ever cheerful Wendy – and told that he and one other would go to the mountains to find out just what was keeping Cana from getting a read on the area.

Turns out, Gildarts – while being a professional drunk, not unlike a certain daughter of his – was also one of the most proficient mages Fairy Tail had, even if he was technically a rogue that went on more solo missions than most. It also turned out that he would be able to recognise the suffocating magical signature of whatever or whoever was creating that magical barrier that Cana's future-seeing couldn't penetrate.

As they rounded another bend and skirted a copse of fir trees, sticking to the shadows the entire time, of course, his recent injuries – even though they were completely healed – started to throb.

He would recognise this feeling anywhere.

It was the same as when that murderous rogue had dropped down from nowhere and almost killed him. Took an arm and a leg and gutted him as quick as could be. He hadn't had a chance, not a single one, and that more than anything scared the living shit out of him now.

"Holy Mother of the Gods…"

Gildarts couldn't agree with Laki's sentiments more. They were looking into the mouth of a truly gigantic cave cared right into the bottom of one of the largest mountain in the Giant's Backbone, The Black Hill, known for its trees that were burnt and blackened hundreds of years before and never grew back. He thought that they looked a bit like skeletons and that they were certainly creepy, but at the moment, the massive hole he was staring at was taking precedence.

Laki stepped around her tree she was hiding behind to move forward but hit a solid wall in the air that lit up like fireworks. He watched as runes and swirling letters in a language he could only squint at in confusion spiralled into existence.

Then he finally saw something that he did recognise. A symbol in the middle of the mass of weirdness and words in blood red that he knew stood for something that he would have a problem with. He grabbed Laki's hand and dragged the gaping woman away from the dark hole and obvious magic, thanking everything that was holy that Warren – the communications specialist and technical wiz that kept all the different factions of the Domus army working together even though they were a bit crazy and unstable – had finished the prototypes of the communications lacrima. He needed to contact his King immediately.

He was a very good mage, a very powerful one in fact, but he knew exactly jack-shit about seal breaking.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

This was the second time that Laxus was at a loss for words today.

First, his baby sister jumps out a fucking window – again – when she could have just…opened her balcony doors.

And now this…

His tongue unwound itself enough so that he could choke out a single sentence. "What the hell Gramps?"

Makarov smiled placidly at his Grandson. "Don't look at me, you're the one who suggested this."

"I was being sarcastic and flippant!"

The King took another dainty sip of his tea from the bone china cup. "Serves you right. Now you won't make those comments anymore because I just might do what you say." He looked at his guest. "More cream?"

Erigor shook his head. "Just sugar."

"One lump or two?"

"Two is good. Thanks."

Laxus blinked, then shook his head. "I can't believe you actually invited The Reaper up for tea. Stupid old man. Have you gone senile?"

Makarov smirked into his cup. "No. Erigor here was just wasting away down in our cells and we weren't utilising his…expertise to its full potential. He has a commodity that I need, so we are coming to an understanding."

The Thunder God crossed his massive arms. "What commodity."

"A seal breaker, named Kageyama."

"Does this have anything to do with where Gildarts suddenly disappeared to?"

The King waved away his questions and addressed the silent Reaper. "I didn't hear your answer to my last question Erigor before my Grandson rudely interrupted us."

The man in tattered robes stirred his own steaming drink with a small silver spoon. "He will do what you ask of him. As it is in his best interest not to make the ones that feed him mad. Any idiot would come to the same conclusion."

"And about my offer for the rest of Eisenwald…?"

"We accept. We will work off our debt in your castle for the remainder of our sentences."

Laxus grunted and then left the two men to their tea party, head ache forming at the thought of having to watch over Eisenwald while they were all in the castle. He could keep them in line, he was sure, but it was more the effort that he didn't want to waste. He had more important shit to do.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Zeref."

"You're dead. You can't be here, it isn't possible."

"I am dead, but I am also here. Believe me when I say that I am as surprised to be here in this throne room as you are."

"How…?"

"Astral projection."

"But the wards…they would have scattered your energy… _ah_. Nova. When she destroyed half the fortress."

"That is the most likely conclusion, yes."

"It's wonderful to see you, my love."

"Zeref…you know what you're doing is wrong. Don't you?"

"…I know. But I have to bring you back! Don't you see! You were supposed to be beside me always!"

"…They want you dead for what you did to Natsu."

"I know. I'm counting on it, Mavis."

* * *

 **Heads up my precious cupcakes,**

 **This will be one of my last updates until CoLu week in August so that I can prewrite and make all the prompts all pretty and such. (Anyone excited about GemNika's contributions? I know I am…I have like…ten alerts in my phone to remind me…AND she's extending her Beauty and the Beast story which was where I fell in love with that snakey ass in the first place.**

 **Stay Crazy,**

 **LoadedEel**


	37. Tiger's Eye

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

Dedicated to **Leomae2.0** who politely reminded my stupid ass to get you guys some more content. But seriously. Thank her for me? Yeah? Got to have someone to keep me in line.

 **CoLu week prompt 6 is kicking my poor tushy, so I thought I would get back into Stolen to get the ol' mind juice flowing again. Enjoy my precious cupcakes…love you all to the ends of the Earth and back. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Tiger's Eye**

 _Revered as an 'all-seeing-all-knowing eye' this stone was used by the Egyptians in the statues of their Gods to represent divine vision, the stone a talisman that used the protection of the Sun God Ra, and the Growling Land God Geb together, used by the Roman soldiers to be brave in battle; known as the balance between extremes, opposites._

* * *

"Be careful."

Natsu snorted, smoke leaking out his nostrils. "You know I don't have that luxury. This next part is going to be painful and disorienting. I think the fact that it's been delayed all these years is going to make it worse somehow. I can feel it in my bones…and my skin and scales and everything. It's like I'm wearing clothes too tight for my body."

Lucy clasped her hand over his, wishing that she could feel his heat through her gauntlets, but she was suited for war and it was time to leave. She must separate from Natsu for the first time since she had shot down all those Wyverns. It terrified her a little as if when she woke up away from him for the first time in weeks…she would realise it was all an elaborate dream that she conjured up in her unconscious mind. "Do what you must, and I will as well. Meet me on the battlefield."

He smiled rakishly and bumped their foreheads together gently. "I will. Fight well…Nova."

And then he was gone from her, shooting off the ground in a spray of dust and small stones with Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel following close behind, off to find a place big enough to allow fully grown Dragons to make a mess of things.

For once she was glad that there was no goodbye between them. As she nodded at her partner, and Titania smirked back slyly…she knew she would strike down Lullaby with Erza as fast as possible. It was time to show the Black Wizard just who she was and why they called her Nova in the first place.

 **-ooo-**

As they marched forward to meet the Dead Demons and Tartaros – if Ultear's intel was reliable at all, something in Lucy's gut told her it was – there wasn't much to do but think or chat the day away with her family as Makarov lead them towards the battle, his cape ruffling with the breeze.

Natsu had explained as much as he knew about nests – or as much as he remembered from when he was a child and was only half listening to Igneel – and was surprised that she was labelled as a 'Queen' or the centre of it at all. It seemed surreal to her that she was the focus of so much attention after labelling herself as a rogue and fighting either alongside Titania or Laxus on the battlefield, or working by herself by infiltrating and extracting information from the Alvarez Army.

Sting, she had found was just about as clingy as Sparky was when it was just the two of them. Either right by her side or near to her when Natsu wasn't around. She had smacked him upside the head when he kept getting underfoot over the last few days – not harshly but with enough force that it stung, she knew he was only following his instincts or so Natsu said – and he had backed off a bit on his overprotective brother act. The actual term was 'Right-hand' and after they had danced around a bit trying to find something that worked, both her and Sting realised that it was natural to fall into a familiar rhythm.

Not to mention the fact that he was an invaluable ally to have at her side due to the fact that his magic could be fueled by hers. As long as she had magic power, he could keep getting back up and fight. She had conjured balls of golden light for practice on the second day of waiting before marching off to war and watched amused as he sucked them down and purred at the taste of raspberries.

The other Slayers were just as protective of her, but from afar, and she watched as the same curtesy was extended – slowly of course – to both Freed and Levy…even if the mages in question didn't see it themselves. Lucy had a good feeling that Levy's involvement in their growing nest-family-thing had something to do with those iron studs she wore proudly and the Slayer that created them from his own element.

Natsu had been unnaturally quiet since they had heard that the Demons were coming for them, their joinings under the cover of night in their bed – it had long since ceased being just Lucy's, seeing as Natsu had basically made a home there as well – had become slow and sultry, something Lucy didn't think was possible from Natsu now that he was more connected to his Dragon. She had expected something like their first night, where their passion was years in the making

When asked, he had only grinned that terribly awful crooked smirk of his and proceeded to take her breath away with a single roll of his hips, his length burning hot and perfect inside her. He was savouring her, he had said, having his fill for when they were separated for days at a time.

He loved her for hours until they were breathlessly clinging to each other soaked in sweat and other…fluids, unable to move from their ecstasy. She wanted so many more nights just like that one.

 _"Natsu…why aren't you acting all…crazy like the other Slayers. Over protective and like I'm a doll that will break easily? Shouldn't you be since I am your mate?"_

 _He snorted with derision and rolled his eyes. "They just don't know you like I do Luce. You lived and thrived and fought and kicked fucking ass without me there for years, and you will continue to do so without me holding your hand."_

 _"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."_

 _Natsu laughed at that, his fangs flashing in the dim light. Of course, she would be weird about it. She had never been made from glass, never been delicate. Not from the first time he had seen her, taken her hand and flown off to places unknown and their paths joined together. She was amazing…so beautiful and he loved her so much. She only had to see what he did._

 _"It's true. Why do you think the Black Wizard is so afraid of you? Sent END after you? Put a bounty on your head? Wants your keys and your magic? You're strong and dangerous to him, to his people, you almost killed Invel, the Winter General, when you were barely out of training. Even the Demon in me wanted to fight you, to see what you were worth because he was amazed by you and your will. You're filled with determination and strength and have the might of our nest behind you and the Domus Army. This time…we will fight side by side instead of against each other."_

 _She had laughed and kissed him soundly, happy that her chosen knew her better than she knew herself. He truly was her best friend._

Lucy was brought out of her musings when she ran face first into the back of her brother. She scowled up at him when he chuckled. "Get your head out of the clouds Nova."

"Shut up Sparky. I was just…thinking."

"Mhmmm…well…it's time to make camp. These plains will do for a good battlefield. Open ground and no rocks to trip over."

Lucy nodded, taking in her surroundings. Laxus was right – as usual when it came to things like this – and the area they had stopped in was perfect for the coming clash. The dirt was compact and grass short and tough but easily gave way under her boots.

Perfect.

Like she had done so many times in the past, she skated around the side of the bulk of the army, setting up their tents and headed to the outskirts of the little gathering. She preferred it this way, her body remembering all the times she had done this before as a rogue who only really looked out for herself unless told otherwise.

She wasn't a rogue anymore though, and that was shown more than anything as she called out Virgo to her side and asked for her tent to be erected. One that the shackled spirit held in Spirit World for her. The maid was handy to have around and always willing to do more than necessary if there was punishment on the line.

"Ms Lucy…could I…uh…sent up my tent close to yours? I don't have a true contingent so I have nowhere to go." Wendy stood off to the side, wringing her hands nervously.

Lucy melted under the younger girl's fidgeting. There was no way she would say no to Wendy. "Of course Wendy. And just call me Lucy unless we're on the battle field, you know that. Then call me Nova. What could you like to be called when we're fighting?"

She looked up confused as Virgo deftly erected another smaller light blue tent beside her own – which was strangely larger than it used to be and a deep red almost purple colour – and trilled a little. "I should have another name?"

Nova eyed Virgo pointedly looking for answers, but the fuchsia-haired maid only smirked wickedly and dismissed herself in a burst of golden light.

She was a slippery one that was for sure. But handy, so Lucy could put up with her…quirks.

Lucy shook her head in exasperation and offered her hand to the young girl, thankful that Wendy wouldn't be seeing direct conflict this time so that she could ease into fighting for herself as she trained with Titania. She would act as the field medic for the upcoming battle between Domus on the Demons. "Yes, Wendy. Those who are struck down may call for the medic which is you, but they may call you by another name so that there is no confusion. There might be many Lucy's in the Army, but only one Nova...do you understand?"

"I think so. Then I will just use the name they gave me in Alvarez, the Sky Maiden, but turn its purpose into something I can be proud of."

Lucy squeezed the little Dragon closer to her, her courage and conviction making Nova's heart light.

They watched the flags for Domus flew at the tops of their tents. It took a moment for Wendy to ask about the second flag, the star that matched the stamp on her helm. Lucy wiled away the afternoon into the evening telling Wendy – and Levy as the Tactician had wandered over when she had finished with her own tent, halfway into a tale of when Natsu had given her the sword on her hip – about all her adventures with Natsu and what Astralis had looked like before its fall.

"Then what about that flag on my tent? What does that one mean?"

It was blood red and printed with a golden ouroboros in the shape of a dragon trying to devour its tail. It was Levy that spoke up this time.

"The flag of Ignis. I've only seen it in books."

Lucy smiled sadly, happy that Virgo had given thought to give Wendy a little piece of her heritage back, even though most of it had been lost to the world.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

A resounding crack rents the air after hours upon hours of silent waiting.

Then something shattered.

Finally.

All three mages watched as the purple runes cracked and splintered into sparkling dust around them. Grim satisfaction on their faces at a job completed. They knew they were more than lucky that the one who placed the seal in the first place hadn't come back to stop them. Because if he did, they would be dead before they could think the word 'Dammit.'

Mest had direct-lined the seal breaker Kageyama to where both Gildarts and Laki waited in the Giant's Backbone, in the shadow of the Black Hill.

It had taken the cocky wizard almost three full days to break the seal.

"It's—finished—I—I—just need a –rest…" Kageyama fainted to the ground where Laki looked on quizzically until Gildarts motioned to her.

"Take him back to the camp and keep him healthy. According to Makarov…he's an ally now and obviously magically exhausted."

Instead of arguing, Laki did as he told her. He was the senior officer here, even if he was a horrendous flirt and old enough to be her father.

Gildarts walked forward, shivering involuntarily at the feeling of… _wrongness_ that pervaded this cave. Chaos and evil intentions and black magic swirled in the darkness.

He whipped his head towards a corner of the huge cavern – it was if the entirety of the mountain was hollowed out by magic, the sides smooth as silk, the floor like marble – when whispers and shuffles broke out into excited yells and grumbling.

He stalked forward until he could hear snippets of the conversation.

"—Gods…I can feel it coming back…our magic—I haven't felt this warm in over a decade…I think…"

"…would you stop trampling all over—"

"Stand still would you? Gods, I can't wait to not hear your whining again…you're worse than your little brat…"

"Say that to my face your ungrateful Lightbulb, at least my son has some sense of manners!"

"All your son does is brood! It's almost as bad as Metal Mouth's, but _no one_ could beat Gajeel at his own game."

"—don't you fucking say a damn thing about my son…"

"ENOUGH!"

There was a whooshing sound and suddenly Gildarts could see five figures clearly. He could recognize them even with all the extra hair and scraggly fingernails, tattered clothing and grumpy expressions lit by the familiar light of a single fist covered in Dragon Fire.

They were skinny, but alive and well enough.

He staggered forwards in shock as one King, three Lords and one Lady turned and barred their fangs at the new intruder.

The one with burning red hair was the first to speak up, straightening until he wasn't in a defensive posture any longer. "Gildarts? Is that you? Did _you_ break the seal?"

He laughed, happy to see his old friend again, alive and in the flesh. Gildarts wanted to greet them properly, however, the first thing to come out of his mouth made them all roar with laughter. "You need a damn haircut."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu meditated, something he had never done before today, but he had watched Lucy do it many times to centre herself.

And for what was to come, he would need all the centring he could get. He knew that it would be painful, that his magic would burn him from the inside out and reshape his body as it saw fit. Igneel had once told him that it was the highest praise from the Gods that had bestowed magic in this world, that they deemed him worthy enough to carry such a rare magic in the first place.

He thought that was a load of bullshit, but didn't say anything as a child. But now…he could go either way. He leant towards the side that said it was just a natural progression, but who knows. Perhaps the Gods were finally smiling down on him for once. They had a lot to make up to him as it was. Turning into a Demon was something that he knew he didn't deserve. And Lucy didn't deserve the hand she was dealt either.

Then again, perhaps he was needed in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps he and Lucy had been pushed along the path of fate because they were the ones that had to stop Zeref. They were the only ones with a chance because of who they were. Natsu, his brother, and Lucy, the woman who held Celestial Light in her veins and could rid the world of his evil.

Finally.

The other Slayers in his nest where spread out on the ground, far away from each other to have more than enough room to manoeuvre, but they were still in each other's line of sight.

One day he would know all the reasons, even though he knew that Zeref was not the same man that he had grown up with. But tonight was not that night.

His back suddenly bowed to an impossible angle, bones popped and tendons shredded. Natsu's eyes flew open and he howled his pain to the full moon. Talons forced themselves through his finger nails and his teeth loosened and fell out of his mouth like seeds to make way for more that ripped their way through his gums. Feral eyes with slit pupils flashed from green to bright yellow and back. Muscles expanded and jumped, scales burst forth and burned their way through his skin.

Four young men hunched over in a large clearing passed out from the pain of transforming into something they should have been many years earlier.

Beasts, animals, hunters.

It was time for them to fly again.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Tell me everything. How is the Kingdom, my kids? How's everyone? I assume Zeref was crowned King after I left…Acnologia wasn't…forthcoming with information that had anything to do with the outside world other than mumbles and crazy talk."

They were sitting around a camp fire now. Laki hunched over Kageyama, trying to keep his fever down from the loss of extreme magic power. Gildarts hadn't wanted to talk about this here, in the woods, when things were finally coming to a head against Alvarez. All their war efforts and the last decade would finally mean _something_.

His voice…was…reedy and thin. His anguish came through with every word. After all,…it was his world that had come crashing down around his ears. And it started the day that Igneel and his court had gone missing.

So he spoke. Told all five Dragons everything he knew, but there was more that he didn't really know because he hadn't been there. Gildarts also knew that this would take hours, days most likely if everything was to be done right. They had to get back to Domus as quickly as possible…Mest was coming at first light, they only had two hours at most. Apparently, Direct Lining works better in the day time, when there was less threat of accidentally teleporting into a tree.

"You're right. Zeref was appointed King and Natsu was the Crown Prince only a week after you had gone missing. Natsu left almost immediately and travelled looking for you and everyone else. He came back to Ignis a year later a little wiser and a bit older, with just your ratty old scarf that you used to wear everywhere."

The King rumbled, smoke leaking out between sharp teeth. "I knew there was a chance we weren't coming back, that we might die hunting that—that _Monster_ —" He spat the words like they were poison. "I left my scarf there in the off chance that someone would come looking for us…figures it would be my little brat." Igneel smiled then.

"…Right. So…you were bluffing when you told everyone you were hunting the white stag?"

"Yeah. We were after my bastard of a cousin. Acnologia. You remember him right? Always jealous of me…I always knew he wanted something. I thought he wanted the crown the Kingdom. But I was wrong. He wanted me I believe. Then he disappeared, but he was out there as a threat. We knew he was dangerous, but we underestimated his…abilities to make us disappear. He wanted to see us lose our mind, but he underestimated us this time. Our kids were still out there, and there was no way we were going to succumb to anything. With no magic after we were sealed in that stupid cave, we couldn't transform, couldn't get out."

"About that…the Kingdom…it doesn't exist anymore. The only Kingdom left in free Earthland is Domus. Makarov and his grandson Laxus are the only true royals left that haven't lost the entirety of their people. Everything else belongs…to the Alvarez Empire."

Gasps and growls and exclamations were heard around the fire as it popped and crackled in the centre of their rugged circle. "What do you mean? What the hell is going on out there? What about the kids?"

Gildarts voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Alvarez invaded. The Black Wizard, the one they called Emperor Spriggan swept in and over the course of _months_ took everything away. Decimated cities and toppled armies. The first place he took…was Ignis. The castle was turned into the centre of the army and was from then on called the Black Fortress. Your twelve advisors? Turned into Demons. Zeref? Disappeared overnight. And Natsu—" Here, his voice choked a little. Even though he knew that Natsu was fine and well…in a manner of speaking.

Igneel had gone white with rage and sorrow. "What happened to my boy? To Natsu? My sons?"

"We were told he had been ripped apart, tortured until he died. His body was never recovered and no one knew for certain. It was a bloody pain filled massacre that was only told in rumours."

Grandeeney spoke up while their King wailed softly for his lost children. "What about Wendy? And the others?"

"Possessed. Used as tools in the Black Wizards army."

"Nix fell next, their King possessed as well and the Queen killed. Gray remains with Fairy Tail, second under General Titania Erza. Lyon belongs to Lamia Scale. Oceanus was next…they opposed strongly to being the site of when the R-system was built…the magical way the Black Wizard thought he could bring back someone to life. He accidentally created Demons, and by far, the worst was his first one. Lord END of the Blackfire. They wield curses and not magic. Although he is a special case I will get back to later. And then…they went after Astralis."

"Astralis? The tiny Kingdom of Stars that hadn't even been in a dispute with anyone before? How is that logical?"

"It was a cover-up for a plan. The decimation and killing of every single person that used to reside there was used as a means to an end. Emperor Spriggan was after twelve Keys, held by the Crown Princess. Lucy Heartfilia."

"…Lucy…" Igneel bowed his head. He had had many thoughts in the years of waiting of his sons and of every good time they had shared. Of all the stories he had heard from Natsu about his forays into the world with his best friend. The old King was almost positive that the Luce of Natsu's tales was the young Princess. But he didn't know for sure.

Now he was positive they were the same.

"—Did she…survive? Is she alright?"

Gildarts was about to answer when Mest shimmered into existence by their camp. "General Crash, sir. It's time."

Igneel's eyed the new mage. "Where are we off to my old friend?"

"To Domus. War is coming, and there is much more to discuss. But first…you and your court need to gather your strength again, eat a good meal and sleep in a bed." He held up his hands when they started to protest. "Forgive me, but seeing as Ignis is gone, you hold no authority here." His demeanour shifted into something…softer. "Igneel, please. I promise this is for the best."

The King…well ex-King apparently, grumbled and huffed. "Fine. We'll listen. Let's get on with it."

They vanished in a flash, the fire's drifting smoke the only thing that was left behind.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

It was raining, and with the rain came mud. But nothing would stop their victory, not even a little drizzle.

"Did you feel that Nova?"

"I believe I did Titania."

They clasped hands, metal against metal. Nova clad in her golden armour, swords in hand, whip on her hip and flanked by her most faithful Lion. Titania, resplendent in her Black Wing armour, a gift from her husband all those years ago when they were first married before he was undercover for the Emperor.

The ground was shaking. Quaking and bucking steadily.

Something was coming, and it was big. Larger than they had thought.

As a giant made out of wood and bringing the scent of death with it, strode into view. They knew they had finally glimpsed the previously unknown Demon, Lullaby.

"For Domus then?"

"For Domus. Fight well Titania, let this be the beginning of the end of our enemy. Let us show why he fears us."

It was time.

* * *

 **Woooo.**

 **Hello all~ been nutso crazy bonkers. And I want to say that I totally understand when writers say that life gets in the way of writing. And it does. But…no excuses.**

 **Let's just get back to the story eh? Can't wait for Natsu to bust out his Dragon Force. Gunna be a wild ride. Hang on to your hats kiddies. Its gonna get bumpy.**

 **Stay Crazy,**

 **LoadedEel :3**


	38. Amethyst

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

To **Leomae2.0** , hope you're doing okay with that crazy asshole of a storm down where you are!

BEWARE!

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Amethyst**

 _Birthstone of February, it is known as the stone of St. Valentine; used by the Greeks to stave off magical intoxication and as an offering to Bacchus the God of Wine and Fertility; to the Hebrews it was the ninth stone on the breastplate of the High Priest._

* * *

"—tsu…Natsu!—wake up you idiot!"

A roar directly in his ear woke him from a pain filled slumber. His limbs felt like lead filled jelly, which made no sense to him, but his mind was awash in phantom pain from his transformation. He jolted up and immediately flailed about, not used to his new form.

He was…bigger to say the least, but would grow with time. At the moment he was stranded on his back rolling around like a turtle, unable to flip over.

"Shit." His speech was accented and growly in strange places and was more aware of his tongue than ever before.

"Gods. Get yourself together. Some Drake you are flopping around on your back like some type of snake. OI! Stop squirming you idiot."

With a heave and more pushing than he would like to admit, Natsu was righted again by his brethren and could finally take in his surroundings. He looked different and felt different, but nothing about that mattered right now because they needed to all be okay and get back to those who were fighting.

Three full Dragons sat before him, gaze lowered for their Drake even if their eyes blazed with their fighting spirits.

"What now Natsu?" The middle Dragon asked – Sting, his brain supplied him with a name after a moment – he was tiny compared to both Natsu and Gajeel, built for speed and maneuverability. He was a blinding pure white that almost couldn't be looked at. At his right, Rogue was his opposite. Small as well, but looked to be made out of coalescing shadows, wisps and tendrils gabbing at the grass around him.

"We fly. Obviously. Domus is expecting us and I don't like being away from Lucy for this long." Natsu almost couldn't recognise his voice, it was so very deep and warm, like tempered flames and hot coals.

Gajeel – a hulking, heavy looking Dragon with a massive square jaw and piercing red eyes who looked to be made entirely out of plates of metal like his father – snorted and shuffled his wings, the sound grating on his every nerve. For a moment Natsu was concerned that he wouldn't even make it off the ground, but he had seen Metalicanna fly before, so hopefully it would work for him as well. "Shrimp as well. Let's stop dicking around and get a move on."

Natsu nodded, which was an interesting experience in and of itself – his damn neck was way longer than before and his center of gravity had changed drastically – but he was only a bit dizzy for a couple of seconds, so he counted that as a win. Without another word he shot off the ground, his powerful hind legs pushing as hard as they could to get him above the tree tops. He almost clipped Sting in the jaw with one of his large wings, but the smaller Dragon dodged easily with minimal stumbling.

If he was with Igneel for this experience, the older Dragon would tell him to follow his instincts because he was made to fly and therefore his mind and body knew exactly what to do. His magic had shaped him and created pathways in his brain for that exact purpose.

But he wasn't and Natsu was infinitely grateful that he and the other Dragons didn't plummet right back to the ground like a bag full of rocks.

That would have been too embarrassing for words to even convey.

They sped off towards the battlefield – albeit a little wobbly, but hey they finally straightened out on the way over – without further ado.

What took the army almost three days to march on foot, took the Dragons a little under two hours to fly at maximum speed. Natsu absently thought that he would love to take Lucy on leisurely jaunts into the world in the future, but for now, time was of the essence, so he coaxed as much speed as he could out of his wings and his tail. Thank the Gods he had favoured his half-Dragon when he was a child or that tail would have thrown him off entirely, even if it acted like a rudder on a boat more than anything at the moment.

The sound of the battle reached their sensitive ears before they could see it and Natsu, as the Drake of his nest, announced their arrival with a roar so loud it shook the ground. A cheer was taken up within the ranks and the Dragons split off to their designated places that they spoke of while flying over the land.

Sting and Rogue sped towards Sabertooth to back them up in their bid against Tartaros. Gajeel left to relieve the She-Demon of her post protecting the Tactician as she turned ideas in her head and planned multiple worst case scenarios.

Natsu watched for a moment as the one called Deliora fell, shattering apart like shards of glass before he tried to find his mate.

He could see Erza locked in a heated battle with Kyouka, her back to the She-Demon and Abbadon who were jointly taking on the task of ridding the world of Seilah once and for all.

A flash of gold caught his attention and his breathing hitched harshly in his chest. There she was, his chosen, dodging and weaving in her Cancer Stardress fending off the attacks of Franmalth. Natsu cocked his head to the left confused. The Demon looked…familiar in a strange way. But as Franmalth shot a ball of pink fluff at Lucy and she grimaced, skipping away from the Demon trying to slice through it instead of attacking directly, he knew something was off.

Franmalth was always a strange one to him, able to absorb the souls of living beings as well as the essence of magical attacks, something Lucy was obviously finding out at the moment. She was probably the last person he would suggest to go up against someone like Franmalth, only because her magic was directly linked to living beings and summoned them from another plane of existence.

True to what his curse was, Franmalth proceeded to absorb Lucy's Stardress from around her, her regular golden armour shining through while the Demon evolved into something new wielding the glimmering daggers that he had stolen from Nova.

He watched her from the air for a moment as her mouth curled up into an ugly snarl as Franmalth absorbed the essence of magic from her whip when it wrapped around his legs she had snapped out in retaliation. But all it did was topple the Demon to the side, stunning him for a moment so that Lucy could get her bearings and puzzle her opponent out.

She abandoned the useless piece of equipment on the ground and brought out the last available weapon from its sheath, the short sword that he had made for her all those years ago.

Natsu was torn in two, both wanting to stay back and witness the glory that she was – for she could fend for herself just fine without him to hover behind her like some overbearing parent – and wanting to go to her side and take any and all blows meant for her.

So he compromised and landed on the ground a hundred feet away – simultaneously crushing half a battalion of Alvarez lackeys that meant nothing to him under his bulk – with a shuddering shake and feral roar. He would fight by her side against this opponent just like he was meant to. Franmalth would know the wrath of this Drake whose mate was challenged.

Reverting back into his Half-Dragon – which made him suddenly aware that Dragons could see an extra colour that he couldn't actually name, and _that_ was so incredibly strange he didn't know what to think – he was careful to remain mostly unseen in the chaos around him so that Lucy wouldn't misstep or become distracted. Although, the roar he had let loose early probably wasn't the best idea, but what could he say? He was a beast now, an Alpha and wanted everyone to know exactly where they stood on the proverbial totem pole compared to him.

He felt a source of his magic that didn't come from him and watched in delight at Lucy poured her magic into that sword and it lit up with Dragon Fire. That sword…had made it through so many things, through battles and long years and a war, but it was still by her side and able to lend her strength when she needed it.

 _A sword? Are you sure Natsu? Wouldn't she like something pretty like jewellery?_

Igneel's words rang in his ears and Natsu grinned to himself as he ducked under the reach of a pike that was aimed at the back of his head. His instincts and heightened senses had sharpened even further, which he was immensely thankful for. It wouldn't do for him to suddenly die because he had been wistfully watching his mate go to town with a goofy smile on his face. But…there were worse ways to go…probably.

No, that sword that he had made her was the perfect present. Sure he had made her a ring, but it was just tradition really. Natsu watched her jab and sidestep and swing that war instrument with precision and grace and was just so proud and maybe a little turned on.

But who wouldn't be? She was magnificent in battle, strong and capable and infinitely exciting.

The smile dropped off his face the instant her confrontation with Franmalth took an unexpected turn for the worse.

He had absorbed the magic out of the sword. He had _absorbed Dragon Fire_.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Let's begin."

No more words were exchanged between Titania and herself, both sprinting off to confront Lullaby like a well-oiled machine. It reminded Lucy of days long past when she and Erza worked closely in tandem to bring their enemies to their knees. It felt good to be back in that routine with her partner.

She may be Natsu's mate, she may be General Nova, but she would always be Erza's partner first and foremost.

Lieutenant Fullbuster and Lyon with the rest of Lamia Scale swept passed them towards the bane of their existence on a river of never ending ice, faces hard with rage and uncertain pain. She hoped that they would stow away their unnecessary feelings of resentment and hatred for this fight, but it looked like a large impossibility for Gray. His sister's word was on the line, and the Demon that brought down Nix, his home and killed his mother was before them and could theoretically be killed once and for all.

It was hypocritical for Lucy to even think those thoughts. She had gone into a battle with Jackal and refused help from END because the bomb-cursed Demon had been the one who blew holes in her beloved homeland. If she was confronted by Mard Geer, she would most likely be blinded by a blood lust so powerful, that she wouldn't be able to crawl out of it until either she or the Underworld King were dead. He was the one who had murdered her father after all, and even though he was a right bastard until the day he died, he was still her father and she had a right to be pissed as all hell about his death.

"General Nova. I have an idea."

She was jostled out of her thoughts by Titania holding her back from running any further. "You have a plan I assume?"

"Yes. We don't know much, but we do know that this Demon plays a cursed song. So we must hit hard and fast. He is made of wood…I think. So instead of magical attacks…"

Lucy grinned widely and brought out the sword that had saved her life more times than she could count over the last two months. She poured her magic into Natsu's sword and it lit up with a comforting flame, warming her from the inside out. "We attack with fire."

Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress armour and nodded. "Precisely."

"Leo, go back, I'll call you if you're needed." He bowed and kissed the back of her gauntlet, to which she smirked a little. He was a silly cat, but loyal.

"As you wish, Princess." He was dismissed in a shower of golden sparks and a sudden flash.

It made no sound, but the light was enough for Lullaby to notice their presence, lifting one gigantic foot above their heads to bring it down in an effort to crush them. But they were faster than the lumbering giant, thankfully.

Erza nimbly skipped up the thick appendage and ran straight for the Demon's head, cutting and slicing with her flaming sword the whole while. Lucy opted to be the distraction, pricking Lullaby with her own short sword enough times in the feet (or massive trunks, whatever the case may have been) that his left leg caught completely on fire and he whined with a beastly sound that grated on every single nerve that Nova had in her body.

"You foolish worms. You shouldn't have provoked the Demon of Death."

The Demon opened its gaping mouth and sucked in a massive amount of air, obviously gearing up for some type of magic.

Erza was one step ahead of her though, and had her hands clamped over her ears suddenly standing beside Nova again. "It's going to sing! This is most likely why it's called Lullaby…"

She was yelling over what Lucy could assume a medium sized tornado sounded like, but she got the message all the same. A panic burst through her heart before she ran through each and every spell, incantation, summoning and the like knowing that she had no way to counteract something like this.

They couldn't fight at all if they were asleep! The Demons would slaughter them while they slumbered on the ground.

She could barely begin to articulate this to her partner – who looked just as stricken as she did – when Lullaby let out an agonizing wheezing cough, and the spell stuttered to a halt, then completely died in its throat.

Its neck and chest had been cut open by Erza's flaming sword and scorched by fire so much that it had so many extra holes in it that it was leaking air.

Lullaby couldn't sing.

Nova grinned at Titania and like they were one mind and body, both swept forward with their respective swords and made the petulantly stamping Demon smoulder and curse, until it let out a single agonizing cry of defeat and shifted into nothing but ash.

"That was…anticlimactic."

Nova snorted derisively. She had barely broken a sweat for that fight. Lullaby…was not as strong as he was supposed to be.

Perhaps they had been listening to rumours for too long. First the exaggerations of END, and now this pitiful excuse for an opponent.

"I agree. But, there are many more Demons running amok. What say you Titania? Think Kyouka would be against a little sparring session?"

Erza smirked and re-quipped into her speed armour and in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

This opponent was so odd. Lucy had never faced anyone like him before. The curse he wielded was so unruly and strange, it unfortunately took her too long to notice just what it was. His name was Franmalth, and after a rousing cackle and short monologue he had just stood there on the ground like a lump on a log hadn't moved to attack.

So she had foolishly disregarded every _single_ one of the Colonel's lessons about unknown enemies. The biggest one that he had beaten into her brain—

 _Do not be overconfident Princess! Overconfidence equals death, and your opponent will not have the mercy that I do. You stand between your enemy and your Kingdom, if you fall, they fall. Be confident, but wary._

—that had flown completely out the metaphorical window in her brain and all she had left was to attack blindly at a Demon who was smiling as if he had all the answers to the universe.

She had lost Aries first when the shy ram had attempted a Wool Wall. Then Taurus next, the bull being absorbed and then _used_ like a tool in a shed against her by Franmalth.

This was something she abhorred. That use of Spirits for one's own gain no matter the consequences. She had no doubt that they were in pain, she could feel it in her own heart and that made her furious.

Her lips curled up into a snarl and she stepped forward to attack with her light sword when the air around the battle thundered and a furious roar that shook her to her bones rippled over them like waves.

Franmalth sucked up her sword from her hand, just like Sting had done only a week before, and absorbed the essence of her magic. It was disturbing and grotesque. Lucy grumbled at the thought that her arrows would do nothing to aid her in this fight either.

Just her luck.

Then something snapped open like the sails in the wind of the massive ships that sailed out of Hargeon port.

She twisted oh the ground quickly to see what had made such a large disturbance.

Hopefully the Jupiter Cannon hadn't been remade, surely a new weapon of that size would take longer to repair? Was it too much to ask for them to have _some good luck_ —

 _Dragons_.

Not weapons of mass destruction in normal sense of the words, but massive flying lizards hell bent on making themselves known.

She would recognize those blood red scales anywhere.

They were not just any Dragons, but her Dragons. Her Drake and her nest had transformed and where safe (relatively speaking, seeing as they were heading into a battle). Natsu was beautiful. Feral and sharp and _so_ red. She imagined that was what Igneel must have looked like once upon a time, all gleaming white teeth and ivory horns sharp enough to slice through muscles and tissue. She could barely look at Sting he was so bright while Rogue was hard to see he was so dark. Gajeel…just looked extremely heavy.

But her _mate_. Her mate was…

He was magnificent.

A cheer went up through the crowd of Domus allies, bolstered by the thought of reinforcements, while the Demons and their brethren shook in their armour. The army pushed back against their oppressors with new strength, and that bolstered Lucy in her own clash with the Demon Franmalth. She couldn't get distracted now, not with the lives of some of her spirits on the line.

Her headspace of the warrior she had long ago cultivated with the help of her family and the Colonel came back and she started to fight anew. No more jumping in blindly, now was the time to think critically and logically. Everyone had a weakness, she would just have to exploit it.

A harsh blow to her side had her jumping out of the way of Franmalth's extendable arm, but not before she was almost knocked into the mud at her feet.

It was time to make this Demon fear her name and make her mate proud.

Natsu would just have to look around and find her if that was what he wished.

She had a Demon to skewer.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Nothing worked, nothing was helping. She was at a loss even greater than when she had faced END. At least her magic burnt his out, at least she could distract Sting and dart around faster than he was capable of moving.

Her magic was being removed from her arsenal piece by fucking piece and it was if parts of her soul were being torn form her, forcibly. It was a horrible feeling and Lucy couldn't help but let the scowl on her face deepen until it gave her a look of thunder and rage. No one could see her eyes, her helm covered them, but they would see the snarl that pulled at her lips. One that was more reminiscent of her brother than anything else.

She flung aside her now useless whip, the River of Stars dull and lifeless. She should have known better than to try and use magic like that against Franmalth.

What the hell was she supposed to use?

Her hand grabbed the last available weapon on her person that could possibly work.

The sword from her best friend, filled with fire and just _itching_ to sink into this Demon in front of her. His wide grin was getting on her nerves and it was time to wipe it off his smug face.

She poured her magic into it and lit the flames within, Dragon fire burst out and the warmth made her insides feel a little less cold. That blank feeling that she got in the middle of battle, where there was only analytical moves like she was pushing around pieces on a chessboard instead of the heat she felt when he blood roared, was stamped down slightly and her heart seemed to bit just a bit louder.

She was calm and collected. Nova had her sword, she had her brain, she had her training and she had her allies around her waiting for her to strike down this Demon back to whence he came.

That was, until he dug his own grave by absorbing the very fire that connected her to her long lost friend and lover.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT FROM ME!?" Her rage was blinding, her training fled her mind and all that was left was a singular thought of smiting him down with a sword through his massive eye.

Suddenly she was a whirlwind of movement, strike after strike, sidestepping and blocking and parrying like the soldier she had trained herself to be. Franmalth was no longer smiling while his frustration on being put on the defensive was palpable. He tried using Aries wool against her and even Taurus' strength, but she knew her spirits well enough to know how to avoid their attacks. She had never seen the relevance for the training Leo had insisted upon, but now…now she could definitely see the appeal and suddenly she was ever so thankful to her loyal lion.

 _Uppercut_. _Parry_. _Duck under a well-timed swipe of his arm_. Franmalth sneered and jeered at her, but she kept her face as passive as possible. Her anger, while it did swirl under her skin like red-hot magma, could be used against her and she wouldn't let him undermine her again.

Lucy was waiting, as patiently as she could, for that moment. That singular moment where his defensives lowered enough that she could strike her finishing blow against his despicable Demon.

Franmalth stepped backwards to avoid Erza and Kyouka who were locked in a battle of swords and claws—

And there it was, he stumbled imperceptibly over a rock, and he flailed his long limbs a little. Lucy slipped under his defensives in such a way she thought Juvia might be proud, flexible like her friend's water body and silent.

Her left hand came up and she struck Franmalth down with a single magic imbued punch. The Demon, while having a wondrously annoying curse, was quite top heavy and he went down without further prompting.

She placed the sword in the middle of his single, gigantic eye.

Lucy was sure Franmalth wouldn't be able to miss this act of aggression from her.

Between one moment and the next, where the Demon went from mildly surprised to sinister smile, she was looking at Franmalth's face no longer. In its place, was the visage of the shy ram spirit.

Lucy flinched and reeled back—

—right into the warm chest that she knew so well.

"Please Miss Lucy, don't hurt me…"

Lucy's breath skipped in her chest at the sound of Aries in such obvious _pain_ and she was so terrified. Natsu bent down to her ear and whispered a single "steady" and Lucy knew almost instantly what she had to do. She nodded only slightly to Natsu, and he was gone from her again, off to fight beside someone who needed his help. She was fine here, Lucy could handle herself.

"CLOSE, GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

Franmalth screamed as his body started to warp and shift as he was pulled into the Celestial spirit plane along with a grimacing Aries. At the last moment, the Demon let his prize go, panting and glaring at Lucy who only let a sinister grin light her face for a single moment before she let a second key flash out, gold in the grey light of the drizzle.

"CLOSE, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

It took only a second before Franmalth let Taurus go as well, and in his haste, he had the upper hand and the element of surprise.

His hand whipped out and smashed her full in the face before she could even think about lifting her arm to block the attack. Her helm was forcibly removed and flew a couple a feet away, rolling in the mud until it came to a stop against an outcropping of rocks.

Lucy growled and spit out a wad of blood, getting to her feet and stumbling through the ringing in her ears and the feeling of being a human gong. "You will regret that Franmalth."

"Oh goodie. Now I can see your face when I rip the rest of your soul to pieces."

Lucy blinked as blood dripped in her left eye. _Another_ head wound. She sighed internally and blocked another one of his attacks to her unprotected face. Head wounds bled so much and didn't stop, aggravating her almost as much as Franmalth's smile.

The traded blows again, neither getting the upper hand, nothing changed while the status quo held.

A shimmer preceded the presence of the one person who could make this situation worse.

"Princess! Aries returned and told me—"

"LEO! GO BACK THROUGH YOUR GATE!"

Franmalth, looked absolutely delighted at this turn of events. He had deduced from her magic that she could control the beings in the keys, but what if one came on its own? She was the mighty Nova and he wanted to be the one that struck her down, and now he had the perfect way to break her.

However, he was overconfident, and it was ultimately his demise.

The Demon struck out with his hand and started to _absorb_ her silly loyal kitty, sucking him into his deformed body just like Aries and Taurus.

Blinding _fear_ exploded out of her heart and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Not again.

She would not put her spirits in danger again.

 _Never again_.

"LEO!"

Her shout distracted them both and it was enough for her. In two giant lunges, Lucy was level with Franmalth who – to his credit – looked entirely bewildered at the turn of events. Lucy brought down her sword and sliced through the Demon at where his neck should have been and _twisted_.

Without a single sound, Franmalth melted and spun and shrunk down to size of a…mushroom. Souls and the essences of magic soared out of the shell of his body and flew into the air, dissipating into nothing but smoke and wails.

Lucy sighed, pleased as she felt her magic return to her, the sword still in her hand lighting up with that warm crackle that she had sorely missed. A little ways away, the River of Stars sparkled then dissipated back into its holder.

"Princess? What the hell…"

Lucy turned towards Leo and gave him a once over. "Return to the spirit world and look after Aries and Taurus. I'll call you out later and explain after all of this is done."

Leo said no more and let his gate closed with a small bow.

Lucy stomped up to what was left of Franmalth and impaled the shrivelled bit with her sword, burning it to ash with Dragon Fire.

 _Only fitting, and incredibly ironic to be killed by someone he once held as a tool in his arsenal._

Nova snorted and breathed deep to try to catch her breath, but there was none to be had as a sword whipped towards her eye, a stray shot from two clashing lackeys from opposite sides of the fight. Lucy dove for her helm, her _dented_ helm – _shit_ – and jammed it over her face as fast as possible. She grabbed her perfectly functional whip again and took off.

She sprinted towards the center of the conflict, trying to find Natsu, or perhaps Laxus, or any one of her nest.

Lucy took stock of her family and allies as she ran.

Gray and Juvia subduing Keyes with everlasting ice and combination attacks.

Laxus and his Thunder Legion trying to fight their way to the center of a tornado that looked so out of place it was almost laughable. Tempester was a force to be reckoned with.

The Gajeel in his half Dragon form standing back to back with Levy, her new dagger out and ready, their skin and clothing soaked with sludgy water, Torafuzar grinning at them with a mouth full of shark teeth. Gajeel was fighting in nothing but a wrap made of an enemy's flag his torso completely bare, which was strange, but she didn't question it.

Ezel, creeping up behind an almost defenceless Wendy. Lucy acted as fast as she could and shot a shining arrow straight between his eyes – which he skillfully dodged – but it alerted Porlyusica and Makarov to the Demon, who immediately took up the fight with Wendy being none the wiser.

She suddenly came upon Sting, Rogue, and Natsu locked into combat with a lazily grinning Mard Geer. The Underworld King batted away their attacks as if they were nothing by pesky flies. She could see Natsu's enraged eyes, his rage was getting the better of him.

Sting didn't look much better than he did, while Ryos was actually scowling.

The weirdest thing was, all three of them had bare torsos like Gajeel and haphazard clothing on the bottom to cover their modesty. Ryos had found boots, but both Natsu and Sting were barefoot. They were all cut and bruised all over, blood dripping from their exposed skin from the many thorny plants that Mard Geer had used to subdue them.

Where were their shirts?

 _Strange._ But she would ask them later.

And then she saw that Mard Geer's mouth was actually moving, but she couldn't hear a word out of his mouth. But obviously, whatever it was, Natsu and the other Dragons with heightened hearing could hear _everything_.

Lucy wanted to help, to strike down Mard Geer for everything he did to her father, for his pain and obvious torture. For her lost Kingdom of Astralis, she wanted to obliterate him.

A figure darted in front of them all, soft and almost silent as he ran across the ground.

She recognised it as Mystogan, his cape flapping along behind him as threw himself impossibly fast into the fight, dominating from the get go.

The tides of battle turned and it went so fast that Lucy could only remember snippets.

Natsu snarling out "HOW DARE YOU" in a deadly serious voice that she hadn't heard in many weeks while Mard Geer just cackled.

Sting's arms impaled with spiny plants and flowers blooming from his blood.

Ryos catching the Underworld King off guard with a sneak attack that rattled their enemy enough for him to stumble.

She only caught glimpses of Mystogan in his mist form, but he was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Then everything stopped when she screamed for everyone to get down.

She let loose a single perfect arrow with all the rage and anger and bitter sadness she had ever felt over the death of her father and the decimation of the Kingdom of Stars.

The explosion of light and heat and _force_ was heard and felt all over the battle field. When the rumble and smoke and dust cleared enough for her to see, a grotesque morbid sense of peace stole over her entire body.

Mard Geer's body stood ramrod straight, until it fell over in a single, strange motion.

The only thing it was missing, was its head.

Lucy had blown it clean off with her magic.

 _Good_. _That was more mercy than he deserved._

But she wasn't a monster, like that Demon had been. She would give someone a clean death, even if they were her enemy of the highest order.

With the death of their master, as well as the Nine Demon Gates (they would learn in the debriefing the next morning at first light that all the Demons had been wiped off the face of Earthland) what was left of Alvarez's army surrendered almost immediately.

Lucy's world sped up to almost super human speed. Wendy healed her, Natsu guided her back to her tent and stripped her of her armour and clothing, wiped her down with a soft cloth so that she was free of Demon ichor, blood and sweat.

She was in a daze and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

The Demons were dead, gone. The despicable monsters that had razed her home to the ground would never be seen again. The messengers of Hell had been sent back…finally.

Natsu curled up beside her on the cot set up in the tent – she would later understand Virgo's suspicious behaviour as making the tent big enough for the both of them – and sobbed into his chest. For her father, for her family, for her people. She was relieved and sad and so _so_ tired of fighting.

As she fell asleep to Natsu shushing her softly, rumbling a soft purr deep in his chest that made her feel so incredibly safe, she knew that while the battle had been won, the war wasn't over. But for now, she could relax a little with her Dragon watching over her and let her walls down a little.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Luce…"

Lucy hummed low in her throat, just enough that Natsu knew she was listening. Wendy had been a Godsend and most of the worst of everyone's injuries were healed up and they were starting their march back to Domus. She was a bit sore but was feeling so much better than before. She just wanted to get back home now and sleep in her bed with her Dragon by her side for days on end.

A quick glance towards her mate, of his drooping shoulders and small yawn told her that he probably felt the same way.

It was nice to think of some place as home again, and while her room in the palace in Domus wasn't necessarily 'home' the people there, her friends and family and Natsu made it home.

And that was enough for her.

The King strode forward at the head of the procession of Generals and Lieutenants. The bulk of the army stayed behind them to clean up and try to right the damage of their confrontation with the Demons. The environment around them was destroyed, and hopefully Droy and some of the other mages could put it right. All Makarov had said was that he had received a very vague communication on his lacrima from Gildarts – explained why he wasn't with them during the fight – and that they needed to get back to Domus as quickly as possible.

They had been away from the castle for long enough and all they wanted to do was to go home. It was one of the only stable things in their lives and the members of the army were very protective of it. Considering the overkill of the last fight – just the mention of someone coming to try and take their only possible home away from them had sent most of the mages under Makarov's care into a strange type of blood frenzy – it was obvious that they would go down swinging if it was for Domus. For the last free Kingdom.

Natsu sidled up to Lucy's side while they walked. She was trying to find something in her bag – it turned out to be her water flask after she gave a pleased exclamation once she had found it – but turned towards him with a tired smile. She had fought so hard and so bravely, and he was just so proud of her. She had kept her armour on now as they walked – one too many times they had been ambushed with no warning had made her wary – but had packed her helm.

He tugged on her arm gently. "Luce. Do you want to ride me?"

Natsu could admit to himself that he could have probably worded his question a little better in hindsight, but the look on Laxus' face (pinchy and annoyed) was absolutely priceless. Lucy, however, gave him a very confused stare as Sting wacked her on the back as she hacked up the water she had accidentally inhaled.

She spluttered a bit before nodding gratefully at her Right Hand. "Alright. I'm going to assume that you didn't just ask me to _mount_ you while in the middle of a group of our friends."

"Technically…"

"Oi. Please don't finish that sentence Flame Brain. No one wants to know about your…intimacy with Nova." Gray grumbled from behind them, his hand locked with his fiancé's. Juvia looked well, although the bright blue eyes with no pupils were still a bit disconcerting. Gray on the other hand, looked paler than usual. The battle against Deliora, while not physically taxing, had wiped him out mentally.

Lucy held up her hand before an argument could evolve between the two and pinned Natsu down with a quelling glare before he could shove his foot up his ass or somewhere more unpleasant. "Natsu…"

"Okay. Fine. I meant I wanted to fly back, with the nest. We've all been itching to spread our wings again. I want you with us up in the sky."

Sting shot his best wounded puppy-dog eyes at her – to which Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes – and Ryos nodded while shifting anxiously on his feet. It was true; they could feel their scales wanting to come out again and it was getting harder to ignore every passing minute.

Lucy gave them a brilliant smile that would have melted even the most hardened person's heart. "Alright Natsu, as long as Makarov approves."

The Dragons dispersed as fast as they could in all directions. Gajeel picked Levy up by the back of her tunic (You can still read on by back Shrimp, don't be stubborn) while Sting and Rogue melted away from her side, presumably to find an area large enough to shift in, while Wendy (while still too young to fully shift of course)was dragged along behind them. She could hear Natsu's excited exclamations and sudden whoop of joy before he was bounding along back to her.

"He said we could, but he had this really wired smile on his face. So let's go Luce. You'll love it."

Lucy joined hands with him and they took off running towards where the others had gathered. She was grinning widely and felt absolutely giddy in her heart. It wasn't often that she felt this excited for something, but she remembered the feeling from when she was younger and Natsu would take her on their adventures. The ocean made her feel like this once upon a time, and she couldn't wait to see it again.

Now, she was more than happy to be included in this unexpected jaunt back to Domus.

She watched enthralled as first Rogue, and then Sting (both were small enough that they could transform relatively close to one another without the danger of poking an eye out on an errant tail spike) as they shifted form. It was quick and Lucy hoped it was painless, but they were elegant and swift as they jetted into the air with Wendy astride Sting's shoulder blades.

Gajeel was next after he handed everything but his underclothes to a very curious Levy, armoured plating bursting out of skin before lethal spikes of iron ripped across his backbone. A single Solid Script 'Bounce' and Levy was jammed between two of the spikes with her book closed in her hand, forgotten for the time being, while she hounded Gajeel with question after question about the transformation. Gajeel's laugh sounded like two boulders rubbing together and it made the ground shake a little. He lifted off with two powerful sweeps of his wings, the sound of his metal plates hitting each other like wind chimes.

Then Natsu was grinning at her while stripping completely done to nothing while Lucy watched enraptured by everything that was happening. She hadn't known this was the path that her life was going to take, but it was still amazing even if it was strange.

He caught her watching his abdominals move and bunch under his tanned skin and winked at her. Lucy's face flushed a little, but she hid that well by jamming her helm back over her head and opened her satchel at her side, motioning for his clothing.

"You have no shame Natsu." Her eyes flashed with a possessive nature that she didn't realise she could feel, but she kept her tone light and teasing.

He shrugged, completely unperturbed by the fact that almost sixty odd mages (including a King, a Prince, and an assortment of other ex-dignitaries from long lost Kingdoms) that were standing behind them could see his bare ass. "It's just skin. Everyone has it."

"So, if I was to do this" She gestured to his body and had to physically rip her eyes from his body and his manhood that was making her feel a little hot under her collar "because it's just _skin_ —"

She didn't even get to finish that sentence before a possessive growl cut her off. "Don't even think about it sweetheart. You're all mine."

She smirked, her point made. "So then get to transforming Dragon Boy. You're mine and I don't like the stares you're getting from Milianna."

His laughter as scales burned their way onto his face and arms changed into a bone jarring rumble that shook her to her core. He was massive and incredible and terrifying. Lucy ran her hand down one of his haunches, marveling at his warmth. Sharp feral yellow eyes watched her every move.

"What do you think?" His accent was strange, elongating some words in exotic ways that were both foreign and new.

"You're beautiful Natsu." Her voice was low and breathy with awe.

He shuffled his wings on his back, the sound like rustling parchment. If he still had skin, Lucy was sure he would be flustered and blushing. He would probably be pouting too if his jaw would allow it. "Also _very scary_. I'm so glad that you're fighting on our side of the war." He preened at that, even though her voice made her sound like she was patronizing him.

"I know. I'll terrify the pants off Zeref then eat him whole. Then the war would be over before we knew it and then I can kidnap you again and take you to the Shinning Pools in the Red Plains."

Swiftly, Lucy climbed up one of his back legs and tried to get comfortable. "Will my armour be a problem? Will it hurt you?"

He chuckled again and leaped into the air, more graceful than she thought he could ever be. END was a powerhouse and Natsu liked to punch first and ask questions later, just like he had been when he was a child. But this side, this Dragon side was beast that used exactly the right amount of energy in every move. It reminded her of Erza fighting, her swordsmanship was the best in the land after all. She danced a deadly dance every times she went into combat.

"Dragon scales are harder than the metal you're wearing. Hang on tight!"

And they were off, their backs to the late morning sun as they sped their way towards Domus again with the wind at their backs and their Nest flying around them.

Lucy whooped gleefully and shot a look towards Levy who she could barely hear cackling over the whipping wind. They were flying low enough that the blue-haired girl wouldn't get too cold. Hopefully Gajeel was warm like Natsu was.

The reality of what Lucy was doing slammed into her chest all at once. She was riding a fucking Dragon, who happened to be her mate, best friend, Demon and love all rolled into one person. She flying back to a castle that was filled with her friends and family and she was surrounded by love again on all sides.

"Shit." Her eyes started to water. She was so incredibly lucky her life had taken this turn. That Natsu had come back, that Happy was alright, that she hadn't lost as much as she thought she had.

"Luce?" She smiled at Natsu's tone. Of course her silly Dragon could smell her tears. "What's going on? Do your wounds hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

Oh Gods, and he was just so compassionate. So _Natsu_ , even though he had lost himself to the whims of his bastard of a brother. "No Natsu. You did something perfectly right."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. So incredibly happy."

"Alright…weirdo. Who cries when they're happy?"

Laughter burst out of her chest, wet and bright at that unexpected response. He had said that once, so long ago when had given her that sword filled with Dragon Fire.

They had come full circle and she was so blissfully happy, even if it didn't last, just for this one moment she felt like she was six years old again and her best friend had just dumped her into a lake. It was exhilarating.

She would never take this for granted.

 _Never._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"That was amazing Natsu, I can't wait to go back up again…"

She had handed back his clothing to him, the same being done with a blushing Gajeel and Levy, while Sting and Rogue had a pair of pants each from Wendy's satchel. The little Dragon had covered her eyes and Lucy was happy to see that her innocence came with her off the battle field. Nothing would have been worse than Wendy changing after seeing so much carnage over the years, but she was still a bubbly, entirely too cute little girl.

Their backs were to the castle, having landed one at a time just outside the gates.

Lucy couldn't wait to get back inside, take a well-deserved bath and relax with Natsu for as long as possible. Perhaps spar with her nest – Sting was giving her that 'Right-Hand' look again that usually had them rolling around in the dirt, play fighting in a way she hadn't since she was a child – or possibly give Wendy a joint lesson with Titania, the possibly was endless.

But first…a wash, then maybe some food, then they would sleep for a thousand years.

Natsu gathered her up in his arms and nuzzled her exposed neck – her armour was unfortunately still on so he couldn't reach her mating marks like she knew he wanted, and her helm was still on her head, which was unacceptable really – purring as he reveled in her scent.

"Any time Luce. You know that. You also know that I love it when you _ride me_."

Lucy was in the process of politely and gently _beating_ her heathen of a mate when suddenly Sting choked on his breath beside her, a heavy thump came next and Wendy sent out a very concerned and shrill trill.

Gajeel was kneeling on the ground, his eyes wide and unbelieving – that had been the thumping sound – while Sting looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Rogue, as was his want, was frowning again, but that more than anything put Lucy on her guard.

Lucy whipped around, notched a blindingly bright arrow ready to let it loose at who ever had made her nest this—

…a hand stopped her.

Natsu's hand stopped her from making a grave mistake – thank the Gods – as she later learned.

A scraggly bearded man, with a flaming red mop of long hair stepped out from the small crowd that had gathered at the base of the gate.

Lucy dropped her bow onto the soft grass at her feet, utterly lost. Her brain just couldn't put together the image here in front of her, with the pictures of him when he was a decade younger and well groomed.

But, Natsu apparently had no trouble what so ever. He stepped forward one tottering step and _wilted_ to the ground.

In a single breath, barely loud enough for Lucy to hear, her suspicions became true.

" _Igneel?_ "

* * *

 **You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write anything coherent when you're riding the wave of dental surgery.**

 **Hint…it's stupidly hard.**

 **But, here we are my precious cupcakes. :3 Dragon confrontation incoming!**

 **Stay Crazy,**

 **LoadedEel**


	39. Amber

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **My sweet and precious cupcakes…I have entered school once again and turns out…there is such a thing as homework and I had forgotten just how much time that takes up in one's day. If anyone would like to save me from this atrocity, I would be forever grateful. But for now, updates will be super sporadic and wild. But we are coming up to the end of the story…and the final clash, so there isn't a lot to deal with there.**

BEWARE! IGNEEL SASS AND THE DRAGON CHILD! RECAP!

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Amber**

 _This gem is not truly a gem, but fossilised evergreen tree resin, the oldest of which was 320 million years old; thought to represent the 'Soul of the Tiger' in Asian cultures and regarded as the stone of courage, it was carried as protection for long journeys and to treat jaundice._

* * *

" _Igneel_?"

There was a flurry of movement beside Lucy.

Sting and his father, Weisslogia sprinted at each other and collided into a sobbing, giggling pile of Dragon on the soft grass.

Skiadrum had his hands full with Rogue who protested the poking and prodding of his father, slapping his hands away when they noticed his tiny pony tail. Although, his lips twitched up into a half smirk every once in a while.

Wendy and Grandeeney huddled together and spoke gently, calm and collected, but teary all the same.

But Lucy only had eyes for her best friend, who was finally seeing his long lost father after all these years.

White hot jealousy ripped through her for a moment before she could reign it in. Her heart hurt for all that she had lost. Her mother and father, her Kingdom and the people of Astralis, never to return again.

But that was okay, because her mate, her Natsu, had been through hell and back, and Igneel had returned.

A loud crunch came from her right. Lucy whipped her head around to watch as Metalicanna held his jaw with his hand, grinning while Levy squawked. "Got a little more heat behind your punches now eh squirt?"

Gajeel huffed and bared his teeth. "Bastard."

"That's Papa Bastard to you, idiot."

Lucy left the…interesting…family reunion to see that neither Natsu nor Igneel had moved from their spots. She had no idea what to do in this situation. All her blood relatives were dead and gone, her most recent interactions with reunions usually had her either fighting them (END) or bawling on the floor (Happy) so she didn't think she was the poster child for this kind of thing.

Finally, Natsu took a slow breath in and got to his feet, his knees as shaky as a new born foal. "Igneel."

And then they collided, much like Sting and his father, but stayed standing as Natsu was tucked into the former King's broad chest and enveloped in his skinny arms.

Lucy smiled to herself let her body finally relax into one of passive observance. She would keep on her guard of course, these ten people – not including Levy and herself – deserved this reunion more than anything and she would defend them with her life.

"They look so happy, don't they?"

She hummed in agreement as Levy posed the question, her friend leaning on her side even though she still had her full armour on. She was glad for the company. "That they do. After all these years and all their suffering, I'm glad something good could come of it." She watched all the Dragons and their adopted children hug and sniffle and talk for the first time in over ten years. They had all changed so much, and there was so much to say.

Glancing up at the sky after a rumble of thunder, she realised that the storm that had laid over their battlefield the day before had finally reached Domus proper. Soon there would be rain and lightning, and with it a meal for her brother, but she would prefer to stay dry today.

Not wanting to disturb Natsu who was finally talking with Igneel in a soft voice – which was slightly strange in and of itself, she was so used to boisterous and exceedingly happy Natsu – she motioned for Levy to follow her into the castle, touching her Right Hand on his shoulder as they passed.

"Sting. Gather everyone up and meet us in the dining room. We can speak over lunch."

She didn't wait for confirmation, only nodded to Gildarts as he walked up behind her out of the shadows of the gate.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

They managed to fit everyone into the dining room with ease, the room having been built for massive balls and festivities. The upper echelons of the Domus Army could fit inside and still have room to cause a ruckus, as they so often did.

Lucy was the last to join everyone – thankful that Sting had heard her and followed through – as she had gathered up all the Exceeds from where they were scattered across two wings of the castle, as well as Happy who had ended up zonked out in her own bed surrounded by fish bones, and brought them to meet their Dragon Slayer friends.

Tearful reunions abounded for all of thirty seconds before everyone's attention was diverted by the workers – she was as bewildered to see Erigor the Reaper serving tea as anyone else – bringing lunch out.

She sat at the head of the table surrounded by the sounds of eating and joyful laughter and chit chat, and played with her fork. She didn't have an appetite anymore. The next conversation was going to be a painful one for all parties involved, especially Igneel, and it wound her stomach up in unbelievable knots that she couldn't shake.

Prepared to wait until everyone was finished to give everyone a little more time with happiness on their minds, that notion was shattered when Grandeeney spoke up politely from her left hand side.

"And who are you my dear? I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before."

That jolted Lucy out of her depressing musings, and she realised that she hadn't spoken a word, removed her helmet, was still in her full armour, and not eating at all. It was incredibly rude on her part and her mother would have tutted at her once upon a time. She was raised to be the perfect hostess of course.

She glanced over at Natsu who was looking at her with a fond smile and that more than anything settled the restless energy that had been brewing in her bones for the hour.

"Excuse my manners My Lady."

Lucy removed her helmet first and then her gauntlets to give her a little breathing room. She had been wearing that armour for a long time now. Only months ago she would have felt more secure in it at all times of the day, only stripping out of it when it was time for some shut eye, but now…she relished in the moments that she didn't _have_ to don it. Her braid flowed down her back and she still had the gold she usually wore for war time under her eyes.

The gold of Astralis.

"I am General Nova of the Domus Army. But you may call me Lucy while not on the battle field."

She glanced up to see five confused faces, until Igneel (of course it was him as he had the most contact with the royalty of other Kingdoms in his time as King) hesitantly whispered her mother's name.

It was a bittersweet reality that she lived in. On one hand, she enjoyed the fact that someone still remembered her mother, but on the other, it pained her to think just how much she looked like her. Lucy loved the reminder, however it made her heart sadden to think of the beautiful woman that had left the world too soon.

"Layla was my mother. My full title – until my Kingdom was ravaged – was Lucy Ashely Heartfilia, Crown Princess of Astralis and holder of the Twelve Keys."

Igneel poked Natsu's side and gestured towards her and whispered something to which Natsu nodded with a grin.

Weisslogia rounded on Gildarts and pointed a finger at him. "You said she had died!"

The man in question only shrugged (the crash mage, like his daughter, loved to stir up a little drama and suspense). "No, I just didn't answer your question when you asked."

Lucy held up her hand for silence and to her surprise she received it after only a couple of seconds of grumbling from all sides of the table. "If you would care to listen, I would share the story of what happened that started the day that you left to hunt the White Stag. I warn you though, this will be a very general version of it as we don't have days upon days to really get into detail."

Igneel, who was sitting to her right and looked a little pale and unbelieving as if he was looking at yet another ghost, waved at her to go on. Natsu grabbed her hand under the table for support, he knew this wouldn't be easy…both to hear it again and have his father know what he had done as a Demon.

And there was the fact that Zeref was the one that had started all of this…

She began her story again, one that she had only told three times in her life, woven together from her own memories and the tales from her friends and families.

"When you five left, Zeref was crowned King and Natsu left for a year to look for you, coming back with only a scarf around his neck and new scar. Years later, an army came through and swept everything away. They started with Ignis. Alvarez was their name and they went from Kingdom to Kingdom systematically toppling everything in their wake. They were controlled by a single man called the Black Wizard or more commonly, Emperor Spriggan. At the time, all I could get out of anyone in the castle was that Natsu had been killed, Happy was lost and Zeref disappeared over night. Everything was in shambles and war was in the air. Nix was the first to fall a year later at the hands of Deliora the Demon of Destruction, killing the Queen and having the King fall to possession. He was called Absolute Zero after that. Both of his sons escaped, and his daughter is in our dungeons. No one knew what the hold-up was, only that it gave everyone enough time to build up their defences. We now know it was naïve to think that we could have stood a chance. Caeruleus was wiped out next and the survivors either escaped to Astralis as we were their neighbour or took the long trek to Domus as refugees. In both instances, people were allowed to live as long as they had no direct connection to the army or the ruling family. However, this pattern was destroyed when they reached the Kingdom of Starts. Tartaros and the Oracion Seis took apart _everything_ piece by piece, no one was spared. Astralis was cleansed, and as far as I know, I am the only survivor."

Lucy sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. She hated remembering these things, but it was necessary. "We had many battles and with all the information we received, we're better able to understand our opponents. It turned out that the Dark Wizard was able to take people, and through the use of Dark Magic, mathematics, and science, rip their souls from their bodies leaving them an empty husk with no humanity, leaving them open to be used by the damned. The 'Resurection System' or 'R-system' was built off the coast of Caeruleus. I was nicknamed the Tower of Heaven by the slaves who built it, but then, a young woman led a revolt from inside and brought it down around their ears. You will meet her later today I think, her name is General Titania, or Erza Scarlett. The purpose of this machine was for the Emperor to bring someone back from the dead, but he unwittingly created Demons. This is what happened to Igneel's ten advisors, but we didn't know this at the time. All the other Dragon Slayers were met in battle but gave off obvious signs of possession. Tartaros was relentless and difficult to beat, they could be resurrected and in that way, they were immortal. The worst one, the Lord of Hell, Keeper of the Blackflame curse, a Demon named END was sent out with an order to kill me two months ago, we have since learned that he was the reason for the year gap between the fall of Ignis and the decimation of Nix. He was an experiment, and it went badly."

Igneel looked like he wanted to ask so many questions, but he kept his peace for a little while longer, letting her share the story of the war she wanted so desperately to end. She just wanted a peaceful nights rest for once, one where she didn't feel the need to stay vigilant and wary.

Natsu squeezed her hand again and brought her out of her musings. She shot his a grateful look and nodded.

"END and I…fought to the best of our abilities. We clashed, but early into the fray we both realised that neither could hold out for long. I derive my magic from the stars while he used a curse rife with Hellfire. Naturally, we cancelled each other out. As a last resort, I pulled this sword on him—" Lucy tapped the present from Natsu with a single finger, "—and we came to a stalemate. Something about it made him stop, and it was enough time to see that around his neck he had the pendant that I carved Natsu for his birthday all those years ago. We talked, grappled a while, then _he backed off_ and we went our separate ways."

Gajeel shot a questioning glance towards Natsu, but he sat stoically in his chair and refused to look away from his mate, eyes thunderous and guilty. Lucy knew she would need to have a conversation with Natsu about how all of this wasn't his fault, not in the least. No one knew better than her the weight of killing and how it sat on ones shoulders.

"I convinced END to join our side and we became partners. However, while we were working undercover to try to rip the Black Wizard's operation from the inside out, starting with the Black Fortress, END started to get…flashes, old memories of his human life. So in an exchange, he agreed to help us if we helped recover those memories. We had many missions to complete there, one of which was trying to rescue the other Dragon Slayers, starting with Wendy, whose magic prevented the possession spell from keeping her subdued at all times." Lucy shot the little Slayer a look full of proud approval, to which Wendy preened.

"Another was to destroy Hell's Gate, the resurrection system that was perfected over the years and gave the Nine Demon Gates their 'immortal' abilities. It was there that END found the last of the Exceeds, where I blew apart half of the Black Fortress, obliterating Hell's Gate and killing Jackal – one of the nine – as well as Bloodman and Jose Porle."

Igneel snarled. "He was one of those that opposed you? The advisor Jose? How could he have…he was loyal!"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders stiffly. "I don't know. War and death change everyone, and usually not in a favourable way. Although—" and here Lucy's ears pinked a bit, "—I am sorry about your castle Igneel, it was intact until I…exploded the basement and caused half of it to collapse."

The former King waved the apology. "Honestly, I'm almost glad it's gone. Gives me a chance to remodel and build what I really wanted after all this is said and done."

Nova tilted her head. It was nice to hear something other than despair and incredulous words about the future. She knew she liked Igneel and this only solidified her stance. He was like Natsu…a little more mature, but held that same warmth.

"I see." She grappled a bit for where her story left off before she caught her train of thought. "Oh yes. It was also in the Black Fortress that we found what we were truly looking for, information on who END had used to be. We all had our suspicions, as well as speculations on who the Black Wizard was as well, but they were confirmed after we had all read a scientific journal of sorts detailing the thought process and experimentation that had brought END into this world."

Lucy took a long deep breath, her eyes watering suddenly and her words shaking so much she couldn't quite get the words out.

But she didn't have to, because her wonderful best friend took it upon himself to finish it for her. "END had two forms, one was a Demon, but the second…was entirely human. He had—he had pink hair and green eyes. When that journal was read, the name END was read not as a word, but as an acronym. It stood for Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

The room was silent, painfully silent save for Happy's small sobs. Lucy opened her arms for the small blue cat and tried to cuddle him closer, but realising that she still had her armour on, stood and quickly divested herself of her chest plate, leaving her torso in that chain mail shirt.

Natsu kept going, knowing that if he stopped now, it would be harder to continue. He fingered the scarf around his neck nervously unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. "The Demon that he had unwittingly created was deemed an abomination because he didn't remove my humanity first. I was _still_ Natsu after it was all said and done, but it was all locked up in my head behind a seal. My memories of when I was human started to leak out when I met Luce again. Once we woke Happy up, he gave me back this scarf, and whatever spell that was woven into it, broke the seal on my magic. The Dragon and Demon fought and the Dragon won."

"Is the Demon gone?"

Natsu flinched at the question Grandeeney posed, inquisitive and clinical to the end. He turned to Lucy for help, eyes beseeching. "I don't know." He whispered into the still air and that answer made Lucy's heart clench. He sounded nothing like the Natsu she knew, or the Demon that was once there.

She drew herself up high and flashed him a small secret smile. "It doesn't matter. END was on our side and Natsu's values and humanity kept the Demon from raining destruction down on us. If END is still inside Natsu, then so be it. I fell in love with the Demon and will continue to love every side of Natsu no matter what he looks like. His soul is the same whether his hair is ash white or sakura pink."

Natsu groaned as the elder Dragons balked. "It's _salmon_ Luce. And we both know it."

She had expected a chuckle at her exclamation of love for her best friend, or perhaps a groan of playful disgust from Sting and Gajeel, but the room around her exploded into playful joyous sounds, a very sharp contrast to only moments before.

Igneel was gesturing wildly in the air, doing a sort of jig behind his chair that had Wendy laughing happily along. As far as she could tell, the old King was doing his best to embarrass Natsu, and was succeeding wonderfully if the light blush on her mate's cheeks were anything to go by. Everyone else was laughing or asking all their questions simultaneously.

The one that caught her off guard the most was Metalicanna of all people – with the sappiest look on his face – asking if she knew all along that she loved Natsu, or perhaps it was love at first sight. Maybe their souls recognised each other?

It was then, when Igneel dropped back into his seat, playfully ribbing Natsu about all the grandchildren he wanted immediately, that something seemed to click for all the older Dragons.

Lucy watched in confusion as Igneel stared hard at her, then looked at her body and let out a frustrated sigh. "With all your clothing on, I can't see them. My dear, could you possibly take your shirt off?"

Stunned silence reverberated through the room broken by the quiet thump of Levy's book – which had been propped up in her hands until then – hitting the table in front of her.

Nova cleared her throat and looked at Natsu, absolutely bewildered. Was this a Dragon custom she was unaware of?

Gajeel grunted suddenly with broken guffaws. His laugh low and rolling like stones. "Chill Bunny. He means your marks, not your breasts."

Sting swatted Gajeel's arm when he realised that Lucy wasn't close enough to do the same, accepting the look of pride and thankfulness that she shot her Right Hand.

Sighing with relief, Lucy tugged on her chain mail shirt's neckline just enough to show one shoulder covered in the permanent marks that connected her to Natsu.

Igneel clapped his hands and then slapped Natsu on the back with a brilliant smile lighting his face. "Oh good. This means you can be an annoying little shit and she'll still love you."

Levity and happiness pervaded the room and it felt so good to bathe in that feeling for a while, even if Natsu was beside her squawking indignity about his father's accusations so much that he actually lit his napkin on fire. But it wasn't anything that she couldn't get used to again, he was always over the top and every day, every moment was its own adventure.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Makarov and the rest of the Army – including a buzzed and happy Laxus filled to the brim with magical energy after he inhaled as much lightning from the storm as possible – had filed in just before dinner.

The King and his advisors met with and talked to all the Dragons that had been hidden away for close to fifteen years in that cave.

Lucy took that time bathe and change before the evening meal that was sure to be twice as exciting and boisterous as usual with the influx of strong magic users and heavy hitters. Her family was growing by the day.

It struck her moments into the first course that Igneel still didn't know that it was his eldest son's refusal to let go of the one he loved that had started all of this. Had pitched the known world into such an upheaval that little to nothing was left standing. Perhaps she would tell him later, she owed Natsu that much, not to be the one to tell his father that his older brother – whom he still loved, or perhaps loved the man he once was – had killed him, and turned him into a Demon.

Yes, she would do it for him, and because Igneel needed to know the truth.

Half way through the meal – after watching Erza break up yet another one of Gray and Natsu's brawls – Lucy brought out Cancer to give their newest recruits a bit of a trim. Igneel looked at least ten years younger without his beard, but it showed off the massive cross shaped scar that – if the pained look Natsu gave him when he saw – was obviously new. Well, new to them at least.

Stories were shared, laughs were had and the mead flowed with ease around the room (helped by a certain drunk). Lucy realised that she had never finished with her tale before, but that was okay. There was only so much of it that she wanted to tell at one time. Any more and she would have broken down again. She felt so raw, all these emotions always bombarding her, buffeting her in their wake.

It might have been easier when she had chosen to stop feeling, back when Laxus and she were first coming to terms with each other, stepping around their shared feelings of sibling nature, but this certainly was better for her heart. For her soul.

They had gravitated towards one of the abandoned sitting rooms the castle had to offer, stripping the white sheets off the comfortable chaises and building a sort of…pillow and blanket fort on the ground. None of them – after coming so close and finally seeing each other again – had wanted to be separated into different rooms, at least for tonight.

Especially Natsu and Igneel.

So they had all piled together, Exceeds, Dragons, Levy (she was adamant in her refusal, but was swayed by the most ridiculous puppy eyes that Gajeel shot her only moments later) and Lucy in the middle of it, drifting off and snoring almost immediately. After all, it had been a strenuous day filled with surprises and more than one harrowing story.

As Lucy tried her hardest to just…stop thinking and let her body finally rest, she realized that it was going to be one of those nights of restless slumber, or more likely, one where she had none at all. She hadn't had one of these since END had been alone in the Black Fortress, trying to gather all the information that he could to help them. Usually, when she could feel Natsu's warmth at her back, arms around her as he was prone to do in the middle of the night or Happy's small purrs vibrating her side, she would fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

But not tonight.

Not when she was surrounded by so many people that had finally found each other again. Family reunions were rare in Domus. Especially between children and parents. There were more orphans here than you could shake a stick at. The last one that she could really remember – between the late King Silver and his sons, especially Gray – had been explosive and had led the Lieutenant down a dangerous path of self-hatred. Only Juvia had been able to pull him out of it and dust him off. He had asked her to be his wife the very next day.

So to be cornered by love that she would never receive again, had set Lucy's teeth on edge in a way that she absolutely loathed. She would never lie if asked and say she wasn't jealous, but she was still deliriously happy for the Dragon Slayers. So many things had been taken from them, the highest of those being their freedom – _especially Natsu_ – and she would never deny them their joy.

But it was overwhelming.

As quietly as she could, Lucy extricated herself from the pile of warmth and limbs, throwing open the balcony doors and trying to breath in as much as the cool night air as she could. She could almost taste the hint of coolness on her tongue. It wouldn't be long now that the days would shorten and the leaves would change to brilliant golds and stunning ambers.

Lucy played with her keys, the soft clinking grounding her to the floor, as if it was a tangible thing to be held. It was soothing.

So soothing that she didn't hear the soft steps that came up behind her to stand at her back. She jumped as a hand was brought down on her shoulder. It was warm, and slightly familiar, though larger than the ones she knew intimately.

"Can't sleep?"

That deep voice rumbled out of a strong chest, still vibrant and living and warm.

"No, my mind is still turning. It happens sometimes after battles such as the one we just went through before we came back."

Igneel dropped his hand and fisted it against the railing beside her, slumping down into a tired drape of limbs and quiet sighs. "I can't say that I know what that feels like. I know what it is to stay awake too long due to my thoughts, but this war…this fighting…there wasn't any of this in my time."

Lucy shot the Fire Dragon King…ex-King…a small smile. "I understand. Just because it is my life, doesn't mean that it was wrong to have peace in yours."

"You remind me so much of her."

She knew immediately who he was speaking of. "I miss her too."

"Your mother was…she was truly a very special woman. I knew her for most of my life, as it was with the younger Royals. We all knew each other. Silver from Nix, your mother and I were the best the friends, always getting into trouble with each other. When we were older, teenagers really, but old enough for the crown, we went our separate ways. Jude and Layla were wed first, the man coming out of nowhere and sweeping her off her feet. Silver and his first wife, and then later with Ur. Makarov's son never married, but Laxus was always known to be his only heir and the King doted on his grandson, even if he was born out of wedlock. Ivan was a bastard, and will continue to be one, but Maky did right by that stubborn boy."

"He's a good brother to me, even if I had to beat him into the ground to make him see me."

"He has definitely…calmed down some since I knew him, but he will make a proper King when the time comes."

"Why did you never marry anyone Igneel? All your friends did, and it's what I was groomed to do most of my life."

"I never saw the reason to. I adopted Natsu and Zeref when they were children after I knew I wouldn't find someone to keep my old bones together. Besides…the woman I had loved was married to another man, someone who gave her infinite happiness and joy…and a little girl. No. I was fine, and still am fine by myself. I had my sons, my Kingdom, and my own nest. It was enough."

Recognition hit her like a boulder. "You loved…my mother. Didn't you?"

"Oh yes. Very much so. But…"

"Jude."

"Mmmm. She was happy, so I was happy."

"Was she your mate?"

"No. Just someone I loved, not everyone can be as lucky as my boy can be."

"I know. He told me as much once, that Dragons were a dying breed. How did you get past the fact that the person you loved…loved someone else. Married another man? Had a child that wasn't yours?"

"It was difficult, and it only got worse when she passed."

"Do you ever wish that fate had a different design for both of you?"

"I'm still happy for her, and still love her, even though she isn't on Earthland anymore. Plus, if we had married, I would haven't had found my pride and joy in my sons. No. Fate dealt its cards and I am happy with what I got."

Lucy shifted her gaze to the stars, tracing constellations that she knew by heart. "I know that feeling Igneel. I know it very well. Believe me." She whispered it to the night air, but that didn't make it any less true. "I still miss her."

"I know."

They stood in silence for a while, just listening to the wind creaking through the trees.

"Tell me Lucy. Tell me everything that happened when I was gone. I know you glossed over a lot about your own story, but I want to hear everything. I have a feeling that you're keeping something from me."

"You won't like what you hear Igneel. If you want to listen, then I will tell you. But there are things that will hurt." Lucy's lips twisted into a grimace, a little afraid to be the one to tell him about his sons, but it was time from the whole truth. It would hurt less than the sting of a lie or an omitted fact, just to save him some pain now.

Igneel took his time, but he nodded. "I want the truth."

"So be it."

Lucy spoke to her stars instead of looking at the King's face; she didn't want to see his expressions, didn't want to know what passed through his mind and reflected in his eyes when she spoke the words that had broken her down when she was younger.

"I will start from the beginning…"

She spoke of young Dragons and a lonely Princess, of adventures and blue cats and swords. Of the Colonel and her mother's death. The lessons she learned and the joy she found in her best friend.

"When Natsu left for a year to find you with Happy, I was alone and tried to pull Jude out of his own depression that was left over from my mother's death. I tried everything, speaking about her only resulted in him yelling, her magic – which became my own – was off limits. Their love was met with stony silence. Nothing worked. Six months after he had left, Jude found Natsu's sword and my training clothes. I was ratted our by some soldier, but I wouldn't give up my teacher, so instead, Jude locked me away inside a rune barrier inside my room. Unless it was Happy or Natsu visiting my balcony, I didn't speak to anyone else for almost six years. My spirits were taken by Jude and the sword made by Natsu hidden. My bow was broken."

"He had no right."

"I know, but by law, I was his daughter and what he was doing was for my 'safety' of course. Natsu tried to appeal to Makarov once, but nothing worked. And nothing could be done about the barrier."

"One day, Natsu gave me this—" Lucy pointed to a small silver key on her ring, Canis Minor, "—told me that it was from your horde. That was the last time I saw him or Happy."

Dark depression for a year and a half following the news, then working with her magic to shape it into ways that even her mother didn't know. The stirrings of war on the horizon and creating her first sword made out of Celestial Light.

The fall of Nix.

The decimation of Caeruleus.

The slaughter of the Kingdom of Stars.

"When the runes fell, I was the only one left alive. I took back my keys and the sword from my father's office and left. I have never been back, not yet at least. I think I will once this is all over. Natsu said he would take me."

"Where did you go?"

"I left Astralis barely alive and skinny, running into an astral projection of Mavis Vermillion along the way, who gave clues to find a special bow that my magic can use, and almost died falling into a brawl between Erza, Gray, and Lyon. I didn't know them at the time, but they became wonderful friends and comrades. They took me to see Makarov after Erza saw my weapons and I told him and Laxus my story up until that point. After a few days of rest, I enlisted into the Domus Army, begging both of them to keep my old life a secret. I didn't want any special treatment. They kept their word. After a battle with Laxus – this was when he was still an idiot mind you – I was given the name 'Super Nova' that was shortened to Nova months later. I became General Nova, the youngest in the Domus Army. I was a rogue though, and am very adept at disguises and collecting information."

"You were still alone?"

"I worked better that way. Only had to rely on myself, and it was important that I wasn't seen as myself of course. It was easier too."

"When we went into battle, I was partnered with Titania Erza, even though I didn't fight under the flag of Fairy Tail, or Domus. I have, and always will fight for Astralis. Two months ago, the Demon END was rumoured to been sent into a specific battle, and the King sent me in to kill him. It was lucky that neither of us could get the upper hand on one another. I recognized something in him, a deep weariness of fighting that I knew I had in my own heart. Once he recognized that sword from Natsu – which almost beheaded END at that time – and I found that carving hanging around his neck…I knew there was something strange going on."

"The dragon's head?"

"Yes. I was confused and annoyed mostly that it was with a Demon and not with me after Natsu's death. But he gave it to me for safe keeping and then left without another word. He found me later that night, and I had no knowledge of this at the time, but had his first flash back from when he was human, from before he last all his memories. We came to an understanding. He would turn his back on the Empire and fight for us, and we in turn would fight beside him and try to return those memories."

Lucy spoke of special missions, or waiting for END to return, her own fledgling feelings that confused her and made her feel guilty. END's feelings for her that made her feel something again that she hadn't in a long time.

"I fell in love with him Igneel, with END, with Natsu."

"Does that bother you? That you fell for the Demon first?"

"No. It was still him, still Natsu in every way possible, even after he revealed that his second form looked just like my best friend, I still loved him. I think I always have in a way, even when we were younger. I just didn't know what it meant until recently."

Their time in the Black Fortress, finding the Slayers, freeing them and being together and blowing a Gods forsaken hole in the building, bringing the place down around the Black Wizard's ears. Coming back to Domus and knowing that they were meant to be together. Completing the bond.

"There is something you should know before I say anything else. The man that had started all of this, all of the fighting and the needless killing and the _war_ is Zeref. Igneel…it was always Zeref."

Igneel sagged over the railing, his head pressed to the stone. "Are you positive Lucy?" He sounded so defeated, so tired. Like her words had added hundreds of years to his life.

"Yes. I'm—I am so sorry Igneel. That it had to be him."

The old King stayed silent so Lucy took that as her cue to go and rip the bandage off in one fell swoop as it were.

"The next morning, the upper echelon of the Army all gathered together to hear the translations of Zeref's scientific journal that END and I had stolen from his study. Before this, we had an idea that it was Zeref himself, but this only confirmed it for us. You don't…you really don't want to read it Igneel. I was so vile and clinical that it made my stomach turn. The gist of it was that Zeref had started all of this to heal Mavis, his best friend, after it was confirmed that her accident had all but killed her. In his haste, he over looked the Gods' wrath and was given a curse by the God of Death. The more he loved, the more death he would bring. He is immortal though, and can't be killed by regular means. He meant to give it to Mavis as well, and he did, but killed her when they tried to be together. He preserved her body by magical means and started to look into things that would bring someone back from the dead."

"He's immortal?"

"Yes."

"How did it come to this? What will happen to him?"

Even though she didn't want to answer that, Lucy knew that she had said she would be truthful. "Igneel…he will die. It is the only way to finish this. He wreaks so much destruction and kills without mercy. He will die."

"…is that the only way." His words were tired, but when Lucy finally met his eyes, her was only a man who had found some of his family, only to learn that the other half had been lost for years already. He was in agony.

"As far as any of us know, yes."

"Will it be Natsu?" Lucy could hear the words that didn't have to speak. _Please…don't let it be him, not Natsu, anyone but Natsu_.

"I think he thinks it will be him, but deep down he probably knows it isn't. It always was going to be me, Igneel. I'm sorry. I truly am."

It took a moment before the old King answered, obviously bone weary. "I won't blame you. I know Zeref wouldn't either if he was of sound mind. I know Zeref, and even I went wrong somewhere in raising him…I know him. I know my son. He would never, ever do this if he was truly in control."

Lucy nodded. "From his notes, we also found out how he made Demons. The first time he made one, made END, it was a mistake, and experiment gone wrong. What he was _trying_ to do, was bring someone back from the dead."

"What…Lucy what does that mean? Please…"

"It means that Zeref killed Natsu then tried to bring him back to see if he could do it."

"No…"

"I'm sorry." Paltry words that she knew wouldn't help nor heal his pain. But it was all she could do.

Igneel collapsed into her arms a moment later, and even though she was strong, she still staggered under his weight for a moment before tentatively hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry this is your burden to bear Lucy. I feel as if I have failed your mother. I should have done something more for you. Should have confirmed that you were the one that my Natsu spoke of every day for years, even if I had my suspicions. Believe me when I say this. I will _not_ blame your, nor begrudge you for what must come. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault in some ways. If I hadn't adopted him…perhaps…?"

Lucy let a single tear escape reveling in the feeling Igneel wrapping her in a large hug. This was something that she had craved as a small child, then knew she had lost it when her father turned his back on her when Layla passed. The feeling of love from a parent.

All at once she was a scared lonely little Princess again and let all her feelings go, open the floodgates and sobbing into Igneel's shoulder. He held her and shushed her, telling her that things would get better someday.

If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed that Natsu's snoring had stopped or the small smile he let curl his lips. They would have questioned the fire in his half cracked bottle green eyes, that resolute hardness in his clenched fist.

They might have been wary of the fact that Natsu possibly did know that Lucy would be the one to kill Zeref, even if it would take her in the process. And perhaps…they would have accepted the fact that that Natsu also knew that he was the one who would face his own brother down in the end, right by her side, even if it killed him again.

* * *

 **:3 HEya, love all you guys long time. Thanks for waiting for this super duper update.**

 **Stay crazy,**

 **LoadedEel**


	40. Diamond

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

My loves, my precious cupcakes. Welcome to chapter 40, an insane milestone that I didn't even think possible to reach. I would like to thank each and every one of you that have favourited and followed, PM'd and commented on other chapters, and especially for being so patient with me since school started up again.

A smidge of a filler chapter for you all to get us into the last 'arc' if you will. Honestly, this has been such a wild ride from start to finish.

This chapter is dedicated to **Brea4458**. Darling, thank you for the wonderful uplifting reviews and I'm so glad you binged. :3

 **BEWARE! THE BEGINNING OF THE END!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Diamond**

 _The ancient Greeks named diamond "adamas" to mean "invincible, indestructible, and untamed" while their warriors wore them to strengthen their muscles; It was the talisman of Julius Caesar, Louis IV, and Napoleon; said to bring great calm and inner peace; the strongest mineral that is known to mankind and is composed of pure carbon hardened over millions of years._

* * *

"You know what you must do?"

"Yes."

"How long will it take to mobilize everyone?"

"A week. Minimum."

"Make it five days Invel."

"My Lord—"

"No excuses. Five. Days."

"As you say, Emperor. It shall be done."

"Good. It is time to end this."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The days that followed Lucy's heart to heart with Igneel were some of the best she had had in recent memory. There was a sort of…peace that stole over the grounds of Domus' fortress. Everyone noticed it, but no one commented, worried that they would jinx it somehow by acknowledging the tranquility that permeated every corner of the castle.

It was hard fought for and not easily won. They all knew it wasn't permanent and that it would break sooner rather than later.

But there was also hope. Of winning the war, of gaining something that they had lost so long ago. Of things finally changing. Of moving forward with all their lives. Juvia and Gray had been heard discussing the possibility of children, Igneel was caught huddled in a corner with Laki and Gajeel discussing the finer points of construction and architecture for a new castle or manor house.

Unknown to Lucy, Natsu had told Happy about the ring that sat in the little wooden box in his trousers at all times. It was entrusted to the cat to hide until after the war was finished, the last battle done and over with so that it could be given to Lucy if he didn't come out the other end intact. (Happy had stuck to Natsu's side, and coincidentally to Lucy's since that day soaking up as much of his best friends as he could before the final battle came.)

Everything was finally coming to a head, and instead of feeling scared, Lucy felt…resigned, like it was bound to happen. Almost happy that the end was near and there was something tangible on the horizon, something that could be reached and held in her hand. Hope and peace and love and family and adventures. She was tired of fighting, everyone was, and Lucy was ready for it all to be over.

She would fight to her last breath for her family, for her friends. For her nest and the little Exceeds. For her King, for Domus, her mother, and father and all her ancestors. For her spirits, for her lost kingdom of Stars, for every subject that had died in the massacre. She would fight for Zeref's lost love, for his missing humanity, for those who had lost their lives in this pointless war. For the prisoners of war, the children who were enslaved, for those that were possessed.

And especially for her best friend. For Natsu. For END. For the boy that was lost then found, for Demon she had fallen for, and for the Dragon that loved her from the moment they had met. For that little half boy half Dragon that had offered his hand to her and pulled her off that balcony and showed her everything in her life wasn't as bleak as she thought.

And in the name of the Spirit King, she vowed that she would damn well be successful. She would give it her best effort, to strike down Zeref and destroy the lacrima that kept Mavis from passing on.

She might die, but she would fight tooth and nail out of the coming battle to stand tall beside Natsu in the future. She had seen a glimmer of her own family, one she created with the love of her life and her mate on the horizon. But she would need to come out of the battle whole and intact, but with every passing day, that thought was becoming smaller and smaller in her mind.

Lucy wasn't an idiot. She knew that not all of them would make it, least of all her, but she would throw everything of herself into her moves, use every single one of her strategies that she learned from the Colonel all those years ago to the best of her abilities to persevere.

She would shoot as straight as she could and wouldn't miss.

She would keep her blades sharp and her wits about her.

She would keep her steps light and watch her back.

She would come out of this alive.

By the Gods, she _needed_ to come out of this alive. Not just for herself, but for Natsu, for her family. She hadn't lost so much in her life to just throw her life away like a fool.

And everyone knew that General Nova was no fool.

She would fight for their freedom, and she would ensure that they would win.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Her family and friends and comrades were all gathered together, laughing, training, sharing stories and learning how to fight and work well with each other.

Just the day before she had the privilege to witness Wendy pull out all the stops to her magic – including her half form – and conjured up enough wind to create a mildly disturbing tornado from thin air, destroying the stables and three separate outbuildings in the process.

Natsu had swept up the little Dragon into a crushing hug while Makarov had wept crocodile tears over the fact that he had two destructive Dragons on his property. The King ate those words only hours later when a brawl broke out – instigated by Sting of all people, baiting Gajeel over something trivial of course – in the middle of evening meal while their proud Dragon parents just looked on proudly with wistful looks on their faces.

Long story short, the dining hall no longer had four walls and Sting and Gajeel had been sent to the infirmary for electrical burns and concussions curtesy of Titania and the Thunder God.

Cobra finally got his crack at General Nova while everyone else gathered around the training grounds, drinking and betting on the outcome. Makarov had the foresight to ask Freed to erect protective runes around the battleground, a measure he would come to praise himself for. Not even ten minutes into their skirmish, Nova had gotten a little impatient and pulled her endgame spell out while Leo (it turned out that Cobra couldn't hear any of her spirits as they didn't reside on this earthly plane apparently) had distracted him with bright lights and fancy footwork. Suffice it to say, Cobra was mildly singed from Celestial Light, the training grounds were completely destroyed and Cana made a mint on the bets.

Natsu had cackled and commented that Lucy was just as destructive as he was. Which might have been true at one point in time, but no longer. With Natsu's memories that had returned, gone was the cool calculated Demon and in its place, the rambunctious impatient fiery Dragon with no disregard for property damage.

(According to Makarov and Igneel, Natsu had actually matured quite a bit and was three times worse when he was a child, to which Lucy agreed but was still a little steamed over the fact that Natsu had forgotten that when he sneezed he blew fire, and her quilt had been burnt to a crisp just that morning.)

He was the more destructive one of the bunch (obviously) and was reminded of that fact when Nova's glowing fist clad in her magical armour had connected with his right shoulder. It didn't shut him up in the least and he crowed for the next day about how strong his mate was, showing off the bruise like a badge of honor to anyone who would see it while she blushed next to him.

The days in the light were spent training, eating, and connecting with long lost family members. Ultear and Meredy were let out of the dungeons and had started a stilted conversation with Gray and Lyon. They knew that in time it would get better, but for now, it was enough. Cana and her father had drinking contests while the Dragons were found all over the castle in small packs talking about everything that had happened since they had been gone. Lucy knew she was fortunate enough to be whisked off on more than one occasion to sit with Igneel and Natsu while he recounted everything that had been done in the name of Zeref when he was END and all their adventures thus far. Once she had been silently stolen from breakfast by Sting and his father so that he could proudly inform the older Dragon that he was her Right Hand, something that apparently held a massive amount of respect and pride within a nest.

The more she knew about Dragons and their families, the less it made sense to Lucy. But she wouldn't have it any other way of course. This was her family, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

While not training in the afternoons, and early evenings before dinner, Lucy had started to write again – something she hadn't done since she was a young girl alone in the world when Natsu had left to find his father. She had told Natsu and Happy that she was just putting her ideas down on paper, something which they had accepted right away stating that they knew she had so many weird things in her brain that she would need to get them out before she went crazy.

She had laughed it off and waved them away from her desk, worried that Natsu would ruin her written words with his rambunctious nature, Dragon flames, or simply spilling her ink. He scoffed at her and snorted, smoke leaking out of his mouth as he smirked.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Luce. I'm more careful than that, promise."

To this Lucy had pointed at her crispy curtains and raised an eyebrow. Natsu decided it was in everyone's best interest to take a well-deserved nap instead of annoying her.

At first, Lucy didn't know why these writings were so important.

Then she read some of her ramblings back, taking in her stream of consciousness and realised that she wasn't just writing for the sake of it anymore. What had started off as a way to do something that she had loved again…had turned into a story.

Her story.

All the adventures from her childhood that she could remember, precious memories of her mother and father when they were whole and happy. The castle in Astralis, the way the moon looked like when it reflected off the ocean, flashing swords and golden magic. Blood red hair, everlasting ice, smoke rings, and secret bitch sessions with her brother, scars, and injuries, and death.

She wrote everything.

Of Demons. Dragons, spirits, and madmen. Ghosts from the past, shadow Wyverns, arrows made of light and claws that dripped ichor. Maniacal grins, wooden giants, and darkness. The stillness of the night and the brightness of dawn. Of the hope she held in her heart, the mission she knew that she would have to complete. The loneliness in her childhood, her beautiful friends, and exploding heads. Of emotions she didn't understand and a massive lacrima. Of magic and toppled kingdoms, Snapdragons and stars, Lions and Rams. Nosy maids and pissed-off water women.

Carved agate, crooked smirks, catching frogs, small blue cats and bright laughter.

Pinkie rings, massive mustaches, and precious gifts. Walls of runes, rapiers and thunderbolts, flasks and bright red eyes.

Passion and ecstasy, despair and acceptance, broken hearts and sacrifices, promises and keys.

Of love.

Of loss.

Beginnings and endings.

That she was so scared, terrified that she would leave her family alone before she could do what she had to.

Fate.

Luck.

She would begin every page, every ramble, every single entry with a single line...

 _Dear Momma—_

She could only hope to the Gods above and below that someone was looking out for them.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

If the days were lived for her family, her nights belonged to her love.

Every breath, every sigh, moan and whimper that he could rip from her belonged to her Natsu. Just as every thrust of his hips and whispered claim that wrapped her in warmth belonged to her.

" _Luce…_ "

"I know love."

"Gods…I—I…"

"I know Natsu. Me too. Me too. I promise."

"Always."

Their vulnerability belonged to one another and only in the cover of dusk did they show each other that they were scared and a little bit heartbroken about what had to come.

But there was acceptance, because what else could they do but believe in their abilities and that they would see each other on the other side?

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Leo appeared to Lucy in the time between midnight and dawn on the seventh day after they had wiped all the Demons off the face of Earthland.

She knew immediately that this was something new, something different. Her loyal lion was somber and stoic where he would be flirty and over the top.

He addressed her as Nova and _bowed_.

If that didn't tip her that something was amiss, nothing would.

She had snatched his hand, jumped out her bed leaving her mate snoring behind and stole out to the balcony, shutting the double doors behind her.

"Leo?"

She watched him stare at the stars for a long moment before he answered her. "Princess."

One look at his face, one glance at his eyes had her nodding. "I see."

"The stars are restless tonight."

"What does that mean?" She knew what that meant. They both did.

He bowed again but winked once at her bemused face. "Change, Lucy."

Leo shimmered out of existence with a small puff of golden sparkles and a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

Lucy couldn't return to her bed and chose to stay outside instead, listening to the night and watching over her stars.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when she heard a small click behind her before her back was engulfed with a familiar warmth.

"Luce."

I wasn't a question. Just a statement, a reminder that he was here for her. He was always right there for her even when he wasn't himself, he had found her, they had found each other. They were magnetic, to opposing poles that were pulled together again and again.

Natsu pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple and Lucy's eyes closed against the whispered comfort. "Natsu."

"It's starting…isn't it?"

She turned towards him unflinching under his burning gaze, eyes glowing a brilliant green in the moonlight. "Yes. It's beginning."

He turned away from her and nodded. "I knew that it would sometime, but I almost hoped…"

"That we wouldn't have to finish this? That Zeref would come to his senses? That something would happen and would magically solve everything before we could get there?"

He chuckled and her chest rattled with every breath, the sound filled with broken glass and frigid mirth. "Something like that."

"Life is rarely that forgiving. We both know this. With all the shit we went through in our lives, I knew that our existences were never going to be fair. Necessary? Yes. Fair? Never."

They stood there together, neither counting the minutes just reveling in each other's warmth.

When the stars disappeared in the early morning light Natsu led her back to their room and towards the bath chamber. Under the water, he worshipped her body like it was their last time and if she had cried and clung to his shoulders tighter than normal than no one was the wiser.

After they had been stripped raw and bared naked emotionally, gutted and filled as the water ran cold, he had whispered broken words in her ear.

"I heard you the other night Luce."

She plastered herself closer to him, feeling every plane and divot of the man she loved more than anything. She wasn't surprised in the least. She nodded then, her forehead rubbing against his collarbone as she shivered.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be there with you in the end?"

Lucy's lips curved up into a small smile, something filled with the last of her emotions. It was a tiny thing, but he felt it against his skin as he carded a hand through her soaking hair. That golden hair that had drawn him down to her all those years ago.

"Together, Natsu?"

"Together."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

At breakfast that morning, as Cana fell into a trance, hands falling to her cards on instinct, they were the only ones unsurprised when three cards glimmered in front of all the gathered mages stating that the fight they had been dreading was finally here.

"How long Cana?"

A long silence held until it was broken by a soft utterance.

"Three days."

* * *

 **Get ready for the end. Love you long time.**

 **Stay crazy,**

 **LoadedEel**


	41. Calcite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **This is it my loves, the descent to the end. Thank you all for sticking around for so long. Love you long time.**

 **Stay Crazy my precious cupcakes,**

 **LoadedEel**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Calcite**

 _A clear variety of this stone is common in Nordic regions and is called "Icelandic Spar" and in the 10_ _th_ _century, it helped Vikings on their voyages find the sun and navigate on cloudy days; symbolizes cleansing and is highly protective._

* * *

They had marched in muted silence.

Lucy had never been a part of such a somber procession.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. The last time...the last time that sense of _dreariness_ had hung over her head was her mother's funeral.

The entire castle of Domus had prepared for the last battle. They were neither needlessly optimistic about the outcome nor excessively condemning themselves in their own heads. What would come, would come no matter what they did now. There was determination, yes, extra training sessions, the trading of tips and advice.

But there was no wailing, no pleading, no cursing of the Gods about how their lives had come to this.

It had taken the army less than a single day to pack and begin their journey towards where Ignis had once stood, towards the Black City. Makarov had asked them to leave a day earlier than Cana's cards said, to give them an edge, but they had been waylaid by a surprise storm – while good for Laxus – had slowed their march enough that they would arrive precisely on time.

Just as predicted.

Everyone had been ready to pick up and leave for days, packed and ready at a moments notice.

The Dragon's had relinquished their need to fly and decided to spend as much time on the ground with their loved ones.

Lucy had headed up the pack of Generals and Lieutenants with Sting on one side, Natsu on the other and her motley family close to her back. Everyone knew that she was the key to ending this pointlessly distressing war, and so she was always surrounded, protected, almost smothered by bodies of her brother, her mate, or her extended family and friends.

Makarov strode purposefully a little way away with Laxus and Freed. She had spotted Erza and Jellal, fingers entwined tightly. Juvia's eyes glowed blue through the twilight from her place by Gray and his family, joined at the hip.

Happy rode on Natsu's shoulder, entirely quiet. Wendy's light footsteps could hardly be heard.

It was too quiet, too stifling. It felt like she was back in her castle in Astralis, surrounded by runes and silence and death.

So, in the space between dawn and morning on that last day, Lucy had started to sing the lullaby her mother had sung to her as a little girl. Her voice carried on the wind, clear and crisp as it shattered the quiet that was as heavy as any boulder.

It weaved a tale of love that transcended the ages, and of friendship, of a bond between Stella and her Dragon that could never be severed.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Does everyone understand their assignments?"

Levy's voice was sharp and sliced through the murmurs. The group of Generals – including the Dragons, because no one knew just where they sat in the hierarchy of the army – shifted with anxious energy but nodded their ascent. This was the last war assembly – hopefully – that they would all be part of.

It was either triumph or perish now.

The plan was simple, easy to remember. They all knew from experience that with war, anything and everything could happen on the battlefield. So, it was best to keep it light and non-specific. However, that wasn't to say that they left everything up to chance. Levy and sometimes Freed, worked the probabilities quickly and gave them the best assignments for their fighting type, abilities, and experience while _trying_ (and usually failing) to keep personal grudges and feeling out of it.

This time, with everything that had happened. Personal feelings were used as fuel in the upcoming fight. The drive they all felt to finally _finish this or die trying_ was palpable.

Laxus had released Crime Sorciere over to Jellal. Ultear and Meredy would join them. Their faces bore deep black lines for their penance. They wore them with pride. Levy had directed them to finish off the last of Grimoire Heart. Cobra and Nova shared a feral grin. No one would get the best of them.

Erza and Laxus were to consolidate their factions into one that encompassed all the foot soldiers and lieutenants of Fairy Tail and were to be aimed at taking down the remaining members of Tartaros. Laxus had his heart set on Tempester and Mira on Seilah. Lucy painted dark blue for Fairy Tail on her brother's cheek with a small smile while Jellal did the same for Erza only a few feet away.

Nova had donned her armor, her swords and whip, keys and bow. Gold under her eyes and helm on her head. Dragon flame in the steel on her hip and Celestial light in her heart. She wanted to finish what she had started two long months ago.

Natsu and the rest of Lucy's nest chose red for Ignis, in tribute to the place where this all started and for where this would all end. Gajeel was chomping at the bit for a chance to bring down Torafuzar, he had a personal grudge against the wielder of the black waves. Both Wendy and her mother were delegated to medics with Porlyusica and Chelia. The tiny Slayer wasn't impressed with that decision, but Erza had insisted that they would need her there, healing, more than out in battle. They had plenty of fighters, what they didn't have many people to save those people if they needed.

Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel were sent after anyone left over.

Makarov had squashed down the exclamations from many of the army that he shouldn't march with them. _I would never send my children out to a battle in which I wouldn't fight_. Hades was his and he wasn't going to stand by and watch as he wreaked havoc over the coming fight. He may be the King but he was also a citizen that had seen that the Alvarez army was capable of.

Levy would stick by Gajeel's side. He had opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when he saw that gleam in her eyes.

Gildarts and Mystogan would scout around and pick off the stragglers.

Yes, their plan was a simple one, but it would hopefully be enough to wipe out the Alvarez army once and for all.

"We'll remember the plan. However, I would like to point out that we might have a bit of a…well, snag." Igneel squinted down at the map of the area around the Black Fortress.

Levy pushed her glasses back up her nose, a little startled that she could have overlooked something. "And what would that be?"

"Acnologia."

Levy's brow furrowed as she ran more calculations through her mind, but she could do little else but say that it was probable that he would show up sometime tomorrow in the chaos. "I don't know enough about him, so I can't predict his movements…"

Lucy had a feeling that she knew where this was going. "You believe he'll show himself?"

"We will be the most vulnerable during the fight."

"You'll draw him away from us, won't you?" It wasn't a question. Lucy knew it was something she would do if she had the ability to, but from what she heard from Gildarts…there wasn't much she could do to the Chaos Dragon. Perhaps Igneel would have some sway over the chaos dragon.

With a wry grin, he nodded. "That was the idea, yes. But not just by myself. My nest will be by my side."

She watched as Weisslogia was elbowed in the stomach lightly by his own mate when he had whispered: "we will?"

Levy nodded and approved the plan with a shrug. "He locked you up in a cave for over ten years. You're the ones who he feels intimidated by. I think you and your nest will be the ones he wants to go after in the end. This kills two birds with one stone, really."

Makarov called an end to the meeting and gave the signal for them to disperse.

They would be at war in mere hours, with the first dawns of the morning.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

"Sting?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where will you be during all of this?" Lucy twirled a piece of grass between her fingers before releasing it into the breeze.

"Right by your side my lady." She punched her Right Hand lightly in the arm. He only started to call her that lately when he wanted to get under her skin.

"And you Rogue?"

"Beside Sting. Someone has to keep him out of trouble."

She snorted at Ryos' flat tone. Even though it was the truth, it was still a little funny. Lucy knocked her head against the chest of Natsu. She had been leaning on him for almost a full hour, just soaking up his warmth and a little comfort from her nest. The uncertainty of later was pushed from their minds for a moment. "And you Natsu?"

"Do you even have to ask, Luce?"

She smiled into his scarf and didn't answer. She knew the answer better than she knew the back of her own hand.

The wind whistled through the dry stalks of dead scrub, all that was left over of the beautiful land Ignis used to be.

Lucy was content here. There would be mayhem and chaos, fighting and blood later, but watching Wendy bending the air to tickle Gajeel's nose so he scrunched it as he dozed next to Levy, her head deep in a book, was calming.

Come what may, she had a family to come back to. A brother, a lover, a wonderful extended family and a father figure, sisters as far as the eye could see, best friends and love. So much love.

Before she had met END in the flesh, she had left her emotions in the castle, far away from where she was so that she wouldn't be compromised in the heat of battle. Since then she has fought to protect, to kill, to destroy. She's fought and killed in anger and fury and despair. She's obliterated beings for revenge, and for love, for justice. Her emotions, she realized, fueled her.

So now, she would fight with everything she had, every single part of her to keep that love and trust alive, to ensure that her family lived long enough to thrive again. Like they deserved to. She would also fight for Mavis, and for the Zeref of old that hadn't lost what was left of his sanity. For the man that was a wonderful big brother, a scholar, and a kind man.

This entire war started when a heart broke, with a love that just refused to end.

So, she would end it in the same way. But she wouldn't let any other hearts break in the process.

"I will make sure you all come home again, I promise." This is what she would do.

So, she sighed and closed her eyes, prayed to her stars that they would watch over them all.

Only Natsu noticed that she didn't include herself in that promise. But that was okay because he would promise to get her back to Domus, whole and in one piece.

* * *

 **-ooo -**

* * *

"Mavis, love…I think it'll happen soon. Can you feel it? I can."

"Me too Zeref."

"Will I see you after it ends? Will we finally be together?"

"I—I don't know."

"I think we will."

Silence. Then—

"Will you fight them?"

"—yes. I won't have a choice."

"Ah. The curse."

"Mmmm. The curse my love. I will be glad to be rid of it. Finally. After all these years."

More silence.

"I love you, Mavis."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

As the last star winked out, a horn blew.

It was time.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

The line broke, and Nova charged forward with hope in her heart and determination in her eyes, Celestial fire in her hand and a cry on her lips.

The end, the light at the end of this grueling cruel, _pointless_ war was finally glimpsed.

And whether it would be carnage and damnation, or a new dawn for those left in Earthland…didn't matter. There was finally a conclusion and that was all anyone could ask for.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

For all their planning, they weren't quite ready for the complete and utter madness of this battle. It seemed as if Zeref had sent every single one of his soldiers out, all the rest of the Demons and his shield out into the field.

The chaos, the lines between friend and foe, blurred so severely until there was a horrid mix of both in every direction. The ground was already a mix of mud and blood, black sticky Demon ichor and grey dust from the volcanic stones that littered the terrain.

Natsu watched closely as Sting, Leo and Lucy worked well in tandem, their light magic playing off and bolstering them with energy and speed. She was fierce and cunning, with her Right-Hand viciously cackling by her side as he blew a massive wound through the torso of an enemy with a bright laser. Ryos close behind pulling soldiers into his shadows and spitting them out bloody and torn.

He launched himself off the ground, ruby wings snapping out strong to bolster his jump. He let the molten fire gather in his lungs and let it out, bathing the field in a red glow, cooking soldiers in their armor.

A booming roar had them all ducking low until they could all attribute the heaving of the ground to their giant King whose face was a mask of fury, bellowing and grappling with a newly restored Jupiter cannon. Within a few seconds, the front had been ripped off and Hades was seen trying to subdue his enraged opponent with different spells to no effect.

From Natsu's vantage point, he could watch as the last of the Demon's met their end.

Torafuzar, finally subdued under the massive iron claws of Gajeel, Levy sitting primly on his back between his spines.

Abbadon and the She-Demon combining their strengths to pull Seilah back down to Earthland, ripping off her golden horns in the process.

Erza, plunging a dagger into Kyoka's thigh, surprising the Demon into stumbling long enough for a single silver blade to thrust itself through her chest.

Keyes, exploding from the inside out after having Gray and Juvia combine attacks, the pieces of his body fizzled out into nothing.

Tempester's ashes floating away on the wind after having clashed with an enraged Laxus, hell-bent on making that particular Demon pay for the poisoning incident years earlier.

The weight on his chest felt a little less now. All those Demons had been cruel, yes, but they had once been human, had been mages that had been friends of his father. Their passing into the void – finally – was a far better fate than the one where they were living, neither alive nor dead…just existing. He should know, being END for so long had put so many things in perspective for Natsu, chief of all was the fact that he took his soul for granted, but no longer would he do that.

A loud explosion caught them all off guard again, the ground rattling like the aftershock of a massive earthquake. Natsu whipped around to find the source, half in exasperation and pride having a feeling that it was his mate that was causing a ruckus again.

Only to find his father locked in a vicious battle with an equally gigantic black Dragon. Claws dragged over scales, drops of crimson lifeblood flew, sizzling as they hit the ground. Igneel was trying to herd the Chaos Dragon to a more open place so that there was no unnecessary loss of life. And with the help of his nest, they succeeded for the most part, although the deranged look in Acnologia's eyes didn't bode well for anyone involved. The Dragon was crazy and he clearly had more strength than his brethren did. Igneel and his nest had been in captivity for so long, their muscle mass had significantly depleted.

Natsu wheeled around through the air and dove for Lucy, wings snapping up as he halted his passage towards the unforgiving stone.

"LUCE!"

She knocked another light arrow against her magical bow and blew one of Ezel's many arms off as he tried to creep up behind Porlyusica and the other healers. They watched a little stunned as Wendy and Grandeeney leaped into immediate action as vicious winds and sharp teeth tore the other limbs off the Demon until he resembled nothing but a wriggling worm on the ground. Porlyusica drove the sharpened wooden handle of her broom through his chest with a disturbingly blank look on her face.

Lucy finally turned to him. "Natsu," her eyes darted over his body looking for wounds but would only find a scratch on his cheek and his clothes slightly smoking still. "What is it?"

He gestured towards the Dragon's battling on the other side of the field, even from here he could tell that his father was getting tired. "Luce…I have to…" He didn't know how to say what he needed. He wanted to be here with his love, fighting alongside her and watching her back, but he wanted to be beside his father again as well.

He had just found them both again after so long and he wasn't ready to let go of either of them yet.

"Go." Natsu looked back into her amber eyes only to find understanding and determination shining deep in their depths. "Natsu, go. He needs you. They all need you."

He purred and nuzzled her cheek. "Be safe love."

"You as well. Remember your promise."

He nodded. "Together. I know."

Nothing more needed to be said.

Sting whined a little but ultimately followed his Drake off to help their parents fight and destroy that despicable Demon. They pushed themselves off the cracking ground, their half-forms rippling and distorting in the air until they were once again fully Dragon. Lucy took another second to marvel at the strength of her best friend, the man he had become.

That was until a pained roar made her wince, her teeth rattling in her skull. She gasped as she watched Igneel tear an arm off of the Chaos Dragon, shredding his wing into tatters in the process. It was a mighty blow, but it seemed that it only enraged Acnologia more.

For a moment, everything stopped, not a sound was heard until a great crackling parted the stillness and a beam of dark light shot out and hit Igneel in the chest, pushing him back and bowling his nest back under the sheer force of the blast.

He didn't get back up.

A great shriek of anguish filled every corner of he battlefield, many lesser soldiers cowering under it's sound. But Lucy didn't bow to it because she would recognize Natsu's voice anywhere, no matter what form he took.

But even she gawked at the creature that swooped down from the heavens, barrelling into Acnologia's chest, clawing and tearing with gigantic gleaming talons and fangs. Deep red like spoiled blood, covered in swirling patterns of ink black script, an entirely new beast, this unfathomable Demon-Dragon that left breathless.

Friend or foe?

Flames as dark as pitch spilled from his maw, and that was then that Lucy knew that this being was her mate. Her Natsu.

Her END.


	42. Tektite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

The beginning got a little…abstract and dark? I like it though. :3 Hope you all do too. Love you long time my precious cupcakes.

LoadedEel.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Tektite**

 _From the Greek "_ _tēktós_ _" meaning "molten" small natural glass bodies formed from terrestrial debris ejected during meteorite impacts; lack microlites like terrestrial volcanic glass._

* * *

"I knew you'd be back worm. I knew you wouldn't have enough strength yourself alone, even with the help of that lizard."

All he felt was anger. And fear, that was there too, in his heart, in his mind, in his blood. But mostly a nearly blinding amount of rage. White hot and blistering.

"—Let me out, boy."

This heat…it was too much, too sudden. He was meant to be doing something. Right? Not just bathe in the lava that flowed slowly through his veins. Was he fighting? It was—important?

He felt too hot. His skin blackened and cracked. There was too much anger and red rage in his bones.

"LET ME OUT!"

He was peeling at the seams. The threading of his mind coming apart with every thought of anguish and pulse of terrified agony.

"Free me, you insolent worm. Free me from this prison."

Something rattled and shook. He shied away from it. But not too far, he was curious but wary.

He was supposed to keep going. For her. For someone. Fire bubbled and spat, ash filled his lungs.

"I can promise revenge."

 _Yes._

That was what he wanted.

Adamantine chains snapped, iron doors crumbled, seals ripped to pieces.

Something purred and slithered through his skin. He shuddered and writhed, the feeling repulsive but welcomed. He remembered this feeling, of two beings in one body, of being double.

Of being more.

Black fire consumed his mind, smoke curled and slipped over his nerves. Too much, too much.

 _Demon._

His smile was wicked and sharp, matched only by massive gleaming fangs and curled talons.

The smoke finally cleared from his eyes. He saw a massive Dragon on the ground, wings bent at an unnatural angle, silent and still.

Igneel.

Something hotter and wilder than anger whipped through his blood. He seethed with a need to destroy, to taint, to rip and tear.

 _Monster._

Nothing mattered but that insidious Dragon that dared to take someone important away from him. Did he not realize who he was? Who he sheltered within his mind? Who he was reborn again to be? Did Acnologia not know that he was END?

He would now.

They collided with a crash and a roar so violent it ripped the air in half. He felt bone and flesh and sinew give way under claws and teeth, blood so vivid, red and dark flowed from wounds.

He reveled in it. The sound of ribs snapping gave him pleasure. Scales tearing sent him into sadistic shivers. If he could have smiled with his mouth, he would have.

 _Beast._

Acnologia wiggled like a worm trapped on a hook, pawing at his underbelly to get at the soft scarred skin between scales. He was still trying to win.

But he should have known it was futile when END was enraged.

They took to the sky again, dirt and gravel, volcanic rock and blood caught in their claws, painting them both with streaks of colour that didn't belong on their hides.

 _Animal._

A sharp pain tore through his midsection, claws had found purchase and ripped a jagged wound through his side.

Before he had time to lash out in agony, muscles spasming under the strain, a crackle broke through the thin air. It was a sound he recognized, even if his mind was muddy and clouded with black smoke and tar.

A light arrow collided with the massive head of Acnologia, exploding on impact, teeth and jawbones like shrapnel.

 _Savage._

Acnologia wailed, high and reedy. He was disfigured, blind in one eye and crazed. The Dragon wheeled around and instead of attacking his airborne opponent, took a direct path towards the one on the ground.

But he couldn't get that far. He would make sure of it. Precious things were on the ground, standing among the dust and blood.

He would protect those precious ones. Claws sank into unmarred back muscle, shredding a wing and crushing scales and bones alike with no discrimination.

 _Fiend_.

With no effort, he pushed them to the wide-open field to make his final stand. Acnologia would meet his end and he would be the one to do it. His body demanded it, his heart silent, mind whirring, buzzing like a horde of bees in his skull. Something wasn't quite right, was it?

A golden blur followed him on the ground as he soared through the sky. He knew that little light, didn't he?

His light.

His—Lucy.

Acnologia wiggled in his grasp, misshapen jaw snapping in anger. A last-ditch effort to cause damage. He wouldn't allow any more. No more.

He bore the Dragon into the ground, the crash shaking his teeth in his skull. He growled at the Chaos maker's eye as it wheeled in its socket. A deranged Dragon filled with hate and unbalanced magic.

Suddenly his own eyes snapped to the little light, his Lucy as she stood tall beside their massive forms. Her helm lay next to her feet, her gaze never left his. She didn't shake in terror or curse his name. He huffed as affection curled lazily next to his quiet heart. He wouldn't drag this out or allow more suffering, for both their sakes.

 _Experiment_.

She nodded.

It was time.

His jaw clamped down over a muscular neck, and with a quick jerk, it snapped.

And it was done. Acnologia the Chaos Dragon was no more. His roar of triumph filled every corner of the field, snuck into every mind and bolstered resolve.

He nudged his snout against his little light's hand as she held it out for him, just waiting until he was ready.

"Natsu."

He huffed and closed his eyes, the name pushing the last of the bitter black cloud from his body.

 _END._

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Sting tracked the descent of the mad Dragon down through the air. None of them dared follow Lucy as she sprinted to meet Natsu and Acnologia where they fought. Even though he wanted to be right at her side, this seemed like something that they had to do together, no distractions.

And if Natsu's new form was anything to go by, he might not be as amenable to crowds of people around him, even if it was his own nest.

He turned back to Grandeeney, her soft green magic spread out over the ex-King's broken body. Igneel was still breathing, yes, but he had wounds, and both of his wings were snapped, the bones shattered. Even with healing magic—it was a tough call.

Rogue shifted out of the shadows, coming to stand quietly at his other half's side. While Sting was Lucy's Right Hand, Rogue would always be his brother. The Yin to his Yang as it were. "How is he?"

Grandeeney huffed in irritation. "I can work with muscle and tissue much better than bone, unfortunately. He had some internal bleeding and bruises, that I fixed, but his wings…I don't know if he'll ever fly again. At the very least, it will be painful."

Sting's heart swelled with sorry for the King. Their wings were their freedom, nothing compared to the feeling of the wind, of soaring high and diving low.

"But Igneel is strong, willfully, stubbornly so. I just don't know yet."

Ryos nodded and fell into a broody silence, most of the fight had finished, with Erza and Laxus scouring the grounds for the last of the twelve shields. They were starting to round up survivors and take prisoners, allowing those who would like to surrender, to do so. Not many in Alvarez's army had been there by choice.

Everything was changing, the end near, the hope on the horizon shuffling closer, like the sun breaking over mountain tops. It was invigorating. But there was one last thing to do, and none of them had any say in how it was finished. Zeref was still here and he needed not to be.

Sting was almost glad that Igneel was unconscious for this. The suffering, the anguish of _knowing_ that it was your child you raised with your own hands that had caused so much death and destruction, to know that your other child was once dead and raised from that death, that he would most likely have a hand in the death of that first child.

It was enough to make any sane man twist upon himself.

But like Grandeeney said, Igneel was strong. And stubborn. There would be melancholy. But Sting believed that most everything would be alright in the end.

Even if he couldn't be by Lucy's side at the end. Natsu was there with her, and that was as it should be. He just hoped they would both make it out.

There was still a chance that they wouldn't.

The blonde shifted his eyes towards the corpse of Acnologia again, looking for his Drake and Lucy, but they were already gone.

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy watched as the Demon-Dragon shrank its considerable size down to one she recognized. Just as the beast that had been Natsu and END all rolled into one had been different, this form was as well.

Eyes as black as pitch, gleaming like onyx beads, ashy hair, red scaled. Black wings unfurled from his back, deep as the night with no stars. Massive spiraling horns pushed through that hair, stately and sharp like daggers. His tail flickered back and forth as he cocked his head to the left. The motion endearing and entirely her mate. She had no doubt who was in there, but perhaps there was more?

He was different. But also, the same in some respects. The way he looked at her, for one. Only Natsu could ever look at her like that. Even as children, he would watch her, look _at her_ and not through her. Like she was a person and not something to barter or use. She was still just Lucy with him, and he was just Natsu to her. Even when he was only END, it was the same.

Lucy watched eagerly as scrolling script she couldn't read dripped and ran down his shoulder like pools of oil. It wrapped around his wrist just as she spied another line drift over his knee and up over his pelvis.

Which reminded her, he was naked again and on the battlefield of all places. But he held no shame, and neither did she, not right now. He had taken down Acnologia in an amazing feat of strength. They had other things to think about right now other than his state of dress.

In her peripherals, she could see the rest of the nest just on the outskirts of where Natsu had fallen, Grandeeney already there plying her hand at healing Igneel. Good. At least he wasn't alone. But whatever they saw here…they kept their distance, uncertain and curious in the way they all stood around watching. Sting jittered with agitation but remained where he was.

Lucy slid her gaze back to Natsu, but not-Natsu. More of him, of END. Of both.

A purr rumbled through his chest as she lazily perused his body, frowning when she spied the jagged talon wound on his side. He lifted an eyebrow before drawing a single black flame tipped finger over the lesion, abdominal muscles jumping and twitching as it cauterized and left it pink and ragged.

He would have another scar.

"Natsu?" They needed to get back to the battle, their family, their freedoms counted on it. But she could take a couple more minutes to curb her curiosity.

The smirk he sent her was dangerous, deadly, distracting. Tipped in gleaming fangs and painted with self-assuredness. " _Caelesti."_

Lucy's mouth quirked up into a bemused smile. His voice was his, Natsu's…but layered with another, something deep and bold, it resonated and rang in her head like a bell. The word sounded like he was addressing her, and being called something other than "Luce" by Natsu or END was—disconcerting at the very least.

"This one did not lie when he thought of your beauty." He sighed and hummed in thought as if the comment was an off-handed observation.

Her face flushed as END…Natsu, whichever was in control now, prowled closer, his gait as slow and sure as a jungle cat. "Am I right in assuming that I'm addressing END?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes…and no. It is better to say that it is—both? Yes, both." Wide shoulders rolled and stretched, claw-tipped hands skimmed up toned muscles, soft skin spattered with scales and pale scars. Through blood and mud and Demon ichor. "This one's body is pleasing, don't you think? His strength is admirable and shape close to my own when I had corporeal form eons ago."

It was a little distracting watching Natsu touch himself like that, with such reverence. She knew how that touch felt on her skin. Lucy shivered as a phantom hand slithered down her back. Her body remembered his fingers.

He smirked again, the little shiver she gave noticed under his watchful eyes. "Oh. And how this one loves you. Emotions were never needed, but it is intriguing to feel so much for one person."

Lucy had never doubted it, and it was a little strange to hear both Natsu and not-Natsu speak of his feelings like he wasn't there. " _Caelesti."_ He whispered the word again, the name, that damn endearment so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. He was alluring like this.

"What does that word mean?"

He hummed again as if rolling the word around in his mouth for a moment before answering. He was so close again. His eyes grew darker with something else other than anger, the black all-consuming. Natsu shifted forward and breathed shallowly over her lips. "It is not easily translatable, but I think… _heavenly_ would be the closest word."

She gave into the desire to kiss him, just once, just _this one kiss_ , before the end of all things. It was anything but chaste, full of tongue and teeth. He nipped at her bottom lip once before drawing back to a safe distance.

An explosion of light and sound ripped her out of the little world she and Natsu – END – had been in. The nest must have moved back into the fray. Sting must still be with Leo, she could feel his gate still open, that signature light blinding and burning with the strength of stars. "We must get back to the battle Natsu."

Sharp eyes raked over the ensuing fight, no doubt his heightened eyesight allowed him to see it clearly. He didn't address it though, instead getting to the heart of the issue, the last thing that Lucy had pledged herself to do. "Is it time?"

She nodded. "Yes, we cannot allow this to drag out any longer than it already has. It's robbed both Natsu and I of friends and family, years together which we would have otherwise spent together."

A growl rumbled out of his toned chest. "This one does not like that fact. That you were alone. That he was unable to remember."

"I know. But END, before we go on, I must thank you. For giving Natsu life again where there shouldn't have been any."

He shrugged. "All we did was crawl into his skin and refused to leave. We were warm there, his blood is filled with flames and we liked his pink hair, I think. The Dragon was annoying, keeping us in check for all those years. I think it knows that at the end of all things, we need the strength of a Demon. But, even if there were no memories, this one is truly stubborn when it comes to you, our little light. We would have made our way back to our _Caelesti_ no matter what."

Lucy turned her eyes back to the battlefield, then to what was left of the black fortress. "What of our promise Natsu?"

"We are one and the same now _Caelesti_ , this one made the promise, and we will carry it out. Just because we are Demon, doesn't mean that our promises mean anything less. Dragon, Demon, man…it makes no difference."

"I never doubted you END."

"This one would follow you wherever you go, and so will we."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Two massive black doors stood in between them and the two things they had left to take care of.

Zeref.

And Mavis.

Lucy looked towards Natsu, towards END. "Together, then?"

END, crowned with a wreath of black flames, tipped his head to the side, ebony eyes sparking. "Together, _Caelesti_. This one wouldn't have it any other way. Neither will we."

Hands wrapped in golden gauntlets pushed open those heavy doors, ready and willing to meet what was inside.


	43. Verdite

All Rights to Hiro Mashima

 **Good day my precious cupcakes. :3 There will be only one more chapter after this, so I hope you're ready to rock.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Verdite**

 _Found in only two remote locations, Eastern Zimbabwe and South Africa, this stone was used in days of old to eliminate toxins of the blood and for cleansing demons; related to Serpentine; named after it's vivid green colour due to traces of chromium; most often carved and used for inlay work in amulets._

* * *

"My Lady…how's Igneel?"

"Out of the woods, but still unconscious. That last blast of concentrated Chaos—it was too much for him in the state he was in. Diminished physically and in mental anguish. Ten years ago, he might have shaken it off easily, but now…"

"I understand, my Lady."

"Your Majesty, call me Grandeeney, I no longer have a court to be a Lady of."

"Only if you call me Makarov."

"Agreed."

"Grandeeney…what of Nova, and END?"

"Gone."

"I see. Now we wait?"

"Now we wait."

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Leo stood still, silent beside Virgo as they surveyed the mess on the ground. Boots scuffed with dust and ichor, small nicks and burns covered their exposed skin. They were waiting, for what, they weren't sure.

Perhaps a sign.

Their Princess had asked them to come out on their own power for the fight so that her own magic could be saved until when it was truly needed.

So, they waited.

Leo could sense their keys behind him and turned, only to be surprised to find the last person he ever thought to be there.

"Why do you have her keys? Where is she?" But Leo already knew, just as he knew the moment his last key-wielder passed on. The moment Layla was gone.

"Starshine slipped them to me during the battle, just before she shot Acnologia."

 _Erik—take these to Leo…_

 _…_ _which one is that? I can't remember all those freaky spirits of yours._

 _He's the one with all the hair and the ridiculous cape._

 _Alright. Won't you need them where you're going?_

 _No. I don't think so._

 _You—you don't think you're coming back, do you?_

 _Maybe, maybe not. Just in case, I want them to be safe. Promise me, Eric._

 _I owe you my life Starshine. How could I say no?_

 _Thank you, Erik._

Leo was floored. Lucy hadn't been without their presence since she got their keys back after her father was killed. "She's going to meet Zeref without us?"

The keys were shoved into Leo's outstretched hands. "I promised to give them to you. I've done what she asked."

Virgo bowed low. "Thank you, Cobra."

He turned and left without another word.

"Virgo, our Princess is going to sacrifice herself to save everyone if she has to, isn't she?"

"It would seem so big brother."

He strapped them to his belt, wincing as Aquarius' key heated up enough to add another small burn to his thumb. "There is not a single person in Earthland that I love more than Lucy, she means everything to me, to us, doesn't she Virgo."

Virgo's normally blank face cracked into a small smile, a little rusty around the edges, but a smile none the less. "That she does. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I'll be damned if she leaves from this world without doing something about it. I think I speak for everyone, don't I?"

"Right again, big brother."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy truly didn't know what to expect when she walked through those doors. She might have thought to have the rest of the twelve shields waiting to attack them as soon as she took one step through the threshold. Or perhaps hordes of Demons, newly created and blood-hungry.

But the massive hall, once glimmering with light from candles and torches, filled with laughter and family, was entirely empty.

Well, almost empty. Only a massive carved throne sat where it had the last time she was here, a single hooded figure slouched low. Spriggan didn't even turn towards their entrance but seemed to be entirely preoccupied with a murmured conversation with the glimmer of light she could barely see at his side.

END rumbled by her side, black eyes squinted in confusion and annoyance. Perhaps he had been ready and waiting for a fight, dark flames flying while adrenaline rose high like waves on the sea.

She could admit that it was truly anticlimactic, but fitting.

"Shall we, Caelesti?"

She smiled, a tight-lipped thing that was as bitter as lemon rind. It gave her a small amount of comfort to know that Natsu she grew up with was still mixed in that soul of his, still cheeky and straight-forward. Stupid Demon-Dragon-man. Lucy loved him so incredibly much.

Natsu tilted his head as he watched her watch him, her eyes bleeding all the adoration and affection she had held inside for years. His voice lowered to a whisper. "—Luce?"

It was all she needed to hear. That one word, that was everything to her. That name that he and only he gave her since she was a little girl so alone, so _lonely_. These past months, she had lived so much, loved so much. Extended her family beyond anything that she had ever thought possible. Gained so much; a lover in Natsu, a little sister in Wendy, Brothers and another father figure from the Dragons, a Right-hand in Sting, she had forgiven so many, had left her hard, emotionless self behind and bloomed. It was all thanks to Natsu, all thanks to that tiny Dragon-boy that had taken held out his hand and asked for her trust.

Clawed fingers curled around her own. "Let's go, Natsu."

He grinned, more teeth and fangs and gleaming smile than usual, but it was welcomed. "Like we said. We will follow you."

Lucy glanced again through the gloom at Emperor Spriggan. "This time, I might go somewhere you can't follow."

"There is not a single place anywhere, not in Earthland, not the stars, not even under it where this one would not find you. We will go where you do, Caelesti."

And she believed him. Natsu had never, not once, even as a pure Demon unfettered by his Dragon, lied to her.

It was then that the dark hunched figure shifted his head up and looked right at them. Lucy couldn't see his face, or anything really, as the hood he wore covered everything but the tip of a very straight nose. He hooked a pale finger at them, beckoning them closer, and so they went, cautiously as if there were traps and tripwires strung up like a spider's web on the floor.

But to their surprise, there was none.

Another pale hand joined the first, raised slowly and pushed the hood down off the face hidden in shadows.

There was always a part of Lucy that hoped, duly, irrationally because she knew deep down who was behind this war, that the man would be revealed as a stranger.

A stand-in. A nobody.

But as blank black eyes blinked back at her own amber ones, that tiny patch of hope in her heart shriveled and died.

 _Zeref Dragneel_.

"Lady Heartfilia. We meet at last. Although, you don't seem to be surprised by my face here."

She looked back skeptically at Zeref, confused as to why they were making conversation. Perhaps he wanted to drag this out a while longer? But, for what reason?

"I have suspected for over a month, Zeref, that you were not as dead as you appeared to be. Your body was never found, never displayed in death by the enemy."

"An oversight." He sighed as though the world's weight was upon his shoulders, but then turned abruptly to look at Natsu.

"You are neither the one I created or the brother I left behind."

"We are not, _Aesu_ , this one is both and neither. One longs to part the flesh from your bones, while the other loves and hates you in equal measure. It is an—" Wings shuffled while brows pinched down in frustration. "—uncomfortable feeling."

"All in due time END. I hold no illusions over what I have done. And who I have done those things for."

Zeref's eyes bounced back to Nova, looking her over again, pupils blown wide in the dim light. "Pity, you seem to have forgotten your noble stars. I had very much wanted to _meet them_."

"They are far from here Zeref."

"Again, a pity."

Natsu gnashed his teeth in impatience. "We have waited long for this meeting _Aesu_. Enough talk."

Zeref hummed and stroked a finger over a small piece of blue stone to his right. It was a moment before Lucy realized what she had thought was a shard of glass, was, in fact, a jagged corner of a massive pale blue lacrima that saturated the air with waves muted magic. " _Aesu_ —I don't think I've ever heard that word before, it is not one that I am familiar with, not one from the Daemon."

Natsu's eyes burned black as the oil-slicked words in Demon tongue whipped around his ankles in agitation, before creeping up his leg until they were lost underneath the blue flag of the Domus army he had wrapped around his waist. "It is not my word, but this one's. _Brother_."

That word, hissed through teeth, dripped poison and rage and crept over their skin like insect legs. Lucy understood then, it was the last plea, maybe even a last acknowledgment of Natsu to the man he knew so long ago as his brother.

"It is not from the Daemon, but from the Dragons."

Zeref looked stunned, of all things, at the acceptance that there was something out there that could still rattle him, still confuse him. Zeref whispered something so low back, but with the way, his mouth moved, slowly, carefully. Lucy had no doubts about what that single word could be.

" _Brother_."

It was as if the string holding Natsu back was cut, and suddenly the whole room was filled with movement. Lucy herself was stiff and unable to catch her breath at the sudden shift, but Natsu was—he was—gone. One moment he had been standing at her side, a bulwark in the storm that was this war, and then the next he was gone.

Perhaps gone wasn't the right word to use, maybe moved or shifted, or transparent was a better word. Because he was still in that massive room, still there with her, but gone from her side.

Then she noticed that Zeref was too.

Her ears hurt at the muffled booms and crackles of live electricity and flames that seemed to bounce off the stones and reverberate painfully in her head. Lucy realized that it was sound of the two brothers _colliding_ that was making that horrific noise.

Their fight – if one could call it that, really, it was more of a blur of motion and movements, limbs and wings, tail lashing, black smoke flying – was so fast it was hard to even for Nova to see. Lucy huffed, and the realization that she was _still standing there watching as Zeref's fist collided so hard into Natsu's ribs she could hear the cracks_.

But what could she do from here? Her arrows were more likely to injure both than just Zeref at the speeds they were fighting at. Her sword could only be useful up close – the same went for her conjured broadsword. The whip—

—ah.

Her river whip snaked out and defied the laws of gravity and physics, sneaking one way then the next listening to the will of its wielder. Lucy pushed her magic to the limits and called on Taurus' strength. Even though he was so far away, she had such a strong bond with the Golden Bull – with all her keys really – that she was able to activate that star dress without those keys on her hip like normal. It was harder than usual but doable.

She planted her feet on the ground and before Zeref knew what was happening, Nova knocked him off his feet throwing the surprisingly light Emperor back into his throne, the hard stone unforgiving.

A pleased smirk crossed her features as she heard something snap and Zeref's pained grunt. Hopefully, it was something important, at the very least it gave Natsu a little room to breathe.

Zeref whipped his hooded cape onto the ground, teeth grinding in pain and frustration. He was cradling his left arm, blood seeping from his elbow to stain his pristine white shirt a bright crimson. "I see. I hope you regret that decision, _Nova_."

Lucy wanted to roll her eyes but didn't have a moment to spare as the Black Wizard closed his eyes and chanted something feverishly. Whatever it was made Natsu – who had appeared at her side only moments earlier – shiver.

Immediately, she was on guard, ready for his next attack, but it never came. Her golden sword glinted in the low light as she took a few steps forward before halting like a puppet with cut strings.

A massive, sickly black magic circle wheeled over their heads. It was so large that they couldn't see the edges. Lucy made a split-second decision, raised her palm and just as she gave her sword it's shape with her magic, conjured a glowing golden sphere around Natsu. She only had enough time to do this, and hopefully, her light would protect END long enough that he wouldn't be killed by Zeref's death wave. Lucy knew that she was woefully outmatched by the Black Wizard, the magic that poured off him was seemingly endless.

As the last words of his chant rung out into the dead spaces of the chamber, Lucy smiled at Natsu who hadn't yet noticed the shield around him. She knew she had made the right choice, in this. Natsu was the one who had a future, a family, his nest back. Igneel, brothers, and sisters.

Her smile turned pained at the thought of leaving, but she didn't let her eyes leave his form. Their eyes connected.

 _—_ _Dabit vitam…_

 _…_ _Suscitat mortuos…_

 _…_ _Daemones adducer_ —

It was silent.

Then—

Nothing.

... _you stupid brat_...

* * *

 **Love you long time,**

 **LoadedEel**


End file.
